<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raven's Rose by Kitsunefire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801464">Raven's Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunefire/pseuds/Kitsunefire'>Kitsunefire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blaise is a good owl daddy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Deathnote idea belong to writer Tsugumi Ohba, Do-Over, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Eventual Neutral Lord Harry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry does whatever he wants, Harry fucks everything up, Harry has a Deathnote, Harry has more control over Death, I really hate Ginny Weasley, Including messing with the space-time continuum, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, No Beta, No character crossover from deathnote, Not Canon Compliant, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Reapers aren't monster-like, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Content, Slightly Dark Harry, Slow Burn, Sorry Ryuk is too attached to Light so he's staying in deathnote, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunefire/pseuds/Kitsunefire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed by people he trusted with his life. Harry goes back to get revenge and do everything all over again. With Death at his side and a Deathnote in his pocket he'll change everything.</p><p>Master of Death Harry - Redo what if Harry had received a deathnote along with the deathly hollows. Time travel revenge redo.</p><p>Jamjjoon(archive) is writing it in Spanish translation on Wattpad as Cqnnie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Molly Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Regulus Black/Remus Lupin/OMC, Sirius Black/Death, past Albus Dumbledore/ Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>on my knees waiting for updates hp fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, first fanfic guys. So be gentle with me! A lot of the original characters will be a little different personality wise. This story isn't canon compliant, some characters and locations are mine. The die hards will know which ones. I am borrowing the Deathnote from Tsugumi Ohba's anime. It works perfectly with what I'm imaging. All original characters belong to J.k. Rowling except the ones i make of course.</p><p>There will not be any crossover characters from Deathnote. So instead of Light it's Harry who is out for revenge. Instead of Ryuk Harry will have the actual Grim Reaper Death. And Harry will be the Master of Death, so Harry with more control of Death, and he seriously has a bone to pick with Dumbledore.</p><p>I Hope you guys like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p><p>Much had changed since that fateful day his Hogwarts letter literally flooded his Uncle's house. He'd wondered many times what would've happened had he not received his. He shivered thinking about the Dursley's abuse. No, bad things or not things were better in the Magical world, but only just barely. Britain's Ministry was beyond corrupt it wasn't even funny. Some officials were just bad, bribery amongst many things.</p><p>The rest were Deatheaters and Order members, it seemed like everyone had forgotten what the true purpose of the government was. They were supposed to protect and serve their country and communities. Instead the well being of Britain's magical citizens suffered and the Ministry themselves almost seemed scared of it's people! They banned practically everything except for what Dumbledore and the corrupt officials wanted.</p><p>It didn't matter as Harry knew, he was going to fix all that soon. He moved soundlessly as he walked through an very dark ancient forest. Oh, he knew he could use a lumos, but he had no intention of attracting animals...or the people pursuing him.</p><p>They would all pay for what they did to him with this latest travesty.... he faintly heard some voices approaching. He hurried a bit faster as he briefly turned back to check behind him. He turned forward and ran headlong into someone's arms. He panicked for a moment when the arms enclosed about him....cold creeped into his body he could feel the wild magical aura of Death</p><p>"It's time little master." Death rasped.</p><p>"I'm ready there's nothing here for me any longer." Harry said coldly.</p><p>"Then sleep little one and when you awaken we will start again." Death said as coldness creeped into every bone in his body, he closed his eyes and darkness soon followed....</p><p> </p><p>Ch 1</p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry awoke with a groan as pain lanced through his side and head. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't do so. With a moments pause, clarity came through...the cupboard under the stairs. Great lumbering creaks sounded down the stairs, his door rattled and Vernon's ugly round face came into view.</p><p>"Get up! Stop being a lazy freak and get breakfast made!" Vernon shouted. His uncle's face was an ugly shade of red and purple, with spit punctuating every word. As his whale of an uncle stomped away Harry slowly stood as another sharp pain ripped trough his head. He clutched his head and shut his eyes in pain. He made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, he completely ignored his aunt and uncle, who were talking quietly in the dining area.</p><p>It was today! This was the morning he remembered his first Hogwarts letter came. Properly motivated now, he made the breakfast for the two pigs and one horse in the front room. He finished quickly and started cleaning up the kitchen, after all he had to get to the mail first.</p><p>"Boy! Get the mail." Vernon said, gruffly. He really hated Vernon's voice, he'd only have to deal with them a little longer. He went outside and retrieved the mail from the box. He slipped his letter into his baggy pants. He gave Vernon the mail and slinked away to the garden under the guise of outside chores. He grabbed a pencil that Dudley had left on the windows ledge. He began writing his reply, he thanked Professor McGonagall for writing and said that his Aunt would be taking him to Diagon Alley so he wouldn't need an escort. He further went on to explain that his Aunt remembered going with his mother. He very subtly raised his hand as a barn owl swooped to gather it.</p><p>He knew logically that this might draw unwanted attention from Dumbles. But it was a risk worth taking, I mean really, how had he fallen for all of this the first time around? It's not like Dumbledore, had tried too hard to hide his manipulations. For any of it really, he knew his ignorance had been at fault. But in his defense Dumbles had wanted him this way, all the easier to control him. He smiled bitterly, oh yes they would all pay for this. As night fell and his relatives slumbered, he was locked in his cupboard again...he breathed deeply...</p><p>"Death." Harry said tiredly. Coldness creeped into the tiny space. The room was so tiny that Death scooped him onto his lap. Harry felt Death's wild magic encase his body as the aches and pains faded.</p><p>"Little master." Death replied softly, Harry curled closer into Death's chest.</p><p>"The wards on the house, can you mess with them and find out if I can do wandless magic without detection. I don't want Dumbles to notice." Harry said, it would be all the easier to accomplish what he needed to do if the wards didn't interfere.</p><p>"Of course it will be done by morning. Anything else little one?" Death asked.</p><p>"No, everything starts tomorrow." Harry replied, he didn't know exactly what it said about him that he was so comfortable in Death's arms. But he drifted off to sleep feeling safer than he'd felt in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came crashing into his senses as his Aunt noisily yanked open the cupboard.</p><p>"Boy....up, up, up Vernon wants a proper English breakfast." She said, grabbing his arm and wrenched him out of the cupboard. He glared at her, and of course she took offense, she swatted the spatula she'd been holding at him. Harry dodged to the side out of her reach.</p><p>"Death!" Harry yelled, he watched as his Aunt froze and everything went silent. Death stepped out of a jagged black portal his cloak swishing about his feet.</p><p>"Little one." Death rasped.</p><p>"Is it done? Can I do it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It's done those wards were pathetic, in particular the blood wards. They're almost non existent, and there weren't any wards for detecting magic or wandless magic. The old goat probably believes your incapable." Harry smirked.</p><p>"Good, meet me in the garden after breakfast, I have to train my horse and whales properly first." Harry said, Death chuckled and vanished, the world came creeping back into motion as the air fluxed and everything was normal. Petunia shook her head in confusion, he took advantage and dove into her mind. It wasn't anything special just dark space with fragments of thoughts and memories flitting about.</p><p>By the end of it she'd be a whole new person. He made her more inclined to work, docile, and made it unthinkable for her to hurt him. Bending her to his will was child's play, there was no resistance. He buried a subtle amount of his magic in her mind that would effectively act as a choke chain, even if they escaped his hold, they wouldn't be capable of hurting him. He withdrew from her mind and sent her to make breakfast. He settled down at the table to enjoy Dudley's orange juice. Dudley stumbled down to the dining area soon after, his shirt riding up his stomach.</p><p>"Oi, scarecrow what are you doing at the table! Dad! The freaks at the table." Dudley said, smuggly. An angry 'What' sounded from upstairs, Harry smirked at Dudley. Vernon came lumbering into the dining area like an angry bull. Vernon froze as Harry's magic ensnared him, Vernon's mind was admittedly far more empty then Petunia's had been. He bound Vernon much tighter in his control and made his punishment much worse then it would've been on Petunia.</p><p>Vernon wouldn't be hurting him anytime soon if ever. Harry withdrew his magic as Vernon shook himself, his body mimicking a large bowl of jello. Harry continued to sip his orange juice as Dudley looked confused. Vernon settled at the table as well not even looking in Harry's direction.</p><p>"Dudley, get the paper!" Vernon barked.</p><p>"But Dad the freak is right there!" Dudley cried, Vernon turned to Dudley with anger.</p><p>"I told your lazy ass to do it boy! And never call Harry that ever again." Vernon said, Dudley's eyes widened and bulged in shock.</p><p>"Mum, mum the freak did something freakish to dad." Dudley said in a panic as he looked at his mother pleadingly.</p><p>"Enough Duddykins, now do what your Father told you to. And don't call Harry that it's bad to say those things." She said, Dudley looked horrified as he realized that Harry had gotten her too. Dudley went to grab the paper his eyes darting around and returned to sit. Petunia brought in the food shortly after, Dudley pitched a fit when his portion was smaller than usual. And to Harry's great amusement, Petunia, told him he didn't need that much food. Breakfast was coming to a close before it ended though Vernon wanted to make an announcement.</p><p>"Harry I think we should move you into Dudley's second bedroom...." Vernon started, as Dudley squawked in protest.</p><p>"Did I ask for your opinion? No, then simmer down Duddy! And as for your insolence Dudley, you'll be the one to clean it out." Vernon said, Dudley wanted to protest but was cowed in the face of his Father's anger. With that Harry left to meet Death out in the back gardens. He headed to the darkest corner where not even neighbors or any passersby could see. Idly, he wondered if any of Dumbledore's goons had ever hidden there to spy on him, to just watch him be abused. And none of them had done anything! Had any of them ever actually cared about him? Was all of it just lies? Anger simmered under his skin.</p><p>"What has you riled up so much my little one?" Death asked, Harry had been leaning against the fence, lost in his angry thoughts, and hadn't seen Death appear next to his right side.</p><p>"Dumbledore and his league of fried chickens." Death chuckled.</p><p>"Is there a way to fool or prevent Mrs. Figg from noticing anything has changed?" Harry asked, that old bat could be a problem, he couldn't have her reporting to Dumbles. Sure he could have Death "take" her. But that in itself might be too suspicious.</p><p>"Yes, but if broken it could destroy her mind and leave her catatonic." Death replied.</p><p>"Do it, and I also want you to retrieve the chalice horcurux. Be ready for tomorrow Death." Harry ordered, Death nodded as the wind swayed his hood and cloak. He just needed to be a little more patient, everything would be taken care of soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death has some fun and Harry gets really pissed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi today's chapter will be a trip to Diagon Alley. In order for Harry to stay on the down low some of the stores are just entirely original. Death gets to play without his master for a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death's pov</p><p>While Harry Sleeps....Death Creeps.</p><p>It was a pretty accurate description, Death was creeping up on Mrs. Figg while she slept. Little master said he didn't care if he broke her mind. And whatever his little one wanted he would get. He stood above her small bed covered in a pink patchwork quilt. He almost felt bad for her, aside from her misguided loyalty to an old fool, she was innocent. He placed his right hand to hover just above her forehead. Black strands of magic flowed from his hand and settled on her head spreading out like a spider web. When it touched her head it started piercing her skin. It didn't make her bleed or cause her pain but she was essentially like a puppet now, one wrong move and her strings would be cut. A living zombie with personality and no free will, but at least she wasn't dead and rotting.</p><p>Though Death would prefer it if she had been, the only human he truly liked was his little master. Everyone and everything else he preferred them to be dead. She wouldn't be an issue now, plus she didn't have a long lifespan left anyway. She would be serving something greater. Death was omnipotent, but he had only a small amount of omniscience. The future was constantly in flux due to the fact that nothing was set in stone. Why, fools in the magical world still believed in prophecies he'd never know. But he did know that if his little master succeeded the magical world would be all the better for his interference.</p><p>He opened a pocket portal the black jagged edges hissed almost as if it were in pain. He step through to the other realm, it wasn't his realm, but it was in between dimensions and dimensional pockets. It was a vast space of emptiness which occasionally had surprises floating about. Like the Library of Alexandria, no it wasn't destroyed or taken away by aliens. Really, muggles were so strange in their beliefs. Some things were just too valuable to let man kind in general fuck up, when that's the case they just disappear. And they always end up here in this in between realm, which many deities and entities used to travel through to various parts of the multiverse. </p><p>Death was going to Gringotts bank, to steal Riddle's horcurux. His little master's future was in constant flux, he had no idea why he'd want Riddle's horcurux. He could easily destroy them all, horcuruxes and any necromancy, were just bastardizations of true death and soul magic. That is why they often caused insanity in their users, if you do it wrong there's always consequences. And Death didn't appreciate having his magic disrespected so of course the side effects were always nasty. His portal opened just inside the back half of Bellatrix's vault he merely reached in and plucked it off the shelf. He never even left the portal, he smothered the horcurux in his magic as it tried to lash out and leech off of him. He dropped it in his cloak pocket and returned to his sleeping little one. </p><p>Harry's pov </p><p>Harry awoke to Death sitting on a dusty split top desk in the far corner. He really needed to fix his room it still looked comepletely awful. </p><p>"Morning Death." Harry said yawning, Death chuckled as he used his magic to refresh his little one. Death never liked shopping much, so the sooner it was over the better. </p><p>"Morning little master." Death replied.</p><p>"Is it done?" Harry asked, Death huffed in amusement.</p><p>"Of course it is the squib was no problem at all. And really the goblins couldn't stop me even if they wanted to, Riddle's chalice is in my office. It was feisty for soul that had been starved for such a long time, but no trouble." Death replied, clearly amused at the mere thought that anything would inconvenience him.</p><p>"Good, lets go I don't need breakfast, lets just get this shopping over with, I hate shopping." Harry said as he crossed the room and hopped onto Death's lap. No, there was need to wait Death had even changed his clothes when he refreshed him. Death pulled him closer and Harry braced himself. All forms of magical transportation seemed to hate Harry, he always fell on his ass. Well, except for flying and Death's portals, he was pleasantly surprised to not feel sick and be on his feet. Death gave him his cloak he materialized out of shadows and draped it about his little one's form.</p><p>"Where are we in the alley?" Harry asked, Death moved to his side slowly and unhurried with deadly grace.</p><p>"A side alley just adjacent to Gringotts, I figured you'd want to start here." Harry nodded, before moving towards the bank, he wasn't concerned about anyone seeing Death, nobody ever does. Striding through the atrium he stopped at Griphook's desk.</p><p>"Reason for your visit?" Griphook asked, looking down his sharp hooked nose at him.</p><p>"My inheritance test for the Potter vault." Harry kept his voice a low as possible. There was no need to attract unwanted attention, it was only just 5:30 am. There weren't a whole lot of people flitting about so it was much easier to be inconspicuous. Harry followed behind Griphook and stopped at a door labeled Master Goblin Rotgutt. He knocked and a harsh 'Enter' came from within, Griphook closed the door as he left. </p><p>"What is your business here wizard?" An older goblin asked looking down at him with a look of bored indifference.</p><p>"I'm here to take an inheritance test for the Potter vaults." Harry said, before reaching up and dropping his hood. If goblins could be surprised they sure didn't show it.</p><p>"We've been trying to contact you Mr. Potter." Rotgutt said, with an annoyed huff.</p><p>"I'm sorry Master Goblin, I haven't received any correspondence from the bank. I only just got a Hogwarts letter yesterday, I had no idea this was all real. I've been raised by my muggle family." Harry could have sworn that he heard the goblin swear something under it's breath. It was true for a celebrity he'd never even gotten fan mail, let alone a bank statement. Just another control tactic enacted by Dumbledore, no doubt. He had zero doubts about Dumbles having his greedy fingers in his vaults touching his stuff.</p><p>"Your magical guardian should've been told Mr. Potter." Harry wanted to scoff Dumbles should never be around children let alone as their guardian.</p><p>"What's a magical guardian and who is it?" Harry asked, he had to admit a scowling goblin was kind of impressive for something so short.</p><p>"Magical guardians are supposed to care for the children they are charged with. Are you saying Mr. Potter that you've never met Albus Dumbledore?" Oh, he'd met the old goat alright, but he wasn't explaining how Death took him back in time. That and if it some how got Dumbledore in trouble all the better.</p><p>"No, who is that." Harry asked feigning ignorance. Sometimes Harry thought, it was amusing to simply watch people's reactions to things. No, wonder Voldie and Dumbles got their jollies off manipulating and destroying lives. Goblin cursing interrupted his thoughts, as Rotgutt jumped off his chair and gathered a sheaved dagger and a silver bowl.</p><p>"Inheritance tests cost two gallons, take the dagger and prick your finger. Three drops into the bowl Mr.Potter." Harry took the dagger from Rotgutt clawed fingers. It was a simple jade colored sheaf inlaid with pearls and rubies. The daggers hilt was a simple black and the blade itself was curved and sharp. He sliced the pad of his thumb, blood welled up, into a little bead he let it drip into the bowl. Before sucking on his thumb to clear the blood, and stop some of the flow. The bottom of the bowl started moving as if something was coming through the bottom and bubbling up. Two rings came up with a smaller third ring. Harry had been expecting at least two, three made his brow raise.</p><p>"Now Mr. Potter pick up each ring, and place it on your fingers. If it excepts you, it will resize to your finger, if it rejects you it will disappear back to the vault it came from." Harry nodded. He picked up the smallest ring first, and froze it had the Black family crest stamped on the front. Being smaller than the other rings Harry believed it was an heir ring. He slipped it on the pinkie finger of his right hand. It felt warm before settling on his finger. Harry picked up the next ring, it was the Potter Lord ring, with the Potter crest in the center and a ruby on either side of it. This one he placed on his middle finger, the warmth this time spread through out his body. And the last ring was made of silver but was black in color, the band had intricate weaving knots of vines with little crows flying within it. In the center was the Peverell crest with dark blue sapphires on either side. The sapphires were so dark in color they could almost be black. He slipped the ring on his index finger of his right hand. Unlike the other rings this one was cold to the touch. The sensation and coldness reminded him of Death, which put him at ease immediately.</p><p>"Congratulations Lord Potter-Peverell and Heir Black. Now, about your accounts do you have the Potter key?" Rotgutt asked. </p><p>"No, Master Rotgutt I do not have my key. Was I supposed to?" Harry asked, sometimes playing dumb really did play to his advantage. When he finally liberated himself from Dumbledore he'd use this meeting as evidence. More goblin cursing sounded.</p><p>"I, Harry James Potter-Peverell, here by state that I am the only one to have a key for any vaults. Anyone else is a thief and a liar. Please, recall and destroy all previous keys and give me a new one. Also Albus Dumbledore is never to have a copy. And I'm revoking all of his access to my vaults. Anything he took money or artifacts is to be returned to me immediately. I gave no permission for any of those transactions." Harry said, Rotgutt left the office, to return minutes later, grinning creepily. </p><p>"This same key can access all vaults no matter which family. I also acquired a sapphire card for you, it works like your muggle credit cards do. You can use it in the muggle world and in our world, the shop keepers only has to tap it with their wands for charging purposes. Would you like to see any of your vaults Lord Potter-Peverell?" Rotgutt asked.</p><p>"No, perhaps another day Master Rotgutt. May you vaults overflow with gold Master Goblin." Harry replied, the short creature looked surprised for a few seconds.</p><p>"May your enemies bleed at your feet Lord Potter-Peverell." Rotgutt replied.</p><p>"I intend to do just that." Harry replied, before turning to walk out raising his hood as he did so. He went back to the alley they arrived at, Harry then  turned to Death.</p><p>"I'm going to need my scar glamoured, I'm too recognizable with it on display. And I want you to come with me, but not as aunt Petunia. On the off chance someone actually recognizes her, I don't want to risk explaining her presence." Death acquiesced, Death now looked like a tall man with white skin, blue-grey eyes, and long white hair that lay braided over his shoulder ending mid back. Harry nodded and went for some shops not on the main road. First, he stopped at a small shop for hair and piercings "Marcell's Hair and Body Mod"  it was a faded brick building with red and gold accents and slate grey shingles, walking in he saw tables lined with containers of various piercings and a wooden counter. A man stood behind the counter leaning back against the wall reading a catalog. He had short spike black hair, the tips were dyed lime green. He had blue eyes, he had several piercings on his lips and eyebrow.  </p><p>"Hello, can I make an appointment?" Harry asked, the man glanced up, his blue eyes regarded Harry carefully.</p><p>"No, appointment needed nobody else is here what do you need?" He asked.</p><p>"I want my hair lengthened and colored, and some ear cuffs for my right ear." The man grinned and gestured to follow him, in the back there were chairs, mirrors, and shelves of hair care products. He gestured for Harry to sit in one of the chairs facing a mirror, Death simply folded his tall lithe body into a chair to wait. </p><p>"Okay, lovie what are we doing with your hair today?" He asked. </p><p>"I want it lengthened to about mid back with bangs framing both sides of my hair. I want it darkened to a black color with highlights of dark blue." The man nodded and Harry closed his eyes. He wanted to look as little like his parents as humanly possible. It got tiring, real fast, to have adults constantly saying he look like them, Harry wanted to be himself. He'd spent far too much time being repressed by Dumbles and the Dursley's. Not, this time around he was so over all that, he was going to be who he wanted to be. Harry felt little taps of what could only be a wand and something wetting his hair. He was tapped on the shoulder a few minutes later. In the mirror his hair flowed thick and loosely curled at the ends, black as night with sapphire streaks visible only in certain lights. The eve of his bangs was close enough that his scar would be mostly hidden, another tap to his other shoulder brought Death into his view. </p><p>Death gathered up his locks into a high ponytail before tying it off with what appeared to be a strip of black leather. Perfect, he already liked the change.</p><p>"And what piercing do you want?" The man asked Harry.</p><p>"What kinds of ear cuffs do you have?"</p><p>"One moment." The man left for the front room and came back with a rectangular container with multiple slots. Harry picked three simple thin silver bands that would sit on the top most part of his ear and flow with the natural curve of his ear at the top. Once done the only thing that could be consider 'like' his parents was his eyes. That unforgettable killing curse green was the only connection to his mother.</p><p>Harry was very pleased, he paid the guy and continued on to 'Clarence's Traveling Trunks', he bought two trunks and had them both equipped with wards and anti-theft charms. He then stopped at 'Hermes's Fine Inks' to get parchment, quills, and ink. He got raven feather quills long and thin with gold points. And he got inks in black, gold, red, emerald green, and sapphire blue. His next stop after that had been 'Herbert's Herbarium and Apothecary' to get his potions supplies. He also bought a large raven from 'Fantasy Pets' and named him Charon. Next, was books, at 'Filbert's Finest Binds' he picked up his needed books and a few others. He got books for : Ancient Runes, Wizarding Law, Wizarding traditions and holidays, Wizarding etiquette, gray magic spell books, Hogwarts a History, and a few of his so called auto biographies. After all he wanted to know the full scope of what they thought of him. And also who he had to sue if they slandered him.</p><p>He stopped for a very brief lunch before hitting 'Twilfit &amp; Tattings'. Where he got got formal robes, dress shirts, black slacks, cloaks, pajamas, and blazers. They came in shades of dark blue, dark green, black, wine red, white(dress shirts only), and dark purple. He walked with Death to his final destination 'Ollivander's'. He had purposely saved this one for last as he knew his first wand had been difficult. Harry walked in Death trailing behind him.</p><p>"Ah I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter, and I see you brought Death. Let's get you started Mr. Potter." Ollivander disappeared into the stacks. Harry raised his brow, what??? How the hell had Ollivander known Death... was well Death?</p><p>"Death, how did he know that it was you?" He asked.</p><p>"Ollivander is half wood fae, it's why he's so gifted at making wands and matching them. Well, that is unless someone is too unique, then he has to make wands from scratch. He can tell what I am and has a remarkable memory for people's wands and faces." Death replied.</p><p>"Of course he does, fae love knowing people's names." Harry said, he shook his head, it explained a lot actually.</p><p>"Try this on, eleven inches wormwood with unicorn hair." Ollivander said, before he could even flick it Ollivander snatched it back and hurried off muttering no. </p><p>"Twelve inches beechwood with dragon heartstring." Ollivander said, he only just barely touched it before the wand flew away from him.</p><p>"No, perhaps..." Ollivander said, trailing off.</p><p>"Twelve inches holly wood and Phoenix feather." Ollivander said,  his old wand, he sincerely doubted it would choose him again. Harry was steeped in death magic, there was no way the wand would react well to him. And he was right as soon as he held it every window in the shop shattered.</p><p>"Oh, dear I thought for sure, we'll have to keep trying then." Ollivander brought him several more wands, but none of them chose him. Why, did he always have to be different?  He sighed deeply, wondering how long it would take this time to match.</p><p>"I'm afraid that I will have to make your wand from scratch follow me." Ollivander said, clearly miffed by the situation. They both followed after him to a large back room, three long tables dominated the center. One table had various stacks of wood, and the other two were heaped with vials and bundles of wand cores. </p><p>"Mr. Potter, please walk along the side of each table and run your hand above each item, pick up the ones that feel right." Ollivander said, as he stood near Death to wait. Harry nodded and walked around before stopping and picking up cypress wood. Moving over to the other table, he found a box with no indication of what it is, and a vial of what appeared to be a creatures sharp black nails.</p><p>"Interesting indeed. We have cypress wood, Dementor nails, and Lethifold skin." Ollivander said, who didn't at all look surprised. At that point Harry was afraid his eyebrows would merge with his hair line. Who the hell had a wand like that?  Only he, would have the strangest wand ever </p><p>"How long will it take?" Harry asked. </p><p>"Not long Mr. Potter about a half hour." Ollivander replied, Harry nodded. Harry and Death ended up at the 'Gilded Wand', a much classier restaurant then the 'Leaky Cauldron', that and there was no telling who he'd run into there. They were seated at the far back of the restaurant upon request. He ordered strip steak and mashed potatoes with garlic broccoli. Death doesn't need food but he can digest liquids apparently and ordered the bitterest Cappuccino they served.</p><p>"Are we doing it tonight?" Harry questioned. </p><p>"Yes, little master tonight we'll remove the magic bindings Dumbledore bound your magical core with. I will also heal all of your scars and broken bones. You have so many badly healed breaks that, your bones could pass for a demented jigsaw puzzle. As well as remove and transfer the horcurux in your forehead." Harry nodded, as he fell silent, he finished his early dinner wondering if he'd even be able to keep it down later. They went and picked up his wand quickly before they returned to his bedroom at the Dursley's.</p><p>"I will be back later little one I must prepare the ritual room." Death said, and disappeared leaving Harry alone. For whatever reason he felt apprehensive about the ritual. But he knew one thing for sure, there was no way in hell he was going to go through all that, and return to the hellhole that his room was. He moved to the beat up broken desk and place his hand on it. The wood morphed under his hand to form a dark walnut desk, with the two front legs carved to look like snakes climbing up, their snouts touched the corners. Next, he took the broken one legged chair and made the wood match with four legs and a leather cushion. He moved to his tiny bed and transfigured it into a queen bed with an ornate dark cherry frame. He touched the floor, and made it a rich smoky oak color. He moved to the walls and made them a royal blue color. He took a pair of Dudley's old socks, and made them into two large bookcase to frame either side of the opposite wall, leaving enough space for his next piece of furniture.</p><p>He grab another piece of Dudley's clothes, and transfigured it into a large, dark walnut wood wardrobe to sit between the two bookcases. He then took a pair of old sneakers and made a cherry wood shoe bench with built in cubbies for his shoes near the door. And finally he transfigure one of Dudley's shirts to make an area rug. It was light grey with fern leaves printed in light blue, white, and teal. Man he forgot how utterly tiring it was to do this with the blocks on him. He had wasted just enough time that Death had suddenly appeared behind him.</p><p>"Little master it's time." Death said, Harry nodded and walked into Death's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets his magical core unbound. We get a look at Death's office. And Death explains how souls work and we find out how Death feels about Harry. And we finally meet Blaise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov

He opened his eyes to, what at first glance would appear to be an ordinary office, well that is until he saw the walls. They didn't look solid, more like a swirling dark purple and grey ooze, the colors touched but never mixed. He turned around to look for  Death and saw stacks upon stacks of paperwork and files. He glanced up and saw clouds, but the paper stacks went beyond them. He couldn't even see another "wall" anywhere else. Seeing his look of bafflement Death chuckled.</p><p>"Welcome to my office we are currently in my realm, essentially it is a pocket dimension suspended from time. Those never ending stacks are Soul files. Souls after, death remain in limbo, until I can process them for their judgement. There are so many dimensions, species, and multiverses that my job is truly never done. If you see shadows moving about it's undoubtedly one of my reapers. The universe is a big place and I wouldn't have the time to do it all myself, immortality withstanding of course." Death said, as he sat at a monstrous desk. It was white, or the exact white of bleached bones, the top was normal looking. The rest looked like it was constructed from a Hodge-podge of bones, he recognized rib bones and skulls, the other bones he couldn't identify. </p><p>Well that explained the infinite paperwork, Harry picked up a file from Death's desk. What?? </p><p>"Death why does this same guy have two folders?" Harry asked.</p><p>"More often then not, some souls exist in multiple timelines and dimensions. There are only so many souls and some get recycled or split between multiple places. Because of the soul split, ironically those people tend to have longer life spans." Death replied. </p><p>"Why, do they get longer lifespans?" Harry asked, curiously.</p><p>"When you die of natural causes they really aren't natural. The soul, as powerful as it is, can only be in a body for a certain amount of time before the body simply gives out. The ones who are split get longer lifespans with half a soul, it's sort of how man kind in general made up the whole soul mate trope. People may actually meet the second half of their soul born into a different vessel, so I guess the humans were kind of right. Though it is very rare, split souls are usually separated by dimensions or a whole separate timeline." Interesting, it possible he a split soul? Or just normal? Knowing his luck Harry thought his would be weird.</p><p>"I pretty much already figured mines a bit strange, am I....?" Harry asked, Death seemed amused at his inquiry.</p><p>"Oh, your soul is indeed one of the strangest. Yours is one of the few souls that is split multiple times, it is in no way the same as a horcrux. But there are currently ten more parts of your soul, split through out the multiverse. The other parts of you aren't half as resilient as you are Harry. You see Harry, you are the master soul, every time one of them dies, that soul fragment returns to you. Your soul, for better part of a couple thousand years, has allowed those split soul fragments to be reborn into a whole new being. Horcrux's that are made incorrectly once destroyed, well the soul fragment is gone forever. It can't be reattached, recycled, or even reborn. It's quit literally the death of a soul." Death rasped.</p><p>Wow, okay he was going to need time to think about the enormity of all of that. It did explain a lot though, especially the bits about Horcruxes.</p><p>"Come now little master we must get your ritual done, time might stand still here. But out there time still flows in steady streams." Death said, Harry nodded, making sure to keep Death's back in front of him, as they navigated around the stacks. This was a place he did not want to ever be lost in. After all, death by paperwork stack so wasn't the way he wanted to die. They did eventually find a "wall" with a dark wooden door, he had almost missed it. Within the room was a massive circular slab of stone etched with runes. The floor was made of the same purplish grey ooze that made up the walls. An alter stood near the circle with a large old tome open, the "walls" had bookcases and tables loaded with books, daggers, bones, and other things floating in jars he couldn't identify, nor did he ever want to.</p><p>"Go to the center of the circle after you've striped, lay down on the very center. Oh, and this is going to hurt you'll probably pass out before it gets bad...mmhh.. probably." Death said, unsure.  Really, he just so happened not to mention that part until now. And what does he mean probably??? Well, it's unavoidable he needed his bindings off now. If he waited too long it might shorten the growth of his magical core or just heavily damage it. He was already short, thank you, he didn't need to be magically short too. (lol, sorry I just had an image of Edward from fullmetal alchemist for that last line in my head.)</p><p>He finished and walked on the cold stone to the center and laid down. He heard Death start talking but soon lost interest in his words as he noticed the black tar like ooze bubble up through the rune sigils. He only started to panic a little when it started touching his skin and moving up his legs. It inched up his struggling body, until he couldn't move his whole lower half and torso. He stared in horror as it came to his face, he couldn't help the scream that ripped from his throat, as it filled his mouth and he choked. Blackness overtook his vision.....</p><p> </p><p>He cracked his eyes open his vision hazily looking at Death. Harry registered the intense pain from his throat and the ache of his body. Death was carrying him somewhere.</p><p>"Shhh, little one go back to sleep you body needs it. When you awaken it will be in your own bed." Harry instinctively cuddled closer to Death's chest, grasping at his robe uncovering part of Death's silver haired braid hanging over his shoulder. Before slowly... sleeping.</p><p>Death's pov </p><p>Death watched his tiny one fall asleep, before continuing on and stepping into the crystal clear water of the universes oldest fountain. Found only in his realm, it was called the fountain of life, the name was horribly misleading. It didn't give life, it healed souls and life threatening wounds, it was actually the inspiration for that whole fountain of youth bit. Ageing in people was a, natural progressive breakdown, of a soul's vessel. Souls couldn't be contained very long, so If you healed the soul, then as a side effect you healed the body.  It seemingly took years off of a damaged vessel, and it depended on how long a soul was submerged for. He didn't dip Harry in very long as an end result. He knew Harry was already annoyed with having a young body, being a twenty-four year old, stuck in an eleven year old's body. </p><p>Stepping out Death dried Harry's body and wrapped him up in his cloak. Death himself looked pretty normal, he looked the same as he had in Diagon. He only looked terrifying when he felt like it, he was several eons old, like beginning of everything old. He had to take some joy in his work, people might think him sick. But it wasn't any different then when the muggles scared each other at haunted houses. If you think of Death as a skeleton then he'd appear to people as a skeleton. It was mind over matter really, Harry wasn't afraid of him and viewed him as human. So for the first time in well over three millennia, Harry was the first to see his true face. </p><p>Harry was the first living being he actually liked in about three thousand years or so. As he said before, he preferred the company of already dead beings. Because of his connection to Death, Harry straddled the rift between living and dead. He loved Harry, like a parent loves a child, well as much as his cold dead heart would allow him to. He now had the power to intervene in Harry's life, nothing was going to hurt his little one. If anyone thinks that death is the end of all suffering, they would be wrong. Until he processed and released a soul for judgement, it was essentially his to do whatever he wished to with it. There was no time limit for how long he could keep a soul. He can torture a soul if he feels like it..... that being said Voldie and Dumbles better watch it.</p><p>Harry's pov </p><p>Harry awoke slowly, and for the first time in years, felt no aches or pains. It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't wearing his glasses. To say that he was ecstatic was an understatement, he really hated his glasses. He was by no means vain or even fashion conscious. It was super inconvenient to loose his glasses, without them he'd been blinder then a bat, maybe worse since the glasses weren't the correct prescription. He felt lighter like he'd been carrying around an extra weight he had no idea he had. He glanced up to see Death without his cloak, reading a book Harry had never seen before.</p><p>"Little master, how are you feeling?" Death asked.</p><p>"Really good considering what you did to me." Harry replied, Death chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, I thought you'd panic less, if I didn't tell you that primordial ooze had to go into and out of your body." Death said, nonchalantly. His eyes widened, what the hell was primordial ooze?</p><p>"Dare I ask what primordial ooze is?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.</p><p>"You don't want to know what's in that ooze, it's...better that you don't know. Just know, that its different from what primordial soup is, it's a really huge difference." What??? He knew the muggles theory about primordial soup, but he'd never heard of the ooze, it had to be made from something gross if Death wasn't telling him what was in it. </p><p>Harry got up to get ready and noticed Death's cloak wrapped about him. Warmth suffused him, Death was the only one besides his parents, and Sirius that cared for him. They protected him, while the whole rest of the world expected him to protect them. No, other child was expected to do the things, the world demanded of him. He startled as Death placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You should rest, you might feel good at the moment but that can change." Death said, pushing him back into a laying position.</p><p>"Relax, I only want you to take me back to Diagon for more books and breakfast." Harry said, he added puppy eyes for good measure, Sirius had taught him well. Because Death acquiesced almost immediately, approximately a half hour later they were in Borgin &amp; Burks down in Knockturn. He was pleasantly surprised to find several tomes that were in parselscript, those were truly priceless. But he got them dirt cheap, considering no one but Voldie and him could read it. They then settled in at the 'Gilded Wand' again, this time Harry ordered lemon-blueberry pancakes and fresh fruit. Death stuck with his usual cappuccino.</p><p>"What did you do with the horcurux from my forehead exactly?" Harry asked, Death hummed.</p><p>"I placed it into an old pocket watch that's been ticking around my desk. I have no idea how it got in there actually I have no need for one. It's currently being contained in my office where they can't do any damage. It's less then 1% of Riddle's soul, but it was leeching your magic and damaging your soul, by trying to burrow into it." Well that was a pretty accurate description of old Voldie's soul. Damn, thing must've been starved being cut off from the main soul, and horribly damaged. Death had told him that ripping off the chunks of soul the way Voldie did, was excruciatingly painful to the soul and left the fragments jagged and insane.</p><p>"So then Dumbles was wrong, about my parseltongue being from Voldie's soul piece then." Harry said, thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yes, horcurux or not you would've eventually manifested the ability. It's a bloodline trait, you can't suddenly gain something that's exclusive like that. It's truly amazing what Dumbledore can make people believe. Of course it was easier to convince you, as you've had no knowledge or experience to know the difference." Death said.</p><p>"Wait does that mean I'm related to Tom?" Harry asked, horrified. Death smirked.</p><p>"Oh, yes your cousins many generations removed. One of Slytherin's daughters married into the Peverell line, which later had Ignotus Peverell marry into the Potter line. The Potters at the time, had been less wealthy cousins, of the Peverell's from another previous marriage. Slytherin's blood ran thin in the Potter line only now resurfacing in you. Your exposure to snakes and another parselmouth awoke it. The Slytherin line later continued and ended with the Guants, which as you know was the surname of Riddle's mother." Death said.</p><p>Well, today was a day full of earth shattering events, though it did explain a lot. Primarily, that Dumbledore was full of shit or was lying his ass off about it. Death had told him that Dumbles, had an unhealthy obsession with the Deathly Hollows.</p><p>"And the bindings?" Harry asked.</p><p>"All gone little one, with luck and very powerful healing, you should have a rather large magical core. And maybe you might not be so short..." Death said, amused. Harry mumbled something about asshat deities being freakishly tall jerks. They got up to leave, before they made the door, a waiter tripped knocking into Harry, causing him to land on the floor on top of someone. Harry tried to sit up and was steadied by someone's arms. He looked down to see dark eyes regarding him curiously, sunkissed Mediterranean skin, short dark hair. Blaise Zabini... Harry knew his face had to be beyond red, as Death helped his stunned little master off of him. </p><p>"Sorry..." Harry mumbled before rushing outside, his face hot as he heard Death laughing loudly at him. He was never going to hear the end of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns the truth about who exactly was stealing from him. Dumbles and Molly throw a fit. Rotgutt's more of a troll then a goblin this chapter. Harry makes some connections and Harry briefly talks about his previous life's marriage to Ginny. Death makes a mind scape. And what the hell is Rita Skeeter up to?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>He was currently sitting cross legged, breathing deeply in meditation, and stretching his magical core. Harry had zero desire to wait for everything to progress naturally. He had too many enemies, sure he could have Death, simply 'take' them all. But power voids, were almost always immediately filled once emptied. Better the enemy you know, then one you've never seen or met. Plus, he needed to repay Voldie and Dumbles, for all the bullshit they put him through. Even after they had both been killed they still managed to destroy his life.</p><p>No, it wasn't just meditation it was a practice in patience, he knew he had a temper. And it had gotten the better of him more then once in the past. Earlier that morning, he'd been angry enough to have his magic shake the whole house. He knew their treachery ran deep, he just didn't think it ran that deep. He had received a letter from Rotgutt, regarding the audit on his vaults. Harry wasn't surprised to learn Dumbles was stealing from him, it was the identity of the others that made him see red. Payments had been made to: the Dursley's, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Minister Fudge, Sybill Trelawney, and The order of the Phoenix. The order of the fried chicken payments could've been authorized by his parents, but the others. Particularly Trelawney.... Harry would bet anything, the payment had been for her prophecy. After all, who the hell has a job interview in a shady pub, with no wards on the room, that just so happened to be over heard by a deatheater. That later led to the murder of his parents, no Harry didn't believe in coincidences. And Fudge made office right near the tail end of the first war. Sirius never did get a trial, someone had to have buried that knowledge. And who better then the Minister, he was paid well, meanwhile an innocent suffered for their greed. </p><p>He couldn't help Sirius yet, many things had to happen first. So as much as it pained him to, he'd have to leave Siri in their a little longer. The only good news was that Death had made the dementors leave Siri alone. As for the others, he could pretty much guess why, especially in Ron's case. It was pretty obvious from 4th year, damn he could kick himself for being that dense. The moron had also, single handedly managed to fuck up his schooling too. Ron had convinced him to take crappy easy classes, like Divination and muggle studies. He'd made Harry goof off and not take anything seriously, distracting him from training and studying. So it made sense that he was paid to be his friend. No, strangely the most upsetting had been Molly and Ginny, he really had been dense. His later marriage to Ginny should've driven the point home.</p><p>He spent most of his time sleeping on the couch, and when they did sleep together they never touched. No, cuddling for him, hell half the time they didn't even speak. If he hadn't had a wedding ring on his finger and kids, he'd have never known he was married. So many obvious things and he'd missed all of them, even Hermione had been in on it after their 2nd year. Death said Dumbles had taken advantage of her fear, after the basilisk she had wanted to leave him. She felt it was too dangerous, but Dumbles promised her rare books and a high up Ministry job. In the end she ultimately accepted, she hadn't betrayed him yet, but that meant nothing to him. If she could do it once she'd do it again, and he wasn't going to be a sucker twice.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Hogwarts- Dumbledore's office......</p><p>Fawkes squawked in indignation, as Albus started throwing the odd metal contraptions that were linked to the Potter child. To say he was pissed was an understatement. They were gone! Both of them had vanished along with his vault key! He could always get another key, but the Hallows, he couldn't replace those his elder wand and the Potter's cloak had vanished. He'd actually had to find his old wand, only to find that it, was no longer compatible with him.</p><p>And to top it all off that, the insignificant brat had foiled his plans for Hagrid and the stone. And his instruments keyed to the brat had stopped working, additionally, he couldn't find any of the tomes he'd taken from the Potter vaults. What in Merlin's hairy balls was going on! Not everything was lost just yet, well except for his Hallows. He'd murdered and betrayed many people to obtain those Hallows as well as his reputation! AND THEY WERE GONE!!!!!! He threw a book at Phineas Nigellis's laughing face... if only he could burn the smug bastard off the wall, but Hogwarts wouldn't let him!!!</p><p>The floo flared to life revealing a very irate Molly Weasley.</p><p>"Albus, Gringotts has taken all our money out, all of it. You have to do something those little freaks took everything, including what you paid us for the Potter brat." Molly said. Gods, her voice was unforgivably shrill.</p><p>"Now, Molly I'm sure it's some kind of mistake..." He said, in his most patient soothing voice.</p><p>"It had better be we're ruined without it. Fix this now!!" She shouted. If he didn't need her he'd have killed her already. Today was a disaster......</p><p> </p><p>At Gringotts....... </p><p>"What do you mean I can't get another key! I'm his magical guardian!" He shouted. This was ridiculous they were denying him access to the Potter vaults! Him! The greatest wizard since Merlin and they were denying him!! </p><p>"I'm sorry sir their was a change in Gringotts policies, only the owner of the account is allowed to have a key. Also the policies regarding vault transactions has changed. Due to our latest break in, no one but the confirmed owner of the vault is allowed to withdraw funds. That also means not even magical guardians are allowed to withdraw. That being said, in regards to the withdrawals of your account and the Weasley vault. The transactions were never authorized, or verified by the account holder, there fore all funds and items are returned to the vault." Rotgutt was truly having far too much fun lying to the thieving fool. And Lord Potter-Peverell didn't even have to pay him, the old wizard had lied and stolen from one of the banks contractors. You didn't steal from goblins even if it was inadvertently</p><p>This was a complete nightmare! No money, no tomes, no invisibility cloak! That explains one Hallow and the Weasley account, but where was the elder wand???</p><p>"So their is no way to place the funds back into the Weasley account from the Potter?" He asked, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"No." The little creature said as he looked inordinately pleased and smug about it. Blast those little freaks, he really hated creatures and people with creature blood. They were unnatural!!</p><p>"Deposit the same amount you took from the Weasley's from the Hogwart's vault." It was a good thing the Weasley's were poor that vault was meant to help orphans afford supplies for school. The vile little thing left to do as he was told, he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He needed to calm down and recalculate his plans, none of this could be the boy's fault. He was too weak from the bindings, and being drained by the horcurux. And surely the Dursley's had done a good job of beating the fight out of him. Yes, everything would be fine, and it wouldn't take much to, convince the child to give him access again. It was only a minor loss compared to the loss of the 'death stick'.</p><p>Harry's pov </p><p>Harry was grinning madly, Death had just finished telling him what happened at Hogwarts and Gringotts. Oh, he loved Rotgutt so much right now. The devious little goblin just made his day, without even knowing it! Boy was Dumbles in for a surprise, in just a few short days. It wasn't just time for school to start, but Harry had sent something to Rita Skeeter, anonymously of course. With luck, Rita would sow the first seeds of doubt about Dumbles. After all, he needed a solid foundation, for his smear campaign. Harry wanted to destroy and take everything from Dumbledore, before he killed him. He couldn't have the old goat die a martyr or hero, no the old man would regret everything and then some. The goat wouldn't even find peace in death, Death was very protective of him, so he was sure that Dumbles's after life wasn't going to be pleasant.</p><p>"Are you ready for the next few days?" Harry asked.</p><p>"But of course." Death replied, Harry and he were going to spend the days stretching his core, and the nights while he slept, Death would be preparing his mindscape. There were two and a half Legimen's, walking about Hogwarts, and he didn't want any of them in his head. Though Voldie was probably too weak to even be threat at the moment, plus , Harry seriously doubted he could see through Quirrell's turban. He sucked at occlumency, so... Death was definitely going to have to help him. In his defense though, Snape was being a complete ass to him last time. That man really needed to work on his teaching skills.</p><p>And so it began Harry spent his days meditating to stretch his core and reading his school books. Ron had made him miss way too much information. And the nights, Death worked his magic, the first night he laid out a very basic landscape that resembled a dense forest. The second night, Death formed a large structure, that was basically a large library. He disguised thoughts, memories, and knowledge into books and tomes. The lower half of the structure or basement was an outside graveyard. On the third day Death, essentially booby trapped the mindscape. Trapdoors in the library dropped to the graveyard, random books sucked you in or would try to bite your face or throat. And barriers were erected on the outer space of the main mindscape.</p><p>Harry knew Death would never let anyone hurt him, so he knew his mind was full proof now. Tomorrow was a big day, he'd be returning to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to set everything into motion, tomorrow was going to be good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so excited guys! Next time Harry returns to Hogwarts and we get the first taste of the deathnote. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry talks with Death on the train. Death gives Harry a deathnote. And Harry reels Blaise in as a friend (for now their 11 even if Harry's mind is 24). Harry gets an uncle, and we still don't know all of what Rita's up to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry finished checking his trunks, before shrinking them and placing them into his school robes pocket. He was going to be riding with Death this time, and he wasn't stopping their conversation just to change. Not that it would bother him too much, Death, had already seen all his goods from the unbinding ritual. Turning he spotted Death in his human form sitting on the edge of his desk.</p><p>"Are you ready little master?" Death asked. Harry nodded and stepped forward into Death's waiting embrace. Swirling darkness met his eyes, he buried his face into Death's cloak. Their was only so long Harry could look, at one of Death's portals before it made him nauseous. Seconds later he felt solid ground under his feet. They were on the Hogwarts express, Harry knew they were incredibly early as no one else was there.</p><p>"How early are we exactly?" Harry asked.</p><p>"The train hasn't arrived at the platform yet so we are alone except for the staff." Death said, as he added a series of wards: silencing, notice me not, and repellent charms. After all, neither wanted to be interrupted, they had much to discuss. </p><p>"How goes Rita's progress?" Harry asked, he had sent some information to Rita Skeeter anonymously of course. Something to keep Dumbledore busy so to speak, and sow the seeds of discord amongst the general populace and his sycophants. Death smiled.</p><p>"You were right, given the right bait and the trail of breadcrumbs. She's like a bloodhound, she has been running down sources all week. Her article is set to be printed tomorrow morning."  Death replied, it was Harry's turn to grin, everything was perfect.</p><p>"Good, I want to make a splash for my Hogwarts homecoming." Harry said, Death chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, little master you never cease to amuse me. I have something for you." Death said, as he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a book. It was black with gold inlay around the edges, a silver skull raised up from the cover, it's mouth open in a silent scream. A blood red rose was inside it's mouth, a raven sat perched on top of the skull, beady eyes peering straight through his being. Harry opened the cover and flipped through it, the pages were infinite and entirely blank.</p><p>"What... is this for?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Why little master that is a Deathnote, to be more specific it is my Deathnote it's called Raven's Rose. You can write any name within it's pages with a date and they will die. If you specify how they die ,then that's how they'll die, if you don't they'll simply have an accident or a heart attack. If you don't know their name you need only use your reaper eyes. Reaper eyes reveal the name and remaining lifespan of whoever your looking at. Because of your connection to me, the reaper eyes won't require half your lifespan. I gave them to you when you had your unbinding ritual." Harry stared at him wide eyed. </p><p>"So anytime, anywhere, and any way I can kill someone?" Harry inquired. </p><p>"Yes, little master as I said if no cause of death is specified, a heart attack or a really convenient accident, will conveniently take care of it." Harry smiled his eyes glittering, this was perfect. With this and Death, watching his back he couldn't lose, best of all he wouldn't be associated with any of the accidents. Harry felt the train come to a stop, they must have arrived at platform 9 3/4. He saw the packed platform, and best of all a frazzled Molly Weasley and family. He should've seen it the first go around, an all magical family, going the muggle way to the platform. Especially, since the twins said that his first year, was the only year that they accessed the platform that way.</p><p>It was such an obvious set up, his need for family, and his need to get away from the Dursley's had made him blind. Blind to what was going on, and what they had done. He thought he'd seen the worst in humanity with the Dursley's. He had wanted to see the best in everyone else, believing that nobody could be worse then them. He was wrong, at least the Dursley's were honest about their feelings in regards to him. Other then claiming his parents died in a car crash, they hadn't lied to him. It's pretty bad when the Dursley's were considered honest, in comparison to everyone else. He'd been so lost in thought, that he hadn't noticed the train had taken off again.</p><p>"Are you going to confront your so called friends?" Death asked, silently staring at him this whole time. Harry was pretty sure he hadn't blinked at all really. He'd thought of doing so, but concluded with the exception of Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbledore, they hadn't done anything to him yet....yet. He wasn't the forgiving type anymore, not after everything they did to him.</p><p>"I haven't really decided yet what exactly I will do with them. I'm not going to make friends with them again, or even be nice to them. For now I'll wait and see, I only have plans for two of them so far." Harry said, Death raised a silver eyebrow.</p><p>"What kind of plans do you have for them?" Death asked, Harry smirked.</p><p>"For Ginny, my dear ex-wife, she is going to be executed. Dumbles thought he was being slick, their is a year old marriage contract in my vault. What Dumbles doesn't know, is he has the wrong name on it, which makes it invalid. Rotgutt says that he listed my name as Harry James Potter, my first name Harry, is a shortening of my real first name Harrison. And my last name is Potter-Peverell now. Since the names don't match it's invalid, which thank Merlin, being married to her once was enough thank you. That being said the bride isn't ever going to make it to the wedding. And with the restrictions and Rotgutt's, sheer hatred the old goat won't be filing another. And as for Ron, since he's so keen to follow Dumbles, he's going to have an accident in one of Dumbledore's plans." Death smirked back at him. They'd been talking for so long, that the windows were dark, and he could just barely make out some of Hogwart's towers in the distance. </p><p>"Well little one, your destination is coming up fast. Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Death said, Harry scoffed their wasn't much Death wouldn't do. A brief bout of sadness overcame him, Siri had said the same thing many times, to him before going back to school. It really was going to be hard leaving him in that hellhole even if it was only for a little longer. But Death had assured him that Siri was doing better, since the dementor's were giving his cell a wide berth. Death had also placed glamours in his cell to make it look filthy, but in actuality it was now clean. Siri had new clothes and Death had been bringing him food and potions. Harry wanted to go with Death so bad to see him, but he knew if he went, he'd never be able to leave Sirius there. Harry had always suspected, that Dumbles had just as much to do with Siri's death, as Bellatrix and Voldie did. </p><p>He truly believed at the moment that he was safer in Azkaban, then in Dumbledore's clutches. After all, he'd been too happy and a little rebellious. And Dumbles couldn't let him have that, not at all, it was too much freedom. He was going to relish destroying that old man. As for Tom, he suspected that he too was a victim of Dumbledore's machinations. Harry was startled out of his thoughts, by Death scooping him up, and giving him a bone cracking hug. Harry in return clung to Death like the lifeline he was. Death put him down and with a backwards glance, disappeared into the void. A few minutes later the train came to a stop, and Harry saw Hagrid gathering first years. Harry stayed at the very back of the group, not wanting to be noticed at all. He had the oddest sensation of being watched, but hadn't noticed anyone in particular looking at  him.</p><p>They loaded up the boats and for half a second Harry thought he'd be alone when he felt the boat dip. Harry looked over to see Zabini was sitting across from him, and regarding him curiously.</p><p>"So we meet again." Blaise said, as Harry reddened a bit remembering their first meeting.</p><p>"So we do and who might you be?" Harry asked, he already knew, but Death had said that the Zabini's had been mostly neutral leaning towards the dark. It would be good to get at least one pureblood, to change to his side.</p><p>"Well, you fell on me so it's fair to say you first." Blaise said, Harry ducked his head to the side, damn it he knew he wouldn't live that down. </p><p>"Harrison, or Harry Potter, and you?" Harry said, if Blaise was surprised he didn't show it, something to be said for pureblood masks he supposed. </p><p>"Blaise Zabini." Blaise replied, Harry nodded.</p><p>"So Blaise, what house do you think you will be sorted into?" Harry asked, Harry could see that Blaise was mulling over something.</p><p>"Slytherin I think, but maybe Ravenclaw, I can't see myself in any other houses, and you?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Ravenclaw for sure." Harry replied, sure he could just let things run it's course and go to Slytherin. But he knew Dumbles would never give him any freedom if he did. He might think that the horcrux was influencing him, or even possessed him. Which wasn't true, but Dumbledore was a demented old goat, anything was possible for him. He wouldn't be surprised if Dumbles, truly believed his own lies, or even remembered all of them. Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive. -Sir Walter Scott. Scott had it right if you couldn't keep your lies straight it was all going to fall apart eventually. Harry was startled by loud arguing happening a few boats away. Some how Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, had ended up on the same boat. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Death was having a bit of fun.</p><p>But Harry couldn't see Death anywhere hidden among the students.</p><p>"Your wrong! Me and Harry will be best mates, and we're going to stop all you evil deatheaters." Ron spat. Harry had never wanted anyone to drown more in his life.</p><p>"Please, you probably don't even know Potter. And why on Morgana's green Earth, would he want to be your friend Weasel!" Draco shouted, hmm Draco was right, nothing on Earth would make him be friends with Ron again. Ron actually pushed Draco, Draco planted his feet, and pushed back causing Ron to flail back and fall overboard. Ron surfaced and was about to yell, at Draco before it turned into a scream, as massive tentacles lifted a panicking Ron out of the water. It unceremoniously dropped Ron back in the boat. Draco laughed so hard it almost resembled a cackle. Harry covered a smile with his hand, maybe he would give Draco another chance. He'd often wondered how different things, would've turned out had he been friends with Draco, and gone to Slytherin. </p><p>Harry turned back to Blaise again, only to see him smirking at the other two as well. Not even in the Entrance hall and the dumbfuckery had already begun. Leave it to Ron, to completely embarrass himself before school had even started. They docked shortly after and trekked up to the main door. Ron was complaining about it being freezing and that Malfoy was a git. Professor McGonagall came into view as the doors open. She was about to speak when she noticed Ron's sopping wet form.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley what happened to you!" She asked, Ron's face grew red as the other students snickered at him.</p><p>"Aye, Professor he tripped and fell in the water, he did. Our Squid was nice enough ter place him back in his boat." Hagrid said.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Weasley Hogwarts does have showers, there is no need to dive into the lake!" Ron's face was such an impressive red, he could've outdone Vernon's trademark red. McGonagall explained to them some rules, and to follow behind her. Single file they went into the Great hall for the welcoming feast. Harry and Blaise hung out near the back, as the others moved forward oohing, and awwing. They stopped and Dumbledore, stepped forward towards the podium.</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone, before we start the sorting. The Forbidden Forest is entirely forbidden, as well as the third floor corridor. Curfew for students under year seven is 8pm. Anyone caught wandering will get detention with Mr. Filch." Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall brought forth the sorting hat, it started singing the school song, and absently wondered if the founders were laughing in their graves. It was like the best prank ever, make the whole student body sing the most ridiculous song ever every year. The sorting started :Hermione had gone to Gryffindor, Daphne had gone to Slytherin, Neville had gone to Hufflepuff, Draco, Theo, and Pansy in Slytherin. And and Harry was called next he walked forward as the hall was entirely silent.</p><p>They were staring at him like muggles stared at sideshow attractions. He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.</p><p>"Well, welcome back Mr. Potter or should I say Potter-Peverell. My your mind has greatly changed, not at all like it was the first time. Hmm, your best choice is still Slytherin. But I can tell, you still are denying, your true nature." The hat said.</p><p>"I'm only denying it to remain unnoticed. I want Ravenclaw." Harry said tersely. The hat hopped about his head space admiring Death's work on his inner mind. </p><p>"Well, one thing is for sure your no longer suitable for Gryffindor. And Hufflepuff wouldn't survive you...." The hat said gazing about.</p><p>"It had better be Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. Harry hopped off the stool, and headed for the cheering mass of blue and bronze ravens. Harry sat quietly at the very end of the table. Surprisingly, Blaise went to Ravenclaw as well.  Ron went to Gryffindor, which caused him to throw a bit of a tantrum, saying he was supposed to be with Harry! Harry snorted, Ron barely had more brains then a flobberworm, he wouldn't survive in an actual academic climate. The only thing he was gifted in, was chess and making himself look ridiculous. </p><p>The sorting finished and they tucked into their food. Harry saw Dumbledore and Quirrell, eyeing him out of corner of his eye. Great now they were both curious, about him it was, only a matter of time really. Snape also gave him sidelong looks, but fared much better in covering it up. Once the feast was over, they were all led out by prefects, to show them where the dorms were. Harry thought it was kinda bad security,if all you had to do was answer a question, on the other hand they didn't have a fixed password. So if someone was an idiot like say Ron for instance, they'd never get in. He'd have to ward his bed, and have Death bolster them. If anyone can just walk in, it wasn't secure at all really, but that was typical of Dumbledore's effect on Hogwarts. </p><p>Bad things always happened and yet the Headmaster, who was tied to the wards, didn't know how this was happening or why? He was safer in deatheater headquarters, then he was with Dumbledore, which was sad really. It however didn't dim his love for Hogwarts in the slightest. The castle was still his home, he just wished Dumbledore's slimy fingers, weren't all over it. He was sharing a dorm with Blaise, and two other boys Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot. Harry would bet money their dorm had expansion charms. The room was big each of the four beds, had nightstands on each side, a wardrobe, and a desk. And the beds were so evenly spaced, that their was almost six feet apart. Dressing screens with the Ravenclaw crest and colors separated, each of their spaces giving each boy a liberal amount of space and privacy.</p><p>Harry chose the one at the very end with Blaise's bed next to his. On the other side of the room across, from them is where Anthony and Terry had their space. At the moment Harry was alone warding his trunk, whenever he did magic, he never touched his wand. He was too used to wandlessly doing everything, and his distraction allowed, for Blaise to come up behind him watching him work. It took an embarrassing amount of time to notice really, with Death, being his favorite stalker you'd think he would notice someone behind him.</p><p>"So wandless magic and warding you definitely don't learn that from muggles." Blaise said, crap, you most definitely don't. Well, Death was going to play a larger part then he thought in 'raising' him.</p><p>"Oh, I recently discovered I had an Uncle, Azrael Peverell. He taught me so much over this past summer." Harry said, this idea had merit Dumbles wouldn't be able to hurt Death, like he could Sirius. Plus it would get him away from his relatives. And ruin Dumbledore's plans for him to stay imprisoned, with the Dursley's, while also making the goat look bad. </p><p>"Your related to the Peverell's?" Blaise asked surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, direct line descendant." Harry replied.</p><p>"And he's only now just come into your life?" Blaise asked, suspiciously. Hmmm, to tell or not to tell?</p><p>"When my parents died, I was supposed to be given to Lord Peverell. But Dumbledore sealed their wills, and made himself my magical guardian, forcing me to live with muggles." It was valid Dumbles had sealed their wills, he had to have a special reading with Rotgutt. And his parents specified that he was to never, be around or raised by the Dursley's or Dumbles. Sirius had been made his primary guardian, with Snape as his second. So the only real lie was Death being his uncle.</p><p>"Why would he do that?" Blaise asked, genuinely sounding surprised with a touch of disbelief.</p><p>"Good, question he's also been stealing from me for years, abusing his magical guardian status, and taking money and items out of my accounts without my permission." Harry replied in a detached cold tone. </p><p>"Why, why you Harry?" Blaise asked, Harry shook his head he'd been wondering that his life. And the only person that might know for sure was Death. And Death wouldn't tell Harry certain things, which was utterly maddening sometimes.</p><p>"I've been wondering that my whole life, what did I ever do to deserve any of it really." Harry said, he couldn't help it his voice got rough ,and he just knew those traitorous tears, were gathered at the ends of his eyes. Blaise actually surprised Harry by pulling him into a hug, no one but Death or Sirius had ever hugged him and meant it. Harry didn't feel any deception, or mocking coming from the other teen. All he wanted was to be normal, to be loved. Was that really so wrong? Why? Why?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys next chapter Death visits Sirius. Harry and Blaise go to classes and we finally find out what Rita's up to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally find out what Rita's been up to. Blaise and Harry go to classes. We all meet Dusk the most terrifying eagle-owl. And Death visits Sirius.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry awoke from a sound sleep, surprisingly nightmare-less, and creeped out of bed careful not to wake the others. Harry didn't have fond memories of sharing a dorm bathrooms. Always crowded, lines to the sinks and showers, yeah he didn't miss that chaos. Now was the perfect time to get ready for the day. As he did his routine he couldn't help, but think about last night. He'd allowed himself to be vulnerable, to trust someone that wasn't Siri or Death. For the first time, in a long time he felt like he could trust someone else. He knew he'd always have that chip on his shoulder, that he'd forever be precautious, where people were concerned. Blaise had been surprisingly warm for someone who'd been so aloof in his before life. </p><p>Before his trip to the past, Blaise had never spoken to him at all. All Harry had known about him, was that he hung out with Draco and their other friends. He'd never given Blaise any thought, he'd never done anything to him. It was a shame there were so many missed opportunities.... He really had to stop thinking about his before life, the what ifs would drive him mad otherwise. On his way back to his bed he cast a wandless Tempus, it was still a bit early, life with the Dursley's had left him with more then just scars. Most of the time he couldn't sleep in, he was usually up early, or because of Voldie. He wouldn't recommend, to anyone really, to never share minds with a dark lord. </p><p>After getting dressed into his school robes, he made sure to pack for the days courses. Truthfully the part he looked forward to, the most was the debut of Skeeter's article in the Prophet. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Dumbles face, it was sure to be amusing and make his day. He wandered down through the common room and down to the Great hall, much like at the sorting, Harry perched himself at the end of the table. He preferred to sit with his back to the wall, and an easy way out, some might call it paranoia. But it's not paranoia if there really are people out to get you. I mean he had three teachers, a Dark lord, a Cerberus,  a Troll, giant Acromantulas, Dementors, a Basilisk, and a Dragon. And that had all happened at Hogwarts alone! </p><p>Blaise had joined him with a mumble morning and a yawn. Harry decided to eat toast and fresh sliced fruit skewers, with water and pumpkin juice. More students trickled in slowly, until almost everyone was there. The professors started passing out schedules, and all was normal. Until the mail started to arrive that is, owls started swooping down, dropping packages and papers. Harry tried not to snort, as the Weasley owl landed in a bowl of eggs, flopping around hysterically. Ron had to fish the poor thing out, and got a egg covered wing to the face for all his trouble. Harry hid his laugh in Blaise's shoulder, Blaise himself was smirking. Harry swore a few people almost fell off their chairs laughing at Ron. Nudging at his shoulder brought his attention to Dusk, Dusk was Death's large eagle-owl. Death's large eagle-owl with talons as large as dinner plates, beady black eyes, and black/brown feathers. Harry took his package from Dusk offering some bacon to the creature for his trip. He also snagged a paper from a frightened Daily Prophet owl. </p><p>If it were possible for an owl to pull its head in like a turtle, that poor owl would've. Blaise and his other housemates were eyeing Dusk as well. He scratched just under Dusk's sharp beak, at the tender hallow of skin and feathers. One of the other first year students at his table squeaked, gaining Dusk's attention, he let out a throaty hiss in response before taking flight. He opened his package from Death first, it had wrapped truffles in it. His favorite kinds too, they came from the Gilded Wand, he loved the raspberry- lemon ones. He really didn't eat a whole lot of candy anymore, since he wasn't around Ron, he didn't end up buying some by proxy. It was then he heard the hall grow, mostly quiet as a gasp here and there permeated the air. Harry grabbed his Daily Prophet and saw the front page article.</p><p>DUMBLEDORE'S COVER UP /&gt;

WHO REALLY KILLED ARIANNA DUMBLEDORE! </p><p>(((Readers, I was shocked when I was sent an anonymous source of information. Naturally I had to pursue this lead, I went to the Ministry of Magic, and was shocked to find no file in regards to a murder investigation existed! Only a tiny note that she was killed in the crossfire of a fight between her brother and Grindelwald. Why was their no investigation into her death?</p><p>Why didn't the Ministry use, the Occultatum Memoriam Loco spell, which reveals the memories of any location to view what happened. Even more suspicious was that the, Dumbledore family home was destroyed shortly after. Was it done to get rid of bad memories or to cover up what happened to her? A witness who was walking past the home, stated that he was walking by and only saw one flash of green from Dumbledore's wand, as he'd been standing with his back to the window. He swears that he saw no other spells being thrown. With that in mind dear readers can we really blame Grindelwald for her murder, when he hadn't used a single spell that day. Was it Dumbledore or Grindelwald? You decide.)))</p><p>Harry looked up at the teachers table, and watched as all the color drained from the old goats face. Harry had to keep a straight face, a smirk threatened to break out on his face, as colorful robes swished behind Dumbledore as he hurried away. Harry was definitely having a good day so far.</p><p>Harry and Blaise left and made their way to Herbology, everyone else seemed to be caught in the drama. When they arrived at the greenhouses, it was entirely deserted.</p><p>"Well, you definitely weren't kidding when you said Dumbledore was up to some shady things." Blaise said.</p><p>"Shady doesn't even come close to what, Dumbledore has undoubtedly done. His targeting of me is beyond creepy, I mean isn't Dumbledore well over eighty?" Eww, just eww yeah he'd meant to spin it that way, but it was still disgusting. He must have shivered because Blaise asked him if he was cold. </p><p>"Your the one that gave Skeeter that lead didn't you?" Blaise asked, Harry thought about playing dumb, but realized that telling Blaise would be better in the long run for their friendship. And Blaise wasn't a gossip, he wasn't likely to spread it around. Plus he'd had a favorable reaction to his declarations from the night before. </p><p>"I did, considering what that man did to me, this is mild revenge if anything." Harry replied, which was true, more true then Blaise would ever know.</p><p>"Is it real then? Did he really kill his sister?" Blaise asked, watching him curiously.</p><p>"Yup, Arianna had been sick most of her life. After their parents died Albus and Aberforth had to care for her. One of their neighbors said, that Albus always seemed more resentful of his duties. A passerby really did witness, the fight that ended Arianna's life. Grindelwald was merely shouting from the other end of the room, he never drew his wand once. Aberforth was in the room too, but I imagine he was too scared to say anything to the authorities. Or Albus obliviated him, either way no one came forward, and no investigation was given." Everything in that statement was true except, for the passerby was Death, and he wasn't telling Blaise that.</p><p>Their conversation ceased as the other students filed in. Professor Sprout introduced herself and told them that they would be drawing and pruning Shrivelfig plants. It brought back unfortunate memories, of crushing Shrivelfigs for Draco that potions class so long ago. </p><p>There next class was History of Magic, which was more boring then usual as if was about yet another goblin war. With all the wars those creatures had, he was always surprised, that they hadn't wiped themselves out yet. There was more wizarding history then goblin wars, and this had been going on for over fifty years. Hogwarts wasn't destitute by any means, they could've gotten a new History teacher at anytime.</p><p>Next was lunch, which hadn't been much different from breakfast. Everyone was still talking about Skeeter's article, Harry noted that Dumbledore was still gone. After that they had a flying lesson, Harry didn't show off this time. As much as he loved Quidditch it would be too distracting to his goals. They had a free period which they used to sit by the lake.</p><p>The last class of the day was Astronomy they studied star maps in the classroom as the night was too cloudy for the telescopes. Blaise and him then went down to dinner. Dumbledore was still missing, and McGonagall looked annoyed. I would be too, if a bunch of kids, asked questions about Dumbledore all day.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile.....Azkaban Prison Sirius pov</p><p>Sirius awoke to someone petting his hair, he would've normally flinched away. But he was so touch starved after all these long years. He looked to find the man with braided white hair. He'd been here twice a day for over a month bringing, food, clothes, and potions. He hadn't spoken to him yet, their was just something about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, he wasn't afraid, but at the same time he was off. It was the best he could do, he accepted the potion given to him. As the stranger unloaded a picnic basket. </p><p>He pulled out a large platter of roast beef sandwiches, a covered bowl of melon, and a flask of apple juice. The man backed away and allowed Sirius to begin eating. Who was this guy and why was he doing all this. He also noticed that since the man had started coming, the dementors wouldn't come near his cell. Even better he'd had his cell cleaned, and his bed was more comfortable. Best of all it wasn't so blasted cold anymore! He almost jumped when a brush started going through his hair, and he shivered as magic washed over him freshening him up. His cheeks pinkened in shame for not being able to do it himself. He was also startled to notice that his prison jumper had been changed. A blush rushed to his cheeks, it was then that the man finished brushing the snarls from his hair. </p><p>He came to face Sirius looking at him with blue-grey eyes, he moved closer to Sirius and grasped one of his hands. His skin felt cold before he released his hand. He noticed that his nails had been trimmed and no longer bled from hangnails. The man repeated the process with his other hand. He turned to get another sandwich, and glanced back only to find that the man was gone. He became determined to talk to the man next time he came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys sorry if the classes weren't too detailed. They were meant to be filler really. The main focus was Rita's article and Sirius getting a visit from Death.</p><p>Next chapter: Harry's first potions lesson. And Sirius finally decides to talk to his mysterious caregiver Death.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry wasn't in a hurry to make it to classes today, no whoever made their schedules was a sadist. No one should ever have to deal with Snape early in the morning. Blaise and Harry's first class of the day was potions, after breakfast they were standing in the corridor outside of the potions classroom. They were the only ones there, which was fine by Harry. Some people had the very rude habit of staring at him, and they made no effort to hide it either.</p><p>Harry felt Snape nearby, and caught sight of swishing black cloak disappear into a dark hallow of the hallway. Blaise wasn't paying much attention as he was fishing through his bag for a notebook. Harry knew that Snape, was only doing what spies did best, gathering information. The question was is it because of Snape's own curiosity or was it Dumbledore. They weren't talking, so what if anything, Snape was getting from observing them he'd never know.</p><p>"Hello Professor." Harry said, Blaise twitched a bit he really hadn't noticed their shadowy Professor.</p><p>"Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini shouldn't you both still be at breakfast?" He asked.</p><p>"Waiting for class sir, do you mind if we come in early?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"So long as your quiet." Snape replied, wow, he really had to keep Blaise, if he'd said that Snape would've never let them in. They followed Snape's swishing robes into the classroom. Small wonder people compared him to a bat, he'd never seen anyone else do that with their robes, they really did flare out like wings. Harry and Blaise settled down near the front setting out books, quills, ink, and notebooks. He might actually have a better then passing grade this time around, no Slytherins to sabotage his potion. No nagging Hermione, or grumbling Ron. He wanted this time around to be different from his other life, he wanted Snape to actually see him, and not a clone of his father.</p><p>Snape had never given him any special treatment, but he also saved him several times. Harry knew that this was more then likely because of his mother. In the end, Harry hoped to use her, to bridge the gap between them. Harry started a quiet conversation with Blaise about cutting techniques for potions. Snape rose to let the other students come in and sit down. Snape moved to the front.</p><p>((("There will be no foolish wandwaving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potions making. However, for those select few.....who possess, the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, glory, and even death.))) (Direct quote Snape/Rowling.) Snape then turned to Harry, somethings never truly changed it would seem.</p><p>"Mr. Potter our resident celebrity. What would be created if powdered root of Asphodel was added to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked with a sneer. ((Rowling))</p><p>"That would be the Draught of Living Death, it's a very powerful sleeping potion that mimics death." Harry replied, he knew Snape never expected him to know that.</p><p>"Where then does one find a Bezoar Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, clearly annoyed. ((Rowling))</p><p>"It's a stone found in a goat's stomach, which neutralizes poisons and stabilizes potions."  Harry replied, Snape seemed a little off.</p><p>"Mr. Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked, looking at Harry with an odd expression. ((Rowling))</p><p>"It's the same thing, both are names for Aconite. Aconite leaves are very toxic and can be found in magical forests. It's also a main ingredient of Wolf's Bane potion." Harry replied, he knew Snape had been trying to tell him something, and he would make sure Snape knew he had understood. </p><p>"Well, what are you all staring at write this down!" Snape barked, they spent the rest of class taking notes. Harry mulled over Snape's choice of words. Asphodel was a breed of lily flower, which in flower language 'My regrets follow you to the grave'. And Wormwood means 'absence or bitter sorrow'. So in essence he bitterly regretted his mother's death. Leave it to Snape to expect an eleven year old to understand something like that. He was pretty sure, that anyone under twenty, had no clue what flower language even was. Class ended shortly after and Harry hung back telling Blaise to wait for him. Once everyone was gone he approached the front.</p><p>"Excuse me , Professor." Harry asked.</p><p>"What is it Potter?" Snape snapped.</p><p>" I was wondering if I could talk to you in your office before dinner?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Angling for special treatment now are we?" Snape sneered.</p><p>"It's has nothing to do with any special treatment sir. I wish to give you the contents left to you from my mother's will. I was told by my Aunt that you were childhood friends." Harry said, Snape seemingly froze in place.</p><p>"I....yes." Snape replied, it seemed like Snape was at a loss for words.</p><p>"Oh, and Professor thank you for your condolences, they are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry to have kept you." He nodded at Snape not even bothering to wait for a response. He could feel the disbelief, confusion, and grief coming off the man. Harry absolutely felt sorry for the next class. Snape was either going to be out of sorts, or incredibly vicious to cover up his emotional upheaval. That and Harry, had almost made the man speechless, he'd call it a victory.</p><p>He had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, it wasn't anything special really, just a whole lot of notes, and a lot of Quirrell stuttering. Harry could've sworn, that Quirrell's eyes turned red a few times, while looking at him. But he ignored it, if no one else noticed it he wasn't going to say anything about it. They had lunch soon after, he had Shepard's pie and a few lean slices of oven roasted turkey. </p><p>Charms class was much the same as last time. They started levitating feathers with Wingardium Leviosa. Harry already knew it so he watched his classmates struggle with it for the rest of class. </p><p>Their last class of the day was Transfiguration with McGonagall. One thing he was super happy about, was that he didn't have classes, with the Gryffindor's or the Slytherins. No, Ron to drag him down and no Hermione to nag and belittle him, for not doing it her way. It was quiet no bickering or back sniping it was just peaceful. Harry spotted a tabby cat form rise from a desk, taking cat naps are we professor.</p><p>A few of the Hufflepuff girls noticed cooed at how cute it was. The tabby moved to stand next to the front table, the cat started glowing and morphed into Professor McGonagall. Everyone else was awed by her display, he wasn't really impressed. McGonagall gave her introduction and gave everyone a match, they were all supposed to turn them into needles. He mentally braced himself for a boring classes this year. Nothing would be challenging per say, other then figuring out how to kill a few people that is.</p><p>"Mr. Potter care to tell me why your not working on your needle?" McGonagall asked,  Harry smiled.</p><p>"I've already done it." Harry replied, she hummed like she didn't believe that he had. </p><p>"Care to prove it Mr. Potter?" She asked.</p><p>Harry smirked as he waved his wand in the correct sequence. The match not only turned into a metal needle, but he made the needle wood, and added a tiny raven at the top. Just to be a smartass he changed, the the wood to walnut and then to ash wood, before turning it back into a match. He looked back up at McGonagall with a raised eyebrow and handed her the match.</p><p>"Very good Mr. Potter, twenty five points for finishing first, and an extra five points for doing more then what was required." Harry nodded, and glanced up to see his classmates staring at him.</p><p>"Any advice for you classmates Mr. Potter?" She asked, he didn't particularly care about whether or not his classmates understood it or not. But figured he could do some good will, after all he needed his classmates to like him. </p><p>"Yeah, when you change the match into a needle, don't just focus on making it into a needle. Think about the feel, smell, and  texture, with that in mind it's easier to transform things. It's all about how you, perceive the item being transfigured." Harry said, they were all still staring at him but he didn't care.</p><p>"Ten more points for Mr. Potter's simple but enlightening explanation." McGonagall replied, after that he helped Blaise with his and completely ignored everyone else. He wasn't a show off by any means, if he hadn't been called on, he wouldn't have answered. He had nothing to prove, if Hermione felt that she had to, then that was her problem and her insecurities. Once the class was over, Harry told Blaise he would see him at dinner. Harry then walked down the moving staircases, while hopping over the stairs that sucked your foot in. He arrived down in the dungeons just outside of Snape's office. Harry rapped on the door.</p><p>"Enter." Snape said, Harry opened the door and carefully shut it again. He remembered that the walls near the door had jars of ingredients and odd stuff. He definitely didn't want to break them, Snape would probably make him clean, it up with a toothbrush. He moved to the chairs in front of the desk and sat.</p><p>"Evening Professor." Harry said, he started digging through his bag and pulled out a shrunken trunk, and a bundle of letters. He placed them on the desk, carefully as to not knock over Snape's ink. </p><p>"My parents will had been sealed until recently. And even though I could've left notification to the goblins, I thought it prudent to do so myself. Those items were left to you from my mother Lily, they haven't been touched or read." Harry said, Snape nodded and became lost in what he was feeling.</p><p>"I suppose that you'll want to be alone." Harry asked, Snape didn't respond as he stared at the chest with sad glittering eyes, yes it would be best to leave him in peace. These items would hopefully be the foundation for a truce. It was essentially an apology and a hello all in one. Harry slipped out and went on his way to dinner.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Dumbledore's pov

He paced back and forth in front of his desk. How could this happen, was nothing to go as planned? A very frustrated Dumbledore was baffled, he had been so sure that the there were only two witnesses, to his crimes. He'd had to obliviate his brother, and no one actually believed Grindelwald over him. Who, who had it been? That wretched Skeeter women escaped his wrath. And the Potter child didn't go to Gryffindor like he was supposed to be.</p><p>On top of that he wasn't allowed to attend, the Wizengamot meetings or vote pending an investigation. It was a nightmare, it had only been a week and already everything, every plan was crumbling down around him. And he was low on lemon drops, he'd been popping more and more of them over the course of this cursed week. He still had the stone and Tom was still here, at the very least this one plan had to work.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Azkaban Prison Sirius-</p><p>Sirius awoke to his back being rubbed, he opened his eyes to see the man again, looking down at him.</p><p>"Who are you?" Sirius asked, the man seemed amused as he smiled at him.</p><p>"I've been called many things, but you may call me Azrael." Death replied, Sirius snorted.</p><p>"An odd name for someone whose been my own personal angel. Unless your here to kill me Mr. Angel of Death." Sirius joked, Death laughed as he laid out Sirius's dinner, tonight it was garlic roasted potatoes and baked salmon.</p><p>"Why are you doing this, not to say that I'm not grateful, but why? And how are you getting in here?" Sirius asked, it wasn't the getting in part that baffled him. It was how Azrael was getting out, he always just vanished. The prison had anti-apparition wards, so then how was he leaving?</p><p>"It doesn't matter how I got in, just that no one will ever know I was here. And as for why I was sent here by someone who loves you. They know your innocent and they're working on proving it. Until then, I will be coming to care for you. I know what your thinking, I could help you escape but you'd just be going from one prison to another. You wouldn't be able to go out anywhere without being hunted. And if your worried about Harry he's being well cared for." Azrael said, Sirius jumped to his feet.</p><p>"You know Harry!" Sirius said, hating how desperate he sounded, but he hadn't seen prongslet since his infancy.</p><p>"I do, he sent me here, he wants you to hold on. And I need to know, I need to know what side your on." Azrael asked, Sirius was confused why did that matter....</p><p>"The light, always the light why, why does it matter?" Sirius replied, once again confused by the line of conversation. Why did that matter in correlation to Harry?</p><p>"Let me ask you something Sirius why would you support that man. Why, would you support a man who let you rot in here, he could have demanded you a trial. He's the head of the fucking Wizengamot, so why are you still here Sirius? He even swore in Pettigrew as the secret keeper. He knew, he was the only one that knew besides your pal Peter. So why if he knows your innocent, have you been locked up ,for eleven long lonely years. Trust me Sirius, he doesn't deserve your loyalty, he doesn't deserve you at all." Azrael said, quietly. </p><p>Shock coursed through him. Azrael was right, he was fucking right, he'd been abandoned here by someone he'd trusted with his life. He'd believed in Dumbledore, and it had destroyed his life, beyond repair. He startled as he was gathered up into Azrael's arms and held close. A sob was unwillingly ripped from his throat, as he let the long held pain out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The bit about Snape telling Harry about Lily's death in flower language, I read it on a forum last month, I can't remember what it's called but it's been haunting me. How many thousands of people completely missed that. I know I did, and I can't stop thinking about it.</p><p>I wonder if there are anymore hidden messages left by Rowling that no one's ever noticed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone wanted to give a heads up this chapter is going to have some violence and gore. There will be blood but also some blaise/harry and some death/sirius cuteness to balance it out a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry didn't know, just how boring classes were, when he'd literally lived through them once before. Weeks had passed in a blur of never ending monotony. But that was going to end today, it was Samhain or Halloween. And tonight was the night that the deathnote would be in play. After all Dumbles had escaped any charges in regards to his sister's death, that just pissed him off. To know that an innocent women, was dead because of her brother's greed. And to then later be covered up, it was unconscionable, once again the Ministry had failed to protect the people. It was all about money and power, it was why he truly hated politics. So long as the corruption remained, there would be no justice, and the entitled monsters would continue to get away with it. Harry stopped in his dorm noting that it was quiet and empty. He gave the password to his special second trunk, and pulled out the Deathnote, he then wrote down two names for tonight. </p><p>Something else was currently bothering him, and that something was more of a someone. That someone was Blaise he seemed off, something was bothering him. And by osmosis it was now bothering Harry, which was annoying him. Blaise had spent almost all day with his head in the clouds, hence Harry's annoyance. It was nearing dinner time and the two of them had been approaching the Great Hall. When the Grey Lady floated across their path, he hadn't seen any of the Hogwarts ghosts at all since coming to Hogwarts. Which was just plain weird considering they were always floating about. </p><p>She turned her gaze towards them, and almost seemed terrified as she rushed away. He turned to look at Blaise only to find him confusedly staring back at him. They went to dinner, the ceiling reflected the night sky, candles and Jack O' Lanterns floated about. The table cloths were orange and covered in food and bowls of candy. Looking around the other students they seemed to be eating more candy then food. Sitting down Harry opted to only eat a salad, which was super out of place amongst the candy and pastries. It was about all he could stomach, he'd had the misfortune of seeing Ron stuff food in his face. Harry swore that Ron had to be part snake. Any normal person, would have to dislocate their jaw like a snake, to fit in all that mess. Near the end of the feast the doors burst open Quirrell stumbled in.</p><p>"There's a troll in the dungeons, I just though everyone should know." Quirrell said, before promptly fainting. Whispers erupted across the hall as Dumbledore rose to his feet.</p><p>"All students need to follow their head of house to their common rooms no exceptions." Dumbledore said, Harry snorted, what about the Slytherins you moron. The goat was as dangerous, as he was stupid, or horribly negligent. Who sends a group of students towards where a dangerous creature was. </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Meanwhile corridor near a bathroom- Dungeons - Death's pov</p><p>Death watched as Hermione Granger and Michael Corner, as they were talking in a corner of the hall. Death froze the adjoining corridor to stop the Professors in their tracks. Then all he did was wait, it wasn't long, after that the troll came closer.  He could smell the foulness of the creature, he could bathe one of the damn things in lava, and the smell still wouldn't dissipate. The shout of a lady in a portrait, was the pairs only warning, as the troll bared down on them. It chased them down the hall swinging it's club, damaging walls, portraits, and tapestries as they dodged out of it's way.  Death watched them run down to the end bathroom. They picked a stall each and huddled down, Death trailed his hand along each of their backs, as he walked by and settled into a corner. </p><p>The troll broke the door down with it's club, lumbering in and swung his club in wide arcs. Wood and porcelain chips flew through the air, and water saturated the floor. The troll grunted and swung at Michael's stall first, Michael was thrown back and smashed, into the wall with a sickening crack. Hermione completely freaked and screamed drawing the troll to her stall. She grabbed her wand and flung some weak spells at it. Irritated now it brought the club down ,hitting her in the shoulder, she slumped to the floor and let out a shrill scream. The troll brought down it's club one final time, and literally beat, her into a fine pulp. As Death seized the two deceased souls, he released the freeze on the other corridor. He vanished as the teachers stumbled into the bloodbath. </p><p>Death grimaced his little ones imagination could be truly horrid, even he thought it was a bit severe. But his little one always got what he wanted, now he was going to see his favorite dog animagus.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Ravenclaw dorms - Harry pov</p><p>Everyone was gathered in the common room except for Blaise, Harry noted. He had slipped away in the crowd once they had arrived in the tower. Harry stalked up the staircase, and into their room, Blaise was standing next to his bed back to the door. He placed a mild repelling charm, on the door and quietly walked up behind him. He grabbed Blaise's arm, and pulled him back, tossing him on the bed. Blaise laid sprawled on the bed eyes wide.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Harry demanded. </p><p>"Did you really have to throw me around!" Blaise asked, in shock.</p><p>"Yes, you spent all day ignoring me, locked inside your own head! How else was I supposed to get your attention!" Harry said, allowing his annoyance to show.</p><p>"I...they haven't talked to me." Blaise said, Harry was confused, who wouldn't talk to him?</p><p>"Who hasn't talked to you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Draco and the others we all grew up together and following you here to Ravenclaw, well they haven't talked to me since. But I don't want to leave you. And I really don't know if you all will like each other. I miss them...." Blaise said, as he trailed off, Harry sighed.</p><p>"Blaise listen to me, it doesn't matter whether or not we all get along. Just know, that I won't leave you either, nor will I ever force you to choose between us. Friendship, like any relationship is a two way road Blaise, they haven't reached out to you either. All I'm saying, is that you should tell them how you feel, and if they don't like it. Well, then they aren't very good friends." Harry said, before sitting on the bed and laying down next to Blaise. Harry grasped Blaise's hand rubbing it in soothing circular motions, and for the first time since they met, Harry was the one to initiate a hug. They stayed like that, for a long time until both of them fell asleep.</p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dumbledore's pov</p><p>That was the single most gruesome thing that he'd ever laid eyes on. Dumbledore had just returned from the bathroom where the bodies had been. If you could call them bodies Mr. Corner's body had been twisted at odd angles, and there was nothing left of Miss Granger besides soup.</p><p>What the hell was he going to tell the aurors exactly, that he intentionally let a possessed teacher let loose a troll. It wasn't supposed to be this way. None of this was supposed to happen, why didn't that blasted Potter brat, do what he was supposed to. He was supposed to be their and try to help Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, team up, beat the troll, and all be friends so that his plans, would be back on track. Where the hell had Mr. Weasley been, and why had Mr. Corner been with her instead?</p><p>And the damage done to the castle had been reprehensible. The castle would fix the walls itself, but the destroyed bathroom would need repairs. The worst part was that a few of the portraits had taken damage would cost money to fix. The magic weaved into every portrait was complex, they couldn't just be fixed by a wave of a wand. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth and grimaced as it tasted bitter to him. Normally his lemon drops were sweet, it seemed that they too were giving him grief. Fawkes let out a mournful tune, blasted bird. He picked up a sheaf of papers and tossed them at him. Fawkes squawked in indignation, papers flew about his office. At the moment he didn't even care he grabbed his bottle of whiskey from his top drawer. It was going to be a long night....</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Azkaban Prison - Sirius pov</p><p>Sirius was warm, warmer then what was normal. If their was such a thing as normal in this hellhole, he moved his head and cracked his eye open. He was laying on someone's thigh, a quick glance up had him blushing, as his gaze had met Azrael's looking down at him. Avoiding his companion's gaze, Sirius looked down, to find himself wrapped front chin to toe in thick silvery white fur blanket. He ran his hand over the fur, Merlin it was so soft.</p><p>"Dare, I ask what creature gave it's fur for this?" Sirius asked,  Azrael hmmed. </p><p>"A very dangerous Grimalkin, most Grimalkin are small, but the older they get the larger their cat forms are. That particular Grimalkin was from forty-four B.C., it's was the longest lived of it's species. She had to be hunted and taken care of. By the time she was found, she had slaughtered two villages, and was half way through a third. She always saved the children for last, she liked the tender meat. In total she kill forty-four thousand people in her long life, so don't feel bad about her being killed, and made into the softest blanket." Azrael said, Sirius regarded him with a horrified expression.</p><p>"Wait what's a Grimalkin?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"What on earth are they teaching you all at those schools? Never mind, Grimalkin is a term that normally refers, to your run of the mill cat. The house cat kind of cat, actual Grimalkin are the names of dark fae that are normally harmless. But there are a few, that are positively unhinged, and won't abide by the Fae courts rulers. They lure and kill many, many people wizard and muggle alike. In fact a Grimalkin was in, Alice in Wonderland as the Cheshire cat, incidentally it's a really popular fairy tale with the muggles." Azrael said.   </p><p>"Ah, that's fascinating...is Harry doing okay?" Sirius asked, he was officially disturbed, and wanted to get the mental image of a cat eating a child out of his head.</p><p>"He's settled in just fine, Dumbledore is too busy dodging murder accusations to pay much attention to him. And he made a friend! My little one is very selective of his friends I fear. So I have my doubts about there being more then a few." Azrael said, What?</p><p>"Your little one?" Sirius asked, suspiciously as he sat up all the way now.</p><p>"Yes, my little one, I love him the same way parents, love their children. If anyone tries to hurt him....lets just say, they'd never find the bodies." Azrael replied,  relief coursed through him, he didn't know what to make of Azrael's words. To know that Harry was being cared for by this man, and that he felt the same way, about him that Sirius did. Well, that just put his mind at ease, as he got comfortable laying on Azrael's lap again. And the thing was Sirius believed him, when he said that. Something in him told him, that even this beautiful, angelic man was capable of unspeakable things if provoked. </p><p>He knew that should probably terrify him, but strangely it only made him feel safer. Sirius could literally count how many times he'd actually felt safe in his life on one hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to thank everyone for reading! Also I won't be posting another chapter until thursday morning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally know why Harry targeted Michael. We get an insight into Harry and Ginny's previous marriage. Harry makes Blaise reconnect with his other friends. And we have Blaise/Harry cuddle time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry awoke warm and well rested, which was unusual with his nightmares, they hardly ever gave him peace. He cracked his eyes open, sunlight streamed through the windows. And there was an overall calm serenity, which Harry knew shouldn't be. He'd used the Deathnote last night, he moved to get up, but was held back by an arm that had snaked its way about his waist. He blushed the only people, he'd ever slept in bed with, had been Ginny and Death. </p><p>Death is and always will be like an honorary parent to him, their relationship would always be platonic. And Ginny well, it was like being alone in bed, but not quit. They literally slept as far apart as possible, without falling off the bed. It might actually explain why he liked cuddling so much. When you spent most of your life touch starved, it could be utterly addictive. He wiggled trying to extract himself, only causing Blaise to grasp him tighter. A sleepy oomph sounded, as dark eyes opened slowly.</p><p>"Mmhhm, stop moving." Blaise said, sleepily.</p><p>"It's time to get up, I'm hungry." Harry said, it wasn't a total lie, he just wanted to know what happened last night. Death hadn't come back to tell him, or if he had Harry must have already been asleep. Finally, able to rise from Blaise's bed, they got ready and stumbled down the dorm steps to the common area. To find their housemates gathered in front of Professor Flitwick at the entrance. </p><p>"We are all going to go down as a whole, no one is to straggle. Headmaster Dumbledore has some announcements in regards to last night." Flitwick said, whispers broke out around the group. The fact that something was very wrong, was slowly sinking in. They all walked in, relative silence with Harry and Blaise hanging in the back. The fact that something was wrong, was even more prevalent as they walked into the Great Hall, and saw Aurors perched in the corners of the room. Sitting down they all kept quiet, glancing up towards the main table and the Aurors. Dumbledore rose after their entrance.</p><p>"It is with much regret, that I have to inform everyone of the death of two of your classmates. Hermione Granger and Michael Corner passed away last night. They weren't at dinner and had no idea, that a troll had broken into the school. Classes will be cancelled pending an investigation by Aurors. Curfew is now 6pm the only exception is dinner, this will apply to all grades. Your heads of house will be available for counseling purposes. Additionally its been advised to limit time outside on the grounds." Dumbledore said, before taking his seat.</p><p>Admittedly Hermione had been a victim of opportunity. But Michael had been personal, Ginny must have thought him really stupid. He'd heard the rumors about Ginny, that she'd been with many boys, and the only ones that were still clueless was Ron and him. He'd chosen to ignore those rumors, believing that someone was setting, her up in a malicious sort of way. But it had all been true and he hadn't realized it till, his second son Albus Severus, who didn't look a thing like him. Not to mention you had to have sex to have kids. There was no such thing as In Vitro in the wizarding world. And they hadn't been intimate really since Sirius James, his first born, had been conceived. And Ginny had been seeing an awful lot of Michael, during the time in question.</p><p>No, her affairs had been painfully obvious. If not for his wedding ring and his kids, you'd honestly never think he was married. They had even gone whole weeks ,without saying two words to one another. Near the end he'd been sleeping in a different room. Their was no love in their marriage, and honestly he may have been with her, just because everyone had expected them to be. He'd been well and truly repressed sexually and magically. This time around he was going to be true to himself, and explore his latent bisexuality. Nothing was going to stop him from living his best life, and if a few bodies got in the way, then the Deathnote would remedy the situation.</p><p>Breakfast remained mostly silent, afterward Blaise and Harry were on their way back to the dorm, when Harry grabbed Blaise's arm. He pulled him along until they stopped right next to Draco and group. He was beyond tired of Blaise's moping, and he was going to do something about it.</p><p>"Hello." Harry said.</p><p>"Well, Blaise does know we exist." Pansy said.</p><p>"It's not like that Pans!" Blaise said, as he became upset.</p><p>"Then what is it like then Blaise?" Draco snapped.</p><p>"It was me, he had this absurd idea that we all couldn't be friends." Harry interjected. Blaise smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"So why didn't you come talk to us, we could've at least tried. It's a good sight better then just never talking again." Daphne said. So far Harry noted that Theo remained silent, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.</p><p>"She's right we've been friends forever, just because your not with us, doesn't mean we don't love you Blaise." Theo said, they all started talking, Harry smiled, and briefly caught Theo's gaze. </p><p>"So your Harry Potter." Daphne said.</p><p>"The one and only unfortunately." Harry said, he seriously hated the boy- who- lived crap, it colored every relationship he'd ever had good or bad.</p><p>"So Blaise says your neutral, that you don't support Dumbledore." Pansy said.</p><p>"It's true I am entirely neutral, I want nothing to do with Dumblefuck and his Order of Fried Chickens. I also plan on ignoring Voldie and the Death Munchers as much as possible." Harry said.</p><p>"Really Harry Death Munchers and Fried Chickens?" Blaise said, laughing as Harry smiled.</p><p>"What I had to make a point, and my so called fame is a fucking joke. I mean really an infant, defeating a dark lord, it's absolutely ludicrous. That's not even close to being possible, if anything it had to be something my mother did." Harry said. Which was true, I mean come on, babies can't even master the art of not drooling. So how was he supposedly capable of defeating a Dark Lord?</p><p>"Your mother?" Theo said, with as much skepticism as possible.</p><p>"Anyone who thinks a three month old infant can defeat a dark lord needs their head examined. My mother was apparently very talented in runes and charms. She created a lot of her own specialized runes, and the by product happened to be a very powerful protection spell. She died for me, then had her magic bind and imprint on me, to give me the protection necessary to survive a killing curse. The love of a mother is a truly powerful thing."  Harry said, as his gaze dropped to the floor, he really didn't like talking about his parents. Harry flinched a bit when he felt Blaise rub his back in a comforting gesture.</p><p>"You don't really talk much do you?" Daphne asked.</p><p>"No, not really, unless I'm really comfortable with them." Harry replied.</p><p>"And it doesn't bother you that we're the children of deatheaters?" Draco questioned, he knew it wasn't so much a question as it was an accusation. He turned to Draco.</p><p>"No, it doesn't the sins of our parents, shouldn't define how their children live their lives. Their mistakes and beliefs, shouldn't brand you for the rest of your lives. I don't see the children of deatheaters when I look at you. I see kids my age, who are probably too scared, to tell their parents that they don't want to go down the same path they did." Harry said, as he made to step away from their gathering.</p><p>"Harry..." Blaise said, he made to follow him, Harry shook his head placing his hand on Blaise's shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay I just need to get some air by the lake. You know how I feel when talking about all this. Stay with your friends I don't want them to think your avoiding them because of me." Harry said.</p><p>He walked down to the lake front his pace brisk. He wasn't lying when he said he needed some air, talking about them did upset him. Especially if he was talking about Lily. Strolling along the shore he lost track of time, until the sky turned star sprinkled black. He went back up to their dorm, and decided to get ready for bed despite not eating. He hadn't been all that hungry anyway.</p><p>Later Ravenclaw Dorms- Harry pov </p><p>Harry was sitting on his bed, fresh from a shower in his pajamas, brushing his hair out. He was interrupted by someone, grabbing the brush from his hands. He looked behind him to find Blaise looking at him. He must have been really zoned out, to have not heard him coming in. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, encouraging him to turn around. Blaise loosely grasped Harry's long locks, before gently brushing out the slightly damp tresses.</p><p>"You could've stayed you know." Blaise said, Harry hmmed and kept his eyes closed.</p><p>"I know that, but you needed it, you needed to be with them. I don't want you to resent me in the future, because you were too afraid to work things out." Harry said, he squeaked in surprise as Blaise pushed him down on the bed, and sat on top of him. Blaise's arms framed either side of his face. His hair was a splayed out mess on the bed beneath him.</p><p>"Their my friends yeah, but relationships are fifty-fifty. They need to make an effort too, and I did make my feelings very clear to them. I will never resent you, and I would sooner die then leave you alone." Blaise declared, Harry could feel it, those traitorous pinpricks of moisture. It must have shown on his face too. Because Blaise's arms lowered and wrapped all the way around him. Damn it, he promised himself, he'd never cry again. Tears were worthless they didn't fix anything, or make anything better. But he still did, as he cuddled as close as he could to Blaise's chest. </p><p>Truly, this odd friendship was worth dealing with Draco's bratty ass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really think that Harry has a lot of unresolved emotional issues that I think need addressed before Harry can really grow. And it only serves to strengthen his bond with Blaise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death visits Sirius again. And Harry and Blaise cuddlyness, because The big philosopher stone event is coming and it's going to be violent, So I'm giving out fluff for this chapter before it gets bloody again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azkaban Prison Sirius-</p><p>Some days were harder then others being in here, especially since he'd been treated, like an actual human being for the first time in eleven years. Today was one of the harder days, he missed little prongslet, he missed his friends, hell he even missed being outside. Depression is a hard thing to shake, when your in a place like this, and the dementors certainly didn't help. Although the dementors hadn't been near him, in nearly two months the effects of being so close, to them for years was long reaching. At least he wasn't crazy like some of the others were.</p><p>He'd put a lot of thought into what Azrael had said about Dumbledore. He was right, at first he didn't want to believe it, he wanted to believe that it was all a mistake or a misunderstanding. But it all made sense, Dumbledore was the head of the Wizenmagot, he could've asked for a trial for him. Instead he'd been left here all this time alone. The aurors hadn't even questioned him, they didn't even check, that his wrist for the dark mark. He'd spent so long thinking and dreaming about what he'd do to that traitorous rat Pettigrew. It had never occurred to him that there might be someone else to blame. </p><p>Dumbledore was just as guilty for his situation, as Pettigrew and Voldemort were. He wasn't some criminal, he'd been an Auror himself, for Merlin's sake. He had to stop thinking about it all it did was make him angry. And anger wasn't going to get him out of this hellhole. He just had to hold on, and wait that was all he could do, was wait for Harry to get him out. Azrael was right he could escape, and be a fugitive, or wait to get out the legal way. Once he got out there was no way he was ever coming back here. </p><p>"My someone is in deep thought." Azrael said, his voice coming from behind where Sirius was standing. Sirius turned around to find Azrael sitting on his bed. </p><p>"Isn't much to do in here, except think and sleep, when the screams of the insane aren't floating through the door." Sirius replied, sullenly. He watched Azrael unload a basket with food.</p><p>"So what did you bring me today?" Sirius inquired.</p><p>"Mint and Cumin spiced lamb chops, Caprese pasta salad, fruit skewers, lemonade, and a bottle of Ogden's finest." Azrael said, before he transfigured a napkin into a table, and chair to set everything up on. </p><p>"You brought me alcohol, what for?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you about something, and I think you might need it afterwards. But your eating first, I won't let you get sick from not eating. I'm not sure if you will even feel like it afterwards." Azrael said. Okay now he was really curious. Azrael stared at him never breaking eye contact with him. Sirius sighed and started eating.</p><p>"So our little one is doing well, he's made more friends. He has good grades and is enjoying his school year so far despite the accident that happened recently." Azrael said, Sirius stopped fork frozen in mid air.</p><p>"WHAT ACCIDENT!" Sirius shouted, his hands grasping the table's edge, his knuckles white.</p><p>"Oh, a mountain troll wandered into Hogwarts and beat two students to death. The most interesting part is, if Dumbledore is tied to the wards as headmaster, then how did a troll get in? They have aurors in the school now, and so soon after the previous scandal revolving around him." Azrael said, nonchalantly looking at his nails. </p><p>"What scandal, what is going on?" Sirius questioned, curiosity coloring his voice. </p><p>"Sorry, forgot you don't get the paper in here. Dumbledore's sister Arianna was killed in a fight with his good pal Grindelwald. The two of them used to be friends awhile back. A witness who saw everything, through a window said Grindelwald never even had his wand drawn. Not only that but there was no investigation of her death. He covered it up and later blamed it on Grindelwald. And now a troll kills two students, that old man has more lives then a bloody cat. He's somehow convinced them that it was an accident, that he has no idea how the troll got in. That somehow the wards had malfunctioned, personally, I find it beyond disgusting that everyone just believes him. That no one even questions what he does, and it's almost as if they're, brain washed or just really stupid." Azrael sneered, his disgust for Dumbledore was obvious.</p><p>Sirius grimaced yeah stupid, he'd been one of those stupid people, who had blindly believed in Dumbledore. Something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Sirius munched on a mango wedge, already feeling a bit sick. He pushed away his plate and joined Azrael on his bed.</p><p>"What were you going to ask me anyway?" Sirius asked, it had to be bad to need alcohol.</p><p>"Why do you hate the dark so much? Is it because of your mother, or because Dumbledore said you should?" Azrael questioned.</p><p>"What the hell kind of question is that anyway. Truthfully it started with me hating everything about her including her beliefs. And was simply reinforced by Dumbledore and the Order over time. My mother was a real piece of work. If she wasn't orchestrating fights, with me and my brother, she was punishing me for being different. Basically she ,didn't like that I had my own mind, my own free will. I didn't want to be, what she wanted me to be. So she punished me, made Reg into her perfect little heir, and alienated me from my father. And the rest of our family followed suit. If you asked her, she'd say I was her biggest mistake, that she should've drown me after birth. Is it truly such a far reach, that I'd despise her and everything she stood for." Sirius said, bitterness coating his throat, and causing him to choke up with emotion. Yup, he definitely needed that whiskey now. </p><p>As if Azrael had read his mind, the bottle was opened and was passed to him.</p><p>"I understand how you feel Sirius, but you shouldn't shun a whole branch of magic, because of her." Azrael said, in a soft soothing voice.  Sirius made like he was going to object.</p><p>"Sirius magic is pure, it is the intentions of the caster, that make it what it is. Several healing spells are currently outlawed, because they require blood or blood magic. How can anything that heals be dark? Meanwhile we're teaching kids Wingardium Leviosa, which is a simple enough levitation charm. But theoretically one could say levitate a person, and drop them off a cliff or building killing them. Yet, that spell is consider light, or even grey depending on how its used. Humans magical or muggle, are obsessed with labeling literally everything. The world isn't black and white Sirius, and neither is the light versus dark issue. Everyone has a different definition, of light and dark, it's all about how you perceive everything. Don't let your hatred of your mother blind you." Azrael said, rubbing his back and pulling him in closer. Sirius cuddled closer as he was pretty much sitting in Azrael's lap.</p><p>Sirius took a long draw of whiskey, everytime that gorgeous man comes, he was always left with more questions then answers. With his whole world as he knew it destroyed and remade everytime. Sirius had heard of people, saying that some people, simply just blew your mind. Well, Azrael takes it to a whole new level everytime he lays eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Hogwarts Ravenclaw Dorm-Harry pov</p><p>Harry woke up extremely warm and comfortable. He was about to turn over and ,go back to sleep, when he felt an arm pull him closer. Looking down he saw Blaise's dark skin, and he relaxed in his hold. For the first time, in both lives Harry actually knew, what it was like to be spooned. He could feel his skin grow hot in that telltale blush. He'd never had this closeness with Ginny, or anyone else for that matter. It only made him regret his choices, and blindness even more. Once upon a life, he'd been too naïve, to the people around him twisting his life and the people in it. Unconsciously, he gripped Blaise's hand around his waist, causing Blaise to awaken. Harry remained lost to his thoughts not noticing Blaise talking to him.</p><p>"Harry... Harry!" Blaise said, in concern. He shook his head, and Harry cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yeah?" Harry replied.</p><p>"What are you thinking about that caused that look?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"What look?" Harry said, confused.</p><p>"Your eyes and face you, looked like you were upset about something. And for the briefest second I saw anger, before you zoned back into this dimension." Blaise said.</p><p>"It's about the past and honestly, it wasn't even worth thinking about. And none of that anger was for you, and this sleeping position." Harry said, in a teasing tone. He believed that if Blaise's skin tone wasn't dark, he may have seen a blush under there. He shifted and turned in Blaise's slackened hold to face him.</p><p>"Hmm, how many days left before classes start again?" Harry sighed.</p><p>"About two days why?" Blaise said. Harry smiled sleepily.</p><p>"I'm going back to sleep, and my pillow isn't going anywhere either." Blaise huffed. Harry loved laying on Blaise he was just so comfortable and cuddly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry makes some new friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Ever since coming back to the past Harry never thought he'd have friends again let alone this many. His need to reconnect Blaise to his friends had in turn, given him new friends as well. That didn't mean he was stupid enough to trust all of them, that had been his downfall before.</p><p>And now he found himself in need, of a few friends more, or just one in particular. He was currently making his way to a table that contained Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones. A regular little cluster of badgers. He only needed Bones really, but the other two could be useful as well. He stopped next to their table.</p><p>"Hello." He said, they all looked up at him.</p><p>"Do you mind if I join all of you?" Harry asked, when they didn't respond the first time. At least one of them recovered from their surprise.</p><p>"Um, sure." Hannah said, as she twirled a few strands of blond hair in her fingers.</p><p>"So your Harry Potter right?" Susan asked, He sincerely hoped that was an innocent or sarcastic question. He had inadvertently gotten used to everyone just recognizing him. His different look might have something to do with it.</p><p>"The one and only, unfortunately." He snarked.</p><p>"If you don't mind the directness, but what are you doing with us." Bones asked. Mmmh, Bones was going to be a tough one then, good he had no use for weakness. He needed her or rather her aunt Amelia.</p><p>"Well, my usual study partner is with his other friends right now. And I noticed all of you over here, and thought you'd make good partners. That and my Uncle keeps telling me, I need more friends besides Blaise." Harry said.</p><p>"Wait aren't you friends with Draco Malfoy, I've seen you with them." Hannah pointed out.</p><p>"Kind of they're more Blaise's friends than mine really. I just know them by association, we're still working on integrating me into everything." Harry said, It wasn't a lie, the others had kept their distance from him. Not in a noticeable kind of way, they just hadn't warmed to him, and the feeling was entirely mutual. </p><p>"And it doesn't bother you, that they're the children, of suspected deatheaters?" Susan asked smugly.</p><p>"It's just as you say suspected, if there was any proof they would all be in jail. I don't hold the crimes of the parents against their children. I don't see our world in shades of black and white, or rather light versus dark. It doesn't matter to me what kind of magic they have. I don't even care about the blood purity crap, that the pureblood high society likes to tout." He said.</p><p>"So what are you studying today Harry?" Neville asked. Harry turned his gaze away from Susan to Neville. Neville had been silent through most of their conversation letting Susan and Hannah lead.</p><p>"Herbology actually, I'm surprisingly not very good with plants." Harry said. Which was a lie really, he'd spent years cultivating the Dursley's garden. He'd had to be good at it...or else. But Neville was very talented with plants, it was a solid approach. And from there, they all dropped the original discussion, and Neville gave him a crash course in magical plants.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Death's Office -Death pov</p><p>Death was beyond tired, of listening to his reapers bitch about everything. I mean what was he supposed to do, people had to die, there was no such thing as a vacation or a day off. They should all know better, I mean really if they don't like it, they can just die permanently.</p><p>He moved to one of the shelves against the wall to an egg that he'd suspended in time. It was nothing particularly special just an owl egg. He had snagged it knowing, that it would be used, against his little one. This wasn't just an ordinary owl it was to be a snowy white owl, the very same one that Hagrid, had originally gotten for Harry in his first life. Dumbledore had wanted Hagrid to give Harry an animal to build trust and of course have Hagrid spout his light propaganda.</p><p>He remembers how fond his little one, had been of the creature, and as such stole the egg mere minutes from her hatching. He was merely waiting for the right moment, to give little Hedwig to Harry.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Ravenclaw Dorms- Harry pov</p><p>He'd forgotten how boring small talk could be in general. Moving to his bed he tossed down his bag, and flopped down ungracefully. People in general were exhausting to deal with, he sighed deeply.</p><p>"Death." Harry said, before closing  his eyes opening them again to see Death looking down at him.</p><p>"Yes, little master?" Death asked.</p><p>"I need you to get a picture of Fluffy for me." Harry asked, Death looked at him puzzled. </p><p>"Dare, I ask why we need a photo of a cerberus?" Death asked, Harry smiled.</p><p>"Oh, you'll see. Make it a good one, after all that is an illegal dangerous beast, in a school full of children. And should someone other then me, send in a letter, and photo of proof to Madame Bones. Well, you get the picture right." Harry suggested.</p><p>"Someone other then you?" Death questioned.</p><p>"Of course I can't be connected to it at all. So far Dumbledore has been too busy, dodging murder and negligence charges, to even worry about me. I'd like to keep it that way, plus I'm famous right? So why haven't I ever, gotten fan mail or seen Gringotts letters? He's more than likely taking and screening my mail. It's the only way I wouldn't get mail for eleven years. But if I ask my new friend Susan to send it, to her aunt then she'll come to investigate." Harry said, smuggly.</p><p>"Does this little plot of yours include murder little master?" Death asked.</p><p>"You know it does, I have to make Dumbledore's plans backfire. I don't just want to kill that old goat, I want to destroy him completely for what he's done. And he cannot be allowed to die martyr, for his greater good. The good news is that both, Dumbles and Voldie underestimate me. Neither of them see me as a threat, and that will at least be the downfall of the goat. I'm still deciding on whether or not to keep Voldie." Harry said.</p><p>"Life is never boring, with you around my little one." Death said, before turning to the door, as if listening before vanishing. Blaise came in shortly after, he glanced down at Harry' prone form and smiled.</p><p>"Someone looks tired, what did you get up to while I was gone?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"I met a clan of badgers and was given a lecture about plants." Harry said, Blaise's eyebrow rose.</p><p>"I decided to sit and study Herbology with some Hufflepuffs. So how are our Slytherins?" Harry asked.</p><p>"They are doing well, though I might strangle Draco yet. He kept talking about his father this, and his father that. Seriously, I love my mother, but I don't go around tossing her name about. Or trying to get what I want by hiding behind her skirts. He even tries to mimic his dad's dress style it's just weird." Blaise said, Harry chuckled. </p><p>"That sounds like Draco, he was spouting that same crap, the last time he got into a fight with Weasley." Harry said, amused as Blaise chuckled.</p><p>"Honestly if our parents hadn't known each other, and we hadn't literally grown up together, I'm not sure if all of us would be friends. I know it sounds so horrible, but it's true. I don't think we'd all fit together as we do now." Blaise said.</p><p>"Do you feel that way about me as well?" Blaise laid down next to Harry, looking at him.</p><p>"No, you intrigued me from the very first time you fell on me. And then again on the boat, I willingly chose to follow you into Ravenclaw." Blaise admitted. Damn it, he was glad he couldn't see his own face, he just knew it had to be red. Who, the hell says things like that anyway?</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Third Floor Corridor-Death pov</p><p>Death walked down the corridor brushing off, the cobweb feeling of the wards in that area of the hall. They were subtle weak wards that were easy to disable. He came to the door that led into the first chamber, holding Fluffy, the wards on the door handle were more sophisticated. They took a small amount of magic from everyone who touched it, no doubt, so that Dumbledore knew who had been in the room. Death snorted, it would be pathetic, if it hadn't been brilliant in it's simplicity. That being said he couldn't allow the goat to have a sample of his magic.</p><p>He instead made himself intangible and simply walked through the door. He was invisible to the eye, as he stood in the middle of the room, staring at the sleeping beast. He pulled out a magical camera and snapped a few shots. Yes, his little one made everything interesting, he couldn't wait to see what he'd do next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you guys ready for this the Philosopher stone is next up. There will be blood. See you guys next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry plots, and we have the philosopher stone scene. And Death catches a rat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry was excited today was the day, it was time to make Dumbles, thee worst headmaster in Hogwarts's history. And of course, retrieve the philosopher stone, he couldn't allow Tom to have the stone. It wasn't time to use it yet, Tom as he was at the moment, was still so damaged that not even the stone could help him. First, his soul would need to be repaired, Tom had once been brilliant and very promising. As Voldemort he was unreasonable, insane really, botched Horcruxs had a tendency to do that. Harry was going to have to break him, and then literally, put him back together piece by piece. But first, he had to stop Voldemort from reviving himself, from one of the other Horcruxes. Badly made Horcrux pieces tended to turn, just as insane as the living counterpart. When making Horcruxes, even just one Horcrux, you split your soul clean in half. This is why the diary, as Tom's first, was more powerful than the later Horcruxes. The one that had been lodged in his forehead, had been a measly, one percent of soul.</p><p>And it didn't just damage Tom's soul, it damaged his magic as well. The feats of wandless magic, that he'd been so capable of in his youth, were no longer possible. He was still powerful, but ultimately he'd weakened, himself in his quest for immortality. Tom might not be innocent, but Harry would bet anything, that Dumbles had something to do with Tom's condition.

 By all accounts Tom was smart, that being said. Why, then would he pursue this route of immortality, without knowing everything about it? It stank of the goat's influence somehow, and he'd find out how. If he's right then Voldie's insanity, and then ultimately, the murder of his parents wasn't Tom's fault. Tom already had a ready made group of followers, he even had roots deep in the Ministry. He like Tom, would have to gather up his own followers, which would take time. He had to keep Dumbles busy dealing with the Ministry, which was why, he was currently sitting at his desk in the dormitory. The other boys were still asleep, he was already put together for the day. He melted the green wax and let it drip onto the paper before stamping it. He'd just finished penning a letter to Amelia Bones, it contained the photos that Death took. It wasn't time yet to send it out, so he tucked it away.</p><p>He glanced around, making sure that the others hadn't woken up yet, and retrieved the deathnote from his secret second trunk. He opened the cover and wrote the date, times, and three names; he closed the cover again, and stowed his trunk away. Now all he had to do was survive a day of boring classes.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Death's Office- Death pov</p><p>Death picked up his half of the deathnote, to see what his little master had planned. Oh, his little one was feeling a bit vicious today, never the less he had to prep the vessel. It would hold the remaining part of Riddle's soul. This time he'd chosen one of the quills on his desk, this particular feather was from a Quetzalcoatl.

 It was the best he could do since it was short notice and all. That and his little one, was going to keep him occupied for the night. It was bad enough, that he'd been too busy the past few days to see Sirius. He'd had to send another reaper to care for him. Not that, that particular reaper cared much. He just couldn't face Sirius without a glamour. That being said, Death wasn't going to allow that reaper, to not face Sirius. Those two had a lot of unresolved issues, Harry and Sirius weren't the only victims, of Albus Dumbledore's schemes. And before dying this person had been, just that, another victim of the old goat's deception.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom-Quirrel pov</p><p>It had to be tonight, his master was becoming very impatient to get the stone. He could feel himself deteriorating, every day was an absolute pain. He didn't have much longer he could feel it. He stumbled off down the third floor corridor, and into Fluffy's chamber. </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
History of Magic Classroom-Harry pov</p><p>Harry was drawing on his spare parchment zoning out of the class. Really, every generation of students taught by this ghost, was fucked unless they did a separate study. Almost every class, was about goblin wars, there was more history then goblin history. He was brought out of his daze, by Blaise turning his head to look at his drawing. He'd drawn a smaller version of the deathnote, a raven perched on its edge, a rose lay at the very bottom. He'd been shading the feathers on the bird when Blaise had noticed.</p><p>"Your really good at that, does it mean something?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"I hope so, what if I told you I want it to represent me, Voldie has his dark mark and Dumbles has his phoenix, I think this suits me just fine." Harry said.</p><p>"It does suit you, so does that mean your starting your own side?" Blaise inquired.</p><p>"And if I was would you follow me?" Harry asked guardedly, Blaise looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"I'd follow you anywhere." Blaise replied.</p><p>"Good, I was afraid I'd have to kill you for knowing." Harry replied, Blaise chuckled. If only he knew that, that wasn't a joke, if he had to he would. But only if he had no choice, he was very fond of Blaise. That and it would break him in ways, that he might not come back from.</p><p>"There's always been three lords to balance everything, and I intend to be the third. There hasn't been a neutral lord in a very long time, that being said, are you sure you wanna follow me anywhere?" Harry asked. Blaise reached across the table to grasp his left hand.</p><p>"I'm sure, I knew you were trouble the first time I met you. I sensed that there was so much more, to you then meets the eye, and I wanted to know you." Blaise replied. They were staring at one another in silence before the noise of the class ending broke their eye contact. They separated and walked, out headed to the dorms, History had been their last class of the night. Thank Merlin, he wasn't very good at waiting, when he knew something would happen. Especially, since he was going to be the cause, of that something.</p><p>Dinner was the same as usual, except this time Draco and the others, had come over to the Ravenclaw table. He looked over to the Puff table, and found Susan and Hannah looking at them, he offered a smile. And tried to focus on the conversation around him. He failed miserably as his thoughts drifted, he hoped Death was ready.<br/>


/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Ravenclaw Dorms-Harry pov</p><p>Harry lay awake in his bed waiting for the other boys to fall asleep. He'd told everyone he was going to bed early as he didn't feel well, and Blaise being an amazing person. He actually asked if Harry  needed anything. He actually felt bad about lying to Blaise, but Death was really hard to introduce to people, they always had one of three reactions. They either excepted it, thought it was a joke, or freaked the fuck out. It really just depended on how they viewed death in general. Finally, Harry heard all the movement in the room stop, Death was coming to get him as soon as the others were entirely asleep. At least he found out that, Blaise was with him in the long run, he wasn't sure what he'd do or how he'd feel if he wasn't. So it was a relief to know that he was with him, the cold seeped into his bed as Death appeared at the end of it. </p><p>"It's about bloody time they took forever to fall asleep. Are they ready to go?" Harry asked. </p><p>"Yes, little master the three you wanted just decided to explore the chamber, they are peeking through the door that leads to Fluffy now. I disabled Dumbles's wards, so we are good there, and Quirrel is already in the chamber ahead of the others." Death replied.</p><p>"Good, lets go I don't want to miss anything." Harry said. One of Death's portals opened and deposited, the two of them into the corner of Fluffy's domain. They watched as the door inched open to reveal Ron Weasley, followed by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Fluffy was still asleep from Quirrel's harp, and they were very lucky, Fluffy hadn't rolled over onto the trapdoor. Fluffy almost woke up after Dean tripped and fell on the flagstones.

 Seamus had to place a hand over Dean's mouth, to prevent any sound from his swearing to be heard. The three crept closer and almost awoke Fluffy again, as the hinges to the door squeaked. They all froze and waited before, dropping one by one into the darkness, the door fell shut and left them completely dark. Vines crept up from the shadows and grabbed at the boys. Dean and Ron started panicking immediately, struggling against the vine's hold. Seamus, who was apparently the only one to pay attention in class, remained calm as he was pulled under. Ron noticing what Seamus had done, stopped moving and fell through, Dean kept struggling. 

Even as the vines constricted him, right up until one reached his neck. It wrapped around his throat and squeezed, slowly Dean's skin turned ashen before he stopped moving. The vines contracted and dropped his body below, causing Ron to scream and back away into the wall.</p><p>"We have to go back, we can't he's...." Ron screeched. Seamus though freaked out seemed calmer, then Ron and clearly more logical, grabbed Ron by his shoulders and shook him.</p><p>"HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT WE NEVER SHOULD'VE BEEN IN HERE, AND NOW YOU WANNA LEAVE, WELL GUESS WHAT WE'RE TRAPPED WE CAN'T GO BACK THE WAY WE CAME." Seamus yelled, anger apparent, he released Ron and backed away.</p><p>"We have to go further into the chamber, Ron there has to be another way out." Seamus said. They walked down the small corridor, to a huge room with winged keys flying everywhere. Walking across the room, they tried to open the door, and found it locked.</p><p>"The door key it has to be one of the flying ones. I'll get it." Seamus said.</p><p>"What do you mean you'll get it, I can get it." Ron argued stubbornly, Seamus rolled his eyes at Ron's antics, they both knew Ron was terrible at flying. </p><p>"No, you can't Ron you suck at flying, the broom handle smacked you in the face." Seamus said.  Ron's face turned red in indignation, Seamus huffed and grabbed the broom anyway. Ron stayed next to the door, as Seamus kicked off from the ground. In the air he glanced around, the various keys until he spotted one with a broken wing. He flew to the key and made a grab for it, when suddenly it shot forward, and all the other keys went nuts and started chasing him. He dodged and swerved trying, not to lose sight of the one-winged key. Hand outstretched he finally got a hold of it, and made an attempt to land, he stumbled when his legs hit the ground.

 Dropping the broom he ran across the room, with the keys still pursuing him, he tripped landing hard the key flying from his grasp. Ron ran for the key, leaving Seamus on the ground, he got the door open. Seamus got to his feet as the keys came way to close, and at the last second Ron panicked and shut the door. Seamus ran right into the door, and begged Ron to open it up. Turning around just in time to have the keys, run straight into his body pinning him to the door. On the other side of the door, Ron backed up into the wall slowly, sliding to the floor as a sob tore from his chest.</p><p>Harry almost felt sorry for him, almost, he'd been one of the reasons why he'd fled his old life. That and he'd stolen from him, and lied about being his friend. It had really hurt to find out that, Ron had only been using him. He'd thought of Ron like a brother, he considered Ron's family like his own. It hurt, and Ron was about to feel, just how hurt he'd been. Seamus and Dean should've, stayed far away from Ginny. She really had whored around with everybody. How he and Ron, were the only ones who didn't know, was beyond him. </p><p>Ron slowly rose from the floor and made his way, further into the room to find a huge chess set. He saw the door on the other side and tried to walk through the board, but was blocked by the row of pawns, that had moved to block his way.</p><p>"So I have to play it then." Ron said, to no one. Harry snorted, of course, he had to play it. Ron had beaten him so many times at chess it was unbelievable. One would almost think Ron intelligent, for that alone. Ron's academic history said otherwise. Ron had never played chess against Death, and he was about to lose. Death shifted slightly beside him, as Ron got up on the Knight like an idiot. The game went on as stone chips went flying everywhere. The white queen dominated the board leaving just three pieces on Ron's side. 

His luck ran out though as Ron made a wrong move and came into the queen's reach. The queen advanced and cut through the knight's horse, knocking Ron to the floor. Ron in a daze didn't get up in time, as the queen struck again. She stabbed his shoulder and chest with its sword, blood splattered the flag stones, Ron whimpered in pain. The queen lifted her sword again and, severed his head, clean from his body.</p><p>Harry and Death continued on to the next chamber, there Harry smelled the troll before he saw it. The lazy thing was currently asleep in a corner, they walked through and into the room with the potions. Death grabbed Harry and made him intangible as the two of them walked passed the potions and through the fire. They exited into the last chamber where Death turned invisible. Harry stepped down into the chamber to face the Mirror of Erised. Quirrel was standing directly in front of the mirror.</p><p>"I wish I could say I'm surprised but I'm not." Harry deadpanned.</p><p>"Then you'd be the only one, who suspected me besides Snape. After all who would suspect poor stuttering Quirrel." Quirrel said, he turned back to the mirror to gaze into its depths. </p><p>"I look into the mirror and I see what, I want but I can't get it." He growled in frustration.</p><p>"Use the boy." A voice rasped, Quirrel started undoing his turban to reveal, the deformed face of Voldemort on the back of his head. </p><p>"Get over here boy." Quirrel roared. Harry did as told only because he, had to use the mirror anyway to get the stone. He stared into its depths and saw his parents, Sirius, Death, and Blaise standing there waving at him beckoning him closer. He moved closer and saw himself appear amongst them, Sirius smiled and dropped the stone in his pocket. He felt the stone in his pocket and, turned around to Quirrel.</p><p>"All I see are my parents." Harry said, before he started walking away to the stairs.</p><p>"Liesss, it's in your pocket." Voldemort hissed, flames erupted around the room. </p><p>"Harry if you give it to me, we can bring back your parents." Quirrel said, trying to cajole him. Harry stared back at them.</p><p>"Now whose telling lies." Harry spat.</p><p>"Kill him!" Voldemort hissed, Quirrel launched himself at Harry, Harry simply stood there. Death moved from the shadows and as Quirrel touched him, he disintegrated, Death grabbed Voldemort and Quirrel's souls. He stored Quirrel's away, while still holding onto Voldemort, bound it to the quill he'd been carrying.</p><p>"Well that was more exhausting then I thought it'd be." Harry said.  Death chuckled and embraced his little one, as they dissolved and reappeared in Harry's bed. Harry fished the stone out of his pocket, and handed it to Death.</p><p>"Take it along with the quill store them in your office, and my second trunk too. Once Dumbles knows the stone is missing, he'll more than likely want to search everyone for it. Also swing by the Gryffindor dorms, and pick up Ron's rat Scabbers, and make sure he doesn't escape we need him for Sirius. Night Death." Harry said, while getting back into bed. Death pulled his covers up to Harry's neck.</p><p>"Sleep well little one." Death said, before turning and vanishing.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Gryffindor Dorms-Death pov</p><p>Death crept through the dorms silently stopping next to Ron's bed. He opened the rat cage on the side table, and grasped a sleepy rat in his hand.</p><p>"Hello Peter." Death said, as he let the coldness of his magic, seep into the little traitor. Peter struggled in his hand and tried to turn back, and found he was unable to. He thrashed in Death's hand beady eyes bulging and wild with fear. Death chuckled and froze the doomed creature before disappearing. Sirius would be free soon and Peter, would finally know what , it truly means to be caged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was bloody but now we got Peter guys! Who wants to take a guess as to the identity of the reaper who won't show his face to Sirius?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets his letter out. Death goes hunting. And the philosopher stone horror show is discovered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys i updated Ron's death scene. I'm not sure why everyone thinks Ron was unconscious, he wasn't he was awake I added to it though, the rest of the chapters the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next Morning Ravenclaw Dorm- Harry pov</p><p>It was Saturday there were no classes for the day, which was fine Harry had a lot to do. Getting up he noticed a note from Blaise, he'd gone out to see Draco and the others, he also wished for Harry to feel better. His cute Italian was just too sweet. He took note of the deserted dorms, and hurried through getting ready.</p><p>He pulled his hair up, he wore a dark blue blazer, black button up dress shirt, black trousers, and dragon skin boots.</p><p>"Death." Harry said.</p><p>"Yes, little master?" Death asked.</p><p>"Did you do what I asked?" Harry inquired.</p><p>"Yes, both the stone and the deathnote are in my office. I also retrieved Pettigrew like you asked, he's in a jar suspended in time." Death replied.</p><p>"Good, I have a new task for you. I need you to find and retrieve Nagini. She has Tom's wand and a soul piece, if we don't find her soon, she may yet be used for his resurrection by an overzealous minion of his." Harry said, the last thing he needed, was for an idiot to bring Tom back crazy.</p><p>"As you wish little one." Death nodded.</p><p>Death disappeared leaving Harry alone, he took the letter he wrote for Amelia, and a few pieces of other mail he needed sent out. He wanted to disguise the real letter, he knew his mail, had to have been watched by Dumbles. On the off chance he might be monitoring the school owls, he'd have to borrow someone else's.</p><p>He tucked the letters into his jacket and went to the library. He was hoping to find a certain clan of badgers, he saw them sitting near one of the windows in their usual spot.</p><p>"Hey, guys it's a nice day out what are you all doing in?" Harry asked.</p><p>"We're finishing the last of our homework before going out." Hannah said, as she rearranged her notes in front of her.</p><p>"Mind if I join you guys then?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Of course not, do you need to finish anything?" Neville asked, moving his books out of the way, so Harry had some table space.</p><p>"No, I already finished all of my work. But Susan can you send out some mail for me?" Harry asked, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.</p><p>"Sure but what happened to your raven?" Susan inquired, always questioning everything, that was fine. He knew he'd have to lie to her anyway.</p><p>"Charon is sick, I don't really trust the school owls, could yours deliver some letters for me?" Harry asked, hoping that he looked just sad enough.</p><p>"Oh, poor Charon is he going to be alright?" Hannah asked biting her lip.</p><p>"He'll be fine a touch of avian flu I'm afraid. He just needs some rest, but I really need to send these out." Harry said, handing his stack of letters to Susan. </p><p>Susan nodded and took the stack of letters from Harry. She smiled and told them she'd be back, Neville told him about his Gran.</p><p>"So you weren't allowed to have your own wand? That's messed up Nev, the wand chooses its master. That wand chose your father, not you, your not going to do well unless you get your own." Harry said, it made a lot of sense really. Neville was a prime example, as to why one should never, use another persons wand.</p><p>"Gran...might get mad though." Neville fretted, wringing his hands and looking like a kicked puppy.</p><p>"Look at me Nev, you can keep his wand with you. But are you really honoring his memory by using it? I think your father would want you to succeed, and be happy. Are you happy Nev?" Harry asked, how Neville didn't see this clearly, Harry would never know. He restrained the bitter laugh that threatened to come out. He once upon a time had been just as naïve as Neville, perhaps even more so. It took the betrayal of certain people, to make him see the light. </p><p>"No...no." Neville replied, Hannah rubbed Neville's back and hugged him.</p><p>"He's right Nev, don't be afraid to stand up for yourself. If your Gran loves you she'll understand." Hannah said, Harry smiled Hannah and Susan, really were good friends for Neville. It was then that Susan returned to them.</p><p>"Hey do you guys wanna go and see what Blaise and the others are up to?" Susan asked, Harry looked at her with hidden suspicion.</p><p>"I don't know Draco, is Draco." Neville said. Harry huffed, yeah Draco was an acquired taste, you just had to ignore his more whiny and bully- like behavior.</p><p>"I know Draco is, well himself. But its so weird, having two sets of separate friends. Why not try to all be friends, I think all of us could benefit from this." Harry said, backing up Susan's idea.</p><p>It was true it was strange and dare he say it, they could be his first followers. They all had something that would, make them useful in the long run.</p><p>"Maybe he's right guys, and hey we can make some new friends." Hannah said, excitement coloring her voice. Ahh, Hannah such a good girl, coaxing them into what I need. Susan nodded, they stowed away their stuff and made there way outside. Harry led the way down near the shores edge, into what was probably the worlds smallest beach. </p><p>Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Theo were sitting on a large beige blanket. Blaise saw them first and rose up and greeted them.</p><p>"Harry are you alright, how are you feeling?" Blaise asked, Harry smiled.</p><p>"I'm fine just an upset stomach is all." Harry replied.</p><p>"That's good you worried me you know." Blaise hugged him.</p><p>"Blaise stop flirting and introduce us to them." Pansy smirked.</p><p>"Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Neville Longbottom." Blaise said, introducing them. </p><p>"Do you mind if the badgers and I crash your little party?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Not at all Harry dear, Blaise acts ever so cute around you." Pansy you little shrew. Harry sat down next to Blaise, and the others followed suit, Harry smiled this was perfect.<br/>


///////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Unknown forest Britain- Death pov </p><p>Death wasn't vain in the slightest, but his cloak and boots were caked in mud, and his patience was waning. Where the fuck was this snake? It must've sensed him because he hadn't seen her yet, but he could feel, the resonance from Riddle's soul.</p><p>She was either hunting him or observing him. Damn Riddle, he didn't know it, but by making a living horcrux he was unable to summon her, without damaging the soul fragment. His magic was too powerful and wild, it could negatively affect her. Its why he had one of his reapers make a trap.</p><p>Speak of the little devil, he dodged to the side as Nagini had dropped from the tree above jaws wide. Nagini hit the ground and shook her head, anticipating her strike, he leapt to the right tossing the hexagonal gold trap right in her jaws.</p><p>Nagini tossed her head back and forth, before she stopped moving, a bubble encased her body. He smirked and shrunk the bubbled snake, before pocketing her. He needed a bath......</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Great Hall Dinner- Harry pov</p><p>Tonight his little badger clan was sitting with Blaise and him. He looked at the high table, no one seemed to notice Quirrel's absence except for Snape, who kept eyeing the empty chair with suspicion. Dumbledore also seemed to be quieter then normal, he always talked to Mcgonagall.</p><p>Abruptly the doors banged open, a woman entered flanked by five men. He recognized her as Amelia Bones, oh this was going to be fun. He grinned with barely contained glee.</p><p>"Headmaster Dumbledore, we're here to search the castle. Your charged with three-hundred counts of child endangerment." Amelia said, gasps rang out through the crowds.</p><p>"What's the meaning of this! I have done no such thing, how can I possibly be endangering anyone!" Dumbledore exclaimed.</p><p>"We've received proof, that a dangerous beast is being kept inside the castle, where any child could come upon it." Amelia said, glaring up at him. Mmmhm, Amelia was like a dog with a bone, no pun intended. </p><p>"Until further notice, Deputy Headmistress Mcgonagall, will be in charge pending Headmaster Dumbledore's charges. Everyone else is to finish eating then everyone is to return to their dorms no exceptions." Amelia said, before turning on her heel an stalking out. Three of the aurors went up, and took Dumbledore, who was an odd mix of angry and sullen. Harry merely smiled.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
3rd Floor Corridor Fluffy's Room - Amelia pov</p><p>She grasped the door handle feeling the wards on the doors. They felt like the old Headmaster's magic, opening the door caused her to flinch back, as the cerberus howled and snapped its jaws at her.</p><p>The aurors looked at one another and then her, they were afraid she knew.</p><p>"Get the DMC this creature needs to be subdued." She said, they nodded leaving her to stare at the beast's dark eyes. How could this happen? It was supposed to be safe here! Her niece went here! And so far this year two are dead from a troll, and now a cerberus. What the hell was going on at Hogwarts?</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by some men from the DMC. They rushed in and they used music from a flute to make it fall asleep. Once asleep they shot spells at it, to bind the creature and stop all movement. It was then when they levitated the creature out, that a trap door was revealed.</p><p>Curiosity peaked as she, and the other two aurors opened the door, and went down. They dropped into the devils snare, immediately knowing what to do, they sank down into the chamber below. Auror Jenkins gasped, as his eyes landed on the body propped against the wall. A small child whose skin color, was almost impossible to determine, as large bruises stood purple against his skin. Auror Harlo took pictures of the body, before it was shrunk and sealed into a scroll.</p><p>"Well, we can't go back up. We'll just have to go forward." Amelia said, they both nodded at her. Continuing on they reached the flying key room, to find the most horrible sight she'd ever seen. Another body, this time pinned to the door by the keys, eyes a dead milky white. Amelia felt sick, how could this happen. In the background she heard Auror Jenkins, get sick all over, and Auror Harlo's face was bone white. </p><p>This was a sight none of them would ever forget. They did the same thing with this body as the first, moving on to the next chamber a large chess set came into view. A headless body was pinned underneath the white queen's sword. Even after this person lost their head, the queen had continued to stab the victim. The red mangled smear barely resembled anything human.</p><p>They found the head and Amelia really did get sick. There was no doubt about whose child that was, the Weasley red hair was a dead give away. After that they went to the troll room and subdued it. Through the potions room and finally to the mirror room. They found a pile of ashes and the clothes that were last seen on a missing professor.</p><p>Behind the mirror was a hidden door to escape, they went through and walked down a spiral staircase. They opened another door and surfaced on the first floor.</p><p>"Albus Dumbledore has a lot to explain for." Amelia said, as she attempted to gather herself together. She looked at Jenkins and Harlo, both of them were pale, and were clearly shaken.  </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Ministry of Magic DMLE Amelia's office - Amelia pov</p><p>Amelia couldn't help it, she barged into her own office, to confront the man sitting on her sofa.</p><p>"So not only did you endanger students, with not one but two creatures. Then we have three dead bodies and more than likely a fourth body!" She asserted, as she watched his face, genuine shock appeared at the mention of bodies.</p><p>"What dead bodies? I don't know anything about that, I had wards on the door." Dumbledore stated, still confused, and dare she say it a bit annoyed. </p><p>"So you admit to not only knowing about the creatures, but also knowing about anyone who, comes and goes from those rooms." Amelia said, as she pressed on. That means that the foolish man, in front of her, knew those kids went in there.</p><p>"Yes, no....I mean..." Dumbledore said, stumbling over his own words, his face was so white it matched his beard.</p><p>"Those kids were mutilated, it was a bloodbath in there and your trying to deny it! What was the purpose of all that!" She shouted, damn it, couldn't he see how bad this was for him? Did he truly not know how dangerous Hogwarts had become?</p><p>"I was protecting the philosopher stone!" He shouted back, standing abruptly from her sofa, Amelia raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, not anymore your not, the stone wasn't even there! Even if it was, it wasn't worth the life of those kids, you twisted monster!" She said, she didn't care how long it took, she was going to prove he did this! No, one deserved to die like that, and certainly not children. Dumbledore shook his head.</p><p>"You have to find it! You have to search the students!" Dumbledore said, insistently, they had dead children and all he cared about was that damn stone! </p><p>"Do you really think a child's capable of that atrocity! You'll be lucky if you ever go near a child again." She hissed, as she angrily left her office slamming the door. The nerve of that man, how could he not give a damn about those kids? </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Ravenclaw Dorms- Harry pov</p><p>He was on top of the world, he'd had a front row seat to Dumbles arrest. It was a memory he'd truly cherish, he was sure some how the goat would wiggle his way out. That was fine, Dumbles would be chasing the ghost targeting him, and Harry would fly underneath his notice. He was currently laying on his favorite pillow, Blaise, who was currently reading. All was well with his world at the moment.

He cuddled closer to Blaise, yes, everything was going amazingly well.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Azkaban Prison- Sirius pov</p><p>"It won't be long now Harry has proof now. Just a little longer." Sirius hmmd, Azrael was currently rubbing his back in soothing circles.</p><p>"Good, who was that guy that came while you were gone." Sirius asked, it was so weird, he just knew that the face wasn't right.</p><p>"A friend, why?" Azrael replied vaguely.</p><p>"He kept staring at me, and he didn't talk, it was a bit disconcerting." Sirius said. </p><p>"He doesn't talk much, plus you resemble someone he used to know." Azrael said, Hmmm, gods he was good with those hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia investigates, Susan confronts Harry, Death visits Sirius. And Harry plots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys I was gonna try and make this longer, but i have a headache and can't focus.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Headmaster's office - Amelia pov</p><p>"What happened in that chamber Madam Bones?" McGonagall asked, Amelia had come back to Hogwarts, after confronting Dumbledore. They were having tea, it was honestly the only thing she'd had since lunch. She hadn't been able to stomach anything, since seeing the chamber.</p><p>"Three students and a professor are dead, and two illegal creatures were found in way too close proximity to students." Amelia replied, Mcgonagall gasped her face of obvious shock. The real question was, was it shock from not knowing, or feigned shock because she knew?</p><p>"What happened to the students?" She asked, Amelia noted the tremble in her voice. Perhaps Mcgonagall hadn't known, like she had expected her to. By all accounts Mcgonagall was reported, to being very close with Dumbledore.</p><p>"One was strangled to death by a devil's snare, another was impaled by multiple flying keys, and the third was stabbed and decapitated to death by a large chess set. All that's left of the professor was ashes and the robes and turban he'd last been seen in." Amelia said, she watched all the color drain from McGonagall's face and a slight tremble went through her body.</p><p>"Professor all three students were from your house. A Seamus Finnegan, Ronald Weasley, and Dean Thomas. How is it that no one noticed their absence?" Amelia asked, her voice sharp. How does a head of house, lose three students and not notice?</p><p>"It was Friday the students don't have classes on the weekend. It's the time the professors, use to prep their lesson plans. If the students aren't caught by a professor, after curfew then, they slip through the cracks. We don't do dorm checks at night, and the students like to sleep in, on the weekends. Its not a stretch for one or more child to not be seen." She said, her lips pursed, Amelia nodded she remembered as much, from her own time as a student. But it was her job to ask hard questions.</p><p>"He mentioned something about a Philosopher stone. The stone wasn't found in the chamber or in the mirror. Something like that, though I believe no student could do the atrocities, we're going to have to search the students." Amelia said watching as Mcgonagall stiffened and bristled at the idea.</p><p>"Very well Madame then do as you wish. I to don't think that a student, here is capable of this. What will happen to Dumbledore?" She asked.</p><p>"We're still investigating everything, but he'll have to remain in custody. For the rest of the school year you'll be in charge." Mcgonagall nodded. </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Outside the Great Hall- Harry pov</p><p>Harry and Blaise were headed to breakfast, they didn't make it however, as an angry Susan approached them.</p><p>"DID YOU KNOW! DID YOU KNOW WHAT WAS IN THERE!" She shouted, dried tear tracks were present on her face.</p><p>"Susan what are you talking about?" Harry said, playing dumb.</p><p>"My Aunt says the letter about the cerberus, came from my owl! And then she tells me their dead." Susan said, anger and sadness warring on her features. Neville and Hannah had managed to finally catch up to Susan, hugged her as she began crying.</p><p>"Susan whose dead, what are you talking about?" Harry said, using a placating voice.</p><p>"You really don't know?" She asked, in disbelief. Harry shook his head, oh he knew alright, but she didn't need to know that.</p><p>"That warning about the cerberus, brought my Aunt here to Hogwarts. She discovered a trapdoor it was guarding , she found four bodies." Susan sobbed.</p><p>"No, Susan I found the cerberus one night while wandering. I knew it was dangerous and wanted to report it. I had no idea someone was hurt or dead, I would've reported it immediately." Harry said, keeping calm and projecting as much innocence as possible. They all went into the dining hall, and their badgers followed them to Ravenclaw. Harry saw Aurors hanging around the hall, and Amelia Bones was with them. Mcgonagall stepped to the front to stand at the podium. </p><p>"Students and staff, it is with great sorrow that I must inform you that professor Quirrel, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Ronald Weasley have all died. An item of great importance has been missing as well. After breakfast Aurors and your head of house, will be searching your things for it. Classes are cancelled for the next few days. And a final warning to all students to not get curious and explore the abandoned rooms. The forbidden forest is still forbidden and all clubs and sports are canceled as well." McGonagall said. Gasps from the horrified students filled the air, as well as the groans from the quidditch fanatics. </p><p>Discussions erupted amongst the students as the news sank in.  Dumbledore was gone at least for now, which was just fine with Harry, this summer was the perfect time to place his other plan into action.<br/>


//////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Azkaban Prison- Sirius pov</p><p>Azrael had come to visit him again.</p><p>"There's been another accident, three students and a teacher. Don't worry our little one is fine as are his friends. The good news is that Dumbledore is in custody, for however long that lasts." Azrael huffed, annoyance clear in his voice.</p><p>"The irony isn't lost on me. You said Harry had a plan, what exactly does he have planned?" Sirius inquired, he had to admit, he was curious about what his pup would come up with.</p><p>"First and foremost, he has to remove Dumbledore, as his magical guardian. Next, he's going to get me as his guardian, I'm not sure how he's going to get your trial, just that we have Pettigrew now. Just a little longer my star." Azrael said trying to comfort him.  </p><p>Well that was comforting to know, that at least the little traitor wasn't going to escape. And even though he wanted to be prongslet's guardian, he could live with it being Azrael. So long as Harry was safe and away from Dumbledore.</p><p>"Sirius, think long and hard about the past particularly your Hogwarts years. You don't find it a bit odd that, the gentle caring child who practically raised his brother, suddenly turned into a bully. More specifically, you bullied Snape and no one else. In my experience, if someone is a bully, they usually target more then one person. You hated your family and in turn spurned, the only protection you had against mind altering, spells and potions. The Sirius before Hogwarts wouldn't have done that." Azrael said, looking down at him. He was once again sitting in Azrael's lap. </p><p>Thinking back now, he realized that he definitely, wouldn't have done any of that. His parents hadn't been very hands on, where they had been concerned. He and Reg, had been cared for by house elves. He remembers holding  Reg, and singing fairy songs to him. He remembered all the times, he'd checked for monsters in Reg's wardrobe. Read stories to him, they had been so close once. Then after first year Reg, was different and so was he.</p><p>He'd just thought that they'd grown apart. But now he wondered what his mother had done to Reg, he hadn't been there to protect him. And he had decided not to except his heir ring, that ring would've protected him. Was it possible that someone had messed with his mind? Come to think of it. James never wore his ring like he was supposed to, as well. What if James had been messed with too. What about Remus, Snape, and Peter? Had they been messed with as well?</p><p>Was everything in his life some how one of Dumbledore's machinations? It was a disturbing and distressing possibility.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Lakeside- Harry pov</p><p>Harry was sitting next to Blaise leaning on his shoulder. They were discussing plans for the summer.</p><p>"Wait did you say there was a party?" Harry asked, anticipation shining in his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, but its mostly for Ministry officials." Draco said.</p><p>"You and your dad will be there right?" Harry pressed.</p><p>"Yeah, we will and its going to be so boring." Draco whined.</p><p>"Any chance I could come with you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I don't see why not. I always bring Blaise, since his mom doesn't work at the Ministry. You can come with Pansy, Daphne, and Theo will already be there. It's like some Ministry family event or something." Draco said, not seeming very thrilled. But all Harry saw was an opportunity.</p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Entrance Hall- Amelia pov </p><p>They had searched through every dorm so far, and all they'd found was a couple bottles of alcohol, cigarettes, and a few nudie magazines. So basically normal stuff, found in every teenage dorm ever. But no sign of the philosopher stone, that Dumbledore was so hell bent, on looking for. Why would something so valuable be left in a school? </p><p>She was beginning to wonder, if the damn thing was ever in Hogwarts, to begin with. Maybe it was all just an excuse to justify his actions. It didn't matter the Headmaster, had walked on negligence charges before. He was too well connected, the question is would the old man's luck last. She had a really bad feeling that he might get off on this too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mcgonagall tells Molly about Ron. Everyone reveals their summer plans. Dumbledore plots. And Sirius gets... well you'll see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great Hall Breakfast- Harry pov</p><p>Harry was waiting specifically for the mail, one of the letters Susan had sent out was to his family lawyer. Dumbles was still being held on charges, now was the perfect time, to oust him as a magical guardian.</p><p>"Attention Students!" Mcgonagall called.</p><p>"Due to recent events we're going to end the school year early. All parents and guardians have been notified, about the premature departure. Seventh years will have to return for their graduation ceremony. Tomorrow will be our last day, classes are still dismissed, and your head of house will hand out your grades later tonight." McGonagall said, before stepping away from the main podium. Chatter broke out amongst everyone.</p><p>Oh, this was perfect, he only had to see the Dursley's one last time, just long enough to sign away his guardianship to Death. The owls finally started raining down on them, Harry was expecting an eagle-owl, so he was shocked when a tiny brown poof of an owl. Dropped down in front of him with an envelope, that was bigger and outweighed, the little creature. Harry was amazed the thing could fly, even with feather light charms, it was still ten times bigger then the owl.</p><p>Another large barn owl landed next to tiny owl, and knocked the poor thing over, to deliver his Daily Prophet. To Harry's great astonishment the little owl got up, and hissed at the barn owl. The other owl left, leaving the fierce ball of fluff puffed up, and doing it's best to scowl. It was adorable! He grabbed some bacon slices, and ripped them into easy to manage chunks, presenting them to the fluff ball. He ignored his paper and opened his lawyer's letter.</p><p>He had the muggle forms for transference of custody. And a note about the magical trial for his magical guardian, stamped for next week, the day after they would've finished school originally. He also noted that it said a possible date for Dumbles arraignment for next month. It was perfect, more then enough time to switch guardians, and push for a trial for Sirius. The Ministry party that he was going to was next week as well.</p><p>With Dumbles unable to fight back at the moment, he hoped that Dumbles felt hopeless because that's how he'd felt, every moment he had to suffer at the Dursley's. Finishing up his breakfast, they got ready to leave. In the entrance hall his badgers were already waiting, he heard Daphne's voice and found his snakes coming up behind them.</p><p>"Hey guys." Pansy said, seemingly happy. A chorus of hellos sounded, they decided to sit out on the near the shore again, Harry knew this would undoubtedly become their spot.</p><p>"So what's everyone doing for summer?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Gran wants me to sit in on the Wizengamot, and learn more Lord etiquette." Nev said, Harry did feel sorry for Nev, he still hadn't talked to his grandmother. He knew the longer he waited, the less courage Nev, would have to do it.</p><p>"Daphne and I are going to our country house in France with my mother. The French markets and stores are way better then here, I can't wait so much shopping so little time." Pansy gushed. He wished Lady Parkinson luck in stopping them from buying everything. Separately the two weren't that bad, together it was almost as if they had to one up each other, in how much they bought. Daphne in particular had a love for fine exotic furs, which wouldn't be as bad as the muggle way. Animal purveyors used a potion which regrows skin, the animal then sheds the skin, fur and all much like a snake. The process doesn't hurt and it was far more humane then the muggle way.</p><p>"Nothing interesting on my end just a few parties here and there." Theo said, before going quiet, the others said it was normal for him. They said he preferred to observe rather then participate. Harry idly wondered if that trait, would be carry on into his bedroom when he was older.</p><p>"Same we aren't doing anything as far as I know." Hannah said.</p><p>"Yeah, my mum will probably drag me around from party to party. I don't think she realizes that I hate those parties, they are so boring. I always feel like piece of meat while I'm there. Apparently it isn't common knowledge, that Daphne and I are already arranged. Mothers keep thrusting their daughters at me." Draco said, huffing in annoyance. Harry didn't feel the least bit sorry for Draco, how did the idiot think those girls felt? They were practically sold to the highest bidder or most influential family. And those girls didn't really get a say in the matter, at least not amongst the traditionalist pureblood families.</p><p>"I'm going to stay with my Aunt Amelia for a month. She's usually so busy but the Wizenmagot or the DMLE, but the first month after school every year she has a lull in her schedule so I can see her." Susan said, while starting to braid the ends of some of Hannah's blonde hair</p><p>"My older brother Azazel is opening another restaurant in Italy. And I will be with my sisters and mother. Harry, would you like to come spend the summer with us?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Uhh, It would have to wait at least a month. I'm trying to get a change in magical and muggle guardianship. So I won't be able to until at least the end of the month, but I would love to meet them. After all, I'm sure your mother has some cute baby stories about you, maybe even some baby photos." Harry said grinning, Blaise looked a little embarrassed, as the girls cooed at him.</p><p>Blaise was really good at keeping a lid on his emotions, but around his friends he was more open. Everyone always found it unbelievably cute when he did express himself, especially when Harry teased him. And Hannah and Susan were no exception, they'd been more watchful of them.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Headmaster's Office - McGonagall pov</p><p>She sighed deeply knowing that this wasn't going to go well. The wards on the gargoyle made a whimsical chirping sound, alerting her to the presence of Percy, Fred, and George. Tapping on the door sounded.</p><p>"Enter." She said, the boys filed in and she summoned more chairs. Just as they had settled the flue sounded, and Molly stepped out of it brushing ashes off.</p><p>"Mini, what did those two do now." Molly said, annoyance clear in her voice and countenance. She believed Molly was talking about the twins who were always up to something.</p><p>"The twins have done nothing this year, that was more serious then a detention or two. I called you all here about Ron, did they tell you anything about him?" She asked, as she looked at the boys.</p><p>"No, what happened to Ron, why do they know and not me!" Molly screeched.</p><p>"I made an announcement about it in the Great Hall, I wasn't sure if they had told you about it." Minerva said.</p><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON WHY ISN'T RONALD HERE?" Molly shouted, Merlin that woman's voice was shrill. The boys hadn't reacted at all, which was strange did they not feel anything for their brother?</p><p>"There was an accident, Ronald and two other students wandered into the third floor corridor, that Dumbledore specifically said was off limits. All three were found dead as well as a teacher." Minerva said, Molly turned white.</p><p>"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? HE PROMISED IT WOULD BE SAFE, THAT HE WOULDN'T GET HURT!" Molly yelled, she quickly dissolved into sobs, all the while the boys simply sat there faces blank. They didn't even seem to care, that their mother was a sobbing wreck. What did she mean about him promising Ronald wouldn't be hurt? She narrowed her eyes something wasn't right.</p><p>"HOW CAN THE FOUR OF YOU SIT THERE, WHEN YOUR POOR BROTHER IS DEAD!" Molly screamed.</p><p>"He got exactly what he deserved!" Fred said. A resounding smack echoed through the office, as Fred's head snapped to the side face red.</p><p>"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!" Molly yelled.</p><p>"Please, we all know he was no brother of ours. We just don't know who his real father is, because it certainly wasn't dad!" Percy roared. George pulled Fred closer inspecting his face, Molly moved towards them...</p><p>"THAT'S ENOUGH MOLLY! What happens at your house is your business, but here at the school I am responsible for these children. You will not touch them, like that again, so long as you are on Hogwart's grounds." Minerva said, her voice cutting and cold. She watched as Molly turned an ugly shade of red and stomped back through the flue.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to do that. George could you take him to the hospital wing, you are all dismissed." Minerva said, they nodded and filed out, now she really needed some sherry.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Hallway Outside of Headmaster's office- George pov</p><p>George stayed close to Fred like always, they had no choice to watch each others backs. Their family was a real piece of work, particularly their mother, she always treated Ron and Ginny better then the rest of them.</p><p>But that might be due to the fact, that they had a different father. They had a running bet that it was old Dumble-Bee, I mean the way she talked about him was almost fanatical. Percy ditched them immediately. The three had their differences, but when push came to shove, Percy stepped in when necessary. They rounded the corner and almost ran into a little raven.</p><p>"What happened to your face?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I got smacked by an angry dragon." Fred said, George smiled, even hurt, Fred still liked to joke around, and shrug off his pain.</p><p>"Let me see." Harry said, George watched Harry examine Fred's face. It was red and puffy, sporting a cut from their mum's ring, right under his eye. It was already starting to bruise, an ugly shade of purple. He watched the little firstie, go through some spells as Fred's skin healed, it was almost as if nothing had happened.</p><p>"Thanks." They said in unison.</p><p>"Not a problem, now don't go antagonizing anymore angry dragons." Harry teased, before walking passed them, Fred grinned.</p><p>"I'll try not to." Fred said, with that Harry disappeared around a corner.</p><p>"Hey, George, he doesn't seem at all like how mum described him." Fred said.</p><p>"Yeah, Fred, he really doesn't." George knew that his twin was fascinated, now by his tone of voice. They now had to figure out, how a first year knew healing spells, they didn't even know.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Azkaban Holding Cells - Dumbledore pov</p><p>Why, couldn't anything go as planned damn it, everything was wrong. And now he was being charged, with negligence maybe even murder, this was ludicrous. The only good part about the situation, was that he wasn't in the main, populace with the rest of the riffraff. And the dementors never came to the same floor as his floor.</p><p>"Dumbledore you have a visitor." Auror Gherkin said, before bringing in Molly Weasley, who looked just awful. Fuck, she must've found out about Ronald, Gherkin left them alone separated by the bars. As soon as the main door shut she turned to him.</p><p>"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU PROMISED ME HE'D BE SAFE BEING AROUND THAT POTTER BRAT! OUR BABY ALBUS, YOU PROMISED!" She sobbed, her voice breaking off from it's shrill rant.</p><p>"Molly I know I did, but it wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was safe, I even had the rooms warded to alert me. Nobody was supposed to die least of all Ronald." He said, trying to placate and calm her.</p><p>"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ALBUS." Molly said, as she broke down in tears.</p><p>"I will but I have to get out of here first Molly. I need you to contact Moody and Diggle, I left them a note through my lawyer. Do you understand, even with their help I'm going to be in here awhile." She nodded, before dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and walking out.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Azkaban Prison- Sirius pov</p><p>He was getting all too good at knowing when he wasn't alone.</p><p>"So what do you get out of coming here exactly?" Sirius asked, he turned to find Azrael standing behind him.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean little star." Azrael said, enigmatically. He walked up to Sirius, and brushed the hair away from his face, before grasping his jaw in his hand.</p><p>"You know what I mean." Sirius said, in a firm voice.</p><p>"Is it so wrong, to want to help you, through your issues and trauma?" Azrael asked.</p><p>"I guess not." Sirius said, he was too close now as their breaths mingled. His face still being cupped by Azrael's hand, their eyes locked.</p><p>"Do you trust that I won't hurt you little star? That I won't lead you astray?" Azrael asked, his voice and posture conveyed how serious his question was.</p><p>"Yes." Sirius said, breathless. Azrael smiled and kissed him slow and sweet. It was honestly either the best kiss he'd ever had or he simply kissed a lot of bad kissers. They pulled a part Azrael's hands still framing his face, while Sirius had tangled his hand in Azrael's robes.</p><p>"I'm glad that you do, soon you'll learn the whole truth Sirius, everything. But first we have to free you, Harry has a court date next week to change guardianship. We are so close to having you with us." Azrael said, Sirius nodded heat rising in his face. Azrael leaned in again kissing him with undisguised heat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm super jealous of Sirius's love life right now. So that slow burn warning is for Sirius too, prison jumpsuits just aren't sexy to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts Express-Harry pov</p><p>"And your sure you'll be alright?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"I will be fine, I'm only going to see my relatives for an hour if that. Then I'm staying with Uncle Azrael, when everything is sorted, I promise you I will send Charon out and meet you somewhere. I really am looking forward to meeting your family." Harry said.</p><p>"Still watch your back Harry, you messed with Dumbledore twice this year. I don't trust that man he's shifty." Blaise said. Oh, Blaise, if only he knew it was more then twice. But as trusting as he was of Blaise, he has know idea how he'd feel about murder. Let alone revenge and the deity of Death. Plus people tended to look, and think of you, differently after telling them shit like that.</p><p>For now, he was going to keep trying, to recruit people for his fraction. He was honestly thinking about adding the twins, to his little menagerie of followers. He knew that some of the Weasley's were in on his betrayal, he hadn't known which ones. But he never ever suspected the twins, they weren't like that. They weren't greedy like their mother, sister, and Ron. That being said he had the feeling, that if the twins had known, they would've warned him.</p><p>And as for Molly and Ginny their time was coming, and he was going to make it as vicious as he could think of. There betrayal had effected him the most, they had hurt him the most, besides Dumbles and the Dursley's. Death had told him, about what had happened, in Dumbles office and in Dumbles cell. While he was grossed out beyond words, thinking about Dumbles and Molly, he wasn't surprised in the slightest.</p><p>He wasn't worried about Dumbles plan to get free, he knew some how the goat would get out of it. He had Death make sure that Moody and Diggle, wouldn't be getting him out, until Harry was done doing what he needed to. He still had plenty of interesting things to tell Skeeter, to keep Dumbledore's reputation in the toilet where it belonged.</p><p>The train pulled into the station, this was it. Blaise pulled him in for a hug, he was definitely going to miss him.</p><p>"Be careful." Blaise said, hugging Harry tightly.</p><p>"I will." Harry replied. Getting off the train the two parted, he started walking for a dark alcove off to the far right of the depot. He leaned against the wall he looked around. Making sure no one was looking his way, before he knocked on the wall behind him. Hands came out from behind him, trapping him in a backwards hug. He knew exactly who it was, and leaned further back, as his body and trunk phased through the wall. Closing his eyes to prevent dizziness, he opened them a split second later, to his bedroom at private drive.</p><p>"Make sure you get everything little one I won't allow you to return to this place." Death said, before perching himself on the edge of Harry's desk. He nodded, and using wandless magic started levitating books, clothes(not Dudley's old rags), and various other odds and ends. He then cancelled the transfigurations he'd done to the room. Before taking both trunks to Death, as he shrunk and pocketed them. He then walked downstairs with the paperwork in hand, Death following behind him.</p><p>His relatives were still under his thrall, so this would be easy. He cleared his throat announcing his presence.</p><p>"Uncle Vernon we have something to discuss." Harry said, ignoring the bitterness that welled in him from calling that man uncle. They were all sitting around the table, looking like deer, caught in headlights.</p><p>"I need you to sign some papers for me." Harry said, briskly, he placed them on the table and slid them forward. He implanted a small suggestion to simply sign and not read. He needed both of their signatures, he wanted zero loop holes for the goat to exploit.</p><p>"You as well Aunt Petunia." Harry ordered, she did as instructed. Good now everything was good to go, now Dumbles couldn't say that Petunia hadn't consented as well.</p><p>"Well, I wish I could say that it was a pleasure but it really wasn't." Harry said, and with that he strode away into the living room, where Death grabbed him and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Blottwell's Office- Harry pov</p><p>They appeared in his lawyer's office, a Caragan Blottwell, who wasn't surprised he was used to Harry appearing out of nowhere.</p><p>"Welcome back Harry, did you get them?" Blottwell asked.</p><p>"Of course, you actually think I'd visit those awful people, for anything less then a pink slip to never return." Harry said, grinning.</p><p>"They were so thrilled to be rid of me, they didn't even read the papers they just signed. Uncle Azrael is now legally, my appointed guardian in the top most papers. With a following set of papers, where they signed away all their rights as guardians. I'm legally free of them now and I couldn't be more thrilled." Harry said, his joy of finally being free was incredibly obvious.</p><p>"Good Mr. Potter-Peverell, I will file these in the Ministry, muggle legal, and Gringotts. In a few days time, we'll have your trial, to change magical guardianship. I assume your new place of residence, will be Peverell manor?" Blottwell enquired.</p><p>"Of course my dearest Uncle and I have a lot of bonding to do." Harry said, he couldn't wait to be done with all of this nonsense.</p><p>"Alright I will also file a change of address as well. Have a good day Harry, and I will see you soon." Blottwell said, Harry nodded, grinning this was amazing! He hadn't felt like this since the very first time he flew on his broom in his first life.</p><p>"What is next little master?" Harry smiled.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>French Country side Flamel house- Mcgonagall pov</p><p>Albus had left quite the mess for her to clean up. And now she not only had to tell, the Flamels that the stone was missing. Which was also a death sentence, for the two of six hundred year old's. To say that she wasn't happy was an understatement, she appeared across the road from the Flamel's modest home. She'd had to use a two way international port key, which wasn't cheap, to arrive here. And she was most definitely taking it out of Albus's wrinkled old hide!</p><p>Walking up the steps of a plantation style house, she rapped the knocker. An elderly elf answered the door, it looked like a strong wind, would sweep the frail creature away.</p><p>"Mistress Mcgonagall the masters are expecting you, please follow me." The elf said. She followed it down the hallway, her gaze straying to the portraits hanging on the walls. They were all beautiful, most of them were landscapes, but some were of various houses.</p><p>"Do you like my wife's work?" She turned to see an older man for whom she assumed was Nicolas(he looks the same as he did in fantastic beasts).</p><p>"I thought your wife worked with potions?" Minerva asked.</p><p>"She does, but she also loves painting. Each of those houses, was a house we used to live in a time long ago, the landscapes are of places we've been. Come and sit I have a feeling, of what you've come to tell me." Nicolas rasped, as he moved into a parlor that was just to her left.</p><p>"Mr. Flamel it is with great regret, that I must inform you that the philosopher stone, has gone missing. Albus would be telling you that in person, if he wasn't being held, in Azkaban's pre-trial cells. Three students died as well as a professor, someone turned in evidence that a cerberus was in Hogwarts. As a result he has over three hundred charges of child endangerment, they are still determining whether or not he will get murder charges. His magical signature, is all over the rooms, and wards used to protect the stone. He was using it in a foolish, attempt to lure Voldemort out, who he believes isn't actually dead." She stopped.</p><p>"My that is shocking, Albus has become very reckless, since last I saw him. I am truly sorry for the loss of your students, Albus borrowed the stone, telling me it was for some research of his. I would've never allowed him, it's use for one of his convoluted schemes, against a dark lord. He's been rather obsessed with reliving, his glory days of taking Grindelwald down." Nicholas rasped.</p><p>"Your taking this rather well considering this will kill you." She said, did dying not make him want to panic? Or had he excepted his fate a long time ago, and just prolonged it?</p><p>"Perenelle and I have lived, over six hundred and eighty odd years, we've come to the end. It's a very long time to live, it's time for us to rest. Don't worry about us Madam Mcgonagall we will be fine, living our lives, has been like one endless day. Everyone we have ever loved or befriended is dead. Albus was one of our last connections to this world. He has changed so much, the best advice I can give you, don't blindly follow him." Nicolas said, before going into a couching fit. She was beginning to wonder if he was right, Albus was different from the one she'd first come to know.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Gaunt Shack- Harry pov</p><p>Harry and Death were at the remains of the Gaunt shack. Death walked in front of Harry dismantling wards as he went. Until he came to a stop, Harry knew that the horcrux was under the floorboards. Remembering Dumbledore's original death, he allowed Death to take care of retrieval.</p><p>Death used a dagger, that he kept with him to pry at the boards. He pulled up board, which wasn't very hard, as everything there was rotting. Death picked up the small golden box, and opened it's lid, revealing the resurrection stone.</p><p>Death picked up the ring and placed it on his fingers. Harry watched as cloud of dark smoke, tried to attach itself to Death's hand. It struggled before hissing and evaporating into nothing, Death then pocketed the ring. Before gathering Harry up into his arms, and the two of them left.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Peverell Manor- Harry pov</p><p>Death had just left to transfer, the soul piece from the ring into the chalice. He'd removed the death curse at the shack, once done he'd be able to wear it. Well, with a slight modification, both Dumbles and Voldemort would recognize the ring. Though only Dumbles would recognize a deathly hollow. Death was going to add a glamour charm, to it that would make, even the fae envious.</p><p>Now all he needed was the locket, diary, and diadem. He would recover the other two during the coming school year, the locket would need a different retrieval. It was no matter it wouldn't take long, Death's ability to travel, and circumvent wards would make it relatively easy.</p><p>Death had many responsibilities, to take care of, and thus couldn't always be at his beck and call. Once the last three were in his possession, Death would be able to meld the pieces together. The only thing that concerned him, was that Death had made it clear, that special requirements would be necessary to fix Tom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets his guardianship trial. Harry and Death go to the Ministry party. Dumbles gets screwed again. And Sirius/Death fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Court Chambers Ministry of Magic-Harry pov</p><p>Harry was sitting next to Death, in courtroom three, on the plaintiff side awaiting the festivities to come. Mr. Blottwell and a short blond women came in, she sat in the desk to their right, Dumbles lawyer maybe? Blottwell greeted them and took the third seat at their table. He'd told them that their case didn't warrant the Wizengamot trial. Which was all the better Fudge and his idiots, couldn't ruin anything.</p><p>A small amount of people came in, and took seats behind everyone no doubt to watch. He saw a few cameras, how the hell did the press get wind? He hadn't told them at all, he narrowed his eyes. Either they sat like vultures in every courtroom, or someone leaked the information on the docket. It wasn't a jury trial it was all to be decided by the judge, a Rufus Marius. Said judge and an Auror came in and took their seats.</p><p>"We are here to change the magical guardianship of on Harrison James Potter-Peverell." Marius said, The blond woman rose.</p><p>"I move to dismiss this, as his relatives love him very much, and Mr. Dumbledore has been an exemplary guardian." She stated.</p><p>"We object to Miss Gardner's statement, Mr. Potter- Peverell's muggle guardians legally signed away, his guardianship to Lord Azrael Peverell. And Mr. Dumbledore, not only fell short of the duties required. But was specifically asked, never to be his magical guardian, to begin with." Blottwell countered.</p><p>"Your over ruled Miss Gardner, please present the evidence that Mr. Dumbledore wasn't supposed to be his guardian." Blottwell cleared his throat and brought the judge two scrolls of parchment.</p><p>"As you can see your Honor the wills of Lily and James Potter. Mr. Dumbledore was specifically named never to be a guardian, or a magical guardian to Mr. Potter-Peverell. Not only that, they also say that he, was never to be in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Which Dumbledore ignored and placed him in their care, took magical guardianship, and sealed their wills. Not only that my client never even heard Mr. Dumbledore's name until he visited Gringotts. Furthermore, he hadn't received any Gringotts mail, or mail in general from the magical world." Blottwell said, he then brought papers detailing Harry's vault transactions.</p><p>"Worse yet, Mr. Dumbledore has been using the Potter seats on the Wizengamot. And these transaction records are withdrawals, that he made, from the Potter vaults without permission. That's not even mentioning, his gross negligence, or the recent murders at Hogwarts under his watch!" Blottwell said, with barely contained snugness. Small gasps came from the people behind them.</p><p>"Miss Gardner, it isn't looking good for your client, if anything it looks like we should be leveling more charges against him!" The judge replied.</p><p>"I had no time to prepare for this your Honor!" Miss Gardner said, she was visibly distressed now.</p><p>"That isn't true, you've had two days to prepare, a proper defense. What is it that your asking for Mr. Blottwell?" Judge Marius asked.</p><p>"My client would like his current guardian Lord Azrael Peverell, to also be his magical guardian." Blottwell replied.</p><p>"Based on evidence and Miss Gardner's weak defense this court rules in favor of your client. And Miss Gardner, you might want to tell your client he has more charges added. This is beyond his reach and a gross abuse of his power. This case is now over." Marius concluded. Harry grinned the old goat would have no more legal rights to his life.</p><p>And since Death was his new guardian, their was nothing Dumbles could do, to him to regain control over him. I mean you can't kill Death not really, Harry found it oddly suspicious that Sirius, had died shortly after arguing with Molly. It was about how Harry was to be raised. It was undoubtedly one more way to try and control him. Sirius had suffered multiple times just for loving him, and being his godfather, and it pissed him off that Dumbles had gotten away with it.</p><p>He wasn't getting away with it this time around. Sirius was going to get out, and between him and Death, the old goat wouldn't be hurting Sirius again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Several Hours later.........Ministry Party Malfoy Manor- Harry pov</p><p>Harry never had been a very big fan of parties, especially since everyone seemed to have sweaty hands. He was with Death, trying to hide, in a corner and failing miserably. He blamed it entirely on Death, who was way too bloody gorgeous, women kept wandering over to chat with him. Harry personally thought it funny, that all of these people would be terrified if they knew who they were really ,chatting up and hitting on. Harry politely managed to shake some people off in his pursuit to find Fudge. The man barely had enough, intelligence to be smarter then a rock, so it shouldn't be this damn hard to find one man.</p><p>He was here for only one reason, to speak with Fudge about Sirius. That was it, there was literally no reason other then that, the sooner the better. He couldn't stand that Sirius was in there, even with Death for company, it still wasn't right. He idly wondered if he hadn't been born, if events still would've played out that way. He'd asked Death once, and was told that, he wasn't to know about that. There the idiot was, he grabbed Death's arm and yanked him away from his little court of women, towards Fudge.</p><p>"Minister Fudge, its so nice to finally meet you. This is my guardian Lord Peverell and I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, hiding his annoyance.</p><p>"Oh, hello! I didn't know you'd be here, your guardian, doesn't work for the Ministry." Fudge said wiping at his face with a handkerchief.</p><p>"Yeah, we were invited by the Malfoys. Say Minister could my guardian and I talk to you privately, it will just be a few minutes." Harry asked.</p><p>"Of course so long as its quick, I still have so many people to talk to." Harry smiled, good. They stepped out into the hall and walked to the far end where they were out of earshot of the portraits.</p><p>"What if I told you Mr. Fudge that you could save an innocent man." Harry said, Fudge gave him a surprised look.</p><p>"Innocent, whatever do you mean?" Fudge asked, as he started sweating again.</p><p>"I mean there is a man suffering in Azkaban who didn't receive a trial. He was arrested during your predecessor's end of term, when Marshall law was in effect near the end of the first war." Harry said, waiting to see if Fudge knew who he was speaking about.</p><p>"Who?" Fudge asked, playing dumb are we.</p><p>"Sirius Black, their is no record of a trial or even questioning by the aurors. And your re-election is coming up, this could make you look really good sir. Fixing the mistakes of the man before you, it would make you look good, in the eyes of the voters." Harry said, as he dangled the most obvious bait for the man to take. Fudge might be a cheat and a fool. But he at heart was a politician, he just had to make it possible for Fudge to benefit.</p><p>"Black, but everyone knows he did it." Fudge said, his eyes darting about and his demeanor becoming more nervous.</p><p>"Minister Fudge everyone knows isn't a good reason to imprison someone. And no one even checked his wrists for the dark mark, everyone just assumed." Harry said, sarcastically, this man was a complete idiot. Death caught Fudge dead in his eyes, Harry could feel Death's wild magic stir. Fudge's face went blank, eyes glassy. Harry wasn't willing to take any chances, Fudge was going to release Sirius whether he wanted to or not.</p><p>He'd told Death to reinforce Harry's wishes, and to make it harder, for others to tamper with Fudge's mind. Especially, where Harry and Sirius were concerned. The last thing Harry wanted, was for Dumbledore, to try something on them with the Ministry's help. He felt Death's magic recede and watched as Fudge's face returned to normal.</p><p>"That sounds awful my boy, we should definitely fix that soon." Fudge said.</p><p>"Oh, and Minister you should keep all this quiet. And bring it to the Wizengamot, without Dumbledore's knowledge he might object." Harry said, he knew just how suspicious Fudge, was where Dumbledore was concerned. He had also told Death to give Fudge an aversion to Dumbledore, if only to gives Dumbles an even harder time. Even if Dumbles walked on the charges, he was confident it wouldn't be without the stripping, of some of his power. Now the sheep, were starting to think for themselves, and question whether following him was the right thing.</p><p>"Yes, my boy that sounds like an excellent idea." Fudge said, before turning around, and going back to the party.</p><p>"Are we leaving yet little one?" Death asked.</p><p>"No, not yet I have to a least say hello to Draco and the others. I came on their invite after all, it would be incredibly rude to leave without doing so." Death nodded.</p><p>"Besides aren't you enjoying being the center of attention." Harry teased. Death huffed and walked passed him. Harry followed amused. Once again in the too bright and over decorated ballroom, it was strewn with fairy lights and garland. It looked like someone had thrown up heaps of flowers. Petals were all over the floors, the tables had bouquets in reds, pinks, and light blues. He finally spotted Draco holding court in a corner, with Daphne, Pansy, Theo, and Blaise. He was spotted by Blaise first, who got up and bear hugged him right off his feet. Okay Blaise was ridiculously strong for an eleven year old, almost twelve year old. It wasn't fair being this short damn it.</p><p>"Harry it's good seeing you." Theo said. Harry almost raised an eyebrow, Theo hadn't said a whole lot to him since they had met.</p><p>"It's good seeing all of you guys here how is everyone." Harry said. They all chattered at him, he honestly wasn't paying attention. Blaise had never taken his arm off of his waist after their hug. It most definitely nice and comforting after being away from him, even if it had only been a few days. He came out of his daze when Blaise squeezed his hip.</p><p>"You look bored, care to dance?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Oh, I don't think so I can't dance." Harry said, it was true he couldn't.</p><p>"Well, then let me lead, you might do better." Blaise said, Harry was skeptical but went with him anyway. He was sure the others hadn't even noticed them leaving. Some light strain of classical music was playing, he honestly hoped he didn't step on Blaise's feet. Blaise positioned their hands and started swaying them in a typical waltz. Harry had to admit as he relaxed that this wasn't too bad, Blaise pulled him closer, as he ended up resting his chin on Blaise's shoulder. They were merely just swayed in one spot all wrapped together all pretext of dancing gone.</p><p>"Is your business almost done?" Harry hummed.</p><p>"Almost, I have one more thing to do then, I promise that I will come and stay with you for awhile." He said.</p><p>"Good, you'll love Italy Harry. The gorgeous country side, my family, and lets not forget the food. I would love to cook for you." Blaise said, Harry squeezed Blaise tight. No one had ever wanted to cook for him, even when he was married to Ginny she never cooked. They didn't even eat in the same room together. The only time they had even danced together was at their wedding, even then something seemed so cold.</p><p>How could he not know, mind altering potions and magic bindings aside, it was so obvious. They didn't fit together at all, other then quidditch they'd had nothing in common. Blaise, bless him, must have noticed a small change and had begun rubbing his back. His Italian was quickly becoming the rock in storm that was his life right now.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Azkaban Holding Cells- Dumbledore pov</p><p>Auror Harper came to his cell trailing the young Miss Gardner. The Auror left shortly after leaving a distressed blond to stand in front of his cell.</p><p>"So what happened surely they saw reason." He said, as he saw her bite her lip.</p><p>"No, they ruled in his favor. Apparently the Dursley's signed away their guardianship to someone named Azrael Peverell. And they told me they are adding theft onto your charges." She said, and flinched away, at the thunderous expression on his face.</p><p>"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL FOR!" He shouted, jumping to his feet.</p><p>"Harry's lawyer presented documented proof, that you'd been making withdrawals, from his accounts without his knowledge. They also had the Potter's wills, they said you were never to be a guardian of any kind." She said, as she shrank back away from him as far as possible.</p><p>"GET OUT NOW!" He yelled. She practically ran out of there. Nothing was going as planned, where the hell were Moody and Diggle? And who was Azrael Peverell, he'd been so sure the Peverell line had died out.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Azkaban Prison-Sirius pov</p><p>He awoke to soft scraping sound on the floor. He cracked his eyes open to see a blurry Azrael setting up his table, he gingerly sat up his back aching slightly. The beds were awful, there was little difference between, the stone floor and that bed.</p><p>"Hmm, what are we having today." Sirius asked, as he rose to join Azrael at the transfigured table.</p><p>"Grilled Swordfish with lemon Parsley topping. Beef Cacciatore as a side, and lemon tarts for a treat. And I brought a strawberry lemonade laced with whiskey sour." Azrael said.</p><p>"Sounds good, why the alcohol though?" Sirius asked, the last time he brought alcohol, they spoke of his mother.</p><p>"We are celebrating, our little one was very clever indeed. He convinced Fudge to give you a trial, while appealing to his so called better nature. Saying it would look good for his coming re-election. All that matters is that soon you'll never have to see this place again." Azrael said, he couldn't help the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes. Azrael came around the table and scooped him up. He wrapped his legs about his waist as he was held close. He couldn't help it, he'd lost hope a long time ago, and now he was getting out soon. It was so much so soon.</p><p>"I know, you had lost all hope of ever leaving this awful place. But its true you'll get to leave soon. And I have custody Harry normal and magically. We're getting a room ready for you and everything, we can't wait to have you with us." For the first time in a long time he felt hope and he wanted nothing more than to join them.</p><p>He slowly registered that Azrael was moving to the chair he'd conjured. Azrael was either crazy strong or he weighed next to nothing because Azrael completely adjusted his body to sit on him instead of hanging off him. He saw Azrael's hand disappear only to reappear with a forkful of swordfish. Sirius snorted and looked into his eyes.</p><p>"Your going to feed me now?"</p><p>"Of course, my star you need to eat." Sirius smiled, this man...he was slowly starting to love this crazy man. He was brought from his thoughts, and the no doubt dopey look he had on his face, by a pair of lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius has his trial finally! And we find out why Peter betrayed them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so this chapter will have a trial by Wizengamot, since there are over fifty members, and we didn't even meet half of them in the series, I picked names at random for the trial. The last Wizengamot member Montague, I made her up but remembered one of the Slytherins had Montague for a last name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peverell Manor- Harry</p><p>Harry was just finishing the wardrobe when he turned to find Death. They were both at Peverell Manor, it was probably one of the oldest structures in Wizarding Britain. It had two towers, 20 bedrooms, 10 parlors,10 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 ballroom, a massive garden, and 1 library that sat in the center of the house and it went to all four floors. The entrance to the library, was on the first floor, and it was the only entrance for it. The dungeons sprawled the whole length of the property, in a massive web work of catacombs, that was ran under the gardens.</p><p>The most interesting part Harry thought, was near the end of the dungeons, their was a large ritual circle. The runes that were carved were like nothing he'd ever seen before, he'd asked Death, and received an amused chuckle for his effort. Apparently it was the rune circle, the brothers had trapped him in so long ago, to bargain for the hollows. Harry had just finished putting clothes in Siri's new wardrobe.</p><p>Death had measured Sirius after he'd fallen asleep one night, they wanted him to feel at home, when he came back to them. Death in particular seemed pretty giddy about it, or as giddy as a Death deity was aloud to be. He knew about their little relationship, the two seemed to have going. It was fine really, both of them were like parents to him already. So to have them together, well that was just a bonus.</p><p>"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at him, Death looked at Harry from the window.</p><p>"Yes, but...." Death started, before quieting.</p><p>"Your nervous, don't be its Sirius, he's probably as nervous as you are. Now go and see him, we only have so much time, before the Wizengamot convenes." Harry said, he couldn't blame Death, his own stomach was churning unpleasantly.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Azkaban Prison- Sirius pov</p><p>He awoke feeling a shift in the air as Azrael appeared next to his bed. He got up feeling oddly apprehensive, today was the day. He saw Azrael fish around his pocket, before pulling out a simple gold bracelet. Sirius looked at him confused, he got me jewelry?</p><p>"Morning little star, I need you to wear this." Azrael said.</p><p>"Why?" Sirius asked, curious as to what the gold bracelet did.</p><p>"It has a strong glamour charm, it will give you the appearance you had, before I came to see you regularly. We don't want anyone knowing, that you've had contact with anyone, from the outside. It's temporary and unfortunately necessary."  Azrael said, he walked over to Sirius and cupped his face.</p><p>"One way or another your coming home to us tonight little star. I won't let them keep you another night here in this hellhole." Azrael said, touching his forehead to his.</p><p>"Soon little star." Azrael said, Sirius blinked and Azrael was gone, his cell looked as it had before. The only evidence that Azrael had been there, was the gold bracele,t grasped in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Wizengamot Chambers- Harry</p><p>Harry was currently sitting in the front row behind Mr. Blottwell's chair, Death was sitting to his left. The room had half circle of chairs at the top most point in the room. Then the two opposing council tables, with the audience seats in the back. Since this was a closed trial, none of the general populace was allowed to watch.</p><p>Which was fine by Harry, the last thing he wanted, was a media circus. Only a select few Wizengamot members would be here for the trial. He watched as Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Barty Crouch Sr., Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks, and Claire Montague. They took their seats with Fudge, at the center seat, since Dumbledore couldn't hold a trial while he himself was in prison.</p><p>"We are gathered here today for the trial of Sirius Black." Fudge announced. Whispers started amongst the Wizengamot, so Fudge had done as told and kept it entirely secret. Good, there would be no opposition, from any in Dumbledore's corner.</p><p>"Why are we having a trial for a man already in prison?" Lord Ogden rasped.</p><p>"Sirius Black was arrested, and never tried on the charges against him. There is no record that my predecessor, gave him one, there for Mr. Black will receive a trial today with Vertiserum." Fudge stated, as he look at them, daring any among them to object. They talked to each other in hushed whispers.</p><p>"Let us bring forth the accused." Fudge said,  two Aurors came in a side door with Sirius in between them. It was hard to look at Sirius, despite knowing that what he was seeing, was just a glamour. He looked bone thin, ragged clothes draping of him, long gnarly finger nails and scraggly hair. Despite all that he looked fragile, glamour or not. Amelia stepped down with a bottle of Vertiserum, and approached Sirius. She pressed the vile to his lips and tilted it, Sirius offered no resistance. They all waited as Sirius's eyes grew glassy.</p><p>"What is your name?" She asked.</p><p>"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius replied.</p><p>"And you birthday?" Bones asked.</p><p>"November 3rd, 1959." Sirius replied, he was visibly shaking.</p><p>"The vertiserum is working now." Amelia said. She came to the front again and stood in front of Fudge's chair.</p><p>"Proceed with questioning Madame Bones." Fudge ordered.</p><p>"Are you a deatheater?" She inquired.</p><p>"No." Sirius said, Siri sounded hollow like he was in pain.</p><p>"Were you the secret keeper?" Bones asked, her lips set in a thin line.</p><p>"No." Sirius replied.</p><p>"Who was?" Bones asked, her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius replied, his voice took on a touch of anger. Silence permeated the room.</p><p>"Who else knew about Peter being the secret keeper?" Bones asked, as she pressed on in her questions.</p><p>"James and Lily Potter, and Albus Dumbledore." Sirius said, Madame Marchbanks gasped. She was one of the few that always seemed to agree with Dumbledore. Harry idly wondered if she had felt the same? Harry knew first hand, what it felt like, to have your view of someone fall apart. To find out that they weren't who you thought they were.</p><p>"Did you betray the Potter's that night?" Bones asked, as she got over her shock.</p><p>"No." Sirius said, his voice was hollow, and his pain evident. Harry's chest ached, he sounded so broken. Amelia nodded looking at Fudge, he nodded back and she fished another vile from her robes. It was the antidote for the vertiserum. She once again pressed the vile to Sirius's lips and tilted it back.</p><p>"Mr. Blottwell you said there was also corroborating evidence to support his innocence." Lord Ogden asked.</p><p>"Yes, Minister we'd like to bring a witness." Mr. Blottwell said.</p><p>"I will allow it." Fudge said, blotting at his face. Harry wondered if Fudge always sweated this bad, or if it only happened when his ass might be on the line.</p><p>"Minister Fudge I need to request the assistance of Aurors, the person in question is an illegal rat animagus, he will flee if allowed freedom to run." Mr. Blottwell replied.</p><p>"Very well Mr. Blottwell." Fudge said, before settling back into his chair. Amelia opened the side door Sirius had come through and brought two more Aurors, a short red haired women, and a tall blond man. They stopped by Mr. Blottwell's desk, Blottwell nodded at them and reached under his desk. He pulled up a cage and sat it in the center of the his table. The blond man grabbed the cage and sat it on the floor in front of Amelia.</p><p>And the red haired women conjured a chair, and pulled out a metal collar, it looked like a harmless necklace, but Harry knew it wasn't. It could suppress the magic in a person, so long as they wore it, they'd be the equivalent of a squib. The women floated the collar in the air, as the man removed the rat from the cage, the collar met the rat, light flashed bright.</p><p>As rat slowly morphed into man with shoulder length blond dirty hair, he was wearing rags, and his nose had started to resemble that of a rat's snout. No, doubt a side effect of being in his animagus form, for too long.</p><p>The Wizengamot all seemed shocked, to see the supposedly dead man, standing in the room. The shock hadn't extended to the two Aurors, who bound Peter to a chair, before returning to their posts outside the doors. Amelia brought out another vile of vertiserum and administered it. Glassy eyes looked around.</p><p>"What is your name?" Amelia asked.</p><p>"Peter Pettigrew." Peter replied.</p><p>"And your birthday?" Amelia asked.</p><p>"September 1st, 1959." Peter replied, shifting around, as he still tried to escape despite being drugged.</p><p>"The serum is working." Amelia said, before moving to a stop in front of Fudge again.</p><p>"Are you a deatheater?" Amelia asked, her voice firm, and her emotions back under control.</p><p>"Yes." Peter said, with a squeak, whispers were exchanged between some of the members.</p><p>"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Amelia asked, her voice now harder in tone.</p><p>"Yes." Peter said, outraged cries and shocked gasps sounded.</p><p>"And who knew about this?" She asked.</p><p>"James and Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort." Peter replied, everyone seemed like they were holding their breaths.</p><p>"Did you kill twelve muggles, and cut your own toe off, framing Sirius Black?" She asked, seemingly holding her breath.</p><p>"Yes." Peter said, more gasps and whispers were exchanged. And then Amelia asked the question everyone wanted to know.</p><p>"Why did you do all of that Peter?" She asked, her face unable to remain indifferent. </p><p>"It was always him!! Why wasn't I James's best mate? We were so good together, but no he always had Sirius, while I was like an outsider. I loved James, and Lily and Sirius, took him from me! The mongrel deserved it, how dare they steal him from me!" Peter shouted, before breaking down and sobbing.</p><p>Harry felt beyond sick, that was it... That was why his parents were dead, and his godfather, locked up and traumatized. All because his father wouldn't give the rat the time of day as anything besides a friend.</p><p>"You son of a bitch, how could you? They trusted you, and did this out of jealousy! Your sick." Sirius shouted, straining against the chair that he was tied to. Harry couldn't have agreed more, people loved and lost everyday. And more people then not ended up being rejected, but people go on, move on. Peter just decided to have them killed, it was horrid. He could never hurt someone he loved.</p><p>"Peter Pettigrew is to be taken into custody and held while the Wizengamot comes to a verdict." Fudge said, he shot a proximity ward and as well as a silencing spell, at the ground in front of them. They started discussing after that, and at one point Ogden, looked to be shouting at Marchbanks. Harry promised himself, that if these people didn't convict that monster, he would make sure that Pettigrew never made it out alive.</p><p>He couldn't allow it, he couldn't believe, that after all this time wondering what had happened. The thing that killed his parents was love. It hurt, he jerked his gaze up to his left, to find Death holding his hand. He was going to hug the breath out of Death and Siri when this was over. Finally, after what seemed forever the wards came down .and Fudge cleared his throat.</p><p>"We've come to a verdict in the case of Peter Pettigrew, we find you guilty of thirteen counts of murder, as well as one count of attempted murder. You are to be sentenced to life in prison. In the case of Sirius Black, we find him not guilty, and he will be released of all charges. This meeting of the Wizengamot has been concluded." Fudge said, before leaving.</p><p>Harry couldn't help it he jumped up and hugged Death, he didn't even care, that there were a bunch of people looking at them. All that mattered, was that they'd finally get to be together, as a strange little family. The aurors approached them, and unshackled Sirius, leaving him standing there awkwardly. Death grabbed his cloak and bundled Sirius up in it. Walking down the corridors, until they came to a stop, in one of the secluded dark areas. Death grabbed each of their arms and whisked them away.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Peverell Manor- Harry pov</p><p>They appeared at home, and no sooner had their feet touched the floor, he grabbed Siri. He couldn't help it, he'd missed him so damn much. And Siri was squeezing him just as hard. Death chuckled and maneuvered the two, still locked in their hug, into the dining room. They finally broke apart, and seated themselves at the table for dinner. Death had some Oolong tea, everyone else had baked garlic chicken, herb potatoes, and peppered asparagus. Siri finally took off that gold bracelet, and his true appearance finally show. A much healthier, and better groomed, Sirius came into view.</p><p>"I know everyone wants to catch up, but you two need to sleep." Death said, Harry glared at him as Death smiled amusedly.</p><p>"He's right Harry, we could all probably use some sleep. I know I'm exhausted from this all. Well, that and the beds here have got to be better then, the poor excuse I used for thirteen years." Sirius said, as he winced at his own joke. Harry pouted a little, but conceded that it was probably for the best. Sirius would be here when he woke up. He hugged Siri for all his worth, before going upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius pov-</p><p>"Alone at last." Azrael said, before pulling him close embracing him. Azrael twirled Sirius in loop, for the first time in awhile he laughed, and allowed himself to be chased up the stairs. He got to the top and realized, he had know idea, where he was going. Until Azrael caught him, scooping him up bridal style, and carried him down the hall to a door. Azrael opened it, and carried Sirius in before placing him on his feet.</p><p>"Where...?" Sirius asked confused.</p><p>"We're in your room, we didn't know how you wanted it decorated." Azrael said. The room was beige with cherry wood flooring, the furniture was a white ash or white aspen in color. What had caught his eye though was the beside table. It had a picture album and a picture frame on it. Inside the frame Azrael was sitting with Harry in a couch smiling at him. He turned to Azrael and found him smiling softly at him.</p><p>"Welcome home little star." Azrael said, smiling and kissing his forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys I had to go to the hospital for pain in the upper part of my ribs. They tested everything and found no cause for the pain, they said a pulled muscle or stress. So i get home that same day and find out my hamster died while i was at the hospital. R.I.P. Whiskey. I've been taking it easy the past couple of days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peverell Manor- Harry pov</p><p>"Siri, come on come with me, and Azrael to meet Blaise." Harry pleaded. It was the morning after Sirius had come home from Azkaban, and while Harry felt a little bad about pushing him. He also hadn't been outside in well over a decade. He didn't want Sirius to be like he was in his before life, withdrawn and drinking, he wanted Sirius to be happy.</p><p>"Fine, but if people get weird with me I'm coming home." Sirius said. He hugged Siri and left to get his cloak, the article about Sirius's innocence had been in the Prophet that morning. So nobody should try any funny business. That of course didn't mean that they wouldn't stare and gossip, that was the world in general. They tended to do that when something big happened. Grabbing a light summer cloak, he made his way back downstairs, to find both Death and Sirius waiting for him. Harry stepped into Death's arms, while he made a gesture to encourage Sirius to join them.</p><p>Sirius in turn wrapped his arms around Harry's back, while Death extended his arms to touch Sirius. Harry shut his eyes as he felt Death's wild magic encompass them. He opened them again once his feet touched the ground, he glanced at Sirius to see his reaction. Sirius himself gave no indication that anything was wrong, Death's portals weren't like apparition. If you kept your eyes open you'd see things within the void, not all of them were pleasant, but none of them were stupid enough to approach them.</p><p>"Where are we meeting him?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Oh, at my favorite restaurant the 'Gilded Wand', but that's for lunch. We have another stop to go to first." Harry replied.</p><p>"Where?" Sirius asked, regarding him curiously.</p><p>"To Ollivander's you need a new wand Siri." Harry said, Siri nodded, but stayed close to Death. Death in turn, draped his arm around Sirius's waist, pulling him closer to his side. It was still a bit early, so there wasn't a whole lot of people around. Which was just perfect since Siri was a bit paranoid. Harry had already told Death, about the trip and they agreed, that it would be best if Harry went in first. Ollivander might reveal Death's identity, and they hadn't told Sirius yet, neither of them thought Diagon Ally was the place to learn it. Once outside of Ollivander's, Death pulled Sirius into his arms and kissed him. Harry smiled slipping into the shop, he found Ollivander being his creepy self looking out the window.</p><p>"Ah, Mr. Potter back again I see." Ollivander said.</p><p>"Ollivander it's a pleasure, but I'm not here to chat. My godfather just got out of Azkaban, and needs a new wand, he doesn't know about my friend Death. So when they come in, don't mention anything about it." Harry said, with a hint of warning.</p><p>"You have dangerous friends Mr. Potter, but all the same, not everyone can handle the truth." Ollivander replied. Harry turned to Death and nodded, he saw the two break apart, and come in the door.</p><p>"Mr. Black and.....Mr. Peverell its been a long time." Ollivander said, Siri gave a tiny half smile that didn't reach his eyes. How the hell did he know Death was posing as Lord Peverell? Harry narrowed his eyes, damn fae, they knew far too much.</p><p>"Yeah, its been...." Sirius trailed off.</p><p>"Well, I do believe we have something....." Ollivander said, and ran off into the stacks, he returned shortly after.</p><p>"Twelve inches beechwood and unicorn hair springy." Ollivander said, presenting the boxed wand to Sirius. Siri gave it a wave and some of the shelves shook. Ollivander took the wand back muttering to himself, and went to gather another.</p><p>"Try this one birch and dragon heartstring thirteen inches." Ollivander said, Siri gave it a wave and the mirror on the wall shattered. Harry idly wondered, how much time, Ollivander spent repairing his shop after every customer came in. They went through several more, before Ollivander looked at Death, then back at Sirius. He wandered off bringing a box covered in dust to Sirius.</p><p>"This wand was made by my predecessor, I haven't been able to match it to anyone. But I think somehow that it will fit you Mr. Black, Cypress wood and Wendigo fur twelve inches springy." Ollivander said, a touch of something Harry couldn't identify in his voice. Sirius barely touched it, and his hand glowed golden, and the air smelled heavily of a forest. Sirius gave a genuine smile, as he picked up the wand, and cradled it to his chest.</p><p>"How much is it Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Nothing, I want nothing for that wand. It was the last wand my grandfather ever made, he searched, and searched for the one who it belonged to. His dying wish, was that I find who it belongs with. You owe me nothing at all thank you." Ollivander said, before walking into the back room, leaving them to look at one another in confusion.</p><p>"Well, that was weird even for Ollivander." Harry said. Sirius nodded in agreement, they walked out of the shop, and down to the 'Gilded Wand'. They were a little early, but only by ten minutes. Harry had no idea how long Sirius, was going to take finding his wand, so he had planned accordingly. They were shown to their usual table away from everyone else.</p><p>"Will he be here soon?" Death inquired.</p><p>"Yeah, in about ten or so minutes, he has to take an international portkey here. They have a house in Britain, but they stay at their family estate in Sicily." Harry said.</p><p>"What did you say his last name was again?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Zabini, Blaise Zabini." Harry turned to find Blaise behind Sirius's chair. Before he walked around the table to the empty chair next to Harry.</p><p>"Blaise, I missed you." Harry said, he squeaked as he was bear hugged.</p><p>"I missed you as well and who are they?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Well, you were just standing behind Sirius, and the white haired one is my uncle Azrael." Harry said, before taking his seat again.</p><p>"I hear so much about you from Harry, that I feel like we've already met." Death said. Harry turned his face away his hair shadowing his face, a blush creeped up his neck. He could hear Death chuckle from across the table. Jerk death deity, making him blush will he. Blaise smiled at him grasping his hand under the table.</p><p>"Did you get all of the stuff done?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Yeah, everything is all taken care of." Harry replied.</p><p>"Good, then your uncle and godfather can join us in Sicily for the summer." Blaise said, smoothly, Sirius was going to say something but Death placed a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"We'd love to join your family down in Sicily. Sirius just got out and some sun and good food will do him good." Death said. Sirius was raised his eyebrow. They ate lunch as Harry filled Blaise in on the stuff he'd missed. He'd briefly caught both Death and Sirius, smirking at him occasionally. When they finished they walked to the door.</p><p>"I will meet you three at Gringotts when your done grabbing your trunks. I have to go pick up mother's order at 'Twilfit and Tattings'." Blaise said, before hugging Harry again and departing shortly after.</p><p>"So Blaise huh?" Sirius teased.</p><p>"So Azrael huh?" Harry teased back.</p><p>"Yeah I had that coming. I've heard some interesting rumors about his mother." Sirius said, watching Harry, Harry looked at him.</p><p>"Yeah, just rumors. If there was any proof she did those things she'd be in jail. Plus, everyone said you were guilty too and they were wrong." Harry said, defensively he didn't even know her. And yet he felt oddly protective of her, it was probably his fondness for Blaise showing. Sirius nodded in assent. They went back to the manor and packed there trunks, with the exception of Death who didn't need one. And they were back at Diagon Ally, and in short order they strolled at a slow unhurried pace. The alley had a few more people, wandering around, but was still mostly empty.</p><p>Harry wondered if perhaps it was Death's doing, if he was keeping most of the people away, because of Sirius. When Death wanted to, he could spread horrible feelings, and a deep chill to keep people away. And while Harry couldn't feel the chill, it didn't mean anything. They came up to Gringott's steps and sat down, he didn't know what the others were thinking about.</p><p>But he was feeling for the first time that everything just might be alright. That maybe just maybe he could be happy with his odd little family.</p><p>"Now what has you smiling so?" Blaise asked, he had managed to creep up on all of them again.</p><p>"I was thinking, that I was going to be happy, with my weird family." Harry said.</p><p>"If your all ready we should get going." Blaise said. He pulled an ornate brass key from his pocket, Sirius and Death came up beside them, they each placed a finger on the key.</p><p>"Home." Blaise said. The world around them swirled and blurred, before steadying as they were dropped on there destination. Harry immediately felt warm, glancing around he saw rolling hills of green. Blaise extended his hand, and helped Harry up off the ground, a massive sprawling villa perched on a cliff top. It was made out of large clay stones the path to the large door was lined with olive trees. Blaise led them inside to an entrance hall, before leading them up the staircase, down a series of halls before stopping on the third floor.</p><p>"Third floor is for guests, second floor is for family, and the first floor is for gatherings. First floor has the kitchens, dining, ballroom, sun rooms, and parlors. We have a cellar that's temperature controlled to store wine, as well as our library. As you can tell it's very warm here, it's better for the books, if they are stored in a cool place. Your room is here Harry and I will take the other two to their room." Blaise said, Harry nodded and watched them walk a little further down the hall. He turned and opened up the door to his room and gasped, it was gorgeous. The bed was a king royal kahala the frame was made of some kind of dark wood, the canopy was periwinkle, the comforter was a teal color, pillows that were white with green and blue palm leaves.</p><p>The wardrobe was a lovely ashen grey in color with an vanity mirror set sitting next to it. A side door revealed a bathroom, the tub was a made out of black marble, the floor was made of mosaic tile that had a portrait of a sea horse, the counter top of the sink was also black marble, the mirrors were rectangular, the walls were a sea-foam green, and a chandelier lit the room that looked like it was made of bone white coral, with strands of little seashells hung from it.</p><p>Back in the bedroom he saw a glass door, leading out to a balcony, he stepped out to see the sea. Herring gulls were flying in the warm breeze, looking down he saw the cliffs and the crashing waves. There was a winding set of stairs, that hugged the cliff face that disappeared out of sight, that were made of pine. He imagined that they had to be magically reinforced, or else would've been destroyed by the winds or storms. He walked back into his room, and put his trunk in an empty corner. With a small amount of wandless magic, unpacked his clothes, and floated them into his wardrobe. He decided it would be best to change into some lighter clothes, a thin light blue dress shirt, with tan bermuda shorts, with black canvas loafers, he loosely tied his hair back.</p><p>He stepped into the hall and wandered downstairs with no destination in mind.</p><p>"So your my son's new friend." Harry turned to find a woman in a black sundress with white flowers on it. Her dark brown hair was done up in a bun, dark eyes regarded him silently, sun kissed skin glowing.</p><p>"Your son, then you must be Lady Zabini." Harry said.</p><p>"Don't call me that, it makes me feel so old, you can call me Violetta or Vive. Welcome to our villa did my baby leave you alone?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he left me to settle in. I have no idea where he is, you have a lovely home though." Harry said.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it care to join us out in the sunroom?" She asked.</p><p>"Us?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Yes, my other children are in the far west sunroom, having iced tea and enjoying each others company." She replied, with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, what about Sirius and Azrael, I don't want to leave them behind." Harry said.</p><p>"Oh, we're right over here." Sirius said, they turned to find Sirius, Azrael, and Blaise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So next chapter we get to meet Blaise's family, I felt like we needed a little more Blaise. The way I see Violetta is, Tiffany Haddish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So we meet the rest of Blaise's family. Harry and Blaise spend time together. We finally find out why Harry came back in time. And Sirius and Blaise finally get told the truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Even though the main pairing is Harry/Blaise I felt like we didn't have enough Blaise, almost like he was a background character. So we have more Blaise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Down in the sunroom they met three girls and one boy. The guy Harry thought, was Azazel, who he'd heard about before. He looked like an older version of Blaise, except his cheek bones favored his mother's. All of the girls were in different sundresses. The youngest looking one was in a pink dress her hair was short in a pixie cut. Dark eyes and amazing eye lashes. The other two girls looked like twins their hair was long and curly, the same dark brown their mother's was, it was up in some twisty bun.</p><p>One had a purple sundress with white roses on it. And the other had a teal dress with little violet seahorses on the hem.</p><p>"These are my other kids: Azazel is at the end chair he's my oldest. Next on the wicker couch is Carmille in the purple, and in the blue is Katrina. And the last girl on the couch in pink is Rosalee." Harry nodded and allowed Blaise to pull him to another couch so they could sit together. Sirius sat next to Harry on the other side, and Violetta and Death ended up on the remaining love seat.</p><p>"Everyone this is Blaise's new friend Harry, his godfather next to him Sirius, and next to me is his uncle Azrael." Violetta said.</p><p>"Blaise you didn't tell us he was such a cutie!" Rosalee cooed. Harry unconsciously moved closer to Blaise, which of course made the woman coo at him more.</p><p>"Could you guys try not to embarrass me too much please!" Blaise pouted.</p><p>"Awww, but Blaise you never bring your friends over." Carmille pouted.</p><p>"Is it any wonder why?" Blaise snarked. The adults smiled as the girls pouted. They all got to talking and found out that the girls were going to Beauxbaton. The twins were graduating next year, and Rosalee was in her 5th year. Azazel had already graduated and owned his own restaurant in Palermo called the 'Vine's Riches'. He also inherited an vineyard from his grandmother.</p><p>And Violetta, managed the family's multiple luxury resorts for wizards. They also owned several luxury yachts that took tourists out on the waters around Italy. They also had several vineyards, various boutiques, salons, and multiple olive orchards. While they were talking they ate bruschetta and cheeses. Everyone was distracted talking he leaned over and whispered to Blaise and then to Sirius.</p><p>He wanted them to meet him after dinner in one of the sitting rooms. It was time to tell them the truth about him and Death. He told Death as much through their mental connection. He saw Death nod out of the corner of his eye. He felt Blaise yank on his hand.</p><p>"Come with me down to the beach." Blaise said, Harry nodded as they slipped away from the others. Blaise led him through the halls until a back door came into view. They slipped their shoes off and went out onto the deck. Harry realized this was the stairs that clung to the cliffside. They followed it a ways in content silence together.</p><p>They stepped off the stairs and into the sand. This was actually the first time he'd been to the beach. The Dursley's had gone plenty without him. The sky was bathed in gorgeous shades of red, yellows, and blue as the sun was starting to descend in the sky.</p><p>"Had to get away they would've suffocated us, and more than likely told you embarrassing stories about me." Blaise said, Harry grinned.</p><p>"Dang, that was the part I wanted to hear." Harry teased, Blaise smiled back at him as they kept walking.</p><p>"Blaise?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Blaise replied.</p><p>"What's it like to have siblings?" Harry asked, Blaise shook his head.</p><p>"At times it was fun, but most of the time they're annoying. But I wouldn't trade them for anything." Blaise said, Harry nodded he'd always wanted a sibling, but always knew it would never be.</p><p>"Your pretty quiet, what's the matter Harry?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"I....with what I have to tell you. I'm....." Harry broke off, they stopped walking.</p><p>"It's okay you can tell me anything." Blaise said.</p><p>"I just...you might not like me anymore......and I...." Harry said, his voice cracking, Blaise hugged him close. And Harry silently prayed that this wouldn't be the last time. That Blaise really would stay with him forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dinner time Harry pov</p><p>They sat around a large oak table eating tortellini in beef broth, with carbonara, prosciutto, tiramisu, and coffee. To say that Harry was full, was an understatement, all that rich food. He felt like he could survive a whole week, on what he just ate alone. He loved the tiramisu, though treacle tart was still his favorite. As they all split apart for the night, Harry's stomach churned. It had to be done they had to know, he hated lying to them.</p><p>Death, Blaise, Sirius, and him stayed together and went to one of the sitting rooms done up in soft blues. They took their seats and Death weaved wards around the room. They didn't need ease droppers not for something this important.</p><p>"So what's up Harry, what do you have to tell us?" Siri asked.</p><p>"Azrael and I aren't what we seem." Harry said, his eyes dropping to the floor. So it began he told them about the time travel, about the Dursley's abusive behavior to him. All the while Blaise and Sirius, sat on either side of him hugging him. Even when his voice broke, they rubbed his back, and encouraged him. He told them about his previous school years and Voldemort. He told them all he'd found out about Dumbledore. He told them about his marriage to Ginny, and how much of failure it was.</p><p>And when he told them about the hollows, and Azrael's true identity they sat frozen with shock. He could understand their reactions, it wasn't exactly normal to have the deity of death as an uncle.</p><p>"If that's all true then why did you come back?" Blaise asked, looking at him in confusion.</p><p>"I'll tell you why." Harry said, his voice becoming more stable and determined.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Flashback the night Harry went back in time. Harry pov</p><p>He awoke head swimming, what the hell happened to him. He found his glasses on the table to clear his vision, he glanced around as his memory came back. He'd been drinking tea with Neville in the kitchen. Wait?? Where was Neville? He looked again the tea cups were gone, and in their place was liquor glasses and a whiskey bottle.</p><p>He looked around again and noticed a knocked over chair. He stood up suddenly, his chair falling back, as he stared down at the lifeless body of Neville. Tears welled in his eyes as he stumbled back, in a panic he apparated to the Weasley house. He shakily opened the back door, and went in the dark hall. The door to the kitchen was ajar, he was about to open the door and go in, when he heard talking. He stopped to listen.</p><p>"This will be it, we'll finally be rid of him." Ron said.</p><p>"Yeah, I put the powder Hermione gave me into their tea." Ginny replied.</p><p>"Did you complete the rest?" Ron asked.</p><p>"I switched out their glasses, but I couldn't kill Neville. Mom had to do it." Ginny said.</p><p>"It doesn't matter the Aurors should be there now. It'll look like he killed Neville in a drunken rage. Combined with the letter Dumbledore gave us vouching for his violent behavior. He'll go to jail and you'll inherit his fortune." Ron said.</p><p>"Yeah, now I no longer have to pretend to be in love with him." Ginny said sneering.</p><p>"Yeah, I was tired of pretending to be his friend too." Ron said, Harry couldn't believe it. It was all an act, they had never cared for him or loved him. And poor Neville, was nothing to them, but a pawn. He had to get out of here, this would be the next place, they'd look for him. He backed up silently and went back out of the house.</p><p>He turned around and was going to run when he saw them. Six dark cloaked figures.</p><p>"Harry Potter, surrender your wand and get down on your knees." Aurors damn it. He wasn't going down for those assholes, he'd find away to get them back. He sent a Bombarda Maximus at the ground near their feet. As ground blew a part in a flash of light he apparated away, but not before a tracking charm was shot at his robes.</p><p>He appeared again in a dark forest, he had no idea where he was. He heard their voices from behind him. So he ran into the trees, his cloak tangling and ripping as he ran. They would all pay for this.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Flashback end Harry pov</p><p>"So they framed you for murder like they did Sirius?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I trusted them. They were like family to me, and to find out it was all a lie. That they would do this to me." Harry said, before he shook his head. He turned to Blaise.</p><p>"Knowing all that, do you still want to follow me anywhere?" Harry asked biting his lip.</p><p>"It was shocking yeah, but I'm not going to abandon you. I'm with you all the way Harry." Blaise said, Harry couldn't help the tears that welled. As so many years of hurt overwhelmed him. Blaise scooped him up onto his lap, rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the room..... Sirius pov</p><p>Sirius didn't know how to feel, how could he have put revenge before Harry's well being? And they hurt him, abused him! All because he hadn't been there. And Dumbledore! That old fuck was going to suffer. This all stank of the old goat's influence.</p><p>"Sirius are you okay?" Azrael asked, or should he say Death stood next to him looking concerned.</p><p>"About as okay as one can be, when they find out their godson, has been abused and betrayed. And then to further find out, the guy you were having feelings for, is freaking Death! So yeah, I'm just fucking peachy over here!!" Sirius said, he could hear distress in his own voice and hated it.</p><p>"I'm sorry my star. I didn't want to lie to you, but people are afraid of me. And the way everyone reacts, to finding out about me. Can you not see why I didn't tell you?" Azrael pleaded.</p><p>"I can understand fear just fine... I just need a little time to think." Sirius said, biting his lips.</p><p>"Alright, my star, I just want you to know, this in no way effects, how I feel about you. You have a beautiful soul and I will be waiting for you." Death said, Sirius felt cold as Azrael disappeared. Making him feel utterly gutted and empty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, right! Anyway next chapter we get into second year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius decides what to do. We find out what the special requirements are for Tom. Blaise and Harry talk. Dumbledore comes back, and we finally find out who our mysterious reaper is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beach- Sirius pov</p><p>Sirius stood on the beach looking out at the waves. How had his life become this? Godsons from the future, falling in love with Death, having his whole world turned upside down.</p><p>He knew two things for sure. He loved Harry and he loved Azrael, he wasn't leaving them for anything. But that didn't mean, that he didn't feel lost at times, in his new reality. Where did he fit exactly?</p><p>"A knut for your thoughts." He turned to find Azrael standing behind him. Looking far too beautiful to be real in the sun's rising light.</p><p>"Just thinking about things." Sirius replied, basking in the warmth of the rising sun.</p><p>"Oh, good things I hope." Azrael said, Sirius stepped closer to Azrael.</p><p>"Just realizing, that I'm not leaving Harry, or you for anything. And that I.... love you both." Sirius said, before ducking his head he hadn't meant to say that. It had just come out, hands framed his face suddenly. Azrael cupped his face smiling and kissed him. He was pulled close, heat rising up his neck, as he felt a stray hand squeezing his butt. Azrael pulled away still holding his face.,</p><p>"You have no idea how happy that makes me my star." Azrael said, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Headmaster's office Hogwarts- Dumbledore pov</p><p>Frustrated, didn't even begin to describe how Albus Dumbledore was feeling. Moody and Diggle had taken, too much time getting him out! And the fines alone! He didn't have that kind of money, and the school board took his access to the Hogwarts accounts!</p><p>And to make it all the worst Moody, had told him that he hadn't been, able to tamper with Fudge's mind. They instead had to tamper with, several high up, Ministry personnel. They had taken his power as Supreme Mugwamp in the Wizengamot. The Flamels wouldn't even talk to him.</p><p>He'd also lost control of Potter and Black while he'd been incarcerated. All his information gathers had come up with nothing, about this Lord Peverell. And people were starting to question his authority! Tom had also fallen completely off his radar. What the hell was going on! He was losing everything to an unknown enemy.</p><p>And now the school board was treating him like a child! He had to make all decisions with Mcgonagall and then run it by the board. He'd worked so hard and for so long, and it was all falling apart around him.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Sunroom Zabini Villa Italy- Harry pov</p><p>"You said I wouldn't like it, so what is it." Harry asked, he and Death were sitting alone in the Zabini's sunroom.</p><p>"When I heal and merge Tom's soul I will have to have someone bare it." Death said.</p><p>"Bare it, what do you mean by that?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I mean I'm going to place the soul, once completed, into a necklace. Before he can be brought back, Tom himself must want to heal and come back. The requirement for remerging a ,horcrux is that he must feel regret, for what he did. And then he has to want to be whole again. In my considerable experience, it's best if the soul is around, either a soulmate or a magically compatible person. Then they have to keep and nurture the soul." Death said.</p><p>"So what I have to wear his soul around?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"No, not you while you share magic compatibility, it cannot be you. Your bond with me will not allow it, meaning it will have no positive effects, in your presence. But there is another who shares even more compatibility with Tom. Both magically and soul wise." Death said, hinting at the part Harry would like the least.</p><p>"Who?" Harry asked, he had a distinct feeling he wasn't going to like who.</p><p>"Severus Snape." Death replied, in amusement.</p><p>"Fuck." Harry swore, he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Blaise's room- Harry pov</p><p>"So what we have to get Snape in on this too now?" Blaise asked, he had decided to be open, and truthful with Blaise from now on. It was telling Sirius that he was worried about. The two didn't have the best relationship, even if it had been Dumble- fucks fault. To top it all off, he had no idea, where Snape stood. He was a wild card at best.</p><p>"Yeah, we need him now to finish healing Tom." Harry said, Blaise was looking at him skeptically.</p><p>"I know you said their souls and magic, were compatible, but what is he giving Tom exactly?" Blaise asked, confusion still evident on his face.</p><p>"The one thing Tom Riddle has never had his whole life. Love and protection, someone will finally care for him. He grew up in an orphanage alone and bullied. He had no friends, so when he finally discovered his magic. He made sure they would never bully him again. Several of the orphanage's kids started having accidents, and a few even disappeared." Harry said.</p><p>"So we have to make Snape fall in love with Tom's soul?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Essentially, yes and no, it's Tom who has to love him. Tom needs to heal and ground his soul, it has to be a natural process, we can't force it. Tom needs a reason to come back, and be whole, but he can't do that as long as his soul is fractured. And Snape is another one of Dumbledore's victims, he deserves to be freed of his control. Whether we like him, or not ,we need him." Harry said.</p><p>"Why do we even need the dark lord anyway. You and Death are more then enough to bring about our goals." Blaise said, confidently.</p><p>Blaise hadn't been too keen, about helping a dark lord, who had tried to murder Harry on multiple occasions. It made him feel amazing, protected, and even wanted. Blaise made him feel things, he never thought, he'd ever feel again after the betrayal.</p><p>"If Dumbledore hadn't been such an asshat, Tom really could've made a difference. Tom's goals in the beginning, had been similar to many of my own. Dumbledore never gave him a chance, he sabotaged Tom at every turn, even intentionally putting the horcrux idea in his head. Tom thought that it was Slughorn that gave him the information, but it was Dumbles using a polyjuice potion. Plus, Tom already has people in the Ministry. I don't have enough followers to stand alone yet, a partnership, will advance our cause significantly." Harry said, logically speaking, this was a sound approach.</p><p>"Fine but if he tries to hurt you..." Blaise warned.</p><p>"Oh, he won't, if Sirius didn't get a hold of him Death would. And Death is very protective of me. He's hinted on more then one occasion, that it would be decidedly painful for anyone, that was stupid enough to mess with me." Harry said, nonchalantly playing off on the fact, that a Death deity would punish anyone in his way. </p><p>"Good you've been hurt enough Harry." Blaise replied, he was pulled Harry into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Death's office-Death pov</p><p>He'd just returned from his chat with Sirius, he smiled thinking of his little star.</p><p>"So it's true then, Death's in love." He turned to see Regulus walk out from behind one of the stacks of paper.</p><p>"How is my brother?" Regulus asked.</p><p>"You would know if you would stop hiding here. He knows the truth about me now. You can tell him your a reaper now, there is nothing holding you back but yourself." Death said, giving Regulus a pointed look.</p><p>Regulus seemed lost, he really did feel bad for him. He'd trusted the wrong person and had paid with his life. He had wanted to tell Sirius, but he knew it had to be Regulus. They had some, unresolved issues, that only the two of them could work out.</p><p>"I don't know how." Regulus said, he sounded so unsure.</p><p>"Just lay it all out, he's already left Dumbledore. He's safe now and happy, but he might be happier if he has one less person to feel guilty over." Death said, he really wanted his Star to be happy.</p><p>Regulus was silent shifting his weight from foot to foot.</p><p>"Just think about it Regulus. You don't have to be alone anymore, I could always use your help as well." Death said, before turning back to the file he was working on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So something bad is going to happen, your gonna hate me then forgive me. And I gave you guys a little treat half way through. And Regulus tells us what happened the night he disappeared.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning guys half way through the chapter is explicit sexual activity. Its not Harry and Blaise I feel like their still a bit young for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diagon Alley- Harry pov</p><p>Harry, Blaise, and Sirius were in Diagon Alley. They weren't there for school supplies, Harry had almost forgotten about Lockhart's stupid ass. Sure he could've just used the, deathnote and dealt with him. But Harry viewed this as, another prime opportunity, to make Dumbledore look like an incompetent fool.</p><p>So he had preordered his and Blaise's school supplies. He loathed to waste money on Lockhart's tales of fiction, but it was a necessary evil. He'd ordered extra defense books on the side. Blaise and him weren't going to fall behind because of that moron. So they were here because Siri, had wanted to get some, potions supplies for brewing.</p><p>Peverell Manor, had no potions ingredients, as it had been empty for close to a century. He'd offered to send an owl out, to avoid the crowds, of Lockhart's love struck fangirls. But Siri had insisted, on going to the actual alley. He suspected that it was an opportunity, for him to get out of the house. He also believed that, Sirius wanted to start brewing again, to possibly remember how to make wolfsbane potion.</p><p>He knew deep down that Sirius missed Lupin. It wasn't a huge leap in logic, to assume that Sirius, would want to reach out to someone familiar. He knew he could simply ask Death where Lupin was hiding out. But he figured, it would be one less problem, to deal with for now. Besides if Sirius was really determined he could ask his boyfriend himself.</p><p>They'd just finished lunch at the 'Gilded Wand', they were walking to the dark area, near Gringotts where Death liked to drop them off. They were just in the mouth of the alley, when a cloaked figure darted up behind them. Harry wasn't fast enough to react, as he and Blaise, were shoved hard to the ground.</p><p>He felt his body impact the cobblestones, dazed and vision blurry he turned his head, in time to see the flash of deathly green light. He instinctively put his arm in front of his face, he knew he was immune to death magic. He thought the man was here for him, he was so wrong, so horrifying wrong. The impact from the spell never hit him, he thought he heard someone shout.</p><p>But he felt weirdly numb, his vision cleared to see Blaise shaking him.</p><p>"Blaise......what..." Harry asked, confused. His head throbbed, placing a hand on his head he felt sticky wetness. He pulled his hand back to see it covered in blood. His eyes grew round as reality hit him, where was Sirius? He scrambled onto his knees looking around wildly, before his eyes focused on a body laying behind Blaise's kneeling form. Panic coursed through him as he crawled to Sirius still body. He he heard a scream echo through the empty alley. His throat suddenly felt dry, and ached as he realized, he had been the one screaming.</p><p>Tears clouded his vision as he met Sirius's blank eyes. Blaise pulled him into his arms, his vision of Sirius obscured by Blaise's robes. He heard one fleeting thing before everything went black. His whispered plea for Death to come.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dumbledore's office- Dumbledore pov</p><p>It was done Diggle and Moody had completed their assignment. Black was dead it was too bad Lord Peverell hadn't been with them. But it was one step closer, to having the Potter brat ,back in his control. And once he had him back, he'd break him, and make him back into his good little pawn.</p><p>He popped a lemon drop in his mouth. Soon his plans would be back on track. Now he just had to dispose of this Lord Peverell and find out what the hell happened to Tom. Everything would be back on track for his plans soon.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dark Alley- Blaise pov</p><p>He cradled Harry's unconscious bleeding form to his body. This couldn't be, he couldn't lose Harry, his feelings for him were a jumbled mess. He knew he was beyond special to him, at this point, he couldn't picture life without him. He felt coldness creep into his body as he felt a presence behind him. He felt before, he saw Azrael, move around him to Sirius's crumpled form.</p><p>He focused back on Harry, who was breathing in shallow gasps. He was concerned, that the way Harry was breathing wasn't normal. Was Harry's head wound, more serious than, the shallow gash he believed it to be? He was startled out of his thoughts, by Azrael, who was holding Sirius bridal style.</p><p>"Hold him tight and grasp my hand." Azrael said, he realized the other man had tears, slowly gathering in the corners of his eyes. He nodded and held Harry close, while taking his hand. Blackness over took his vision as everything stopped.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Death's office- Death's pov</p><p>His heart ached as he cradled his Star close. He could only hope his Star would forgive him for changing him without asking.</p><p>"Regulus!" A rustling sound echoed from his left as he saw his reaper appear. He looked down at the unconscious bodies of Harry and Blaise, his eyes wide he looked at Death, to finally lay eyes on Sirius. He saw the exact moment when Regulus realized.</p><p>"He's...." Regulus said, breaking off.</p><p>"Not for long, you will see your brother again, I promise. And the ones who did this will pay for it. I need you to heal Harry and Blaise, while I take Sirius to the springs." Death said, Regulus's eyes widened in realization. He nodded and tucked Blaise, under his arm while, tossing Harry onto his shoulder. He disappeared leaving Death alone with Sirius.</p><p>He cradled him close, as he opened, an interdimensional void and stepped through. He touched down on barren land, the void around them moving and changing. He followed a well-trodden path to a cave opening.</p><p>It would've been pitch black, if it hadn't been for the, soft glowing light of the green glittering crystals. They hung from floor to ceiling and clung to the walls. Some were small, and others were, massive reaching from floor to ceiling. He continued on carrying his precious Star. He came to the chamber, at the end of the cavern, after close to an hour of walking. It had a massive pool, of still inky black water. Or one would guess it was water, if they didn't know what it actually was.</p><p>It was the largest pool, of Primordial ooze, closest to their galaxy. The pool was off-limits to all but him, as he used the pool to create his reapers. He stepped to the edge and walked forward, the ooze was as, hard to move in as one would in quicksand. It pulled at his robes and coated every inch of his legs. He closed his eyes, and waded deeper, until Sirius's body was entirely under the surface.</p><p>He let his magic seep out to coat the whole pool. The black ooze started to glow, from underneath making, a dark purple light. He concentrated his magic, and used it to encase, Sirius's body. He felt Sirius's soul pulse within, the pulsating intensified as the magic grew. Before the magic burst out into a pulsing wave. The magic settled and disappeared, he pulled Sirius up onto the shoreline. He wiped the ooze away from his mouth and nose, just in time for the, first gasping breath to be released from his Star's body.</p><p>His Star was alive again but still unconscious, and he would be for some time yet. His magic and body, would have to adjust, to its new existence. It was better for his Star if he didn't feel it. He sighed resigning himself for a long walk, he couldn't open portals in the cave or apparate away. The ooze would react badly to those particular forms of magic. And as such, it was a complete, pain in the ass to do this ritual.</p><p>He used his magic to shed, the last of the ooze off their bodies, and began the trek back to the cave entrance. Finally, after a time he made it out, and opened a portal wide. He stepped out, into Peverell Manor, and into Sirius's bedroom. He walked into the bathroom, and used his magic to heat, and turn on the water. Sure he could use refreshment charms, but Primordial Ooze, had a particular smell. That only seemed to come out after a long soak and scrub, the smell was indescribable, and really awful to smell.</p><p>He vanished their clothes, before stepping, into the heated water. It smelled like aloe and lotus leaves. An interesting scent that Sirius, seemed to favor for his body wash, and bath bubble. This so wasn't, the way he wanted to, see his Star's beautiful body. They hadn't been intimate yet, which was fine with him. He knew that Sirius was going through a lot. He wasn't in a hurry, nor would he pressure him.</p><p>He closed his eyes, allowing the heat, to permeate his body. Sirius was cradled to his chest, his face buried, in his collarbone. He could feel his soft breaths warming his skin. He summoned a washcloth, and gently started rubbing, it along Sirius's legs in slow circular motions. He moved up his body slowly, rinsing the rag every so often.</p><p>He used the rag to wet Sirius's hair down. He grabbed the aloe and pear scented shampoo, and lathered up his hair. He messaged Sirius's scalp, making sure to get all of his Star's stray locks. He used a warm water charm to rinse his hair out. Once his Star was clean against his chest again, Death began the awkward process of cleaning himself.</p><p>He emptied the tub and pulled them out. He sat on the edge Sirius cradled in his lap, he summoned towels, and started drying them off. Afterward, he carried Sirius to the bed laying ,him gently underneath the covers. He got in next to him not caring, that they were both a little damp. He spooned up behind his Star, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed his Star's forehead and buried his face in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Peverell manor Harry's room - Regulus pov</p><p>He finished placing the boys on the bed. He had just finished healing  both of the boys. They would sleep for a while yet, his mind strayed to his brother. It was so surreal seeing his ,lifeless body cradled, so tenderly by Death of all people.</p><p>It was all the other reapers were talking about. Death in love, they were all curious. He was shocked beyond words, to find out it was Sirius, that Death cared for. He knew it was time to tell Sirius, he was a reaper too now. Plus, he had a strong suspicion that Death, would tell Sirius if he drug his feet. So he was going to sit here, and wait for everyone, to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Sirius's bedroom- Sirius pov<br/>(Warning explicit sexual content coming)</p><p>Sirius awoke feeling warm and light. He moved his leg, and was briefly alarmed, as it rubbed against warm smooth skin. Sirius felt the arm around his waist tighten, as he squirmed a bit. Turning to find an asleep Azrael, dark lashes rested against pale skin. He felt his face grow warm, as he realized they, were both naked.</p><p>Azrael was lean muscled, covered in miles of pale gorgeous skin. It had been way too long since he'd seen another naked. It was super sad, when you couldn't remember, when the last time you had sex was. He moved his hand to rest against Azrael's muscled chest. He let out a squeak as he was pulled into Azrael's chest, he met sleepy eyes. All the while his, face was hot as, Sirius could now feel, a large hot length press into his stomach.</p><p>"Your awake, how are you feeling?" Azrael asked. Sirius wasn't sure, but he thought he'd died earlier, and he wasn't going to waste another second. He kissed Azrael hard, as he tangled his fingers, in long white locks. He moaned as Azrael deepened their kiss, a hand cupped his ass and squeezed. His fingers grazed the steadily hardening length. Azrael stopped and pulled away. He was confused as Azrael looked deeply into his eyes searching.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Azrael asked.</p><p>"I've never been more sure in my life." Sirius said, Azrael nodded and started kissing his neck. Before moving down, and licking and nipping, gently at a nipple. He squirmed a bit ,canting his hips, and rubbing against Azrael. A tongue dipped into his navel, before he licked a trail down to the, hollow separating thigh from the pelvic bone. Azrael nipped the skin lightly as, his nose brushed, against the bottom of his shaft.</p><p>Sirius's hips rose off the bed, and were held down again, as a tongue swiped at his balls and swirled up his shaft. He moaned brokenly as Azrael's mouth closed over him, engulfing him in wet heat. He bit his hand, trying to stop the noises, and hang on just a little bit longer. Sirius felt the mouth leave him, he confusedly looked down.</p><p>"Don't do that I want to hear all your delicious noises my Star." Azrael rasped. Fuck he sounded sexy right now, Sirius gasped as he was engulfed again. Followed by a moan as, he felt a tingling wetness, in his cheeks. Azrael must've cleaned and lubricated him damn it. Azrael added two fingers, they wiggled in scissoring and stretching. He squirmed and let out his loudest moan yet, as he felt a finger brush his little bundle of nerves. He was so close he could feel it.</p><p>Azrael released him and, came back up for a kiss, Sirius could taste himself on Azrael's tongue. He felt another finger join the other two. Before pulling out, without separating their mouths, Azrael pushed him further onto his back. He repositioned his legs to hang over his shoulder, he positioned himself and slowly started entering him. He felt a slight burn and stretch, he became impatient at Azrael. Sirius knew he was waiting for him to adjust, but he was no blushing virgin. He canted his hips feeling him sink in a little more. Damn, he was big. Sirius bit his lip and moved his hips a little more, and finally felt him bottom out.</p><p>Azrael breathed hard into his neck, he ran his hands down Azrael's back and digging his nails into toned buttcheeks. Taking the hint Azrael started, to move slowly at first.</p><p>"Gods harder I won't break." Sirius breathed. Azrael thrusts became faster Sirius dropped his legs to Azrael's side. He stopped moving, Sirius locked his legs and flipped them so he was on top. He gasped as he went deeper into him, he recovered and planted his hands on his chest. Bracing himself there he started riding him hard. He squeezed down tightening his hold and this time Azrael let out a breathy moan.</p><p>Hands tightened on his hips, and he silently hoped, that his hips bruised. He slowed as he got closer to cumming, Azrael held his hips still and flipped them back over. Azrael thrust back in, hitting his spot dead-on as he cried out. He came hard all over their stomachs, digging his nails into Azrael's back. Sirius ran his hands through sweaty locks, gave a few more thrusts before cumming too. He felt Azrael slip out and Sirius laid on his chest.</p><p>Fuck, that was good he needed that.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's bedroom- Harry pov</p><p>He came to slowly, his throat ached horribly, his vision cleared. Harry realized he was in his room, his memory came flooding back Sirius!</p><p>"Sirius!" He yelled.</p><p>"He's just fine kid, more than likely sleeping it off." He turned to find a man sitting his desk chair. He was very clearly a Black, he looked familiar somehow. Then it hit him, Sirius had shown him some pictures, of his missing brother Regulus.</p><p>"Your supposed to be dead. What do you mean sleeping it off I saw his body." Harry said, Regulus chuckled.</p><p>"You should know by now that not everyone stays dead. He's like me now." Regulus said. Harry's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.</p><p>"Like you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"My Death didn't tell you did he? I'm a reaper and now so is Sirius. Not everyone can be one you know." Regulus said.</p><p>"Why can't they?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"It all comes down to how their souls are. There can only be a certain amount of reapers at any given time. Not every soul qualifies, Death is very tight-lipped about the specific circumstances needed. But Sirius did qualify, he's as alive as a reaper can be. No need to worry about him." Regulus said, nonchalantly, like he wasn't talking about his brother.</p><p>Harry let out a relieved breath, he'd only just gotten Siri back. Harry had no intention, of letting him, leave him again so soon.</p><p>"What happened to you Regulus?" Harry asked, curiously, all anyone knew was that Regulus had suddenly disappeared.</p><p>"I'd like to know that as well." Harry snapped his head to the side hearing that voice. He got off the bed and practically ran into Sirius's arms. Death was standing just behind Sirius, they were both, wearing bathrobes.</p><p>"What happened when you disappeared?" Sirius asked, pulling a clinging Harry, with him to the end of the bed. Where he finally noticed, that Blaise was awake, and watching them.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////</p><p>The night he disappeared- Regulus pov</p><p>I'd had enough of the dark lord's regime, I never cared much for the torture and murder, that the other deatheater's seemed to love. I had found out the secret, of the Dark lord's immortality, I realized that I needed help.</p><p>So I visited Dumbledore, and told him ,of my discovery. I knew the location, of one Horcruxes, the locket. We left his office, immediately to go, to where the cave was. Dumbledore removed, the wards, on the stone slab blocking the entrance. Dumbledore flicked an Incendio, at the torches, lighting the cave up. They both spotted a boat on the sandy lakeshore.</p><p>"I'm not as young as I once was my boy. It would be best if you went across, I'll wait here." Dumbledore said, Regulus knew something was off, he just didn't know what. Regulus nodded, and moved the boat to the edge, he got in with a torch clutched in his hand. Fear from out of nowhere, gripped him, something sinister was in here. As the boat jerked forward, he felt it bump, into several things underwater. Regulus looked out at the water, but it was so dark and murky, he didn't see anything in the water.</p><p>As the boat came closer to the opposite shore, he saw a decayed hand shoot up out of the water, and grasp the edge. His heart raced it was human, it was then that he realized, it was an Inferi. Regulus quickly lit a ring of fire around his boat, he looked back, at where Dumbledore was standing. His blood ran cold as, he noticed the old man was smiling, and his eyes were twinkling blue. It was almost as if Dumbledore was amused, he shivered something, was definitely wrong. The boat hit shore shaking him, and nearly toppling him, over the side.</p><p>Regulus stepped out, and walked, to a basin on an alter. The fluid inside was a strange grey color. He tried banishing it but it still stayed. Confused he realized, he either had to dump it out, or drink it. Regulus conjured a cup and scooped some up, he poured it out on the ground, and watched as the liquid flowed back into the basin. That was it all ,he could do now, was drink it.</p><p>He scooped up more and drank it down, it tasted foul. It was at that moment that the pain started, it coursed through his body, it felt like a liquid version of a Crucio spell. Regulus gritted his teeth, and took the last of the vile potion, gulping it down in agony. He breathed heavily grasping Slytherin's locket. He turned slowly to find the Inferi crawling up the shore at him. Regulus looked out, to the opposite shore, and saw that Dumbledore was gone.</p><p>Panic consumed him, as the pain clouded his senses, he was so thirsty. One of the creatures grabbed his leg, he tried to stomp it off, but didn't succeed as it bit into his calf. He screamed and was pulled off his feet. In his panic, he cried for Kreacher.</p><p>The old elf popped into the cave behind him.</p><p>"Kreacher, take this locket destroy it!" Regulus shouted, throwing the thing at the elf's feet. It trembled with fear and took the locket popping away. They were dragging him now, his fingernails tore, and became bloody as he tried to grasp at the ground. He felt more of them were biting his legs.</p><p>He felt one pull on his hair and bite his neck, ripping a chunk out. Regulus's last thoughts were, that he'd destroy Albus Dumbledore, as they pulled him under the water.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's bedroom present-day - Harry pov</p><p>Sirius stood on his feet fast.</p><p>"That son of a bitch, he left you there to die." Sirius shouted, anger gave way as a sob, was ripped helplessly from his throat. Death gathered Sirius into his arms as he cried. Harry got up and rubbed circles into Sirius's back.</p><p>"Don't worry he'll pay for every ounce of pain he caused." Death said, Regulus nodded and seemingly withdrew into himself. Harry couldn't blame Regulus, especially since he literally died being eaten alive.</p><p>Sirius started calming down under their ministrations.</p><p>"Now we just have to figure out who tried to kill Sirius." Harry said.</p><p>"I saw under his hood, he had some strange bulging, and oddly moving eye." Blaise said, Harry swore under his breath, he only knew one wizard with an eye like that.</p><p>"Moody." Sirius whispered.</p><p>"Moody wouldn't have acted alone. I'd bet anything Dumbles has something to do with it." Harry said, hissing in disgust.</p><p>"He and Moody are going to wish they'd never been born after I'm done with them." Death said. Harry wholeheartedly agreed with him, Dumbledore would pay for this. Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and, into Blaise's dark eyes, and knew that he wasn't alone in that respect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys it had to be done Death is immortal and Sirius  was human. So I had to make it where they could be together forever. And if it makes Dumbledore look bad bonus points.</p><p>I'm officially jealous of Sirius lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry deals with Moody and Diggle. Blaise reveals how far he'd go for Harry. Death goes on the hunt. Regulus and Sirius finally talk. And I remembered Harry was supposed to have a birthday, and it's a bit belated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm issuing a warning for violence and blood. Sorry this one took so long. I had to fight myself, I had to keep stopping and wondering if I was being too graphic. So I stopped and started a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peverell manor sitting room- Harry pov</p><p>"Did he do it?" Harry asked, he was meeting with Death, it was the day before they were set to return for second year.</p><p>"Of course, Lucius can be very petty, when he wants to be. He's already planted the diary on the girl." Death replied.</p><p>"Good, that bitch Ginny, will finally get what's coming to her." Harry said, with no small amount of happiness, at the mere thought of her end. She would finally meet her end, but not by the Basilisk, or Tom this was personal.</p><p>"And did you find the other two?" Harry asked .Of course, he was referring to Dumbles's lap dogs.</p><p>"Diggle and Moody, oh I know exactly where they are." Death spat in disgust. You didn't hurt someone Death cared about, he cared very little for mankind in general. But he cared about Harry and loved Sirius. And no matter what Harry did to those men tonight, Death would do far worse.</p><p>"Good, retrieve them tonight, I want them before you get them. Dumbledore always has, at least one of his little spies, hidden on the platform to watch me. I say we let Dumblefuck ,know he failed in his little scheme. I'm sure Sirius will love to see me off, and before Dumbledore can even get to those two, it will be too little too late." Harry said.</p><p>Harry smirked too late indeed, those fuckers weren't getting, away for nothing. Sure the Deathnote would be fast, but those animals hurt Sirius. If they wanted his and Death's attention then they got it.</p><p>"Is Regulus busy?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Not as far as I know. Sirius and he still haven't hashed it all the way out yet. Why?" Death replied, Harry had expected as much.</p><p>"Have him retrieve Slytherin's locket. It doesn't have to be tonight, but I want it before the school years up. If we get the last three by the summer solstice, then the ritual remerging , will be more powerful. Of course, that also means I have to get Snape on board before third year starts." Harry said, Death nodded, Harry knew this was for the best.</p><p>"And I want you to check him for the goat's stink. I have a bad feeling that Dumbles, did more than encourage Tom, to make Horcruxes. Potions or spells, something isn't right about what happened to Tom. And the others I asked you to check?" Harry inquired. He'd asked Death to quietly check certain people for Dumbledore's special brand of influence.</p><p>"Sirius was before his stay in Azkaban. Remus and Snape have also been tampered with. It happened to your parents just before their deaths. Pettigrew didn't need the goat, or Tom to do what he did, he was just sick in the head. Your little school friends are clean, the Weasley's dead and alive none of them have been tampered with. So Ginny, Ron, and Molly are all acting of their own accord. Although Arthur's memories have been altered, by both Molly and Dumbles." Death replied, how curious.</p><p>Harry nodded he had expected as much, Snape and Lupin would definitely have to be cleansed before ever allowing them into their group.</p><p>"And Arthur's memories anything interesting?" Harry asked, Death sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing special, mostly just covering up their affair. And taking any memory where he, suspected, Ginny and Ron weren't his. Molly picked a good bed partner, Dumbledore used to have red hair himself much like Arthur. Perfect camouflage really, two redheads are more likely to produce redheads then non-redheads." Death replied, Harry grimaced thinking about Dumbles's, sex life was enough to turn anyone's stomach.</p><p>"What are you two plotting now?" They looked up to see Blaise come in and plop down on the couch next to Harry.</p><p>"Murder." Harry deadpanned.</p><p>"Hmm, if I had to guess that Moody guy." Blaise said, Harry smiled fondly.</p><p>"You know me so well."  Harry teased, Blaise smirked.</p><p>"Do you need any help?" Blaise asked. Harry blinked, he hadn't been expecting that, and Blaise noticed his surprise.</p><p>"No, Death and I have it covered. Would you really help me?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I did say I'd follow you anywhere, you aren't deliberately being vicious Harry. Everything you've done was for a reason, and some might think this is all crazy. I understand how you feel, these people we're, up against aren't innocent. They're dangerous they've killed people, and ruined lives, every one of them have it coming." Blaise said.</p><p>Harry hugged Blaise for all he was worth. Warmth suffused him, knowing just, how much Blaise cared for him. </p><p>"You are amazing you know that." Harry said, Blaise smirked.</p><p>"I know I am, do tell me more." Blaise teased. Harry punched his arm and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////</p><p>Death's pov</p><p>He'd left the two boys to their little chat. Death had better things to do, like stalking the scumbags that hurt his Star. Phasing through a dimensional rift, he stepped out cloaking himself. It wouldn't be stalking if they could see him coming, lucky for him the morons made it easy. They were both drinking together, and even better they were outside, of Moody's house.</p><p>No witnesses and no wards to deal with..... honestly all Death had to do was wait. They were already very drunk, it wouldn't be long now. If there was anything, Death was good at, it was waiting. Death had all the time in the world, he never aged, and he never died, they were the only true perks of his job.</p><p>And he was right, Diggle had already fallen asleep, Moody was fighting sleep still clutching a bottle of scotch. Not long after the bottle fell from limp fingers. Death approached slowly, before he let loose small webbed threads of his magic. They spread all over each of their faces. It clung fast just, like real webs did, before sinking into their skin. Neither of them, was waking up, before he allowed it.</p><p>Throwing one over each shoulder he vanished.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Peverell Manor Catacombs- Harry pov</p><p>Harry knew it wouldn't be long now, Death was nothing if not efficient in his tasks. And Harry wasn't disappointed, Death stepped out of an ink-black portal, carrying one on each shoulder.</p><p>"Any trouble?" Harry asked, knowing full well there was none, Death snorted.</p><p>"The idiots pretty much gift-wrapped themselves for me." Death said, Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"The fools were drinking in Moody's backyard. They were six sheets to the wind and half asleep." Death replied. It was Harry's turn to be in disbelief. Did these fools, really think that there, would be no repercussions? That they would simply get away with it?</p><p>Harry truly hated, the corruption of the Ministry, and Dumbledore's ilk. They all believed themselves above the law, above judgment. Harry sincerely couldn't wait, to clean house, the moral decay was obvious.</p><p>"Bring them to the ritual room with the alter. Your sure the alter's magic will keep them alive until I deem otherwise?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Oh, yes they won't die until your done with them. And once their dead their souls are mine.....and I have something, special planned for them." Death said. Harry nodded, those poor bastards, he would eventually grant them the mercy of death. But once in Death's realm they were done for.</p><p>They trudged down a dark hall, to a massive wrought iron door. Stepping through Death, lugged them in and bound Moody, to the sidewall. Death then placed Diggle on the alter, he placed his hand on the rune, above the prone man's head. It glowed a dark violet color, as Death's magic lit the runes one by one etched into the stone.</p><p>"It is done little one, no matter what you do to him, he won't die until I release the runes."  Death said, Harry nodded, unwrapping a set of six blades. They were different lengths, some were short and some long. Three had curves and teeth, the other three were smooth and sharp. Death decided to stay and conjured himself a chair. Harry had no doubts about ,whether Death would enjoy the show.</p><p>Death didn't care for much, but when he did he'd protect what was his. Vicious didn't even come close, to what Death undoubtedly planned to do to their souls, once Harry was finished with them. Harry placed his hand on Diggle's chest, and let his magic flow into the other man. Harry briefly examined his mind, the only true information of worth was the identity, of more order members Harry never had knowledge of.</p><p>It seemed that Dumbles didn't trust his minions all the way. Diggle didn't have anything too incriminating, except for watching Siri get murdered. That being said he did nothing, to stop it, he was the lookout. In a way that made Diggle as guilty as Moody, these two weren't being controlled. They acted on their own free will, people never truly thought into the future. They never thought about, every possible, outcome to every decision.</p><p>As a result, they made super bad decisions and regret them immensely later on. Harry used his magic, to strip the man, of everything but his underwear. And cast a silent Renverrate, and watched as Diggle became slowly aware of his surroundings.</p><p>"What where am I?" Diggle asked, Harry walked into his line of vision.</p><p>"Remember me? You should, you and Moody killed my godfather." Harry said, anger simmering under his skin. Diggle's eyes grew wide, as he let out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, Harry I don't know what you mean. We just met how, could you think, I'd do something like that." Diggle said, nervously, Harry smirked and got right up close to his face.</p><p>"I know you two did it, and I know that Dumbledore told you to do it. So you can quit with your lies, I know the truth about it. I know the truth about Dumbledore and what he's done. And I'm going to hunt every single member, of Dumbledore's cock sucking chicken band. And every single one of them is going to die."  Harry said, with no small amount of  anger. Diggle's eyes bulged, as he began struggling, against the magic binds.</p><p>"Yes, I'm not nearly as naïve or, as powerless as Dumbledore thinks I am. I will have my vengeance, but don't worry I will be merciful eventually, and grant you death. But even death will not be a reprieve for you." Harry said, watching fear cross Diggle's face.</p><p>"No...Harry, it's not..."  Diggle began, Harry became annoyed and grabbed, some of the needles on the table. He jabbed it into the corner of Diggle's left eye. Diggle screamed and struggled against his binds.</p><p>"I'm tired of everyone's lies, this world is rotting with lies! And once I have my power, I will cleanse the rotting corpse, that is magical Britain's Ministry. I am Lady Magic's sword and shield, I will protect magic, and defend it. This whole country is a disgrace to magic. The other magical countries think we're a joke, they mock us for our weakness. For being so scared of our own citizens! I will give them a reason to be afraid!" Harry ranted, he stopped and breathed, he'd lost it a little bit.</p><p>But dammit, Harry was so tired of hiding himself away. Of repressing so much of his personality, it's why he really started to love time with Blaise. Harry could just be himself, as long as Blaise, was with him.</p><p>"Please, I'm sorry...." Diggle pleaded, he was sobbing heavily now. Harry responded by using, some more of the needles. He jabbed them into Diggle's eyelids pinning them to the eye itself.</p><p>"Do you know what Lingchi is Mr. Diggle? No, it doesn't surprise me that the Order of Chickens is so uneducated. It's a Chinese method of torture, if you cut someone just right they don't die. They call it death by a thousand slices, but you, you lucky man. Your laying on a marvelous, piece of magic, that will keep you alive no matter what I do to you. And I'm going to take my pound of flesh." Harry said. So Harry had a lot of pent up anger, if anyone had done to them what was done to him, they'd be a little psychotic too.</p><p>Harry started by running, a long thin gash, up Diggle's chest with a curved knife.</p><p>"The more you struggle the worse the cuts will get." Harry said, with no small amount of contempt, in his voice. It seemed to have no bearing with the moron, as Diggle kept moving. All well Harry did warn him.  Harry started carving odd designs into Diggle's flesh, blood flowed in rivers down his body.</p><p>Harry grabbed another knife, and started carving, off chunks of skin. The screaming grew louder, as Harry alternated cutting and carving. Diggle was too much of a bloody mess, to do more. Harry touched an odd half-moon rune, and watched as the needles, and knives disappeared. The blood and chunks vanished, and Diggle healed up instantly. Being able to see again, Diggle looked at Harry with terrified eyes.</p><p>Harry smiled wickedly, Diggle actually flinched. Harry always liked finding, new creative ways to use normally harmless spells, into very creative murder techniques. Harry spent far too much time, thinking about Dumbles's demise. So he started with a normally harmless scouring spell for dishes. Harry added more magic, into it and watched, as the skin started shredding in stripes. Rivulets of blood painting, the world's most fucked up Jackson Pollock. All over the alter and spraying Diggle's body where Harry wasn't scouring.</p><p>All the while, screams rang out through the air. The skin shreds vaguely, looked like white, bloody cheese curls. Harry soon grew bored of dealing with Diggle, Death would inflict the worst of it. Harry had really, just needed, to let out a little anger.</p><p>"Death I'm done with this one. Kill him, take his soul, and keep his body. I have something special, in mind, for the first morning of school. Diggle and Moody will be the main attraction." Harry said, amusedly, thinking of things to come. Death nodded, as he leaned over the struggling man.</p><p>"Harry might be done with you, but I'm not. And what he did to you will be nothing in comparison to what I'm going to inflict upon you. Nobody touches my Star." Death said, his voice low and menacing. Harry watched as the glamour, that covered Death's unique eyes, fell away. Liquid molten silver eyes, with constantly swirling, blue irises. It was like looking at two liquids that never wanted to mix.</p><p>Harry watched as Death's eyes, became lit with hellfire. Harry shivered on reflex, that gaze could see through your soul. It's why Death, always glamoured them, to be that smoky blueish grey. Death's gaze was more than a little unnerving to the average person.</p><p>Harry looked away, to the door, to see Blaise casually leaning on the door frame.</p><p>"How long have you been there?" Harry asked. This was it, Blaise had seen the hidden anger and violence, that remained buried under Harry's calm demeanor.</p><p>"Long enough to see everything, and hear everything." Blaise said. Harry let out a shaky breath, turning his head to the side bangs covering his eyes. Harry felt Blaise cup his face in his hands.</p><p>" I would do the same thing, if it had been your body, on those cobblestones. Nobody ever truly knows, what they are capable of until, they're forced into a situation. I realized while watching you, that I could do that, for you. Just promise me, that you won't lose yourself, in your anger and pain." Blaise said, wiping away a stray tear and hugged Harry tightly. Harry buried his face into Blaise's chest.</p><p>"Not to, interrupt the lovefest over here, but Moody is awaiting his turn." Death said, they turned to find Death smirking in amusement.</p><p>Blaise grasped his hand and pulled him back to the alter. Death had been ever so kind to prep Moody for them. He was awake and watching them closely.</p><p>"Moody so glad you could join us." Harry said, sarcasm dripping heavily with each word.</p><p>"I'm not glad, interesting to see your whoring yourself out now Potter." Moody said, gruffly. Anger flared, but was tempered by shock, as Blaise grabbed one of the knives and stabbed it through Moody's magical eye. A choked scream tore from Moody's throat.</p><p>"Never, ever talk to him like that again. Or the next thing I do will be, to take that disgusting tongue, of yours out." Blaise said, showing anger for the very first time since Harry met him. Who said chivalry was dead again?</p><p>"Death can I use my wand down here?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Of course the wards, are so thick they couldn't detect, underaged magic even if they wanted to. Just give it to me afterwards I will wipe the spell history." Blaise nodded.</p><p>"I will give you one guess as to why you're here." Harry said. Honestly, Harry wanted Moody to spout off again. It was oddly, cute watching Blaise defend him so viciously.</p><p>"Fuck off..." Moody said, he didn't finish as Blaise, made good on his threat. Blaise pried Moody's teeth apart, with one knife, and grabbed a curved one. Positioning the curved part just right, it cupped the underside of the tongue. He made one swift arcing slash, and removed the knives. They watched Moody choked, on his own tongue, blood trailing from his mouth.</p><p>When Harry was satisfied with the amount of pain. He touched the moon rune and watched Moody's dawning horror as he was healed and whole again.</p><p>"I can do that as many times as I feel like. So keep it up we'll have more fun that way. You're here because of Sirius, you see all of Dumbles minions have one thing in common. They apparently can't think for themselves. And if you thought you, were going to get away with it, you are sorely mistaken." Harry said, vindictively.</p><p>Moody shifted and struggled hoping to somehow free himself.</p><p>"You can help yourself, Moody, tell me if Dumbles has anything else planned." Harry asked, his voice soft and manipulative.</p><p>"You won't get shit from me, Potter!" Moody shouted, Harry was going to respond to that. But Blaise thought it was a better idea, to start carving off, one of Moody's fingers.</p><p>"That's fine we have other ways of getting information, we don't really need you. Blaise darling do you want him, or would you like to help me?" Harry asked.</p><p>"If I took this from you Harry, you might not feel the closure you need. But I already told you I'd do anything for you. Your very important to me." Blaise said. Well if that didn't just, give him warm, and fuzzy feelings while torturing people. Which was a little fucked up, but they were together, fuck what others might think of them.</p><p>Harry focused his magic, and black smoke tendrils, reached out and wrapped around Moody's legs. The crawled up Moody's body until a tiny black wisp, came out of Moody's lips. He solidified the smoke, into thick black vines heavily laden with thorns. Each thorn was roughly the size of a shark's tooth, Moody screamed in pain as, the thorns pierced his skin. His screams cut off as he choked for air. The end tendril in his mouth had blossomed, into a deep wine-colored rose. It was an homage to Harry's Deathnote, which had a screaming skull, with a rose blooming in its mouth.</p><p>Everything was possible because of Death and his deathnote. Harry glanced up at Death, meeting his eyes, Death nodded in understanding. Harry touched the moon rune again, the rose, vines, and blood vanished....as well as healing and reviving Moody once more.</p><p>"I'm satisfied for now, Blaise did you want him?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No, I'm good, this was more for you and Death than me." Blaise replied, Harry smiled.</p><p>"Then Death he's yours now." Harry said, Moody struggled weakly trying to escape.</p><p>"I told you I would grant you death, what I failed to mention was that your body will die. But your soul will be Death's, and I can only imagine what he has planned for you." Harry said. With that Harry turned and, left Death with Moody, Blaise following close behind him out the door.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Upstairs dining hall- Sirius pov</p><p>Sirius finished sitting out the gifts for Harry, with everything that happened with his death. Harry's birthday had been missed. He turned to see Regulus arranging a food on another table.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Sirius said, watching as Regulus stopped moving.</p><p>"For what?" Regulus said, his posture stiff.</p><p>"You probably don't remember it, but when you were little, I promised to protect you. I failed spectacularly, I left for Hogwarts spurning, my heir ring and our mother. I made it easy ,for Dumbledore to manipulate me. And even worse it gave, mother yet another, opportunity to separate us. And when you were desperate, you went to Dumbledore, and not me. And I don't blame you, for not coming to me. I am so sorry you died like that, alone, thinking that I didn't care about you." Sirius said, his eyes clouding, with tears that he'd held in for so long.</p><p>Sirius looked to the floor, he couldn't look Regulus in the eyes.</p><p>"Death has this huge scrying bowl in his office. And I used it a couple of times, to see you...I could've taken, you from that awful place. I'd been too afraid of seeing you, in person again. It hurt seeing you change, into a complete asshole, while we were at school. And I wondered if you were my Sirius again, or if you were still Dumbledore's puppet. If anyone should be sorry it should be me for leaving you there." Regulus said.</p><p>Sirius blinked back tears as Regulus pulled him into a hug. Sirius rested his chin on Reg's shoulder, when had Regulus become taller than him? They were interrupted by Harry, and Blaise walking in.</p><p>"Siri what's going on?" Harry asked, Sirius released Reg and strode, over to Harry hugging him right off his feet. Sirius let him down grinning wildly.</p><p>"My dying kind of made everyone forget your birthday. It's a bit late, but we thought you wouldn't mind." Sirius said. He saw Harry give a small smile, as he stayed close to Blaise's side. Sirius almost cooed at how horribly cute the two were together. If that little Italian wasn't already in love, with his little prongslet, then he would be. He and Death thought they were so cute together.</p><p>"I hope the party didn't start without me?" Death asked, as he glided in pulling Sirius into his arms.</p><p>"No, just getting started I hope." Sirius said, he couldn't help it he was excited. He went up to Harry and scooped him up, depositing him in the chair in front of the gift pile.</p><p>"My Star, I believe your a bit too hyper for Harry at the moment." Azrael said, Sirius smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Go on Harry." Sirius said. Harry had received letters from each of his friends. Draco had gotten him resizable dragon hide boots, so he'd never grow out of them. Daphne gave him a set of cufflinks, with emeralds the size of his thumbnail. Neville sent Harry two books on herbology. Pansy sent him some tasteful dress ties. Susan had sent Harry a badger plushy holding a note, saying honorary badger. Which made Sirius and Harry snort, in amusement. Hannah gave him a lovely set of journals for note-taking.</p><p>Sirius found Blaise's delicately wrapped gift handing it to Harry. It was smaller than the others, and was longish. Harry removed the lid to see a simple black felt choker necklace. The only thing on it, was a charm with a raven sitting atop a skull. A rose bloomed from within it's mouth, a tiny deathnote sat under the skull,  which dangled from the felt by a small fine chain. Sirius thought it was an odd choice. But Harry's eyes shined in delight, clearly, this was something personal between them. As Harry seemed to know what, the little charm meant.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's P.O.V.</p><p>Harry really wanted to hug Blaise right now, except he knew how hyper, Sirius could be when it came to presents. Blaise had made a mini copy of the Deathnote's motif. He'd shown Blaise it shortly after telling him the truth.</p><p>He found one from Regulus, he opened it to find two thin daggers. They had black blades and glowing purple runes etched into them. Harry found Sirius's next, two books on quidditch, and the unmistakable outline of a Firebolt. It would seem that no matter what happened, Sirius was always meant, to give him this broom.</p><p>And last but not least was two packages from Death. Harry picked up the largest of the two, he unwrapped it to find a large egg suspended in a bubble. Harry looked at Death questionably.</p><p>"It's an Ice Wraith, a rare form of dragon. It can only be hatched by someone who is incredibly powerful magically. They have to bond with the wizard immediately, or they and the wizard die. That's actually why it's in a bubble, it will be released as soon as you magically mature enough to hatch him." Death said, cuddling an alarmed looking Sirius. The egg was dark blue with swirls of white and what looked like snowflakes.</p><p>Leave it to Death to get him a fucking dragon as a future familiar. Harry pulled the smaller package to him, he unwrapped it to find a glass bowl containing yet another bubbled egg. It was smaller and spotted. He looked at Death again eyebrow raised.</p><p>"She was going to be used to help tie you closer to Dumbledore. I took her before she could hatch. The reason you took Hedwig's death so hard, was the partial damaged familiar bond. Your magical binds made, it impossible, for a stable healthy bond to form. You'll be the first person she sees, when she hatches. When your ready just poke the bubble, it'll break and jump-start her hatching." Death said.</p><p>This time Harry really did get up and practically flew into Death's arms. He missed his girl so very much.</p><p>"Adore you as well my tiny one." Death said, hugging Harry close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So tooo far? You guys know what song kept popping up in my mind 'Sweet but Psycho' by Ava Max. Cause Harry's so cute and sweet till he's a little bit murderous. </p><p>I kept saying Harry was going to go back to school. Which will finally be next chapter. I kept realizing that I was forgetting to add up some loose ends. So definitely 2nd year next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hedwig!!!! Also Harry goes back to school. Sirius gets to piss Dumbles off. We finally get Luna!.....and Ginny's stupid ass makes an appearance. Harry and Blaise cuteness. We see the twins, and Dumbles loses it. Death makes a surprise for the next day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody I wanted to adress somethings that people have asked. Lupin and Tom will be in 3rd year, but there will be references to them. Dobby lovers he is coming soon! We will get back into using the Deathnote soon as well. We will be seeing a lot more of Snape in 3rd year as well. </p><p>Tom's ritual soul remerging has to be on the summer solstice. I also intend to finish this guys, so if I don't post everyday don't panic. It just means real life sucks and I had to deal with shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's bedroom- Harry pov</p><p>It would be over an hour before anyone else would awake. So he fished Hedwig's egg out, of the dish Death had put her in. Harry held the bubbled egg in his hands delicately. Dumbledore had taken her from him too. Dumbledore had used her as an emotional bond, and now that he held her egg in his hands. All Harry could feel was love for his lost owl.</p><p>He popped the bubble around her egg, and watched as the egg glowed an ethereal blue. The light subsided and the egg started to wiggle. Then a tiny chip popped off, tiny hairline cracks formed as more wiggling happened. A tiny head popped out of the egg, using his thumbs he gently helped her break the rest.</p><p>She was roughly the size of a small tangerine. She was a tiny ball of grey and white feathers. He knew as she aged it would become the snowy white he adored. It was just baby feathers he knew, her big yellow eyes were just too big for her tiny head. She had a small beak and the cutest little claws. She was looking at him, with wonder in her eyes which were seemingly bigger than ever before.</p><p>"Welcome back baby girl." He whispered, cradling her close.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Hogwarts Departure- Harry pov</p><p>Breakfast had come and gone, and now it was just Blaise and him. They had both already packed, but they were checking and making sure, that they had everything. Harry had chosen to put his school robes on already. He had his hair up in his usual long ponytail, he was wearing his new necklace from Blaise, and Death had given him back the Gaunt ring. It was heavily glamoured so that Tom and Dumbledore wouldn't recognize it. It looked like a simple black stone, and Death hadn't changed the ring's band.</p><p>As much as he wanted to taunt Dumbles, with the knowledge, of it being a hallow he couldn't. Death was the most valuable piece, in his plans against Dumbledore, he couldn't risk Death's identity yet. The Peverell brothers had figured out, how to trap Death before, forcing him to gift the deathly hallows. If they could do that, what were the odds that Dumbledore might, know how to do the same? Dumbledore was obsessed, with the deathly hallows, Harry couldn't be sure just how much Dumbles knew.</p><p>So they glamoured the ring, and he was wearing it now. In his blazer pocket under his robes, was tiny Hedwig. She was currently napping in his breast pocket. As a baby, she'd mostly been sleeping and eating. He heard a chuckle come from behind him.</p><p>Harry turned to find Blaise leaning against the door frame, watching him stroke the top of tiny Hedwig's head.</p><p>"You might wanna be careful about who you do that in front of. They might find you too cute doing that." Blaise teased.</p><p>"I don't care if they think I'm cute, so long as they know I'm also terrifying." Harry said, Blaise laughed.</p><p>"Shut up I can be..." Harry started, Blaise pulled the bottom of his ponytail.</p><p>"Sure you are, your horribly cute even covered in blood standing over a body." Blaise said, Harry pouted.</p><p>"Don't pout that's cute too." Blaise said, as Harry glared after him, Blaise disappeared down the hall. He wasn't cute dammit!</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Kings Cross Station- Harry pov</p><p>They arrived in a shadowed alcove Harry was with Blaise, Death, and Sirius. Regulus didn't come as he had to be elsewhere, but that was fine Dumbles thought he was dead. Regulus, would be plenty useful, in the future. They had all agreed to stay still, as Death scanned, the crowd for one of the order members. It didn't take long for him, to find Emmeline Vance, inconspicuously standing in the shadows near the front of the train.</p><p>It wasn't a coincidence, Harry and his friends liked, being in the cars closest to the conductor. The cars were quieter and more likely to be empty. As the students assumed they would be monitored more closely, in those cars, versus the cars further back. Harry and Blaise went first, with their trunks trailing behind them. Sirius and Death not far behind the two of them.</p><p>They stopped less than six feet from her hiding place. Harry turned and hugged Siri, being mindful of little Hedwig sleeping in his pocket, and did the same to Death. As they boarded the train, he saw Sirius turn to Death, making sure Vance would get a good look at his face. Before openly kissing Death right there on the platform.</p><p>Damn, he loved Sirius's flair, for the dramatic sometimes. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when she told Dumbles.</p><p>They picked a larger car to sit in, knowing the others would eventually find them. They stowed their trunks away, and sat next, to one another. It was then that tiny Hedwig, popped her head out, and made cute little screeching noises that sounded more like squeaking. She clicked her little beak, and nipped at the finger he was going to pet her with. She must be hungry, he pulled a muggle Tupperware container out and resized it.</p><p>Earthworms were squirming about in some dirt. He conjured a spoon and handed them to Blaise. He fished her out of his pocket, cradling her tiny form to his chest gently.</p><p>"Smash some up for her." Harry said.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be doing this your her mom?" Blaise said, Harry smirked.</p><p>"Well if I'm her mommy, then you must be her daddy." Harry teased, Blaise sniffed, the skin around his neck darkening slightly. How cute he's embarrassed to be an owl daddy.</p><p>Using the spoon Blaise started mashing the wiggling mess. Wincing every so often from the squishing noise. Once it resembled a fine pate, Blaise spooned up a small bit, and placed it to her beak. She nipped at it making, cute little, cooing noises. Blaise fed her until she turned away. She threw her head back, and let out what can, only be the owl version of a yawn. Before curling her body in, Harry placed her back into his pocket.</p><p>Not long after the others trickled in. They told them all about their summers.</p><p>Over an hour later they arrived at the platform. This time they followed the older students to the carriages. He heard Blaise gasp a little seeing the creatures that pulled them.</p><p>"There called thestrals, you can only see them if you've witnessed death." Harry told Blaise.</p><p>"I've witnessed Death alright, smooching your godfather." Blaise said, Harry snorted. It was an interesting possibility, seeing thestrals from seeing actual Death the person. Versus just seeing someone die. It was an interesting concept, to be sure.</p><p>They exited the carriages and made there way up to the castle for the welcoming feast. They all had to stay at their original tables, no mixing houses the first day. Wouldn't want to mix up, the new little firsties. He caught Dumbles giving him sidelong glances, Lockhart was also seemingly looking, for someone in the crowded hall.</p><p>Harry suspected it was him that the fool was looking for. All well, Dumbledore gave his usual speech. They sang the god awful school song, well everyone else did, Harry and Blaise stayed quiet. They started the sorting relatively normal, Luna ended up back in the house of Ravens. She oddly enough took the empty seat to Harry's left.</p><p>It didn't surprise him in the slightest, Luna always seemed, to just know things. Maybe she just knew, they would eventually be good friends. Everything went sideways when Ginny, being the last to be sorted, had the hat placed on her head. Harry felt sorry for the hat, having to traverse the mind of a lying, cheating, murderous bitch. The poor thing might actually need therapy after being exposed to her.</p><p>"It had better be Gryffindor!" It shouted.</p><p>"WHAT, THAT'S NOT WHERE I NEED TO BE, SORT ME AGAIN YOU USELESS RAG!!!" She spat.</p><p>"Miss Weasley you have been sorted please join your house!" McGonagall said. Ginny stamped her foot, hair flying about.</p><p>"NO, NO, NO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HARRY. SORT ME AGAIN, THIS IS RIDICULOUS I SHOULD BE WITH HIM NOW!" She shrieked. McGonagall sighed loudly, as she gripped Ginny's arm pulling her away from the sorting hat.</p><p>"NO!!! UNHAND ME, DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I NEED TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER!! LET ME GO YOU OLD HAG!!!!" Ginny shrieked, damn if she hadn't inherited that from Molly. He hated her voice and her attitude. He was beyond embarrassed, it was worse than Ron's sorting. McGonagall drug Ginny straight out of the hall, as the whiny bitch, kept complaining. He couldn't wait to kill her.</p><p>The hall buzzed with the latest gossip. Another crazy Weasley ranting about Potter.</p><p>"Wow, another Weasley trying to take you from me." Blaise said.</p><p>"They'd never succeed. He has always been yours." Luna replied in a cheerful dreamy voice. Blaise looked at her funny.</p><p>"Trust me, Luna sometimes just knows things. Just go along with it, she's always looking to the future. I'd introduce myself, but she already knows, who we are don't you Luna?" Harry said.</p><p>"Of course the Nargles have told me all about you guys. You don't have to worry Harry, she'll never get you." Luna said, Harry nodded of course Ginny wouldn't, she was going to die. And he'd take immense satisfaction in destroying her.</p><p>"Stick with us little moon and we'll treat you right." Harry said, Luna nodded and proceeded, to sort her peas according to size. Blaise looked at him questioningly, Harry gave him a look that said, they'd talk later. The feast came to an end with Ginny and Mcgonagall still absent. Luna got up to join the other, first years and, looked back at him.</p><p>"Say hi to Death and Sirius for me. And give Hedwig a hug for me." She said, before she skipped along to catch up to the others.</p><p>"Harry how does...." Blaise questioned.</p><p>"Not here Blaise the walls have ears." Harry said, in warning. Blaise gave him another odd look, but followed him out. They didn't make it far before being stopped by two familiar redheads.</p><p>"Hello Harry..." Fred started.</p><p>"We're sorry our sister....." George continued.</p><p>"Is a complete embarrassment." They said, in unison. Harry had forgotten, how much he hated when, the twins finished each other's sentences. It was very annoying.</p><p>"Not, a problem every family has that one embarrassing member. Don't forget to prank more people this year. I didn't get to see a single one last year." Harry said. They grinned at him.</p><p>"Well do....." George started.</p><p>"Lord Raven!" Fred finished. Harry raised an eyebrow at them.</p><p>"Really?? Lord Raven, whatever are you two talking about?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You've made an impression....." George started.</p><p>"That is memorable...." Fred continued.</p><p>"So we thought it fit." George finished.</p><p>"Okay...thanks Fred." They gave him a look of wonder.</p><p>"You can tell us apart?" George asked.</p><p>"Of course I can, you might look and sound the same. But your still two separate people." Harry said, the twins looked at him shocked.</p><p>"Even our own Mum, and other family members, can't tell us apart." Fred said.</p><p>"Well, I think that says more about your family than you guys. They've known you since birth, they should know you guys by now. Anyway, Blaise and I have to go keep pranking." Harry said, as he and Blaise left them there staring after them.</p><p>Arriving at the dorms they skipped, the beginning of the year party, and headed to their room. They still had the same roommates as before, but they weren't there.</p><p>"So explain to me about blondie." Blaise asked.</p><p>"Luna has seer blood, she isn't the fraud Trelawney is. She doesn't have visions per se, she just knows things that nobody should know. Those Nargles Luna talks about, aren't actual creatures, it's what she calls the spirits who tell her things. Luna truly is smart, she makes people think she's crazy or weird. It does wonders for covering up her gift. Especially, since there is another, war brewing. Even if she doesn't have the entire gift, it runs in the bloodline, she'll pass it to her children. Who have a fifty-fifty shot of manifesting as a seer. If not their gifts will be premonition or spirit based." Harry said, as he moved to start unpacking his trunk.</p><p>Blaise nodded, stepping forward and hugging him. Harry felt his hair tie come out, and his hair fall freely.</p><p>"And what about this Ginny fiasco? How do you feel about seeing her again?" Blaise asked, running his fingers through the ends of Harry's hair.</p><p>"I'm over her romantically speaking, I don't think I ever did love her. Most of the time I was with her because I felt like I had to. It was what everyone expected, and I tried but nobody could love that shrew. Emotionally, I still feel that betrayal, every time I so much as hear her name." He said softly.</p><p>"So other then embarrassment, you felt nothing for her?" Blaise questioned, Harry rested his head on Blaise's shoulder.</p><p>"Other then contempt and murderous rage? Absolutely nothing, she means nothing to me, and I can't wait to be rid of her. Why are you jealous?" Harry asked, as he felt Blaise pull him closer yet resting his forehead, against Harry's leveling his eyes with Harry.</p><p>"Why should I be jealous, unlike that crazy bitch, I know you. You don't have to repress yourself. I like you just as you are cute, compassionate, and a little bit murdery." Blaise said. Damn it to hell, who the hell says stuff like that.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dumbledore's office- Dumbledore pov</p><p>He was awaiting, one Emmeline Vance, a trusted order member. He wanted to know how the Potter brat was faring. It was a shame his new guardian hadn't been there. Two birds with one stone as they say.</p><p>Albus sighed deeply popping a lemon drop into his mouth. The brat hadn't seemed any different, and his attempts to tag the boy with mind-altering spells, and behavioral spells seemed to have no effect. He'd even tried the potions, either they didn't work, or somehow he knew. And wasn't drinking from the goblet, he'd specifically told the elves, was for Potter only. He'd noted the boy was wearing, heavily glamoured rings, but he couldn't see through the glamour's.</p><p>He was beginning to suspect, that something about those rings, was protecting him. Which was problematic, if they're the rings he thinks they are. It wouldn't be possible to forcibly remove them. No, matter he'd find a way he always did.</p><p>And tonight's fiasco, with his darling daughter, would have to be addressed. How could he trust her with sensitive information or plans? Especially, if she was just going to screech, it to the whole great hall? Albus shook his head, in the end, she too was a means to an end. He looked up as his fireplace flared to life. About time, he'd been waiting over an hour for her.</p><p>"What took so long? I have been waiting! What could possibly be more important than our meeting?" Albus groused.</p><p>"I'm sorry sir I got held up, with my niece at the Ministry. I would've sent an owl, but I felt you had to see it yourself." She said, he narrowed his eyes. Either it was going, to be very useful, or very bad. And he'd had a very long bad streak recently.</p><p>"I stayed on the platform to watch, just as you asked. When I saw him he seemed happy. You said he should be angry or aggrieved, so I was confused until I saw him. He's alive. Sirius Black is alive." She breathed.</p><p>"WHAT!" He shouted angrily. Books flew off the shelves, windows shattered spraying the room with glass, even his desk cracked under strain. Damn it, why was nothing working! All his plans! He saw Fawkes fly off in alarm, he closed his eyes slowly reining his magic back in. He opened his eyes, magic under control, as his anger simmered. Albus stood and caught sight of, Emmeline laying on the floor.</p><p>He crouched down and checked for a pulse under his fingers. He was relieved to find she was alive, but bleeding from a gash in her head.</p><p>"Garmy!" He growled, an old scarred elf popped into his office.</p><p>"Yes, master?" Garmy rasped.</p><p>"Take this woman to Madam Pomphrey. Then clean up this mess!" Albus said, he strode out in a huff, ugly yellow-green robes swishing behind him. He needed to find Moody and Diggle.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Sirius's bedroom - Death pov</p><p>Death pulled his adorable little Star into his arms. And kissed him gently, he didn't want to leave he was enjoying himself far too much. They were in bed and, he'd just finished worshiping, his favorite constellation's body.</p><p>"I'm sorry I have some work to do." Death said, Sirius pouted at him.</p><p>"Don't you have other reapers to do it for you." Sirius asked, kissing his jaw, Death smiled at him.</p><p>"Yes, but I still have to help, I don't want to leave you either. In fact, I want you to scream my name, as I lick every part of your body. And fuck you till you, until you can't remember, your own name. But I must deal with this. Plus, you now have something, to look forward to when I get back." Death said, as he teasingly stroked him. Sirius narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"You'd better." Sirius said, with a whine. He kissed his Star's nose and cheek, before extracting himself from the tangled sheets. Death conjured some clothes on, before stepping through, one of his portals.</p><p>Death appeared again in his office, and snatched up, two gold coins sitting on his desk. He reopened his portal, and transversed the open dimensional space, before stepping through another portal.</p><p>He stood just outside, of an invisible, building sitting directly on a ley line. Death needed to visit a demon, after all these two souls needed punishment. And Death was a very busy reaper. Stepping inside the storefront, he stood just in front of the desk. The room was lined with shelves laden with books, vials, jars, skulls, shrunken heads, candles, and other odds and ends.</p><p>"It's been awhile, Lord Death." A hissing voice echoed from the back. A tall hunched over green-skinned, black horned demon hobbled in.</p><p>"Desyth, it's been at least a century." Death said.</p><p>"What can I assist you with today?" Desyth said, his sharp teeth bared.</p><p>"I need two souls put through the works." Death said.</p><p>"Dare I ask, what they did to deserve, the harshest of punishments?" Desyth asked, curiously.</p><p>"Not if you wish to continue living Desyth." Death replied, sharply.</p><p>"How long?" Desyth asked.</p><p>"Two weeks, it'll give me plenty of time to take care of other business." Death said, the creature nodded.</p><p>"And what of my payment?" He inquired.</p><p>"What living isn't good enough for you Desyth? Some creatures are just so ungrateful to be alive." Death hissed. The Demon clamped his mandibles shut and held out his hand. Death deposited the two gold coins into its hand.</p><p>He turned and promptly left the shop, the coins were vessels designed to hold souls. It started with Charon's form of payment, two coins on the eyes of anyone deceased. What the humans didn't know, was that coins, were crafted for this purpose. One coin was for Charon, the other was for Death. The coins would store the soul of the dead person.</p><p>Diggle and Moody, would be spending, time with a Createine demon. There bread and butter was torture and suffering. When a Createine demon took you to its lair, the lair was usually in a ley line, time passed differently in a ley line. Five minutes was the equivalent of a decade in a ley line. And he was leaving them there for two weeks. Of course, demons and reapers were immune to time flow.</p><p>Death would pick them up, and see how he felt ,about torturing the fools more. He opened his portal and popped out into his storeroom. The potions demons and reapers used, had vastly different ingredients. Most of them were creature and human body parts. So yeah, he had some bodies in there, but he was only in there for two specific bodies.</p><p>He grabbed Diggle and Moody, levitating one, and dragging the other by its foot. Death pulled them into his ritual area, he vanished all of their clothes and flipped them onto their chests. He summoned his set of potions knives, he activated a rune, that looked like an arrow piercing a half-moon. Its purpose was to drain blood, from bodies and collect it. Human blood was, also used in, various potions that Death used.</p><p>He took a short straight blade, and carved the skin clean off, of each of their backs. Once done he spelled done, he spelled them dry and sewed them together. Death turned back to the bodies, and started severing the ribs from their spine. Harry wanted them displayed, just right for his second morning of school. And he couldn't ever disappoint his little one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you guys think Death's going to do to surprise everyone on Harry's second school day? </p><p>And I love owls so cuddly baby Hedwig is thee cutest!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out what Death did for Harry. Harry uses the Deathnote again. Amelia comes knocking, and Rita comes prowling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys warning for blood and dead bodies. Also some Death/Sirius.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravenclaw Dorms- Harry pov</p><p>It was early morning, the sun was just barely, peaking over the horizon. Harry was sitting in his desk, he was already dressed for the day. He was about to write a letter and use the Deathnote. When the proximity ward he'd placed around, his bed and desk warned him. Harry turned to see who it was.</p><p>"Whoa it's just me." Blaise said, before he stopped hands up. Harry nodded, as he felt the other approach behind his left shoulder.</p><p>"What are you doing up this early?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Making a letter for Rita and using the Deathnote." Harry replied.</p><p>"Dare, I ask who you are killing next?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"A very corrupt judge, to be more specific the exact judge that allowed Dumbledore to get away. He was barely given a slap on the wrist, and told to pay a few fines. Court doesn't start, at the Ministry until eleven. Plenty of time for Death to make a point." Harry said.</p><p>"And Rita?" Blaise questioned.</p><p>"She's going to do a little research on something for me. If it works, it'll be one more thing, that will keep Dumbledore on the defensive. He can't bother me if he's too busy fighting off accusations, and the mysterious enemy, he can't find." Harry replied, Dumbledore would be busy indeed.</p><p>"You take great joy in fucking with, Dumbledore don't you?" Blaise teased.</p><p>"But of course, what comes around goes around. He's a disease that needs to be eradicated, before I'm done with him he'll be jumping at shadows. I won't be satisfied, until I take, everything from him." Harry said. It was true, only then would he feel, vindicated and thoroughly satisfied.</p><p>" You really are cute when you are a little murdery. Have you fed Hedwig yet?" Blaise asked, Harry smiled, Blaise really was a good owl daddy. Hedwig loved staying with Harry. But Blaise almost always, fed her mashed worms, the two were unbelievably cute together.</p><p>"She's asleep yet, there's going to be a surprise during breakfast time. You should get ready, she should be awake by then." Harry said, Blaise nodded and left Harry to his work.</p><p>Harry had Death create a surprise for Dumbledore. It was under a time-release spell, so no one would, see it until it was time. Harry pulled the Deathnote out, and wrote the man's name, time, today's date, and cause of death. He smirked today was going to be fun.</p><p>He stowed it away and started penning a letter to Rita. She might bulk at first, but Rita at heart was very much like a hellhound. She loved to create chaos and weasel out the truth. She seldom ever had to make her headlines up. The only time she did, it was mostly due to a lack of information, or if she wanted to go after someone.</p><p>Harry told her ,there was a judge who let Dumbledore off, and that his courtroom was open at 11 am. That way Rita would catch Death's next masterpiece. And he told her to also investigate Lockhart. Harry loved throwing Dumbles into a tailspin, and one of these times Dumbledore, wasn't going to get off. Not that it mattered he was going to kill the old fool anyway.</p><p>Just as he finished Death appeared behind him.</p><p>"Are you done with the great hall?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Oh, yes, breakfast and a horror show." Death said, laughing, Harry chuckled.</p><p>"And the judge?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"It won't take me long you cut the time a little short. But I can temporarily freeze time in the courtrooms, with a very strong repelling charm, which will give me plenty of time." Death replied.</p><p>"Good, Dumbles is going to have a hard time. I also want you to leave a time-released note for Madam Bones. After all, she'll be called to Hogwarts for breakfast. Then she will make it back in time, to try and shoo Miss Skeeter away. Before discovering yet another body connected to Dumbledore." Harry said.</p><p>Death smiled at Harry fondly, hugging him.</p><p>"Oh, how I love you little master and your deviousness." Death said, Harry smiled. He truly did love Death as well, he was shaping up to be a very good dad. You know the kind of dad, that lets their kids get away with murder, in Harry's case literally.</p><p>Death vanished in time for Blaise to return all dressed. Harry went to his bedside table, he didn't use the drawer for anything, it was open and had a tiny nest. Harry had placed a woven twig nest, and lined the inside of it with, a velveteen emerald cloth. Baby Hedwig was dozing, her big eyes opening and closing, as she struggled to wake up. He cooed at her and petted her head. Scooping her up he held her to his chest like a baby.</p><p>Blaise brought over the container of worms. And began mashing some, before bringing a spoon to her beak. She nipped at it, still adorably sleepy. She only ate a spoon and a half spoonful, before he tucked her into his blazer pocket. He left the top open so she could pop her head in and out.</p><p>"Ready, to go?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Yup, I'm ready for breakfast and a show." Harry said with a laugh.</p><p>They left the dorms and made their way down to breakfast. Harry was startled to see a raging Snape, and several other teachers, rushing passed to go into the dungeons. Blaise leaned down and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"That wasn't it was it?" Blaise asked, curiously, Harry shook his head.</p><p>"No it's in the great hall. Unless Death knew we had potions this morning and left Snape something." Harry said.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, Draco will know what's going on later." Blaise said, Harry nodded, Draco was a bit of a gossip queen. There wasn't much that went on that Pansy and Draco didn't know.</p><p>They finished their walk and sat down next to Luna. Who apparently just knew that, was his spot at the table.</p><p>"Morning Luna." Harry said.</p><p>"Morning, the Nargles told me you've been having fun again." Luna said, with a giggle, Blaise gave him a funny look. Blaise still didn't know what to make of her.</p><p>"Well, little moon, I hope they didn't bother you too much." Harry said.</p><p>"Oh, no I found it amusing actually. He still doesn't know it's you, he thinks it might be Death." Luna replied.</p><p>"Wait Death, or Azrael?" Harry asked a bit panicked.</p><p>"Azrael, he's frustrated because he can't find anything on him. Nor was he even able to find where Azrael is. He believes that somehow Azrael is connected, everything started happening, after he surfaced. He thinks that Voldemort, had something to do with, the Philosopher's stones disappearance though." Luna said.</p><p>Well, Dumbledore wasn't entirely stupid after all. But he wasn't going to find Azrael Peverell. Even if he did you can't kill Death, it's exactly why Death is his legal guardian. Anyone else, could be killed or put in jail, just like Sirius was. Harry saw his badgers walk in and head straight for them.</p><p>"Morning guys, this is Luna Lovegood." Harry said introducing her.</p><p>"Hi Luna, does anyone know what has the teachers pissed off?" Neville asked.</p><p>"We can answer that." Draco said. Harry's snakes were behind them, everyone got seated and, said hi to Luna.</p><p>"So do tell." Blaise said.</p><p>"Well apparently, somebody decided, to fill the potions corridor with gravy. It is literally covered in it, Snape caught it in time. and encased it in a barrier. But they can't banish it for some strange reason. Snape stopped it from reaching his office, potions storeroom, and his personal quarters. But that whole area from floor to ceiling has beef gravy in it." Harry snorted, he knew exactly who did that and it wasn't Death.</p><p>"I'm going to guess that potions class is canceled for awhile." Daphne said.</p><p>"I wish they'd gotten, the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. I so don't want to go to that class." Harry whined, he loathed Lockhart about half as much, as he hated Dumbledore.</p><p>"But Harry he's so dreamy." Pansy replied, Harry in response made gagging noises.</p><p>Students filled up the hall talking about the twin's latest prank. Of course, he was the only one who knew they did it. Harry had been the one who encouraged them to prank more. The teachers, all returned, in various shades of disarray. Snape in particular looked ready to murder someone. Dumbledore stood at the front, everyone quieted down.</p><p>"Due to unfortunate events Potions class will be canceled until further notice." Dumbledore said. Gasps rang out, a few of the girls screamed pointing at Dumbledore. The teachers turned, and backed away, in horror at the sight before them. Diggle and Moody were floating in the air. Bodies still naked, each of them had their lungs ripped out behind them to recreate the blood eagle. Held in between them was the stitched up skin from their backs, it looked like a messed up banner. It read 'FOR THE GREATER GOOD'.</p><p>They resembled ugly angels holding up Dumbledore's favored motto. Blood dripped from their 'wings', Dumbledore looked ashen, do you recognize them you old goat.</p><p>Everyone stared in transfixed horror, even heard someone wretch. And the best part, by far, was seeing Lockhart faint. Dumbledore finally gained enough control, to turn back, to the students.</p><p>"All classes are now canceled for the day. Everyone is to return to their dorms. The great hall is now restricted, all meals for the rest of today, will be held in the common rooms. And no one, is to go near the potions corridor." Dumbledore yelled.</p><p>Groups of students practically fled the hall. Harry in group trailing near the end, none of them were interested in getting trampled.</p><p>Harry, Blaise, and Luna arrived back at their dorm. Luna wandered off, and Blaise followed him. Once in their room, their roommates were in the commons, so they were alone.</p><p>"So what do we do with the rest of the day?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Wait for the evening edition of the prophet." Harry said, nonchalantly.</p><p>"Ah, there isn't an evening edition Harry." Blaise said, confusedly, Harry smirked.</p><p>"There is when there's a really big story. Murder at Hogwarts again, and later murder at the Ministry courtrooms. Rita is going to be a very happy little reporter." Harry said with far too much cheer.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Ministry DMLE main office- Amelia pov</p><p>She sighed deeply frowning at the stack of paperwork for the day. When she woken up, she'd had this odd feeling, that today was going to be a very long day. She was about to sit down, when her door slammed open. Amelia glared at a very pale Auror Grey, the slim black haired witch, looked ill.</p><p>"Ophelia are you okay?" Amelia asked, in alarm, the woman shook her head.</p><p>"We got bodies at Hogwarts again. And they're pretty gruesome. But the worse part is one of them is Moody." Grey said, Moody hadn't been seen for days. Which was unusual for him, Moody was a very dedicated Auror. A very experienced one at that, whoever killed him was very dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Grimmwald Place - Regulus pov</p><p>Regulus stood in the shadows cloaked and silent, being here brought, back memories of his mother. Memories he'd rather forget, the only good memories he had here, were with Sirius and their father.</p><p>Otherwise, Regulus hated this old place. The only thing that was here for him, was currently in the, tiny sleeping area of an elf named Kreacher. Kreacher had been very loyal to his mother and him. Now, he was just an old insane elf, who took orders from a portrait. Regulus had zero desire, to confront the left over, remnants of his mother.  He waited a little longer, and was rewarded when the elf left, its back hunched muttering under his breath.</p><p>Regulus hurriedly searched the small disgusting space, before finding a bundle of rags, wrapped around the locket. He stuffed the locket into his pocket, and vanished, back to Peverell Manor, he needed a stiff drink.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Hogwarts Dumbledore's office- Dumbledore pov</p><p>"So here we are again Headmaster. I'm beginning to wonder, how many more bodies have to be removed, from this school before they remove you." Amelia said. Dumbledore silently seethed as Bones paced his office.</p><p>"And you have no idea how the bodies got there?" Amelia questioned.</p><p>"Madam Bones, I can assure you that neither I nor, the staff had anything to do with this atrocity." Dumbledore replied, with hidden venom. It was true he'd been monitoring, the wards more closely, since last year. He would've have known, if something that vile, had occurred on Hogwart's grounds.</p><p>"If I were you Headmaster, I'd keep my head down. If I even so much as find a single thing, that points to you. I will make sure you revisit Azkaban." Amelia said, threateningly. He narrowed his eyes, at her retreating back. As soon as she was gone, he swept the contents, of his desktop to the floor in a rage. Who the hell did that woman think she was? And who was after him? He'd been careful, to never use that phrase, around anyone who wasn't an Order member. Even then, none of the Order, knew what it truly meant.</p><p>So either the killer was one of his own, or someone knew about them. Neither option was very good, what if he had a spy? But somehow, he just knew, that it was his mysterious opposition.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Ministry- Amelia pov</p><p>Amelia had just returned from Hogwarts, she already knew that what she'd seen, would be the subject of her nightmares. She walked to her desk and noticed a note laying on top.</p><p> </p><p>Bones,</p><p>Skeeter is planning on interviewing a judge before court, courtroom 8 just before 11pm. If you want to stop her from harassing the judge, you'd better hurry and get her.</p><p> </p><p>The note had no signature, Amelia cast a quick Tempus and noted she had only a few minutes to make it. She moved quickly, and just barely caught the elevator. Amelia exited the lift, walking at a brisk pace, and turned a corner. Standing next to courtroom 8 was Rita Skeeter in a plaid skirt, white shirt, a coat to match the skirt. Rita turned to see her and got wide-eyed, she yanked open the door and ran in. She turned forward and screamed falling to her knees. Rita seemed horrified at whatever was in the room.</p><p>Amelia froze at the sight that greeted them inside. Inside pinned to the wall, was Judge Aimos Sutherland. He was wearing his court robes, a strip of black silk covered his eyes. His left arm, was holding a sword high, and another sword also protruded from his chest. His right hand was holding a set of scales, on one end was clearly a human brain, and on the other was a heart. Sutherland had the same 'wings' that Moody and Diggle had.</p><p>On the defendant's table a pair of green eyes were facing the wall. Written in fresh blood it said: JUSTICE BOWED DOWN TO THE GREATER GOOD. There was that phrase again, what did it mean? And how were the victims connected?</p><p>She got over her shock, to exit the room, and scream for the Aurors to come. As she turned around she saw Skeeter run down the hall. She sighed, yes it was going to be a very long night.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>Peverell manor- Death pov</p><p>My Death had forgotten how tiring murder could actually be. He was walking through the main hall, and was headed upstairs. All he wanted right now, was to spend, time with his Star. He didn't even make it to the stairs, before Regulus, appeared out of the shadows.</p><p>"It's done I got it." Regulus said, in a low voice. Ah, Death had forgotten that he'd told Regulus to retrieve it. Regulus was very reluctant, to face anything, from his human life. In his opinion it wasn't healthy, Regulus needed to deal with his past, in order to have a future. Regulus fished the locket out, of his pocket, and handed it to Death.</p><p>"Any problems?" Death asked.</p><p>"No, I completely avoided Kreacher, and my crazy mother." Regulus said. Death was about to say something when Regulus cut him off.</p><p>"No, I am not dealing with them. Mother is dead there is nothing to fix anymore, and Kreacher has always been insane. Besides Sirius was, the only family member, that I ever wanted to see again." Regulus said.</p><p>"I just want, to make sure you knew, death wasn't the end. While your mother may be gone Kreacher is still here, as are Andromeda and Narcissa. Just don't take too long, you might regret it, later on." Death said.</p><p>He strode passed Regulus intent on finding his puppy. Peeking into their shared bedroom, he found it empty, Death decided to check the gardens. His puppy favored sleeping under a massive elm tree, near one of the edges, of the garden. Sure enough, Sirius was in his dog form stretched out, doggie tongue hanging out.</p><p>"There you are, I've been missing you." Death said, with an amused smile. Sirius raised his dog head to look at him, before wiggling off his back, and running right at him. Arms full of dog, he was rewarded, with a face full of dog drool.</p><p>Sirius turned back laughing at him, as he wiped away the spit with his sleeve.</p><p>"You think that's funny do you? Well, dog boy, you had better run then." Death said, before he shifted into a large white-furred wolf, and grinned at Sirius. Death could in fact, shift into any animal, he damn well pleased. Right now, all he wanted was to chase his puppy, Sirius seemed to get the idea and shifted back. Doggie tail wagging, he took off towards the trees, Death bounding after him.</p><p>They ran through the trees, leaping over downed trees, they got closer to a small lake. Death picked up the pace, and tackled the black dog sending them tumbling, through the sand on the shore. Death pulsed his magic out turning both of them back, Sirius was red-faced and laughing.</p><p>He kissed his Star, stealing the breath from him. Death let his hands wander about until he squeezed firm buttcheeks. He smacked a cheek lightly, gaining a breathy gasp for his efforts. They broke apart, his Star was wild-eyed.</p><p>"Really out here?" Sirius said, in a teasing manor, Death chuckled.</p><p>"What you mean you don't like being dirty? Because you seemed to like that ass tap just now." Death said. He leaned down and licked down, from Sirius's jaw to his navel. Stopping to nip gently at the edge. Sirius let out a surprised yelp, as Death flipped him over, leaning over his back. Death lightly raked his nails down his back, not enough to hurt. But more than enough, to cause Sirius to shiver.</p><p>He smacked his left buttock, watching it twitch. Death nipped at the back of Sirius's neck, as one hand pinched a pert nipple, and the other started stroking him. He tightened his grip, as he bit down, on Sirius's shoulder. A moan escaped, as Sirius's hips jerked back at Death's.</p><p>He released his shoulder leaning down near Sirius's ear.</p><p>"Be good little puppy, and not wiggle around too much, and I will reward you." Death rasped, tonguing Sirius's ear and nipping at the lobe. He used a quick lubing, and stretching spell, before spreading him open.</p><p>"I've got a bone just for you my puppy." Death said, he did promise his dog star a treat.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Ravenclaw dorms- Harry pov</p><p>"Ewww, seriously." Harry said, wrinkling his nose. Blaise gave him a funny look, they were simply relaxing on Blaise's bed. Blaise was reading and Harry was using him as a pillow.</p><p>"Dare I ask what's so gross?" Blaise teased.</p><p>"Death forgot to block our connection. The last thing I ever wanted to see, was them fucking, next to a lake." Harry said, Blaise raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, don't look at me like that. They're my parents, picture your parents doing it." Harry said, Blaise's eye twitched as he made a face.</p><p>"Your right I could've done without that visual." Blaise replied, Harry snorted.</p><p>"Yours was only imaginary, I just got front row seating. If it was anybody else it would be hot." Harry said, Blaise just looked at him eyes wide.</p><p>"What! I'm twenty-four stuck in a twelve-year-old's body. I have to wait for my body to catch up." Harry defended. Just then a scrawny barn owl swooped down in through the window. It dropped a Daily Prophet into his lap before flying off.</p><p>"MURDER AT THE MINISTRY!" It was splashed across the front page. Photos of the Judge's body were showcased at the bottom. With a smaller notation about the murders at Hogwarts.</p><p>No matter, if Amelia was any good at her job, she'd connect the pieces soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone whose wondering why the bodies had descriptions of 'wing' appendages. It's called a blood eagle allegedly the Vikings would separate the ribs from the spine using holes made in the back and pulled the lungs out through the holes.</p><p>There is still debated about whether or not it was actually used. Or if it was simply a macabre story meant to frighten their enemies. Nothing says don't fuck with me like having your lungs pulled out your back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia starts questioning many of the recent events. Death gets busy, and not in a sexy way sorry guys. The twins join Harry's menagerie. Binns confronts Harry. Harry goes Horcrux hunting, and decides to play with Dumbles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ministry- Amelia pov</p><p>Amelia sighed in frustration, she had been working late, and now it was early morning. It seemed like all of her unsolved murders, had some kind of connection, to Dumbledore. And in her line of work, that was one, coincidence too many.</p><p>Even though things pointed in his direction, she had no concrete proof, that he was responsible. She needed more than just theories to go after him. He was too well connected, as was evident, by his continued placement as Hogwart's Headmaster. Anyone else would've been fired or in jail by now.</p><p>And what the hell did this 'For the Greater Good' mean anyway? Amelia was missing something, and she just knew it was, the key to her mystery. On top of that , Fudge was pissed, that Skeeter had gotten away with crime scene photos. The last thing they wanted, was for the public to start panicking, about a possible serial killer.</p><p>She'd tried to convince her brother, to pull Susan out, of that death trap. But he wouldn't hear of it, he was stalwart in his belief, that none of this could be, Dumbledore's fault. He said that this, was the first time in a long time, that Hogwarts had accidents. But they weren't accidents, they were obviously murders. </p><p>Wallace was just being really stubborn. What did she have to do, light an actual fire under his ass, before he listened to her? She had the sinking feeling, that something would have to happen, to poor Susan before he did anything. By then it would be too little, too late.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Ravenclaw dorms- Harry pov</p><p>Harry had awoken early as usual, Hedwig was doing her best to stay perched on his shoulder. Her eyes opening and closing, as she tried to shake off sleep. He was merely staring out into space, thinking of nothing in particular. He was startled to suddenly find Death behind him.</p><p>"Do you always creep around like that?" Harry asked, annoyed.</p><p>"Aww, little master you should know better by now." Death teased. </p><p>"Why are you here?" Harry asked, he hadn't written in the Deathnote, since yesterday.</p><p>"Oh, I wanted to tell you, that I'm going to be a bit busy. Some tropical storms hit, and the flow of souls has doubled." Death replied.</p><p>"So no Deathnote then?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Only for a week little master then we can start again. Besides, you have plenty to do, besides murdering people." Death said, Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It's fine, I have plans for the whole week anyway." Harry said, as he petted Hedwig's little head.</p><p>"Harry, who are you talking to?" He turned to find Death was gone and a very sleepy confused Italian.</p><p>"Just Death, though he disappeared." Harry replied, Blaise nodded and wandered off to the bathrooms.</p><p>
////////////////////////////////////<br/>

Unknown pov</p><p>What was so special about her? Why did he always hang around with her? She was crazy talking about Nargles and other imaginary creatures. She was obviously a freak, who was in her way. Nothing would stop her from having him.</p><p>He was supposed to be hers, daddy had promised. Her eyes narrowed,  she'd fix that soon enough, she clutched the black diary closer. Tom would help her.......she tucked, the diary away, and started writing on the wall with rooster blood. Soon they would all be afraid of her, and no one would ever, try to take him from her again.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////<br/>

Harry pov</p><p>He was with Luna and Blaise, as they made their way to breakfast. Something was going on again though, as a group of students, was crowded around a wall.</p><p>'THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED AGAIN. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE'. So it had started already. Harry vaguely wondered if Ginny's unstable mind, had sped up the time table, a little. It didn't matter one way or another to him. </p><p>Filch picked that time to round the corner, his gait unsteady. Ms. Norris trailing behind him.</p><p>"WHO DID THIS? Which one of you little monsters did this? I bet it was you little freaks. It's always you!" Filch yelled, as he advanced with each step, till his bony finger made contact with George. The other teachers finally came over, McGonagall and Snape stopped mere feet from Filch.</p><p>"Mr. Filch do you have any actual proof that they did it?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"No, but it's always them! Every time there is trouble it's always them." Filch spat.</p><p>"That would be a bit difficult as they were with us." They all turned to Harry.</p><p>"Oh, and do tell us, Mr. Potter, just what it was you were doing." Snape asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.</p><p>"We invited the twins to study with myself, Luna, and Blaise. They only just left our common room, they wouldn't have had time to do this, and be at our study group. Whatever that stuff is it's fresh, so fresh it's, still dripping down the wall. Perhaps you should find Peeves." Harry said, suggestively, Filch spluttered in disbelief. McGonagall held up her hand to silence him.</p><p>"This is something Peeves might do, there is no proof they actually did anything Argus. Do not continue harassing them! Now go clean this up." McGonagall said, harshly, she was always so protective of her lions. Filch snarled in disdain before walking off in a huff, the other students left as well. The twins stood stock still staring at them.</p><p>"Well don't just stand there, I'm hungry." Harry said, before turning to walk off, noticing the twins trailed behind them all. They seemed shocked, like they weren't used to, someone sticking up for them. It was a distinct possibility, as their mischievous natures, often got them in trouble. People more than likely, didn't understand them, which was a shame. The twins were incredibly smart and even dangerous.  </p><p>It would be quite a boon to get them on his side early. After all, they were just like Neville, they just needed someone who believed in them. He'd heard some of the awful things, Molly had said to them, when they'd left to start their shop. It had made Harry, start to doubt her, in his first life. </p><p>Once in the great hall, he found his section of the table, already crowded with his snakes and badgers. They all said hello to Harry, as he settled down into his spot. He noticed the twins, had stopped, and were looking at them.</p><p>"I know you two aren't shy, sit down." Harry said, as served himself some chocolate chip pancakes.</p><p>"Everyone this is Fred and George Weasley. They are nothing like Ron and Ginny, and I hope they will accept my invitation to join us." Harry said, while pouring strawberry syrup, on his pancakes. Of course, Harry still hadn't told them all the truth. But he had to make sure, they were all with him, before he unveiled more of his motives. </p><p>"Fred?" George said. </p><p>"George?" Fred said, the two just looked at each other, before shrugging their shoulders and sitting next to Neville.</p><p>"Good, welcome to my menagerie.  As you can see I have quite a collection of friends." Harry said.</p><p>"We had..." George started.</p><p>"Noticed." Fred finished. Ah, he wondered if he could break them, of the habit of finishing each other's sentences. It really was headache-inducing after awhile. Breakfast was mostly quiet. The incident in the hall, was putting a somber mood ,on everything. Harry merely found it all amusing. Find bloody writing on the wall, and everyone freaks out. Find bodies in the great hall, and they act damn, near normal.</p><p>Hogwarts truly was an odd place. Because of the bodies yesterday, they were all only attending, two classes during the day. Potions were still out of the question, but Blaise and he had Transfiguration and History of magic for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Transfiguration was.... well he didn't know really, he'd been thinking about his plans for the night. Harry was going to retrieve the diadem from it's hiding place. Once Harry had it, he would only needed the diary. And he was going to savor that, because Ginny was going to die soon enough.</p><p>No, things didn't get interesting until the end of History of Magic. Harry was packing his bag, and was following Blaise out, when Binns spoke to him.</p><p>"Mr. Potter may I have a word." Binns asked, Harry nodded at Blaise and waited for the room to empty. He went to move forward, when Binns held out his hand, to stop him.</p><p>"Please no closer. I have been asked, to speak with you, on behalf of the other ghosts." The ghost man said. </p><p>"Oh, and what do the other ghosts want?" Harry asked.</p><p>"They are afraid, you stink of death magic." Binns said, while that wasn't news to Harry, he wasn't aware that the ghosts could sense it.</p><p>" Mr. Potter, they wish to know, if you'll hurt them. What I mean is, they wish to know, is if you will expel them." Binns asked, Harry raised his eyebrow. It made sense the Hogwarts ghosts, hadn't been seen much, since he'd come to Hogwarts again.</p><p>"I can assure you, that I have no intention, of harming any of you. I'm just here to go to school, and if you could all keep, the whole death magic thing a secret that would be great. We can co-exist peacefully together. If I freak them out, they can avoid me, they don't have to hide." Harry said, as Binns nodded, seemingly pleased by his answer.</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Potter the others will be fine. We've never dealt with someone like you before. I tried to tell them, you weren't dangerous to us, but they needed assurance." Binns said, Harry turned on his heel and headed for the dorms.</p><p>
///////////////////////////////////////////<br/>

A few hours later...Harry pov</p><p>It was truly ridiculous, how long it took, his roommates to sleep. Harry slipped out of bed and cloaked himself with Death's Shroud. It was far more effective than the invisibility cloak. No one would see him, not even Dumbledore. Leaving the dorms, he made his way to the seventh floor, until he found Barnibus's tapestry. Harry paced back and forth, three times thinking, of the room for hiding things.</p><p>The door appeared and he walked in. It wasn't a coincidence that he'd brought an extra empty trunk. There were so many useful and rare objects in the room. Harry was incredibly surprised that, no one had ever thought, to smuggle some of them out. But first, Harry had to find the diadem.</p><p>Tom had hidden it here in this room, right before his interview for a teaching job. He left two things behind, the diadem, and the Defense Against the Dark arts curse. Tom, at the time, hadn't had much time to hide it. So there weren't any defensive measures in place. He could only surmise, that Tom had cursed it, much like the Gaunt ring. It obviously wasn't touch-activated, or he would've been cursed upon, touching it in his first life. </p><p>No knowing Tom, it was more than likely, activated by wearing it. He walked passed mountains of books, rusty weapons, vials of potions, and broken debris. Tom, much like the marauders, had been arrogant enough to believe that only they knew, Hogwarts in such an intimate way. But Harry had found places in the castle, that he knew the marauders never had. Tom is and more than, likely always, would be a wild card.</p><p>He turned another corner in the maze, finally recognizing the warped acid burned cabinet. A few feet away was that ugly warlocks head bust. And mere inches from that was the diadem, it was half-covered by books, but still very noticeable. With how crazy this room was, Harry was truly surprised more avalanches hadn't occurred.</p><p>He unshrank his trunk and opened it. Harry then began, sorting through the books, on top first. He raised his eyebrow, as he found several rare books, that were not only banned. But had also supposedly, had every copy burned. He placed them in the trunk, and finally laid eyes on the diadem.</p><p>It still looked the same, the band was intricately woven silver. The crown's center had a raven perched, on a banner, the center of its body was a sapphire, 'Wit beyond measure, is a man's greatest treasure'. It was an absolute shame really, the diadem's magic, had been corrupted by the Horcrux. It would never be used, for it's intended purpose, ever again. It would have to be destroyed, once the Horcrux was extracted.</p><p>Harry unshrank a small wooden box, and carefully levitated, the diadem into the box. He shut the lid, and activated the runes, etched on the outside. Now it was contained, it couldn't hurt anyone. And it's tainted dark magical signature, was smothered completely. Harry couldn't risk Dumbles sensing it through the wards. It had been protected, by the room, because it was unplottable. </p><p>Harry then took his time, looking through the items, in the room. It truly was a treasure trove of amazing items. Harry eventually left with his trunk full, he had one more stop, before bed though. He went to the second floor, looking for the Headmaster's gargoyle. Harry idly wondered if the office moved floors. In his first life, the office had been on the second floor. But in later years it, had been on the seventh floor. Sometimes Hogwarts reminded him of a muggle Rubix cube. It constantly shifted and moved hallways and rooms. Harry suddenly grinned, as he thought of Dumbles. Had the old fool, ever lost his office, because it moved by itself?</p><p>He walked passed the gargoyle to a shadowed alcove. It had a bust of some ugly guy, behind him, was a rune near the floor. It had wavy lines, cut through with arcs of lightning. He activated the rune, and watched the wall vanish. Harry cleared the cobwebs away and walked in. This obviously hadn't been used in some time. It was a secret passage into the Headmaster's office. He sincerely doubted, Dumbles, knew anything about it. The layers of dust were testament to that much.</p><p>Harry hit what looked like a dead-end, he searched the wall, and found the same rune as before. It was partially hidden by a wall sconce, the wooden torch was long since deteriorated, as only a few wood splinters remained. He activated the rune, and cautiously stepped out, of the entryway. He sent out a pulse of magic out, freezing the sleeping portraits, and Fawkes. Harry moved freely about the office.</p><p>He grabbed the dish of lemon drops, and banished them. Harry then took out another bag of lemon drops, and refilled Dumbledore's bowl. They were laced with an odorless, colorless, tasteless potion. It would increase paranoia, up the chances for insanity, and it caused delusions about the people he's close to.</p><p>It would be very helpful, if Dumbledore just decided, to off his own people. Harry also replaced, Dumbledore's extra stash of lemon drops, as well as replacing Dumbledore's favorite tea bags. He had Death, watch Dumbledore for a few days now. Harry had been hoping to find out some useful information. But wherever Dumbles was hiding his plans, it definitely wasn't in his office. Or Death would've told him, finishing up he went back, to the still open passageway and shut the door. </p><p>He pulsed his magic again to release the portraits and Phoenix. Things were about to get very interesting indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks guys for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry pov</p><p>Harry sat at breakfast waiting while, the others chattered, but he wasn't listening. He just couldn't shake it off, the dread, something was going to happen today.</p><p>And for once this wasn't his design. That being said, he was being extra observant, of his surroundings. Harry felt someone tug at his sleeve, he turned to his left. Luna was looking at him, with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine the Nargles, say that you'll find me where the hydra roars." Luna said, cheerily. He narrowed his eyes what the hell did that mean? Before Harry could ask her. Luna got up and skipped through, the crowd of students, filing out for classes. He took one last look at the head table, Dumbledore and Sinestra were missing.</p><p>Harry turned on his heel and headed out, he would finally have, to deal with Lockhart. Perhaps that in itself, was where the dread, had come from. He pulled Blaise to the back of the class. He super didn't want to be noticed, by Lockhart, he was a menace that much was obvious. Once seated, Harry thought back, to what Luna had said. Even if Luna was a bit odd, everything, she said had meaning. The hydra?? It had to be in or around Hogwarts somewhere.</p><p>A Hydra was a three-headed sea serpent. So a portrait or a tapestry...a statue? He came out of his thoughts, just in time for Lockhart to arrive.</p><p>"Good morning everybody!" Lockhart said, as he flashed his unbelievably white smile at them. Harry rolled his eyes, as every girl sighed, and looked at the peacock dreamily. He really was, quite similar to the bird, he was definitely showy. Harry couldn't believe everyone seemed to liked this fool.</p><p>"Today we're going to have a little test, and the best part is it's all about me!" Lockhart said, his smile was still huge, as he pointed to himself. Harry resisted the urge to gag in disgust. The test appeared in front of them, and he was immediately, disgusted upon reading some of the questions.</p><p>It was like witch weekly, had thrown up all, over their school work. Stupid things like what was Lockhart's favorite color. And how would you rate his smile? As soon as Lockhart's back was turned, he used a duplication spell, and made three copies tucking them into his bag.</p><p>Harry then proceeded, to write how boring, this quiz was on every single line. Harry hid a smile, as he thought about the letters, he was going to write later. It did nothing to settle, his mind, but it did greatly amuse him. Blaise was side eying him, no doubt wondering, what Harry was up to now.</p><p>Lockhart clapped his hands to get their attention. Lockhart had them pass all of their quizzes forward. Harry watched, unimpressed, as the vain peacock looked through the stack. He engaged, some of them in conversation, Harry didn't care though and zoned out.</p><p>" Mr. Potter care to explain your answers?" Lockhart asked, Harry raised an eyebrow, was this moron for real? Was he offended? Merlin, Harry hoped so, that was an absolute joke.</p><p>"There is absolutely no educational value in your quiz. It was boring and gratuitously vain. Furthermore, why would I know a single thing about you? Perhaps you, should find a different job, one that plays to your airheadedness and vanity." Harry said, coldly and entirely unrepentant. He heard gasps and caught several, of the girls giving him, scandalized looks. The boys were trying to suppress laughter as they smirked.</p><p>"That will be detention, Mr. Potter." Lockhart said, Harry snorted, this fool was nothing compared to Snape and Umbridge. It would be a cold day in hell, before he allowed this pathetic excuse, for a man get the better of him.</p><p>Class ended shortly after, and as he packed up Blaise hovered over him.</p><p>"What the hell was that Harry?" Blaise asked, in disbelief.</p><p>"Oh, I couldn't resist telling him off, plus if my plans work, I won't have to deal with him anymore." Harry replied.</p><p>"This is somehow an insane plan of yours again isn't it?" Blaise asked, he sighed deeply.</p><p>"I can't believe you even have to ask that. I'm joking, it didn't start out that way. But I couldn't help myself, the smug bastard makes it too easy. Plus you know he deserved it, I mean look at the, damn quiz he gave us it was ridiculous." Harry ranted.</p><p>"Yeah, he does think pretty highly of himself." Blaise said, grimacing. They had herbology next, everyone sat in a semi-circle at a safe, distance from the Whomping Willow. They were sketching the tree, and listening to Sprout talk. They wouldn't get to actually care, for one until, their seventh year. They were still on a short schedule, so they went back to the dorms, only to be stopped by Death.</p><p>"You need to find Lovegood she's disappeared." Death said, Harry narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I think I might know where she is." Harry said, he almost made it out the door, before his arm was grabbed and he was yanked into Blaise's arms.</p><p>"Were you just going to walk, into a possibly dangerous, situation alone." Blaise asked incredulously.</p><p>"It's not that big a deal...." Harry started.</p><p>"Yes, yes it is! Your not alone we're coming with you." Blaise huffed.</p><p>"Since, the castle is sentient we might have issues finding her. Magically warded buildings, are way different, than Magically sentient ones. The castle can hasten our progress, or slow us down." Death said, as he grimaced.</p><p>"Wait Harry said he might know where." Blaise said, they turned to him.</p><p>"Yeah, I've only seen it twice, it's down in the dungeons, it's a forked hallway. There are three passages, behind a large statue of a hydra, I never had the time to explore them. There could be anything, down there, it's one of the disappearing sections. Luna said earlier, that I'd find her where, the Hydra roars. It's the only place in Hogwarts, that has any reference, to a Hydra." Harry said.</p><p>"There are three hallways and three of us. We'd have to split up, either way, we look at it." Blaise said.</p><p>"We don't have time for this." Harry said, as he moved passed them, they followed behind Harry as swept out of the dorms. Several hallways later Harry, stopped at a pitch dark hall, which was normally a dead end. He placed his hand out in front of him, he walked forward, and found no resistance. Harry pulled out his wand and used a Lumos Maximum. And nearly jumped, out of his skin, his fingers were mere inches from the hydra statue.</p><p>Its fangs were sharp, and it's stone scales glimmered in the light.</p><p>"That is just fucking creepy, and you wonder why, I won't let you go anywhere alone." Blaise said.</p><p>"So little master which way." Death asked, Harry glanced around, and caught dim glimmer. He moved quietly and cautiously forward. And bent down to pick, up a necklace, in the mouth of the third tunnel. A tiny moon pendant hung from a gold chain, he smiled his moon was very smart indeed.</p><p>"Luna left us a clue, she told me not to worry." Harry said.</p><p>"You should let me go first." Death said, they looked over at Death.</p><p>"There is a basilisk loose somewhere in the school, and Harry and I, are the only ones immune to it's gaze. And this area hasn't been inhabited in a long while. It could have anything from bogarts to legithfolds. Uninhabited places, steeped in magic, are excellent breeding grounds for magical creatures." Death said, nonchalantly, as Blaise grimaced.</p><p>They followed behind Death, as they went deeper down, Harry could hear some water dripping. They walked for a while, in the dark, before entering a massive room. The ceiling had to go to at least the fourth floor. In the center of the room was Luna, he rushed out to her. She was unconscious, her face was bruised, her lip and her forehead were bleeding.</p><p>Harry untied her binds, and was about to Enverate her, when someone walked out of the shadows.</p><p>"Why would you come to save her, she's nobody! But you came and rescued her anyway!" Ginny snarled, as she walked out of the shadows, clutching the diary.</p><p>"Oh, please, Luna is worth far more, than you are. My question Ginevera, is how you ever thought, I could love you? Sad, pathetic Ginny. Your not ugly Ginny, your personality is, you had better be careful you might get wrinkles from making that face."  Harry said, Ginny smiled darkly.</p><p>"It won't matter, once she's dead, there will be nothing to keep us apart. Then Tom can come back and everything will be perfect." She said, insanity must be genetic in her family, it would certainly explain a lot.</p><p>And that was when he caught sight, of what was behind, Blaise and Death. The color drained from Harry's face, as he saw the basilisk, it was just sitting there. No doubt waiting, on its master's orders.</p><p>"Blaise don't turn around, stay very still." Harry said, Blaise froze, but Death removed the silver bracelet from his wrist. It glowed, and elongated forming, his scythe. The handle was black, the blade was covered, in glowing purple runes. Harry saw movement behind him, as Ginny lunged at him.</p><p>At the exact same time, hands grabbed Blaise, pulling him out of sight. The basilisk shot forward as it tried to attack Death's back. Death dodged to the side, as Harry recovered enough, to stop Ginny from striking him. He blocked his face, and with zero remorse punched her, straight in the nose. Ginny fell off of him onto her back holding her face.</p><p>Harry got up and thrust his hand out, wrapping it around her neck. She weakly tried to get his hand off, he squeezed tighter, and lifted her a few inches off the ground. Before slamming her head down hard on the floor. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, he then used a binding spell on her, and stuffed the diary into his blazer pocket.</p><p>He looked up just in time to see Death, who was literally staring down the basilisk. Now that Ginny wasn't distracting him, he could feel, Death's magic permeating the room. And the temperature had dropped significantly. Harry watched as the basilisk shook it's massive head, almost as if it were trying clear it, much like a dog.</p><p>Black tendrils of Death's magic, rose from the floor, attaching themselves to its side. The basilisk struggled to try to shake them off. But they clung to its scales like sticky spider webs, until they spread to its face. It snapped its jaws, razor-sharp fangs gleaming with venom. Once the basilisk's head was entirely covered, it stopped moving entirely.</p><p>Harry crawled over to Luna to check on her, before he then glanced around. Where was Blaise?!!!</p><p>"Death where's Blaise." Harry asked frantically.</p><p>"It's okay....."</p><p>"We got him." He saw the twins and Blaise, standing behind the statue near the tunnel entrance. Harry let out a sigh of relief, everyone was fine. Nobody was dead, and he'd retrieved yet another Horcrux.</p><p>"What are you two doing down here anyway?" Harry asked.</p><p>"We realized....." Fred started.</p><p>"Something was wrong with Ginny..." George continued.</p><p>" So we followed her down here." Fred concluded.</p><p>"Okay, everyone freeze. Death how long will that hold the basilisk?" Harry asked, as he eyed the unmoving beast.</p><p>"As long as I want it to little master." Death replied, transforming his scythe back into a bracelet.</p><p>"Good, take it back to the chamber and place it in stasis, away from it's nest. While you're in their check for other creatures, I intend to explore it, and don't want any surprises." Harry ordered, Death nodded and vanished.</p><p>"Blaise can you take Luna? I'll get Ginny and Fred...George we should talk. It's about time you, both knew the whole truth, about Dumbledore and your siblings." Harry said, as they nodded. Blaise picked Luna up cradling her to his chest. Harry without his wand levitated Ginny next to him. He wasn't going to touch her, again unless it, was to torture the bitch.</p><p>They followed Harry, out of the Hydra's tunnels, and found themselves on the seventh floor. The others were confused, but Harry wasn't he knew that area moved about. Now whether it was a coincidence, that they ended up, next to Barnibus's tapestry. Only Hogwart's herself knew and was helping them.</p><p>"Wait, here." Harry said, as he paced three times in front of the door asking for a place to sit, as well as a bed, and some potions. The door appeared, Harry heard gasps of surprise, behind him. He paid no mind to it, everyone reacted like this, when they first saw it. Once everyone was inside, he dropped Ginny on the floor, with zero care that she might be hurt.</p><p>Harry directed Blaise to the bed in the corner, the room had taken the shape, of a large sitting room. There was a fireplace, several plush chairs, and two couches. In the back was the bed, against a 'wall', with a single bedside table.</p><p>Harry grabbed a red vial that appeared, to be a pain relief potion, off of the nightstand. As Harry was tilting it down Luna's throat, he received their first question.</p><p>"What is this room?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Well, the house-elves call it the come and go room. As far as I'm aware it's name is the room of requirement. It's in its own little dimensional pocket, I have no clue what enchantments are on it, but it's unplottable. You pace in front of Barnibus's tapestry, three times, thinking about what you need. Then the room provides it for you. It can't give you food, but otherwise, it's potential is limitless." Harry replied.</p><p>They were all silent for a while, as he applied healing spells and a refreshing spell. He ignored, Ginny entirely, who was still trying to struggle.</p><p>"I didn't tell you about the truth of my life, because I wasn't sure how you'd react to it. Considering a lot of it has to do with Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore." Harry said, as he looked at the twins. And so he told them, he left out the torture, and murder bits. It really seemed to sink in, with the twins, when he told them how Fred died. Harry actually stopped, for a minute, or two to watch them glare at Ginny.</p><p>He told them that everything, seemed to be, some convoluted plan by Dumbledore.</p><p>"It...." George started.</p><p>"Makes sense now." Fred finished.</p><p>"That's how I felt too, like I had been, missing puzzle pieces. And only afterward did any of it finally make sense." Blaise said.</p><p>"They did all that to you, and now your back. It wasn't Voldemort that killed Ron was it?" Fred asked, Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at Fred. More in surprise that he wasn't, tandem talking with George, then that he'd figure it out.</p><p>"No, Voldemort didn't kill Ron, or any of those other bodies found here at Hogwarts. I did...Moody and Diggle were dangerous, they didn't care who they hurt. So long as they did what Dumbledore wanted. They almost killed my godfather, one day I'm going to kill, that old man too. But first I'm going to take everything from him, he'll die with nothing. I can't let him be a hero to the light. My family is dead, I was abused, lied to, used, and then betrayed. And every ounce of pain, I can possibly, inflict on him I will. You have two options; You can except me ,or you, can leave here without your memory." Harry said.</p><p>"Harry's going to make everything better you know." Everyone turned to find Luna standing behind Blaise's armchair.</p><p>"Luna are you okay?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Of course I knew Harry, would save me in time, the Nargles told me so. You should stay with Harry, he'll help you find, what you've both been searching for." She said, talking to the twins.</p><p>The twins looked at each other.</p><p>"I think we know, where we stand." George said.</p><p>"We never agreed with what they were doing. We overheard mum and Dumbledore talking about it. We just didn't know what to say to you." Fred said.</p><p>"Then you should know, that my snakes and badgers, don't know any of this yet. I hope they will help me someday, to better our world. That being said Death." Harry said.</p><p>Death came in through the room's door.</p><p>"Yes, little one?"</p><p>"Place Ginny into stasis, I will deal with her tomorrow. It is late everyone, we need to hurry before we violate curfew." Harry said, they all nodded and walked out of the room. Leaving a grinning Death, with a horrified Ginny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we have our first care of magical creatures. Harry plots out Ginny's punishment. Harry's writing letters again. Dumbledore starts losing it. And Neville and Harry go on an adventure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hogwarts-Harry's pov</p><p>"We'll deal with her after classes. There's no need to bring suspicion, on ourselves for disappearing." Harry said.</p><p>"We want to be there." Fred said. Blaise and him had just come out of the dorms to go to breakfast. And found the twins and Luna waiting for them.</p><p>"Of course, but the only safe place, for it is in the chamber. The Chamber is below the ward line, any dark, or threatening magic goes unnoticed." Harry said. </p><p>"We'll meet you after dinner then." George replied, Harry nodded, they were all sitting around the Claw table. Harry glanced towards, Dumbledore, and smirked at what he saw. His beard looked scraggly, like it hadn't, been combed. His eyes were darting, about like he was seeing, something or looking for someone.</p><p>Harry idly wondered what had gotten to him first. The tea or the lemon drops? The goat was so full of himself, that he truly believed, himself untouchable. He was a creature of habit, and those habits are going to weaken him. It was a shame Death, never saw Dumbledore, doing anything for the Order. Harry would've gladly taken the information, had it been, in the fool's office. But then again, it was better that he hadn't, taken anything from the office.</p><p>He wouldn't want Dumbledore, to find out that someone, had broken in. Then he'd put extra security measures in place, no he'd use, Dumbledore's own ego against him instead. </p><p>Breakfast ended and everyone filed out, today they had Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. Harry was slightly annoyed at having yet another history class. They must be taking turns, on doubling up on classes. They still hadn't cleared the gravy out of the potions corridor. And it was starting to stink, they had finally started to have, the house elves carry buckets out to the forest's edge, to dump them out.</p><p>The idiots had tried all kinds of magic to get rid of it. The more they tried with magic, the more the gravy multiplied. The twins were brilliant in that regard, making it only removable by, muggle means of cleaning.</p><p>Down near Hagrid's hut, they gathered behind a fence, and Hagrid brought out plants???? Since when were plants, part of the Care curriculum? That wasn't until one of them moved, and tried, to strike at Hagrid. Hagrid grinned, and patted the top the leaf, and that was when he heard the hissing.</p><p>His eyes grew wide, snake plants???? Sure enough, the top leaf spread out wide and twisted around. It was a cobra head with the body of a plant. Its hood was camouflaged to look like a leaf, the other cobras turned as they heard the first. They started hissing and snapping their jaws, he thanked Merlin that they weren't chatty. That was all he needed, was to try and ignore them. </p><p>"These here be Cobra Lilies, very dangerous. They're just as venomous as their snake counterparts." Hagrid said, Harry zoned out again thinking of later. Sure he could torture and kill her. But he couldn't ignore the fact that she could be used for leverage. Not to mention a source of hair for polyjuice. Perhaps he'd see just how much, daddy dearest, actually loves her.</p><p>Harry saw various new plans form in his mind, yes torture for awhile, would do before he ultimately ended her. Oh..... he loved his mind, he needed to make a golem. She could be valuable after all. History of Magic was just as productive, the copies of Lockhart's quiz, were included with a letter each. One for Lucius, one for Skeeter, and one for Fudge.</p><p>He would send them out later, and watch the powder keg blow. Wind them up and watch them go! As class ended Harry packed his things up quickly.</p><p>"Hey, you mind telling the twins and Luna, not tonight. And can you post these?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Sure, but what are you going to be doing?" Blaise asked, Harry smiled.</p><p>"Ruining a peacock's night." Harry replied,  Blaise smiled fondly shaking his head. Harry split off from Blaise, and headed to Professor Flitwick's office. The little half-goblin was his key, to Harry's latest plot twist. He knocked on the door, and waited, a soft enter reached his ears.</p><p>" Mr. Potter, what can I help you with?" Flitwick asked, Harry moved inside the office, before shutting the door and taking a seat.</p><p>"I have detention tonight with Lockhart. And I'd like to take my detention with someone else." Harry said.</p><p>"Mr. Potter unless there is a very good reason. I can't interfere with another teacher's detention." Flitwick replied.</p><p>"That's just it Professor, I don't....." Harry started, as he snapped his head to the side, his hair covering his face. He made himself tremble a bit, and pictured Sirius's body, on the ground dead. It worked as intended and caused tears to fall down.</p><p>"Harry, what's the matter?" The little Professor asked, and came around his desk to stand in front of Harry.</p><p>"I don't feel comfortable with him, he grabbed my arm and drug me, around Florish &amp; Blott's, to parade around for the cameras. I told him to let me go, that I didn't want to, but he didn't listen. If not for my uncle, I would've been humiliated, all over the papers. I don't feel safe with him, please let me take my detention with someone else!" Harry pleaded. </p><p>Okay so he was laying it on a bit thick, and Lockhart had done that in his first life. Harry had avoided it this time around, but it wouldn't matter soon enough. Either Skeeter or Bones would find the truth. So he wouldn't have to, restrain himself, from murdering the idiot.</p><p>"Oh, dear, I'm afraid the only other detention available is with Hagrid. Professor Snape, needs certain potions ingredients harvested." Flitwick said, Harry almost smiled.</p><p>"That sounds much better, thank you." Harry said, for good measure, he hugged the tiny professor. Harry was getting better at this, though he didn't want to make it a habit. To emotionally manipulate people that was.</p><p>He left at a slow pace, if this detention, was anything like the last time he'd be seeing itsy bitsy spiders.</p><p>
////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>

Dumbledore's pov</p><p>"Stop, you can't be here, your dead dammit!" Albus said, he could see her hovering, just out of the corner of his eye. Arianna had seemingly shown up earlier that morning. It had been decades since her death, why was she, only now coming to him now?</p><p>"Now why would I do that brother dear. You got to live your life! You selfishly took mine for your insane quest!" She screeched.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ari, but I couldn't do it anymore!" He yelled, she grinned dementedly.</p><p>"You'll get yours brother dearest. And when he gets you, I hope that you feel nothing but agony, for what you did to me!" Arianna said, he saw her vanish soon after. Albus took  deep ragged breaths, before opening his eyes, and seeing Phineas Nigelis looking at him funny.</p><p>"What!" Dumbledore snapped.</p><p>"Who are you talking to?" Phineas asked.</p><p>"My sister who else? She was just right there!" He shouted.</p><p>"No, there wasn't anyone there....." Phineas said before he was cut off. </p><p>"Shut up, what do you know, you're a portrait!" Albus huffed, before sitting down and popping a lemon drop. What did that old bag of dust know anyway! Perhaps, it wasn't possible, for portraits to see ghosts? Now he just had, to figure out, who she was talking about. He already had one shadowy figure after him, could they be the same?</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
 Harry's pov</p><p>Death once told him, that no matter how much we change events in time, some things always remained the same. And tramping through the woods with Neville, knowing full well they, were about to meet giant spiders. Well, this was just one of those events. Neville had, surprise, surprise gotten detention from Snape. </p><p>Neville had gotten, them turned around, and lost. Well, Harry wasn't lost. He'd added a subsection to the marauder's map, to include the forbidden forest. Being a forest, not a building, he was unable to see others going in and out of the forest. He really needed to get that back from the twins.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Neville, Harry spotted signs of spider activity. Large webs hung off branches and clung to tree trunks. Neville started getting nervous, his eyes darting about. Harry glanced about, looking for the large nest-like structure, Aragog inhabited. He was the only, Acromantula in the forest, who understood and spoke English.</p><p>Sure enough, Aragog moved forward from the shadows. His large spindly legs making clacking noises as he moved.</p><p>"You are not Hagrid." It said, large beady eyes regarded them, it's large mandibles clicking. Neville's eyes grew huge, before rolling back into his head, falling to the floor. They'd have to work on, Nev's courage another day. For now, though, it worked out perfectly. He needed to ask Aragog things, that he didn't want to explain to Neville yet.</p><p>"No, I am obviously not Hagrid. But I would like to make your acquaintance." Harry said.</p><p>"You are steeped in death, it clings to you. Why are you here little human." Aragog asked, Harry kept his attention split, Acromantula were tricky creatures. They had zero problems attacking from behind.</p><p>"I want to know what your pal Hagrid does here in the woods?" Harry asked.</p><p>"He visits the creatures of course." Aragog said, as he eyed Harry, Harry narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Does he ever come through the woods with an old man, long beard, glasses, really horrible colored robes?" Harry questioned, Aragog tilted his head and blinked his eyes.</p><p>"The blight to our eyes, yes, they walk through frequently. They even meet others, near the forest's edge, there is a path that leads to a rocky overhang. The eyesore often meets people there, where no one can see."  Aragog said, mandibles clicking.</p><p>"That was very helpful, we will be leaving now." Harry said, he heard more clicking noises, this time as Aragog stepped forward.</p><p>"You are not Hagrid, you are not welcome here! " Aragog boomed, Harry sighed, of course it would be just like last time. Harry smirked.</p><p>"Go ahead Aragog, you said it yourself, I smell of death. Are you really going to allow your children, to be slaughtered, just because of your dislike for humans? Because all I see, when I look at you, is potions ingredients." Harry said, with a smirk.</p><p>"You may stink of death, but there are more of us than you." Aragog replied. Well, he did warn them. Harry focused his magic and spread it outward, in a protective dome. Before levitating Nev on his left side. He unshrank his extra trunk, he'd recently had Death add, a miniature dimensional pocket to the trunk. It made storage crazy, but so worth it. Plus, he had an idea, for the Acromantula parts. After all, Harry had to woo, a potions master to his side. And what better way to do that then rare ingredients, that were too expensive on a teacher's, meager salary.</p><p>Not deterred by his protective spell, they advanced forward in a massive, furry wave. He moved his fingers, much like a puppeteer,  thin strings of Diffindo, flowed from his hand. Blood, guts, and venom splattered the shield as Harry advanced forward. As he went Harry summoned legs, eyes, even mostly intact carcasses, and stuffing them into his trunk. This was turning out, to be a very, lucrative year for him. Rare books and articles, and now rare ingredients too.</p><p>Harry kept walking, they were long gone from the spider's nest. A few determined ones persisted, but they weren't a problem for long. Harry started summoning, the potions ingredients on their list, before they both emerged near the lake. Harry dropped his shield spell, stowed his trunk, and took a seat on Hagrid's front step. He Re-enverated Nev and watched as Neville shook his head.</p><p>Harry saw the exact moment, Neville remembered the spiders. Because he looked around, and unconsciously, backed into Harry. Neville jumped back and looked at Harry wide-eyed.</p><p>"Spiders..." He said, shaking.</p><p>"It's okay Nev, I got us out, and found all our ingredients along the way. We're safe now, but we'd better not talk about the spiders. The teachers might give us, more detentions for wandering, into their nest even if it was an accident." Harry said, as he watched as Nev think about it, then nodded. He knew Aragog wouldn't talk, he'd killed a lot of his children. </p><p>They heard Fang howl, in the distance, heavy footsteps following. It wasn't long before Fang bounded up to them, ears flopping.</p><p>"There you two are, where did you get ter?" Hagrid asked, Neville looked at Harry.</p><p>"We got a bit turned around, but we made it back. We got everything Professor Snape wanted." Harry said, as he held up both of their collection baskets.</p><p>"Oh, and Neville was very helpful, he knew all the plants in the forest. It was easy to find everything, and he helped us find our way out, based on the plant's directional growth." Neville just looked at him strangely. Hagrid took them back to the castle and left them in the entrance hall.</p><p>"Why did you tell him all that? I was useless just like I always am. I fainted, fainted while we were surrounded by those things." Neville said, angry though Harry could see that he was still upset. Harry hugged Neville, he hoped that would be enough, to convince Nev that everything would be alright.</p><p>"I have no desire to be anyone's hero, I want to be left alone. But you have so much potential, I want you to believe in yourself, the way I believe in you. Don't listen to Snape, or your Grandmother, you are amazing. When they start insulting you, just think of rain. Think of the sound it makes as it falls on the leaves of a plant. That is your serenity, serenity is an elusive state of mind. It's right between anger and fear, if you can reach that. Then nothing will stop you." Harry said. </p><p>Neville gave him a small smile, he wasn't going to let them hurt Neville again. Neville was going to, learn how to roar, whether he was a lion or not.</p><p>"Go on Nev, we got ten minutes before curfew. I don't think any of us, want to get detention again, anytime soon." Harry said. </p><p>"Yeah, definitely not." Harry sighed, he was tired. He quietly started up the dorm steps, and moved passed, his already sleeping roommates.</p><p>"You look a bit worse for wear." He caught sight of Blaise sitting on his bed.</p><p>"It was nothing really just gathering potions ingredients." Harry said, intentionally leaving out the slaughter of giant spiders.</p><p>"So Acromantulas are nothing now?" Death said, as he slid from the shadows. Harry glared at Death, while Death merely chuckled.</p><p>"Acromantulas? He's right, what the hell, were you thinking?" Blaise asked, looking upset, Harry rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I was thinking I'd question, a giant spider, about his good pal Hagrid. Which got me rare potions ingredients, and I learned Dumbles, is meeting people in a hidden spot near the forest's edge." Harry replied, taking off his muddy shoes.</p><p>"I should've known you, would somehow turn detention into, one of your insane plans! You can't do anything normal can you?" Blaise said.</p><p>"Get used to it, love it or leave it." Harry said, coldly before he turned to Death ignoring Blaise entirely.</p><p>"I need a golem constructed in the chamber, ready for tomorrow.  Any longer and her absence will be noticed." Harry said.</p><p>"As you wish little one." Death said, before he disappeared, Blaise watched him for a second, before silently going to bed. He stripped out of his clothes and released his hair from its tie. He used a refreshing spell and dressed in his pajamas. Harry sat on his bed and looked down at his ajar bedside table.</p><p>He watched little Hedwig, who decided to lay on her back, tiny claws hidden in her fluffy baby feathers. He petted her tiny head.</p><p>"Baby girl some days I just wish I could let it all go. And then I remember everything that happened, and I can't help it. The anger, and pain, rush through me. And I have no choice but to keep going." He said, she cooed at him nipping at his finger, regarding him with big eyes. Yeah, quitting wasn't an option.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets fed up with the lack of progress on Lockhart. The twins show a dark side, Harry makes a golem. And Sirius confronts Death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts-Harry's Pov</p><p>Today was the day, he'd decide Ginny's fate. She really should've stayed away from him, she just had to believe her father's bullshit. It's just as Harry had always believed, nature is far more powerful, than nurture. Ginny's nature, was to be a deceitful cow, that needed slaughtering. But first, he'd use her, in much the same way she had him. Harry finished sealing his stack of letters, he was tired of Skeeter and Bones, not getting Lockhart taken care of.</p><p>He'd had Death, dip each sheet of paper, into a very special potion. It was called Verum Scientificum, or in English, Truth of Memory. It was a fascinating hybrid of truth serum, it helps the person who touches it recover memories. Or to be more specific obliviated memories taken from someone. It's why Harry, was wearing gloves, handling the parchment delicately. The most fascinating part though, was that the main ingredients were demon parts. To be even more exact, parts of a demon, who eats memories. Harry was sending them to, all of Lockhart's victims, they would one by one regain their memories. Soon they would all, come rushing, to their respective Ministries. They more than likely ignored, Harry the first time, that wasn't very wise thing for them to do.</p><p>"Your done, good." He tilted his head to the left, seeing Death standing in the shadows. It always fascinated him how the shadows seemingly clung and swirled around Death.</p><p>"Get these to their intended, is it ready yet?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's on a raised warded platform. We wouldn't want Dumbledore or anyone, else feeling that kind of magic." Death replied. Making the kind of golem he needed, was considered, very dark indeed. Death took the bundle of letters, from him, as Harry banished his gloves away.</p><p>"It's empty too, nothing else alive down there, except the occasional rat." Death said, off handedly. Harry had asked Death, to check the Chamber of Secrets, for any other creatures. He figured there wouldn't, be any others, the basilisk ensured that no others could dwell in its nest.</p><p>"Good, I want you to charm those letters, to burn after they're read. We wouldn't want evidence, after all, now would we." Harry said.</p><p>"No, we most certainly do not little one." Death replied. It was at that moment that, Harry saw Blaise wake up, they hadn't spoken much since last night. Blaise saw them, and made no comment, choosing to go shower. Harry glanced back to where, Death was standing previously, to find it vacant. He sighed deeply and instead made his way over to Hedwig's nest. She was no longer a tiny fluffball of feathers, but still small enough yet, that she could still nest in his drawer. Harry fed her some mashed worms, it was going to be a busy day.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dumbledore's Pov</p><p>Albus sipped his tea pensively, Ginny had been surprisingly quiet, which was quite a feat for her. She was always simpering over that Potter brat. He truly regretted telling her about him so soon in her life. Albus had no idea, just how obsessive she'd become of Harry. He really should check on what the Potter boy was up to. But those damn spirits kept distracting him! They were dead so how were they here? And why only haunt him now? Just as soon as he thought it the shadows shifted. And two women walked out of them, Arianna and now Lily had shown up.</p><p>"Get out!" Albus hissed. He had seeing them everywhere now! The bathroom, his office, in the hallways, etc. Everyone who he asked, couldn't see them at all. They were right there, making snide comments, and hurling accusations at him.</p><p>"Oh, brother dearest you know I can't do that. And neither can she, your plotting against her baby, did you really think death would solve your problems!" Arianna laughed.</p><p>"Yes, Albus you just made it so, you couldn't hurt us anymore! And you're supposed to be a genius, Ari he's a lot dumber than I remember." Lily said, tauntingly. He snarled and threw, his teacup at Lily's shady figure. The cup shattered on the wall, making the portraits and Fawkes jump.</p><p>"Leave you blasted specters!" Albus yelled, they cackled at his anger, then as if to annoy him more they started singing.</p><p>("One, two He's coming for you!<br/>Three, four you better Coloportus your door.<br/>Five, six you better get up to your tricks.<br/>Seven, eight defy your fate.<br/>Nine, ten Death's hunting for your soul!")</p><p>His face turned ashen, Death! Were they trying to tell him he was going to die? He heard more of their cackling.</p><p>"Look Lily he's finally getting it! Genius my fanny!" Arianna crowed.</p><p>"Don't worry Albus we're all mad here!" Lily taunted.</p><p>*(Lol, my mind at 3 am is hilarious. I spent an hour and a half making a Harry Potter version of the Freddy Kruger song. Also Lily's last line was from Alice in Wonderland I believe.)</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's Pov</p><p>Harry led them, to the second-floor bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle died. He had the twins, Blaise, and Luna trailing behind him. Harry hadn't seen Myrtle at all, since he'd returned, which Harry was absolutely fine with. Myrtle annoyed him about as much as Ginny did, except he couldn't kill her again. Although Death probably could, she wasn't causing him problems. So he'd let her live her undead life, for as long as she wasn't a nuisance. He walked in and circled the sinks, looking for the, tiny snake symbol. Harry hissed softly, to open the passage. He heard everyone but Luna gasp, she merely smiled at him, with dreamy glassy eyes. Luna must be seeing something, or conversing with her 'Nargles'. He hissed again and, a spiral staircase, came out of the sides of the tunnel.</p><p>Harry wished he'd thought of that in his first life. He had no idea how the house-elves, had gotten the stink out, of his robes the first time. He lifted his hand into the air above his head, he used a Lumos Maximus. A glowing orb shined brightly in his palm, it lit up the disgusting tunnel. The others stuck close to him, finally, at the bottom. The light hit the bleached whiteness of carcasses. The long looming shape of shed skin lined one wall, he came to the door and hissed a quick open before continuing on. Harry murmured a spell, to light the torches lining the walls, Death must've done some cleaning.</p><p>The Chamber was much cleaner, than it had been, when he'd last laid eyes on it. The walls were clean of slime and algae, the floor had no water on it. He heard the twins jump a little, as the snakeheads became illuminated. So much for that Gryffindor bravery huh. He continued down the walk, ignoring the dramatics of his companions, they got off easy. He'd actually had to fight the thing. Harry had been completely terrified, back then, but he had still managed to save Ginny's worthless hide. Harry came near the giant face of Salazar, frozen and wrapped in inky blackness was the basilisk. It's mouth was open, but held, immovable by Death's magic. Right next to its open mouth, was a terrified Ginny, laying on the cold floor. Ginny's eyes were blown wide, tiny squeaks left her mouth, as she tried in vain to release her binds.</p><p>Harry snorted Death had the best sense of humor, she was probably horrified all night long.</p><p>"Aww Gin, Gin we thought you'd be happy to see us!" Harry teased. He walked away from her, to the raised alter Death had made. It had what looked to be a, clay body, vaguely resembling a person. Good Death, had done everything, but imprint the golem. That was just fine, he wanted to see the look of horror on her face, once she realized it was going to be her.</p><p>"So the plan is to keep her alive for a little while. I need her for the golem, it'll look like her, act like her, and will follow all of my orders. The only catch is I have to keep her alive, the golem in her place will spy for me. And as for Gin, there are many different states of being alive, and not all of them are pleasant." Harry said, with a devious smile.</p><p>"So she's going to eventually die?" Fred asked.</p><p>"Why yes, she will, her and her daddy are the reason why Fred died, in my first life. I don't know about you two, but I'm not going, to let her do it again." Harry said. They nodded and gave her an almost freezing look, it was cold.</p><p>"Would you like the first go boys? After all, I bet mommy dearest favored her and Ron best, did she berate and belittle you? Did mommy tell you that neither of you would ever be good enough?" Harry taunted. He watched their eyes harden, and George, even clenched his fists at his sides. Harry now stood just in front of them.</p><p>"I believe in both of you, I think you could be powerful one day. That is if your willing to take that power by force. I think you're both very smart, I'm not like your mother. I see both of you for who you are, I see you separately. She treated you and your other brothers, awfully while placing, Ronniekins and Gingin on a pedestal. Well, no longer, you two are the truly special ones." Harry said. They regarded him with dark eyes, he saw their anger, carefully leashed. Harry smiled, at them softly.</p><p>Harry turned away, and levitated Ginny, onto the alter next to the golem. The imprinting process would require, her blood amongst, other things. He made the bindings shift, to restrain only at her, legs and arms. Blaise came up behind him looking at her expressionlessly.</p><p>"Well, you wanted my attention, you have it now. Did you really think that, if you got rid of Luna, you could have me? I've got news for you Gin, you targeted the wrong one. I'm pretty addicted to Italian Chocolate." Harry threw his arms around Blaise's neck, and kissed him. He could hear outraged noises, from Ginny, but he didn't care. All he could feel was Blaise, he felt him hesitate, before kissing him back. Harry broke away adoring the look of anger, and the tiniest bit, of longing on her face. He heard the twin's chuckle, he looked at them.</p><p>"Oi, Harry I think you broke him!" George teased. Blaise was stock still, his eyes wide, as he looked at Harry.</p><p>"You know I saw that one, a mile away, but then Gin never was very observant." Fred said, casually leaning on George.</p><p>"Boys, I need her blood, no matter what you do to her on the alter she won't die. You've both had to suffer, her far longer, than I ever had to." Harry said. They nodded, Harry stepped back, near Blaise as they took positions on either side of the alter. He watched as they seemingly decided who went first. Fred took his wand and cast a Diffindo, her fingers on her left hand lopped off. Her screams were muffled by her gag, blood dripped in rivulets down the side.</p><p>George went next and decided to Evanesco her leg away. This time producing more blood, and tears which were now streaming, freely down her face. Fred then waved his wand again and used a Reducto on her ribs, her body jerked up, as she thrashed. My his little demons, had a vicious side. But then Ginny, always brought out, the worst in people it was just her gift.</p><p>"Want me to fix her so you can play more?" Harry asked, casually. They nodded at him, Harry touched the moon rune near the top of the altar, letting his magic flow through. Ginny's body healed up, the blood remained on the alter, however. Harry backed away, ready to enjoy, more of the twin's little show. George then used a Circumrota charm, to cause her leg one after the other to twist around backward. Which caused a lot of shrill screams as bones cracked. Fred must've felt really, vengeful as he used a Defodio charm, to gouge out her eyes.</p><p>They both backed away their faces unreadable, Harry was satisfied, they had performed wonderfully. Now it was time, to finish the golem, by imprinting it. Harry went to stand, above Ginny's head, so he could touch her and the golem. The runes on the floor flared dark red under Harry's magic. The golem started to bubble, as Ginny screamed, through her gag. Slowly the clay being morph into a perfect copy of Ginny, he then summoned her blood from the table.</p><p>It seeped into the golem's skin, giving it a healthy alive glow. He touched another rune, that was two curvy arrows intertwined, his magic copied her memories. Harry bound them to the emptiness, of the golem's mind. Harry withdrew and summoned a hidden box, it was wooden, perhaps oak? It had inlaid gold leaves on the lid, he opened it. A bundle of black hair, sat next to an exquisite Japanese tortoise-shell hand painted, black lacquered comb. It had gold and pearl inlay, decorating the top with pearl white blossoms, and golden leaves.</p><p>Harry picked up the hair bundle, it was Capillos ex Mortuis, or hair of the dead. The thing about legends was that some of them were true. The world had many races, as a result, it also had many religions and gods. The Japanese have a legend about Izanami, basically, she was the girl version of death. Anyway, Izanami had a very special comb set, buried with her. Which until a few centuries ago, was lost to "Yomi", the Japanese land of the dead. It's been sealed down there, with a whole host of horrors, anyway Death stole her comb.</p><p>She is super pissed at Death now. So Harry didn't foresee himself visiting any of the Asian, wizarding communities, so he was good. He needed her comb to weave hair, weaving a victim's hair in with the dead hair. Would bind that person's will, or in this case the golem. Harry would be akin to a puppeteer, he could control the golem's every move. He would control it's mind, and bind it to him.</p><p>Harry cut off a long thick strand of Ginny's hair, he parted it into two halves. He combed the black hair, before taking one end, and braiding Ginny's hair with it. He did the same, with the other end of the black hair. He combed and threaded his magic into each singular strand of hair. Harry placed the comb back into the box, and cut the black strands in the middle, leaving him two separate braids.</p><p>Harry took one and placed it on the golem's chest, and watched as, it sank into the chest cavity and closed around it. Harry then took the other braid, and started the runes up again, as he finished the binding. The golem's body and face, bubbled and contorted, until it took Ginny's form. Ginny started screaming, horror clear on her face, as the golem opened its eyes and looked at her. Harry backed away as the golem sat up, and then slid off, the altar to stand in front of him.</p><p>"You're going to act normal, I want any and all information regarding the activities of your mother, father, and Order of the Phoenix. You will be discreet in giving me that knowledge. No one can suspect that you aren't Ginevra Weasley, now go back to your dorm and act normal." Harry ordered. It tilted its head looking at Ginny, before it turned around, and walked out the way they'd come in.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> Peverell Manor-Sirius's pov</p><p>Sirius was watching Azrael read through, a large heavy looking tome. It was in a language, that was like nothing, Sirius had ever seen before. He had this nagging feeling, like Azrael was keeping, something from him. They hadn't spoken much, about one subject in particular. He knew theoretically, that Azrael, hadn't technically lied to him. No Azrael, like Harry, lied by omission. If you directly asked them about it, they would answer, if not they simply said nothing. For all, Sirius knew they could know the meaning of the universe. And neither one of them would say anything.</p><p>"You know where he is don't you?" Sirius asked, Azrael looked up at him.</p><p>"I know where a lot of people are, you'll have to be more specific." Azrael said, vaguely, Sirius huffed in annoyance.</p><p>"The only one I care about, don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you." Sirius said, he gave Azrael a penetrative look.</p><p>"He isn't ready to see reason yet, he's still caught in Dumbledore's web. Only your recent release has made him start to question some things. He will find you when he's ready. I know you want Remus back and safe. But he's as lost as you were if not more so." Azrael said, Sirius closed his eyes, all he wanted was his friend back. Azrael gathered him into his arms holding him close.</p><p>"You just have to be patient my Star, I promise you it won't be much longer. I love you, I thought it would be easier, for you not to know." Azrael admitted. Maybe it was easier not knowing, it didn't stop the guilt from eating at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man I love writing insane Dumbles, he's seeing the shades of his victims, which no one else can see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia goes on the hunt for Lockhart's shady ass. Blaise expresses some feelings and is thee best owl daddy. Dumbles has a fit, things get colorful. And Harry goes back to explore the chamber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ministry-Amelia's pov</p><p>It was a madhouse in here! Droves of people from Britain, as well as several other countries, were crowding the Auror HQ. They all claimed to have met with Gilderoy Lockhart, then lost large amounts, of their memories afterward. They all claim that he stole their exploits, that one of Britain's most gifted, was actually a fraud!</p><p>Amelia didn't need any of this right now! Her stack of unsolved murders was almost as tall as she was! And now all of this hippogriff crap about Lockhart, they don't pay her near enough. The only good news was that, she finally had a lead on her other cases, she'd just gotten a letter.</p><p>It had warned her to be careful, that he'd killed to protect his wrongdoings. But it claimed that Dumbledore, knew more about the slain students, Moody, Diggle, and Sutherland then he let on. It also said that, if she wanted answers about the 'greater good', she should go to, Nurmengard and see Grindelwald. What did Grindelwald have to do with everything?</p><p>Amelia knew one thing, there were too many coincidences, surrounding Albus Dumbledore. She didn't believe for a second that, Dumbledore was innocent, she just had to prove it. Amelia was going to find out the truth, right after she dealt with Lockhart.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Hogwarts-Harry's POV</p><p>Harry cooed softly at Hedwig, her feathers were, finally beginning to turn white. He truly hadn't known how much, he missed her, until she was back with him. Remembering her death always made his chest ache, and eyes tear. She was going to have a better life now. If she died again, it was going to be from old age, not from her protecting him. He wasn't weak anymore, he was easily thrice as powerful, as he had been originally during his second year. Feeling that he was being watched, Harry looked up to lock eyes with Blaise. He had been in what Harry, would call shock, or contemplative silence since last night.</p><p>It was the kiss, Harry had known for a while that he had growing feelings for Blaise. Part of starting over had been promising himself that he'd be himself. That he wouldn't ever repress himself again. The real question was, did Blaise like him like that? Or was it still too early, for Blaise to question his sexuality? Either way, he'd let Blaise come to him, no need to make him skittish after all.</p><p>Harry finished packing his school bag, it was Sunday they didn't have classes. But Harry and his menagerie, had a study group scheduled. He could do with a bit of normalcy, after all that happened. What better way, then to spend time, with his little pack so to speak. Harry flashed a half-smile, at Blaise, before leaving the dorms. He didn't want Blaise, to think that everything, was going to be different. Nor did he, want to come off as angry, or be put off by Blaise's silence. Luna joined him at the door and they went to breakfast together.</p><p>The others minus Blaise, were already holding court at his end of the table. Harry joined them, everything was normal, as the other students started coming in. Blaise joined them and conversation flowed easily. No one mention, the silent distance, between the two of them. Then giggling and loud laughter filled the hall. Harry looked up in time to see the teachers, they're hairs had turned different colors. All except Snape who, hadn't yet, started drinking his morning coffee. McGonagall had dark red hair streaked with black, Hagrid's hair and beard were lime green with bubblegum pink streak and had purple bows stuck in his beard.</p><p>Dumbledore, in particular, was amusing his hair was pink streaked with purple, his beard had turned blue with sparkles shaped like stars. Harry was grateful that he hadn't been drinking anything, or he would've spit it up on Draco. He hid a smile, the twins were having fun again. Good to see, that their sister's torture, wasn't affecting them adversely. His amusement, turned to shock, as Dumbledore became angry.</p><p>"WHICH ONE OF YOU BRATS DID THIS? I WON'T STAND FOR IT! EVERYONE IS ALWAYS UNDERMINING MY AUTHORITY! WORTHLESS ALL OF YOU!" Dumbledore yelled, as he left cursing while, trying to comb the sparkles from his beard with his fingers.</p><p>Silence filled the hall, as everyone, teachers included were stunned. Whispers broke out, and before everyone could recover, Auror Bones and three other Aurors came into the hall. Harry saw her look around before her eyes landed on Lockhart, she narrowed her eyes and went straight for the head table. Lockhart started sweating visibly as he tried to act like nothing was wrong.</p><p>"Gilderoy Lockhart! You're under arrest for thirty counts of memory tampering, three counts of attempted murder, and multiple counts of fraud!" Amelia shouted, Lockhart stupidly tried to run, and fell flat on his face. As one of the Aurors, had used a snare spell, to bind his feet and legs. Harry smirked today was amazing, a two for one special.</p><p>"Well, Daphne, Pansy I told you he was a fraud!" Harry said, gleefully, he kept on smirking even as the girls, took turns kicking him in the legs.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later.....Harry pov-</p><p>They were all sitting by the lake in small groups, but still together. Harry was with the twins and Blaise, the girls were really starting to like Luna. The other boys were together talking about quidditch.</p><p>"So are you going..." George started</p><p>"To explore it yet?" Fred asked finishing George's sentence.</p><p>"The Chamber, I was thinking later tonight. Why wanna come?" Harry asked, they waggled their eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Doesn't everybody want to cum?" They said, in unison Harry smirked, of course they'd say that.</p><p>"Mmmhm, but of course. Anyway meet us a half-hour before curfew, it will give us plenty of time, to get down there. Oh, and wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty." Harry said, rolling his eyes, as they snickered at him.</p><p>"Your wish is our command." George said, Harry shook his head at their antics. They joined the others, leaving Blaise with him, Harry fidgeted a bit.</p><p>"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Blaise asked. The breeze blew his hair in his face, he cleared it away to find Blaise closer than before.</p><p>"Depends are you going to stop being so standoffish about it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I don't know what this is...." Blaise said, as he broke off, Harry smiled cupping his face.</p><p>"Did it feel good? Did it feel right kissing me?" Harry asked, Blaise looked into his eyes searching.</p><p>"Yes.." Blaise said hesitantly.</p><p>"Then that's all that matters." Harry said, smiling. He pulled Blaise down to meet his lips, in a short soft kiss. He grinned into Blaise's lips, as the twins started catcalling, at them. Kissy noises followed shortly after.</p><p>"I knew it!" Pansy and Daphne said simultaneously. He pulled away Blaise's face was darkened by a blush, this was good. He was keeping enough secrets from everyone. He wasn't going to lie about this, besides who else was going to be Hedwig's owl daddy?</p><p>"Somehow I just knew they were a thing! Harry uses him as a pillow all the time!" Draco crowed.</p><p>"Well, yeah we even have a kid together!" Harry exclaimed, he was determined to keep Blaise's skin, that lovely dark color when he blushes. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Don't you dare tell them dammit!" Blaise said sticking his hand over Harry's mouth, Harry licked it. Blaise pulled his hand away with a disgusted face.</p><p>"He's a really good owl daddy, Hedwig adores him." Harry teased. They laughed at Blaise, Blaise groaned in embarrassment.</p><p>"He even mashes her worms up in the morning, and feeds her with a spoon, while he coos at her. It's adorable!" Harry said, looking at Blaise fondly.</p><p>"Aww, Blaise your such a good daddy, does that mean you're having all of Harry's babies!" Hannah teased, Blaise spluttered...</p><p>"No, dammit if anyone's having anybody's, babies he's having mine dammit!" Blaise replied, Harry blushed while Blaise gave a horrified look, as he realized what he just said.</p><p>"Blaise you might just wanna stop talking mate." Draco said holding back a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, he keeps talking like that he, might as well propose marriage next!" Neville said trying to stifle a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Ministry Holding Cells-Amelia's POV</p><p>"So you're telling me that all thirty of them are lying, Lockhart!" Amelia exclaimed.</p><p>"Of course, they are all attention-seeking fools, just trying to get a little bit of fame." Lockhart said, nervously, Amelia huffed at his response.</p><p>"That's funny because their diagnostic spells, came back with your, magical signature all over their minds! If anyone is an attention-seeking fool it's you! Why..., why would you do this to people?" Amelia asked, there was no logic to it, as far as she could see. Lockhart squirmed in his chair, straining against his bonds. He broke down and started sobbing openly.</p><p>"You don't understand!" He choked out, his distress became even more evident.</p><p>"Then make me understand! Make me understand how you became this monster." Amelia bit out.</p><p>"I was so tired of being invisible, I wasn't always this pretty you know. I had to use several spells and potions to enhance myself. And it finally worked, people actually saw me! But I couldn't stop, I wanted more, I wanted everyone to adore me! I overheard Silas Mulligan talking about his adventures with mermaids. Everyone was listening to him, hanging on to his every word! My jealousy consumed me and I waited until he was alone. I questioned him extensively about his exploits, before taking his memories. Believe it or not, it's the only spell I'm actually good at. That's when I decided to travel the world, and you know the rest." Lockhart sobbed.</p><p>"So out of jealousy you stole other people's stories and their memories and called them your own. That's sick there are other ways Gilderoy, Merlin you are a fool. I hope it was all worth it for you. Because you won't be, seeing the light of day, anytime soon." She said, before walking away in disgust, as she yelled for Auror Duwitt, to take him away.</p><p>Amelia had wasted enough time, she had a much bigger fish to fry. Lockhart was going away for a very long time. Obliviates were a controlled Ministry spell ,due to the fact, that it's supposed to be permanent. Needless to say, all of Lockhart's victims were being watched, and mind healers were going through their minds. Too many Obliviates, to the same person, could do irreparable damage to the people who were affected. Sentencing was up to ten years for one transgression, Lockhart had so many victims that he wouldn't leave Azkaban for almost three hundred years. He wasn't going to live long enough to see the end of his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Hogwarts/chamber of Secrets-Harry's POV</p><p>Harry was down in the antechamber, of the chamber of secrets, Blaise and the twins once again accompanied him.</p><p>"So where's this hidden entrance?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"In his giant stone mouth." Harry deadpanned, Blaise's eyes widened for just a second.</p><p>"Aww, look George little raven lord's boyfriend is worried." Fred teased.</p><p>"Harry a sixty-foot one thousand-year-old basilisk nested in there. What if there's more?" Blaise asked, his concern evident.</p><p>"Relax I had Death, check for other creatures. Nothing is alive down here, except for Ginny's horrific ass." Harry said, the twins snickered, and Blaise glared at them.</p><p>Harry didn't bother, to wait for Blaise's protests, as he hissed at Salazar's statue. The mouth fell open, not missing a beat, he climbed up through its mouth. It was surprisingly clean in the tunnel, Death must've cleaned in this area as well. Harry reached the top of the large tunnel, and was met with pitch darkness. Lifting himself up and out of the tunnel's entrance, he conjured torches, and lit them. Bluebell flames lit the torches casting an eerie glow, revealing a massive chamber. There were more bones lying about, Harry had no idea, who or what the bones were from. It looked like this chamber was the basilisk's nest, he spied a door nearly hidden just beyond, where the basilisk would've slept.</p><p>Harry heard the others coming up through the tunnel, he briskly crossed the space, being careful to not trip on any bones. The door was wrought iron, and of course, it had snakes on it with ruby eyes. He hissed at them and started moving, just as Fred and George pulled Blaise through.</p><p>"Wait, Harry!" Blaise shouted. He walked through lighting torches as he saw them, and there was yet another door. This time there were no snakes on it, it was just a normal door. Harry pushed it open revealing a  pitch dark room. He lit the torches and revealed a large study, books lined the walls, various trinkets, scrolls laid in stacks. A large desk stood in the center, carved snakes climbed up the sides, he lit the fireplace just behind the desk. Harry jumped as someone yawned. He looked around and saw no one until he spotted a portrait over the fireplace, a much younger Salazar Slytherin peered down at him.</p><p>"Well, it's been a very long time since anyone found me, fifty years to be accurate." Salazar said.</p><p>"Harry who are you talking to?" Blaise asked, as he came up behind Harry and froze staring at Salazar.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Unknown POV</p><p>He was running naked, streaked with mud and blood. He had to escape, he had to get away. But the full moon had left him drained and tired, his limbs ached. He couldn't let himself be caught, he had to find his cub, he had to make it. Why was he chasing him? He had to keep evading him. His wolf was whining and snarling in the back of his mind, why was Moony acting like that? Why keep chasing him, most people would've given up by now.</p><p>He had to apologize, he dearly hoped his cub and Padfoot would forgive him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there are only so many ways little Teddy gets to exist. He could pair up with Bella or Narcissa. Neither of which I like, or he could hook up with Regulus and we bring mpreg into the fic. I'm thinking either Regulus or a werewolf OMC.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally hear Salazar's story. Amelia visits Nurmengard. Dumbles has another crazy attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts/Chamber of Secrets-Harry's pov</p><p>"Merlin's balls that's Salazar!" The twins had just come in. Harry held in a snort as Salazar glared at the two redheads.</p><p>"Who let Gryffindor's in here, break anything in here, and portrait or not I will destroy you." Salazar hissed at them. The twins blinked at him, giving Sal the most innocent look, they could manage.</p><p>"How did you know they were Gryffindor's?" Blaise asked. Salazar gave a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>"Because only one of Godric's, brats would have the nerve, to talk to me like that." Salazar said, as he narrowed his eyes continuing, to glare at Fred and George.</p><p>"You know we have...." Fred started.</p><p>"A potions professor that can glare like that!" George deadpanned. Harry smiled at their antics, leave it to them to offend a founder, and somehow insult Snape in the same sentence.</p><p>"I let them in, though I had no idea they were going to be like this. Before you ask Tom is not my father." Harry said, pre-empting the inevitable question, Salazar's eyebrow rose.</p><p>"If you are not my heir's child, how did you get in here?" Salazar questioned.</p><p>"One of your daughters married into the Peverell line, which later had Ignotus Peverell marry a witch from the Potter line. The parseltongue has been dormant, in my line until, it manifested in me. Making me an indirect heir as Tom's cousin." Harry said.</p><p>"Interesting, what has happened to him, it's been so long." Sal asked.</p><p>"Dumbledore is what happened, he weakened him with various potions, while Tom was here at Hogwarts. His mind became unstable, Dumbledore even managed to hit him with, a rather violent mind breaking curse. Dumbledore blocked all paths to political power for Tom, and impersonated Horace Slughorn, so he could tell him about Horcruxes. Tom mangled his soul, and was rendered insane." Harry replied.</p><p>"Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher. Tom spoke of him often, he did this?" Salazar asked.</p><p>"Yeah, and the worst part is, he's Headmaster now. With a Phoenix familiar which I believe doesn't belong to him. Phoenix birds prefer kind people, or grey, or light people to bond with. Dumbledore is a vile waste of space, who abuses his powers as Headmaster and is the so-called light lord." Harry said, Salazar sneered in disgust.</p><p>"What is the Phoenix's name?" Salazar breathed.</p><p>"Fawkes why?" Sal closed his eyes.</p><p>"Fawkes is Godric's familiar, every founder had one. Fawkes was meant to help the Headmasters of the school. Rowena's is the giant squid, it's job is to protect the Lake and prevent the drowning of students. Mine is the basilisk her name is Nilexi, she was meant to be an Offensive protection for Hogwarts. Helga's giant badger should be protecting the ward stones."</p><p>"Wow, we didn't know that!" Blaise exclaimed.</p><p>"Wait, I understand how Fawkes is still alive. But what about the other three?" Harry asked.</p><p>"The badger remains in an enchanted sleep, unless the wards or castle, are in danger. Hogwarts herself will awaken it when she needs it. The basilisk is a magical serpent breed, it has a very long lifespan. But when it can't get food, it feeds off the ambient magic from Hogwarts, the squid does much the same. So they're allowing that monster to be in charge of Hogwarts?" Sal asked, Harry smiled bitterly.</p><p>"Yes, they are. He has his claws in deep, either no one can see it, or he uses mind-altering spells and potions to gain their compliance." Harry said, anger seeping into his voice, Salazar hissed in anger.</p><p>"Tom is just one of many he victimized. He made Tom so crazy, he killed my parents, sealed their wills, made himself my magical guardian. And left me with my abusive muggle family, all the while, he stole from my vaults. I've been trying to stop him, but I've only succeeded in getting him booted from the Wizengamot." Harry said, coldly, Salazar narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"You have to free Fawkes before you remove him as Headmaster. If he's forcing a bond on Fawkes, then he'll have no choice but to obey that monster." Salazar said.</p><p>"I will, can I ask you something Sal?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You might as well." Salazar said.</p><p>"Is it true that you hate muggles?" Harry asked, Salazar closed his eyes, his face crumpled in anguish.</p><p>"I once had four sons and three daughters. My youngest boy Alexander was only five years old. He'd wandered off into the woods, his sisters were supposed to be watching him. He'd been playing with a small wood pixie. He chased it into the forest, crossing our ward line." Salazar stopped, as he had difficulty talking. He started again voice shaking.</p><p>"I went to the ward line to see what had disturbed it. Only to find my son's stuffed snake toy laying there. Fearing for his safety I went into the woods myself. I used a point me spell and found him, but I was too late. While Alexander had been playing, he'd done some accidental magic. He'd conjured bubbles, to catch his pixie friend. A muggle hunting party had seen him do it, they pulled the wings off the pixie and killed it. While one of them was doing that another, had pinned my son down, he..." Salazar broke off.</p><p>"He...he strangled Alexander, by the time I had reached him. Alexander's tiny hands had fallen limp, after clawing scratches up that vile man's hands. I snapped I killed two of them and the third, the one who hurt my baby, I asked him why? How could he hurt an innocent child? And he said to me that the child was an unnatural freak that was evil. I killed him too and picked up the limp body of my child. I held him in my arms, drenched in the blood of his murders. And I stayed like that frozen in place, my sons found me near dawn, still holding him." A sob escaped Salazar.</p><p>"So I threw myself into finishing Hogwarts, letting my work consume me, so I could numb my anguish. And when I wanted stricter secrecy laws, and tighter laws regarding the families of muggle-born students, my friends, my fellow founders practically demonized me. Made me seem like some kind of heartless monster. And after years of fighting, I sealed this chamber and never returned. Only Hogwarts herself knew of my pain, she's sentient because of us. We'd poured so much of our magic, our hopes, and dreams into her. While your here please be careful with the books. The preservation spells on the chamber are strong, but be delicate. I no longer feel like talking." Salazar said.</p><p>With that Salazar left his frame.</p><p>"That's so sad, it actually makes sense now." Fred said wiping away a stray tear.</p><p>"Why doesn't anyone know about this?" George asked, voice grim.</p><p>"Because the victors write history, and the losers are often depicted as evil, or even blamed for the deaths that resulted from the battle. Salazar himself said he was tired of fighting with the other founders. Salazar lost the battle and the victors, the other founders, wrote history. Monsters aren't born they're made." Harry concluded, as he decided to browse the titles on the book spines.</p><p>"But that isn't fair! Salazar isn't a monster, they pushed him into it!" Fred exclaimed, Harry smiled bitterly.</p><p>"Life isn't fair Fred, and we only have bits and pieces of the story. For all we know, the other founders might not have known about his son. All they might have seen was an angry man trying to restrict muggles and muggleborns. They failed to see the grieving father, who wanted to stop future atrocities to magical children. Salazar's need to keep his feelings private, may be why his relationship with the others, was destroyed so thoroughly." Harry said.</p><p>Silence hung in the air, the others didn't seem like they wanted to explore anymore. And honestly neither did Harry.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Austria/Nurmengard castle-Amelia's pov</p><p>She looked up at the looming form of Nurmengard castle. Home of Gellert Grindelwald, he was the only prisoner in the castle. The Austrian minister had deemed it to be used, only for the worst of the worst. There was sick kind of irony imprisoning Grindelwald here, in his own prison.</p><p>She'd been informed that only one Auror was allowed in to feed Grindelwald. She was also told to stay away from the bars, not even the house-elves were allowed near him. The elves left cleaning supplies, the former dark lord, had to clean his own cell if he wanted it clean. She could only imagine how degrading that must feel to him.</p><p>Amelia was with one of the Austrian Aurors, they were just about to enter the castle when she saw it. Those damn words were carved above the door 'For the greater good'. Her eyes widened yes, this was the place. She would finally get some answers, she so doggedly pursued.</p><p>Upon entry the, entrance hall was dusty and had large cobwebs, were hanging from the stairs and parts of the ceiling. It was ironic really, the place was once beautiful, considering its horrible past. Up a large, spiral staircase and down a dusty hallway, to an elevator hidden in the shadows.</p><p>"Just how many cells are there her?" Amelia asked.</p><p>"Approximately 136 cells, only one is occupied." He said, in broken English, his voice heavy with an accent. She nodded, something about the man was off. She wasn't sure what, he was older, maybe in his late 70's or early 80's. Still young by Wizarding standards, short white wavy hair, brown eyes, and sharp cheekbones. A scar ran from his eyebrow, through the eye and ended, near the corner of his lips. He still had both eyes, whatever happened to him, it was a miracle that he hadn't lost the one.</p><p>The elevator stopped and opened to a large room, that was bisected by floor to ceiling bars. There standing near the tiny window was Gellert Grindelwald.</p><p>"My a visitor, how unexpected." He said.</p><p>"I wish I could say the same, I was led here. Tell me about this 'the greater good'. What does it have to do with Albus Dumbledore!" Amelia asked, she was startled as he laughed, long and deep.</p><p>"Someone has been telling Albie's secrets it seems. I could tell you that man's whole life story if I wanted to. But what's in it for me miss..." He asked.</p><p>"It's Madam Bones, and I'm the current head of Britain's DMLE. And I will determine, if anything you say, is useful. Perhaps some better conditions in your cell." She said, baiting him, knowing he wouldn't fall for it. He smirked.</p><p>"The greater good was the motto for my followers. But the phrasing doesn't sound like me now does it. So pray tell who does it sound like to you?" Gellert said, giving her an imperious look, she looked at him waiting patiently for him to elaborate.</p><p>"Oh, Albus came up with that bit. The truth is that Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Great Light Lord, was actually my friend, my lover, and my co-conspirator." Gellert said, he laughed again, the shock must've shown on her face.</p><p>"Now tell me Madam who tipped you off." He asked.</p><p>"I was investigating three murders, all were vicious, the scenes had your little motto on it. Then yesterday someone sent me a letter, saying if I wanted answers, I should come here and ask you." She said, pursing her lips, he laughed again loud and long.</p><p>"Someone knows Albie's secrets, and is killing people, and using our old motto. He tried so hard to bury me, and all of our secrets. Oh, Albie should've killed me, he has more than enough followers. Gustav, I'm ready to go!" He said.</p><p>"Who are you..." Her words cut short as she was hit with a binding spell, her body hit the cold stones, her head smacking it hard. The last thing she saw was the Auror she'd come with, and Grindelwald's grinning face.</p><p>"She's perfect, her face will serve me as well as Percival Graves did. Careful now I want her alive a little longer." Gellert said, as her vision whited out.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Hogwarts-Dumbledore's POV</p><p>He was sipping his tea and munching on his lemon drops. How was he to stop the specters from visiting him! It was affecting his moods, making him act strangely. People were starting to notice dammit, people were asking questions. Albus idly flipped through a tome about spirits good and evil. So far he hadn't found much.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by unwanted visitors. Arianna and Lily were back floating in through his bookcase.</p><p>"Oh, brother dear your old friend is free! Oh, it's going to be so much fun, around here from now on!" Arianna exclaimed.</p><p>"Oohh, is it that friend Ari?" Lily asked.</p><p>"The very same!" Ari said, joyously letting out a cackling laugh.</p><p>"I hope he kills you... you should've never betrayed him. But then your good at betraying your friends!" Lily said, screeching at him.</p><p>"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW, YOU BLASTED CREATURES." He shouted, he'd been so angry his magic had lashed out, and the books had fallen from the shelves. Fawkes was squawking in surprise, and all of his trinkets had tumbled to the floor. Albus sighed tiredly, wait what old friend???? Arianna had only ever met one of his friends. His face grew ashen as he stood suddenly, and made for the flue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I couldn't decide who Remus should be with. So I  compromised and it is now going to be Remus/Regulus/OMC, he's going to be our first three way. So Teddy bear can exist in the future🐻, so I will update tags accordingly once Remus becomes main cast. </p><p>I don't know what's going to happen with Lucius, I'm definitely liberating him from Narcissa though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grindelwald talks with Amelia. Death goes hunting. Golem Ginny makes an appearance. And Regulus goes for a late night walk and meets two people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Unknown Location-Grindelwald's pov</p><p>Gellert sat there looking down at her unconscious form. Gustav had whisked them away immediately after. Now he could only hope, she'd been foolish enough, not to tell anyone where she'd gone.</p><p>Albie had betrayed everything that they were, after so many years of being together. Gellert would come for his dear old friend, he just needed his people back. He should've never made that blood pact with Albie, promising never to hurt each other. Hurt was such a broad word though, too bad he'd learned that the hard way.</p><p>Albie didn't hurt him physically, no he'd hurt him emotionally. Sluggish movement, came from the unconscious woman, before she opened her eyes. She blinked, squinting before attempting to struggle.</p><p>"Tsk, tsk Amelia now your just being rude." Gellert said, she focused her gaze on him.</p><p>"Why, why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her voice trembled with fear slightly, while her face still held contempt. He tented his fingers and looked down at her.</p><p>"Your going to be my new face!" Gellert said, as he grinned madly at her as her face shone with horror.</p><p>"I see your terrified, don't worry I won't be killing you. I will be taking your place Amelia, much like I did with Percival Graves." Gellert elaborated, she simply looked at him.</p><p>"Whose Percival Graves?" She asked, Gellert laughed.</p><p>"Albie tried to destroy or cover up everything about me. Percival Graves was the head of the DMLE in America. I used human Transfiguration to impersonate him. I achieved a lot being my dear pal Percival. He's dead by the way, everyone always wondered what I did with him." He said. </p><p>"So what your just going to be me than? What are you trying to accomplish?" She asked, fear lacing her voice.</p><p>"Yes, I'm going to be you. And I'm going to destroy Albus Dumbledore for what he's done to me. There truly is a fine line between love and hate, we just hate each other more violently than most people. Then I will pick up where I left off, destroying the statute of secrecy, and taking over our world. I don't even care about the deathly hollows anymore." He said. </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
 
 Hogwarts-Harry's pov </p><p>"How the hell did that happen? He's supposed to be locked up with no human contact. She was supposed to be safe going there." Harry said, theoretically nothing should've, gone wrong at all. But it would seem that his luck had run out. </p><p>"Gellert has been planning his escape for some time now. She's still alive, he'll have to keep her alive for, however long he plans on impersonating her." Death replied. They were talking on the train, Harry was headed home for Yule or Christmas as it were. His friends had taken portkeys back home, leaving him alone to travel the train. Sure there were other students, but he didn't care about them.</p><p>"It doesn't matter this can work in our favor. We've been using guerrilla tactics to keep his focus off of me. The insanity is working incredibly well. But this way Dumbles will be too, focused on, staying sane and combating Grindelwald. He'll let Tom and I slip through the cracks. Place a reaper with Amelia, if he tries to kill her, we'll save her." Death nodded.</p><p>"Besides worst-case scenario, is they forgive each other and team up. That's not likely to happen given how much Dumbles destroyed Gellert's life. Besides, neither of them knows I have you, and I have my own dark lord, I just have to piece him back together." Harry said taking out the Deathnote and writing two names in it. He'd gone too long since the last time. Time to drive Dumbles even more crazy, so many flaming chickens to kill so little time. Tick, tock Dumbles tick-tock.</p><p>"Who am I killing this time?" Death asked.</p><p>"Now where is the fun in telling you before it's time? After all, this is Dumbledore's Christmas present, it's going to be a bloody good Christmas." Harry said, smirking. Now he just had to sit back, and stir, the cauldron so to speak. </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>

Peverell Manor-Death's pov</p><p>He'd just come back, from meeting with his tiny master, he still had a lot to do. Death still had to go capture his little one's Yule presents. Death still had to speak with, Regulus  immediately, he turned a corner and practically ran into him.</p><p>"Ah, Regulus, I was looking for you." Death said.</p><p>"Oh, and whatever for?" Regulus asked, as he leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed.</p><p>"Your going to retrieve, two people from the, Forest of Dean tonight. About 1:30 am, and wear clothes, you don't mind getting messed up. Make sure they're clean, and ready to surprise, my tiny little master." Death said, looking at him pointedly, Regulus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do I get to know who they are?" Regulus asked, curiously, Death chuckled.</p><p>"They'll be your everything, they will also be the only, two humans in the forest." Death said, vaguely. Regulus gave him a look of disbelief as he walked away. Yes, Death still had to catch his master, some presents. But first, he wanted to cuddle with his dog star. Death didn't make it far however.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, Sirius is off training with some, of the other reapers....so no cuddles for you." Regulus said, smuggly, he turned back to find a smug Regulus walking away. Death sighed deeply, well at least he had some presents to hunt.</p><p>Opening a portal, he came out at a park, not far from Private Drive. Harry's whale of a cousin was there bullying a small child, with his rotten friends. The poor red-haired child trembled, as they insulted him, and kicked at his sides.</p><p>Death knew there was a lot of evil in the world. But he felt that the worst kind of evil, was the ones inflicted by others. The things that human beings did to one another, truly disgusted him. The abuse, racism, rape, murder, slavery, greed, etc. It was all horrible, some human beings, made demons look like saints in comparison.</p><p>Death waited until the child had escaped, and Dudley's friends had vanished. Before he stalked forward and used a sleeping spell. Death watched as the human garbage, fell to the ground with a thud, a small dust cloud poofed up upon impact. Death drug Dudley through the portal, without levitation, he reserved levitation for when he actually cared about the person.</p><p>He left Dudley in a disheveled heap, down in the Peverell Manor's dungeons. He went back through the portal, he had two more presents to catch. Death found Petunia in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. She was rummaging around a cabinet, looking for something. She rose from the ground, a frying pan in hand, she caught sight of him and tried to scream.</p><p>Her eyes widened in fear, as she realized, no sound came out. Petunia swung the frying pan at him, trying to hit him. She missed as, he grabbed her arm, and bent it till it broke. Her face scrunched in agony, he pulled her through, the portal still holding her arm. And shoving her in with Dudley, and last but not least, Vernon. He secretly hoped that Vernon, gave him issues, he deserved the most pain out of all of them.</p><p>He went back this time to find, Vernon who was angrily standing in the kitchen, confused about his lack of dinner. He lumbered over to Death, his face a purplish-red.</p><p>"Who the hell are you? Where is my family? What did you do with them?" Vernon yelled, spit flying. Death merely stood there waiting, Vernon apparently didn't care for this, and threw a punch at him. Death dodged and kicked him in the stomach, before slamming him into the wall, and repeatedly smashing his head into the wall.</p><p>"Not so tough now, that someone can actually fight back." Death said, he grimaced and started dragging, Vernon through the portal. That was weirdly satisfying, landing back in the dungeons, he kicked Vernon in with the other two.</p><p>"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Petunia sobbed.</p><p>"If you can't think of a single reason, why you are here, then you're all truly horrible human beings." Death said, as cold anger permeated his voice. He let his magic permeate the air, before twisting, and ensnaring their forms.</p><p>"Your presents for my little master. Until I can give you to him, you'll just have to suffer, the same way you made him suffer. You're going to feel every broken bone, every bruise, every time he had to starve. You are going to feel every ounce of loneliness, pain, and despair that you so callously gave to him. And your fate now belongs to him." Death said, giving them one last look, of utter contempt before leaving.</p><p>He turned and walked out, as their screams, permeated the air.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
 Weasley Borough- Golem Ginny's pov</p><p>She walked calmly into the kitchen, where her mother, and real father were.</p><p>"Albus do you really think he'll come for us?" Molly asked, distress clear in her voice. </p><p>"I don't know my dear, Gellert was always unpredictable, in most everything he does. But we can expect some form of retaliation from him." Her father replied, he looked awful, his eyes were oddly glazed, his beard unkempt. Dumbledore looked right at her, and looked as if he was, seeing right through her.</p><p>"Ginny dear it's not a good time." Molly said.</p><p>"It's alright mom, I wanted to apologize to father, for how I acted at the sorting feast. I want you to know that I am, ready to participate in your plans. I was selfish and entitled, you have enough problems without me being one too." Ginny said, they blinked at her in surprise. Ginny hugged each of them, before leaving the room. She stopped just outside, of the cracked door, to listen.</p><p>"My that was strange." Molly said.</p><p>"Yes, it was, perhaps she's finally grown up. It would make most things easier if I didn't have to worry about her destroying my plans." He rasped.</p><p>"What are we going to do now Albus, we have two dark lords, and a third unknown enemy." Molly said, her voice was slightly shrill.</p><p>"Tom has been unusually silent, I can't seem to find him anywhere. Our unknown enemy is active, but I'm unable to track them. Gellert will stay beneath our notice for now. At the moment though, Gellert is the biggest threat, he knows too much about me." Dumbledore said, Ginny heard rustling, and a scrapping sound as Molly took a seat.</p><p>"Albus, what did you do, that was so bad that he knows about it?" Molly asked, concern crossing her features, more chair scrapping and a thud sounded. </p><p>"I don't have to explain myself to you! Everything that I am can be ruined by that man! I covered my ass, broke more laws then I want to admit. Paid off people and the press, and it will all be, for nothing if Gellert talks. Dammit, I should've never sworn that pact to never hurt him." Dumbledore said, Ginny heard him sigh, before speaking again.</p><p>"I will have to get the Order, to investigate possible, leads into Gellert's location. Until then we continue to act normal, we can't afford any fuck ups." Dumbledore said. Ginny heard the fireplace roar, she started walking to her bedroom. Her master will be so pleased.</p><p>
////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>

Forest of Dean-Regulus's pov</p><p>It was just after 1 a.m., he was bored beyond words. Who was he waiting for? And why in the forest? Regulus walked along a frozen lakeshore, the moon was bright, last night had been the full moon. </p><p>The forest was oddly silent, like it was holding it's breath waiting. Regulus sighed deeply, he just didn't know what to do anymore. Things were so crazy now with Harry, Sirius, and Death. He wasn't sure, where he fit into, the world anymore. It was like he was being drug along for the ride, and Regulus was the only one who, didn't seem to know the destination.</p><p>The silence was shattered, when two figures, ran through the tree line. A thin man was naked covered in mud, scratches, and blood. He looked positively feral, was the best term. His shoulder-length hair was brown maybe, since the mud obscured proper the natural color. Regulus thought he saw, streaks of grey, in there as well. The second figure was a large wolf, it's grey fur shone in the moonlight. </p><p>It was staring at him, with intelligence, that normal wolves didn't have. It was scenting the air and then moved forward. The feral man flinched and grabbed onto Regulus's leg hiding behind him.</p><p>He looked down again, and was met with amber eyes, that looked familiar.</p><p>"Remus?" Regulus asked, mild shock turned to recognition, which turned back to shock.</p><p>"Regulus? Everyone thought you were dead." Remus said. </p><p>"The rumors of my death, don't matter, why is he chasing you? And why didn't you just apparate away?" Regulus asked. The wolf decided to sit on its haunches and watch them.</p><p>"I don't know why, he's been chasing me, for months. I lost my wand, and my personal things in a fire, that destroyed my home. I couldn't find work, so I went to some, of the werewolf camps. But I just couldn't connect with them, so I've been going from area to area. Two months ago, after spending time with another pack, I noticed him following me. He never turns back, or talks to me, he just keeps chasing me." Remus said. Regulus looked back at the wolf, who was still watching them listening.</p><p>"Your a blood-born aren't you?" Regulus asked. The wolf cocked it's head, before giving him a wolfy smile. The wolf glowed before shifting into a tall blond man, well-muscled, with blue eyes so clear they were almost white.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt him." He said gruffly.</p><p>"Then why were you chasing him." Regulus asked, as he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I was following my instincts, him running from me, just made my wolf want to chase him more. He's my mate, by the smell of things he's, not my only mate." The man regarded, both of them, with sharp eyes. Regulus sighed, and spread his senses out, feeling the life forces of animals only. Death had been right, they were the only, humans in the forest.</p><p>"Okay so since you don't want to hurt him. Your both coming with me, Harry wants to see you, Remus." Regulus said, Remus's eyes went wide, with tears.</p><p>"My cub....you know where he is? Please I need to see him." Remus pleaded, Regulus nodded.</p><p>"Hey Wolfman I assume you wanna come too?" The blond man narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"Of course I want to come, I have to sort out things." The man said, Regulus rolled his eyes and reached, out grabbing the man's arm. Remus was still clinging to his leg, he dragged them all into the void.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reg, Rem, and Dante chat. Death brews up trouble. And Harry meets Dante.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's a bit short guys, I had to rush through it. Next time we get to find out who Death's coming for next, well besides Sirius.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peverell Manor-Regulus's PoV</p><p>Regulus sighed deeply, they had just come back from the woods, and Regulus was tired already. The mysterious blond man was sitting in a chair across from him, only wearing a borrowed pair of blue jeans, his smooth hairless muscular chest on display. While Remus was finishing cleaning himself up. His intense light blue eyes were looking, seemingly right, through him. Who was this guy?</p><p>He'd been entirely silent since their conversation in the woods. Why had there 'chase' lasted so long? Usually mates didn't beat around the bush, they practically mated immediately. Unless, there was an issue, so to speak, and the blonde was a blood-born. Regulus seriously doubted that the man was the problem.</p><p>He'd bet anything that the problem was all Remus, he just wouldn't accept his wolf. Taking wolfsbane was basically poison to werewolves, sure it helped keep their minds. But the trade off was, that they were, shortening their lifespans.</p><p>He heard a door close and the one they were sitting in open. It was a bedroom, a floor above, where Harry and the others were sleeping. Remus stepped in, wearing one of Regulus's dress shirts, and boxers. His clothes hung off Remus's small frame, he glanced around at them. Undoubtedly trying to discern, what was, going on with them.</p><p>"Okay, now Remus you can tell me, why you've been running away from him for so long? Wolf courtships are usually reciprocated immediately, being a blood-born he should've caught you by now." Regulus said, Remus actually looked unsure, his eyes darting to the blond man.</p><p>"I will say he's very resourceful, he made traps and used mud to deaden his scent." The blond guy said. Remus bit his lip and unconsciously, moved closer to Regulus.</p><p>"I didn't know why you were chasing me! My nose didn't pick up on anything like that!" Remus said, as he wrung his hands.</p><p>"That's because your wolf is weak, the fact that you couldn't even scent your mate, is horrid. It tells me that the wolfsbane, did more damage to you than I suspected." Regulus said, the blond man growled, when Regulus said wolfsbane.</p><p>"Your poisoning yourself! Why?" He said standing up, Remus slid closer till he was practically on top of Regulus's lap. The black leather couch, they were on, groaned in protest.</p><p>"I don't want to be him dammit! I don't want to hurt people, it's the only way to keep my mind while being turned!" Remus said desperately. Regulus sighed, this was going to be a very long night, and a fight to be sure.</p><p>"Okay, both of you stop! First, who the hell are you?" Regulus asked.</p><p>"My name is Dante Drake, and you were right in the forest, I am a blood-born." Dante said, Remus just kept looking between them.</p><p>"Alright what the hell are you two talking about?" Remus asked confusion lacing his voice. Dante looked at him, a single blond brow rose.</p><p>"Blood-born, is the term, used to refer to a born werewolf. There are two kinds: the first is that you're a direct bloodline heir to the original werewolf. And the second is someone, who is born to two werewolf parents. As a side note blood-borns have longer lifespans. Some of them age very slowly, to the point that some of them, stop aging altogether." Regulus replied.</p><p>"How is it that you don't know that, you are a werewolf, Remus!" Dante said his voice rough.</p><p>"I hate it, I hate what I am, and I only know enough to survive!" Remus yelled, leaving Regulus's side to stand.</p><p>"Well, that much is clear, I bet the pain during transformation is excruciating?" Regulus asked, Remus nodded at Regulus.</p><p>"It's the wolfsbane poisoning you, that and your hatred of your wolf. It has made, your wolf, want to inflict the maximum amount of pain as possible. Your wolf is literally destroying you, from the inside out. You've lived with other werewolves Remus, none of them look like Moony, your wolf is sick and in pain. If you keep this up, you won't have a very long life, with your cub." Regulus said, Dante huffed in agreement and became, interested in the last part that Regulus said.</p><p>"Cub?" Dante questioned.</p><p>"Yes, Remus is talking about his friend's son, he views him as a cub." Regulus answered for Remus, Remus remained silent and obviously angry.</p><p>"Remus, my brother, and Harry have missed you. They want nothing more, than for you, to live here with them. Dante clearly wants to work out something with you, so let's all go to bed, and in the morning we'll surprise Harry and talk again." Regulus said. Dante agreed and walked, out heading to his room. Remus nodded still very upset, before he too left the room. Regulus sighed and made his way to his own room, this was going to get complicated.</p><p>Death was right about Remus not being able to see the truth just yet. He couldn't even accept himself, let alone everything they had to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Death's office-Death's POV</p><p>He watched through his scrying bowl seeing the end of Regulus's conversation, Remus would need work. Remus had been raised to hate what he was, that, and Dumbledore hadn't helped much. His behavioral spells and mind potions, only reinforced, Remus's negative view. It was no surprise really, Dumbledore hated creatures in general. Dumbledore viewed muggles, as only slightly, better than creatures.</p><p>Death walked away from his office, and into the ritual room, in Peverell Manor. Remus would need cleansing, and so would Snape, when he finally joined them. He began by retracing the rune circle he needed. Before he carefully charged the circle storing the needed magic. Death then unshrank a trunk, from inside his robes, it had all the necessary ingredients. He unpacked jars, bundles of bones, and a large rectangular see-through case.</p><p>It was filled with primordial ooze that he'd charged on a ley line. He knew Lupin's would be weak, bindings would be weak. But Severus's would probably, be harder to remove, he had constant exposure to the old goat. Death would've had to get creative with Severus, being a potions master, that he was he could detect potions and poisons.</p><p>Personally if he were to do it, he'd wait until Severus was injured or asleep. It would then be much easier to tag him with spells. Death finished stocking the table, he was using, before fishing out a tin and a bag of colorful yellow candies. A small vial of pinkish green powder followed, as soon as he found it.</p><p>He summoned a small clay bowl and started a fire under it. A quick water summoning charm, filled half of the bowl, then he dropped in two tablespoons of the powder. Death then stirred it, five times clockwise and three times counter-clockwise, the solution bubbled and fizzed before he left it to simmer.</p><p>Death was making a new batch of teabags and candies for Dumbledore. This new batch would be, a little more, potent than the last. The goat wouldn't just see wraiths no, the wraiths would be more anchored to him. Meaning the wraiths, would be capable of touching him, and anything in the physical world. They would still be invisible, to everyone, but Dumbledore.</p><p>It would also attract more wraiths to him. The real question was, just how many of the, goat's victims would show up? The only downside, was that the wraiths can't kill the goat, unless they scare him to death. Harry went back, and stirred the solution, before placing a sealed burlap bag of candies into it. The fire flared for a minute, before he lifted the dripping bag out, and dried them. He spelled them to look, and taste, normal before retrieving the tin.</p><p>Death opened it, and pulled out, empty tea bags and a bag of tea leaves. He used a freezing spell, to cool, the substance immediately. It solidified before, he tapped it with the spoon, shattering it into small crystalline chips. He then spelled the chips, the same color, as the tea leaves.</p><p>Death started making teabags, each one had a teaspoon, of the crystallized solution. He smirked in delight, things were going to get interesting. Death then disappeared, to pay, Dumbledore a late night visit.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Peverell Manor-Harry's POV</p><p>Harry had awoken earlier than normal, he just couldn't sleep, he didn't know why. Something was going to happen again, and this time, he didn't have a bad feeling about it. Hedwig and Charon, were actually nestled, in the same nest near his window. His precious girl had grown, and while she still preferred the company of her "parents". She had recently decided, to be curious, about the large crow.</p><p>Charon, on his part tried, to resist the cuteness that was Hedwig. Harry snorted in amusement, thinking about the man Charon, acted like. It would be like if Luna, decided to, randomly cuddle with Snape. And Snape would roll his eyes, and give a long-suffering sigh, while averting his eyes. That was what Charon and Hedwig were doing, she was doing her best to cuddle under his wing.</p><p>While he stubbornly perched there like a statue, he didn't care at all for the little owl trying to get his attention. Charon just glared kept glaring at Hedwig. Charon was the only one immune to his baby girl's charms, even Death's eagle-owl Dust, let Hedwig cuddle under his massive wing.</p><p>Harry had been contacted, by the Ginny golem, it relayed what it knew so far. The only useful bits were Dumbledore's health updates, and the fact that Dumbles, had focused his attention on Grindelwald. He would ask the twins, when he got back, if they overheard anything more useful. The reaper Death placed, to watch Dumbledore's forest, meeting place hadn't come up with much either.</p><p>He was slightly frustrated with the information flow, but that was alright for now. Harry slipped down the stairs, and into a large sitting room, that had his favorite stuffed leather chairs. Harry summoned an elf, and had orange blossom oolong tea with a dash of honey, to drink as he got comfortable. The door opened, he didn't look up as it was probably, Death or Regulus. They too had a habit of being up early. When silence followed the shut door he opened his eyes to see Remus???</p><p>His hair was longer than the last time he'd seen him, it was still light brown with flecks of grey, Remus looked like a slight wind would blow him away. He was dressed in, what Harry, recognized as Regulus's clothes. A dark button-up, and black slacks, that hung off him painfully so. He sat his teacup down and stood up, his bathrobe fell to cover his legs as he stepped forward. Remus almost seemed frozen while looking at him.</p><p>Harry made it mere inches from, Remus before throwing, his arms around the man. He'd missed Remus as much as he'd missed Sirius, they were his 'dog'-fathers'. He'd lost them, far too soon, to death. Remus unfroze and hugged, him back with surprising strength, before pulling back.</p><p>"Remus...how? How did you get here." Harry asked.</p><p>"Regulus found me running through the woods from Dante." Remus replied, Harry rose an eyebrow.</p><p>"Whose Dante?" Harry asked, Remus blushed and looked away embarrassed.</p><p>"Apparently my mate, though I, can't smell him. Regulus, seems to think the wolfsbane, has damaged some of my senses. I even feel a little bad, I set a few traps to slow him up, and I know it hurt Dante at least twice. I could smell the blood ironically, apparently, I'm not in tune enough with my wolf to sense him though." Remus said.</p><p>"So do we get to meet him?" Harry asked, in a teasing tone.</p><p>"Of course, he might still be sleeping...but not with me!" Remus blurted hurriedly, color rising in his cheeks.</p><p>"Wow, if your blushing now at the mere implication, just imagine the real thing." Dante said, with wink and came into full view, he was all the way dressed this time. In a dark green muggle t-shirt and faded blue jeans, his feet were bare and his blond hair was neat. Remus spluttered in embarrassment.</p><p>"And you must be the mysterious cub, I keep hearing about, Harry is it?" Dante asked.</p><p>"Welcome to Peverell Manor, we have a lot of catching up to do." Harry replied. They were interrupted again by a sleepy Sirius, followed by Death came in. Sirius yawned and opened his eyes, he looked at the room. He caught sight of Remus, a huge smile broke out on his face. Sirius practically picked Remus up with his hug, which was innocent enough. But a growl emanated from Dante's chest. Sirius froze like a startled deer.</p><p>"Dante cool it, it's just my brother, who is already in a relationship. They are Remus's family, there is no threat or competition, no one here is going to steal Remus from you." Regulus said, as he breezed into the room, and sat one space away from Death on a couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus gets cleansed. Dante talks to Regulus. Grindelwald spends some time as Amelia. And Death picks up two more guests for the holiday festivities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peverell Manor-Harry's Pov</p><p>After the initial awkwardness, from Dante's growling, they all had breakfast. And while everything seemed normal, their was an undercurrent of something between Remus, Regulus, and Dante. Harry could feel Death, was amused by the situation, it wouldn't surprise him at all if Death knew what was going on.</p><p>"Remus, Sirius, Azrael, and Dante would you all meet with me after breakfast." Harry asked.</p><p>Sirius merely nodded while stuffing a waffle in his mouth. Remus said yes quietly, and Dante merely inclined his head, while sipping his coffee. Harry was amazed the cup hadn't broken, Dante had some rather big hands. The cup looked so tiny and fragile grasped in his hands.</p><p>Harry excused himself and Death followed behind him. They went to the ritual room, Death started setting up, and Harry waited for the others. Regulus came soon after with the others in toe.</p><p>"Remus I'm so glad your back, but before you, stay with us. We need to check you for spells, and maybe even a cleansing." Harry said.</p><p>"What why, Harry what would I need that for?" Remus asked, Regulus sneered.</p><p>"Because you've been exposed, to Albus bloody Dumbledore, that's why." Regulus said gruffly. Remus looked confused, and went to say something about it, but Sirius cut him off.</p><p>"It's true Dumbledore isn't who we thought he was. He had all kinds of spells and potions on Harry and I. Regulus died because he asked for his help. He left me in Azkaban knowing I was innocent for thirteen years. Dumbledore could've gotten me a trial Rem, he was head of the Wizengamot." Sirius said.</p><p>"Died, but Regulus is right here." Remus said, still confused about everything.</p><p>"I died alright, but I didn't stay dead. I'm a reaper now, I'm not alive and I'm not dead." Regulus replied.</p><p>"That explains why you don't smell normal, not bad just not normal. But why am I here exactly?" Dante asked.</p><p>"The cleansing process can be very painful. If Remus needs it, we don't want you to feel.....protective over your ahh, mate." Harry said awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a good warning, I definitely would've taken offense." Dante said.</p><p>"Wait so then what is going to happen exactly?" Remus asked. Death, no doubt bored beyond tears. Let loose some, of his magic, coating the room and everyone in it. Everyone but Harry, Sirius, and Regulus shivered. They had all been exposed to Death's magic before. But for Remus and Dante it was the first time they'd ever felt it.</p><p>"Well, he is more devious than we give him credit for." Death said, His voice had broken the silence. Sirius's face took on a dark look, his eyes steely.</p><p>"What did he do to Moony?" Sirius asked, anger apparent in his voice.</p><p>"He's got the old goat's magic alright. And normally certain spells, would have to be renewed. But Dumbledore linked the spells, to his magical core. Remus's core is fueling the spells Dumbledore left. It's really going to hurt taking those off." Death finished.</p><p>"What exactly were those spells for anyway?" Harry asked, curiously.</p><p>"Basic loyalty spells, a few obliviates, and behavioral reinforcement." Death said.</p><p>"Behavioral reinforcement???" Sirius asked, alarmed at hearing that.</p><p>"Yeah, it reinforces certain things, like Remus's hatred for his wolf. Or his distrust for dark magic, it can even affect his self esteem. Harry and Sirius had similar variations on them. Though I suspect he did yours differently, because he knew, he couldn't keep track of you. Dumbledore's hatred of creatures is a very well guarded secret." Death said. Remus looked shocked and confused.</p><p>"Yes, Remus will be needing a cleansing. His monthly transformations were never supposed to be painful. If his bad feelings regarding his wolf hadn't colored his view. Remus could've bonded with it, and kept his mind, without poisoning himself. The wolfsbane potion, is only meant, to help new werewolves. Over time they stop taking it, because they don't need it." Death said, before moving back into the ritual area to get ready.</p><p>Sirius went over and hugged Remus.</p><p>"I know it's a lot to take in at first, we have so much to tell you Rem. The pain will just knock you out, and when you wake up, we'll be here for you. We'll help you understand, and accept yourself, and everything else." Sirius said. Remus just stood there in Sirius's arms eyes glassy, distress coming off his body in waves.</p><p>Harry honestly couldn't blame him, he'd felt that way too, when he'd finally been freed. And Harry finally, saw the truths, that Death had made him see. It can be very devastating, to learn most, of your life is a lie. And that your, the equivalent, of a puppet to someone. Sirius walked Remus through to the ritual circle.</p><p> </p><p>Ritual Room/Peverell Manor-Remus's pov</p><p>How could this be? Everything was just so wrong, and confusing. He held onto Sirius for all he was worth. He had just wanted to find his cub and Sirius. Now everything was falling apart. The tall white haired man approached them again.</p><p>"Everyone needs to leave except for Sirius. One of us will tell you when he's done." Death said, Dante hesitated but allowed, Regulus to pull him away. Too soon everyone, was gone leaving, just the three of them.</p><p>"Remus, I need you to strip down please, and lay in the exact center of the room. I don't need Sirius's help, he is here for your comfort." Azrael said, Remus nodded, he was used to being naked. Being a werewolf, clothes were...optional at best, and a hinderance at worst. It didn't stop him from feeling self conscious however. Remus hesitated briefly, before taking, off Regulus's clothes.</p><p>He found that, he couldn't look either man in the eyes, as he lowered himself down in the center of the circle. Remus took one last look at a worried Sirius, before closing his eyes. He braced himself mentally. He'd been in pain before, this would be nothing new to him.</p><p> </p><p>Ritual Room/ Peverell Manor-Sirius's pov</p><p>Sirius watched Rem lay down, anxiety ripped through him. He wanted so badly to be next to him. But it was just like every full moon, he was helpless. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain, all Sirius could do was watch.</p><p>Azrael started chanting in Latin, the runes glowed with green light. The air stirred, and the magic rose, he had to bite his own hand to not move forward. Remus's back had arched off the ground, his mouth open in a silent scream.</p><p>Azrael came forward hold a container of black tar like ooze, he pour some into the apex of the circle, where the runes were clustered heavily. The ooze creeped around the circle, meeting end to end. Before it shot out towards the center, where a now unconscious Remus lay.</p><p>It coated and encased him, then bubbled and evaporated, into a purple haze. It swirled and took the shape of a wolf, it would've been beautiful if , Sirius hadn't seen Remus was in pain. Remus was convulsing, before ultimately stopping and curling in on himself. The mist wolf circled around, and landed on the ground, before solidifying into a light brown wolf. Moony???? He didn't look at all, like the deformed wolf creature, he'd seen every full moon.</p><p>Moony looked him in the eyes, before turning back into a mist, and jumping back into Remus's body. The circle went dead, and he turned, with pleading eyes to Azrael. He nodded and rushed, forward to, check on Remus. He was breathing fast, but mostly alright, he scooped Remus up and walked out. He didn't make it far, as everyone had decided to wait.</p><p>"So is he okay?" Harry asked, looking at Remus's limp body in Sirius's arms.</p><p>"Yeah, he probably won't wake up until tomorrow. It's fixing the damage done, by the wolfsbane, and fixing the emotional damage. He's spent so long hating his wolf, that it will take some convincing to accept it. Luckily he isn't alone, he has you and Harry, to support him. And even better both of his mates are here." Death replied, Dante nodded, but Sirius still looked confused. Regulus had long since disappeared.</p><p>"Wait, whose the second?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Regulus." Death said.</p><p>"Does he know that?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No, I've hinted about it, but clearly he hasn't picked up on it yet." Death said.</p><p>"That still doesn't make sense, he went to school with Reg, how come Remus didn't know?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Regulus wasn't of age yet, that and Remus couldn't sense him. He's been denying, his wolf since the beginning, he's ignored almost all of his instincts. The wolfsbane, did further damage, by Remus's over exposure. That's why he also didn't recognize Dante for what he was. As a result, his wolf is hurting him, the only way it can in retaliation. His transformations, were the wolf's rebellion, the extreme pain was all it can do to Remus for denying him." Death said, in a bored tone.</p><p>"So...we have to get him to accept and bond with his wolf then?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Yes, the pain will go away. He will heal and so will his wolf, once they are one. Remus won't ever have to worry, about hurting anyone ever again." Death said.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Peverell Manor-Regulus's pov</p><p>He'd left Sirius and the others to wait, there was just something so wrong. Regulus didn't know what, he just knew something was wrong.</p><p>So he went back to the largest sitting room, where Sirius had started decorating earlier the night before. Sure it could all be done by magic or house elves. He just needed a distraction, something to do with his hands. So he started stringing strands of silver garland, letting his mind wander.</p><p>"So you didn't stick around." He turned to find Dante behind him. He picked up a box full of carefully wrapped glass ornaments.</p><p>"Why would I he's Sirius's friend not mine." Regulus replied, dismissively, hiding his feelings of uncertainty.</p><p>"He's our mate, you should've been, there with him." Dante said.</p><p>"No, he's your mate. Reapers don't have mates, we're dead! That's it you can't play house with something dead!" Regulus said, a touch of anger in his voice.</p><p>"Well, it seems like Remus, isn't the only one in denial about what he is. You truly believe that death was the end? That you can't have another life?" Dante asked, disbelief in his voice. Regulus chose to be silent, and continued, to hang the delicate baubles. Dante gave a short laugh.</p><p>"Your, pal Azrael is proof that there, can be life for your kind. Don't do this to yourself, your missing out on so much. Don't reject life before you've actually lived." Dante said, his voice quiet, before he left door the slamming behind him. Regulus sighed why did everything have to be so damn complicated.</p><p>Regulus was really starting to miss his uncomplicated life.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Grindelwald's pov</p><p>He looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He looked just like her, and with a voice changing spell and a mimic charm, his voice now sounded like hers.</p><p>He glanced down at a terrified Amelia and smirked at her. Before turning and walking out, he'd had Gustav, go looking for the remnants of his old guard. Gathering a winter cloak, off his chair, he apparated away.</p><p>He reappeared in a weak area, of warding not far, from the large golden statues in the British ministry's atrium. They really should be more careful, after all anyone can, just waltz right in. But then the Ministry as a whole was arrogant. They thought themselves untouchable.</p><p>He took a moment to review the information he'd gotten from Bone's mind. He made his way to the lift, he rode it alone. Once on the correct floor, he tried to remain unnoticed. He might have memorized some of Amelia's memories, that didn't mean he wanted to draw attention to himself.</p><p>He found her office and stepped in locking the door with her wand. It didn't suit him in the slightest, but then any wand was a poor substitute for the 'death stick'. Sitting at the desk he found the stack of files. Little Amelia had been busy it seems. Now who else wanted to kill Albie as much as him?</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Death's pov</p><p>The dungeons were certainly lively with Harry's relatives screams. He'd decided to check on them before getting two more guests. Harry had given him two more people to play with.</p><p>Death opened a portal, to appear, in a dark corner of the Hog's Head. He watched Aberforth shining a beer stein. He shot a sleeping spell, at the unsuspecting man and watched as he crumpled to the ground, glass shattering. He collected him and made his way back.</p><p>He placed Aberforth in the cell a few feet from the Dursleys. He shut the door and disappeared again. To appear in a small living room. A woman sat on the couch with a wine glass clutched in her fingers. She was shaking as her black hair fell around her face. Tears flowed freely as she shakily poured another glass.</p><p>Poor little Hestia Jones, she'd been very close with the late Daedalus Diggle. She'd taken the death of her friend hard, harder than a normal friend would take it. Poor girl she never did tell him about her feelings. And even when he finally killed her she wouldn't be reunited with him.</p><p>He waited until she fell asleep on the couch. Before he bound her and brought her with him. Once back in the dungeons he placed her next to Aberforth. He had everything he needed for tomorrow night. Now he had a beautiful star to go cuddle with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys so if you want to see what Moony looks like go to raincoast.eco/2020/05/protect-the-wolves/ </p><p>And Dante's grey wolf at weheartit.com/entry/139158951</p><p>Sorry haven't quite figured out how to put photos on here 😅.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas is here! Remus wakes up. Death delivers presents. And one of the Dursley's get to play with Harry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peverell Manor- Sirius's pov</p><p>His hands were so cold, Sirius rubbed circles into Remus's icy hands. Azrael told him several times, that it was just a side effect from the cleansing, that Remus would be alright. That didn't stop him from, biting his lips worriedly, and spending the whole night watching over him. Sirius had lost so much already, and he was determined, not to lose Rem again.</p><p>Remus was a sickly pale, and laying completely still, the flutter of eyelids was the only sign of life. To find out that Dumbledore, practically almost killed Remus. To say that Sirius's emotions, at the moment were jumbled was an understatement. Concern and worry, warred against, the anger and devastation. For that reason alone, he was glad the others had left, he didn't feel like talking. Nor did he feel like having everyone look at him with worry. It was Remus that they needed to worry about.</p><p>Sirius wasn't even sure, what to think about, the whole mate situation either. His best friend and his brother, and some weird guy from the woods? He chuckled lightly, only Remus would go for a wolf run, and come back with two mates. Sirius's thoughts turned to Regulus, who he'd known for a while, that something was wrong.</p><p>He couldn't claim the closeness, that they once, had with one another. Sirius knew logically, that the two of them, had changed drastically. But Sirius could still tell when something was bothering Reg. Regulus was more standoffish, now than he, ever was before. He didn't talk as much, and now he even went out of his way, to avoid everyone.</p><p>Sure Sirius had tried talking to Reg, but he always got interrupted, while asking him. And Regulus would just vanish, before Sirius could say, anything more. He sighed deeply, since Azkaban, life had become more complicated. But he couldn't deny, that he loved his life now! His cub, brother, and now Remus had all been returned to him. And Azrael was just amazing.</p><p>If you'd asked Sirius before Azkaban if he'd be in love, let alone with Death himself, he would've called them crazy. Sirius heard the door open, he turned to find Harry, his long hair was a mess. Harry was wrapped up, in a soft blue bathrobe, gazing down at Remus.</p><p>"He hasn't awoken, has he?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p>"No, he hasn't been awake, since the ritual happened earlier." Harry nodded, as he sat on the side of the bed, and brushed the hair away from Remus's face.</p><p>"Why does he hate Moony so much?" Harry asked, Sirius sighed and grasped, Remus's hand a little tighter.</p><p>"It has to do with his parents and Dumbledore of course. Remus really doesn't like to talk about it. We're going to have one hell of a time getting him to bond with Moony." Sirius said, Harry narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"What do you know about them, Siri?" Harry asked.</p><p>"His mother Hope was a nice kind person, I only met her once though. Rem always said, that she didn't treat him any differently, after his attack and that she still loved him. She was a muggle though, I think she worked with insurance. His father was the problem, I believe his name was Lyall, he worked in the Control of Magical Creatures department at the Ministry. His opinions about creatures, in general, was what angered Greyback to attack them. I didn't even get that from Remus, I had to find old newspapers and Ministry documents, just to learn that much. He's very tight-lipped about it all. I can't say I blame him, if Lyall is the reason why, Remus does this to himself. Then Remus has thought about, himself like this since, he was a child." Sirius finished.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Peverell Manor-Harry's Pov</p><p>Harry really didn't like, where all of this, was going. Could it be that Remus was abused after he was turned? A creature prejudice father, who suddenly, has a werewolf for a son. Harry could easily see where this was all going to end. Being abused by the Dursley's, had left him with many, scars both mental and physical. Was it just his imagination, or was Dumbledore collecting, specific people for his side?</p><p>Sirius, Snape, Remus, and Harry himself, all with horrible childhoods. And that's not even including Tom, who was also mistreated and survived, the bombings from WW II while living at the orphanage. Was it because the old goat, thought that they, would be easier to manipulate? His thoughts, were interrupted by Sirius, who was yawning loudly.</p><p>"Siri you should go to bed he'll be alright. You can get a good few hours, in before present time, you love presents. Oh, and Death got Remmy a whole new wardrobe. It's also your present to Remus. We had a discussion, and realized that Remus, might be too proud or ashamed to just accept things from us. But as a present, he'll have a harder time saying no, to it as he'd find it too rude to decline." Harry said, Siri smiled sadly.</p><p>"Yeah, we always had to do it that way too. We all loved him, everyone deserves to be treated like a human being. It took a little insight, from your mother to get, us to realize this. James and I just thought, he was being stubborn at first, not accepting clothes and books and the like from us. But we understood it with her help. I felt a similar kind of shame, when Azrael started, coming to see me. The fact that he had to clean me up, and dress me, it was embarrassing at first. The fact that I was too weak physically, and magically to do it myself, well it was a horrible feeling for me. I realized that Rem, must've felt similar when we, took care of him after the moon." Sirius trailed off.</p><p>"Besides, Azrael is gone right now, he said you gave him a job to do? So yeah, I probably won't sleep too good without him." Sirius said, as he squeezed Remus's hand before standing.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry he's going to deliver, some bloody Christmas gifts to Dumbles. And drop off normal gifts for me to the Zabini's, even with feather light charms and shrinking the items, I feared the owls might have a hard time." Harry said smiling.</p><p>"Wow, so unless you're gifting, your little boyfriend a mountain of presents. I'm going to assume you really like his family." Sirius said, Harry turned away hair falling in his face, as his cheeks grew warm. Sirius laughed softly, before picking Harry, up off his feet and hugging him. Harry huffed why was everyone so freakin tall. Every time he got a hug everyone always, managed to practically lift him up, well except Luna. Sirius put him down, and said goodnight, before shutting the door quietly.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Death's pov</p><p>He'd just come back from dropping off the packages, that his little one wanted to be delivered, and now he had some arts and crafts to do. Death dragged Hestia along, as she tried to struggle, against her bindings.</p><p>"Don't worry it won't be much longer, all of your pain will be gone soon enough." He said, wasn't going to be cruel about it. His little master just wanted their bodies, displayed in a certain way. She was just unlucky however, as he needed some human blood for one of his other projects. Hence why she was still alive at that moment.</p><p>Once in the ritual room, he laid her down, on a smaller circle than the one used on Remus. Death almost felt sorry for her, almost, as he looked at her tear-stained face. He simply grasped her head, on either side, and twisted till he heard a quiet snap. Death then activated the circle and cut her wrists open.</p><p>The blood would be gathered by the circle which connected to a dimensional rift. Said rift sits just above his blood collection pool, in his potions and ritual room near his office. Death went back for Aberforth. Death did the same thing to him, now he just had to wait, a few minutes for the blood to drain. Then Death would start making his display, before rigor mortis set in. It would be quite hard to do, what he has to especially, in Aberforth's case if the bodies stiffen. So he decided to pop back down the hall, to check on the Dursley's.</p><p>They were wide-eyed and shaking, as he approached them. They scurried back, like scared cockroaches, until they hit the back wall. Death had removed the curse that he'd originally left them with, the one that made them feel everything they had put Harry through. Death let his magic loose, to drape all over the three of them. Petunia screeched as she felt it, he chuckled, he wasn't even going to hurt them.</p><p>Death was just cleaning them up, so that they would, be presentable to his little master. He then strolled back to his other projects, just as he'd predicted, they were finished bleeding. Death vanished their clothes, and he started humming jingle bells, as he started twisting their limbs.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Hogwarts/Morning - Dumbledore's pov</p><p>Albus was dressed in his favorite set of red and orange robes, he was relatively pleased at the moment. Lily, Arianna, and James had been gone for a few days. While he should be suspicious of their absence, he'd take their silence as a good thing. Maybe now he could focus more on everything else. As he came down the stairs and into the entrance hall, he popped a lemon drop, in his mouth. He met Minerva at the bottom, she'd been very suspicious of him earlier. He knew that the recent events, had shaken a lot of her beliefs, and trust in him.</p><p>But she hadn't made any effort to stop him or leave the Order. So only time would tell. Albus actually liked Minerva and didn't want, to tamper with her like the others, but if she gave him no choice... well. They went to enter the great hall, it was early so they would be the only ones in there. Upon opening the doors Minerva let out a scream at the scene in front of the teacher's table. His face grew ashen, he nearly choked on his lemon drop, he recognized Aberforth and Hestia.</p><p>Hestia was wearing a flowing white dress her hair was free, her right hand was held high holding the sword of Gryffindor. A halo of light sat atop her head, her other hand held a scale, one side had a human heart in it, and the other had a picture in a frame.</p><p>A picture he recognized all too well, it was of him and Gellert, when they were younger. It was of the first Christmas, they had spent together, to be more precise. Aberforth was the worst, Hestia was at least recognizable. Aberforth however...if he wasn't his brother he'd never recognize him. He was held suspended his feet bound together, his arms were completely twisted, around his body.</p><p>One hand was visible on his hip where it had rested after the arm came around his body. His other hand appeared just above his head, it had a tree topper shaped like a star. His eyeballs, hung free from their sockets. Ornament hooks pierced his skin, dangling white ornaments, with pictures on them. With a closer look, Albus realized horrified, that they had more photos on them.</p><p>Some of them were with Gellert, a few were pictures of him and Molly together. But the worst one yet, was the two hanging off, of his brother's earlobes. One had him standing just, outside the Godric's Hollow, the night the Potter's died with Peter Pettigrew. The other one was, of him standing on the shore, of Tom's inferi cave with Regulus Black.</p><p>Garland and tinsel were also wrapped around his body, all in all, he looked like a fucked up Christmas tree. Albus suddenly, remembered Minerva's presence, as she gasped at the horrid sight. He carefully removed his wand, out of the folds of his robe, and shot a sleeping spell at her.</p><p>She crumpled to the ground, he had to obliviate her, change her memories. He had to get rid of the bodies... and just as he was about, to lock the great hall's doors. Arianna and Lily appeared giggling, as they danced around the "tree" and "angel". James sat in his chair grinning, as he watched, the two women and cheered them on.</p><p>"BLAST YOU, DAMNED, GHOSTS GET OUT OF HERE!" Albus shouted.</p><p>"Oh, what's the matter Dumbledore! Enjoy the festivities, he left them just for you!" James said. He... which he? His mystery shadow man or Gellert? Either way, the bodies had to vanish.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Peverell Manor same time- Harry's Pov</p><p>Even short on sleep Sirius was like an excited child, he was prancing around the largest sitting room. He was currently tossing about red, green, and silver confetti. While Harry, Death, and Regulus sat in the couches holding coffee mugs. They were trying, not to wince, at Sirius's behavior and his volume. They'd come to a silent agreement, to let Sirius do whatever he wanted, since this was his first holiday in well over a decade. But it was way too early, for all of this madness, the sun hadn't even peeked over the horizon yet. Dante shuffled in with a shaky, looking Remus, who was clinging to his arm.</p><p>"Rem are you okay? Do you need help?" Harry asked, Sirius immediately stopped what he was doing.</p><p>"I tried to get Remus to let me carry him, but he wouldn't let me, as thin as he is I was afraid I might hurt him if he struggled." Dante said, he sat Remus down on the sofa, next to Harry. Dante stayed close to his side while Sirius walked around and stopped in front of Remus.</p><p>"Rem, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked, softly.</p><p>"Like I got trampled, by a herd of hippogriffs, everything hurts." Remus replied, with a groan, Sirius gave him a worried look.</p><p>"Well, now that everyone is here, we can give out presents. Sirius has been super hyper waiting for them." Harry said, still trying not to wince.</p><p>"Yes, let's do this already, I'm getting a headache from the confetti." Regulus said. Harry had noticed that, the confetti, was made out of some kind of shiny paper or foil. It was very eye-catching, and very annoying, trying to keep it out of their coffee. Sirius went about sorting out all the gifts to the respective people. Harry's eyebrow reached, his hairline at the large amount, addressed to him.</p><p>Death handed him two, that he said, needed Harry's attention first. The tags on the box, were from Mrs. Weasley ,and he had three separate letters. Using his wand, Harry went over the box, and found a lot of compulsion charms. Harry scowled before opening, the box with his wand, he found a sweater and some biscuits. The sweater also had some, compulsion charms, and some behavioral spells.</p><p>With a quick pass over with his Lord rings, over the biscuits. It revealed they were laced, with some kind, of potion or poison. Harry gave the box to Death, who promptly got up, and tossed it in the fire. Harry did revealing charms. for all three letters, of course. Dumbledore's came back with tracking spells and more compulsions.</p><p>When will those morons realize they don't work anymore? It was almost lazy, like Dumbledore truly believed Harry, to be dumb enough to get ensnared by them. Dumbledore's consisted of wishing him a happy holiday. And trying to convince him that the Weasley's weren't that bad. He further stated that Harry should go, visit his relatives who missed him deeply. Harry snorted, he knew for a fact, they didn't miss him.</p><p>The second one was from Ginny, since real Ginny was in a magical coma in the chamber of secrets, it had to be from golem Ginny. She told him that Dumbledore, had been stopping by, even more frequently. And that the Order had been, coming and going, from the Weasley's house at odd hours. So far Dumbledore hadn't, trusted her enough for, anything useful just yet. But it was good to know that the Order, was becoming more active, he just needed to know the identity of the other members. So that Harry could use the deathnote, more often, if he used it too much someone might catch on. Not that anyone, would ever connect them to Death, that didn't mean that someone couldn't figure it out. The odds of that happening, were less than one percent, at best.</p><p>So far Amelia, was the only one investigating, the murders that he'd orchestrated. The third letter was from the Ministry, notifying him of the, disappearance of his muggle relatives. Harry grinned, this was just too good, they were missing. He gave the letters, to Death who, tossed them into the fire as well.</p><p>Nobody, else besides Death and Regulus, had seen what had happened just now. And he wasn't going to ruin everybody else's good moods, with Dumbledore's bullshit. Harry sincerely hoped, Dumbles liked his present, a lot of effort and thoughtfulness had gone into it.</p><p>Harry had received : three books about magical plants from Neville, he received the papers for and licenses for a newspaper from Luna. He got a box of vials containing potions ingredients from Theo, and dragonhide gloves from Daphne. Three pairs of cufflinks from Pansy, and some quidditch gear from Sirius. Books about obscure rituals from Regulus, and a soft cashmere scarf from Hannah. Three silver and gold hairpins from Blaise, and  Susan gave him a collection of plushies. One was a large Raven, with a banner hanging off its neck that said Harry's menagerie. Harry pulled out two lions, three badgers, two ravens, and four snakes. They were smaller in size, and each had a little collar, that had each of his friend's names on them. Just near the bottom of her package, was a small one, that looked like Hedwig. He smiled and pickup "Blaise's" raven that had a tiny secondary tag, that said "best owl daddy". Harry laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at him. His friends, just loved teasing Blaise about their shared "baby". It never failed to get Blaise blushing. Someone cleared their throat, and Harry looked up, to see Death was looking at him.</p><p>"Little master my gifts, for you are in the dungeons, when you are ready to play with them." Death said. Hmm, now which people did he get for Christmas he wondered briefly. Until a smirk spread across his face, a letter saying his relatives were missing, that came on Christmas. Oh, yes the Dursley's time was long overdue.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Sometime later- Harry's pov</p><p>After a breakfast of Christmas cookies, and fruit cake Harry was on his way to the dungeons. Harry grinned upon seeing them, Death had told him what, he'd done to them so far. Honestly, it was a very creative punishment for them.</p><p>"Hey, guys did you miss me?" Harry asked, they looked at him in shock. Before Vernon's face turned red and he stomped over to the bars.</p><p>"Freak get us out of here!" Vernon roared, his face turned an ugly shade, of puce as Harry continued to smirk at them.</p><p>"I don't think so Vernon, your playing by, my rules now. And It's about time you all pay for what happened to me!" Harry said watching their faces. He decided, that he'd play with, Petunia first. Harry cast sticking charms to Dudley and Vernon. While he bound and levitated Petunia out of the cell, slamming the door behind her. Just down the hall, back in the ritual room, where he found the room set up to his liking. Death had brought his favorite torture altar with an assembly of knives and needles.</p><p>Harry laid her down on the altar, and watched as, the binds spread thin and only secured her hands and legs. He then made sure to strip her, while also placing thin swatches of white cloth to cover essential areas, that Harry so didn't want to see. He then saw fit to let her speak, but only when he wanted her to.</p><p>"Auntie Tuney, I've always wanted to ask you why? You are just smart enough, to realize, that you aren't leaving alive. So you might as well tell me the truth for once." Harry said, she glared at him, before her face went slack.</p><p>"Why do I need a reason, your unnatural, destroying our lives from the very first we took you in!" She said, venom lacing every single word, he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Tsk, tsk Tuney, we both know there's more to it than that. So I'll ask you again why!" Harry asked, his voice firmer. He had his suspicions, about why, he just wanted to hear her confirm it.</p><p>"Your mother, we were once, so close her and I. But once our family, found out she was magical, it was like I didn't exist. Our parents fawned over her, for being so damned special. And worse yet, she was leaving for that fancy school, leaving me behind. Even that weird kid Snape, from down the road, got to be special. I was left behind, our parents always seemed, to look at me with disappointment after that. Over the years we talked, less and less, my resentment for her grew. I didn't even invite her to my wedding, not that it mattered, because our parents didn't come to mine either. But they were so happy and ecstatic after attending hers. We ceased all contact after that, I didn't hear about her again until, that old man came to drop you off.  He said she'd gotten herself, blown up by somebody, and it served her right!" Petunia said.</p><p>Jealousy that was what he'd suspected from the beginning, but how do you just stop caring about someone. If they were as close as Petunia described, then how could she, just not talk to her sister. It did explain, her irrational hatred, of all things magical though. Harry grabbed one of his needles, and jabbed it into her throat out of spite. A gargled scream ripped from her throat. Her eyes went wide with shock, as blood, flowed in rivulets down her face. Harry had heard enough of her pettiness, she should've been happy for Lily.</p><p>Harry had to admit though, if what she'd said about their parents was true. Then they were in the wrong too, and just as responsible, for her actions. Monsters weren't born they were made through life and experience. It all goes back to nature versus nurture issue. That being said, he believed, that no one person was inherently evil.</p><p>Harry himself was the nicest person possible before coming back. Now he tortured and murdered people after what was done to him. Granted, he also planned on making their world, better by fully taking up a position as neutral lord. Things would change, but first, he had to destroy the cancerous corruption that ran wild in their community.</p><p>If it happened to benefit his plans, for revenge well, that was just a side bonus. Harry turned his attention, back to Petunia and started, a bone splinting healing charm. Good if your bones, are actually broken, bad if not. He watched as the bones, twisted and broke, trying to heal what wasn't broken. Some of the bones even burst through her skin. He loved finding, different ways to repurpose spells. Harry then decided, to cast an Augamenti Maximus, that came out in a rush instead of a tiny stream over her face.</p><p>Harry could recall a childhood memory, of her trying, to drown him in a bathtub. If it hadn't been, for some accidental magic, he wouldn't have lived to see age five. So he felt no sympathy, for her as, she choked and gurgled. He stopped the spell and reset the runes, she healed immediately afterward gasping for breath. So Harry started a weak fire spell, she'd placed his wrist and hands, over the open stove burners a few times. She did this because he'd burned breakfast by accident. He started running, his wand along, the skin of her palms. She struggled in her binds, and screamed as the skin bubbled, and blackened falling off in strips.</p><p>Harry did the same to her other hand. And even a few spots on her legs and shoulders. It truly was a feat of magic, that he was still alive to be able to go to Hogwarts, let alone be an adult. He healed her again and brought his container of needles closer. One time Petunia, had been forced to, take him with her to a friend's house. While Dudley played with a puppy, he'd been sitting there, too afraid to do anything. Harry knew what would happen, if he wasn't good enough and of course, the adults had forgotten about him.</p><p>Petunia's friend Nelly had brought out finger sandwiches, Nelly took Petunia away to see her newest silver tea set. He couldn't help himself, he was so very hungry. So Harry looked around, cautiously and took two of the sandwiches, and hid behind the couch. Harry ate them as fast as he dared, his stomach protesting, at the first food he'd eaten in days. Harry thought that it would, be better if he could, get a few more and wrap them in the napkins. Surely just two more wouldn't be missed, so he'd crawled out. Harry didn't see anyone, so he reached for the platter again, except he hadn't heard Petunia come back without her friend. She'd grabbed a sewing needle from a spool of yarn, and stabbed it through his hand. He learned long ago, that crying or screaming, would only make it worse on him. She pulled it out and wiped it down with a napkin. Harry hid his hand in his oversized sweater, in time for Nelly to return.</p><p>Looking at the needles now, Harry wasn't sure where, he wanted to stab her the most. So he started with her hands, pinning each finger down, like a butterfly specimen. He mirrored everything on her other side. Before he started placing them in her eyes. When he was satisfied she looked like an ugly porcupine with metal quills.</p><p>He decided to end it, Death had made sure that each of them, felt every ounce of pain they had inflicted upon him. Harry was satisfied with her end now. He canceled the runes keeping her alive, and used a severing hex, to cut deep gashes into her arms. Blood sprayed out hitting his chest, but Harry didn't care. He held her gaze until, the moment her heart stopped, and her breath ceased. Harry smiled feeling the weight, of her presence, in his life disappear. Whoever said there, was no satisfaction in revenge, never had his life. Harry decided, that Vernon and Dudley could wait. A nice long soak in the tub sounded divine right about now.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Torture to be continued..... sorry. Next time Dudley and Vernon. And Grindelwald finally makes a move.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert makes a move. Harry finishes up with Vernon and Dudley. Dumbledore loses it again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KingsCross station- no pov</p><p>People were waiting, to board the trains, for work or perhaps maybe even a trip. Women gossiped, men in suits tapping their feet impatiently, checking their pocket watches. Two little girls were skipping, back and forth between columns, an elderly man was reading a newspaper and smoking his pipe.</p><p>It was the holidays, so the station was very busy. Nobody saw the danger, that lurked in the shadows, nobody saw the men in dark red robes. Their faces covered by hoods the Alliance symbol on their fronts, as soon a train arrived and people exited the train, they spread out.</p><p>Unaware of the danger, people bustled about in a mass crowd. They drew their wands, and carefully made sure, to be out of each other's path. Three of them erected a barrier and then all hell broke free. Killing curses and severing curses, flew freely, blood sprayed and people screamed running for the exits they couldn't reach. A few of them even, boarded the train, picking off people as they were found.</p><p>And just as suddenly as it had started, it became deathly quiet. The men disapparated and dropped the barrier, bodies lay strewn about blood dripped from the walls. Not a single person survived...</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Gellert's Pov</p><p>Gustav had just left, after reporting to him, that it was done. He'd just gotten out of prison, he needed to send dear Albie, a message that he couldn't ignore him. He tented his fingers pondering his next move, the current dark lord was nowhere to be found. He'd been spending a lot of time as Amelia, many of the Ministry employees, think that Albus is nuts. No, activity whatsoever... just a missing dark lord, and an old man many thought senile.</p><p>That's not to say he hadn't, met a few of Albus's sycophants, he'd met plenty of those. Gellert had to admit Albie had covered his ass quite well. Hardly any information, about himself was in the, Ministry's archives. The Ministry seemed to be divided into groups, those who support Albus, the death eaters hidden about, the neutral, and the idiots who seemed to think Fudge was a good horse to back.</p><p>It wouldn't be hard to cause chaos here, that place was a powder keg waiting to blow. How Britain was still standing, was an absolute mystery to Gellert, this kind of dysfunctionality shouldn't even work. No matter Albie will remember him soon enough, for now, he needed to find out who else was playing with Albus. If it wasn't Voldemort, then who knew all of Albie's, dirty little secrets? The problem was that Albus, was too arrogant, believing himself untouchable.</p><p>He'd been that way as well, except for, he'd learned from his mistakes. Prison tended to do that to a person, make them think about, why they were there. And how it all could've been avoided, he never should've made that pact with Albus. Then he'd be dead and nothing would've stopped Gellert, brought down by love of all things. Completely ridiculous he sneered.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry was currently setting the altar, back up so that he could, have a little fun with duddikins and the whale. There was a sense, of lightness after, he'd dealt with Petunia. It was hard to explain, but the feeling had been, very close to relief and happiness. She couldn't hurt him anymore, nor could she, spread her hate around. He hoped his mother, was giving her hell, for everything she'd done to him. Upon bringing Petunia's lifeless body back, into the dungeons this morning, Dudley had fainted and Vernon grew pale before turning, his usual reddish-purple.</p><p>Vernon threw his body, against the bars reaching, and struggling against the bars. Harry smirked, as he simply froze Vernon, and hauled Dudley out. Harry revived Dudley, he blinked his eyes open slowly, not quite sure where he was. Dudley tried to move his hands, and started panicking, when his hands and arms wouldn't move. His eyes finally landed on a smirking Harry.</p><p>"You, I knew you were bad! How could you do that to mum? You really are a freak!" Dudley shouted, he looked at Harry, the smirk never came off of Harry's face. Harry merely walked closer to him.</p><p>"No, Dudley if anyone here is freakish, it's you and your family!" Harry said, Dudley flushed red, Harry glared at him and started again.</p><p>"You walk around, thinking you are better, than everybody else. Roaming around, the neighborhood, bullying innocent kids. So Duddikins why did you do that?" Harry asked, he was curious to see if, there actually was a reason why. Harry doubted it, Dudley wasn't a deep person, he was about as shallow as a kiddy pool.</p><p>"Why does there have to be a reason?" Dudley spat, disgust on his face. Harry looked through, Dudley's mind, not finding anything useful. So he really was, a bully just to, be a bully. That was just sad and pathetic, on levels Harry, didn't want to think about.</p><p>He'd called Harry a freak, but at least he didn't get off, on hurting people weaker than him. Everything Harry did, in regards to his revenge was a business transaction, it was all personal. A grin spread across his face, as Dudley cringed at the sight. Dudley had loved playing, 'Harry Hunt' with, his disgusting friends. Well, let the punishment fit, the crime so to speak.</p><p>"Death!" Harry said, he appeared behind Harry, who merely turned around while Dudley jerked back.</p><p>"Little master I see that you are playing well with others." Death said, sarcasm heavy in his voice, Harry snorted.</p><p>"I need a maze for Dudley, but like the altar. So he won't die, but it'll amuse me all the same, he used to chase me around. Let's find out just how he likes being the helpless prey." Harry said, as tiny notes of suppressed anger showed in his voice, Death lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do you think, I just have random things, that you want laying around all the time?" Death asked. Sarcastically, Harry gave him an imperious look, before Death sighed.</p><p>"Yes, I do have something similar, but it's not mine. It's an ancient replica that is similar, to the one the minotaur, was held in. It's Greek in origin and... well it can be cleaned and booby-trapped." Death said, his shoulders slumping, Harry grinned.</p><p>"Super I think Duddikins, could use some exercise. We make him unkillable and if something eats him, well that's twice the fun." Harry said, with a grin, Death simply looked at him.</p><p>"Oh, little master nothing you ask for surprises me anymore." Death said, Harry gave him the most innocent look, he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dumbledore's pov</p><p>Albus sat at his desk, he was exhausted he'd, just finished getting rid of the bodies. Most didn't know it, but Hogwart's grounds had been, used many times over as a battleground. Thousands of dead wizards, goblins, centaurs, even a few dragons were buried right under their feet. Hogwarts was a historic school, but few knew of its bloody history.</p><p>Two more bodies, wouldn't make a difference, in the grand scheme of things. But Hogwarts, had fought him every step of the way, she'd stopped the staircases from moving. Moved various corridors to other areas, so he would get lost in unused sections. Eventually, he'd found the ward stones, and buried them in the dirt there.</p><p>As if that wasn't annoying enough, the castle continued to rebel, as he made his way back to McGonagall. He still needed to tinker with her memory of this morning. He'd even gotten his foot caught in practically every stair, he was headmaster dammit!</p><p>This pile of rocks, was supposed to be loyal to him, and do everything he told it to. Once he'd made it to McGonagall's rooms, the castle refused to let her wards down, so that he could get to her again. At the time Albus had deemed the bodies more important, and had simply, taken her to her quarters. Thank Merlin she wouldn't, be capable of waking on her own, or he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Even after finishing with her memories, he had to go back to the great hall.</p><p>The house-elves had rebelled, and refused to clean up, the pooled blood. In the end, Albus had cleaned it himself, and thank Merlin it was the weekend and a holiday. Everyone had slept in, Minerva and himself, were the only early risers. But that was way too close, had it been any other day, he wouldn't have been able to cover it up. Albus didn't need two more bodies connected to him, it was bad enough that he'd had, to shelve his plans for Potter and Riddle.</p><p>Gellert himself was the main threat, he knew far too much about him. And those blasted ghosts he'd found nothing, as to why they, were haunting him. Nobody else could, see or hear them, but he could and if anyone heard what they said to him... it would be bad. He'd have to find Gellert first before he could fight back, otherwise, he was just left to sit and wait. His thoughts were interrupted by the floo going off. Tonks tripped out of the grate her hair was purple today.</p><p>"Miss Tonks, why are you here?" He said, his eyebrow rose.</p><p>"It's awful there was a massacre at Kingscross station the muggle half." She said, as she got up off the floor.</p><p>"WHEN!" He shouted.</p><p>"Early this morning around four or five am." She replied, in confusion, he paled.</p><p>"Was there anything special about the scene?" He asked.</p><p>"Umm, I'm not sure..." She trailed off, as he grabbed her arms, and shook her.</p><p>"Remember harder dammit!" He shouted, her eyes went wide.</p><p>"The wall... the wall!" She said, shock evident in her demeanor.</p><p>"What about the wall Tonks? I need to know!" Albus said, angrily, she looked at him with shock and a little fear.</p><p>"The wall there was a message in blood, 'It said for the greater good. Did you miss me Albie?'." Tonks said, he backed away from her, he paced back and forth eyes wild.</p><p>"What does that mean exactly?" She asked, tentatively, he turned to her as if, remembering her presence.</p><p>"You stupid girl we have two dark lords to fight now. Just count yourself, lucky that, Voldemort hasn't surfaced yet." He shouted, before he started pacing again and mumbling. Tonks didn't bother him again, and backed out, of his office door.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>This was awesome, Death really did make, the best dad in the world. Harry was spoiled and he loved every second of it, Death had set up this maze that existed, through a dimensional pocket space. They literally floated over it, with Harry snuggled into Death's arms.</p><p>The creatures and other traps were wicked! He'd decided to do both Dudley and Vernon, this way there would be mental trauma too. They were back in the real world, as Death had insisted he ate before, spending hours torturing the last of his family. Harry was still cuddled up on Death's lap talking quietly.</p><p>"Wow, someone looks comfortable." He looked up to see Sirius come in.</p><p>"I am how is Remy doing?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Not too bad, he's sorta been how do I put it, going at it with Dante. And I don't mean in a sexy way either, Dante doesn't know Remus like we do. He just went for the throat, so to speak, and started up about Moony. Man, I thought I didn't have any tact." Sirius said, Harry snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, he just met him. Talking about Moony is not something Remus wants to talk about. And on top of that, Dante did it on his own, he didn't have you or me there. Of course, Remus is going to react badly to him sticking his nose in." Harry said.</p><p>They ate in relative quietness, everyone else seemed to be out, or not sociable right at the moment. That didn't damper Harry's mood in the slightest, Death followed him, after breakfast. Dudley and Vernon were already waiting near the maze. Death floated them just high enough, to have the entire view, of the maze. They couldn't die in it, but they would end up back at the entrance, if they sustained too much damage.</p><p>Death released the binds on the two of them. They looked around confused as to where, they were since the maze, was in a dimensional pocket. There was no sky, no wind, and the only water was in the maze. Harry watched curiously, waiting for them to reach, the first set of obstacles. It was a large row, from side to side, of barbed wire.</p><p>It was too tall to walk over, but impossible to go through, without cutting yourself everywhere. Harry watched them try to turn around,  but neither of them found a way out. The walls were simply too tall to scale.</p><p>The two of them decided to stay where they were instead of going through the wire. That didn't sit right with Harry though, he wanted blood and pain. All the times they beat him, every scar, he wanted them to feel helpless, worthless even. He'd had Death look through Vernon's mind, the only reason for his behavior.</p><p>Was an extreme dislike for all things different. For everything that didn't fit, into his perfect cookie-cutter, white picket fence life. And that disgusted Harry more than anything, at least Petunia was a jealous bitch.</p><p>But Dudley and Vernon, were like this by choice and refused to believe, they were wrong for their beliefs. These two were pathetic in every way, Death had told him what Dudley, had been up to when he caught him. So he decided to have Death, summon a Cerberus, to walk up behind them.</p><p>It started to growl and the two turned around, their faces paled with wide terrified eyes. With nowhere else to go and nowhere to hide, they ran for the wiring, as the Cerberus snapped its jaws. It barely missed, the two of them as they tried to delicately move through the wiring. Death stopped the Cerberus from going any further, they rounded a corner and stopped, to catch their breaths.</p><p>They didn't notice that, they weren't alone as an Acromantula, crept down the wall towards them. Dudley saw it first as he let out a shrill scream at seeing the spider. The look of terror on Vernon's face, would bring Harry comfort for years to come. They took off running, as the spider chased them into an open space, with a pool of inky black water. The fools ran into the water up to their ankles, thinking the spider wouldn't follow, and it didn't.</p><p>But they forgot that they were bleeding, blue scaled arms dragged them down into the water. Merpeople struggled and clawed at their bodies, until one of them started stabbing at, Dudley and Vernon with a spear. The pain made them lose the last air in their lungs, they started choking and gasping as their bodies drown. Both of them reappeared, at a different location in the maze, to start again.</p><p>They stood in a forested area, the maze walls were still visible, but trees and grass were under their feet. They took a moment to rest, all the while gasping and looking around, for the next horror. Standing Vernon decided to lead them cautiously into the trees, both of them tried to be as quiet as possible, but it wasn't enough. From the shadows of one of the walls, a minotaur emerged hefting a large gold and black double-headed great axe.</p><p>"This time let them die." Harry said, dispassionately, Death nodded as they both watched with bated breath.</p><p>Vernon saw the minotaur and jumped to his right, as the axe came down. A howl broke through the wood as Vernon ran after Dudley, they turned corner after corner. Until they hit a dead end, horror crossed their faces as they turned around shaking. The minotaur stomped into view, axe gripped in its hands, a shadow shifted behind it.</p><p>A tall two-legged creature with grey skin and black fur, its eyes were red and its snout was snarling vicious razor teeth. Spindly long and sharp claws clenched at its sides, a Wendigo. Dudley was brave enough to try and run around the minotaur.</p><p>It dropped the axe, and backhanded him, into a wall before advancing on him. Dudley's crumpled body hit the ground hard with a thud. A scream left his body as, the Minotaur brought his axe down, on Dudley for the final time. Vernon had it much worse, the wendigo didn't even give him an opportunity to run. It tackled him to the ground, as it sunk its teeth into his shoulder, tore into Vernon with it's claws. Blood and viscera coated the ground.</p><p>Harry found the irony rather funny, Vernon had been a glutton, always eating. Now Vernon was the one being eaten. Harry smiled, that feeling of peace coursed through him. This was the closure, he'd needed, from the very beginning. Death took Harry back to the Manor, and dropped Harry into Sirius's lap, still wrapped in Death's cloak.</p><p>"My you are cuddly today any special reason?" Siri asked.</p><p>"No, not particularly." Harry said.</p><p>"Little one don't forget to pack your trunk up tonight. Hogwarts misses you little one." Death said, before he disappeared. Tomorrow was the day Harry, returned to Hogwarts, for the rest of the school year.</p><p>He had to check on the real Ginny, after all, he'd been neglecting her to finish other projects. And that simply wouldn't do. Harry needed to deal with the basilisk and talk to Salazar. But most important of all he had to figure out how to kidnap Snape at the end of the year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, it's starting to get hard to top myself in the most creative death department. Anyway next time: Harry returns to Hogwarts.<br/>Salazar makes a come back.<br/>Ginny seriously needs more torture time.<br/>Remus needs to handle his shit seriously.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbles loses another round with the wraiths. Sirius is beyond frustrated, he is so done with everyone's drama. Remus finally reveals what happened the night he was turned. Harry and company visit Sal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>He'd finished packing last night, currently, he was just sitting in his room thinking. So much had changed, from the original timeline, Death had told him so. But it was still a bit disturbing, to see first hand the changes, wrought by his little murder spree. In the original timeline, Tom had killed Grindelwald.</p><p>It had surprised Harry greatly to find this out. It was a difference, that Harry had thought, wouldn't make a difference. Now Grindelwald, was out hunting Dumbles, and had kidnapped Amelia. Amelia was supposed to be safe, and Amelia was safe for the moment. Or so according to the reaper, charged with her safety, that was.</p><p>Grindelwald might be focused on Dumbledore right now, but Harry had no doubts, that he would resume his previous activities. The recent massacre was proof enough, that he wasn't going to, stop afterwards. And the fact that no Aurors were aware, of what happened until it was far too late, smacked of his influence as Amelia.</p><p>According to Death, a large amount of Aurors, had been dispatched to four separate sites due to reports of suspicious activity. They don't send entire squads for just suspicious activity, no it had supposedly been deatheater activity.</p><p>It was as brilliant, as it was stupid in its simplicity, to make the Ministry literally chase their tails. Grindelwald was using the obvious political, division and using it, to his advantage. Bones had a spot on the Wizengamot, he idly wondered if Grindelwald would use it, to wage war against Dumbles from the inside. </p><p>Harry was torn from his thoughts, by an obviously frustrated Sirius, who came to tell him it was time. Sirius and Death took him to the train platform, yeah they could just drop, him at the school's gates. But then Harry wouldn't, get to catch up with his friends. And he actually liked, the friends, he had now. At least he knew that they weren't using, him like Ron, and Hermione had.</p><p>Harry hugged Siri and Death, before making his way to the train. He was looking forward to returning to his home away from home.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dumbledore's Pov</p><p>Books crashed to the ground, as Lily dodged just out of his reach. She and Arianna had been, annoying him relentlessly today, everywhere he went. Everything Albus did, they were, there to torment him. Even in the blasted shower! They had stolen his shampoo, making him trip, out of the shower to get it back. He'd bruised up his legs to hell and back from that fall.</p><p>Albus had tried to trim his beard a tiny bit, and ended up taking off almost three inches! They had taken his trimming scissors, and cut it unevenly, before dodging out of his reach. He couldn't even get dressed, in peace they kept stealing his robes, and making gagging noises at the colors.</p><p>This time they had stolen the items, off the top of his desk. And replaced them with, large chocolate bunnies, that weirdly resembled, Albus in their faces. How the blast did they even do that? They were ghosts, ghosts can't do magic! Perhaps, the house-elves, were helping them? Could the house-elves even see them? The portraits and other people, weren't able to see them.</p><p>So to say he'd lost his temper was an understatement, he took another swipe at her before tripping, over one of the chairs in front of his desk. They cackled at him, Merlin his back hurt. Before he could get up Lily hovered over him.</p><p>"I can't wait to see you die!" She shouted, and scratched his chest from shoulder to middle. Albus thought he was okay, until the burning started. He touched where she'd, scratched him, and came away with blood. </p><p>His eyes widened in shock they could touch him now! Hurt him! How was that possible? Ghosts couldn't affect the living unless they were poltergeists. The problem was, that not many spells, actually affected ghosts let alone poltergeists! It was maddening that they kept bothering him. He hissed out a pained breath as he rose from the ground. He was going to have to lie to Poppy. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, this was not how, he pictured today going. He had to get rid of them soon, they pissed him off and unnerved him.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Sirius's pov (Warning adult content coming)</p><p>"I don't want to keep arguing with you about this! Why can't you just accept that I don't want to!" Remus yelled. Sirius rubbed his temples Dante decided to try again. And now Azrael and Regulus were standing next to him. Sirius was so sick of hearing the same shit. It had almost become a daily thing!</p><p>"It's not that bad your wolf is a part of you." Dante said he was surprisingly calm.</p><p>"Has it ever occurred to you, that I might be scared!" Silence reigned after Remus's quiet reply.</p><p>"There's nothing..." Dante started, but Sirius interrupted him.</p><p>"Enough!" Sirius shouted, he couldn't take another day of this. They all looked at him their eyes wide. He turned to Dante first.</p><p>"You need to stop, he is obviously upset. Yes, he needs to be pushed, but you have to draw the line somewhere. You don't even know Remus, instead of yelling at him. You should be, asking him why he feels, the way he does." Sirius said, and he then turned around to Remus.</p><p>"And you need help Rem, that shit was killing you. Worse yet it made Moony, hurt you, every full moon. If you really care about Harry, and the rest of us, then you need to fix this. Because I won't let Harry, watch you die slowly, because you were too stubborn to do it. You have a chance to be happy, here Rem don't throw it away. If bonding with Moony means you get to stay with us, then it's not a choice, its a necessity." Sirius said, trying to soften his anger a bit, Remus just looked at him. But Sirius wasn't done yet, he rounded on Regulus next.</p><p>"And you, what the hell is wrong with you? You're smarter than this Reg, why do you think you, don't deserve to be happy? Just because your not normal, anymore doesn't mean, that life isn't worth living. Reapers might not have mates, but werewolves do. And once Remus actually, bonds with Moony, he'll recognize you the way Dante did. You have two people, right here, that want to be with you. If you didn't want to live, you should've just stayed dead. I know that sounds bad, but living with no hope and fooling yourself, into believing you have no future. What kind of life is that? Your trying to take the cowards way out. You died a hero, you have a second chance, at everything. You are so lucky don't waste it." Sirius said, and finally, he turned to Azrael.</p><p>"When was the last damn time we had sex? I know your job is super crazy, but I need, more than cuddles! Stop being interested in their drama, I only get so much time with you, as is. And you are more, concerned with, these three idiots!" Sirius shouted, he grabbed onto the collar of Azrael's shirt.</p><p>"Sex now! Before I start strangling stupid people!" Sirius demanded, Everyone just kept staring at him, as he dragged Azrael, out of the room. Seriously it was like, living in a really bad, muggle soap opera. It was really bad when, he was the most stable and responsible, adult in any given situation. Sirius didn't even know where, he was going right now, so he just pulled Azrael into a random room. It was a sitting room with two leather chairs, a large rug, and books lining the walls.</p><p>He was so done waiting, he shoved Azrael against the door, kissing him hard. Sirius broke away and ripped at Azrael's shirt. Buttons flew off, Sirius wanted skin now dammit! He kissed Azrael again, pulling him back further into the room. Sirius missed the rug, however, and they overbalanced and fell. He landed on top of Azrael and laughed. Azrael brought his hand up, to caress his jaw, looking Sirius in the eyes.</p><p>"My Star you know that I love you right?" Azrael asked.</p><p>"Of course I know that, recently even though, you've been close. You just felt so far away, and even though, I knew you were busy. I just felt like, I was being selfish wanting you, with me. People need to die, I can't keep you from that." Sirius said, eyes closed face sad.</p><p>"No, you aren't being selfish Sirius. Its been a very long time, since I've had any, kind of relationship with anyone. I'm not used to going, to an actual home and having someone, wait up on me. I'm not used, to people missing me, and wanting to be near me. People find my magic and my presence unsettling. I promise, that I will try to be, here for you more often. " Azrael said, Sirius couldn't help the slight jealousy, that rose at the mention of other people.</p><p>But he had to concede, that Death was crazy old, not that his age showed. But the promise of more, time together did warm him up, a little more.</p><p>"Good, cause I shouldn't have to turn crazy, and kidnap my boyfriend for sex. That's just wrong on so many levels." Sirius said, as he leaned down and kissed him again. This time a little softer. He felt a small amount, of magic and knew their clothes, had disappeared. Azrael pulled away.</p><p>"What no magic lube?" Sirius teased, Azrael leveled him with a smoldering look.</p><p>"And If I said, I wanted you to sit on my face, and let me tongue you open instead." Azrael said, Sirius looked at him face hot.</p><p>"Don't worry about smothering me, don't need to breathe to live." Azrael said, with a wink, good Merlin. Sirius yelped in surprise as Azrael, turned him around to face his feet, gripped his hips and spread his legs apart. Another bit of magic, undoubtedly to clean him up, before a tongue started licking just behind his balls. And slowly trailed a wet path down, as he felt a nose, part his cheeks.</p><p>Sirius let out an involuntary gasp, as a slippery tongue poked at his hole. His hips moved a little trying not wiggle too much. The hands on his hips tightened slightly harder, and pulled his hips all the way down. Sirius bit his lip and finally relented, grasping himself, he summoned a lube bottle and lathered himself up. Tightening his own hand, he used short fast strokes, he felt hot so close... Until he felt Azrael's magic coat his cock and tighten. Sirius groaned... really????</p><p>"Magic cock ring really?" Sirius said, giving Azrael an annoyed look, his hips moved up slightly.</p><p>"Of course did you really, think I'd let you, cum that quick? No, my Star you wanted to be fucked. It defeats the purpose of spending, more time together, if you just cum love." Azrael said, laughing at Sirius's disgruntled face, dammit. A smack to Sirius's right cheek made him, moan and shift his hips forward. Azrael chuckled, and dropped his hands from Sirius's hips. Sirius shifted till, he was facing Azrael again, and crawled on top of him. Azrael fumbled around for the tube of lube, Sirius grabbed his hand.</p><p>"What makes you think I want lube, maybe I want to feel the burn, maybe I want to feel the ache afterwards." Sirius said, e looked Azrael in the eyes never breaking contact. As he grasped Azrael's length, lined it up, and slowly sank down. His hips shifted inch by inch, until his ass hit pelvis.</p><p>Sirius bit his lip, as he adjusted to the feel, hands came up to hold his hips. He was so going to have a bruise tomorrow, and he'd love every minute, of it until they vanished. Sirius braced himself and slowly moved, up before taking, a slow grind down. If he couldn't cum until Azrael did, he'd make it sweet torture. Sirius tightened his grip on Azrael, and went as slow as possible.</p><p>"Fair enough, little Star." He chuckled, before gripping Sirius's hips hard, and thrusting up at a faster pace. Oh, thank Merlin... wait he stopped?? Azrael locked Sirius's legs under his arms, and rolled them, over pinning Sirius down.</p><p>Azrael pulled his hair back before kissing him, before burying his face into his neck. And nipping down Sirius's collar bone, while thrusting, his hips. A few thrusts later Azrael bit into his shoulder, he felt the magic on his cock snap, as they both came together.</p><p>They breathed heavily as Azrael collapse on top of him, Sirius dropped his legs and wiggled off of, Azrael's cock before cuddling him close. Not caring that they both had cum spread out all over their stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Regulus's Pov (just after Sirius and Death left)</p><p>After Sirius had taken Death, out they sat in silence, not sure how to feel. Regulus knew, that his brother, was right it was stupid to be afraid to live again.</p><p>"Are you really scared of being alive?" Remus asked, his green eyes regarding him.</p><p>"Are you really scared of your wolf?" Regulus countered, feeling oddly defensive. Hurt shone, in those green eyes, before Remus became silent again. Regulus sighed, dammit now he felt bad.</p><p>"Yeah, I am because everything that I was, was so horrifically stolen from me. So yeah, I'm afraid of getting attached to people again. Afraid of trusting people again." Regulus said, not looking at the other two.</p><p>"But that's crazy!" Remus said.</p><p>"Just about as crazy as being afraid of yourself, and make no mistake your wolf is apart of you." Regulus retorted, Remus fell silent again.</p><p>"I'm sorry I kept pushing you Remus, I just wanted you to get better. Without your wolf, you can't properly recognize, us as your mates. I've been looking, for you both for so long, I got frustrated." Dante rasped, speaking for the first time. Remus seemed to be fighting with himself, about something, as his expression kept changing.</p><p>"The night I was bitten by Greyback, might as well have been the day that I died, at least to my father. He worked at the creature regulations branch in the ministry. His opinions about creatures were, bad to say the least. Greyback took offense to something he said or did, and the following full moon he came for me. I had been careless, I'd forgotten what night it was and, snuck outside to eat peaches off my favorite peach tree. We had three of them lining my mother's garden. I had brought a book out to read and enjoy the night air. I'd done it hundreds of times before and never got caught." Remus stopped, his voice wavered.</p><p>"I didn't see him standing there, hidden in the forest line, he must've turned nearby. I didn't see him until it was too late, he ripped into my shoulder, biting to the bone. My screams woke my parents up. And my father used a slashing hex, that cut open Greyback's back and shoulder, his blood splattered all over me. He ran off, my mother tried to reach me, but my father held her back. He pulled her into the house, leaving me out there, bleeding and crying on the ground." A sob ripped out of Remus's throat.</p><p>"My father came back for me, but his eyes were cold, he wouldn't even touch me. He used a water spell to rinse off, the blood before, levitating me into the house. Inside my mom tried, to come closer, and he yelled at her not to. He just took me to my room, and left me there, he didn't even bother to heal me. I passed out from the pain, only to wake up two days later, my mother was washing me with a cloth. That was when she told me, that I'd be a werewolf, for the rest of my life." Remus stopped and breathed, Dante, reached his hand out to tentatively grasp Remus's.</p><p>"If it hurts, we can talk about it more later, don't push yourself too far." Dante said, Regulus nodded in affirmation. He thought his mother was a complete monster, as it turned out Remus's father was far worse.</p><p>"No, I have to do it now or I might never, get up the courage to tell it again. My parents never seemed to fight about anything until my accident. Late at night when, they thought I was asleep, they'd start fighting. My mother thought, he was being too cold, and how could he treat me that way. He said that she was too soft, that I wasn't their son anymore, that I was a monster now. And about how embarrassed, he was at work now, because of me. My father hardly ever talked to me again after that. When he did look at me it was with loathing, I honestly think my parents, might have stayed together because of me. They were on completely, opposite sides, about my condition." Remus said, his shoulders trembled, as he tried to hold back tears.</p><p>Merlin, Regulus could definitely sympathize with that, no wonder Remus had such an intense hatred for his wolf. As a child, you learn practically everything from your parents, right down to their beliefs. To find out that Remus's parents couldn't, even agree on the proper treatment of their son. Well, Dumbledore had an easy time reinforcing Remus's hate for his wolf. Making it all the easier, for him to manipulate, Remus for his own purposes.</p><p>It explained why Remus, didn't want to, confront the issue. He'd been told practically, his whole life that he was a monster, he'd only been six or seven years old. The damage, mentally speaking, can be extreme at that age. When the child is still developing personality, and learning self-confidence. Then some guy out of the blue shows up, and challenges everything, you think you know. Well, Remus's pain and confusion about everything, was understandable.</p><p>"That's awful! Greyback didn't come back, to mentor you, into the pack as he should've did he?" Dante asked, Remus just shook his head. Remus looked miserable and rung out, he didn't know, what to make of all this. But Regulus did know that, he owed it to himself, and Remus to try this crazy three-way. They just had to take care, of the wolf shaped gap, between them. They were silent, for what seemed like, forever before Remus spoke.</p><p>"What's it like? I mean when you turn." Remus asked, voice quite.</p><p>"Its almost like, how some wizards are Animagus, it's a smooth transition from wolf to man. No pain, or bone-cracking, and that isn't just because I'm a blood-born. Fully merged werewolves, have smooth, transformations too. Our wolves look, like oversized Timberwolves, while yours looked sickly and a little deformed. When I turn, me and my wolf are one, his thoughts and mine coexist. So I never have to worry, about hurting anyone, I keep my mind the whole time." Dante replied, as he had one of Remus's hands cupped in his large hands. Dante rubbed at the top of Remus's hand, the sly wolf was doing a good job listening, and comforting Remus. Remus looked up, from his thoughts, and stared straight into Dante's eyes. Determination slowly came into Remus's eyes.</p><p>"What do I have to do?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Remus you don't, have to push yourself, I'm just happy we got his far." Dante said.</p><p>"You don't understand, Sirius was serious, if I don't I might not get to see my cub. Harry might not be my son biologically, but he's mine. I wasn't here for him before, believing Dumbledore was, taking care of him. I let Harry down, I wasn't there for him, and they hurt him." Remus said, his voice low.</p><p>"So then what does Remus have to do exactly?" Regulus asked.</p><p>"It's very similar to Occlumency or Animagus training, he'll need to spend a lot of time meditating. But instead of protecting his mind, he's going to find Moony in his mindscape. If Remus can convince, Moony to forgive him then his magic, will do the rest and bind them permanently." Dante replied.</p><p>"Is it going to hurt?" Remus asked.</p><p>"I can't say with certainty that it will be painless. You have to convince Moony to merge with you, however given your history Moony might be hostile. And any wounds he gives you will happen for real, so if he attacks you don't let him, have an opening for your neck. Since Moony is apart of you all wounds, inflicted will be, manifested by your magic." Dante said.</p><p>"Oh, simple they say, except you know I can still maybe die from it." Remus said sarcastically, Regulus sighed three steps forward and five steps back, but progress was progress.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Everything had been relatively, normal as far as the welcome back feast. The only thing that had caught his interest, was Dumbledore who winced, every so often when he moved. His eyes kept watching for something unseen, Harry hid a grin behind his hand. Death did say, he made the potion lacing Dumbles's, lemon drops more potent. Apparently the wraiths, could now touch the old goat, instead of just taunting him.</p><p>Harry had been keeping watch over all the papers, there was no mention about, Aberforth or Hestia's bodies being found. He did see brief small articles that, listed them as missing, however. So the goat must've, discovered the bodies alone, and disposed of them. Death would know for sure, but it was obvious that he had. Or Rita would've crucified, Dumbledore all over the front headlines.</p><p>That being said he'd just finished, saying hello to Ginny, Harry had left her neglected while he was on holiday. He'd made sure that she missed him, her screams had made, him very happy. The golem had followed him, and the others down, into the chamber. The golem had watched, dispassionately as her life model, was tortured. Harry needed to reassign orders, to it, every so often. He'd left both of the Ginny's with the twins and Luna.</p><p>Blaise was with him, he walked a wide berth, around the still frozen basilisk. Harry merely smiled, in amusement at his antics. When Death did something, he didn't half-ass it by any means. That being said, the basilisk wouldn't awaken, until he wanted it to. They stepped into Sal's study, and lit the torches, Sal himself was dozing in his chair.</p><p>"Evening Sal." Blaise said. Sal's eyes popped open and looked about before stopping on them.</p><p>"Harry your back and with your little friend." Sal said.</p><p>"Yeah, I was hoping you'd be willing to teach us. We need all the help we can get in preparation for Dumbledore. The school doesn't even offer dueling classes anymore!" Harry said.</p><p>"Well that's just outrageous! How are any of you expected to protect yourselves? How are you supposed to take your exams! This is not the Hogwarts we founded." Sal said, seemingly shocked. So Tom hadn't told him about the state of the teaching curriculum. Either that or Tom hadn't bothered, to check the previous school records. Since Dumbledore took over, many classes had, been discontinued.</p><p>Conjuring, Advanced Runes, Spell crafting, Rituals, Elemental magics, Heir-ship classes, Dueling, Advanced Defense, Experimental Potions, Experimental magic, they had at one point even had a Necromancy class. So many useful classes and Dumbledore, stopped every one of them, and that was just the classes he'd been aware of! He'd bet money there were, more that haven't, been around since before Tom went to school!</p><p>It was ridiculous! Not only that research, at the Ministry records, procured even more of Dumbledore's treachery. Many of the laws restricting creatures, had been proposed by him, and had passed. As well as many of the restrictions on dark magic. Dumbledore would propose them, and have one of his lackeys, bring it to vote so that his name would remain clean.</p><p>He'd also looked at the records, for creature attacks for, the last hundred- fifty years. A hundred-fifty years ago, creature attacks had been incredibly rare, with numbers of one to as high as five people a year!</p><p>The years that followed had also seen low numbers, but as soon as the creature restricts from the past and Dumbledore. Those numbers had gone, into the, hundreds! As more restrictions were added, the more the numbers grew, Harry wondered how no one noticed this trend.</p><p>"Yes, you all need my help then?" Sal asked.</p><p>"Yeah if you don't mind." Harry replied.</p><p>"In the basilisks nesting area, one of the walls has a small snake statuette. Hiss at it and it will open up to a training room, I have a portrait in their as well. I will teach you a spell that can only be used on portraits. It works sort of like astral projection. It will grant me a temporary ghost-like form, it will be more beneficial if I can watch your spell work. And help you improve." Sal said.</p><p>"Alright I will, go get the others, then we'll see you soon." Harry said, with that, they made their way back into the antechamber. The sight that greeted them was well, one hundred percent Luna. The twins had apparently allowed Luna a turn at Ginny, she was currently sitting on top of Ginny's prone body. Her hands were bloody, as she was using what, appeared to be a set of butterfly knives. The handles were black, the sharp blades were a metallic dark blue, she was currently cutting off fingers.</p><p>That wasn't the disturbing part, if you could believe it. No, the disturbing part was that Luna was giggling, rather creepily while doing so. Like the ones, you hear in certain horror movies, or in your nightmares perhaps. Her screams echoed, throughout the chamber, as Luna moved on to cutting off chunks of skin.</p><p>"Luna love, I know you are enjoying, yourself but Sal wants to train us a bit." Harry said, Luna looked up and smiled at Harry dreamily.</p><p>"Of course the Nargles told me we'd be seeing Salazar soon." Luna said, George helped her down from the altar, as Fred reset the runes and healed Ginny up. Harry led them back through, the basilisk's nest as they split up, wands lit with Lumos looking for the statuette. Fred found it hidden, dangerously close, to the basilisk's sleeping area. Harry went over and hissed, a simple 'open'. And watched as the pedestaled statue sunk into the floor, and the wall behind started, moving similar to Diagon alley's entrance.</p><p>Harry sent a mild, Incendio at the nearest torch, as it lit up a small portion of the room. Blaise moved backwards into George's, arms as a figure became illuminated, in front of them. Harry lit more torches and let out an amused laugh, as training dummies stood immobilized, in a row directly across from the door. Salazar was standing arms crossed, in a portrait overlooking the room, smirking in Blaise's direction.</p><p>"Glad to see you made it, I was starting to wonder." Salazar said, as he took notice of Luna who still had blood, on her and was sandwiched in-between the twins.</p><p>"Well, welcome to my chamber, my lady. Was that you causing, that awful girl to scream?" Salazar asked, Luna giggled again at Sal.</p><p>"Well, of course, it was me. I wanted to serenade Harry, with the screams of one, of his betrayers." Luna said, twisting a strand of her blond hair, around a bloody finger.</p><p>"Yes, little moon is rather protective of me?? Her motives are her own, she sort of reminds me of Tinkerbell, but you know a torture-murder version." Harry said, offhandedly, everyone looked at him.</p><p>"Tinkerbell is a fictional character from a muggle Disney movie. She's a little blond pixie, and well Luna kind of fits the description. You would totally agree if you'd seen it. I got to see it when Dudley watched it. He used to be obsessed with that movie, we watched it everytime we were at Mrs. Figg's. The most ironic part is, Dudley's whole family hates magic, but he loved watching a movie about it." Harry said, it was true put her in a green dress, do her hair up, they would look quite similar.</p><p>"Anyway, the best way I can help you would be, to have a temporary apparition form. You simply, rotate your wand in a circular arc while pointing at my portrait, and say 'Effigies Illa Renovetur'. I know it's a mouth full, but most older spells, had long incantations." Sal said. It took two tries from Harry before, a mist started flowing from the portrait, Sal's image started to evaporate. The mist gathered and formed Salazar's body until he resembled an average ghost.</p><p>"Excellent job, Harry now we need to fix up this room, so that you can properly use it. If it wasn't for the preservation charms these would be rotted out." Salazar said. And so it started, Sal taught them how to repair the dummies, and how to animate them for practice. They spent a good amount of time, talking about what, each of them knew.</p><p>And while Harry was, more knowledgeable than the others, he still participated in some of the standard spells. Sal was trying to explain, to the others that everyone, was capable of wandless magic. Salazar was instructing them, on the best methods to, achieve easier success. Harry himself wished, that he'd had Salazar, when he was learning to harness his magic wandlessly.</p><p>It would've saved him a lot of time, they were relearning somethings, while also learning new things they'd never heard before. Like how all of the founders, had been considered mages, which were the most powerful class of wizards. When they said they had never heard, of such a thing, Sal had sworn to educate them even more. Mages had the ability to channel, their magic into any weapon and use it for battle. Sal said that Godric used his sword, Rowena had been an archer, Helga used Ear Daggers, and Sal himself used a quarterstaff.</p><p>Sal told them of the early years, when Hogwarts, had been a fortress rather than a school. How they had protected, their magical brethren. And how things had changed, in their time, to be safe enough for children to attend. Most of what they learned that night was history, but they learned none the less. And Harry couldn't wait until, the others were close enough, to him in knowledge if not ability.</p><p>So just after 2 am they all snuck back to their dorms, Harry had stayed behind to instruct, the golem and question it. As it turned out Dumbledore had taken her to several locations. Some of them were people's houses, and some were of sites linked to Tom.</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes, why was Dumbledore bringing Ginny, to places Tom would've hidden something? Was Ginny the back up to him? That didn't even make sense! Or was it because if the goat failed, to convince Harry to participate, that he'd hope Ginny would seduce him into it? That wouldn't even come close to working, but Dumbles wouldn't know that. Either way, he instructed it to continue to please her father and to remember as much as she could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everybody, I need to refresh my fanfic notes. I take notes so I know what I've done without reading through the whole thing again. It's been quite a few chapters since I updated it. So it might be a few days before I start another chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We had a small time skip as Harry leaves for the summer. Harry also kidnaps someone. And reveals the truth to said someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I time skipped to Harry's summer break, I felt like I'd dragged 2nd year on a bit too much. But Harry's summer is going to be very busy so...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Time flowed rather quickly between classes, friends, and Sal's training that it was now the end of the year. Dumbledore had spent, too much time running down leads and looking through muggle accident, reports looking for any signs of Gellert. Dumbledore had also been, visiting more locations where Horcruxes, had been hidden previously. Golem Ginny had told him, how Dumbledore had gone off on a rant, about how it wasn't possible for them to be gone.</p><p>The mystery houses, he'd taken Ginny along to, had been potential Order recruits. As for their training with Sal, it was amazing. Sal had been helping them with their wand movements, posture, and even their pronunciation. The others were also capable, of doing wandless spells, for up to the fourth-year curriculum. Sal had even personally, taught Luna more creative ways, to use her butterfly knives.</p><p>Harry was brought out of his thoughts, as Hedwig hooted at him, from the window. She had gotten so big she couldn't nest in his drawer anymore. After spending time with, the school owls, had learned to hunt for herself. He was so proud of his baby girl! Her feathers were now entirely white.</p><p>"Hello, baby girl are you excited to return home, see your pals Charon and Dust." Harry asked, she nipped at his fingers and hooted happily at him. Harry chuckled, picturing how disgruntled, Charon would be to have her back. Charon was still resisting his girl's charms, he still glared at her, and had taken to going out on flying trips to get away. At the time Hedwig hadn't flown too well just yet.</p><p>She'd still been, getting used to it, and hadn't dared to fly after him. It could just be Harry, but either Hedwig didn't like it when other birds didn't like her, or she had a little birdy crush on him. He wasn't an expert by any means, but she was trying way too hard, to get Charon's attention.</p><p>"Why don't you start flying for the manor, I will see you there in a few days." Harry said, she butted her head against his hand, before turning and taking flight again. Hedwig as a bird would take at least a few days for flight. Up until he'd come back, to Hogwarts from Christmas/Yule break, he hadn't sent her out on deliveries.</p><p>Harry always used, the school owls or called Death. He didn't know how, or at what age, the owls were taught to send post. Maybe next year he'd let her take the post, for now, her test was to see how long it would take her to get home.</p><p>Harry already had his things, packed up and ready to go, he was just missing one thing though. A very grumpy potion's master, was what Harry needed, he had a dark lord to glue back together. Severus Snape, just so happened to be the glue, that Harry needed for his jigsaw puzzle. Blaise was just walking back, into the dorm and caught him, on the way out.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Blaise asked, Harry grinned mischievously.</p><p>"Oh, nowhere special, just have to go kidnap someone." Harry said, nonchalantly, Blaise's eyebrow rose.</p><p>"Do I even want to know?" Blaise asked, Harry contained a laugh.</p><p>"Probably not." Harry said, Blaise sighed and leaned in, to kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>"Don't get into too much trouble without me. I will see you on the train then?" Blaise asked, Harry hugged him.</p><p>"Yup, I will be done with my kidnapping before the train leaves again." Harry said, giving Blaise a devilish smile. They parted and Harry made his way, out of the commons, and down the halls to the dungeons area. He rounded a corner, until he found the portrait, that hung in place over the potions master's rooms.</p><p>It was of some potioneer that Harry had never heard of, his grey eyes regarded him, his expression blank. Harry moved forward, and touched the frame, letting his magic coat it. The man in the portrait froze, and the door popped open. But Harry didn't step forward, he could see the strands of magic and, the floating runes that made up the wards.</p><p>He could've had Death get him through it, but Harry needed practice. One of the things Sal, taught them was the basics, and value of warding things. While Harry's practical's, were good his, theoretical runes knowledge was up to sixth-year curriculum.</p><p>Harry only just managed, to manipulate the warding, without breaking it to allow him through. He stepped through and settled himself on the couch to wait. Harry wasn't left to wait long, however, as Snape came into the room carrying a stack of books. If he was startled, to see Harry lounging carefree, on his couch he didn't let it show.</p><p>"Potter, how did you get in here?" His voice held a touch of anger.</p><p>"Well, Severus we want you to come to stay with us this summer." Harry replied, grinning at the now scowling professor.</p><p>"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?" Snape asked a sneer came across his face.</p><p>"Death." Harry said, Death appeared just behind Snape as if sensing him. Severus turned in surprise, to see Death, looming behind him. Harry snorted, Snape was just lucky Death wasn't wearing, his usual cloak and toting about his scythe.</p><p>"Keep our guest company, while I say goodbye, to the others for the summer." Death nodded, and grabbed Snape's arm before his wand could come out, he fell limply into Death's arms.</p><p>"I will see you soon little master." Death said, and with those parting words, he opened one of his portals before vanishing with Harry's unconscious teacher. Harry, though curious, didn't look around. He'd learned his lesson, in his first life, about snooping in Snape's things.</p><p>In retrospect, Harry had needed to see those memories, he needed his perspective challenged. He needed to see that his father, Dumbledore's fault or no, wasn't perfect. Everyone who talked, about his parents, had nothing but nice things to say. Snape had nothing nice to say about Harry's father, he'd also never given Harry any special treatment.</p><p>He'd be lying, if he said Snape's death, hadn't impacted him. No, Snape's death had haunted his nightmares, and had left him all sorts of guilty. Severus had stuck his neck out, so many times, to save him. In the end, he'd never gotten free, of Voldemort or Dumbledore.</p><p>Not this time, this time Snape was going to live, whether he wanted to or not. Harry was going to free him, from both of them, if not to assuage his guilt. But to do so, in honor of his mother, who would no doubt want him to save Severus.</p><p>He made his way to the great hall to eat lunch before the train.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Regulus's pov</p><p>Regulus walked around, looking for anybody, to talk to out of boredom. Dante and Remus were out in the garden, practicing meditation, for his future encounter with Moony. Sirius had gone out, to do some errands, before he had to pick up Harry.</p><p>Was it too much to ask for some decent company, he cursed under his breath. Regulus had gotten so used, to being around everyone, that he rarely found himself alone anymore.</p><p>He decided to stop in a sitting room, on the second floor, to catch a nap. Regulus opened the door, and immediately his eyebrow twitched, really! Death was sitting there, on a leather sofa drinking tea, with was that??? Snape?? Severus was gagged and bound, sitting on the sofa, Snape himself looked surprised to see Regulus as well.</p><p>"Do I want to know why Severus is in his current situation?" Regulus asked, Death smirked at him.</p><p>"Little master said, that he'll be with us, this summer. I'm merely keeping him company like I was asked to." Death said.</p><p>"And the bindings?" Regulus asked, Death gave him a look.</p><p>"Oh, those are for his safety." Death said, giving Regulus a sinister look. Regulus looked back, at Snape who had turned, silent as he observed him.</p><p>"Maybe I should look after him, we have history and his world, is going to fall apart around him. Can't we at least, make him comfortable, while he waits? I mean he can't escape the property, just let me have his wand. And you can go find Sirius, and cuddle him, until your a little less...feral? Is that I don't...I'm going to stick with feral. You look scary right now, poor Sev is only human." Regulus said, Death looked at Regulus, he came to some kind of decision. Regulus looked at Snape, and watched as dark tendrils of magic, that ensnared the bound man.</p><p>The bindings dissolved, and the gag came out, as Severus coughed. Death tossed the wand to Regulus and strode out. Severus straightened up and stared at Regulus.</p><p>"Your supposed to be dead." Snape said, Regulus was so sick of people saying that to him, yeah he'd died. Moving on was a little hard, when everyone kept reminding Regulus, of the most traumatic night of his life.</p><p>"So people keep telling me, but I'm sitting here now. Proof positive that not everybody stays dead." Regulus said, he poured his own cup of tea, not bothering to add any cream or sugar. He never liked overly sweet tea or coffee, Sirius used to tease him for being weird.</p><p>"Why does Potter want me here, where am I anyway?" Severus asked, watching Regulus, he'd always been a good observer.</p><p>"It might sound a bit crazy, but he wants to help you, Severus. The things he's going to tell you, will undoubtedly confuse you, and it will certainly alter your perspective. If you are leery about trusting him, you can trust me Sev. I wouldn't let anybody here hurt you." Regulus said, sipping at his tea.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov (back on the train same time as Reg pov.)</p><p>"You could come to visit, my family, this summer you know." Blaise said, everyone was sitting in their train car. Harry was currently cuddled up, to Blaise's side his arm wrapped around, Harry while his hand casually sat on Harry's hip.</p><p>"Mmmhm, I know but the sooner we get, Tom back the better. We need everyone, we can get and I like our odds, better with Azrael and Tom. It sets a whole new standard of don't fuck with me, I've got a deity, a dark lord, two werewolves, and multiple reapers, and soon to be one potions master. Plus I still haven't used Luna's present." Harry replied, he briefly glanced around, nobody was actually paying attention to them.</p><p>"Maybe next summer, although your sisters and mother, are just going to love how cute we are together." Harry said, with a chuckle, at the expression of horror that graced Blaise's face.</p><p>"What that didn't occur to you? I mean Pansy and Daphne still coo at us, you seriously think your mother and sisters will be any different." Harry teased.</p><p>"On second thought do you need me this summer?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"As much as I want, to keep you as my personal pillow, it would be the same with Sirius." Harry said, with a laugh, as he got pulled closer and kissed Blaise, and of course Pansy noticed.</p><p>"Aww, so adorable." Pansy said, as the twins started whistling, Harry turned to look at them.</p><p>"You guys are so juvenile, are you going to do that every time?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Wait what do you mean personal pillow?" Blaise asked, sounding affronted.</p><p>"Always, sleep better, with my favorite pillow...you." Harry deadpanned. Awws coursed around them, as Blaise rolled his eyes at them.</p><p>"You guys are all trolls you know that." Harry said.</p><p>"I protest I definitely, smell better than a troll, and look better than one too." Draco said haughtily. Everyone laughed, Draco's vanity was indeed a well-known fact. Harry was surprised, the girls didn't make, more of an effort to protest.</p><p>They drifted back, into quiet conversations, leaving the two of them alone again. It wasn't long after, Harry could spot the train station in the distance, another year gone. And one more year closer to his goals. He just had to strengthen his power base, before he could do anything, other the guerilla tactics he'd been using on Dumbledore so far. And the others, his friends that didn't know, the truth about anything.</p><p>There was only, so long that he could keep, everything under wraps. The biggest question was, whether or not they, would accept and stay with him. Harry had to concede, that just because they might accept it, didn't mean they wanted a part in it.</p><p>Harry said goodbye to the others, as Blaise came with him down to the platform. Harry was surprised to see Death, with Sirius, as he'd specifically said to keep Snape company. Blaise hugged him, and this time, he only kissed Harry's cheek before turning around looking for his mother.</p><p>"Nice." Sirius said, his tone was teasing.</p><p>"Shut up!" Harry said, he knew his cheeks felt hot, didn't mean he wanted to be called out on it dammit. Harry instead turned his attention to Death.</p><p>"I thought you were staying with our guest." Harry said, pointedly.</p><p>"He's with Regulus, besides I was told that I might be scaring him, something about looking feral??" Death replied, making air quotes with his hands, Harry snorted.</p><p>"Oh, you mean that murdery look you get when, you don't get enough Sirius? Yeah, I was a little distracted I didn't notice." Harry said, with a grin. Sirius had a slight dusting, of pink going on. Harry couldn't help it, he had to tease Sirius back dammit. Since Siri, had been so kind, to poke at him so to speak.</p><p>"You should be thrilled Siri! If he gets frustrated from not being around you. Then you must have the greatest ass, in the universe, you know cause he's Death a deity." Harry said, Sirius gave him an indignant squawk. Harry grabbed Sirius's arm and Death's, before they vanished off the platform.</p><p>They landed in the entrance hall, Harry didn't waste any time, and made for the stairs.</p><p>"Wait, who's our guest?" Siri asked.</p><p>"I'm not really sure if you will react well to him. Just let it go Siri, and enjoy your time with Death, remember the best ass in the universe." Harry teased, as he made his way up the stairs, not looking back at Sirius. As Harry heard Death's laugh echo up behind him.</p><p>"He's right you know." Death said, laughing as he gathered, his Star up in his arms.</p><p>Upstairs Harry found the correct sitting room and opened the door. Regulus was sitting just across, the coffee table to the opposite sofa, which held a very grumpy potions master. He sat down, next to Regulus, making himself comfortable before looking at Snape.</p><p>"My you look ever so thrilled to see me, Professor." Harry said, Snape's eyebrow rose.</p><p>"Whatever would make, you think that since, you kidnapped me against my will." Snape replied, snarkily, Harry smiled at his sarcasm.</p><p>"Well, I had to make sure you, were away from Albus Dumbledore. The walls in Hogwarts, have ears and only certain areas, are safe to talk. So I brought you, to my Manor so we can, talk about which sides of the war we are on Severus." Harry said, Snape eyed Harry before, giving him an imperious look.</p><p>"And what do you, think you supposedly, know about anything?" Snape sneered.</p><p>"I know that Dumbledore made you swear an unbreakable vow. I know you asked Voldemort, to spare my mother, at the expense of my life and my fathers. And I know that Albus Dumbledore isn't a good man, he's a monster worse than even Voldemort. I have an offer to make you if your willing to listen." Harry said.</p><p>"How do you know any of that?" Snape asked, Harry was going to answer when Regulus spoke.</p><p>"I told you he would tell you things, and I told you that those things would challenge, your perspective. You should listen with an open mind Sev. Because once Harry puts the jigsaw puzzle back together. Everything will make sense, I can promise you that." Regulus finished, before getting up and leaving the room.</p><p>"Let's get this over with, whatever this is." Snape said, his voice resigned.</p><p>"It's a long story, but like Regulus said, things will make sense. I believe we should start many decades in the past...." Harry said, and so he started he told Severus about Grindelwald and Dumbledore's, ill-fated relationship. About the obsession, the two men had with the Deathly Hollows, an obsession that spawned a war.</p><p>Harry fast forwarded, to Wool's Orphanage, where Tom Riddle grew up during World War II. How Tom's experience in the muggle world, would later influenced his views, and made Tom want to change their world. Harry told him about the day, Dumbledore came to, Tom and told him about magic. And how Dumbledore, would later influence, Horace Slughorn into telling Tom about Horcruxes.</p><p>Dumbledore would later, go on to block every opportunity, for Tom to gain political power. And the final attempt, on Tom's part to do something good, by being a teacher. Once again Dumbledore viciously, took that chance from Tom. Fast forward again, to the year Snape and his parents attended Hogwarts, for the very first time. Harry spoke about his belief as to why James, his friends, Lily, and himself, had been selected to be part of Dumbledore's plan.</p><p>Then Harry told Severus, about the set up, that was Trelawney's interview. That Harry suspected, the prophecy, was a fake. And that it was, no coincidence, that Severus heard said prophecy. After all who has a job interview, in a pub frequented by unsavory people, of ill repute. Harry then told Snape about the events of that fateful Halloween. That Voldemort had indeed kept, his promise by asking, Lily to move aside three times. And Harry spoke of her sacrifice, of the sacrificial magic, that saved his life that night.</p><p>Harry told Snape about his first life, and what happened, the night everyone betrayed him. He finally told Severus, about how he'd unwittingly, become the Master of Death. How in his desperation, Harry ran straight, into Death's arms. He paused for the briefest, of moments before, telling Severus about reliving his life. About his discoveries at Gringotts, and the revelations that followed.</p><p>Harry told Severus, about, Tom's Horcruxes. He followed it up, by telling Severus of the magical bindings, mind-altering spells, and potions. After that Harry told Severus, about his discoveries involving Sirius, Remus, and himself. And how Harry suspected, his parents had been, influenced in the same way. Harry told Severus, about how Regulus died, and who had left him for dead.</p><p>And finally, Harry told Snape how he himself had died out of loyalty, for a man who was the reason Lily was dead. As Harry finished, he looked up to see, Snape was frozen in place. They had talked so long that it was dark outside. Harry moved stretching his legs, as they screamed at him, for sitting so long.</p><p>"Severus...Severus!" Harry said, Snape finally looked at him, like he'd seen something awful. Severus's face was paler than usual. Shock would be the best term, for what Snape looked, like currently.</p><p>"I believe that, Dumbledore found a way to alter, you as well. Over the years, have you ever been injured or unconscious in his presence?" Harry asked, he watched as clever, dark eyes came to a conclusion.</p><p>"After every meeting with Voldemort, and my school years. I eventually, learned how to properly protect my mind " He breathed shakily.</p><p>"I want to offer you a place by my side, Severus. I can take away the dark mark, you can live here with me and the others, away from Dumbledore's reach. You could brew potions for me, and continue your research. No, more teaching brats, you can be a true potion's master again. You would have a job, a safe place to live, and you wouldn't even have to fight anymore. And all I'm asking for in return, is potions, and one singular favor. I will give you some time to think about everything." Harry said, before he got up and stood, next to the door.</p><p>"Oh, and Severus it's ok to wander the house now. Just know, that if you try to leave before you decide, it won't be good for your well being. Just so you know, I'm aware of the life debt, you owed my father. I would rather have you here willingly join us, but I'm not above using it to gain your loyalty. Other than the potions and my one favor, you stand the most to gain from this deal, Severus. I suggest that you take it." Harry said, before he turned back around, and disappeared down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Severus's pov</p><p>He'd been able to keep his composure at the very least. It was a crazy story, a story, with too many accurate facts to be fiction. It explained so much, about Potter actually, and his distant standoffish behavior. The unexplained maturity, that Severus had seen, displayed multiple times. He saw this and chose to sit, back and watch, instead of tormenting Potter. Severus had been surprised, to find out that, Harry understood his message first year.</p><p>Harry's personality was so far removed, from James and even Lily herself, that Severus wasn't sure what to make of Harry.</p><p>But if everything was true, and most of it he knew was, then Severus needed to rethink his alliances. But first, he needed to talk to Regulus, he would be an unbiased source, and could confirm how he'd died. Severus stepped into the corridor, cautiously before, walking down it slowly. He opened a few doors, along the hall. but found them empty. Cursing Severus realized, he should've asked for the names, of the house elves.</p><p>Turning around, he walked down the hall again looking in rooms, until he encountered a staircase. Again Severus moved quietly, and cautiously down the stairs, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Regulus appeared, suddenly from a previously, empty dark corner.</p><p>"He did warn you it would be bad to leave didn't he?" Regulus asked.</p><p>"Harry did mention that, but I wasn't trying to leave, I was looking for you. No wand, no point me spell, kind of have to search the old fashioned way."  Snape said, Reg cracked a half-smile before deliberately, leading them back to the original sitting room.</p><p>"You have questions no doubt." Regulus said.</p><p>"Is it true, what Harry said, about your death?" Severus asked, Regulus's eyes flashed with the briefest amounts of anger, before becoming calm.</p><p>"You mean did, Saint Dumbledore, actually leave me to be eaten alive by Inferi. Yes, he did leave me to die, alone in that hell hole. Harry is right, Dumbledore has been orchestrating, this for quite some time. He's come to the conclusion, that It may have been in an effort, to gain access to the Peverell's secrets. Dumbledore has been obsessed, with the Deathly Hollows, and their powers for a very long time. James and Harry are line descendants, Dumbledore, Harry believes became too impatient waiting for the hundred-year mark." Regulus said.</p><p>"Hundred-year mark?" Snape asked.</p><p>"It's when no heir or lord is named in a family, after a hundred years. The name and family possessions, are given to the nearest living relative, usually a cousin. In this case, it would be the Potters. Now hearing everything, from Harry you now know, that the story of the three brothers was true. What Dumbledore doesn't know, is that in order to be a Master of Death, he would have to be related to the Peverell's to even qualify. It was Death's way of containing, the powers gifted to the brothers and insuring, that few would ever have the right to control him. Dumbledore is fighting, a losing battle Harry can't die now, and Death can see the past and the future. Harry is giving you a way out of it all, he's ensuring your survival. You really are getting, a pretty cushy deal, Sev I suggest you take it." Regulus said, looking Severus in his eyes.</p><p>"That being said, I should take you up to the room Harry, wants to be yours permanently should you accept." Severus sighed, it was going to be a long night, he followed after Regulus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbledore mobilizes the order. We learn somethings about Snape's past, and Harry and Snape talk again this time we find out something interesting. And Remus finally confronts Moony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore pov</p><p>"I need you to go to these locations, each group will take three apiece. Gellert used to go to these places frequently, if you should actually find him, do not engage him in any way. Instead, gather whatever information you are able to get. He is dangerous more so than Voldemort, he will kill you without hesitation. In addition, I need everyone to keep, their ears open for any news, involving the murder of muggles." Albus stopped, that was more than enough for them to know.</p><p>"That being said I have a lot to do, we will have another meeting next week on Thursday." Albus said, wrapping up the meeting. The remaining Order walked out in small groups until only Molly and Ginny remained.</p><p>"Father what of the Horcruxes?" Ginny asked, that had been troubling him for a very long time.</p><p>"I do not know truthfully, they should've been, at the locations I took you. The fact that they are gone, is baffling to me as, Voldemort not surfacing yet. There is no other, explanation as to why, they would vanish." He said, bitterness seeping into his stomach, none of this was supposed to happen.</p><p>He'd planned for years and it was all falling apart. Gellert had to die and when he was gone, he'd get back on track with Harry and Tom.</p><p>"Ladies, if you will excuse me, I need to take a trip to Azkaban. I need to be sure, that the incarcerated death eaters, are where they are supposed to be." Albus said. It wouldn't do for him, to lose sight of Tom, simply because he hasn't shown himself. Tom could be back already, biding his time, and plotting how to get his followers back.</p><p>Albus hummed to himself, tossing a lemon drop, into his mouth before disappearing through the floo network.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Remus's pov</p><p>Hmmm, he awoke slowly and lazily. Remus stretched his legs and tightened his arms, which he belatedly realized, were wrapped around someone. Opening his eyes, Remus was face to chest with Regulus. And behind him, Dante had made him the little spoon so to speak. They hadn't done anything, in an intimate way, but they had been sleeping in what Harry liked to call a 'puppy pile'.</p><p>Remus couldn't believe, his luck he had two mates instead of one, and he had Harry and Sirius back. His happy feelings, left him just as, suddenly as they came. As he realized, today was going to be the day, that he would confront Moony. Dante had reassured him, that if it went well once, would be all it took. He didn't want to think about having to attempt a bond more than once.</p><p>They had a week left before the full moon came, apparently, he'd have to manage it before the moon. Full moon wasn't an ideal time to bond with Moony. As his past treatment of Moony, would cause him to be more, violent than normal.</p><p>Remus carefully wiggled out, from in between the two sleeping men, and exited the bottom of their bed. Somehow both, Regulus and Dante had both migrated into his room, and made themselves at home. He felt his cheeks grow warm, as he remembered having to, expand the bed to fit them all.</p><p>He walked into the bathroom, and started up the large dark green marble tub, that dominated a large section of his bathroom. Remus started unbuttoning, his shirt when he stopped, as he caught the sight of his body in the mirror.</p><p>Remus could admit, to never being vain a day in his life, but he couldn't help but look at himself. He noticed that, he had gained some weight, nothing drastic he was still rail skinny. But enough that, he didn't see his ribs, sticking out anymore.</p><p>"Just realize your sexy Remus." A soft chuckle, sounded behind him, as he saw Dante turn off the tub.</p><p>"No, nothing sexy about me at all. I just noticed I couldn't see or feel my ribs poking out." Remus said, before turning, and huffing as he saw Dante had helped himself to Remus's bath.</p><p>"Nonsense I like short guys with sexy scars." Dante said, snarkily.</p><p>"Whatever does it for you, but thanks so much for stealing my bath." Remus said, as he looked down, at Dante with an unimpressed look. Remus let out a surprised shout, as Dante grabbed his arm, and pulled Remus into the tub still in his clothes. He coughed as, he scrabbled up Dante's chest, and he buried his face into his bare collarbone.</p><p>"You jerk!" Remus said, smacking his chest, he felt Dante's laugh shake his chest.</p><p>"Wow, I leave you guys alone for five seconds, and we progress to naked tub times? You could've at least let me watch." Regulus said, as he walked in casually stripping his clothes, off and heading, for the enclosed shower stall.</p><p>Remus turned away, as he caught sight of, Regulus's well-toned body. He wasn't bulky like Dante, but he wasn't like Remus either. Regulus was lean, but still obviously strong, the view while amazing made him feel subconscious.</p><p>Up until recently, he'd been too skinny, he was heavily scarred, and the shortest of the three. Remus was ordinary looking, and next to those two, he was forgettable. If they all weren't mates, he sincerely doubted, that either of them would even look in his direction. Something must've shown on his face as Dante gave Remus a worried look.</p><p>"Remus are you okay?" Dante asked, his voice was soft.</p><p>"I'm fine it's nothing of importance really." Remus said, hoping he sounded convincing. Instead of looking at Dante, he started trying to get, his wet clothes off.</p><p>Remus just knew that no matter, how much he tried to hide it, Dante would notice something was really off. Dante finally decided to help him, and he watched as his clothes, made a wet splat on the floor. Remus sank down, in the bubbles as much as, he could and tried to relax. Which was hard to do, considering he was sitting on a very gorgeous, and very naked man.</p><p>"Is it about Moony, because it will be okay Remus." Dante said, rubbing at his arms.</p><p>"Uh, yeah that's it." Remus said, he could tell that, Dante didn't believe him in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Severus's pov</p><p>Waking up was strange, and horrifying as everything, came back to him. It was his fault, if Harry was right he'd played, right into Dumbledore's plans. And Lily was dead because of him. Out of everything that was said, that and his own death, had stayed with him in horrifying clarity.</p><p>Severus was very observant, and Potter's body language, never changed once. Other than emotionally, there was no deception from him. Harry knew things that nobody, least of all Harry himself, should have never known. Like Severus being bullied, and his alcoholic abusive father, Harry shouldn't have known those things.</p><p>Not even Lily had known about his father, he would've been truly floored, if Harry had told him about his father's death. His father was the reason why, his mother Eileen was dead. She was a smart woman, and a capable witch. Why, she never fought back, he'd never know Tobias was only a muggle.</p><p>Severus still remembered the day, he'd come back from hanging out in a nearby park, to the muggle authorities in front of his house. He knew that the monster, had done something, to her. He'd asked, the first friendly looking officer, he could see what had happened.</p><p>They said, it was an accident, that she must've fallen down the stairs. It wasn't an accident, she still had fresh bruises, from the night before. They said his father was asleep, Severus knew otherwise. Most of the neighbors knew Tobias was a drunk. Luckily he'd already had his birthday, the month before, it was Christmas break of his seventh year. So he waited until, Tobias had fallen after drinking, and opened the cabinet that held the collection of unopened scotch bottles.</p><p>There were ten of them sitting in the cabinet. Severus couldn't help the bitterness, that welled up inside of him, this cheap scotch-whiskey was the catalyst to her death. And they would, be the catalyst, to his father's death.</p><p>Severus grabbed a random bottle, and with a lighter melted, the red wax to reveal the top of the cork. He used one, of his mother's sewing, needles that were thick. He punctured the cork, and hollowed out a small opening, that was barely visible. He'd taken a flask of magical Belladonna out of his school trunk earlier.</p><p> With a dropper, Severus fed it through the tiny hole, he had to do it a few times, before he saw it drip passed the cork. Severus used the sealing wax, from his trunk and melted some back, over the top of the bottle. He then moved the bottles, around so the contaminated bottle, was mixed in well with the other bottles.</p><p>Severus went back, upstairs as quietly as possible, back to his room. Magical Belladonna was more potent than the muggle variety. It would kill within minutes of ingestion, the thing about magical plants is that, they don't show up in medical testing. With it being common knowledge, of Tobias being an alcoholic, they would make a logical conclusion. That Tobias had drank himself to death.</p><p>By the time Tobias, would drink it, Severus would be hundreds of miles away at Hogwarts. And Tobias had, three weeks later a Ministry representative, came to Hogwarts. Yes, Eileen had never tried to fight Tobias. And Severus had always suspected, that it was her way, of protecting him.</p><p>She was alone, cut off from her family, she often suffered his wrath instead of allowing Tobias to touch Severus. Every time a Potter, came into his life, they turned his world upside down. He got up and went for a shower, he had a feeling today was, going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov ( approximately an hour after Severus)</p><p>"Is it ready for Severus?" Harry asked, as he sat across from Death in his study. Harry didn't tell the others that he had his own office, he needed another place besides, his bedroom and the dungeons to be alone.</p><p>"Yes, it's ready for him. You are absolutely sure that he's going to agree? The more we change, the timeline the more uncertain, the future becomes. Honestly, your future is the only one I can see, accurately now." Death replied, sipping orange blossom oolong tea.</p><p>"I'm confident, that Severus will accept willingly, he's a Slytherin at heart. He's smart enough to see that, he's the one, who will benefit, the most from our deal. If not the life debt he owes my father transferred to me. Which means, push comes to shove, we get a potions master. I feel like he'll trust us more, if let him come, to us willingly. It will help, that we'll be treating him, far better than Dumbledore and Voldemort ever did." Harry said, as he nibbled at a blueberry scone.</p><p>"What about Remus today?" Death asked.</p><p>"Severus will simply, have to go with you, and get cleansed. Something tells me, that I will be needed, for Remus's wolf bond more." Harry said, it was true, he felt like something was going to happen. They sat in silence as Harry shifted, around the property papers, he'd been reviewing. He heard the pop of a house-elf, and didn't think to look up, immediately.</p><p>"Harry Potter, sir I brought you your guest." He looked up to see Mipsy, standing with Severus, Death had simply vanished.</p><p>"Severus, how was your night?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Fitful at best I want to know what your goals are. The others here though far older than you all seem to defer to you. I want the whole picture before I agree to anything." Severus said, watching him with intense dark eyes.</p><p>"My you are smart enough, to figure out that I'm back, for more than just revenge. I will give you a clue there have always been three." Harry said. He let loose his magic, that he kept leashed and shielded, so no one could sense just how powerful Harry actually was. He watched Severus's face go slack, as an unrestrained moan, involuntarily left him. Harry carefully masked his magic once again.</p><p>"You've felt power like that only twice before, haven't you? I am the new neutral lord, and both Dumbledore and Voldemort, have endangered magic. The neutral lord is the sword and the shield of lady magic. I must stop more magic and magical blood from dying. Dumbledore isn't to be trusted, he has failed his duty, as the light lord. Voldemort only failed his, partly due to, extenuating circumstances." Harry said, Severus regarded him quietly.</p><p>"So that means they, are what followers?" Severus asked.</p><p>"In essence yes, they are the beginnings of what's to come. Every lord starts small they have to build a power base up. I'm not doing too bad so far I have two werewolves, Death, the twins, Luna, and multiple reapers. Our numbers Death assures, me would outnumber, the death eaters and the Order members. And I'm not even finished, gaining my allies, just yet Severus. But it will comfort you, to know, that I intend to ask Draco and Lucius to join me as well eventually. So you won't have to fight, against your once lover, and your child." Harry said, he saw Severus stiffen.</p><p>"I don't know what your talking about." Severus said, his voice cold, Harry smiled he was still stubborn in the end.</p><p>"I know for a fact that Narcissa, can't have children, she found out too late. I know that before, darling Lucy got engaged, the two of you were very intimate. I know that in order, to save face, Lucius asked you to have his baby Draconis. She blood adopted him after the fact, she's his mother in name, and a few drops of blood only. The question is, does Draco know your, not his godfather but his real mother?" Harry asked, silence greeted Harry's question.</p><p>"Poor Severus, suffering alone, and in love with his best friend. It must've hurt to have Lucy, ask you to bare Draco, knowing that you wouldn't get to have Draco or Lucius. But I can fix that you know, Narcissa could have an unfortunate accident, that will leave Lucius very single. She took everything that should've been yours. I am willing, to give you everything, you want Severus. Unlike the other lords, I actually care about, my followers. You see, I don't have to lead through, fear and manipulation like Dumbledore. I don't gain adoration, through torture as, Voldemort did in later years. My followers care for me as much as I do them. They would die for me willingly, they trust me wholeheartedly, and follow me anywhere. My mother, still cared about you even, after the two of you parted ways. She would want me to save you Severus, and I think she would want you to be happy." Harry said, Severus's eyes followed him, as he walked from behind the desk.</p><p>"I want to heal the damage done to our world, because of Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort have brought about. Did you know, the average person knows anywhere, between ten to twenty-five people personally. All I have to do is change one person's mind. And they in turn will try to change other people's minds. It's a chain reaction, at it's finest. I want you to trust me Severus, trust that I want what's best for you. Your getting, a far better deal from me, than the other two." Harry said, Severus still looked stiff, but was obviously thinking.</p><p>"Will Draco be safe?" Severus asked.</p><p>"I give protection and shelter for those who need it. Draco can make his own choices. So long as he's with me, I will try to keep him, out of harms way." Harry said.</p><p>"I accept, what is this favor you need?" Severus asked, eyeing Harry, Harry smiled at him.</p><p>"It will be a few days before I collect that favor. You will not be harmed or affected in any way. I insist that Death, check you over and cleanse, you if necessary. I can remove the dark mark, when your recovered." Harry replied, nonchalantly.</p><p>"Death!" Harry said, as he tilted his head to the side, to see Death standing just over his shoulder.</p><p>"He's all yours, I need to finish some paperwork, before seeing Remus and the others. Place him back in his room afterward, and tomorrow we can work on, retrieving Severus's personal items from Hogwarts. I believe Dumbledore is scheduled, to visit the Ministry, around noon." Harry ordered.</p><p>"Wait, how do you know, when he'll be out?" Snape asked.</p><p>"Oh, Severus did you really think, that you were the only spy walking around Hogwarts?" Harry said, he would admit that Severus had a very good mask. But no reaction, is still just that, a reaction. One thing was for sure, Severus didn't know, what to make of him. Death grabbed Severus's arm again and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Remus's pov (approximate time ten minutes after Harry's meeting)</p><p>Remus was out in the garden, near the center fountain, he breathed in and out trying to find calm. Dante was sitting a foot away, with Regulus and Sirius, just inches from him. He kept trying to focus, but the quiet conversation of the others, kept pulling him out of focus. Someone touched his hands, he opened his eyes to see his cub, sitting cross-legged in front of him grasping Remus's hands.</p><p>"You can do this Remus, close your eyes, and focus on my voice only. One by one eliminate all, other sounds around you, until I'm the only thing you can sense or hear." He breathed deeply and emptied his mind of all distractions, no voices, no chirping birds, no wind, just Harry.</p><p>"Now I want you, to reach into your inner mind, and manifest your mindscape." Harry said, Remus looked around in the vast darkness, trying to find what he was looking for. Until he  saw a small pinnacle of light. Remus floated to it and touched it, he felt like he was, being pulled through a tube. He dropped to the ground?? Remus looked around, a forest surrounded him.</p><p>"Focus, Remus you have to find Moony." Harry said, he sounded so faint...he sounded so far away. How was he supposed to find Moony? The trees stretched endlessly in every direction.</p><p>"Remember to trust your senses." Harry again...senses... Remus stood still and listened, this was his mindscape so the, only living thing in it was Moony. Breaking sticks sounded in the distance, he turned his body towards that direction.</p><p>He still stayed in that one spot, Remus inhaled deeply and smelled water?? It was coming from the same direction, animals and people tended to migrate, and populate near water sources. Remus opened his eyes, and started walking, towards the sounds. He pushed branches, out of the way and stepped, carefully to avoid any roots. Remus marveled at the fact, that everything felt so real, to the forest smells, right down to the texture of the leaves. Remus pushed back the bough, of a large pine tree, to see clear blue skies and a lake.</p><p>The shoreline was rocky, he looked around trying to see Moony. Walking around a boulder taller than him, he saw a large Timberwolf laying on its back, rubbing against a large fallen tree limb. A smile came to his face, watching the grey and white wolf wiggle, around trying to itch it's back. Remus must've made some kind of noise, as the wolf froze mid-motion, before rolling over and gaining it's paws. Moony locked eyes with him, and let out a threatening growl his hackles rose, and his teeth flashing.</p><p>"Moony, do you know who I am?" Remus asked, man that was a dumb question, of course Moony knew who he was. Moony bared his teeth even more, before taking a single paw forward. Crap that was a spring stance.</p><p>"Moony no!" Remus said, as panic gripped him. Moony made a running jump at him, he brought his left arm up in time to block his face. Remus fell to the ground, as Moony's heavy weight, bore down on him. Remus blinked, as he saw blood, dripping down his arm. Moony had his arm in his mouth, the teeth clamped down, shaking his head. This caused the skin to rip even more.</p><p>Pain lanced up his arm, as Remus tried to focus on what to do. If he moved too much, he'd be perceived, as either prey or a threat. Remus thought, he'd seen some recognition, in Moony's eyes. Moony knew exactly, who he was and was, and was acting volatile like Dante said he would. Remus had an idea, a very stupid idea, he would have to earn his place. Pack hierarchy demanded as such.</p><p>Remus brought his right hand up, and dug his fingers, into the skin on Moony's back. He gripped hard earning a yelp, as he rolled them over, throwing Moony off. Remus, got to his feet just as, Moony rose again and made to circle him. Remus knew what Moony was thinking, that he was injured, that he'd be easy to deal with. That being so, Remus knew instinctively that, Moony would try for his left side again.</p><p>He purposely left his side open, and sure enough Moony lunged forward, and bite his shoulder. Moony racked, his clawed paws, down Remus's chest. The pain became worse, as black crept up, along on the edges of his vision. He used his arms to hold, Moony in an awkward hug, pressing Moony into his chest hard. Light erupted from where their bodies touched, his vision blurred. As he saw what looked, like Moony melting or perhaps his paw, really did rip into Remus and disappeared under his flesh. The light grew more intense, as he felt his skin ripple, oddly before hitting the ground hard.</p><p>"Remus!!" Someone shouted all, he could see was a blurry shadow, as darkness engulfed him.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry placed his hand, on Remus's chest in the center, and directed his magic into his body. It had gone so horribly wrong, one minute he was watching Remus meditate. The next second, he saw Remus's arm, suddenly break open. Harry saw his shirt rip, at his left shoulder almost as if, Remus were being mauled by something invisible.</p><p>Soon after he saw, a single claw mark shred the skin on, Remus's chest before a blue glow encompassed his body. Then it was almost as if, Remus had been flung, his body flew back and hit the garden's stone path. Sirius had freaked, and started yelling his name, Regulus had to pull him off and restrain him so Harry could get to him.</p><p>Harry summoned, three vials of potions, and focused on re-knitting the skin on Remus's shoulder. Which was easily, the worst of Remus's injuries. Harry stopped only, long enough to spell the contents, of the vials into Remus's stomach. Two blood replenishers, and a single dose of pain-relieving potion level four, which was administered only when the patients had some of the worse kind of injuries.</p><p>Harry refocused and continued, to heal torn muscles, nerves, and flesh. Thankfully Remus, he didn't have any broken bones, once Harry was satisfied with healing the obvious wounds. He used a medical scan spell that came up clean. Remus would be, sporting a new set of scars, which were now a shiny pink.</p><p>"Regulus, you can let him go now." Harry said, before he rose from the ground, and turned to them. Sirius hit the ground, immediately next to Remus, cradling his head. Regulus stood there, with a look of helplessness Harry, had never seen on him before. Dante's eyes had turned decidedly wolfy in nature.</p><p>"He's alright guys I healed him, and gave him, the maximum strength pain-relieving potion. Regulus, Dante obviously is kind of feral at the moment. Take Remus to his room, and clean him up." Harry said, he was very glad indeed that he'd opted, to stay with Remus for his merging. With the way the others had acted, it would've been very bad if he hadn't. Harry tiredly made, his way back to the door, holding it open as Regulus as he carried Remus in. Sirius wasn't far behind, but Dante hung back.</p><p>"Dante are you alright?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I...I can't be human right now." Dante said, his fists were clenched, his shoulders were shaking.</p><p>"So don't be, put your fur on until you can handle it." Harry said, Dante gave him a scrutinizing look. Before Dante's skin rippled, a soft glow came through his skin, before Dante's wolf stood there.</p><p>"Come on wolfy, I'm sure Remus will appreciate, having you with him even in fur." Harry said, as he let the wolf walk in front of him. He and his furry companion went all the way up to Remus's room. Where he saw Sirius sitting, on the ground knees pulled up to his chest, eyes wild. Harry heard the water in the bathroom shut off, so he pulled back the comforter back and waited. It only seemed like moments, but was actually several minutes, as Regulus emerged wearing a new shirt and pants holding Remus.</p><p>Remus was only wearing dark blue boxer shorts, and had an oversized white dress shirt, on which clearly wasn't his. Dante jumped on the bed, practically crushing all of the pillows but one. Harry huffed as he leaned, the remaining pillow on Dante's side. Regulus carefully placed Remus down, before climbing in the bed himself, and pulling the comforter up. Harry looked back, to find Sirius more aware, but rooted to the spot.</p><p>"Sirius...Sirius! If you can't handle it put on your fur." Harry said, Sirius, hesitated before shifting into Padfoot and jumping on the other side of the bed. And laying down, his doggie head, resting it on Remus's chest. Harry sighed tiredly, before sitting in a plush chair in the corner, he was just going to rest for a bit...and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for wolfy sexiness *wink wink. The twins prove that blood isn't thicker than water. Harry visits Gringotts. And Sirius adopts a few kids. Harry shows Severus the potions lab.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry awoke, surprisingly refreshed, and took stock of his surroundings. He remembered falling asleep, in the chair in Remus's room last night, somebody had taken him back to his room. He gingerly stepped off, the edge of the bed, preparing to fall if he felt dizzy. Normally, it would take a lot to tire him, out magically speaking.</p><p>There was just something, about healing magic, that always left Harry drained every time. Harry knew that with his magic, he was unlikely to be a healer his magic was too strong, too combative. Or he could've, simply used too much magic, while healing Remus. He'd found out early on, in learning wandless magic that he had a tendency, to use too much magic for spells that hardly required any at all.</p><p>Harry walked into the bathroom, to prepare for the day, he had a lot to do today. He finished up quickly and dressed to go out later. He wasn't one of those people, that needed to change clothes, five damn times a day. Blaise said, his oldest sister changed clothes, three or more times a day. She had a new outfit for every meal, or even just for tea!</p><p>In his study, Harry went over to pet Hedwig, who must've arrived late last night. She cooed at him nipping, his fingers and burrowing closer, under Dust's wing before closing her eyes again. Sitting at his desk, Harry started writing a missive, to his account manager about refurbishing one of his properties. He had plans to eventually turn, the land and house on it into a werewolf preserve, he wanted it to be a safe place much like Harry's Manor was.</p><p>Remus, of course, was his inspiration for Harry's latest interest. Remus was a very good teacher, and yet nobody wanted him teaching, their kids because he was a werewolf. The prejudice, everyone had towards creatures, of any kind was unbelievable. Remus couldn't even get a job, he had to rely on friends or somebody, to actually take pity on him. Harry truly believed, with an established community and some work he could teach them how, to be either self-sufficient or give them some kind of job through himself.</p><p>People when they think of creatures, they think they're wild savages, with no education. It was ignorance at it'd finest, ignorance he wanted, to stamp out immediately. Once finished with that, he sealed it and started another, letter to Luna asking for her to visit.</p><p>He had gotten a very useful, gift from her in the form, of his own newspaper. She had just given him another way, to manipulate the media, besides Rita that is. It was as he said, he just had to change one person's mind. And them in turn, would change or influence, other's opinions. Or at the very least it, would make everyone, start to question things.</p><p>Finally, Harry started on his third letter, which was addressed to Arthur. Oh, he wasn't planning on mailing it just yet, but he would soon. Dumbledore was living on borrowed time, as it was. One couldn't have so many powerful people, out to kill them, and hope to survive. Besides Arthur, actually was a good guy, he wasn't like the other Order members. He deserved to know the truth, that Dumbledore and Molly, had tried so hard to cover-up.</p><p>Harry allowed his magic to flow, across the surface of the paper drying the ink, before turning it over. He took out a calligraphy brush, and a flask that contained the potion, he'd used on the letters Lockhart's victims. He unstoppered it and carefully brushed, the potion coating the entire back, he once again dried it. Harry took a set of dragonhide gloves, out of his desk and started folding and sealing it, before tucking it back into his desk.</p><p>Harry decided to go check on Remus, before going to see Snape, and getting breakfast. He took his time wandering, to their room and was poised, to knock when he heard it. An unmistakable moan, his face flamed, seriously they couldn't have used a silencing spell? What was it with his 'dog-fathers', trying to traumatize him, with their sex lives?</p><p>Well, at least he didn't have a vision of it like, he sometimes got when Death and Sirius got together. There was only so much Occlumency shields could block out, his bond with Death wasn't exactly normal it was unique, to say the least. Harry turned on his heel, Severus it was then, as he made his way up to the next floor. He knocked on Severus's door, earning a curt 'enter', before opening the door.</p><p>Surprisingly Severus wasn't wearing his teaching robes, which Harry was convinced had some kind of spell, on them that made them move the way they did. No, a simple black turtle neck with black slacks, and his shoulder-length hair gathered at his nape. It was probably the closest thing to casual he'd ever seen Snape in.</p><p>"Morning Severus, you will be accompanying Azrael, today to gather your things. I need you to not tell anyone, where you are going. I will be contacting, Draco and some of my other friends for a visit. In a few day's time, I will be telling them, as well. That being said, since you will be staying with me, Sirius and Remus are also living here. They have been different since their own cleansings, they shouldn't be problematic. That being said, there is always the option to be a bigger man, should they be childish." Harry said, giving Severus a pointed look.</p><p>"If they leave me alone I will leave them alone." Severus said indifferently, Harry smiled good he'd hate to have to punish them, for acting like petulant children.</p><p>"Good, then I believe Azrael and Sirius are rather lonely at breakfast right now." Harry said, with a smirk as Snape grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Remus's room (just before Harry's visit) (warning adult content coming)</p><p>Remus awoke feeling warm, and very sandwiched in between, his two guys. They were so wrapped around him, he doubted he could move, without waking both of them. It was truly absurd how small, he felt in both of their rather impressive arms. It was odd as well, that he didn't feel, any pain.</p><p>The last thing he'd remembered was Sirius's voice screaming, and Harry's face leaning, over him. The damage that Moony had done was bad, not life-threatening, but bad. He sincerely hoped, that it had worked, he'd always been afraid of what Moony could do.</p><p>"I can hear your loud thinking in my dreams." Regulus said, his voice rough from sleep.</p><p>"I would think loudly in another room, but I'm very cozy at the moment." Remus said, he felt Dante shift behind him, and let out a soft growl.</p><p>"You are both, too loud, for this early. Rem how are you feeling?" Dante asked, burying his face in Remus's nape.</p><p>"Better than yesterday that's for sure." Remus replied.</p><p>"I should hope so, Moony got you good, you freaked everyone out by the way. Especially, Sirius, he handled it worse than we did. He wouldn't talk just sat there, with his knees cradled to his chest, his eyes were strange to say the least. Death had to take him, away shortly after, we fell asleep." Regulus said, Sirius had always been there for him, well barring prison, he had been anyway.</p><p>"I will definitely, see him soon, I didn't want him to worry. I have something I want to ask you guys." Remus said, going forward he knew he'd have, to deal with some of his insecurities.</p><p>"Go ahead." Regulus said, sharing a look with Dante over his head.</p><p>"Would you guys...would you guys even want to be with me, if we weren't mated?" Remus asked, he closed his eyes the silence in the room, felt deafening in the wake of his words.</p><p>"Do you remember, my third year at, Hogwarts at all Remus?" Regulus asked, him looking him in the eyes.</p><p>"Nothing specific why?" Remus asked, he looked at Regulus with searching eyes.</p><p>"It probably didn't mean, much to you since you were, always nicer than your friends. It happened near one, of the abandoned classrooms on the fourth floor, I had gotten lost and cornered by Macnair and Avery. It was before I started, hanging out with Severus, and by extension Lucius. The other Slytherins either ignored me, or treated me like some kind of pariah, because of Sirius. Most of the time they, just said awful things to me, but sometimes they would hex me or destroy some of my things. They shot stinging hexes at me, and laughed when I hit my head, on the wall trying to shake them off. And you just appeared out, of nowhere, and you gave Avery buck teeth and a donkey tail. Then you turned Macnair's hair bubblegum pink, and cursed him, with the worst case of acne I've ever seen. You came up to me, and healed the stings and took me, to the infirmary for my head. Nobody besides Sirius, had ever protected me. Do you know it took a whole year, for Macnair to be rid of, that acne. I never forgot that day, and I wanted to talk to you, and thank you for doing that. But I never did get up the courage to talk to you. So yeah I would've totally dated, you before the whole mate, thing happened." Regulus said, a soft smile on his lips as he kissed Remus's forehead.</p><p>"I saw you for the first time, in the Cambridgeshire pack, you didn't see me but I saw you. You were healing a child who'd come afoul of a bear trap, it had nearly severed the kid's foot off. His own parents couldn't even calm him down. But you somehow made that kid stop crying. You made this orb, with a floating bird flying about, and he was so distracted that he didn't even notice you were healing him. No pain potions, no Skelgro you healed that kid, and taught his parents how to make a splint the muggle way. You taught them, which herbs they could use, for fevers and sickness. Most adult werewolves almost never get sick, but the kids they get sick pretty easily, it puts so much strain on their little bodies. I watched you play with those kids, and teach the pack things that helped them. I asked around about you, the shy lone wolf who travels, around and helps the packs he stays with. I thought you pretty amazing, before I caught your scent. Don't you get it you don't have to be model gorgeous, or whatever bullshit standard, of beauty you hold yourself to. Your it's you...your just you. Even after Dumbledore poisoned you, with his bullshit you, still tried to help people. It's your personality and soul that make you beautiful" Dante said, Remus had a sneaking suspicion, that his face was anything but a mess.</p><p>"Remus...mate with us." Regulus said, they actually wanted him.</p><p>"Yes..." Dante leaned down and kissed him, he felt hands wandering and caressing his body, as Regulus seemed hellbent on marking his neck and collarbone with little nips. When Dante pulled away Regulus started kissing him. Remus just barely registered, that his boxers had disappeared, as hot wetness engulfed his length. He let out a breathy moan, and froze as he thought, he heard footsteps.</p><p>"Did you guys hear that?" Remus asked, they looked at him and shook their heads, before returning to him. Regulus dropped down on his back until Remus was in between his legs, he slid down until he was level with Remus's pelvis before taking him into his mouth. Meanwhile, Dante started messaging his hips before summoning lube and started working him open. Regulus released him and peered around Remus's side.</p><p>"You or me?" Regulus asked, looking at Dante.</p><p>"Might as well be me, since I'm back here." Dante said, Regulus moved up until he was perched, against the pillows.</p><p>"Rem, darling care to give Regulus a little attention?" Regulus said. He knew he had to be blushing, he leaned down and engulfed his erection swirling his tongue about. Remus spread Regulus's legs apart as, he continued his ministrations. Dante finished what he was doing, before slowly inching his way in passed, the tiny ring of muscle.</p><p>Remus hollowed his cheeks, and dug his nails into Regulus's hip. It was different, with two rather than one he mused. As Remus arched his back, he'd never been, this full before. He was so close, just then Regulus jerked his hips making, him gag a little as he went a little deeper. Remus took his hand, and started fondling Regulus's sack a little.</p><p>Remus let out a moan, as Dante started stroking him, with his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts. Remus squeezed and gave one, final suck before Regulus came, he followed soon after. Dante held on and gave, a few more weak thrusts, before he came as well.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Weasley home- George's pov</p><p>George followed closely behind Fred, as they came down the stairs, it was nearing lunchtime. They saw their mother cutting, some beets and onions, at the kitchen counter. She turned to them, and gave both of them a peculiar smile, the same smile she wore when she wanted something. He looked at Fred seeing, that he knew also something was up.</p><p>"Boys, your friends with that, Potter kid aren't you?" She asked, George narrowed his eyes at her back, as she stirred some stew.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Fred asked. Knowing Dumbledore's obsession, with Harry and how Ron and Ginny had been, drafted to hurt Harry. George looked at Fred, he knew one thing, neither of them were participating in her scheme. George nodded, at Fred as he grabbed a box, from his pocket. It was a knockout pastie, it rendered anyone who consumed, it unconscious for up to twelve hours. Fred dropped it, into their mother's teacup and stirred it in.</p><p>"Well as you two know Harry, has a very important destiny and since the loss of your brother, we need your help. The Order would like to, extend an invitation, to our ranks. We want you, two to keep an eye on Harry and report to us." She said, as she took a long drag of her tea, before turning again to stir the stew. George saw a dark look pass over Fred's face, and he knew that, he himself had to have similar look.</p><p>"Mum, Harry doesn't need to be watched." Fred said. They watched her turn back around, her face red as they braced themselves, for one of her shrill shouts. When they saw her stop, and freeze before her eyes, rolled into the back of her head. Neither of them made a move, to catch her as she hit the floor.</p><p>"It was only a matter of time before..." Fred started.</p><p>"We had to leave." George finished, they nodded to each other and split up. Fred went upstairs to pack their trunks, and George wandlessly levitated Molly, to the couch and draped a blanket over her. It would be the last act of kindness, either of them would ever, to give her. George then walked back, into the kitchen and took, the stew off of the burner. Hungry or not they, couldn't trust that she hadn't done, something to it. He stood and waited for Fred, who met him at the steps.</p><p>"We need to go to Harry. We can't take the floo they can trace that, we'll have to take the Knight Bus, to the Leaky so we can owl Harry from the alley." George said, Fred nodded, they took one last look around. This was no longer their home, just one more strike against, Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry checked his papers again, before readying himself, for a trip to Diagon. He had an appointment with his accounts manager, Rotgutt, when an insistent tapping noise hit the window. A small barn owl was perched on his window seal, Hedwig hooted with irritation as she glared, at the intruder. He let the owl in earning a hiss from Hedwig, as he took the letter from it. It flew off not even waiting for a treat, Harry looked at Hedwig with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>It was from the twins, something had happened with Molly, and they couldn't go home. He snagged a sheet of parchment off his desk, and sent a reply back to them, so they could meet him at Gringotts. He sent it out with Dust, and made his way down, to the entrance hall. Death and Sirius were coming with him to the alley.</p><p>"We're going to have another two guests here at the house." Harry said.</p><p>"Who are we adopting into our menagerie of strays now?" Death asked, Harry smirked there was that word again, that always seemed to apply to him.</p><p>"Fred and George of course, nothing makes me happier then pissing off Molly and Dumbles." Harry said, with barely hidden glee. Sirius blinked at him, before Death grabbed them all and they, disappeared into the void. They landed in the side alley next to Gringotts, a shiver ran through him as Harry, remembered what happened to Sirius here. And Sirius himself looked ashen. Harry grasped Sirius's hand, and tugged flashing a weak smile, as they exited the alley. He caught sight of the twins, standing in the shadows, trying to avoid being seen. Harry took the stairs two at a time, with Sirius and Death, trailing behind him.</p><p>"Fred, George I'm so sorry to hear about your family. If you don't mind accompanying, me inside to do some business, then we will all go home together." Harry said, they nodded at them oddly quiet, as they followed Harry in. Harry and his entourage, made for the side door Rotgutt, was just exiting to greet him. Once in Rotgutt's office, he summoned extra chairs for everyone.</p><p>"Ah, Lord Potter-Peverell it has been far too long. Am I to assume that discussion, of your business is, alright in front of your guests." Rotgutt said.</p><p>"It has been a long time master goblin, and you are correct in your assumption. Now the property, I've selected will need the wards, expanded and renewed. As well as a thorough, cleaning and some space cleared, for future construction. Were you able to purchase the land parcels nearby for me?" Harry replied.</p><p>"I was able to purchase the forest land, just adjacent to yours. We can do the warding for a fee of thirty-thousand gallons, and the cleaning of the property and manor grounds, can be done for a thousand-gallon fee." Rotgutt said, his lips spread in a vicious grin.</p><p>"Hmm, how about twenty-five thousand gallons for warding and five-hundred gallons for the cleaning." Harry asked, as the others looked at him like he was crazy. Rotgutt grinned, his sharp teeth on display.</p><p>"You are lucky I like you, little lord. I will go set up the details for you, is there anything else?" Rotgutt asked.</p><p>"Can you also invest five-thousand gallons, into that French vineyard we were discussing previously." Harry said, the goblin nodded and stepped through, a door behind his desk. Harry turned to the others, to find everyone but Death staring at him.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You just haggled with a goblin Harry, they hate wizards." Sirius said, looking at him.</p><p>"What can I say I'm irresistible." Harry said, smirking.</p><p>"So Harry said, something happened with Molly, what happened guys?" Sirius asked, looking at Fred and George.</p><p>"She wanted us to join the Order, and betray Harry, she was making lunch. You don't know mum like we do, she'll do anything, to get what she wants. We've seen her obliviate dad, and we've seen, her mixing potions into his food. So when she turned her back, we slipped her a knock out pastie, into her tea and just grabbed our stuff and left." George said.</p><p>"After everything, our family has done to Harry we couldn't stomach, staying with them any longer. Why do you think our older brothers, work so far, from Britain. Honestly, we were hoping, you would know how, to get us disowned. We don't want the Weasley name anymore." Fred said, averting his eyes. That certainly made sense, he'd always wondered if it was because, of the family as a whole. Or if it was because, they wanted to be as far away as possible, from the stigma their name carried.</p><p>"You could always get blood adopted by someone. You can't get emancipated, without some kind of money, and you don't have a place to stay." Death said, Sirius swatted his arm and glared at him.</p><p>"Did you really have to bring up, the Weasley financial state, that's incredibly rude all things considered." Sirius said, with a hissed at Death.</p><p>"It's okay Sirius we know our families poor. But who would adopt us anyway?" George asked, Harry grinned madly as they all looked at him.</p><p>"Do you guys still have the Marauder's map?" Harry asked, as he held up his hand, to stop Sirius from talking. The twins looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Harry, how do you know about our map?" Fred asked, Harry smirked again.</p><p>"What if I told you, I know who all of the Marauder's true identities are, and that two of them are living in my Manor right now." Harry said, laying the bait. Fred and George looked stunned, while Sirius looked confused, and Death smirked as he knew where Harry was taking this.</p><p>"What I'm saying is that Sirius, here is Padfoot and the, Black bloodline could use some new blood." Harry said, as Harry grinned at the twins, who were looking at Sirius in awe.</p><p>"The twins can shed the shackles, of the Weasley name and we get back at Molly, by stealing two of her sons." Harry said, looking at Sirius pointedly.</p><p>"Come on Siri, they are just like you were, trapped in a family who doesn't support them. Who would turn on them, if they ever decided, to be their true selves? You were lucky enough, that my grandparents, let you stay with them. You can thank them, for helping you by, helping the twins." Harry said, he could see that Sirius was thinking about it. Rotgutt brought back his papers, as he read and signed things, he kept an eye on Sirius.</p><p>"Yeah, why not I don't see a problem with any of it." Sirius said, the twins grinned, but otherwise remained silent.</p><p>"Good, then you should do it before, Molly wakes up and tries to get them back. Death can drop me off, I need to see how Severus is doing anyway." Harry said, he was surprised that, Sirius didn't make a face or say something. Either Sirius had truly grown-up, or his dislike for Severus really was all, of Dumbledore's fault. Sirius nodded, and took the twins with him to find, his own accounts manager.</p><p>Death hugged him close, as the two of them vanished, and reappeared at the Manor. Harry took a moment to feel the wards, ever since he'd taken ownership of the Manor, he could literally feel it. Harry also discovered, that he could feel the people in the house, and where they are.</p><p>Harry felt three people in the garden, and one lone person, in an upstairs bedroom. Severus was no doubt the one upstairs, he hadn't been very social with anyone, since he came to the Manor. Severus talked to Harry and Regulus, but everyone else, he seemed to be avoiding.</p><p>He'd only seen Sirius once, and that was with, Death and himself. Severus always seemed to be alone, Harry had also noticed that in his before life, as well. Harry couldn't help but wonder, if that was, by choice though. It was either a bid to protect people, or maybe Severus just didn't want, to be around people. Harry knocked at the door, and entered, when asked.</p><p>"Severus, how is everything going?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well, enough at the moment, just sorting through my things." Was the reply he received, as Severus continued to sort, through a trunk with books.</p><p>"Did Azrael show you the greenhouses and potions lab?" Harry inquired, Severus actually looked up at him. Harry smirked, he had Severus hooked now.</p><p>"No." Severus said, rather curtly.</p><p>"Well, would you like to take a break, and I will show you to them. Besides, you could probably use some fresh air." Harry said, looking at Severus pointedly. Severus sat the books down, that he'd been, looking at. Harry smiled, and walked out the door again, feeling his presence behind him. Harry decided to go to the lab first, and went down, the black marble grand staircase. Just behind the staircase, easily hidden from view was a door, that was hidden by shadows. Harry stepped through, and walked into a large room, white oak shelves lined the walls with brewing supplies.</p><p>Empty vials and mason jars were lined neatly against one wall, the black granite counter below it had rows of measuring glasses. The center had two black granite islands in the center, the cabinets below them were also white oak. They had cauldrons in them made from varying materials standard black, silver, gold, pewter, and crystal. Oddly enough the, one that was made out of crystal, was brought from Death's office.</p><p>Apparently it was from Pompeii after the lava had cooled, Death theorized that the cauldron being made by magic, had an odd unexpected reaction to the lava and crystallized it. All of them, but the crystal one had varying sizes, neatly stacked from biggest to littlest. The second island had various kinds of utensils, ladles, and stirring spoons in varying types of wood.</p><p>Knife sets also in varying metals, for cutting and dicing were, in velvet-lined cherry wood boxes. And the far wall was left bare, so that the cauldrons could brew there. Hrry watched as Severus, looked around and inspected, the quality of everything. Harry knew the lab was well stocked, with everything a potions master, could possibly need. Even Hogwarts, didn't have a lab like Harry's, and he knew it.</p><p>"What about the ingredients?" Severus asked, eyeing a small stack of old potions texts. Harry smiled and led Severus, to the door beside the first counter with the jars. Inside were floor to ceiling bookshelves, made of dark mahogany wood. Jars of ingredients suspended in liquid, vials of powders, jarred animal parts, and diced plants. All of them were neatly labeled, with their contents, including the jars of Acromantula parts.</p><p>Harry had also taken, some of the shed basilisk skins, and cut them down to one- foot by one-foot squares. Harry would've milked for venom too, but decided against it, as he didn't quite trust Severus just yet. Harry watched his reaction, upon finding the spider parts and basilisk skin. Disbelief covered Severus's face, as he ran his fingers, over the scaled hide. It could've been because, of the size of the scales present on the shed skin, or just that Harry had it to begin with.</p><p>"Don't worry Severus, you have unlimited access to this lab, you will have plenty of time to explore it. Let's walk through the greenhouses now." Harry said, as he went to the third door, that opened to the outside of the house. Two feet from that door, was the first of the greenhouses that, lined the hidden back section of the house. There were four in total, each had potions ingredients, of varying kinds growing in small pots, most of them were in large rectangular trough-like pots. The fourth even had special growth conditions. It had a ceiling sort, of like the great hall's at Hogwarts, you could charm it to constantly show the moon. It was for special ingredients, that only bloomed, in the moonlight. Severus spent time walking through, every greenhouse occasionally examining, the plants as they went.</p><p>Harry saw the sky start, to set in shades, of red and purple. He convinced Severus to come in with him, as the time for dinner, approached. Upon walking through, the entrance hall he saw, Sirius come down the stairs.</p><p>"Siri, how did it go?" Harry asked.</p><p>"See for yourself, Harry." Sirius replied, as he looked back at the staircase to catch Death, and the twins coming down it. They now had the trademark coloring, that the Black's were known for. Their freckles and tanned skin were gone, replaced with smooth, unblemished skin. Their hair was black, and their noses were a little smaller, and their cheekbones a little higher.</p><p>"Do you..." Fred started.</p><p>"Like what you see?" George finished, as they teased Harry.</p><p>"Much better!" Harry teased back.</p><p>"Are those the twins?" Severus asked.</p><p>"Yup, Sirius just finished blood adopting, them at the French Ministry. You know since Dumbles outlawed, almost all forms of blood magic, in Britain." Harry said, Severus's eyes grew big, as he looked back at Sirius with a 'are you serious' look.</p><p>"I know it's shocking right, I never thought Sirius, would ever procreate." Regulus said, laughing at the dirty look Sirius shot his way. At that point, everyone was down in the hall, teasing Sirius as the group went to the dining area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbles strikes back on Gellert. Molly wakes up and loses her shit. Harry brings everyone into the fold. Death performs a ritual, and I promise there is Hedwig cuteness. And Harry stirs up trouble by sending out two more letters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry dodged to the right, and used a Stupefy, Death merely stepped to one side. Harry used Avis to summon birds to fly about Death, while he cast a Bombarda Maximus at his feet. As the birds cleared and the ground exploded, Death just stood there, smirking at him. Bolstering the strength of his shield charm, Harry then cast an Incarcerous, followed by an animal summoning spell.</p><p>Large Bengal tigers appeared, he tagged them with an Oppugno, two of them lunged outright as, the other three circled and followed soon after. Harry used that distraction, to cast an invisibility charm, on himself.</p><p>Harry then holstered his wand, and placed his palm, on the ground. Harry started channeling his magic and manipulating, the ground into an undulating mass. Spikes speared through the surface at random intervals, he knew Death would dodge. So at the very least he could try, and catch Death by accident. Harry jumped on a rising platform of the earth, just as Death tossed a slashing hex, where Harry used to be.</p><p>He kept dodging from floating earth chunk, to earth chunk, as he used his magic to continue to alter the ground below. Harry hit solid ground again, and cast a layered shield charm, before casting another Avis just as Death jumped to the ground himself to obscure Harry's trap. Harry saw Death falter and fall, to his knees as the quicksand, he'd been forming subdued Death's legs and hands. Causing Death to fall on all fours, in the sinking muck.</p><p>A boisterous laugh left Death, as he freed himself, and sat next to Harry. Harry, in turn, slumped against Death's back as he cleared the hair away from his face. Harry heard cheering shouts, and looked over to find they, had attracted a crowd. He cursed under his breath, he had forgotten that he'd invited his little menagerie, over for a visit.</p><p>Blaise actually ran out, to him, picking Harry up off the ground and into a hug. Draco, Pansy, Theo, Neville, Daphne, Susan, and Severus stood together looking shell shocked. While Luna, Hannah, the twins were cheering for him. Even the other adults were, sitting off to the side, watching the whole time. It was a testament to how focused Harry was, that he didn't even notice, they had company.</p><p>Harry let himself be dragged over, to the others, and pulled into more hugs.</p><p>"That was crazy!" Theo said.</p><p>"Where did you learn all of that?" Neville asked, his voice held awe.</p><p>"Which part exactly?" Harry asked, he had only just recently started working, on elemental manipulation. He knew that Tom at least didn't use it, he was unsure about Gellert. And he could only, recall Dumbles, using a few fire-based spells.</p><p>"I don't think he's asking, about the normal spells, Harry." Blaise said, arm still wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"If you are talking about the earth manipulation, I just started learning it, this summer." Harry said, as he looked over and smirked, as he watched Sirius check Death for injuries. Regulus and Remus were trying, not to laugh, and Dante gave an approving growl. Death looked a bit disgruntled, before giving Sirius, a look of fondness. Harry turned back, to the others.</p><p>"Meet me in my study Mipsy knows where it is, I'm going to go freshen up." Harry said, everyone finally took a good look at Harry, and saw that he was covered in mud. They all split apart, Blaise staying with him and making himself, at home on Harry's bed after using cleaning spells on his own clothes.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Gellert's pov (somewhere in the woods of Austria)</p><p>He had just returned from the British Ministry, and started walking around the Gruner See or "green lake". The wards near this particular base, wouldn't allow for him to apparate inside. Thus he was left, to take a walk, each time he left. Sure Gellert could use a broom, but he loved seeing the woods, and breathing the fresh air. It was insane what one missed, when being in prison, for so long. He saw a disturbance of birds, coming from the skies above his base, something was wrong.</p><p>Gellert started running, through the trees, cursing colorfully. He saw some of his followers battling, with what looked like Austrian Aurors, he narrowed his eyes. His base was well hidden, in a tunnel system underground, either he had a mole or Albie must've been telling secrets.</p><p>Gellert had underestimated Albie before and had paid for it, he had assumed that Albus would, think him too smart to go back to old hideouts. But that didn't seem to be the case, which meant he'd, have to get more creative in the future selection of hideouts.</p><p>He killed one Auror with a slashing hex to his back, which cut open the back of his neck. Once his people saw him, they rallied around him and started teaming up, to finish the last five standing. They filled him in on what had happened, four of his men had returned, from a scouting mission.</p><p>And they had been ambushed, by ten Aurors in cloaks. They were, however, able to tell him that three people apparated away once the Aurors had engaged them. So somebody had been, watching them and he, had a feeling that it was some of Albie's people.</p><p>"Pack everything up we can't return to this location, now!" He shouted, as they scrambled to obey him. As soon as they had gathered everything, including Madame Bones he let loose some, Fiendfyre and watched it sear the insides. Oh, somebody was going to pay for this. They followed him back to the green lake's edge and apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Dumbledore's pov- Hogwarts</p><p>Albus sipped his tea, a smile was hidden behind its rim. His people had returned from Austria, just as Aurors went, to secure the Green lake location. He hadn't been sure that Gellert, would return to one of his undiscovered bases. But he had been rewarded for double-checking. It was only a matter of time before, the Austrian Ministry would contact him, with news from the Aurors. Not even a pouting, Arianna had been able, to ruin his mood as she floated near Fawkes perch glaring at him.</p><p>All the little Deatheaters were secure in Azkaban, he was still unable to find a trace of Tom. And to make things more worrisome, he hadn't seen Severus in two days. While not unusual, in itself he had a bad feeling, where Severus was concerned since Albus had noticed Severus's absence. Albus really should go down to his rooms, and see if Severus, was there. He placed his cup back on the saucer, and was about to stand when, his Floo flared to life spitting out a frazzled looking Molly.</p><p>"Molly, whatever is the matter?" Albus asked, her.</p><p>"They are gone, Albus! I was talking to them and they are gone!" She said, he looked at her not understanding, who she was talking about. His face turned ashen as Arianna, floated behind Molly, and gave him a vicious grin.</p><p>"Who, who is gone?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Arianna, not trusting her for a second.</p><p>"Fred and George they are gone, I told you they were too irresponsible!" She said, her voice shrill as she paced in front of his desk. Ah, the twins he hadn't had high hopes that the two, would join them. But the Order was severely lacking in members. If somebody hadn't been killing them off, others like Lupin couldn't be found. If nothing else they would've, been valuable spies, to monitor the Potter child.</p><p>"Calm yourself, Molly, tell me what happened." Albus said, popping a lemon drop in his mouth and rubbing her back.</p><p>"I made lunch it was just the three of us as, Percy is spending the summer with Bill, and Arthur was at work. I was going to ask them to join, the Order and had even mixed some of those potions, you'd given me into the stew. We were talking and they objected, to my statement about Harry, needing to be watched. When I turned to yell at them, for being absurd I passed out, everything had just gone black. I woke up on the couch, the house was dark, and was Arthur already asleep and I went to their room. Albus everything, but the, furniture was gone!" She shouted, this time he detected anger in her voice.</p><p>"I gave those brats everything! I slaved away living, with my deadbeat husband, taking care of them and this is the thanks I get!" She shrieked, as she paced in front of Albus's desk.</p><p>"Molly, I'm sure they didn't run away, they have no money. They probably went to a friend's house, to stay for a few days, I'm sure." Albus said, using his most reassuring voice. He knew of her, absolute disdain for Arthur, but that had never colored her judgment of her kids.</p><p>Her words begged to differ though, did she truly resent her other children, because they weren't his? Did she not feel, any motherly feelings for her other children, or was it just the twins in particular?</p><p>"They did this to me! I don't know how they did it, but I know they knocked me out! They have embarrassed me for the last time, Albus, I want them gone! And Arthur is going to ensure that. I might not have the power, to disown them myself, but he can." She said, her voice shrill.</p><p>It wouldn't be the first time that Molly, had Imperio'd her husband, and then obliviated him. Albus had no doubts that she was serious, he just didn't care enough about, what happened to Arthur's children.</p><p>In fact, the number of people he actually cared for, could be counted on one hand. He made no effort to dissuade her from her intentions. Albus already had far too much, to deal with as was, he didn't need her drama. He hoped that the Aurors were successful.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry finished drying off, his hair fell loose down his back, as he wrapped himself in a bathrobe. He stepped out and smiled as, he saw Blaise standing in the center of his room, with a rope that had one end that was frayed. Blaise dangled it in the air in front of Hedwig, she ran on her long legs, and attacked the end of the rope.</p><p>He'd seen one of the neighbors cats do that, but this was the first time he'd ever seen, an owl do it. How did he have an owl, and not know, how long their legs were? Harry leaned against the door frame, watching the two of them play, a soft smile gracing his features. Leave it to his girl to find her daddy. She lunged for, the rope again, as he pulled it up. Her claws struck it, digging in as he dangled her there.</p><p>Blaise picked her up, and cradled her against his chest. He ran a hand through the feathers of her chest, as she cooed at Blaise. He then retrieved a container, off of Harry's vanity set, and fed her what looked like some kind of meat. Harry walked up and stroked her head gently.</p><p>"You are such a spoiled girl! What is your daddy feeding you huh?" Harry asked, her, she nipped his fingers affectionately in response.</p><p>"Fatty tuna, we had sushi last night. I had one the house elves, wrap some up for her since, I was coming over." Blaise replied, as he pulled Harry in with his free arm.</p><p>"You can go ahead, and sit with the others, I'm just going to get ready." Harry said, he kissed Harry's cheek before leaving the room, Hedwig still cradled in his arms. Brushing out his hair, he left it in a loose ponytail, held together with a blue silk hair tie. He put on a black cashmere sweater with blue jeans and black socks. Harry decided against wearing shoes as, he had no plans, to leave for the day.</p><p>He put on the resurrection stone, his two lord rings, and the necklace Blaise gave him. Harry left his room and moved down, to the other end of the hall, where his study was. Upon opening the door, the quiet conversation stopped, as they all turned to him. Harry walked through and sat at the desk, and smiled upon seeing a, sleeping Hedwig nestled in Blaise's side.</p><p>"I invited all of you here today, to give all of you, a choice. I would like to reveal to everyone, the truth about myself and ask you, an very important question. Some of you have already answered that question." Harry said, and looked around and gained a nod from each of the twins, and a dreamy smile from Luna. Harry spread his magic out to Ward, and lock the door, before letting his magic loose entirely. Their eyes were big, as they regarded him, and so he told his story again.</p><p>"Now you, can join me and help liberate our world, or you can leave without your memory. And you will simply be nothing more than my friends. I hope to gain an alliance with the dark lord. Upon his resurrection if I succeed you, won't have to choose between, your families and me. Draco, I know you've seen your godfather here, he's agreed to join me already." Harry said, as he looked around at their faces, he knew his snakes would catch, on to what he was doing. Harry's badgers looked torn as they looked at him.</p><p>"I know I'm asking a lot from all of you. But know that this is your choice, none of you have to follow, in your parent's footsteps. Fred and George, have already decided their futures, and have forsaken their given names. They are the newest members, to join the Black family through, blood adoption. This manor is a sanctuary, it offers safety and shelter to those who need it." He said, as he moved to sit by Blaise, and petted Hedwig who gave him an irritated hoot.</p><p>They talked quietly around him, the others asking Fred, George, and Luna questions. He zoned out ultimately waiting for their decisions.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Death's pov</p><p>Death finished drawing the ritual circle he needed, there were to bands of runes, all neatly drawn. Smaller circles were outlined around the inner circle, he went back and placed each item in a circle, the last item placed was Slytherin's locket.</p><p>He then preceded to take the ritual chalk, and draw ritual circles, on each wall. It was unlikely to be a problem, but the extra shield runes, would prevent any errant soul shards from escaping. He finished the last one, with care before he grabbed, the final item. It was a leather choker, it had five emeralds so dark, they almost looked black. They were rectangular, and snakes were woven in, as delicate filigree in silver.</p><p>It was the lost half of Slytherin's locket, the locket was meant to hang, just below the choker as a set. The locket had been lost to the, Gaunt's and the choker was well hidden, in the slowly rotting remains of what was once Salazar's home.</p><p>Death circled around before standing, just above the outer circles, he started by activating the shield runes. He started chanting in the, long-forgotten dialect that once upon a time, was widely known by the practitioners of death and soul magic. Now it was more, forgotten and than even Latin, as far as dead tongues go. The runes lit with a bluish-white light. As the outer rune ring, started moving counter-clockwise, to the inside rune circling clockwise. Each of the smaller circles, glowed with purple light one by one until they connected, with the center. As he reached the height of the ritual, spectral forms of Tom Riddle, appeared behind each Horcrux.</p><p>They were all different ages, the youngest being the smallest shard, which had been in Harry. They all screamed dropping to the ground as they were sucked into the center. A sharp blinding light, came from both the locket and choker. The rune circle flared red, as the magic receded leaving, the broken remains of the Horcruxes. Nagini was still in her bubble, she was still alive, but breathing heavily.</p><p>Death healed and calmed her, before placing her back into stasis, and banishing the mangled Horcrux remains. He gathered up both parts of the necklace, and placed them in a velvet lined box.</p><p>Soon Tom Riddle would rejoin their world, and the resulting chaos would keep Death, entertained for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Hannah and Susan had hesitated in their decision, but with a few questions, they decided to stay with him. Harry told them about Salazar and the Chamber, as they all made plans for the following year. Neville was the most surprising one though, he had expected a fight. Instead, he had been the first of everyone, to agree to Harry's plans. Harry had been working, with Neville, to boost his confidence. Neville like the twins just needed, one person, to believe in him.</p><p>Everyone had sworn, to never reveal the contents, of their meeting. They all filed out one by one, Draco stayed back to confirm, a future visit with Severus. And Blaise stayed for some quality cuddle time. Sirius was horribly amused, as he teased them up, until the moment he too departed. Tomorrow Harry, would finally call in, that favor from Severus. His bond with Death told him, the soul remerge had worked, now he just had to finish securing his allies.</p><p>Before going to bed he sent out the letter, he'd written for Arthur Weasley, and one more letter to Rita Skeeter. All hell was going to break loose tomorrow, and Harry couldn't be happier, he smiled as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The green lake "Gruner See" does exist in Styria, Austria which looks gorgeous. Gellert's base is obviously made up I just borrowed the forest around the green lake.</p><p>So how badly do you think Harry's going to ruin Dumbles's day?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly makes her move and Arthur finds the truth. Harry blows the lid off of the whole Dumbles/Grindelwald thing. Dumbledore finally notices his potions master is missing and finds all kinds of trouble. And Harry collects a favor from Severus, and we find out that Sirius was attached to another person besides Death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys sorry, it took so long life got crazy and I had a plot bunny I had to get rid of so I wrote another story to get rid of it.</p><p>It took way too much time to write it. But I'm back and things are going to get even more interesting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly's pov</p><p>She held the vial up, gazing into the murky violet depths, thoughtfully. Upon further discussion with her darling Albus, it was decided that she should use a very obscure potion, for Arthur. He was indeed right, trying to disown a child using the Imperious, stood a high chance of backfiring. However, he also said that this was far more reliable for what she needed. While also giving her more control of Arthur.</p><p>She needed them gone for good! Molly didn't wish them dead, they were still her children, even if she loathed to admit it. But it seemed like every day, that went by they only brought more, and more disappointment and shame to her.</p><p>There was only so much she could handle! They were trouble, right from the very moment, they drew breath. She had tried to be a decent mother, but no those little heathens were so ungrateful, so problematic. No, matter Albus had assured, her that it was foolproof. There was no way, he'd be able to fight it off, as weak-minded as Arthur was.</p><p>Molly scrambled the eggs, as she mulled over the best way, to give the potion to him. Surely not the eggs as it would discolor them, the tea maybe? Arthur wasn't that observant, or he'd be able to tell just, how much she hated him. Yes, the tea would be best it would mask, the taste and the color quite nicely.</p><p>She plated up the food, being careful to use a, mismatched mug for Arthur. It wouldn't due for the wrong person to drink the potion. Albus had been very clear, that the skill needed to brew this ancient potion, was well and beyond normal brewers. So she would only have one, and only one, shot at this so nothing, could go wrong. Arthur came in dressed for work, and sat down, at his usual spot at the table. She brought over his food, and tea before, grabbing her own breakfast.</p><p>"Morning Mollywobbles, where are the kids?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, they are all visiting different friends for a few days." Molly said, he gave her a surprised look.</p><p>"Even the twins?" Arthur asked, she hid her disdain behind her tea mug.</p><p>"Yes, it surprised even me dear all they left was a note, they didn't say if it was that, Jordan kid or the Oliver boy." She said. He shook his head and focused on his food, she frowned as he didn't sip at his tea once. He picked through the mail, that was addressed to him, until his fingers touched a thick envelope. She huffed but opted to be patient, he always drank his tea, getting up she went to refill her own mug.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur's pov</p><p>Something about the envelope, drew his attention like it, was incredibly important that he read it first. He looked up to see Molly was busy, in the kitchen again before, opening the mysterious letter. Before he could even read the letter he froze, clenching his teeth he suppressed a cry of pain. He clutched at his head as his vision swam, all the while Molly didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.</p><p>Arthur closed his eyes as a headache started to blossom, images flashed before his eyes, voices boomed in his ears. His eyes widened as he stood shakily. He lost his footing as he crashed into the table, he heard glass shatter and food fly. It was at that moment that Molly noticed his distress, but instead of helping him, she smiled at him viciously.</p><p>"Good, it's working you are going to do, exactly what I want now. I want you to disown the twins, they've disappointed us, for the final time. With the twins gone Ginny, will be the only child left to care for, as Percy just graduated. Then I want you to go kill yourself, I don't care how so long, as I no longer have to deal with you. I will finally get to be with him, and won't have to pretend at this, farce of a marriage any longer." She said, in a cold voice.</p><p>Arthur was shocked, so the images were true, she really had betrayed him in every sense of the word. What was worse she clearly expected him, to do as he was told, like so many times before.</p><p>He didn't even think, he just acted he lunged forward at her, kneeling form and wrapped his hands around her neck. He squeezed harder, as she tried to pull his hands, off of her neck. How could she do this to him? He had loved her in the beginning, and had worked his ass off to provide, for their children and this was how he was repaid!</p><p>With imperious and obliviate spells, with lies and adultery. And to make matters worse, that note had said, that his two youngest weren't even his. She tried to reach into her pocket, for her wand and just as, she grasped it he slammed her head into the corner of the kitchen cabinets. He squeezed even harder, as she weakly tried to stop him, before stilling entirely. He smacked her head into the floor, one more time for good measure, before releasing her limp body. Looking down at her unmoving form, the only thing he felt, was a sense of relief.</p><p>He looked at the mess and saw the letter, he snatched it up and stuffed it into his robes. He walked over to the hallway, and looked at himself in the mirror, he cleaned his clothes up. Arthur closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, before he walked over to the floo and stopped. The family clock shimmered oddly, a glamour?</p><p>He took out his wand, and poked at it feeling the magic, instead of disturbing it. Anger went through him as he felt Dumbledore's magic on it. That clock was a family heirloom, and it had been defiled by Molly, and her lover. Disgust churned in his gut, not just for them but for himself, how could let this happen? How could he be so weak? Using the strength of his family magic, he broke through, the strong glamour.</p><p>The hand that would've held Ginny was blank, was it blank because she wasn't his? He didn't know he'd, never heard of it doing, such a thing. Fred and George's were strange, they were blurred, so their pictures couldn't be seen. Alarm went through him, were they even okay? He touched his lord ring and focused, on each individual member, of the family.</p><p>He felt Bill, Charlie, and Percy with no issues what so ever. But when he felt for the twins, the connection was weak or muted, once again concern filled him what was going on? He looked at the time, cursing under his breath, he had to make it to work.</p><p>Arthur glanced back his late wife, before pushing over more furniture, the more it looked like a struggle the better. He walked out the door leaving, it wide open so it looked like, someone busted in. It didn't matter if the neighbors found her, or he reported her body himself later. Either way, he'd be at the Ministry far, away from the sham that was his family's home. And once work was over, he was going to find out, what happened to his boys.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry sat at his desk, sipping his tea, he had woken up early. Harry was just too wired, he couldn't wait for the chaos. He turned his head as he, caught sight of Death, in the periphery of his eye.</p><p>"Good morning Death anything yet?" He questioned.</p><p>"Your letter stirred up quite the reaction from Arthur. And it couldn't have happened at a better time as well." Death replied, Harry raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, do tell." He said his curiosity spiking.</p><p>"She was about to give him a very old potion, the potion itself is a recipe, that dates back to Atlantis. Dumbledore either got really lucky, and found a priceless potions tome, or he stole it from someone who did. I'm the only one who, should have a copy, of that particular book. It would've given Molly almost entire control of him, the potion was designed to be used on the mentally disturbed. Before Atlantis disappeared it's second, to the last ruler had instigated, a war with a nearby colony on the mainland. Anyway, he was so unstable that his family, and his people had decided, to convince him to stop. When he refused in order to protect his family, and his people, his younger brother started plotting. Because his brother, was the lord of the family, he couldn't stop him. He loved his brother, and didn't want to hurt or kill him, to stop the bloodshed. So with the help of their high council, and a potions master, they came up with this potion. It basically made the recipient more susceptible to suggestions, particularly the mentally weak, or mentally unsound. He then convinced his brother, to give up not only the war, but his lordship and throne as well. Since potions aren't considered magic, they could be used, to manipulate family magic to an extent. So long as the potion, wasn't poisonous or a love potion, the family magic wouldn't fight against it so long as the lord remains unharmed." Death said.</p><p>Harry just looked at him, if he hadn't sent out that letter the night before. Arthur, weaken mentally by the obliviates, would be a puppet to his wife. He nodded at Death to continue.</p><p>"Anyway he touched your letter, before he could ingest it, and well he snapped. He strangled her and smashed her head into a cabinet as well as the floor." Death said, casually. His eyes widened, at Death's statement sure he was going, to kill Molly eventually but this... he hadn't planned on this at all.</p><p>"He cleaned himself up, and left her body there, to look like a break-in. He went straight to work, and has been there for well over an hour doing paperwork, as if nothing had happened." Death said. Harry decided not to tell the twins, about what had happened, because what they didn't know they would react to appropriately.</p><p>"And my other plot?" Harry asked.</p><p>"The morning edition of The Prophet, hasn't been out for delivery yet, but it has the article dearest Rita wrote. Took up the whole front page, I will be amazed if the goat gets out, of this unscathed." Death replied.</p><p>"Good I may just frame it if it succeeds."  Harry said. A soft knock sounded at the door. He gave permission for entrance and was greeted by Severus.</p><p>"Severus I'm so glad you could join me." Harry said.</p><p>"You wanted something?" Severus said, Severus looked like he was on edge about something. Hmm, someone was grumpy without his coffee.</p><p>"Yes, it's time for me to cash in that favor I asked for." Harry said, Snape regarded him carefully.</p><p>"Oh, and what frivolous task am I to complete for you?" Severus said, sarcastically, Harry smirked at his question.</p><p>"Now is, that any way to talk to the person, who gave you literally everything you could possibly desire?" He teased. Severus merely raised a brow and gave him an expectant look.</p><p>"I need you to wear something for me, I would do it myself except, I'm not compatible enough to do so."  Harry said, as he motioned to a silent Death to hand him, a mahogany wood box and he passed it on to Severus.</p><p>"You want me to wear necklaces? What for?" Severus asked. Hmm, his grumpy Potions master was awfully, short in temperament today.</p><p>"As you can already tell, both necklaces are magical in nature, but only one contains a soul." Harry said. He waited for some kind of protest, or even just a reaction really, he received neither.</p><p>"The soul in question was ripped apart several times, I have pieced it back together. But I lack the correct glue so to speak, in order to close the cracks and fissures in the soul, it needs to be near you. Your magic and soul, have higher compatibility, than even my own do. Proximity with you, will allow your own personal ambient magic, to heal the soul. I should tell you, that he can't hurt you, or possess you in any way. It will take less magic, than a Lumos, for the soul to consume daily." Harry said, as he watched as Snape narrowed his eyes, looking down at the necklace thoughtfully.</p><p>"Who is it exactly?" Severus asked, Harry smirked.</p><p>"You're entirely too smart Severus, it's another one of Dumbledore's victims. If you recall correctly, I told you about what happened, to the dark lord. He never achieved anything he set out to do because of Dumbledore. Tom, like you and the others were tampered with. You can heal the damage Severus, with his sanity restored and his magic healed. He has the potential, to further my, own plans. Never fear you are mine Severus, I take care of all those who, trust and follow me. Tom will not hurt you, or make you take, back the dark mark. If my mother's death, was the basis for your defection. I must remind you. that he did try to honor. your request. She was just too stubborn and she refused to let him kill me." Harry said. He watched Severus intently, as he ran a finger along the edge, of Slytherin's locket an odd expression adorning his face.</p><p>Severus even when, displaying emotion, Severus could be entirely unreadable. Harry saw the moment when he gave, in as he picked up the locket first, and clasped it around his neck. He tucked it under his collar, he seemed to hesitate as he picked up the choker. He noticed that Snape, shivered once the clasp, clicked shut. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Before he could answer Sirius stuck his head in.</p><p>"Pup you have got to see this newspaper!" Sirius said, excitedly. Harry snorted when Sirius, just ignored everyone else, and thrust the paper in his face.</p><p>"Did you just breathe fire, at Dumbledore, like an angry dragon? There is no way Rita, got that information from, anyone but you." Severus said, upon catching the headline "DUMBLEDORE THE NOT SO LIGHT LORD". He perused the article before giving it, to Severus who actually, gave him a surprised look.</p><p>"I'm surprised we can't hear, Draco and Barty, cackling from here. Those two always love, anything that disparages, Dumbledore." Harry said, without thinking about what he said. That is if Barty Sr., was letting him read things. Taking away Barty's books, was a favorite punishment, for his son. Both Severus and Sirius looked at him shocked.</p><p>"Barty?? What do you mean by that?" Severus said, while Sirius was giving him an intense hurt look. Whoops, he didn't plan on saving Barty just yet.</p><p>"Yeah, he's alive we just have to rescue him, from his demented ass father." Harry said, trying to figure out what was wrong.</p><p>"And you didn't think that, that was something I might, want to know!" Sirius said, angrily.</p><p>"Sirius, what earth is your problem since when, do you care about one, of the deatheaters?" Harry asked, confused did he actually miss something.</p><p>"You said we would have to rescue him, explain." Severus said, as he yanked on Sirius's arm and pulled, him down to the sofa next to him.</p><p>"His father left his, terminally ill mother in a, permanent human transfiguration. She took Barty's place in Azkaban and later died, Barty has been in the care of his insane father. Said father, has the habit of locking him up, and using the Imperious on a regular basis. I had intended to get Barty, eventually after, I achieved certain things." Harry explained.</p><p>"So you knew he was, with that abusive monster, and just left him there!" Sirius yelled.</p><p>"So you knew, I'd be left with abusive monsters, if you went after Pettigrew and you went anyway! Where I spent sixteen years, of abuse by those people, instead of with my godfather. Said godfather who, supported Dumbledore and never questioned him, and then died leaving me alone again! Nobody saved me dammit, and now your all up in my face, about Barty screw you!" Harry retorted, he rose and walked out, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Oh, Death had told him plenty about what happened to Barty, and honestly compared to his own abuse. Barty had it downright good in comparison. The nerve of that man. getting angry. at him! So he forgot about Barty, Sirius knew what kind of monster, he was fighting against. Sirius knew everything that he'd endured, and yet here he was angry, with him. But Harry was more disappointed in himself, he was supposed to be strong now, and instead he let Sirius get to him.</p><p>He felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, dammit. Harry went to his room locking the door and warding it, he let the tears flow now, as he laid down on his bed. He didn't even know why he was crying, tears were useless they didn't, help or make anything better.</p><p>He sat up leaning against his headboard, he took off his shoes, and wiped the offending moisture from his cheeks. Harry looked up startled as something hit his arm, he looked down to see Hedwig, butting her head against him. He scooped her up cradling her against his chest. He squeezed her gently, before kissing the top of her head, as she cooed softly and soothingly at him.</p><p>"You know he didn't mean it right?" There was only one person, who could just walk through his wards, like they were nothing. Death sat down next to him, and reached out to stroke, Hedwig's head.</p><p>"Yeah, I know he didn't mean it on purpose, the look of horror on his face was obvious. I'm angrier that I let him, get under my skin, I should have a tougher hide than this. It just... out of everybody, I expected him to know that I, thought things through. That if Barty was in true danger, we would've retrieved, him much sooner. I'm not some heartless monster, I'm one person, something or someone was bound to slip past my notice. I'm not a fucking god!" Harry said.</p><p>"It's good that you acknowledge the fact that you can't do it alone. You are shouldering a lot Harry, I understand how you feel, but Sirius doesn't know how much you are doing. Nobody but you little master, knows just how much work I have to do, just as I understand just how much you have to do. Harry, you have to start delegating some tasks, to other people. You're trying to do it all, and only relinquish control when, you have no choice. It's stressing you out and affecting you emotionally. What's the point of having, followers if you, don't trust them?" Death said. Harry had to admit, Death was right he was taking on too much. He was juggling his goals, his revenge, his schoolwork, and his training. Harry worked more, than he relaxed and he was always tired.</p><p>"Let them prove to you, that they can handle it, Harry." Death said, Harry nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>"I need you to retrieve Fawkes and somehow hold him. Once Dumbledore catches wind of the paper, he'll do one of two things. He'll stand his ground and try, to weasel his way out of trouble, as he did before. Or he'll get spooked and run for it, honestly I'm hoping he'll run. I did promise Sal, that we'd save Fawkes from Dumbledore." Harry said.</p><p>"Good, it's a start but you have other people to trust Harry. I will always be here for you Harry." Death said, before hugging Harry carefully as, he still had Hedwig in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Death's pov</p><p>After leaving his little master he opened a portal and stepped through landing in Dumbledore's office. He silently approached the sleeping firebird and placed his hands on either side of the perch. He weaved his magic into a bubble and encased the sleeping bird. He then froze him in place before picking up the bubble and cradling it gently in his arms.</p><p>His task done he stepped back through his portal leaving just seconds before Madame Bones and her Aurors showed up.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Hogwarts...Dumbledore's pov</p><p>Albus walked down into the dungeons, he was looking for his missing potions master, who hadn't been seen in over a week. It wasn't unusual for Severus, to be gone this long if he, was caught up in a brewing. Even so, he usually surfaced long enough, to have his coffee or ask Sprout about ingredients.</p><p>So to say after a week, of not seeing hide nor hair of his potions master, Albus wanted to know where he was. He stopped in front of the portrait, that led into Severus's personal quarters. He expected to have to strip the wards off of the door, except there were none. He inspected the frame and even asked the portrait, how long it's been since he'd seen his, occupant.</p><p>Albus was shocked to learn, that Severus hadn't entered, in nearly two weeks. Opening the frame, he went in only to stop, the furniture was covered in sheets. All of Severus's personal, belongings were just gone, he walked into the bedroom and bathroom. Everything was gone, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't leave him! Albus should've bound Severus tighter to his side. How dare he do this to him? Albus rushed out of the quarters and into the main hall, he was about to go up to his office, when an angry McGonagall stopped him.</p><p>"Albus, what is the meaning of this? Is any of this true?" She yelled, as she thrust a paper into his hands 'DUMBLEDORE THE NOT SO LIGHT LORD'. He scanned the article disbelief showing on his ashen face, somebody knew. He'd bet anything, that Gellert was behind, all of this. It detailed his entire relationship, with Gellert and even speculated that, Albus might have something to do with Gellert's break out. </p><p>"Mini I really have to go it's important I mean can we really trust what the paper writes." She narrowed her eyes and huffed.</p><p>"These things keep happening Albus, and they're all linked to you! Everything is too much of a coincidence!" She said. He didn't have time for this, he started walking away, she grabbed his arm to stop him. Frustrated he let his wand slide into his hand, casting a quick shield charm at her stomach. She flew back and hit the wall with a sickening crack, she crumpled to the floor.</p><p>He knelt down and felt for a pulse at her neck, good she was still alive. He would fix her later, right now he needed, to get back to his office. He made the trip as quickly, as possible making sure that, he took a route with no portraits. Once in his office, he turned around and was met with two Aurors and Madame Bones.</p><p>"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest your charges will be pending upon further investigation." Bones said. Dammit, all to hell he looked at Fawkes's perch and realized it was empty. He used some wandless magic, and made the wall behind them explode, he grabbed his emergency portkey. He was just distracted enough, that he didn't notice a tracking charm, stick to the bottoms of his robes. A smirking Bones was the last thing, he saw before he, was whisked away. Albus landed in the Weasley's living room, and walked, down the hall.</p><p>"Molly! Molly where are you?" Albus asked, as he walked into the kitchen to see, the room in complete disarray. The table was laying on its side, the chairs were laying haphazardly about, broken glass and food were strewn all over the floor. And Molly was laying on the floor unmoving. He knelt down to check on her, and his hand made contact with, cold clammy skin. Who did this?</p><p>"Well, it just keeps getting better and better, now we can charge you with murder and assault." He turned to find Amelia and the Aurors behind him, he reached down to get his wand and found it gone. He narrowed his eyes, they must've disarmed him, when he was occupied. Using wandless magic, he cast a Bombarda Maxima at their feet, he ran out the door and apparated to Aberforth's house. Albus stripped off his outer robes, and then apparated away again.</p><p> </p><p>Gellert's (Amelia Bones) Pov</p><p>Oh, this was just precious Albie was in so much trouble. He suppressed a laugh, as he got back on his feet and regarded, the red-haired woman's body. She had clearly, been dead long before Albus got here, it was just too perfect.</p><p>First, someone had blown their little secret. Then Albie assaults another teacher, and he in turn resisted arrest, and apparated directly to a dead body. Albie looked plenty guilty, Gellert honestly couldn't, have done it better himself.</p><p>It would seem that, he had competition in the, revenge department. The Aurors bustled around him oblivious, to the dark lord standing, among them. No, matter there were ways to make Albie come to him, he would have to draw him out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry moved the papers, off to the side and pinched the bridge of his nose. His Luna had given, him his own newspaper and it was set, to be released soon. Harry called it the 'Illuminating Illusions', he wanted it to cause the sheep to think. Too many people went through, life just blindly excepting things, without questioning them. The paper would have columns for political discussions, old or grey magics, quidditch, and his personal favorite 'Banned Contraband'.</p><p>The Banned section brought up ,certain illegal or banned spells, and potions. So long as he didn't post the incantations or recipes, the Ministry couldn't call, what was written illegal. The first one was going to be about, blood magic or more specifically the useful, healing spells that require the blood of the castor. Dumbledore had done, a mighty fine job brainwashing the sheep, into thinking it was bad.</p><p>So if he could just publish, his thoughts and research findings, it may garner more support. And if not support, then make them truly think, about it. Harry wanted people to be curious, to question the laws, that governed them. He had spent a good, amount of time studying their laws, looking for loopholes.</p><p>Harry knew it would bring controversy, and he knew the Ministry couldn't touch him, for what was printed. The thing was the powers that be, don't like to be questioned, about anything. And the people who did, dare to be free thinkers, were labeled terrorists or traitors. They wanted to smother people, rather than, hear their voices. It was why he hated politics so damn much. A knock sounded at the door. He murmured a quick enter as pulled out a stack of parchment.</p><p>"Harry." It was Sirius his voice sounded uncertain.</p><p>"Yeah, Siri it's okay come in." He said.</p><p>"I... I didn't think it through earlier. You know that sometimes, I say some harsh things, and not mean it." Sirius said, Harry got up and walked over to him.</p><p>"Siri I know you didn't mean it. I have so much going on with school, training, revenge, Blaise, and all my goals. It's just too much all at once. I need to delegate more, and have some, downtime. I forgot about Barty and I'm sorry about that." Harry said.</p><p>"Harry you are an amazing kid, and I agree that you are doing, too much. Go out with Blaise, hang out with friends, do something normal you need a break. And I didn't tell you, why I was angry, you couldn't have known." Sirius said, Harry sat down on the sofa and Sirius followed suit.</p><p>"Then tell me why this bothers you so much." Harry asked.</p><p>"Did you know Barty's cell, was next to mine in Azkaban? Ours was the only cell like it. The cells are usually four brick walls, a window, and a door. Mine had three walls and a set of bars on one side, that sectioned off another cell. That cell had two rows of bars, the front with a door, and the side that bordered mine." Sirius stopped.</p><p>"It was how I came up with my escape plan. The bars were too close together for a man to fit through. But a starved dog could make it. The problem was my magic kept me, just healthy enough. So starving was really hard. But I spent a lot of time talking to Barty." Sirius said, he stopped again his hands shaking, and his eyes far away.</p><p>"We were the only two at the end. I always felt so horrible that the dementors affected him. I had Padfoot, he was just exposed, when they came he always reached his hand through the bars. And he'd run his fingers through my fur. Anyway, the point is all we had was each other. And when he died.." Sirius said, his eyes misted, Harry reached over and clasped his hands.</p><p>"It was very devastating for me. And to find out he was alive, and possibly hurt...and that you knew, and didn't tell me. It just hurt a lot...it didn't even occur to me that you, didn't know. I'm sorry... I didn't even think about your situation. I didn't mean to imply, that I cared more about what happened to him, then you."  Sirius said, Harry hugged Sirius close rubbing at his back.</p><p>"Siri I'm going to get him back for you. I promise." Harry said, he would get Barty back. And if it just so happened to coincide, with his plans for Tom, then so be it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you guys are probably thinking that Molly got off easy but I couldn't resist setting Dumbledore up. And I also want to tell you guys that Jamijjoon from our archive is posting a Spanish translation on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/240308920-raven%27s-rose-traducción.</p><p>I'm really curious to see how that will turn out since a lot of English words don't have a Spanish translation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry walked clockwise around, a lavender bush, stringing fairy lights as he went. Sure he could've done it by magic or house-elves, but he really needed to keep, his mind off of other things. He really had been stretching, himself too thin, trying to do it all. So that was why he, was in one of the furthest, corners of Peverell manor's gardens.</p><p>He was setting up the small corner, for a date night of all things, Regulus had wanted to do something nice for his mates. It had only just now occurred to Regulus, that the three of them didn't really, know too much about one another.</p><p>Which as smart as Regulus was, well it was surprising it took so damn long. They just skipped the whole dating thing, and moved into, the sex/bonding stage too quickly. Harry himself, didn't have room to judge as, his own past relationships were a disaster. He was so lucky to have found Blaise this time around.</p><p>The fact that he hadn't scared, Blaise away, was a miracle on the scale of Merlin. Not everyone could say that their, other half was okay with the whole revenge, torture, murder thing. Which was just amazing, so Harry was going to put, some time into their relationship this year. The two of them, were coming up on their third year, at Hogwarts. Hogsmeade was available to them, now so dates would start to be, a more prominent part of his life soon.</p><p>Harry had spent more time, trying to stay alive, than he had being a normal teenager. Harry really had missed all the fun of dating and sneaking out...well sneaking out for things unrelated to Voldie at least. And now that Dumbles, was on the run and stripped, of his political power. Harry now had time to work on all his relationships. He was still planning on training still, with Sal and the others, he wanted to be more cohesive with them.</p><p>He always believed that, Dumbles and Voldie were too heavy-handed, with their followers. Neither of them treated their followers correctly, which resulted in a lot of traitors or, they followed out of fear. Harry planned to have a softer, approach, which he hoped would lead to a stronger bond. Harry strung the last set of fairy lights, around an ancient-looking yew tree, on the lower branches and trunk. He finished lowering his arms, and rubbing at them as, they started to ache.</p><p>He'd been sparring with Death earlier that morning, and even though he was healed, it didn't stop his body from giving him hell. Harry walked over and started setting, the green wrought-iron table, that had little Thestrals carved into it. He had promised to help Regulus by setting up the garden. Regulus himself was with Sirius and his mates keeping them busy. Sirius was still a bit weird, after the whole Barty thing, he was quieter which was just weird.</p><p>A quiet Sirius was just unheard of, Sirius was always so happy and definitely loud. This Sirius reminded Harry, far too much, of Sirius's broken self from his first life. He wanted Sirius to be happy this time around. And to add to the weirdness, of the situation, Death was silent as well. That in itself was really disturbing to Harry, it was almost as if Death, had become an introvert again. Death had come a very long way since he'd first met him.</p><p>Death had become more sociable and expressive with his emotions. So to see Death distant and silent unsettled Harry, Death was his unmovable rock in the shitstorm, of everything around him. Hell, Death had been with him through everything, including before he'd become his master. Harry was the last blood descendant, of the Peverell's besides cousin Tom, that is. And only a blood Peverell could be Death's master. It was Death's way of limiting how many people would have the ability to control him. Until Harry came across the Hollows, and bonded with them, Death hadn't been able to interfere with Harry's life. But that didn't stop Death from being there with him. He had always been there, unseen, as Harry's own personal guardian angel. And now he was Harry's avenging angel and unofficial father figure.</p><p>The muggle Bible states "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." This was very true for Harry, he feared nothing, not even evil itself so long as Death walked with him. So to say that Harry was bothered by this was an understatement.</p><p>"So who is this all for?" He glanced around to see, Draco coming up the paths behind him.</p><p>"Regulus is cooking dinner for his mates so they can have a date." Harry replied, a raised brow greeted his explanation.</p><p>"How does this include you exactly Harry?" Draco asked, as he walked around the other side of the table, as Harry started folding napkins.</p><p>"I needed some downtime so I started talking to Regulus. And we got on the subject of his relationship, well I mentioned the whole lack, of personal knowledge bit. I mean they went straight from meeting, to having sex and bonding less, than a week later. Regulus decided he wanted to do, something romantic for his mates, and asked for some ideas. He's keeping them busy, with Sirius and I'm, setting up the garden. Then later tonight he's going to personally cook for them. Before you ask, I'm doing it without magic to try and keep, my mind off of things. All this mindless decorating is actually helping a little." Harry said, as he layered the table with, preservation charms and anti-vermin wards. No bug, bird, or woodland critter was going to ruin Regulus's dinner date, that Harry had worked so hard to set up. A smirk made its way onto Draco's lips.</p><p>"Does Blaise know you're doing romantic things for other people?" Draco said, teasingly, Harry continued to place out drinking glasses.</p><p>"Why, yes Draco he does as I wrote him, a very long letter this morning. It detailed my plans for this coming year, which include many plans for alone, time with my Italian teddy bear. So how is Severus feeling? I know you didn't come to visit me Draco." Harry said, as he pushed the chairs back into the table, and started walking back up to the house.</p><p>"He's doing pretty good, actually if I didn't know him like I did, I'd ask what you did with my godfather. Did he get a makeover?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and smiled.</p><p>"Not that I'm aware of, but your right he's looking much better, than when he came."  Harry replied, Draco snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, his nose, teeth, even his hair look different. And he seems to have loosened up quite a bit as well." Draco said.</p><p>"Could be the bathroom products, they're in everyone's bathroom. Granted they have different scents, but they are all the same brand, a very expensive brand that is. His are a bit more expensive though, as they can't have anything in them that would react negatively, with the potions he brews. It's definitely done wonders keeping, the potion's fumes, from greasing up his hair. As for his loosening up, I have to assume it's because he lives here now. Here at the Manor, he's stress-free and doesn't have to worry, about Dumbledore or Voldemort anymore." Harry replied.</p><p>"Yeah, you basically made a paradise for him here. Unlimited access to a library that rivals the Blacks, greenhouses to grow whatever plant-based ingredient he needs, and a potion's lab I'm surprised he didn't drool over. And he hated teaching kids, which was so very obvious. I'd say this is the closest thing, to happiness that, could've ever happened to him. He says, your planning on bringing father, into the fold eventually." Draco said, Harry nodded.</p><p>"Yes, I think that having some of Voldemort's, loyal followers ally with us will make negotiations a little easier. Hopefully, he will trust them enough to consider, my offer of joining forces. I'm hoping your father, will agree willingly, of his own accord. If not it won't matter, so long as I can convince the dark lord, one way or another he'll be joining us shortly. By the end of this coming school year, we should have the dark lord resurrected. Have no fear Draco you won't have to choose between your father and me. We're family dear cousin, I want to help you, as I've helped the others." Harry said, Draco looked at him with guarded smoky grey eyes. Harry smiled and turned to him.</p><p>"You should know, that I take very good care of my things, Draco and that includes my people. Neville was lacking in confidence and was timid at best, I helped him find his inner strength. He's bolder and far braver than he'd ever been. Neville's spells and his schoolwork have improved immensely. Luna is...well she's Luna, but she too has found acceptance. She's free to be herself when she's with all of us. The twins were stuck in a family, that didn't appreciate their genius. They were looked down upon, by their mother and, some of their siblings, and now they have a new family. They can be themselves without fear of rejection. So Draco what is it that I can help you with?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I..." Round grey eyes looked at Harry as if searching for something.</p><p>"It's okay Draco, you've been raised in a society that has planned your whole life, out before you were even born. Forced to believe, the same feelings and views your parents, have about the world. It must feel so suffocating not having very many choices. So Draco I want to know what it is that you want, not what you think your father wants, what you want." Harry said.</p><p>"I want...I want my father back, I mean the one he was before. Uncle Sev used to tell, me about how he'd take me everywhere, after I was born. I'd either be in his lap, or resting in his arms, as he worked. And he was always so attentive to me. Then something changed he spent, more time at work, and less time with me. And my mother wasn't much better, by the time I was six the house-elves, were almost exclusively taking care of me. I hardly saw either of them, and suddenly our big lively Manor, seemed so cold. I tried everything I thought, I could to make him love me, again...he's so far away. I want my father back, I want him to notice me, to remember that I'm here." Draco said, grey eyes looked curiously wet, as he looked at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes, before gathering, Draco's hands into his.</p><p>"I will get your father back Draco, and he'll have no choice, but to look at you. He'll have no choice, but to acknowledge you, and trust me Draco he will be proud of you. Just give me time and trust, until then we can train. We can make you stronger Draco, and believe me, there are many different kinds of strength." Harry said. A sudden change of character, now why did that sound like, the Dumbledore special?</p><p> </p><p>Arthur's pov</p><p>Arthur threw water onto his face and cradled his face in his hands. It had been an eventful few days, and he felt bone-deep exhaustion. So many memories had been ripped from him, so many truths had been hidden away. Auror Sanders, just finished telling him about the investigation, into Molly's death. He was relieved in a way as, his shock was genuine when, he was told they believed it was Dumbledore. No, one suspected that, it was Arthur who killed her. He dried his hands on his pants and breathed deeply.</p><p>He started walking out of the Ministry, ignoring the looks of pity directed at him. He went to an apparition point, and apparated to Diagon Ally, he had an appointment with the goblins. Arthur hadn't informed Bill, or the other boys about, Molly just yet. He had to find out what had happened to Fred and George first. Molly had done so much damage, to their family, and the twins had born the brunt of it. She had favored Ginny and Ronald. She seemed indifferent to Bill, Charlie, and Percy. And she outright disparaged the twins, could it be that they, chose to leave the family willingly?</p><p>These thoughts kept playing over and over in his mind on a loop. His children had suffered for his weakness, and now two of his biological children were missing, and Ronald was dead. He walked down the still mostly empty streets of Diagon. Climbing the stairs of Gringotts, seemed like it took forever, dread pooling in his stomach. There were only a few people standing around, he went to the first open clerk, and was walked back to Razorback's office. He spotted the old goblin at his desk, Razorback had been the Weasley accounts manager for almost eighty years. It never ceased to amaze him, how agile the elderly goblin, was whenever he went to his vault.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley, what is it I can do for you today?" Razorback asked.</p><p>"Ah, I need to find out what's wrong with my kids. I...mean to say that my familial magical connection, to two of my children, seems off or damaged. I suspect my late wife might, have something, to do with it. Is there any way you can find them or fix this issue?" Razorback nodded.</p><p>"We can do both, for all that the wizards disparage our magics, we will always have a closer bond to magic. It will be five hundred gallons for tracking them and seven hundred gallons, fourteen sickles, and ten knuts for the examination of familial magic." Razorback replied, Arthur's eyes bulged he didn't have that kind of money, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Molly had always claimed, that she was using the money, to care for their kids.</p><p>But then how were his children all in possession of second-hand items? Sure things had been stretched thin, but at the very least somethings, like quills and inks could be purchased new. Sure they could only afford the cheapest, but still, the twins and Percy shouldn't have been using their sibling's leftovers. So what was really done with the money? She'd always favored Ronald and Ginny best, most likely because they were Dumbledore's children, not his. Could she have used it on them?</p><p>"Master Goblin I can't afford that!" Arthur said, as shame crept upon him.</p><p>"Actually, Mr. Weasley you can as it turns out, your wife had a separate account. She didn't leave a will of any kind, so anything that she owns would be transferred, to the spouse or Lord of the family." Razorback said, the goblin pulled out a sheaf of parchment, and handed it to him with its clawed hands. Arthur skimmed over the details of Molly's account, his eyes widening, wherein the name of Merlin did she get all of that money? Dumbledore perhaps?</p><p>No, the Dumbledore's weren't a rich family, old, but not nearly old enough to garner respect from higher society. Was this where all the money had gone over the years? Some of his boys had practically worn rags, and here she was, hoarding money! It was more than enough to live comfortably on, plenty enough to outfit all of his kids with new supplies and clothes, and still have a good amount left. Had he ever really known her? He was finding more out, about her after death, than he'd known while Molly was alive.</p><p>"Can I have the familial magic done first, and then decide on whether, or not the tracking one is necessary."</p><p>"But of course Mr. Weasley and is there anything else you will be needing from me?"</p><p>"Yes, make sure all of Molly's possessions, money, and holdings are integrated with my account. I also want to make double sure that I'm the only one with access from now on." The little goblin nodded and led him down a hall before leaving him alone.</p><p> </p><p>Death's pov</p><p>Death was in his office, his fingers steepled, as he stared into the void beyond. He wasn't used to feeling so damn much, his Star, and his little one had made him softer. A feeling that had, brought dissent through, the reaper ranks. Many thought that, if this continued, he wouldn't be able to remain objective. Death sighed and summoned, the orb that encased, the firebird he'd taken from Dumbledore.</p><p>Enslavement spells were incredibly hard, to remove considering, how parasitic they were. If the poor creature, hadn't been a phoenix, it would've died by now. As it stood Death surmised that it had, to go through its burning phase, more often as the creature's magic tried to destroy the bonds.</p><p>If the bond is mutual, the creature and the wizard's magic, should coexist without issue. Unwanted bonds were toxic, especially to a Phoenix, they were the personification of light and life. Death sent tendrils of his magic, to pierce the bubble, without breaking it. It swirled about the bird, as it made a stabbing motion at it, sparks immediately burst forth.</p><p>He continued to prod at the bird, looking for a weak spot, in Dumbledore's spell work. More sparks arose and burst in the air, around the sleeping Phoenix, it almost reminded him of muggle fireworks. The struggle continued, for several minutes, before the sparks died down. The bird within burst into ashes, he wasn't concerned however, as he portaled back to the Manor.</p><p>Death stepped into Harry's office, where he found his little one's, snowy owl dozing on her perch. He placed the bubble, on the shelf nearby and burst it, the ashes and a small body fell out. For just that small, second the baby bird, didn't move before it opened its eyes.</p><p>"Hello little firebird, your free of him now, do you remember Harry?" Death asked, a feeble nod and a tiny cry.</p><p>"I know you still remember him, from his first life as, time magic doesn't work on you. This is Hedwig, who I hope will care for you, while you are so vulnerable." Death said, as he picked up, the little bird gently, and placed him inside a large nest. Hedwig watched him with curious eyes, she hopped down from her perch, and walked closer to the little bird. She stepped into, the nest and nudged, at Fawkes with her beak.</p><p>"That's it Hedwig he's just a baby, right now, but in a week or so he'll be fully grown. Until then take good care of Fawkes, okay little girl." Death said. She nipped at his fingers, before wrapping a wing, around Fawkes pulling him closer. He smiled and summoned Phyre fruit, Phoenixes, and other fire-based creatures loved the fruit as it was sweet and spicy.</p><p>He mashed the fruit with his magic, before placing the oozing mess, in front of the little Phoenix. If it were possible for a bird to wrinkle it's beak, much like a nose, Hedwig was doing just that. She covered her beak, with the topmost, feathers of her wing. He chuckled at her look of displeasure. Normal creatures, magical or otherwise, didn't care for Phyre fruit. Its scent burned the nostrils, and the taste was like a, cross between hot peppers and mangoes.</p><p>"Well, now what is this?" Harry said, as he walked up from behind him.</p><p>"I fixed that Phoenix you had me steal, he had to go through a burning phase, after I freed him. Right now he's just a chick, Hedwig seems to like him." Death replied.  They both looked at the birds, in question as Hedwig cooed at Fawkes. As she tried to encourage him, to eat the fruit mush, despite her dislike of the fruit. She kept him tucked, under her wing, the whole time.</p><p>"You know just because, he has feelings for Barty, doesn't mean that he loves you any less." Harry said, softly. Death closed his eyes looking out, the window just beyond, the bird's nest.</p><p>"I know it's just...I feel very strongly for Sirius and I don't...know how I feel about all this. I'm a very powerful being Harry, magic unfortunately, is too easily influenced by emotions. I don't want, to hurt anyone, who doesn't have it coming. If I lose control of my emotions, I can't guarantee that, my magic won't lash out. So I've been doing everything, in my power not, to think about it." Death replied.</p><p>"I understand, that emotions are still, very new for you. But wasn't it you, who told Regulus to move forward and try to reconcile, with his existence and his family? I'm not saying that you, should just accept all of this, without a care for your personal feelings. But that doesn't mean, that things won't change, and who knows maybe it will be for the better. I mean have you thought about a three-way?" Harry asked. Honestly, he hadn't thought about it like that. Death certainly wasn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination, he just felt like he, would somehow lose Sirius to Barty.</p><p>Being an immortal was hard, the people you cared about, they tended to vanish in the blink of an eye. In a way, he was grateful that Sirius was a reaper now. So that he wouldn't, have to watch him, waste away and fade before his eyes. It's why he tended to not get close with anyone, after all, what was the point?</p><p>"No, that hadn't occurred to me, all I could think about was that I might lose him a second time. And then I started wondering, if there was something wrong, with our relationship. I know I work a lot...I just thought he knew, that he was the most important person to me besides you." Death said, Harry smiled.</p><p>"Maybe you need to, do more than be around, more often. You should try for some date nights, and Sirius has many talents, but mind-reading isn't one of them. Even if you feel like, it's obvious sometimes, Sirius just needs to hear how you feel. Talk to him instead of awkwardly freezing him out." Harry said, Death looked at his little one surprised. His little master, never ceased to surprise him, at every turn.</p><p>"Your probably right Harry." Death said, his Star was his world. And he knew that he would do anything for Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius's pov</p><p>Regulus had just excused himself, from their conversation about Dumbledore's latest, blunder with Molly. And Dante had long since, slipped away to get some air, leaving just him and Remus.</p><p>"You've been distracted lately Siri, what's been eating at you?"  Remus asked, Sirius closed his eyes and rubbed the top of his hands.</p><p>"Why would you think that Rem, I'm fine everything is fine." Sirius said, Remus snorted.</p><p>"You don't even believe, that line of Hippogriff shit, so don't expect me to. How long have we known each other? I know you Sirius, I know something isn't right and, I'd bet money it has to do with Barty. And not just Barty, something is wrong with Azrael, as well just tell me. You know, that I love you Sirius, not everything has to be a fight." Remus said, softly. Well, he'd tried to keep all of this to himself, so that he could have time to think. Time to figure out, all of his tangled emotions and the very last thing, he wanted to do was hurt Azrael.</p><p>"Barty's cell used to be next to mine at the end of our block. He was the only person who was, anywhere near me the nearest prisoner, was about five or six empty cells from us. We only had each, other for company and, when I thought he died it hurt a lot." Sirius said, Remus gave him a knowing look.</p><p>"Do you have feelings for him?" Remus asked, Sirius pursed his lips and closed his eyes, before looking away.</p><p>"I don't know, but it's something because I definitely feel different, about him versus how I feel about you. You are like my other brother, and definitely my best friend. But he's in a grey area, that even I don't entirely, understand." Sirius said, in confusion, Remus smiled at him.</p><p>"At least you know that much Sirius, I was afraid that you wouldn't even deal, with it until it was too late." Remus replied.</p><p>"I'm not fifteen anymore, I don't go from boy to girl, and back again anymore. I'm no longer, leaving strings, of broken hearts in my wake." Sirius said. Remus got up and switched, over to the couch Sirius, was on and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>"Good, Pads I'm so glad to hear it." Remus said, the door opened and Sirius glanced up to see Harry.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Lupin, is late for his date." Harry said. Sirius let go of Rem, and grinned at the adorable, look of confusion on his face.</p><p>"Come on Rem, Regulus went to a lot of trouble, to do something special for you and Dante." Harry said, Remus looked back at Sirius, with uncertainty written on his face.</p><p>"It's okay Rem I'm good, really." Sirius said, giving Remus what, he hoped was a reassuring smile. Remus smiled back, and patted Sirius's, back before following Harry out.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus's pov</p><p>He walked around a sitting, Dante and poured merlot, into each of their glasses. So far everything was going well, he just needed Remus now. Regulus went back, to the main door and, into the kitchens to grab the serving cart.</p><p>Regulus had previously loaded it, with their dinner and dessert, he double-checked the preservation spells. Everything looked good as he, gathered the necessary serving utensils, it was just going to be the three of them. He wasn't so stuck up, despite his upbringing, that he couldn't serve himself. Regulus pushed it through, the outside doors and carefully, went down the twisting paths to the back corner.</p><p>He smiled as he saw Harry bring Remus down, who was grinning, and joking about something. Regulus stopped next to his chair and turned, to pull Remus into a hug as Harry, snuck away.</p><p>"You did all this for us?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Of course I did, I thought we could all use something different. We kind of rushed everything, before we really got to know, each other." He replied.</p><p>"Well, Rem you should sit clearly, Regulus went to a lot of trouble for us. Plus it smells divine whatever it is." Dante said, as he sipped at his wine glass, with a grimace.</p><p>"You don't like the wine?" Regulus asked.</p><p>"It's not my first choice in alcohol but it will do. Really, it's not a big deal, I'm not picky the taste was surprising." Dante replied. Regulus sighed the whole point of dates was, to get to know people, and that was a perfect opportunity to share with them.</p><p>"Oh, and what kinds of alcohol do you prefer Dante?" Remus asked, good job Remus coax him into opening up. Regulus smiled as he plated up, some shrimp scampi in a white-wine sauce with tomatoes and onions.</p><p>"Mostly Whiskey or Bourbon, wines are either too bitter or too sweet, for me it's why I don't drink it." Dante replied, picking up his fork.</p><p>"Wow, this looks really good what is it?" Remus asked, Regulus sat back down and gathered the proper fork.</p><p>"It's Shrimp scampi, for our main dish we will be having Lemon-pepper chicken breast, and for dessert chocolate truffle cheesecake. I wanted to make sure there, was some chocolate on the menu somewhere, someone has quite the sweet tooth for chocolate." Regulus smirked, when Remus had a light dusting, of pink on his cheeks.</p><p>"So Dante...what's..." Remus stopped talking.</p><p>"He means to ask about you, in general since we don't, know as much about you." Regulus said, giving Remus a smile. It was true, out of the three of them he could count on one, hand how much he knew about Dante. Over a short amount of time, a lot of his life had come out and even Remus's had. So far Dante's life before meeting them was a mystery.</p><p>"All you had to do was ask. I wasn't being purposefully vague guys, I'm just surprised nobody asked. I just got adopted immediately, into your strange family, and nobody even questioned it." He said looking at them.</p><p>"My favorite color is green, I don't have a favorite food, and apparently I'm really bad at small talk." Dante said, as he tasted the Scampi for the first time.</p><p>"Do you have any siblings?" Remus asked.</p><p>"My brother Leander who is younger than me. And two sisters Kiara and Salem, Salem is older than me and Kiara is our youngest." He replied.</p><p>"So then why were you alone? Where are they?" Regulus asked, curiosity causing him to ask without even thinking.</p><p>"Nothing bad we just went our separate ways. Sometimes we send letters to one another, but it is few and far between. We aren't fighting or anything, we just reach out, when we can. I love all of them, but you guys won't have to worry, about meeting them any time soon. Our parents are long gone so you don't have to meet them either. We moved around, a lot through the UK, so I kind of grew up all over." Dante said. They finished up the last of their Scampi.</p><p>"So are they Bloodborne's too then?" Remus asked, as Regulus served the chicken up, onto their plates.</p><p>"Well, since it tends to run in werewolf families yeah. All my siblings are too, though Kiara likes to spend more time, in her fur than the rest of us. We all went to a small, German magic school, called Kobaltstern.  Bloodborne's don't age in the same way, normal werewolves or even people do, I'm actually older than I look."  Dante said. Regulus nodded being one of Death's reapers, he knew that much already. He suspected that, explanation was more for, Remus than himself.</p><p>"Wait, how old are you exactly?" Remus asked, curiously.</p><p>"Uh, it's been a while I don't celebrate my birthday, but given the year approximately eighty-five." Dante said, blinking as he thought about it. Remus's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, briefly, as shock showed on his face.</p><p>"I know I look damn good in my old age, our family has a long line of Bloodborne's, who stopped aging completely. But don't worry little love, mated pairs share their life force, with their mates. Your mated to me and a reaper, between us our shared life span, could be damn near infinite." Dante said, casually as if he didn't reveal something crazy.</p><p>"Does that mean I will outlive my cub?" Remus asked, voice shaky.</p><p>"If you are talking about Harry than no, his bond with Death actually, prevents him from dying. As for his aging well, it's up to Harry really what age he wants, to stay after growing up. Of course it's also up to Harry just how long he chooses to live. In the case of any children, we might have, they'll be hybrids so they'll be unique for sure. Even better Sirius, is like me now so you'll, always have him as well." Regulus said, he was really hoping that, sounded comforting to Remus.</p><p>"Well, who wants chocolate?" Regulus asked. Oh, he really hoped that didn't sound, as awkward to them as it did to him.</p><p> </p><p>Severus's pov</p><p>Severus was currently in his lab brewing potions, he was stocking the Manor's supply before moving, on to his own experiments. He had five cauldrons out, in various stages of simmering, the island tables were covered in jars and cutting boards. As he finished mashing, the newt eyeballs he needed, a shiver went through him. Severus looked up and glanced, around the room, it felt like someone was watching him.</p><p>He unconsciously touched the emeralds on his necklace. Before looking around, again and going back to, prepping ingredients. Had he been like Death or Harry, Severus would've seen the spectral form of Tom Riddle. Tom was standing, just next to Severus's right-hand side, gazing at him thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry sat at his desk pondering his next move. Oh, he said he was going to take a break from his revenge alright. Harry however said, nothing about not furthering, his other plans. It had been, far too long since, he had used his deathnote. And there were plenty, of corrupt people still walking around, who needed dealing with.</p><p>"I know that face your plotting something." Harry looked over from the section of wall, he'd been staring at to see, Death perched on his desk.</p><p>"How do you know, it isn't something innocent, like what I'm doing tomorrow?" Harry retorted, Death snorted.</p><p>"You don't smile like that, when your planning, something innocent. I thought you were taking a break?" Death asked.</p><p>"I'm taking a break from revenge, I never said I was taking a break, from everything." Harry replied, Death chuckled.</p><p>"Leave it to you, to leave loopholes, open for yourself. Dare I ask what you are up to now?" Death asked.</p><p>"You'll see soon enough, I, however, have another task for you or should I say two. I want your reaper to retrieve Amelia from Grindelwald, and either you or another reaper need to retrieve Barty as well. The longer Barty remains, in captivity the worse, I fear for Sirius's mental state. As for Amelia's retrieval, Grindelwald won't be able to pose as her. My plans for the next, deathnote victim will force him to relinquish, her form and force him into action. I can say who I want to kill someone besides you right?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Of course you need only name them, and of course the manner of death. It will certainly shake things up a bit." Death said. Harry knew that Death, needed a distraction at the moment. Clearly, he hadn't talked to Sirius just yet.</p><p>"How is Tom doing?" Harry asked, gazing out the window.</p><p>"He's taken corporeal form and has been watching Severus. He's given up on, being angry and has started, watching Severus. So don't be surprised if you see, the ghostly form of Tom, wandering about. I already warned Regulus who told Sirius. Since they are reapers, and you are connected to me, all of you can see into the beyond. Some spirits never gain enough power to be seen. The ones at Hogwarts being exceptions, as they manifest off the ambient magic." Death explained, Harry nodded things would most, definitely be shaken up very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and Death finally have a much-needed talk. Arthur gets a little closer to finding his boys. Death has a day out on the town and he's making it rain blood. Grindelwald is not having a bloody good day. And the bed in Death's office so wasn't made for this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry carefully kept his face neutral, and his eyes averted, so as to not appear like he was staring. He wasn't the only one Sirius and Regulus were too. Death, however, made no effort to hide that he was staring. Everyone was eating breakfast, Severus was talking to Regulus, about his latest experiment. All the while Severus had no idea that someone, was standing behind him, listening intently to their conversation.</p><p>Tom's translucent form was standing, just behind Severus, listening to everyone talk. They agreed, not to tell Severus, of his new companion. They also didn't want, Tom to know that, they could see him. Well, everyone but the twins, Dante, Remus, and Severus at least. Harry believed that Tom hadn't, tried to wander off due to curiosity, rather than the anchoring spell to the necklace.</p><p>Harry would compare the necklace to a muggle shock collar. It wouldn't hurt Severus, but if Tom got too far from him... Everyone seemed to believe spirits or ghosts, can't feel pain, those people never met Death. Death can hurt you, dead or alive, and he thought it would be fitting that it felt like the Crucio. Tom so loved, to torture his followers with it, it was actually a favorite of his.</p><p>So since everyone was trying not to stare at Tom, it was easy as Tom would believe, they were looking at Severus. Still, he felt a little bad that Severus, wasn't aware of his new clingy friend.</p><p>Harry was actually surprised, that Severus hadn't, mentioned anything odd yet. As Tom grew stronger, he'd be able to manipulate surrounding, objects much like a poltergeist. With the exception, of anything that would harm Severus, mentally or physically. Harry turned, to see Death, still brazenly staring at Tom. He glared at Death kicking his leg, all the while Death smirked, sipping at his Cinnamon Cappucino.</p><p>"Death don't you have some things to take care of for me?" Harry asked, as Harry looked at Death pointedly, a single silvery brow rose as Death looked at him.</p><p>"What things?" Sirius asked, looking between the two.</p><p>"Some errands that only he can accomplish, but I'm sure he will have, plenty of time to talk." Harry replied, rising and excusing, himself. He went to his office and, immediately opened, the bottom drawer of his desk. This was where, Harry kept the deathnote, under a truly vicious amount of wards. He opened the ornate cover, and turned to a, mostly empty page. Harry wrote down two names each had a date, time, and cause of death.</p><p>And in the case of the second name, the person responsible, for the death. It was one of his favorite, functions, of the deathnote. He wasn't kidding when, he told Death he was going, to force Grindelwald out of Amelia's form. Harry was sure Death, would welcome the, distraction with all that was going on with him and Sirius.</p><p>He heard soft melodic chirping and looked over to see Hedwig grooming Fawkes. The fiery red feathers had sprouted up overnight, phoenix's took approximately a week to be fully grown after a burning.</p><p>"Morning baby girl, how is Fawkes doing today?" Harry asked, he petted her head gently ,as she hooted and nipped at his fingers. Her wing came out pulling Fawkes closer, Harry smiled, she was such a good girl. He looked at her astonished, as she stayed in the same place, hugging Fawkes close. The tips of Fawkes's new feathers, had tiny flames burning, Hedwig didn't seem bothered at all.</p><p>Harry placed a finger, near a flaming feather, and immediately pulled it back. He sucked on his burned finger in confusion. Hedwig still sat there cradling, the firebird as if the, flames weren't burning against her body. He made a mental note to ask Death to examine her, she should've been burned too, and...yet she was unhurt.</p><p>Harry returned to his desk, and pulled out his file, on the werewolf sanctuary. The goblins had recently finished, warding the fourteen square acres of forest, surrounding an old mansion. He had high hopes, that soon the property would house hundreds, and eventually become an all werewolf city. A place where werewolves, could live without, fear or prejudice.</p><p>The vampires, goblins, and multiple other creatures had established societies. They had rulers and representatives, but werewolves lived separately, in various packs. They had no established laws, no one to speak, with the wizards to ask for equality. And in turn wizards believed, them to be savages, monsters without humanity. By establishing, a central gathering and electing, a council of Alphas he believed that his sanctuary was the answer.</p><p>And in turn, the werewolves, would look upon him favorably, for championing them. They too, would be ready-made allies, who would be ever so grateful to him. Perhaps his newspaper, could do an article or two, about creatures and creature laws. His goal was to make them think, after all and, what better way than to shove it in their faces.</p><p>Things were easy to ignore, if one didn't think, about them. Wars, sickness, racism, rape, drug addiction, sexism, genocide, etc. All of these things were, just a few that a vast majority, of humanity chose to ignore. Easy to believe that, these things won't happen to you or your family, the same way they happened to others.</p><p>But if one gives them no choice, but to look at the horrors and inequalities, only then can change stand a real chance.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius's pov</p><p>Sirius walked back to his room feeling oddly empty inside. What does one do, when they were torn between, two very important people to him? How could he possibly choose? Did he really have, no other choice, besides pick between them?</p><p>Was there no middle ground? He didn't even notice, when he walked into someone, whose arms immediately encased him. His cheeks grew warm in embarrassment, as he looked up to see, Azrael looking down at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Sirius said, absorbing the warmth and comfort, of being in his arms.</p><p>"No, need to apologize I intentionally, put myself in your way. I just thought you would, see me coming, and stop accordingly. I want to talk to you, about the...dragon dancing, around between us." Azrael said, his heart beat faster, as he bit his lip and nodded. They both went into their room, and sat on the end, of the bed next to each other. He rubbed his hands together, nervously not looking, in Azrael's direction.</p><p>"Sirius...Sirius look at me!" Azrael said,  Sirius turned his stomach-churning, as he braced himself for the worst. There was only so much one relationship could handle. And so far he'd, been the one, who'd caused problems. Would he leave him this time?</p><p>"I'm not leaving you my Star, I need you to know that. You and Harry mean so much to me, that it would be incredibly devastating to me, to lose either of you. I don't care how you, feel about Barty, for better or worse he was there for you." Azrael said, gathering Sirius's hands into his own, rubbing at the palms and tops.</p><p>"But doesn't this bother you at all?" Sirius aske, confused. Hell, if the roles had been reversed he knew he'd be bothered, maybe even heartbroken. Azrael was stronger, than him that, much was apparent.</p><p>"It does bother me, Sirius, to think that maybe I or our relationship isn't enough for you. Yeah, it bothers me a lot, but I don't want you to leave me."  Azrael said, softly,Sirius didn't know why, but he felt angry at that moment. Not at Azrael, but at himself for being such a complete, fuck up emotionally. He was like a stampeding Hippogriff, all he did was destroy. the people and things around him.</p><p>"You idiot it's not you, it's me, I'm the one that's a complete wreck. I'm always doing this, I'm always sabotaging all the good things, that happen to me!" Sirius cried, he brought his hands, to frame Azrael's face, before speaking again.</p><p>"It's me that spends every, waking moment wondering, if you'll get tired of me. Wondering why this beautiful, powerful creature, could possibly ever want me. When he could have literally anybody." Sirius said, Azrael looked at him intensely. He moved forward and kissed Azrael roughly. Before pulling back, it felt like Azrael was looking straight to his soul, or so it felt.</p><p>"If you need him to complete you, then so be it, we could always have a third." Azrael replied, shock filled him as Azrael pressed his forehead against his, eyes level with his.</p><p>"What if, that's not what, I need from him? I mean what if, my feelings, for him don't lean that way?" He asked, gazing into Azrael's eyes.</p><p>"Then I will help you figure it out, whether you need closure or another love, it doesn't matter to me. I will be here with you throughout everything, whatever you need, whatever you want." Azrael said, his hands framing his face, a thumb swiped away a stray tear.</p><p>"I won't leave you my Star if you won't leave me." Azrael whispered.</p><p>"Forever." Sirius said.</p><p>"Forever." Azrael replied, kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur's pov</p><p>Arthur was sitting, in Razorback's office, nervously awaiting the gnarled old goblin. Razorback was talking to a goblin, named Rottgut about where the twins, had gone. He'd tried sending letters to them, the letters either went unanswered, or the owls couldn't find them. And if they couldn't be found, it was either because of owl-redirection wards, or they magically changed their names. If they changed their names, it would be almost impossible to find them, without knowing their new names. He was comforted by the fact, that he could just barely feel, that they were alive with the family magic.</p><p>He had talked to his other boys,, as well and told them, what he'd found out. He obviously omitted the part where he killed their mother. And had told them to contact him, if the twins contacted them, in any way. He had even told Ginny, coldness seemed to sink into his stomach, when he thought of her. She wasn't his, she wasn't family, and yet he'd been tricked into raising her. He couldn't deny that, he cared for her and Ronald, that didn't mean that he didn't feel bitter. And the worst part was that he, had a sneaking suspicion, about Molly "convincing" him to marry her.</p><p>His memory while fractured and healing, had real memories, and fake memories. It was hard to know if, what had happened, was true or not. All he knew was that once, he figured it all out, he would work on the relationships with his kids. Arthur looked up, as Razorback ambled, into the office hand on his lower back.</p><p>"Lord Weasley, I have found the answers, in regard to your sons. Master goblin Rottgutt, will send out a letter to one, of his clients. It appears that your sons, chose to forsake the Weasley name, and were blood adopted by one of their friend's parents. I believe this is the reason, why your familial magic, can barely sense them. This was officiated in Rottgutt's office, a little over an hour after, a fight with their mother." Razorback said.</p><p>So it was true, Molly really had driven them away, as Arthur had suspected when he couldn't find them. He had talked to all, of the twin's friends that he knew of, and none of them could tell him anything.</p><p>"And you say he's going, to contact the person, they are staying with?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"Yes, he will, the Lord in question is one of his larger accounts and one of the oldest. As such his privacy is a high priority for us, we will contact you or your sons will soon. If it helps Rottgutt, wanted to let you know that they are being cared for, and want for nothing with their new family."  Razorback said, Arthur shut his eyes.</p><p>A dull ache, of pain came from his chest as he, held back tears of relief and sadness. Of course, they were happy and better cared for. He had failed them as a father and a provider, he was too weak to protect himself from his shrew of a wife, let alone protect them.</p><p>Would they ever forgive him?</p><p> </p><p>Death's pov</p><p>Death hovered in a, sitting position waiting, for his target. He sipped at a chocolate mint mocha, as he saw the man, he was waiting for. As it turned out he, was Charlus Rutherford, who worked in the Department of Magicals and Children.</p><p>It was a small department, that functioned similarly to children's services, in the muggle world. Their job was to monitor, the safety and well being of magical children, as well as creature children. Some kids came, into creature inheritances earlier than their majority, in the cases of severe trauma or severe abuse. Children like Tom and Harry, should've never been left, where they had been.</p><p>Charlus wasn't old enough to have been around for Tom, but he had been in charge of checking up on Harry. Charlus, however had been paid off by Dumbledore, to falsify documents and of course 'forget' to visit. As such Harry had been, left alone with his abusive relatives, with no help or even hope.</p><p>His little one only wanted it to look like an accident, but once he was dead, he belonged to Death. And there were plenty of torturers in the underworld, who would gladly keep Charlus, for a while. Charlus was about five-four, with short greying blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He was currently waiting on an international train to Germany, as it turned out he was going, on vacation. He was too cheap to buy an international portkey, nor was he strong enough magically, to apparate that distance.</p><p>Death smirked as he sent out, a tendril of his magic just a mile down the tracks, where a train was refueling. He jammed and then broke the brakes, and with a little push, the train started moving downhill to the station. Meanwhile, the oblivious people on the platform talked and paid no attention, to the single man at the end. He sent out another, tendril of magic, to slice the straps and side of Charlus's bag.</p><p>Papers, inkwells, and folders fell to the ground scattering. Charlus cursed and bent down to try to gather his things. He repaired his bag with his wand, and tried to spell away the splattered ink, that coated everything. Death sent out one more tendril, and spelled a very import paper with a compulsion charm, an anti-summoning spell, and sent it hovering just above the tracks. Charlus saw the paper, and its seal realizing it was important, and tried to summon it.</p><p>When it failed, he growled in frustration as he climbed, down to the tracks. He reached up trying to grab onto the elusive paper, his foot got caught, on the rail's edge and he fell. Cursing he got to his feet again, and tried reaching up again, as it hovered just out of his reach. He was so distracted he, didn't see the train as it, slammed into him. His body exploding, in a rain of blood and gore, a few shards of teeth flew out. And sailed passed Death before, landing on the ground in front of a, brunette haired witch. Screams erupted into the air, as he sent one more tendril of magic, out to ensnare the confused spirit standing over his mangled body.</p><p>Curiously enough, no one even thought to wonder why a runaway train, just stopped immediately after hitting a man. With the force and momentum, the train could've easily traveled, another two or three miles before stopping. He chuckled and drank the last of his coffee, he had a soul to drop off, before he went to find his next victim. He had to give it to his little one, it was certainly vicious, but not enough to save him. Nobody hurt his little master, nobody... and now that he could interfere, in Harry's life nothing would ever hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Argile's pov</p><p>He moved unseen in the shadows at Grindelwald's current hideout. Which was ironically an abandoned building in muggle London. Of course, it had been cleaned up and outfitted with furniture. Argile was waiting for Grindelwald, to leave for the day, so that Amelia would be alone.</p><p>He had brought her food, and spelled her clean, so she wasn't filthy from her captivity. Half the time Grindelwald's, men forgot that she existed, she would've been half-starved if not for his care.</p><p>His boss finally wanted her retrieved, which was a relief, he was getting unbearably bored. He watched as almost, all of them except for five, left the base. He waited just to be sure that no one would return for anything, before moving towards her prone form.</p><p>Argile carefully picked up, her sleeping form into his arms bridal style, and opened a portal before stepping through. He emerged inside of Death's office, and immediately, his brow rose.</p><p>Since when did Death have a bed in his office? Maybe for his new love perhaps? Either way, it would save him the hassle, of summoning a couch or bed for Amelia to sleep on. He cast a wandless sleeping spell, over her to ensure, she didn't wake. He knew her memories, would have to be altered to an extent, if she was going to be released.</p><p>Argile dissipated the magical bindings, around her frail form and brushed the hair, away from her face. He truly wished her the best of luck, before turning and disappearing into the, endless stacks of papers in Death's office.</p><p> </p><p>Death's pov</p><p>Death had wondered whether, or not his little one was actually serious, when he suggested this to Severus. Currently, he was waiting for Narcissa, to come down to the "blue" parlor, as it was called. Narcissa had tea, and either read or socialized, with friends here.</p><p>The walls were a rich royal blue color, the carpet was a dark navy blue, the sofas were a greyish blue, the throw pillows were navy and gold in color. All of the furniture in the room appeared to be walnut. Bookshelves lined the sides of the walls, a coffee table with intricate carvings of roses sat in between the sofas.</p><p>The chandelier had what looked like, aquamarine crystals, dangling from the ceiling. And the final item was a fireplace, carved out of black obsidian, with a fire cheerily burning. As for himself, he was sitting on the sofa, she preferred to entertained guests on.</p><p>He didn't have, to wait very long people were creatures of habit, and she was no different. She walked in, carrying an, ornate black book with silver corners. Her blonde hair, was pinned up, in a wavy low bun that brushed her shoulders. She had chosen, a lacy black dress, that hugged her body like a second skin. It ended just below her knees, the straps were low on her shoulders. She didn't appear, to have chosen an, outer robe or shawl for the day.</p><p>Death waited for her to sit down, and for a house-elf, to bring her tea tray. He let loose his magic and it swirled around her, she froze in shock, as her eyes darted about looking for the source of her uncomfort.</p><p>He then entered her mind and taking control, her body went limp, and her eyes glazed over. He left sticky black strands of his magic, cling to her, like spider webs. He implanted a very strong desire, to go surprise her husband at the Ministry. Death smirked, before opening a portal and stepping, through to the Ministry. He landed directly in a chair, that was for visitors, in Amelia's office.</p><p>The table next to him was empty, so he summoned a small stack of paperwork, from his desk. Death might as well get some, of his own work done, before Grindelwald showed. About halfway through, his stack Grindelwald finally came in, looking like Amelia and took a seat at the desk. Grindelwald appeared frustrated, and maybe even angry, as he looked through the files on Amelia's desk. For the little over a month and a half, Grindelwald had been laying low.</p><p>He'd been gathering information, and causing a rift among, the Aurors. It wasn't hard the Ministry, had large amounts of Deatheaters, and Order members. And beside them, there were the normals. Either way, there were too many differences, that were easy to exploit.</p><p>At first glance, Amelia's desk looked like a normal office desk, overloaded with paperwork. To a keen observer, it looked much different. Strewn across the center were, wanted posters, and missing people reports. The wanted posters had one Albus Dumbledore, staring up at any, who looked. As for the missing person reports, Grindelwald believed that some, of Dumbledore's more loyal followers disappeared with him. If you find the puppets the puppeteer, will always be close. behind them.</p><p>It was a sound strategy, that had low risk, and high gain if it succeeded. Truthfully, Death could just kill both of them, but his little one wanted his vengeance. And so Harry's intricate game would, continue until he got what, he desired.</p><p>Death let his magic reach out, and glide along the floor, in creeping vines. It wrapped around Gellert's legs, and moved up his chest, until he couldn't move anymore. Confusion and anger played, across his face before Death tore into his mind, not caring if it caused pain.</p><p>Gellert's eyes became glassy, as Death's magic receded until nothing, but a fine layer of sticky black webbing remained. It was time for Death, to be the puppeteer now, as he rose from his chair so did Grindelwald. He stepped out of the office, Gellert not far behind, he ensnared three more people who followed their eyes glassy.</p><p>Death led them through a portal he opened up, and stepped out into the hallway, leading to the Department of Mysteries. There Narcissa stood a cloak wrapped around her waiting patiently, he directed the three Aurors to stand, and wait just around the corner. He then kept Narcissa frozen, her awareness returned, but he didn't allow her to speak.</p><p>Frightened eyes took in her surroundings, noticing that while nobody was there but them, she also realized she couldn't move. She let out a scream that, she was horrified to find out, that no sound came out. He did the same for Gellert who was, also confused, but strangely calm. Death refocused, on Narcissa, as he spoke for her.</p><p>"You're not Amelia!" She said, Death could feel her fear and frustration, as the words that came out weren't the ones she wished to speak. He made Gellert give a twisted smirk as he gazed back at her.</p><p>"Of course not you stupid woman!" He said, as Death dissolved the illusion, that made Gellert into Amelia. A dawning horror shone on her face, as she realized who, she was with.</p><p>"What did you do with her?" She asked, a cold look was her answer, as he gazed at her still form.</p><p>"Oh, I'm going to do what, I'm about to do to you to her. I can't let you live now that you know who I really am, and I can't take the chance, that you told someone. So poor little Amelia, is going to die as well just as soon, as I'm done with you darling!" Gellert said, he bared his teeth and snarled. Death smirked, leaning back against the wall his arms crossed, and his fingers dancing as he pulled on the sticky webbing.</p><p>He controlled all, of their speech and, all of their actions. Death had Gellert draw his wand, and deliver a few vicious, slashing hexes to her helpless form. Death let her scream knowing, that no one would come, until he allowed it. He made Gellert back her into a wall while still slashing at her, blood sprayed the walls, and screams reverberated down the empty halls.</p><p>Finally, she slumped against the wall, her chest, face, and neck were horrific. A piece of skin from her face, slowly slipped then fell, from her face revealing ravaged bloody insides. Parts of her jaw bone were revealed as well. She wasn't beautiful any longer, she looked like she'd been mauled, by some wild thing. He froze Gellert to the spot, and released the, Aurors down the hall. Death then let Gellert go, as he started moving the blood, small rivulets of blood started creeping up the wall. Gellert stared at the blood, in fascination as it, began to spell words.</p><p>Once it was finished, it read "It's all for the greater good right, Gell?". Gellert was so caught up in, watching Death's theatrics that he failed to see, the confused Aurors turn the corner and come upon the bloody corridor. Once over their shock, they took in the blood-covered, man standing there.</p><p>"Drop your wand and step away from the woman." A shaky voice asked, as the three approached wands, out their faces pale.</p><p>"You know I don't think I will!" Gellert replied. He pointed his wand at the ground, and freezing the floor until it, was covered in ice. He then cast a simple Obscurus, and strode away as the two men and one woman, struggled to keep their footing trying to run after him. Death smirked, as the two men smacked into each other, before falling to the ground. The red-haired woman, however was smarter and stayed, on the icy ground. She sent out a walrus Patronus, and sighed deeply as, she tried again to gain her footing. Death turned his head, to the side and saw, Narcissa's soul standing in the hallway watching everything unfold dispassionately.</p><p>Her eyes darted up to look at him cautiously. He smiled and held out his hand to her, she seemed unsure for a moment before, moving forward and grasping his hand. He took her with him, back to Amelia's office and left a note on her desk, before leaving with his new guest still clenching his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Severus's pov</p><p>Something was going to happen he could feel it, something bad. It was a feeling he'd had, all day combined with the feeling, that he was being watched. It was unsettling, to say the least. Severus was in the library, reading a very old book, about potions ingredients.</p><p>It was a couple, of hundred years old, and written in old English. He was looking for a certain, item that he hoped, would stabilize his potion. He'd seen it and had only had it referenced in older texts.</p><p>And if the text was to be believed, he would have to confer with Harry, and his guardian about getting it. The older male Azrael, seemed to know just about everything, it never hurt to try.</p><p>If Azrael couldn't find it, Severus would have to find, another solution. It was at that moment, he looked up in confusion as, he felt an odd tugging feeling. It was insistent, like someone was, trying to get his attention.</p><p>Severus looked around, in the dimmed light of the library, and saw nothing. He closed the book and gathered, his notes in a hurry, with one more glance he left the room oddly shaken.</p><p> </p><p>Tom's pov</p><p>Tom grasped, his chest, as pain engulfed his ghostly body. His limbs shook with tremors, he gritted his teeth, and just barely made it to his feet. His hands flew up to his throat, it felt like someone, was strangling him. He wheezed and struggled, as he was pulled through walls and staircases, before landing on the floor of Severus's room.</p><p>Tom pulled his knees, to his chest as his body still, shook from the pain. His neck felt sore, he brought his hand up to his throat, and pulled it back in shock. His hand was coated, in a sticky black substance, his eyes widened.</p><p>Was it even possible for ghosts to bleed? Tom knew that he definitely felt pain, he tiredly looked up to see, Severus climb into bed unaware of his presence. He'd been experimenting, with his new form, all day. First, he'd tried to possess Severus, to gain a temporary body. He received a whole lot of pain for his effort, then he had tried, to move things. He was partially successful, though the items didn't move very much.</p><p>And lastly, Tom had tried to find Nagini and experienced the worst pain, he'd felt in a long time. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to get too far from Severus, as the pain intensified if he got more than six feet away. This frustrated him to no end, he'd been a spirit before, and he'd never once felt pain. What was worse was that he could bleed now.</p><p>At first, when consciousness had returned to Tom, he was overwhelmed and confused. He was curious about what had happened, and the people, who resided here. He was shocked, to find out just, who he was 'existing' with. Tom knew he wasn't alive by any stretch of the imagination, but he also knew that he wasn't dead either.</p><p>He'd been angry at everyone and everything that happened. Tom spent a few days thinking, about everything, and was shocked that he felt similar. The Potter boy had taken up, a good strategy, for fighting Dumbledore. Those were things that he might have done, had he not been so stupid, to do what he had done.</p><p>This particular strategy hadn't, even occurred to Tom and he, was supposed to be a genius. The Horcruxes had sounded, like a good solution at the time, but they were his downfall. They had weakened him, to the point that he, couldn't even do wandless magic anymore.</p><p>Tom felt himself calm, his body no longer shaking, with no small amount of effort he floated over to Severus's bed. He still felt awful and decided, to lay down next to Severus, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally phase through it. Tom allowed himself, one last look at Severus's sleeping form, before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>Death's pov</p><p>As the saying goes 'No rest for the wicked', he'd been out damn near all day. Night had long since fallen, as he stepped out of a portal, into the Crouch estate. He crept down the pitch, dark hallway to the very end, where he phased through the door. Crouch Sr. was a paranoid old man, he refused to let Winkey oil the hinges on his bedroom door.</p><p>Death smirked at that thought, he must truly be terrified that he'd be attacked in his sleep. He let his magic flow out, and engulf the man putting him, into an even deeper sleep. Death then levitated him out of bed and into an open portal.</p><p>Death left him sleeping on, the floor of his office, the bed was too good for him. He went back through, and walked out near a mostly hidden door, it led to what used to be a wine cellar. He walked silently through the darkness, until he came upon a squared, off section bordered by bars.</p><p>He stepped right through them, and looked down at, the filthy injured man. Barty laid prone on his stomach in a pile of straw, his pants were tattered, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Fresh bloody marks, glistened, even in the dark.</p><p>Most wouldn't have seen it, even with good night vision, but his eyes weren't like other people's. Death put Barty, into a deeper sleep, before picking him up and cradling him close to his chest.</p><p>Death left once again back to his office, his thoughts centering around Crouch Sr. He'd pay for this that much was assured, he laid Barty down, next to Amelia. He looked down at the three of them, this wasn't at all what he'd had in mind for that bed. Visions of his beautiful naked Star, coming to his mind, Death sighed heavily. As he turned back to his desk, he had a lot to get done, before his little master called again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you guys think is up with little Hedwig?</p><p>And is it really obvious I'm Shipping my Sirius/Death really hard?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus gets some company. Draco confronts Harry about his mother's death. We finally find out what Hedwig really is. Grindelwald goes for a bloody walk. And Hedwig throws a little birdy fit. And Sirius talks to the twins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus's pov</p><p>He shifted on the bed, and let out a groan, before cracking his eyes open. Severus felt so, warm and comfortable, he closed his eyes again. Admittedly he hadn't slept this well, since he was last, with Lucius. He tried to move and roll over, but froze, he couldn't move. </p><p>It was almost as if someone was holding him, but he knew that he'd been alone, and there were no hands or arms. Severus counted to ten, and breathed deeply before opening, his eyes again. He moved his body with more force, until he rolled off the bed, and onto his hands and knees.</p><p>He got up and and looked, around seeing nothing, on the bed or floor. A shiver went down his spine, as he turned to look, around his room.</p><p>Nobody was in sight, he went back to the bed and, grabbed his wand from under his pillow. Severus used multiple revealing charms, that came back negative. Had he used a revealing charm, specific to spirits, he might have noticed his guest. A very disgruntled, dark lord had been tossed on, his ass on the other side of the bed.</p><p>What the hell was going on? First, the weird feelings of being watched, and now it felt like something, had been sleeping with him. Severus rubbed at the emeralds, in his necklace as, he closed his eyes again. He breathed slow and deep, as he listed potions ingredients, in his head.</p><p>When Severus felt better, he moved to the bathroom, resolving himself to ask Potter what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>Harry had decided to take breakfast at his desk. There was still some things, that needed to be resolved, and third year was approaching fast. He only had a few days left, before he'd be back in Hogwarts, and things undoubtedly would be different.</p><p>He grabbed the stack of letters, on his desk and leafed, through them. Harry heard a soft knock, and saw the door open to Draco, who looked awful. He had purple bruises under his eyes, his hair was sticking up in places, and his clothes looked rumpled like he'd slept in them.</p><p>Harry knew there was going, to be issues, with his choice in victims. He didn't think that Draco would come to him though. Out of all their shared friends, he figured he'd be one of, the last choices for comfort. Draco moved slowly, and dropped onto, the sofa to Harry's right.</p><p>"Please tell me, you didn't have something, to do with this?" Draco asked. Harry knew what he was asking about, and it went without saying, that he was going to have to lie. He was only going to tell him so much, Draco was still blind to the secrets of both his parents.</p><p>Draco's adopted mother, was no saint and if he knew, about the things written in her diaries. Well, Draco would definitely still be crying, but for different reasons. It was hard to find out, that someone you trusted, wasn't who you thought they were.</p><p>"You'll have to be more specific, Draco, I've done a lot of things. And I've played a roll in many others, I haven't even seen the paper yet, this morning." Harry replied. He wanted to see just, exactly what, Draco knew. Draco gave him, a narrowed eyed look, like he wasn't sure if he believed Harry.</p><p>"My mother was murdered at the Ministry yesterday!" Draco cried. Harry tried to convey sympathy, with his expression, but knew he had probably failed. Harry felt no remorse, for what he'd had Death, do and he wasn't about to feel guilty now.</p><p>"And why would you, think that I had, anything to do with that?" Harry asked, innocently.</p><p>"Please...tell me it wasn't my fault because of what I asked of you?" Draco asked, ahh, there it was. That was why Draco suspected him immediately, although blaming himself for her death, hadn't occurred to Harry. He got up and moved to sit next to Draco.</p><p>"Listen to me Draco, you are not the reason why your mother is dead. Azrael was at the Ministry taking care of some things for me. He told me that, one of the Aurors identified Grindelwald as the one, standing over her body. Azrael only knows that, because he overheard them talking, when he went to see Madame Bones. Some of the Aurors, originally believed your father did it, but he was in a Wizengamot meeting. Because they suspected your father, they refused to release information, about her death. And as for what you asked me, I had someone doing a fair bit, of snooping. What you said to me last time made me suspicious, it sounded an awful lot like what happened, to everyone else." Harry said. Draco seemed to deflate, almost instantly as his shoulders sagged, and he leaned heavily on Harry.</p><p>"Azrael has a unique skill of just walking in where ever he pleases, wards be damned, to gather information for me. He found a series of your mother's diaries, I didn't read them, all the way through. I just skimmed and looked at certain dates. Draco, your mother was very...well I think it's best if you, read them for yourself. But your father's behavior, will become more clear, and so will your mothers. It's...bad Draco I'm so sorry. When your ready to know the truth I will give them to you." Harry said. He wrapped an arm around Draco's back, and hugged him, awkwardly due to the position they were in.</p><p>"Draco, do you want Severus to come here?" Harry asked, a few drops of what could only be tears, soaked through his sleeve where Draco had buried his face. A nod was the only, response, he'd received so far.</p><p>"Mitzy!" Harry said, as the little elf popped, into the room. She was one of the younger, house elves, who seemed to be almost shy.</p><p>"Mitzy can you tell Severus, to come to, my office. Tell him that it's important please." She nodded, her ears flopping back and forth before she popped away. After a few minutes of silence, he heard the door click open, and saw a shadow appear next to them on the floor. Harry saw Severus sit on the cushion, on the other side of Draco.</p><p>"Dragon what's the matter?" Severus asked, Draco made no effort to answer him so Harry did.</p><p>"We just found out, that Narcissa was murdered, and poor Draco needed some comfort. From what Azrael said, many of the Aurors favored Lucius for it, even though he was in a Wizengamot meeting. Which had over a hundred witness to Lucius's presence. They chose to withhold certain facts from while they investigate. Azrael heard them say, that Grindelwald was, seen covered in blood in the same corridor." Harry said, he saw Severus's face become paler than normal.</p><p>Even Tom seemed a little off, though his face, was mostly still. Ahh, Slytherins, the masters of micro expressions, that could mean everything and yet nothing at all.</p><p>Another knock sounded at the door. He saw Sirius poke his head in looking around, his eyes widened and he looked at Harry, before popping back out into the hallway. Harry looked at the other two and slipped out of the room. The two of them definitely needed time together, he really did want what, was best for his friends. And not only was Narcissa, in the way of Draco and Lucius, she was in Harry's way.</p><p>Draco was his cousin... and at this point besides Sirius and Bella, Draco was the only family member he had left. Harry fully admitted, that he would do what was necessary, to protect anything and everyone that was his.</p><p>"So that looked really awkward. Is something going on?" Sirius asked, watching Harry.</p><p>"Narcissa died at the Ministry under suspicious circumstances." Harry replied. Either Sirius had gotten better, at hiding his emotions, or her loss didn't effect him at all. Sirius nodded, and leaned against the wall, looking down before he focused on Harry again.</p><p>"So the goblins sent me a letter this morning about Fred and George. I guess Arthur wants to see them or talk to them, I don't want to force them to go. At the same time Arthur's free, from Molly's influence, and I feel like they should talk to him. I know it's a bit hypocritical, considering the whole fucked up relationship, with my own parents. But it's too late for me to do anything about it, have they mentioned anything about how they feel about him?" Sirius asked, biting his lip.</p><p>"I believe they feel mostly pity for him if anything. They saw what she was doing to him and they chose not to interfere. That says something about how they feel, they either did nothing out of fear, or they just didn't care. My favorite little demons, aren't callous monsters, just talk to them. For all we know, their indifference to their father, could be a coping mechanism. The worst they could, say is no and honestly, I wouldn't blame them." Harry said, Sirius nodded and sighed.</p><p>"Why couldn't it be pranks or quidditch?" Sirius said, shaking his head, Harry smiled.</p><p>"Because life is never that easy Sirius, I know the whole parent thing is new to you. But your lucky in a way, because the three of us, are almost entirely self reliant. The twins practically worship the Marauders, your one of their heroes. They respect you and Remus a lot, and honestly think about yourself. I mean how would you talk, to a teenage Sirius, about his parents. You might be surprised by what you figure out." Harry said.</p><p>Sure it was too late for reconciliation, with Sirius's living parents, but that didn't mean that Sirius didn't need closure. And there was always the portraits of his parents, it wouldn't be the same. But if it brought Sirius, to a healthy emotional state, it was well worth it. Harry just hoped, Sirius never found out, about one of Death's other powers</p><p> </p><p>Death's pov</p><p>For the first time in a long time, he really felt like he, needed a vacation. Death put his feet up, on his desk, and leaned back in his chair. He'd just finished the last of his tasks, that little master, had assigned him. Crouch Sr. was currently in a magical coma, down in Peverell manor's catacombs. Amelia's memories were altered, and she for the first time, in over a month was sleeping in her own bed.</p><p>When she awakens, she will simply believe, she was sick for awhile. He'd given her multiple false memories of work, so she didn't suspect, anything odd. No one had made, the connection between, Grindelwald and Amelia. So she would get to keep her job, and her life, intact. Barty was healed and, was currently laying on the bed in Death's office, he too was in a magical coma. Barty had been malnourished, his core damaged, cuts, bruises, and several layers of compulsions.</p><p>While what Barty lived through, paled in comparison to Harry, it was still bad. Not to mention, Barty was never treated for, his exposure to dementors. All in all, Barty would recover with time, and then Death would have to help Sirius deal with the fallout. Until then he would simply, have to not look at, that corner of his office. It wouldn't be hard, his paperwork was, never finished. Give it a few hours, and they would multiply again, Death rarely saw that corner anyway.</p><p>Death decided to go back to the Manor, opening one of his portals, he stepped through. And just barely missed, running into his little one.</p><p>"Wow, dare I say it you actually look tired." Harry said.</p><p>"Well, that would be impossible since, sleep isn't required for me." Death replied.</p><p>"So is everything going well?" Harry asked, walking along the hall, on the way to Harry's own office.</p><p>"Yes, Amelia is fixed, Barty is healing, and Crouch Sr. isn't suffering yet but he will. Oh, and Ginny has been screaming herself hoarse. She started to disassociate with her situation, so I made sure not even her mind was safe. When are you killing her again?" Death asked, casually. Harry walked into his office and sat on the corner of his desk.</p><p>"Whenever I stop feeling vindictively satisfied at her pain. Her and her mother caused a lot of problems and pain. Molly is beyond my reach now, but Ginny I'm not nearly done with her. Ooh, before I forget Hedwig, is somehow immune to fire. Any thoughts on why that is?" Harry mentioned, Death raised a silvery brow.</p><p>In truth Death, hadn't done much other than pick up her egg. He did it, before it could be taken by the shopkeeper, Hagrid would later purchase her from. Death went over and looked at her, on the surface, she looked like a normal owl. But normal owls weren't exactly fire proof. He placed his hand down to allow, her to hop onto it, now that he was holding her he could read her better.</p><p>Death let tendrils of his magic, poke at her as she hooted angrily, and flared her wings digging her talons into his wrist. He grinned down at her finally, figuring out why she was, so special.</p><p>"Oh, you might want to torture Dumbledore, all the harder once your done playing with him. Your baby girl isn't an owl!" Death crowed, Harry looked at him.</p><p>"Then what is she?" Harry asked, eyeing Hedwig carefully.</p><p>"She's a very young, ice spirit or in simpler terms, an elemental spirit. She's so young, that she herself has no idea, what she is. Hedwig really does, believe that she is an owl, until your bond is complete she won't become aware. The older a spirit is, the more aware it becomes, she's literally a newborn. She died in her last life before, she could ever reach her full potential. Elemental spirits take many forms and for ice spirits there are snow foxes, snow owls, polar bears, snow rabbits, and even penguins." Death said. Harry, gave him a, surprised look.</p><p>"And you didn't know this how?" Harry asked, sarcastically.</p><p>"I might know practically everything, but even I'm capable of mistakes. I only did a cursory scan, of her egg to make sure, she wouldn't hurt you. I didn't delve deeper, there was no reason to. Every indication lead me, to believe she was no more, than a simple owl. The good news is, that she's extremely, compatible with you. Your core relates to earth and water based spells, and technically ice, through your affinity for water. I doubt you'll actually use her for battle purposes, as you love her far too much to risk her, but it is a possibility. Your bond with her is already pretty strong. Like anything, with time and training...the two of you could be very strong. Don't forget that eventually that, special egg I gave you will, also hatch." Death said. He could tell by Harry's reaction, that he'd forgotten all about, the Wraith egg sitting on his window ceil.</p><p>It was no matter, give or take, a few more years the egg will hatch. Well, unless Harry advanced in his training, so far that he'd trigger it earlier. When trying to hatch a Wraith dragon, the wizard in question, had to be strong enough to bond. It would kill both of them if Harry wasn't ready, not that his little one, would remain dead for long.</p><p>It was still something, that could damage his core, and even Death had his limits as far as healing went.</p><p>"I'm very grateful I didn't get a penguin, people would definitely laugh." Harry said, as he grinned at Death, penguins really were funny little creatures. Nope nothing, at all terrifying, about penguins.</p><p>"Oh, but you would be so fierce, looking together. You can make people laugh to death." Death teased.</p><p>"Yeah it could be even worse, because I would be jus,t as terrifying with a bunny." Harry snarked.</p><p>"What's this about funny bunnies?" He saw Harry break down laughing against, the wall as Severus stood there, staring at both of them.</p><p>Death grinned madly, Severus was so stoic and stern, that phrase alone should've never come out of his mouth.</p><p>"We were discussing, how terrifying it would be to have, a bunny or a penguin for a familiar." Death said, casually. The single unimpressed dark eyebrow rose as he eyed them both.</p><p>"Yes, terrifying indeed. Harry I need these ingredients for my experiment." He watched Harry read the list before having it shoved into his hands.</p><p>"What do you think Azrael? Can we find those?" Severus asked, handing the list to Death. Death read the list and was surprised at the contents, some of these hadn't been used, in potions in well over fifty years. The creatures and plants weren't extinct per se, but they were annoying to acquire, dangerous for anyone normal to obtain.</p><p>"Severus what exactly are you trying to create?" Azrael asked, curiously.</p><p>"An advanced modified Skel-Gro. Normal Skel-Gro regrows bones, my potion functions similarly except, it has nothing to do with bones. Mine if successful will regrow and repair organs, well, organs that aren't the heart or brain. It will also repair damaged tissues and cartilage. The potion will breakdown fat cells already present in the body, and use them to, quickly repair damaged organs. Right now I've had partial, success with rats, but they didn't live long afterwards." Severus said. My that was different, there were millions of ways to use magic, and not a single one repaired organs.</p><p>His little one looked surprised as well at Severus's project. It truly had been a tragedy, that Severus's talents had been wasted, teaching at a school. Death took a moment, to look beyond the dour man, to where Tom stood.</p><p>The look on Tom's face spoke volumes about what he was feeling. Yes, the wizarding world had been greatly deprived, of one of it's most brilliant minds. Tom had originally placed him there as a spy, and Dumbledore had let him go to waste never, seeing Severus's true worth.</p><p>"Harry I've been having some odd experiences recently." Severus said.</p><p>"Ah, so he is finally feeling a little better." Harry said, Severus gave Harry an unsettling look.</p><p>"The more he heals the more active he'll become. You might see objects, move by themselves, as he grows stronger. You may also feel like you're being watched, he is anchored to you, he can't leave you at all. So of course he will spend a lot of time watching you. He can't hurt you mentally or physically so there is nothing to fear from him. He needs your ambient magic, to heal the rifts, that he tore in his soul into. And then and only then, will he be capable, of living again. Soul magic is very tricky and unbending, I can't speed up the process, nor can I alter it." Harry said.</p><p>Something seemed to connect, with the man as a fine almost, unnoticeable pink dusted his face. Before vanishing, Severus was once again pale, and unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>Grindelwald's pov</p><p>He growled in frustration as, he finished filleting, the skin off the back of some random muggle man. Bodies lay strewn about, the ground, all killed in varying kinds of savagery.</p><p>Some so mangled and torn up, that they didn't resemble, anything human. Gellert breathed heavily, his clothes were saturated, with blood and viscera. He heard a faint moan and turned, to see the red-haired man, he'd thought he'd killed when he first arrived.</p><p>He was brokenly trying to crawl away, his efforts hampered by his broken leg, and the wide slash that went from his collarbone to the back of his right shoulder.</p><p>Disgust flitted across Gellert's face, as he savagely delivered a severing hex, that finished separating the man's arm from the shoulder down. His head soon followed, Gellert started walking to the tree line, bloody footprints were left in his wake.</p><p>The events at the Ministry had riled him up, whatever had happened, he hadn't been in control. Gellert hadn't been able to move, or say the words that, he'd wanted to say. Then his transfiguration, had come undone, like it was nothing.</p><p>Gellert had reinforced his transfiguration, he should've been the only one, capable of undoing it. It didn't make sense at all, and the blood it had, moved by itself. Nothing alive, had been in that, corridor but himself!</p><p>Was this the mysterious person who had waged war against Albie? He knew one thing for sure, the presence of something, other was there. It felt cold and even vicious, and that of course, was the worst part. He'd actually felt afraid, for the first time, in a long time.</p><p>Fear had given away to anger, and he'd apparated to a, muggle park in London. Gellert couldn't help it, he literally just let go and the bloody massacre he'd just left behind, was the only evidence of his rage.</p><p>Once he'd successfully cooled off, he apparated away, back to his hideout. Walking through the main floor, was an experience, as many of his followers took in his appearance. They were long since, used to his brand of violence, though that didn't stop a few of them from looking sick.</p><p>Gellert trudged up the stairs, to his office and went in, leaving smears of blood on the doorjamb and knob. He went to his adjoining personal rooms, where he felt his anger bubble, back to the surface. He briskly walked back to his door and stuck his head out.</p><p>"Where is she!" He bellowed...</p><p> </p><p>In Amelia's house, she shifted and turned, over in her bed. Before falling back to sleep, oblivious to the murderous, dark lord's shouts. Not knowing just how, close she'd come to, death just hours before.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>It had been hours since Draco, had departed and Severus, had returned to his labs. He'd given Draco his mother's diaries, and now all he had to do, was wait for the fall out.</p><p>Harry started sorting through, his school supplies, and started packing his trunk. There was only one more, day before they would, return to school. Harry couldn't help, but wonder what this year, would hold for him. Dumbledore was on the run, and Sirius had already been, liberated from Azkaban.</p><p>Maybe it will be quiet for a change? Harry snorted in disbelief at himself, there was no such thing as quiet, where he was concerned. He folded his school robes, as he pondered Draco's future, mental state. He knew a breakdown was in his future, it was how Draco would handle it, that Harry was uncertain of.</p><p>It would either break Draco, or make him stronger, and more focused. Either way Narcissa, would soon be out of his way entirely, leaving Lucius to him. Soft hooting grabbed, his attention as he looked, over to his window to see Hedwig. She was standing with her legs extended fully, she was glancing at the wraith egg.</p><p>The egg itself was a dark blue, with swirling white designs. Hedwig flared her wings, and pecked at the bubble of Death's magic, that encased it.</p><p>Fawkes who was almost entirely, an adult again was sitting on the window ceil, behind her. He was watching her intently, before looking at Harry and trilling, a few happy notes. Harry refocused, his attention on Hedwig who was now flapping, her wings and digging her talons into the bubble.</p><p>"Baby girl what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Harry asked, she determinedly tried to attack the bubble, as she let out an agitated, series of screeches.</p><p>She landed back on the window ceil, her feathers fluffed up making, her look like a poofed up cat. She glared at it fiercely before clicking her beak, Fawkes bravely nudged her, with his head.</p><p>Soft comforting notes sounded as he tried to calm her. While she was distracted, Harry took the opportunity, to inspect the egg. He picked up the egg and was startled to see, the white patterns on the, egg's surface were moving.</p><p>The bubble held firm as he prodded at it. Was it closer to hatching? Or was it Hedwig's presence that caused the reaction? He had already surmised that his soon to be dragon friend would have some kind of affinity for water or ice.</p><p>It wasn't every day, that one was given a blue egg, and also accidently made an ice spirit a partial familiar. He hadn't paid much attention to the egg, since he'd received it, so Harry couldn't say for sure if it was normal.</p><p>Perhaps, it was close to hatching? Maybe she could sense the creature inside and was jealous. His girl often got angry at other birds who weren't Charon and Dust. She wanted to be his only bird apparently, and she was only willing to share him with the other two. He was still surprised that she didn't have a problem with Fawkes. </p><p>He spoke to snakes not birds, it was all just a guess on his part. Harry shrugged and stored the egg, in one of his more secure compartments, of his trunk. The last thing he needed, was Hedwig attacking it, while he wasn't paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius's pov</p><p>Sirius stood nervously outside the twins rooms, they had managed to find two bedrooms, with adjoining doors. Remus had said, that it was important for the boys to have, their own separate rooms. Since they had never had that option before.</p><p>He couldn't imagine having that many siblings, and being packed into a tiny house, with two people a bedroom. Regulus was the only sibling he needed, and he was perfectly fine with that. What concerned him the most was the twins had been quiet.</p><p>Sure they came down to meals, and chatted with Harry and Remus, but otherwise they had been silent. And those two were as mischievous as all get out, if it were James and him, the silence would be for plotting. Some of their best pranks, had been concocted, during brief periods of silence.</p><p>Or it could be infinitely worse, they could be stewing, in their own emotions. A lot had happened with their family, and he was surprised by their silence, where their other brothers were concerned.</p><p>Sirius was under the distinct impression, that they actually got along, with the other Weasley boys. He knocked gently, as he tried to curb his anxiety, rustling noises were heard as Fred opened the door.</p><p>"Siri, what brings you to our lair?" Fred said, a grin on his face as he walked, away from the door. He went back to the bed, where George was stretched out on his stomach, with a book in front of him. Fred was laying similarly with a different book.</p><p>"Well, the goblins have sent me an interesting letter. Arthur wants to talk to the two of you." Sirius said, silence was the answer to his statement. They looked at one another, as a whole host of emotions, crossed their faces as they had a silent conversation.</p><p>"Boys, you don't have to talk, to him if you don't want to. I wish I had your opportunity, my father is dead, and only a portrait remains. Even if I talk to him it won't, entirely heal the damage, that my mother did. Arthur is still alive, you can still fix things or break things off. But at least you can have closure one way or another." Sirius said, as he remembered the fractured relationship with his father. They looked down then back at one another.</p><p>"I don't know about Fred, but I think that I need to see what happens. We ran from our family, and our home so we wouldn't betray, our friend and everything we believe in." George said, as he looked back at Fred. Sirius nodded, this was good at least one, of them was thinking about it.</p><p>"Yeah, George we do need to do this. And we haven't talked to the others in awhile." Fred said, as he looked from George to Sirius.</p><p>"Ok, we'll meet with him tomorrow, before all of you leave for Hogwarts. It's been a little crazy so I had Azrael, pick up your school supplies. Next year we'll go and shop together so both, of you can pick out whatever ,you want. If it helps he tried to pick out, things that the two, of you would like. My question is do you want Harry and Azrael, to come with us, to see him?" Sirius asked, they had another silent conversation between them.</p><p>"Yeah, we would like them to come too." George said, as he bumped shoulders with Fred.</p><p>"But if we're doing this, we would like, you to do something." Fred said.</p><p>"What's that?" Sirius asked, curiously.</p><p>"We want you to talk to your dad too. We know he's dead, but that doesn't mean you, can't fix somethings. Portraits have many, of the same memories, as their likenesses. Maybe its time for you to heal." George said.</p><p>"And all you have to lose from this is your pain. At least you can say that you tried." Fred said, as he sat up at the same time as George. Harry was right all, along he did learn, something about himself from all of this.</p><p>"Yeah, your both, right Harry even tried to get me to do the same thing." Sirius said, he was surprised to be hugged into a twin sandwich.</p><p>"My should I be jealous?" They let go of Sirius like a bludger, had been tossed at them. Azrael stood there smirking, as he leaned against, the doorframe.</p><p>"No, nothing to be jealous of my DarkKing." Sirius said, with a wink. He'd tried to give Azrael, several cutesy pet names, much to Death's bemusement. The shadows had a tendency, to cling to Azrael, like living spider webs. Which was why he, was Sirius's beautiful shadow king.</p><p>A chuckle sounded as Death watched the twin's faces.</p><p>"Mmhmm, good because I've killed for a lot less than that." Azrael replied, the twins gave him an innocent look before grinning madly, Death smirked back and came closer.</p><p>Azrael pulled out some small items, that started growing as soon, as he put them on the floor. Their school supplies, and school clothes were, wrapped in brown paper.</p><p>Azrael then came to Sirius, and pulled him up from, the end of the bed. Sirius received, a slow gentle kiss, as he was pulled closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my little foxlings, sorry it's been awhile. Things are going to get interesting really soon. I will tell you that I left an 'easter egg' in a previous chapter, that hints to future plot. It was only mentioned in one single chapter. I'd be really surprised, if anyone guessed it. But it's there I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfoy Manor-Draco's pov</p><p> </p><p>His mother...wait, his adopted mother. Once said that the Black family madness manifested in many ways. And each incarnation of madness was unique to each Black, Draco believed that Narcissa was one such. Draco wanted...no needed to believe she was sick, because otherwise she was just a narcissistic hateful bitch. Ironically, he knew more about her in death, then he had when she was living.</p><p>After visiting Harry, Draco had decided to read, some pages of the first diary. He found that, he couldn't stop reading after that, and part of him just wished he'd burned the awful things. Draco sipped at the scotch, he'd taken from his father's office. He laughed bitterly, as he threw the very last diary, into his dressing mirror. It shattered raining glass along the floor, he caught sight of himself. And judging by how he looked, the mirror wasn't, the only one that was shattered. His hair was disheveled, and very obviously, needed a good wash. His eyes were blood-shot and puffy, and Draco was still wearing, the clothes he'd had on at Harry's. Had it been one day? Two? Draco didn't even know anymore. </p><p>Narcissa seemed to hate just about everybody. It was how she talked about Draco, and her marriage, that had left him hollowed out. She spoke of no one fondly, save for in her, earlier diary when she mentioned Andromeda. Apparently they had once been very close, and Andromeda running away, had hurt her a lot. She out right hated her father, who pretty much didn't want any of his daughters. He found out that his godfather...was actually his mother. Narcissa absolutely despised Severus, mostly because of Lucius, but Draco too. She had always wanted a big family. When she found out, she couldn't have children, it devastated her. And when Lucius asked, Severus to surrogate for them, it was like a slap in the face to her.</p><p>She already suspected, that Lucius hadn't, broken up with Severus. Apparently the two of them had been a thing, since Hogwarts, not that anyone knew. Lucius swore to her that, he was no longer, seeing Severus. Narcissa seemed to believe, that Severus was the reason why, Lucius was always at 'work'. She was obsessed with finding proof, so she could get divorced. It's no surprise to Draco, his parents were never, touchy feely. They never kissed or hugged, instead they stayed as far, from each other as possible. They even had separate bedrooms, on opposite sides, of the Manor.</p><p>Traditional Wizarding bond marriages, were biased against women, which was pretty typical. In the event of divorce or infidelity, the women had more to lose. If the man asks for divorce, he only loses money. Lucius would have to pay her double, what was in her personal vault, before their marriage. If Narcissa wanted divorced, she would gain no money, and would likely, never marry again.</p><p>Well, at least not within Pureblood society, her infertility, would make her unattractive for marriage. And if she cheated, she would lose social standing, and rights to their children. She would lose both the Malfoy and Black names, for the transgression. Nothing would happen to Lucius, if he were to do the same. So long as their, were no children created, from the affair he could get away with it.</p><p>Draco thought this was incredibly unfair, but it was how things were. Draco drank more scotch, if Harry succeeded, things would change. And Draco wanted, to stand with Harry, when he did. Her feelings about Draco hurt, quite a bit. Narcissa was always very critical about Draco, she knit-picked everything. From his clothes, to his posture, even his behavior and the way Draco moved. But no matter what, Draco always thought, she loved him. She never said so, or even showed it, but he always thought that she did. In Pureblood society, no one showed emotions, it was simply how they were raised.</p><p>And Narcissa was from one of the oldest Pureblooded families, so it didn't bother, Draco that she never said it. But she had completely, shattered that notion, she hated Draco too. She resented that Draco wasn't hers. She hated raising the child of her romantic rival, Draco was an, unfortunate reminder of everything she couldn't have. Narcissa thought he was clingy, whiny, and pathetic.</p><p>After reading that he'd hoped, against hope, that it was all some how 'the madness' of their family. But deep down Draco knew, it wasn't, and that hurt the most. He'd always tried to please his father, because Draco looked up to him. He'd never tried with Narcissa, because he always thought, she cared. He let out a bitter laugh, their was no pleasing his father, nor could he please Narcissa. It had taken him far too much time to see this.</p><p>Oddly enough, Draco had never felt that way, about Severus. He'd always felt safe and loved, no matter what with Severus. The irony wasn't lost on Draco, that he felt the most loved and comfortable, with his real mother. </p><p>What bothered him, more then anything else was, that nobody told him the truth. Did they really think Draco so weak, that he couldn't handle the reality of his family? Well...then again he was a complete wreck, and drinking a lot. So maybe they were on to something, but dammit, why did he have to find out like this?</p><p>He ran his fingers through his knotted hair, before getting to his feet. Draco stumbled around his room, not even caring that he, was cutting his feet on the glass. He left a trail of bloody footprints, behind him as he finally, located his wand. He cast a Tempus and swore colorfully, he only had two hours to get ready. Two measly hours, to look and act like his whole world, wasn't as shattered as his mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p> </p><p>He walked briskly down the staircase to meet Fred, George, Sirius, and Death. Harry had just finished double checking his trunk, before joining them. They were on their way to meet Arthur, before going back to Hogwarts. Harry observed the twins, neither seemed nervous or anxious. They had remained curiously silent, not once contacting their brothers, or ask to visit anyone. Fred and George just cut their family out, and so far, haven't looked back. It was a little strange, but ultimately Harry couldn't blame them. </p><p>When someone's alienated, they're alienated, sometimes sorry isn't enough. Sometimes people, things, and relationships were just broken. And no amount of apologies would fix things. Arthur was in for a rough road, in his quest to, regain their trust. Their behavior had greatly concerned both Harry and Sirius. But Harry knew from personal experience, that somethings, were better left alone. Fred and George needed to find their own closure, and come to their own conclusions.</p><p>"Morning little master." Death said, his arm was casually draped around a smiling Sirius.</p><p>"Don't you mean little disaster? Morning Pup!" Sirius said, pulling Harry into a one armed hug. Harry looked around, where was Remus?</p><p>"Hey where's Remus? I thought for sure he'd come to see us off." Harry said, a look of confusion on his face. Remus had really changed, he was more affectionate with everyone. And he really seemed to love hugs in particular. Sometimes the way Remus hugged people, it was almost like he, was afraid they wouldn't return.</p><p>"Still asleep according to Regulus, he's been tired a lot lately. I just thought he was having a bit too much sexy times, but its more then that. Remus growled at me, the other day, for waking him up. He was sleeping on one of the couches, and at our age, I just knew his back would be killing him. Dante says Remus has also been craving meat more often, which is really strange. Since, its no where near, the full moon. Oh, and he was eating pickles dipped in chocolate, the other day." Sirius said, his face scrunched up in disgust.</p><p>Harry's eyebrow nearly merged with his hair, the twins looked horribly disgusted, and Death merely looked amused. Harry narrowed his eyes, as he looked pointedly at Death, who only looked more amused. Death knew something the rest of them didn't.</p><p>"Let's go guys we only have so much time for this meeting. We don't know how long it will take, and we have a date with the Hogwarts express." Harry said, as he grabbed Death's free arm, Fred and George followed suit. Death opened a dark yawning void, his preferred transportation, Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to be dizzy from their trip, he braced himself as they were whisked away. They landed in a the alley behind Ollivander's, when he was sure he was stable, Harry pushed away from the others. He made his way into the main road of Diagon. </p><p>The usually bustling shopping district, was empty, and definitely a little creepy. They were set to meet Arthur at a café near Fortescue's. The 'Witcher's Brew' was owned by Madame Malcolm's sister Agatha. It was a small shop painted sky blue, the trim was white, and the roof tiles were a dark green or maybe dark brown. The patio area was lined with small white tables, that had intricate bouquets, on top of them. The bricked walk way had chips of colored glass, that was random in pattern. The wall closing off the patio area, was overflowing with flowers of red, blue, white, and pink draping down the sides.</p><p>The inside had a very obvious expansion charm, the inside was too big, to match the size of the outside. The tables inside were oak, in a far corner was a small stage that held a piano, the walls were a rich pinstripe of green and white. A single middle-aged witch greeted them, they mentioned meeting someone, and she pointed them to the back corner. Arthur was sitting in a corner table, that was obscured from view, upon walking in. They ordered some drinks, and went to join Arthur.</p><p>Harry, Sirius, and Death sat at a table adjacent to Arthur's. And the twins went to go sit directly at Arthur's table.</p><p>"You both came...and brought Harry and Sirius, who is the other man?" Arthur asked, as he gave Death a once over.</p><p>"That's out other dad, Azrael Peverell Harry's guardian." Fred replied, Arthur looked hurt, at the mention of another "dad".</p><p>"Other dad, do you mean besides me?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"No, Sirius adopted us after we asked. He's dating Azrael, so he's technically our other dad." Fred said, George for his part remained silent, gazing at Arthur with a penetrating gaze.</p><p>"And the two of you are okay with this? I mean, don't you want to come home, and be with your family?" Arthur asked, Harry knew that had been the wrong thing to say. He saw George's hands fist under the table. </p><p>"If we wanted to come home, we wouldn't have, gotten adopted by somebody else." George said, icily, it was the first George had spoken. Arthur looked hurt by the statement, he was going to start talking, when their drinks arrived. Once she was gone Arthur started again.</p><p>"I'm sorry about everything that happened. Your mother wasn't the woman I thought she was. I know that's not a good excuse, I'm at fault too. I wasn't their for you two, when I should've been. I saw and heard things, and I kept telling myself, that she would never do that. I was in denial about the things going on. I'm still struggling to make sense of it all, I have real memories, and I have fake ones. I don't know what's real, or what's fabricated lies. But I do know that I want my kids back." Arthur said. Fred looked unsure, and George still looked angry.</p><p>"I wasn't the best father, I should've stuck up for you more. I should've questioned how Molly was handling things. I let the two of you down, I'm so sorry..."Arthur said, the sorrow and regret evident. That however didn't sway George in the slightest, he stood suddenly, his fists still clenched.</p><p>"You have the nerve to be upset! Do you have any idea what we suffered? We spent our whole lives feeling unwanted, in our own family! All we ever heard was how much of a disappointment we were! Our own mother told us, we should've never been born! And people wanted to know why we wanted to leave! Everyone wondered, why we could just turn, our backs on our family! Sorry isn't good enough." George said, his voice was cold and angry. Fred grabbed George's arm to get his attention, they shared a look, before George stalked off.</p><p>"It'll take a little more time for him. All we've ever had was each other, and George suffered a lot to protect me. Sometimes mum took it, a little too far, I always scolded him for doing it. We share everything, so why not pain? He's always felt like you knew, and just did nothing to stop her. We weren't the only ones, why do you think Charlie and Bill got as far away as possible? You left us with an unstable woman! We know mum covered a lot of things up, but you literally just admitted, that you turned a blind eye. We suffered for that, all of us did except for GinGin and Ronniekins. It's going to be awhile before he cools off, in the mean time, I have to decline further contact. I won't ever abandon him, it's George's forgiveness you have to earn, not mine." Fred said, as he left to go find his twin.</p><p>Arthur looked shattered and lost, they slipped out never once looking back.</p><p>They caught up with the twins, who were standing in front of Ollivander's. The two were hugging, and talking about something, more Fred then George. George just stood there, listening, allowing the embrace from Fred. George spotted them first, and waved them over, as Fred stepped back.</p><p>"Sorry guys, I just couldn't keep, it in any longer. I know it's not all his fault, and that he has a right to be upset too. I just..." George stopped.</p><p>"George it's okay, your upset, if anyone understands it's us. We would never judge you for walking away." Sirius  said, nodding at Death and Harry standing off to his right.</p><p>"Azrael it's time to go, I really don't want Arthur, trying again if he sees us." Harry said, he knew that the twins would talk if they wanted to. For now, it was best to let it go. They could come back again, when everyone involved, was more stable emotionally. He grabbed Death's arm, the others crowded around him, and grasped on for the trip to the platform.</p><p>None of them noticed they were being watched.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown pov</p><p>A petite brunette witch watched the group interact. She had wanted to approach them, but thought better of it, as something was obviously going on. There was still time, how much time, she had no idea.</p><p>She had to find her, and those boys were her best hope. Her daughter was all she had left, tears threatened to fall, as she was reminded of her loss. </p><p>First her daughter disappeared, then her husband was murdered at the park.</p><p>She would find her, and bring her home, she just hoped her daughter was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown pov #2</p><p>He watched from his cover. How was it that they didn't know, they were being watched? And not just by him, but by a brown-haired witch. His little raven was slipping, perhaps he was too comfortable. It certainly wouldn't do, arrogance could be anyone's down fall. </p><p>He'd keep watching the little Raven lord, for a little longer before, making his presence known. He was truly looking forward to seeing what Harry would do next.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the platform, where the crowds were sparse, it was still early though. Hardly anybody boarded the train this early, Harry looked around, taking note of his surroundings. Something had felt wrong while they were in Diagon Alley, it was like they were being watched. Or so it had felt to Harry, it was probably just paranoia, as Death hadn't reacted at all.</p><p>He saw Draco standing next to Lucius, what was odd was the way they were standing. Draco always looked at his father, while Lucius always seemed to be looking anywhere, but at Draco. This time it was Draco, who was looking anywhere, but at his father. And Lucius, for once was actually, looking at Draco with a look of puzzlement. Harry held back a laugh, seriously, now he wanted to pay attention to Draco. Did daddy dearest actually realize something was wrong? Lucius always seemed to be so blind, where Severus and Draco, were concerned.</p><p>Harry turned and hugged Sirius and Death, before moving in Draco's direction. The twins followed behind him, flanking Harry on either side. Draco, eager to be away from Lucius, met them half way. Lucius look out at his son, concern on his face, until he caught sight of Sirius and Death. It didn't surprise Harry, both of his adopted dads, were very eye catching. It was the way, Lucius looked at them, that was interesting. It held curiosity as well as suspicion, Harry couldn't figure out why. As far as he was aware, Lucius and Sirius, never had any major issues. </p><p>Harry was going to have to keep an eye on it. They boarded the train, and headed to their usual compartment. Harry sat quietly watching the others, Draco was quiet and withdrawn, and the twins were playing exploding snap. It wasn't long before they were joined by Daphne and Blaise.</p><p>"Why is it so quiet in here? Did somebody die?" Blaise asked, Draco glared at him, before standing and pushing passed the two.</p><p>"Wait what's going on? Did I miss something?" Blaise asked, confused at the glares thrown his way. Daphne huffed and moved to follow Draco.</p><p>"You really don't know?" Fred asked.</p><p>"No, I just thought it was really weird that it was quiet. Did something happen?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Guys, Blaise lives in Italy, he wouldn't have seen it in the paper. I don't think Draco told him what happened." Harry said. It was true Blaise didn't subscribe to the Daily Prophet. That and his relationship with Draco was rather strained. Some how Blaise, hadn't noticed, which was baffling to Harry. It was so obvious that their was a division between the two.</p><p>"Narcissa was murdered at the Ministry, by Grindelwald, who was only recently discovered missing. He escaped some how, and apparently the Austrian Ministry, are even bigger morons then ours. How do you not notice, a maximum security prisoner, disappear for damn near three months?" Harry said. The look of horror on Blaise's face was confirmation enough, Draco  had said nothing.</p><p>"Merlin, are all the Ministries that stupid?" Fred asked, Harry snorted and George shook his head.</p><p>"For whatever reason, some how idiots, are elected to positions of power. It's a trend that baffles me to no end. They should have I.Q. tests for anyone joining a position of power. I mean really, who in their right mind elects Fudge minister? He's weak minded, easy to manipulate, easy to bribe." Harry said, it was true, the trend continued in the muggle world as well. Politian's were in it to line their pockets, and seldom did what, they were supposed to.</p><p>Their were good ones, but sadly most of them, never achieve what they promised. Bribery and corruption ran rampant, as the people suffered for their selfishness. To say that Harry hated politics, was an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>Draco's pov</p><p> </p><p>He just couldn't do it, at least not at the moment. Draco always considered Blaise his brother, but dammit he was dense, on rare occasions. Blaise just didn't seem to have time for him anymore. Sure they hung out with everyone else, but they never spent time, alone together anymore. He would never begrudge Blaise time with his family or with Harry. But come on, he hadn't even written, Draco once this passed summer.</p><p>And with everything, that he'd found out about, Narcissa and her death. Well, he was having a hard time dealing with it. Draco walked to the very last car on the train, it was used for overflow luggage. He found a wall that had nothing in front of it, and sank to the floor, leaning his back against the wall.</p><p>"You must really be upset to not notice me behind you." Draco looked up from the floor to see Daphne.</p><p>"Upset doesn't even come close to how I've felt recently." Draco said, bitterness seeped into his voice. She lowered herself down gracefully, to sit next to him.</p><p>"Then tell me all about it, Draco. It's more than just your mom isn't it?" She asked.</p><p>"It's so much more then that Daph. She's not even my mother, and she definitely didn't love me. I found some of her diaries, I always thought she loved me. No, matter how bossy or critical she was with me, I always thought she loved me. To hear how she really feels...it hurts Daph." Draco said, biting his lip.</p><p>"Oh, Draco that's really horrible. But don't let her bitterness, change how you feel about yourself. My mother always called Narcissa, a hateful shrew. I sat in on a few of their visits, the things she said about people, about...you. I realized mom was right, I never told you, because I was afraid. I didn't want you to think I was lying, I wanted you to find out on your own. I just never thought you would find out like this. Honestly, I think she hated herself the most, and took it out on everybody else." Daphne said, she reached out tentatively, and held his hand.</p><p>"But she's right Daph, I am whiny and annoying. I tried so hard to be the person, I thought my parents wanted. Then I tried to be different, after hearing about how I was, in Harry's first life. She's right I am pathetic, always looking for attention." Draco said, he shook his head and looked away from her.</p><p>"No Draco she isn't right. Instead of being the person, you think everyone else wants, be who you want to be Draco. Think about who you want to be, because you're the one, who has to live with yourself. Nobody else matters Draco, and besides I like you as you are. Change only comes, when we want it to, not when others force us." Daphne said, she gathered Draco into a hug.</p><p>He held onto her tightly, and narrowed his eyes, determinedly. Draco was going to be his best self, but by his terms, and no one else's. He didn't need anyone else's opinion, or approval, it was just sad it took him so long to realize. Draco pulled back, and stood, pulling her up as well. His affection for her grew, as did his respect for Daphne.</p><p>They walked back to the train car, hand in hand. At that moment, for the first time in a long time, he felt loved. And it was all thanks to the girl walking beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long after Draco and Daphne left, that the rest of Harry's menagerie showed up. Harry had managed to comfort Blaise, who was now determined to make it up to Draco. He was talking to Neville, when Draco returned, with Daphne. Draco immediately got pounced on, as he was pulled into hugs, by the girls. Luna didn't move, as she was sitting on Harry's lap, he was braiding her hair.</p><p>She did however offer a smile, as she continued reading. Draco for his part, took it better, than Harry thought he would. Draco however, didn't acknowledge or even look at Blaise. Harry sighed deeply, he would have to monitor, this little issue. Harry might have plenty of allies, of the undead variety, but he still needed his friends. Mostly because of their connections, but he did care for them too, either way he couldn't afford a division. </p><p>The trip to Hogwarts progressed uneventfully after that. But Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. On the carriage ride up, to the castle Blaise, caught his eye. Harry could tell that he knew something was up. He shook his head at Blaise, a clear sign they would talk later. Right now, Harry and his little menagerie, had to act "normal" for the feast.</p><p>Harry had made it clear to the others, to never speak of certain things, out in the open. And everybody including Harry himself, had to call Death, Azrael. All it would take, was one person, who took the information as serious. Then all of his plans would unravel, and Dumbles and Grindelwald, would be on to his secret. One never knew, just who was on whose side. It's why Harry, always warned everyone, about the walls having ears. All it could take was, an invisibility charm, and someone could sneak in, before a silencing ward were erected. </p><p>Until Harry was more familiar with, people specific revealing spells, all talk about certain things was restricted. Only down in the chamber, did Harry feel safe enough, for meetings and training. The ride up to Hogwarts was a bit awkward, as silence plagued their little group.</p><p>At feast Professor McGonagall greeted everyone with the usual speech. And little Professor Flitwick, sorted the first years. But Harry wasn't paying attention to them, no his gaze was fixated on the two new Professors. A women sat in Severus's former seat, she was Asian and very beautiful, but that wasn't what caught his attention. No, it was the way she felt, something was off about her. She seemed to radiate coldness, and Harry could sense, that she wasn't human. She was wearing a Hanfu, from her shoulders, down to her waist, was black, with little swirls of gold stitching near the sleeve ends. The bottom half was a deep blood red, her hair was done up with pins, of gold and silver. The rest of her hair appeared to reach her lower back. She had black finger nails, red painted lips, and her eyes were done up with black kohl.</p><p>She was trying her best to ignore, McGonagall who tried to ask her something. The man sitting in the Defense Professor's seat was equally eye catching. Though Harry didn't sense anything, like he did with the women, something wasn't right about him either. Harry couldn't pin down what it was though, but he did know it didn't feel threatening. He had blond medium length hair, that was tied back, his long bangs framed his face. His eyes were amethyst purple, that almost looked grey in certain lighting. He wasn't wearing teaching robes, like the others, no he was wearing a black jacket. He had it open at his throat, his trousers were the same color, with dark brown boots. </p><p>Harry looked around, self consciously, as he'd been studying the two for quite awhile. Everyone else seemed just as fascinated, with their new Professors, as Harry himself was. As the last child was sorted, McGonagall stood up.</p><p>"We have two new Professors joining us this year. For Defense we have Professor Tatsuya Raiden, and our new Potions mistress Professor Fuyu Yuki. The forbidden forest, is still forbidden. And a warning to all students, please don't go exploring abandoned classrooms. They aren't safe, and we are going through, the process of cleaning them. Otherwise be safe, and enjoy your dinner." She said, before sitting back down.</p><p>All through out dinner, the sense of wrongness, plagued Harry's senses. Either way Harry was sure, whatever it was, would reveal itself soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Peverell Manor-Sirius's pov</p><p>He sighed deeply, as he thought about, what the twins had asked of him. Sirius sipped his whiskey thoughtfully, truthfully he felt like it wouldn't matter. But he had promised them that he would. Sirius wasn't nearly as angry, with his father, as the twins were with Arthur. It still upset him, just thinking about, seeing Orion's portrait.</p><p>"A knut for your thoughts." Azrael said,  appearing off to Sirius's right.</p><p>"The twins wanted me to do something, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean...I don't think it's worth the effort, but I promised them. After all they've been through, I don't want to become a liar, in their eyes." Sirius said, as he patted the couch next to him, inviting Azrael to join him. Azrael watched him for a few seconds, before sitting next to Sirius.</p><p>"What is it, our little demons, are asking for?" Azrael asked.</p><p>"They want me to talk to my father's portrait." Sirius said, his feelings where his birth family were concerned, were muted. He truly hadn't cared, for any of his family except, Regulus and Alphard. At one time Sirius would've included Orion, but honestly he just didn't know. Sorting his emotions, since Azkaban, was always frustrating. Sirius had spent so long, trying not to feel, so that the dementors wouldn't come. That he'd separated himself, from his stronger emotions, their were times when Sirius just felt empty.</p><p>"Ah, to deal with some of your issues. Why didn't you just ask me? I could raise his spirit, it would be a whole lot better, then talking to a poor imitation of him." Azrael said.</p><p>"Wait you can do that? Of course you can, duh, your Death. Still why didn't Harry tell me? He knows there's a lot of people, I would like to speak with again." Sirius said, confusion marring his face. Why wouldn't Harry mention it?</p><p>"I can raise any spirit, within reason that is. So long as they aren't older than five hundred years, after that the spirit, is less likely to come when I call. My bread and butter is death magic, soul magic is a close second, and my mastery of sprit magic is weaker. Sprits no longer have a soul, they remember things, and retain personality. Otherwise, they are just shades or shadows, of the original person." Azrael said, as he shifted on the couch.</p><p>"That still doesn't explain why, Harry feels it's, necessary to omit this specific ability of yours. Granted, you're Death, so this should've occurred to me. But Harry's always so...up front about everything, since telling us the truth. Why is this in particular a secret?" Sirius asked, he was more confused then hurt.</p><p>"Sirius, it has nothing to do with you personally. I just think Harry, didn't want people to ask about it. Everyone has someone, that they've lost to death, and if everyone knew...Then everyone would be asking. I know it doesn't entirely make sense, think about it, my Star who is dead to Harry. Who are his most important people that he knows, that are dead?" Azrael asked, clearly Azrael already knew the answer. Crap of course, he could kick himself.</p><p>"James and Lily." Sirius breathed, saying their names, was like being kicked in the gut. It hurt even just thinking about them, Sirius had no idea what he, would say to them. It made a little more sense now. Harry had no memories of his parents, he has no clue how his parents would react. The only things Harry, knew about his parents, was from other people. Maybe Harry, was afraid, James and Lily would judge him. Or maybe that they wouldn't love him, which was absurd, they loved Harry so much.</p><p>"That makes a little more sense. We really need to talk to him about this though. Is he coming home before Yule?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Oh, yes, we have a date to make Tom 'live'." Azrael said.</p><p>"Good, now spill what you know about Remus. I know that you know, so you might as well tell me." Sirius said, giving Azrael a pointed look, that left no room for argument. Azrael smirked, before pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>"Hmm, it does seem a bit odd doesn't it. Weird cravings, weight gain, mood swings, and nausea, whatever could that possibly be?" Azrael teased, trying to keep in a laugh.</p><p>Holy fuck...was Remus? Sirius looked at Azrael in disbelief.</p><p>"Does Remus know?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"You know for creatures, with incredible senses of smell, they sure haven't noticed. I'm surprised Dante hasn't noticed, but then again, there's a chance he's never been around a pregnant person. Their hormones, and body chemistry change so much, that their scent changes. As for Remus, I don't think he's noticed." Azrael said, letting out the laugh, he'd tried so hard to keep in.</p><p>"So which one is it? Whose the lucky daddy?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"I once told Harry, that no matter how much a timeline changes, certain events still happen. Some events are infinite, in that they happen across, the multiverse and space time continuum. And Harry's godson little "Teddy" Lupin will always exist. He just needed a new mommy, and daddy, after all only the Blacks have metamorphmagus's. So you're going to be uncle Sirius very soon." Azrael said, his eyes widened, uncle...</p><p>"My concern is about what decision Remus will make." Azrael said, hugging him close, as he shook the shock off. Now Sirius was just confused, what decision? Azrael seeing his confusion, offered him a small smile.</p><p>"Harry always believed, that he was only chosen, because you and James were dead. Harry's says it doesn't bother him, but it's painfully obvious that it does." Azrael said, as he grabbed Sirius's glass, and drained the whiskey from it.</p><p>Surely that couldn't be true...could it? Did Remus really make a choice like that? Sirius couldn't ask Remus, he would have no recollection, of the previous timeline. Nobody did, save for Death and Harry. Harry at times was a complete mystery. How anyone could be so intelligent, strong, and confident; yet still be so insecure and damaged was beyond him. </p><p>"Yes, a conversation is long overdue." Sirius said, as he stole his glass back, filling it up once again. </p><p>"How's Barty doing?" Sirius asked, Azrael sighed.</p><p>"He's still in his healing coma, but he should awaken soon." Azrael said, Sirius nodded absently, and jumped slightly at the sound of shattering glass. The tumblr Azrael had been holding, had slipped, from his hand. Azrael looked shocked, his pupils were blown wide, Sirius waved a hand in front of him. No, response at all, what the hell? Sirius grabbed, Azrael's shoulders, shaking him gently.</p><p>"Babe...Azrael are you okay? Please be okay!" Sirius said, as panic started setting in, what was happening? He was startled to feel, a grip on his forearm. Sirius looked back at Azrael's face, he was blinking, as he became aware again.</p><p>"Oh, thank Merlin are you alright?" Sirius asked, framing Azrael's face with his hands.</p><p>"No, I'm not...I can't see." He said, What???? </p><p>"Your blind!" Sirius said, as distress seeped back in.</p><p>"No, not literally, but something's changed in the timeline. I can't 'see' it, the only time I can't 'see' is when, the event has to do with Harry." Azrael said, he looked disturbed. Which of course, only concerned, Sirius more.</p><p>"You couldn't 'see' it, but you could feel it, couldn't you?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Yes, and it doesn't feel good." Azrael said, now Sirius was really concerned. Anything that disturbed Death, wasn't good at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts-Harry's pov</p><p> </p><p>Blaise and he, had just finished dressing, and were ready to head out. Over the past few weeks things had turned from normal to strange. It was nowhere near winter time. Yet several hallways and staircases, had been frozen solid, in thick sheets of ice. Harry had noticed the teachers were, acting up too. As in the way they had, when the Chamber, had been opened by Ginny and Tom. The teachers seemed to think, it was all some kind of prank, Harry had overheard them talking about it once.</p><p>As far as Harry knew, none of the other students, had noticed a change. None of this sat right with Harry, no clearly something was happening. He also still felt like someone was watching. That and the strange feeling he'd been having, that feeling of dread, that he couldn't shake.</p><p>"Harry...Harry, hey are you alright?" Blaise asked, Harry looked over, giving Blaise a smile.</p><p>"I'm okay, just lost in thought. Things are still so strange, and I still have this really bad feeling." Harry said, biting his lip.</p><p>"Your right, what do you think is causing all this?" Blaise asked, his tone serious.</p><p>"I'm not sure and that's part of what's bothering me. I keep getting this distinct feeling of danger, not to mention, the feeling of being watched. It's still so strong, but I'm always alone, and all revealing charms come up negative. I also keep feeling a deep cold like feeling, it almost feels like Death, when he uses his wild magic. But I know it's not Death, and none of the reapers, will approach me. I think that's because of Death though, still it feels so cold, so very vicious." Harry said, what was happening? Not knowing was the worse part, Death said things would change.</p><p>Harry had always found comfort in 'knowing' the future, from his past life. He had meddled with the timeline too much, events were happening, that hadn't before. What was worse though, was Death didn't know either. Direct events involving Harry were, a blind spot, in Death's abilities. Harry was too closely intertwined with Death and Death's magic. Death couldn't 'see' his own future, because his future, was infinite and always changing. Death had recently discovered that, he couldn't 'see' Sirius's, either. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts, as Blaise hugged him.</p><p>"Let's just go to breakfast, we'll figure it out, we always do." Blaise said, rubbing Harry's back. He knew that time, would eventually, reveal all of the answers. As they started down a staircase, Harry stuck his arm out abruptly, stopping Blaise. An ear splitting screech, sounded in the air, Harry grabbed Blaise's arm. Harry pulled him into a shadowed alcove, out of sight, from the hallway. They stayed there for several minutes, being as quiet as possible, they emerged only after hearing voices. Harry could definitely make out McGonagall's voice, Harry stopped Blaise again. </p><p>He disillusioned both of them, and kept hold of Blaise's hand. They walked around a corner to find the teachers, standing in a group, their backs to Harry and Blaise. Harry pulled Blaise to a statue of a Hippogriff, and crouched down, pulling Blaise with him.</p><p>"I can't believe this happened again, what do you think is doing it?" Flitwick asked.</p><p>"What makes you think it wasn't a student? What about them Weasley brats, they're always up to something. Hell, maybe one of these brats has a violent streak to them." Filch said, anger evident by his voice. Harry suppressed a snort, violent streak was putting it mildly.</p><p>"Do you really think a student is capable of this?" Sprout said, gesturing to the corridor. It was covered from floor to ceiling in thick sheets of ice, and on the floor, in the middle of the teachers was Mrs. Norris. The cat was frozen solid, in a morbid ice sculpture. And it wasn't just the cat, the portraits on the nearby wall, were also frozen inside their canvases. </p><p>"We need to keep this under wraps for a bit. There is no reason to panic the students just yet. Only some animals and portraits have been harmed. Has anyone noticed anything strange?" McGonagall said, her face pinched in irritation. My what a very Dumbledore thing to do, perhaps she'd been exposed, to him too long.</p><p>"No, not really, besides the frozen areas." Sinestra said, the others nodding in agreement. So nobody was going to notice, that the new professors, were absent from their little meeting?</p><p>"Are they alive still? Can we revive them?" Flitwick asked, curiously.</p><p>"I'm not sure, we can try it. It could be similar to petrification, or it could be, more sinister." Madame Pomphrey said, as she kneeled down to inspect, Mrs. Norris.</p><p>"Then we should try on one of the portraits. If anything goes wrong, then at least they aren't technically alive." McGonagall said, she nodded at Flitwick, who followed her to the wall. Harry couldn't make out what spells they used, but the effect was instantaneous. The portrait unfroze, but the canvas disintegrated, inside it's frame. Blaise gasped in surprise, but it went unnoticed as the reaction, from the teachers covered it.</p><p>"We can't try that with Mrs. Norris, what's to say that it won't happen to her too." Sprout said, her hands shaking.</p><p>"Quiet everyone, Pomphrey take Mrs. Norris to the hospital wing. Sprout and Sinestra try to unfreeze the floor and ceiling. Flitwick glamour the portraits to look normal. Until we figure out what's causing all this, we need to make everything normal. There is now going to be a staff meeting, we need to research whatever this is. We need to find a way, to revive them without, having them disintegrate." McGonagall said, she pursed her lips, clearly not happy. </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes, this only brought more questions.</p><p> </p><p>Peverell Manor potion's lab-Tom's pov</p><p> </p><p>Tom watched the man, he'd slowly become attached to, as Severus crushed asphodel. Tom hadn't been given much choice in the matter. Tom had spent a lot of time listening, to everyone around him. What he'd noticed had startled him. He'd never paid much attention, to his potion's master, something that he was regretting immensely.</p><p>Severus was incredibly intelligent, and had his own, unique beauty. Sure Tom had known of Severus's abilities, but he'd never appreciated Severus, as a whole. He had never once looked in Severus's direction, for anything but, barking orders. No, Tom had a whole new appreciation for him. Never in his whole life, had he ever, wanted to touch someone. Not nearly, as much as he ached, to touch Severus.</p><p>Tom could feel himself, gaining strength every day, it wouldn't be long now. He would return with a vengeance, and this time Dumbledore, would pay the price.</p><p>This time nothing was going to stop Tom. He would finally achieve everything he'd set out to do. This time he hoped, his lovely potions master, would be at Tom's side.</p><p>Now all he had to do was be patient.  </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy Manor-Lucius Pov</p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply, putting away the paperwork, he'd been staring at. Lucius hadn't managed to get anything done, he was distracted. Something was wrong with Draco. Ever since Narcissa had died, Draco had been acting strangely. Draco was much quieter, then normal, which was worrisome. Draco was never quiet about anything really. Maybe it was his fault? Narcissa never approved, of Lucius spoiling Draco, and spending so much time with him.</p><p>But surely his absence would've, affected Draco sooner, then this right? There was so much that Draco didn't know. And honestly Lucius didn't know how to tell him about them. How do you tell your only son, that his grandfather, pretty much sold them like cattle to the dark lord? How do you tell a child, that his mother isn't his mother? How was he supposed to tell Draco, that his godfather was his mother. How could he tell Draco, that he stayed away, because Lucius couldn't stand Narcissa. Lucius had spent, less and less time at the manor, to avoid his shrew of a wife. But that also meant that he was avoiding Draco by circumstance. There was just so much he needed to tell Draco, but the words just froze in his throat. Some days Lucius just felt like he was drowning. </p><p>He knew it wasn't fair to Draco, that his little dragon, missed him. It was his fault, he'd allowed Narcissa to come between them, to chip away at their relationship. Lucius stood and left his study, making his way to Draco's room.</p><p>Draco didn't know it, but when Lucius was upset or hurt, he'd go to his room. Lucius would sit at the end of the bed, sometimes he watched Draco sleep peacefully. Unaware, of his guilt ridden father, trying to hold it all together.  Some days that was all Lucius could do, drink a little more, and hope his life didn't fall apart. Sometimes Lucius would just sit there, and hug the blue-gold dragon plushie, to his chest. Lucius had given it to him, when Draco was only four months old. As he grew Draco had carried, the little dragon everywhere, he couldn't sleep without it. </p><p>Lucius found Draco's attachment to it amusing. Lucius himself, had carried Draco around everywhere, after he was born. He'd been so proud of his little dragon, showing him off to anyone he could. Some days he even took Draco to work with him. He remembered doing paperwork, with Draco in his lap. Lucius had conjured some colorful bubbles, and Draco was swatting at them, with his pudgy little hands. Or all the dozen or so times Draco, played with Lucius's hair, chewing on the ends. His little dragon had been such an adorable baby.</p><p>Lucius needed to reconnect with Draco, he owed it to him, after being absent for so long. He opened the door and was shocked to see the room in disarray. He knew that Draco, didn't like having his room cleaned, while he was at Hogwarts. The house elves would, then only clean it after Draco, made sure nothing was misplaced. So finding the room not clean wasn't a surprise. No, it was the broken glass and bloody footprints that caught his attention. What the hell happened in here? Lucius walked in further, looking around he spotted a book, covered in shattered glass. </p><p>Curious he walked through the shards, and bent down to pick it up. As he moved to get up, he saw the other side of the bed, on the ground was more books. The books didn't look like library books, and they were all the same. Or so they looked, next to them was, Lucius's missing scotch decanter. So that was where it had gone, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. Dread crept up on him, why would Draco be drinking? </p><p>He sat on Draco's bed, the black leather bound book, in his hands. On a hunch Lucius opened it, his eyes widened as he realized it was a journal, and not just anyone's journal...Narcissa's. Oh, Merlin, Draco...knew. </p><p> </p><p>Office-Death's pov</p><p> </p><p>He hummed absently, as he banished to stacks of files away. Death might find doing paperwork boring, but at least he wasn't the poor fool, who spent eternity filing them. He paused, his quill hovering over the file, as he heard movement. A faint moan sounded, curious Death stood, and walked around his desk. The bed nestled in the corner, had the silhouette of a person, sitting up.</p><p>Ah, Barty had finally awoken, and was looking around confused. His eyes widened as he looked at Death silently. He refrained from laughing, good thing Death wasn't wearing his cloak, and carry his scythe. Barty would've had quite the fright, looking at him.</p><p>"I see your awake, and very confused. Sirius will be very happy to see you, but first I think you need to soak. You haven't moved in quite awhile, your muscles are aching aren't they?" Death asked, knowing full well they did, from lack of movement.</p><p>"They do...where Sirius?" He asked, his voice scratchy. Death summoned a glass of water, and watched the man, guzzle it down greedily.</p><p>"Sirius is doing very well, he was proven innocent, and released. He's healthy, and happy, living with his godson. But I know you would much rather know where your master is. He's not alive, but we are working on, restoring him." Death said, pushing Barty back, onto the bed.</p><p>"Just relax, your safe now. You haven't moved in well over a month, and that's not counting 'family time'." Death said, watching as Barty's eyes flashed dangerously. Ah, so he does remember time, with dear old dad. No, matter that was exactly why he'd taken Crouch Sr. Harry was adamant that his 'allies', were taken care of. Death knew his little master was devious, but this was genius. Help them settle their issues, make them care for him. And in return Harry garnered their unshakable loyalty. And if not loyalty, they would feel like, they had to pay Harry back. The more and more time, people spent with Harry, the more enthralled with him they became.</p><p>Death made sure Barty was asleep again, as he picked him up, and carried Barty into another room. Death's office really was like a maze, endless stacks of paperwork, doors that moved and disappeared, dark artifacts practically falling off shelves. He'd recently brought a tub up here, so he could spend time with his Star. His Star's little friend, would need to soak for a bit. One didn't just lay still for a month, without muscle pains, or muscle atrophy. Death sat on the side of the tub, as he filled the basin, and plucked a vial off a nearby shelf. It had small white crystalline chunks, that were a mild form of muscle relaxer.</p><p>Death sighed, just when he thought, he'd get something done. </p><p> </p><p>Chamber of Secrets-Draco's pov</p><p>Everybody was down in the Chamber, which was a first. Harry had only ever, brought them down, in small groups. Theo, Pansy, Neville, and Susan were practicing spells in the dueling room. The twins were down in the atrium, where all the snake statues were. They were plotting something over a bubbling cauldron. Luna was keeping Ginny company, her screams echoed throughout the chamber. Hannah and Daphne were reading in Salazar's study, trying to decipher the old- English books. Draco had no clue where Blaise and Harry were, and he honestly didn't care.</p><p>Draco himself, was alone in the basilisk's nest, leaning against a wall. Idly he wondered when, Harry would deal, with the great hibernating beast. I mean how long could Death hold it? Well, maybe that was a dumb question. It didn't matter to him, it wasn't his problem, in the slightest. Draco slowly lost himself to thought, his father was suspicious, and he would be questioned. His father was many things, but stupid, wasn't one of them. Draco still found it ironic, that only now, his father paid attention to him.</p><p>Draco had to admit, that he'd needed the, moment of clarity. Narcissa had died, lifting the veil of lies, and making Draco come to terms. He'd needed to let go, Daphne was right. He himself, was the only person, Draco had to please. He didn't need anyone's validation or attention. Draco was much better off now, and felt a whole lot, lighter for it.</p><p>"My you're awfully quiet." Draco turned, to find Blaise, standing there. Blaise came a little closer to Draco, observing him as he waited for an answer.</p><p>"I have a lot to think about lately. And I don't particularly want to talk about it." Draco said, his voice sharp, and empty. He seriously hoped Blaise, would get the hint, and leave Draco the hell alone. Blaise let out a sigh.</p><p>"Draco, I'm sorry okay, I didn't know about your mom." Blaise said, looking at Draco oddly. Draco let out a bitter laugh, that reverberated, off of the cold stone walls.</p><p>"You don't know much do you, Blaise? And why would you, this is the first, you've spent any time with me. All summer long, not a single damn letter! And our meetings at Harry's, don't count. You spent most of your time attached at Harry's hip, and the rest with your family, completely ignoring me!" Draco said, shaking his head. What was it that Blaise just wasn't getting?</p><p>"Draco, stop acting like a child! It wasn't nearly that bad!" Blaise said, a look of frustration on his face. Draco just closed his eyes, and pushed off the wall.</p><p>"You know Blaise, you were always like a brother to me. You've always been an important part of my life. I don't care if you have other friends, or spend time with Harry. But I have always, been there for you, no matter what. It didn't matter how busy I was, I always made time, for you. So not hearing from you, for most of the summer, that hurt a lot. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I thought why bother? He obviously doesn't care, if he did he'd be here with me, suffering as much as I was. Isn't that what best friends are for? And big surprise, I was right, Blaise! You would rather stand here, calling me a child, then admit that you are wrong! I'm clearly not important enough, for you anymore, Blaise. You can do what you want, I'm done..." Draco said, walking away and heading to the training room.</p><p>Blaise had become someone, Draco didn't recognize anymore. He walked in completely ignoring the others, in favor of throwing everything, he could at the dummy. Draco only stopped long enough, to repair the poor thing, before annihilating it again. He could feel the others, staring at him with concern. The thing was Draco just didn't care anymore, all he wanted was to be left alone.</p><p>Draco felt like he was adrift, with no one there, to save him from drowning. All well...what was the loss of yet another person, he thought he could trust. Draco ignored the ache in his chest, as he let go.</p><p> </p><p>Peverell Manor-Sirius's pov</p><p>Okay, seriously that was just disgustingly gross.</p><p>"Rem, what the hell is that?" Sirius asked, looking at the bowl in his friend's hand. It was a completely blasphemous to ice cream, as he tried to keep a straight face.</p><p>"Rocky road, with chocolate sauce, chili powder, and steak! I really wanted steak and chocolate!" Remus said, humming as he dipped, seriously under cooked steak chunks into it. Undercooked was...an understatement really, the steak looked raw. That was just wrong on more levels, than Sirius wanted to think about. He grimaced and tried, to not gag at the awful sight. </p><p>"Ahh, Rem, you don't think some of the things you're eating are a bit odd? I mean you never, ate stuff like this before." Sirius said, hoping Remus would take the hint. Everyone experienced pregnancy differently. And Remus obviously wasn't sick, just tired, and eating strange things. The raw meats thing, just had to be a werewolf thing. Sirius had never heard of a pregnant person eating raw meats. Seriously, was he going to have to point out the obvious? Remus narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"Yeah, now that you mention it...it's been a little odd. But so good...I wonder why I never tried them before." Remus said, cheerily eating more steak.</p><p>"How is mostly raw steak good? Not to mention you hate Rocky Road Remus. Those two foods don't even go together! Yesterday, I saw you dunking donuts in cheese sauce! That is so unbelievably wrong, I don't know, where to start! Rem this isn't normal! I don't mean to be offensive, but you've gained a little weight. And you're growling a lot, like feral growling. Remus you're never like that! Just think about what that sounds like?" Sirius asked, Remus looked at him frowning. Please don't make me say it Rem...</p><p>"I don't know, maybe a strange reaction, to the coming moon." Remus said, looking down at his bowl unsure.</p><p>"Seriously Remus! The moon isn't until, almost the end of this month. You've never had any strange reactions before. I mean come on it's so obvious, Remus...I think you're pregnant." Sirius said, so maybe he was being a little, insensitive. But come on...their were so many clues. And Remus was clearly struggling, to understand, so he just had to say it. He had to point out the Hippogriff in the room. Remus's eyes bulged, he was in a state of shock, pending the revelation. Remus looked at the bowl, before rubbing his stomach thoughtfully. He stood up.</p><p>"I have to...ahh...go do something." Remus said, rushing out the door. Sirius shook his head, well at least Remus was, aware now. He ran his fingers, through his hair, what a life he led. A styrofoam  coffee cup appeared in front of him. Sirius followed the arm, with his gaze, up to Azrael's face. </p><p>"You look like you've had a lot of fun, and without me!" Azrael teased.</p><p>"Oh, lots of it. I literally had to spell it out to Remus. I mean come on, blaming it on the moon, he's never acted like this before. Not to mention the food...It's just a little crazy. So what did you do today?" Sirius asked, smiling warmly, at his cute death deity.</p><p>"Just more of my paperwork...etc. But Barty did wake up today." Azrael said, chuckling at Sirius, he just knew he had a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>"Really! Can I go see him now?" Sirius asked, excitedly.</p><p>"He went back to sleep, he has some very sore muscles. Being in a bed not moving, for a long while, can be bad. I gave him a good soak, and moved him here to the Manor. He should be awake enough for visitors tomorrow." Azrael said.</p><p>"That's really great, but Harry isn't here to give him the usual welcome." Sirius said, thinking about his godson. He knew Barty wouldn't be able to stay, unless he joined. Harry was very particular, about who was allowed to know what.</p><p>"It's not like I can't kidnap, little master, whenever I feel like it." Azrael said, sipping at a salted caramel macchiato. Sirius cuddled into his death-bunny, death-bunny he kinda liked it. So far Harry and he, were the only ones that got to, experience Death's soft side. The only people who could say they, actually snuggled, with Death. Sirius smiled happily, as he closed his eyes. Soon he'd get to see one, of his friends, again...soon.</p><p> </p><p>Chamber of Secrets-Harry's pov</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn't at all surprised that, Blaise had literally, stuck his foot in his mouth. Draco was just too different, in a way he'd grown a lot, since Harry's first life. That and he'd seen the aftermath, of their conversation. That poor training dummy got annihilated, and Draco didn't even notice the others. Draco could actually be terrifying, if he actually put some effort into it. At the moment Harry, was just tired, of the damn sulking! It was actually all Blaise, Draco had been silent surprisingly.</p><p>And Harry knew exactly how Draco was feeling. After all, he himself had been ignored for an entire summer, by his so called friends. He sighed, looking down at Blaise, who had his head in his hands.</p><p>"Blaise, you just need to let it go right now. Draco's in a difficult place right now, one where you can't reach him. Yelling at him and calling him childish, isn't going to fix anything." Harry said, as he sat down next to Blaise.</p><p>"I know...he's just so different now. Part of me just thought he was being a self-centered brat. But...I just don't know anymore, I actually miss the old Draco." Blaise said.</p><p>"Draco's going through a lot right now, and he's really, grown up a lot. He just found out his mother, wasn't his mother, after her death. He found out that, she never loved him at all, and that she found him pathetic. On top of that Draco, finally realized, that he didn't need anyone's approval. It's tearing him up right now, pretending like everything's alright. He just had his whole world turned upside down." Harry said, he could definitely, sympathize with Draco.</p><p>"I didn't know any of that, Merlin...I didn't know." Blaise said, he sounded so broken.</p><p>"You just need to let him deal for a bit Blaise. He's just different now, and I can't say I blame him. I can sympathize with him on multiple levels, so I know what I'm talking about. Let it go...he needs time, time to grieve the life he lost. Don't be so hard on yourself, we're only human Blaise, we make mistakes. And that's okay, because we learn from those mistakes." Harry said, as he pulled Blaise close. He cuddled his upset boyfriend, rubbing his back.</p><p>"Everything's going to be alright." Harry said, softly, in his most soothing voice.</p><p>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts-Harry's pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes Harry wondered if all magical schools were like Hogwarts. Well, in the sense that every year was, dangerous or deadly. He also wondered just how dense his classmates were. That included his friends, how could they not notice something was wrong? If they did, they certainly didn't give any indication, of knowing about it. Harry had taken to wandering the halls in the early mornings. Much to Blaise's displeasure, as he worried far too much. It seemed like the attacks were happening, around those hours though. So he left, long before Blaise was awake, to investigate.</p>
<p>Harry wasn't a magical creature expert. Nor, was he self-centered, by any means. But nine times out of ten, if something weird happened, it was usually due to Harry. Creatures and teachers, seemed to always, want to kill him. It could just be a strange coincidence, but Harry believed it unlikely. Hogwarts was reputed to be mostly safe, with very few incidents of injuries or deaths. Every year Harry went to Hogwarts, the amount of injuries, and fatalities went up. And not all of them were his fault either, thank you very much.</p>
<p>He walked down a hall and around a corner, pausing to listen, for any noises. He was disillusioned, so he wasn't worried about being seen, but the creature always screeched. Harry was currently on the fourth floor, wandering aimlessly. Harry started walking again, as he watched the walls, looking for the first signs of frost. He really should've been looking at the floor though. His feet slipped out from under him, landing Harry square on his ass. Cursing softly, he tried to get up, but froze as he saw the far wall.</p>
<p>A humanoid hand, with inky black skin, and sharp clawed black nails was on the wall. Harry just barely caught sight of it, before it's owner, disappeared. What the hell was that? Harry finally gained his footing, and slid to the wall. But he was too late, the creature was gone, the corridor was empty. Well, empty except for the mist that clung to the air. Harry went to turn around, but stopped upon seeing the wall. </p>
<p>It was marred with a single deep claw mark, the stone surrounding it, had blackened like it was burned. Five distinctive marks, whatever it was, it had human-like hands. Looking up he caught sight of the hallway. Once again the hall was coated, in thick sheets of ice, from floor to ceiling. But unlike last time, the portraits weren't the only victims. Frozen in the very center was a girl and the bloody baron????? How do you freeze a ghost?</p>
<p>Harry glanced around, listening intently, everything seemed quiet for now.</p>
<p>"Death." Harry said, softly, not sure if the creature was still near. </p>
<p>"Little master, are you alright?" Death asked, he'd appeared with his back, to the morbid ice sculptures.</p>
<p>"Ahh, what the hell does that and that?" Harry asked, as he pointed to the wall, and the frozen figures.</p>
<p>Death tilted his head, as he inspected the wall first. He finished and practically glided to the two frozen people. Death moved around them, placing his hand on each of their chests. Harry saw Death's eyes narrow, before moving to the wall, and touching the frozen portraits.</p>
<p>"You don't think it could be a Dementor do you? I mean that clawed hand I saw, looked very similar." Harry said, Death got really close to Harry.</p>
<p>"You saw it? Describe everything." Death said, now Harry was really curious. So Harry told him what he saw, all the while watching Death.</p>
<p>"So...is it a Dementor?" Harry asked, yet again, granted he'd never heard of a Dementor screeching. But Harry didn't know everything, for all he knew, it could be possible. But wouldn't a Dementor be compelled, to attack people. Dementors weren't sneaky or subtle in the slightest, it would've been seen by now.</p>
<p>"While they eat souls, this creature definitely isn't one of them. Dementors are only capable of producing frost, this kind of ice, they just can't produce this much. Even in large groups they aren't capable. We're looking at Fae, Demons, or elemental spirits. Maybe not even Fae, they're dead you know. The girl and that ghost, they have no souls. Dementors can only feed off of the living, the Baron is a ghost. Ghosts possess maybe one to two percent of the soul they once had. Spirits of the dead don't have that, it's why they can't manifest. The same can be said for the portraits, magical artistry, is technically a form of soul magic. They have the 'essence' of a person and soul, while not having either." Death said, while looking at Harry oddly.</p>
<p>"But how is it able to freeze ghosts and portraits? I mean the portraits can move in-between frames, and ghosts are intangible, unless they want to be solid." Harry asked, still confused as to how it was possible.</p>
<p>"I'd wager, the element of surprise, it freezes them. Then it eats their souls leaving behind empty vessels. The Baron will likely dissipate, and never be seen again, I don't know about the portraits. And the girl is very dead, the body seldom survives, having the soul ripped out." Death said. So they were looking for a creature, that could eat the soul of anything, and freezes it's victims instantly. </p>
<p>"The professors tried to unfreeze a portrait, and it disintegrated, right inside the frame. What's going to happen to the Baron then, he doesn't have a body." Harry asked, this was crazy! What on Earth, besides Death, could kill people without bodies. Maybe that was why Harry felt the cold so often. Harry was used to the cold chill of Death. He thought from the very beginning, that the coldness felt like, Death. Was it possible the creature was some undead thing? But more importantly, how were they supposed to stop it?</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, possibly disintegration, but more likely that he'll fade away." Death replied, looking at the claw mark intently.</p>
<p>"Do you know what it is? How do we stop it?" Harry asked, when even Death wasn't sure, it was unsettling. </p>
<p>"I vaguely recall dealing with something similar, but I can't place it. I'm over a millennium old Harry, I have to occasionally take memories out for storage. Well, at least, the less important ones. I keep them in a secure vault, that is organized similarly, to a library. I would have to look them up, and possibly even reference several tomes. But it's going to take time, for now I need you to be careful, little master. If this thing attacks you, I don't know if I will be able, to save you. I might not be capable, of bringing you back. Tell your little friends to go nowhere alone, at least in groups of four. Limit your late night and morning wanderings. If you need to meet in the chamber, call me to take you back. I'm serious Harry...I can't 'see', the timeline is skewed all to hell." Death said, thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Okay, but promise me that you'll tell me as soon, as you know for sure. And definitely don't tell Sirius and Remus, they will freak." Harry said, and they would, he'd end up in a bubble charm, with cushions. He knew full well, that the two of them, wouldn't be entirely cool with what was needed. </p>
<p>"Of course, I don't want my Star upset. He's doing well, you know, with everything. Sirius is even talking to Caleb, he's a reaper that, used to be a psychiatrist." Death said, with a smile.</p>
<p>"That's amazing, I'm happy for him, really. So much is happening, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Continue as we have, with caution. I will be visiting you in your dreams again. I was going to wait, a little longer. But...recent events are going to force my hand. I will start teaching you the basis of my magic." Death replied.</p>
<p>"Which parts?" Harry asked, curiously. Death had been admant that Harry wait. And on top of that Death's abilities, stretched from soul magic, to death magic and everything in-between.</p>
<p>"We'll start with necromancy, and work up to, rituals. I also want to start training you. That means more magical sparring, weapons training, hand to hand, elemental, and pet training." Death said, as if he hadn't just suggested, this madness. That was a lot to do, even if he was sleeping.</p>
<p>"The pet thing might be for the best. Hedwig had a strange reaction to that egg. You know that strange dragon one. It partially changed color. And she attacked it with her claws." Harry said, Death smirked.</p>
<p>"I told you it would hatch, only when you were, magically powerful enough. You're moving up the timeline considerably. The egg may hatch very soon...we need to get you up to speed with Hedwig. Until then stay out of trouble, little master." Death said, Harry gave him a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>"Easier said then done. You do realize trouble finds me." Harry said.</p>
<p>"You certainly have a point. Okay try not to accidentally, run into anything dangerous." Death said, as he disappeared. Harry snorted seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peverell manor- Sirius's pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius tried to stop himself from grinning. He was sitting innocently on a couch. He was listening to, Remus give his mates, the business. After the initial shock, Remus had made a point, of telling certain people off. Dante looked like a kicked puppy, and Regulus glared at him, over Remus's shoulder. Bored Sirius turned to the door, a smile gracing his face. Barty was casually leaning against the doorframe. Amusement evident on his features. Sirius stood, leaving the wolfy inquisition, to join Barty in the hall.</p>
<p>"Well, that was fascinating." Barty said, his voice scratchy from being unused. Sirius smirked as he started walking, Barty followed him slowly.</p>
<p>"Fascinating, if you're not used to, this stuff. Life gets a little strange, being in Harry's life. A pregnant werewolf, telling off my brother, is tame." Sirius said, going down the main staircase.</p>
<p>If Barty was anything like Sirius, he was sure Barty would appreciate outside air. Being locked up, unable to escape. Well, the outside, was one of the things Sirius missed most.</p>
<p>"At least you seem happy. That is quite the change, from last I saw you." Barty said, walking slowly. His bare feet sinking into the grass, as he walked next to Sirius.</p>
<p>"Yeah, a lot has changed recently. I've finally reached happiness, but for how long? It seems like I only get a mere taste, before having it, ripped from me. But I'm not the only one who has suffered without it. Azrael says you escaped one prison, only to be locked up, again." Sirius said, it was true, Harry had also said as much. His poor friend, hadn't even been able to taste freedom. No, Sirius had been lucky compared to his friend.</p>
<p>Sirius had spent a long time agonizing over his feelings. Azkaban had scrambled Sirius's very being, before spitting him out, broken yet remade. Harry, Azrael, and Caleb had been a huge help to his damaged self. He had figured many things out. Including his strange feelings towards Barty, which Sirius concluded, was a friend. </p>
<p>"Yeah, daddy dearest still didn't love me. He was just unable to let me go, he could've remarried, had more kids. Had another heir, and yet he wouldn't, just let me be. No, instead he tried to fix me, mold me into the son he wanted. The imperious helped him, but the affects never lasted, I would return to myself. Which only made him angrier, and more resentful, of me in general. I started wondering if I would die down there in that cellar." Barty rasped, and gripped onto Sirius's arm suddenly, as he almost fell. </p>
<p>Alarmed, Sirius summoned one of the tables and chair sets, from the back half of the garden. He helped Barty sit, he was such an idiot! Barty just woke up, he wasn't ready to be moving around. Had he been in pain? Did he hide it from Sirius intentionally?</p>
<p>"Damn, it if you weren't feeling well you should've told me! I'm such an idiot, I didn't think...I'm so sorry!" Sirius said, shaking his head and closing his eyes. Could he do nothing right? Why did it always feel like, he'd messed everything up, some how. </p>
<p>"Stop! Stop...Sirius, it's okay. I'm the one who pushed it too far. I wanted to go out, and I think you knew, that I wanted to." He said, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. </p>
<p>"Mipsy!" Sirius shouted. A pop sounded as the little elf, came into view from behind Barty. Her ears flopped about as she, looked at the man, who wasn't feeling well.</p>
<p>"Yes, master Black, what can Mipsy be doing for master?" She questioned, wringing her hands, in her pink-pinstriped dress. Harry had insisted that the elves have proper cloths to wear. Of course, all the elves thought they were, being set free. But after some talk, and many tears, from the elves. Harry convinced the elves to accept them as uniforms.</p>
<p>"Uhh, are you in any pain Barty?" Sirius asked, eyeing the man worriedly.</p>
<p>"Aside from my legs feeling like their on fire, no, I feel drained mostly." Barty replied.</p>
<p>"Mipsy bring a pitcher of water and get Snape." The little elf bobbed her head, ears flapping as she vanished. She popped back, with glasses and the pitcher he'd asked for, before popping, away again. She reappeared with an irritated potions master. Snape glared at the little creature, before finally looking up, and seeing Barty. He moved forward, his hand brushing against Barty's forehead. Sirius watched helplessly, concern etched into his features. Snape pulled out his wand, and went through, several diagnostic spells. </p>
<p>"Any pain? Dizziness or nausea?" Snape asked.</p>
<p>"No, nausea. But I am a tad dizzy and my legs feel like they're on fire." Barty replied.</p>
<p>"Elf, go get my bag! Drop it and you will regret it!" Snape hissed, as a terrified Mipsy, popped away. She reappeared carrying a black leather, messenger bag, trembling as she handed it to Snape.</p>
<p>Snape dug around before pulling up a rack, that resized once it passed, the zipper. Vials of potions and various plants, sat neatly on the shelves, all labeled meticulously. He selected a headache potion, and a mild pain potion. Sirius watched him feed Barty, each vial before, helping Barty drink a glass of water.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry at all?" Snape asked, Barty. Sirius could practically smack his own head, why didn't he think of that?</p>
<p>"A little." Barty said, Snape looked back at Mipsy, who was waiting.</p>
<p>"Mipsy, get some kind of broth, maybe some bread. No spices, or veggies, his stomach might not hold it otherwise." Snape instructed, as he pushed the rack of potions back into his bag. Mipsy left again, and Snape gathered his bag.</p>
<p>"A portable potions lab? Sense when do you carry around one of those?" Barty asked, watching the dour man.</p>
<p>"Since it's my job and mastery. I always have it shrunken in my pocket, though it was in the lab. I had to restock it, luckily I didn't have any potions brewing, before being kidnapped by an elf." Snape said, glaring at Sirius.</p>
<p>"I heard you were brought to the manor. I rightfully assumed, that you couldn't handle having, too many people around. So I figured I would wait for a visit, has anyone told you anything yet?" Snape asked, Sirius was content to merely observe their conversation. He would simply fade into the background of the two men's conversation. Sirius didn't know that the two were friendly.</p>
<p>"Only that one guy...the one with silvery-white hair. He said that Sirius was here and that our Lord would be returning soon. I don't remember anything else, other than before events." Barty said.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, that is Azrael Sirius's companion." Snape said, taking up the third seat, that came with the table. Sirius watched as the dark haired man, unconsciously, played with the locket's chain. Snape brushed his fingers along the choker's gems, before dropping his hand. </p>
<p>Snape started talking about some of the things Barty missed. But Barty was also watching, the necklace curiously, was it possible that Barty could sense his master? Sirius saw a blurry outline of a person, before Tom manifested, just behind Snape. The shattering of glass, gained his attention, as Sirius looked back at Barty. He'd just barely seen the movement out of the corner of his eye. Barty's hand had jerked, knocking the glass off the table. Curiously at the exact second, that Tom appeared, Sirius narrowed his eyes. Was it possible that Barty saw Tom manifest? Harry said that only the reapers and himself would be able to see Tom. </p>
<p>Interesting...something to interrogate his lover about later. Mipsy picked that moment to show up again, snapping her fingers, and banishing the mess. She left chicken noodle soup for Snape and himself, broth for Barty. She left and came back with another pitcher of ice water, and plates with soft honey-wheat bread with butter, for each of them. </p>
<p>"You need anything else, master Black?" Mipsy asked, as she avoided looking in Snape's direction.</p>
<p>"No, Mipsy that will be all for now." Sirius said, as the relieved elf nodded before disappearing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slovenian border near Italy- close to Villach- Dumbledore's pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed deeply as he looked out at the Villach alps, from a densely wooded area. Albus had tracked, Gellert to a base near Villach, the problem was that it was a new base. One that he had no previous knowledge of. Albus shivered as he pulled his winter cloak closer, the temperatures seldom rose above twenty-degrees Celsius. England was warmer then this place, why did Gell have to love cold places. Yet another thing, the two had never agreed on.</p>
<p>Albus had wanted something warmer, and Gell preferred colder climates, and woodland. He would hand it to his ex-partner, if Gell didn't want to be found, he'd definitely make you work for it. </p>
<p>"Dumbledore, the others have spotted movement, to the far North. And this time it isn't woodland critters." Tonks said, he looked at her miserable form. The Order had fallen on hard times, forced to hide like rats, something that didn't sit right with him. </p>
<p>Gellert was the criminal and yet he walked around with impunity. Albus and his people had to hide, and run from their homes, because of that man. Which destroyed Albus's carefully laid plans. </p>
<p>"Tell the others to track it, the rat might lead us to their base." He said.</p>
<p>He wasn't going down without a fight, and once he was through with Gell, he'd return for Tom and Harry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamber of Secrets-Harry pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner had finished not too long ago, and Harry and his menagerie, were down in the Chamber. Once everyone was settled, Harry himself settled, a top the hibernating basilisk's head. Harry had a habit of sitting up there when he wanted space. The others still wouldn't go anywhere near it, which was fine by Harry.</p>
<p>"Has anybody noticed anything odd going on? Perhaps the professors acting weird? Anything at all?" Harry asked, it was a long shot, but he had to know if they had seen anything. He watched them look at one another, chattering quietly. Well, everyone but Luna was, she was staring at Harry. Her eyes were glazed, a smile plastered on her face.</p>
<p>"No, none of has noticed anything weirder than normal." Neville replied. So they were definitely going to have to work on observational skills. He was rather disappoint in the Slytherins, if anyone of them would've noticed, he would've thought they would. </p>
<p>"So nobody noticed the teachers are, making their rounds more often? And nobody else noticed that, they are all away at meetings recently? Or how about the fact that somebody has gone missing, and nobody noticed." Harry said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. This was a boarding school, for crying out loud, those were the gossip capitals the world over. If somebody stubs a toe, everybody knows by lunch! So Harry found it hard to believe, someone could disappear, and nobody knows. Especially, since that girl was a new first year. They gave him a surprised look, Harry shook his head, and ran his fingers through his bangs.</p>
<p>"Blaise and I have come upon several frozen corridors. Thick sheets of ice from floor to ceilings, even the portraits were frozen in their frames. We even saw the professors attempt, to unfreeze a portrait, which disintegrated in the frame. This morning I left the dorms to wander about, and discovered another frozen corridor. It was a good thing I was disillusioned, as I saw the creatures hand as it left. It froze the bloody baron, and a first year, I think her name was Myra. I called Azrael, who examined them, and the claw mark. I was told that she was dead, and not just dead souless. He told me her soul was ripped from her body, and that her body, eventually froze until it too died. He also said that it was unlikely we would ever see the Baron again. Nobody is to wander by themselves, stay in groups of four or more. No, wandering passed curfew anymore. And Azrael will be taking us back to our dorms. Neither Azrael, nor myself know what this creature is. But it eats souls, and its been eating the soul fragments from portraits, and spirits. Myra is it's first human victim. The fact that the professors have said nothing, makes it even worse. That is all I need to tell you, everyone be careful." Harry said, as he closed his eyes, and massaged his face. </p>
<p>He could feel a headache coming on, fucks sakes, when did it get so complicated? Oh...wait probably when he decided killing Dumbles wasn't enough.</p>
<p>"Are you okay Harry?" Blaise asked, as he joined Harry, on his perch.</p>
<p>"I'm alright just tired, and frustrated, which isn't a good combo for me." Harry replied, he sighed.</p>
<p>"You went without me, that thing could've taken you! Or it could've ate your soul! What were you thinking?" Blaise asked, Harry narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"I was thinking that I'm strong enough to handle things myself! I was thinking, that Death won't take my soul, so if I kick the bucket it will be alright! I was thinking that I didn't need anyone to hold my damn hand!" Harry snapped.</p>
<p>"I'm going to choose not to take that personally. I'm just worried about you, I know you can handle it. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. You're doing so much, and it has to take a tole on you. This creature, more then any other. It scares me because, for the first time, you don't know what's going on. So what do we do now?" Blaise asked, Harry hugged Blaise, he knew Blaise didn't mean to make him snap. By Merlin's balls, he didn't need protecting. </p>
<p>"I think we should use this creature business to our advantage." Harry said, yes, that would buy him some much needed time.</p>
<p>"What do you mean to our advantage?" Blaise asked, in confusion.</p>
<p>"I mean the professors have gone to incredible lengths, to cover this all up. What if we contact the school board, and they temporarily close the school. I could then catch up on certain things, a few weeks or even a month. That way I can work on getting Lucius, talk to Barty, bring back a dark lord, and train with Death in person, and get rid of Ginny." Harry said.</p>
<p>"How are we going to do that?" Blaise asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, Blaise darling. Don't you know by now if I want it to happen it will." Harry said, grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night Ravenclaw dorms-Harry's pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laid down trying to relax, as he started listing potions ingredients. His eyelids started drooping, and minutes later, Harry fell asleep. It could've been minutes or even hours, when he felt the cold darkness encase him. </p>
<p>"Little master, eager to see me it would seem." Death said, as he manifested by Harry's left side.</p>
<p>"Of course I finally get to learn something useful." Harry said, Death let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Well, we should definitely find Hedwig." Death said, Harry's brow rose.</p>
<p>"But we're asleep, wouldn't I have to wake up to find her?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"No, Harry you have a partial bond with Hedwig. I want you to close your eyes, and look inward, to your magical core." Death said, Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He turned his focus inward, with little difficulty, as Harry had found his core, many times before. It glowed brightly before him, a chill broke out over his skin, was he cold? The last time he meditated to stretch his core, it had been warm, now it just felt cold.</p>
<p>"Good now look for an off shoot, like an extra thread, or a separate branch. It might even be different color, or even a different temperature. Once you find it trace to it's source, and you will know where, Hedwig is." Death said, just over Harry's shoulder. He looked around in confusion, all he felt was cold, so much for a different temperature. An off shoot? Like tree branches, those grew in different angles. So Harry changed his view, he looked to the left of his core, then to his right. He was confused now where was it?</p>
<p>"I don't see it." Harry said, confused.</p>
<p>"It's there trust me. Also check the bottom, top, or back." Death replied, amused. Harry almost face palmed, of course, why didn't he think to check those? In his defense, he was navigating his body, in his mind with his mind. Harry checked the bottom and top of his core, finding nothing new. Harry rolled his eyes, of course it would be in the last place he look. Sure enough, in the back, just behind his lungs. Was a small thread, dully glowing blue. </p>
<p>"Got it." Harry said, in triumph.</p>
<p>"Good now follow it to Hedwig." Death said. Harry looked to the other end of the thread, he didn't see anything, but his insides. How was he supposed to follow it? Harry gently probed the thread with his mind, and gasped as the darkness, around him disintegrated. He struggled to keep his feet, disoriented his surroundings, slowly came into focus. The Ravenclaw dorms? Hedwig was supposed to be in the owlery. He looked around but didn't see her perched anywhere. Death told him to find the source, if the source is Hedwig, then she had to be with Blaise. Harry had landed just in front of Blaise's curtained bed. He quietly pulled the curtain back, and almost cooed, at the sight that greeted him.</p>
<p>Blaise was asleep as cute as ever, but Hedwig was perched on a pillow, just above his head. Her head must've drooped down, because her head, was laying on Blaise's. Some how he wasn't surprised at all, she was Harry's, but she was always with Blaise. It wasn't a bad thing really, and he couldn't blame her, he liked cuddling with Blaise too. Now he had to take her, without waking up, Blaise. Wait, could he even do that? He himself was still asleep, clearly having, an out of body experience. Harry shrugged, guess he'd find out, now wouldn't he.</p>
<p>He moved Blaise's pillow a slight bit, as he reached to pick up Hedwig by her feet, he prayed she wouldn't awaken. Harry didn't want to explain to Blaise, why the two of them, were clawed up from a very displeased bird. Just when he thought, he could get her away, without waking her. A single yellow eye popped open to look at Harry, he smiled at her, pulling her closer to his body. Harry closed Blaise's curtains, and turned away but stopped, now what did he do? He obviously couldn't go back the way he came.</p>
<p>"Death...Death!" Harry whispered, the room around him seemed to splinter, and shatter. His body felt like it was being pulled through a tube, Harry suddenly felt solid ground under his knees. He could hear Death's chuckle of amusement, as Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>"Hello little ice spirit! I see your displeased, but don't worry I only want to help." Death said, with a coo, as Hedwig glared at him flapping her wings.</p>
<p>"So now what?" Harry asked, glad that Hedwig hadn't dug her claws in.</p>
<p>"Now you have to find her magical core. Hedwig will awaken and the two of you will have a complete bond." Death replied. Death himself was sitting crossed legged in front of Harry, reading a heavy, looking book. Harry had no idea what language it was in.</p>
<p>"What are you reading?" Harry asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.</p>
<p>"It was originally a scroll, but the Washi paper, was damaged when I received it. Too damaged to repair with magic, it was very delicate, so I rewrote it in sturdier journals. Most of my collection is incredibly old, so I rewrite them, rather then risk destroying them trying to read them. It's from Japan's Heian period, which lasted from 794-1185. It's possible I could've encountered this creature much earlier. But there isn't a whole lot of text from before that. Most ancient texts are in hieroglyphs, or they told stories through drawings or paintings. Something is telling me that, it's from this time period, the memory is slippery though. There were fewer people back then, I needed less reapers, and went out on collections. I've been everywhere, and that's the problem, it makes it harder to track a single memory. But something told me to, stay with this era, and to check my Chinese and Japanese section. I've encountered it before, I know it." Death replied, distractedly turning the pages.</p>
<p>"Don't worry too much about it there is plenty of time. Besides I think, we can use the attacks, to my advantage. Tom is recovering faster then I thought, Barty's awake, and I still need to kidnap Lucius. My time table just sped up. But I have a plan to temporarily close the school, just enough to catch up." Harry said, as he smoothed the feathers on Hedwig's chest.</p>
<p>"Now, you need to do what I told you to do." Death said. Harry rolled his eyes, and brought his right hand to Hedwig's chest. He closed his eyes and channeled a small amount of magic to his hand. Harry pulsed his magic, and waited to see, if Hedwig's would respond. At first he didn't feel anything, but the beat of her heart, then he saw it. A dull white light under his palm, and the strong smell of pine trees, and winter air. Slowly the glow intensified, wrapping around his hand, in a possessive loving way. Until the glow finally burst, whiting out Harry's vision, knocking him back.</p>
<p>Harry rubbed his eyes and shook his head, his vision cleared, and his eyes widened. Hedwig...she was beautiful.</p>
<p>"Baby girl, look at you! My gorgeous girl." Harry said, in awe. Hedwig's feathers had turned into a translucent icy white. The light shined on them making them reflect rainbows and shimmered flecks of silver. They reminded Harry of ice, he caught the tip of one of her wing feathers. He pulled his finger back, sucking on it, the tips were razor sharp. Her talons were longer, and seemed even sharper then ever. Her yellow eyes, had turned glacial blue, they were so light they could almost be white.</p>
<p>Hedwig for her part, sat their looking at him imperiously. Harry was startled to hear Death laugh, as he too looked at her.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, Harry the bond is complete. Now, you should have an easier time learning, water and ice based spells." Death said.</p>
<p>"Hey, Death why was my core cold? I just remembered my earlier meditations, and it was really warm." Harry said.</p>
<p>"Yes, your bonded to me. I knew their was a possibility, your magic would, change the longer it was intertwined with mine." Death replied, watching him.</p>
<p>"Good, to know...are we learning anything else?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Think we can try one more thing." Death said, as he waved his hand, and two bowls of water appeared.</p>
<p>"So I'm going to show you. Elemental magic is finnicky, it's best cast without a wand. Which you've learned, when doing earth magic." Death said, picking up one bowl, and blew on the surface gently. The water froze in the bowl, he turned it over, and the ice popped out. It was shaped perfectly like the bowl. Death then placed a hand over the bowl, the water rose into the air, gathering into a ball. Harry watched as it became solid ice, in the palm of Death's hand.</p>
<p>Death then placed both ice chunks back into their respective bowls. They turned back to water, almost instantly. </p>
<p>"Little ice spirit, it's time for you to return to your own dreams." Hedwig hooted, her body shimmering, before returning to her original form. She slowly faded away leaving just the two of them. Death returned to his book leaving Harry to his own devices. Sometimes he really hated Death's teaching style, Death just expected you to figure it out. Harry determined that it might be easier, to do the second form. He placed his hand over the water, trying to focus, his brows knitted. Harry looked at the water, he had only managed, to ripple. </p>
<p>Harry tried several more times, but was unsuccessful, he huffed in annoyance. Death laughed at him.</p>
<p>"It's time I sent you back little master." Death said, Harry nodded feeling drained.</p>
<p>Death placed his right hand on Harry's chest, and pushed, surprised Harry fell backwards through the floor. Light faded, and darkness engulfed him, as he continued falling.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deeper, and deeper down the rabbit hole we go.<br/>The Madhatter will not go.<br/>As Death's laughter rings below.<br/>-KitsuneFire</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long guys I had a bit of writers block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's pov-dreamscape</p><p>He saw the blood bright and glistening as it sprayed across the snow. A well placed cutting hex was the end to one man's life. Harry sat next to Death as the two of them hovered in the air above the battlefield. Death had been teaching Harry theory on Necromancy, when Death had asked Harry if he wanted to watch. Normally he wouldn't have even done so, as Harry had better things to do. But there was no way he was going to miss the Dumbles vs. Grindelwald's standoff. The Order had finally found Grindelwald's latest hideout and made their move.</p><p>Which was pretty bold as the Order had less members in comparison. The Order had some decent duelists, but not all of them were entirely ruthless. That was where Grindelwald's people had no trouble. They were just as crazy as their Lord. So far Dumbledore seemed to be playing it safe by hanging in the back around the fringes. Grindelwald, however cut a bloody swath through the middle. He had some of his closest followers around him in a ring. They watched his back cutting down any who flanked them.</p><p>"It's interesting, I never pegged Dumbledore as a coward. He's just hanging around the edge only fighting if necessary. Smart if you're trying to save your magic reserves, I suppose. But I thought he'd be more upfront. Meeting Gellert in the middle, sometimes I seriously wonder. I mean how they ended up partners in more than just the bedroom." Harry said, trying to keep an eye on each man. This would be valuable insight into each of their dueling styles.</p><p>"You expected anything different? He uses potions and mind altering spells to control people. That's the very definition of a coward with a god complex. Most normal people would just accept it when others don't agree. Dumbledore can't accept that other people may be right. He can't accept being wrong or not in control. He and Gellert had much in common, completing and complimenting each other in turn. Gellert may be ruthless in his rule and his handling of the enemy. But he couldn't apply that same ruthlessness to his lover. His greatest mistake was promising never to hurt Dumbledore. That was his downfall in the end. As Dumbledore betrayed his weakness. You may think Dumbledore's tactics are cowardly, but you can't deny they're effective." Death replied, as he gathered yet another unfortunate soul.</p><p>Harry could smell fire and ash, and yet none were present on the current field. Due North one hundred kilometers was a small village. Or that's where one should be as the fire raged through the abandoned buildings.</p><p>"Parts of the battle spilled over into the streets and nearby forest. Things came to a head here, but not before several innocent souls were killed." Death said, as he continued his collection. His scythe was laying across their laps glowing with a purplish aura. The runes hidden along the handle and blade glowing a soft yellow. If Harry didn't know any better he'd think he was awake. Experiencing the battle and being separate from his body was odd. Harry's eyes tracked the movement off to his right. It wasn't alive he knew that much, as the wispy figures came closer to them. They had come from the village to meet Death.</p><p>Death's gaze never left the field as the spirits gathered to be absorbed by his scythe. Harry tried to ignore them as his eyes roved around searching. His eyes focused on Dumbledore, who was finally moving into the fray. A witch died from a flesh burning curse right in his path. Harry was suddenly grateful he was an astral projection at the moment. The smell of burning flesh and blood would've choked him otherwise. Dumbledore advanced from the left skirting around multiple duels. He had his eyes fixed on Gellert with a look of loathing, at the man he'd once loved and betrayed.</p><p>Dumbledore struck as one of Gellert's guards was distracted. One shield charm and a well placed Bombarda at their feet was all it took to displace them. All the while Grindelwald stood still his eyes defiantly glinting as they gazed at Dumbledore. Grindelwald's guard struggled to get up again, groaning the ones left alive, moved away from the two men. Dumbledore smirked his eyes glittering with malice.</p><p>"You can't hurt me Gell you promised." Dumbledore said, in obvious triumph.</p><p>"You forget too easily Albie, hurt has a rather broad definition. Last I'd heard the killing curse was painless so you won't be hurt by me!" Grindelwald said, his teeth bared in a snarl. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, before sending a bone breaking curse out. Gellert dodged and erected his own shield, returning a string of disembowelment and blood boiling curses. All of which were absorbed by Dumbledore's shield. The two of them traded blows as the ground under them shook from the sheer amount of magic. Dumbledore managed to transfigure some nearby rocks and boulders into humanoid rock men. As he returned several more spells. The rock men battered at Grindelwald's shield, it shattered just as Gellert had finished raising the dead around him as Inferi. The dead met the rock people in a an outright charge.</p><p>The two men continued to exchange spells, as the monstrous strength of the Inferi ripped large chunks out of the rock people. The strange shrill sound that came out of the rock people was akin to screams. Dumbledore finished the last movement of the Firestorm, as the Inferi broke through his defensive. The fire spread out in a ring burning the dead as they rushed at him. As the last Inferi were destroyed and the fire died down their eyes met. Before they could move to continue the Austrian Aurors, showed up. Glaring at one another one last time they both signaled to retreat.</p><p>"Well, that was certainly something else." Harry said, Death raised his brow as he laughed at him.</p><p>"You see two Lord level duelists battle and that's all you have to say?" Death said, grinning at Harry. Harry glared at him without a reply.</p><p>"It was a lovely distraction though. I still haven't found the memory yet or a book reference." Death said, as the final souls made their way towards them. Some of the incoming Aurors had died as the two factions retreated.</p><p>"That's okay I have another assignment for you instead. I want you to follow each of the two new professors. I know you can't do it all the time, but I really think it's one of them. Check their rooms as well, something is wrong with them I can feel it. I also want you to deliver those letters I wrote last night. We're going to get the school temporarily closed. And I've got the perfect love note for Dumbles. Ginny has outlived her purpose. It's time for her to die, I'm sure that you'll continue her torture in the great beyond?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Of course, little master. She'll be joining Diggle and Moody in Desyth's den." Death replied, as the world around them faded into blurs of grey. Harry's vision swam as he struggled to keep his eyes open. It was dark...so dark. Death's grinning face was all he saw before everything went black.</p><p>Harry startled awake his breath ragged and his eyes wide. He looked to his window, the sky was still dark. Harry got up and padded quietly to the bed next to his. Moving the curtain he got up onto the bed, the curtain closed behind him. As Harry got comfortable, a sleepy Blaise pulled him closer into his chest. He kissed Blaise's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Warm and tired Harry didn't fight it as his eyelids drooped. A smile graced his lips as he curled as close as possible to Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>Peverell Manor- Tom's pov</p><p>A growl of frustration left him as he watched Severus fight sleep. His lovely potions master was taking orders by postbox. It was an excellent idea to gain money, but it had left Severus drained. He'd just finished most of the brewing required for a massive order for Saint Mungos. The last three were simmering now as the culmination to a three day brewing spree.</p><p>He truly hated how little influence he had. Tom had watched Severus brew non-stop without eating or taking much of a break. It was complete lunacy, why didn't anyone check on him. And now Severus was fighting sleep as he sat down for the first time in hours. As he'd learned his limited abilities, he tried his hardest to not scare the man. So instead of trying to wake Severus, he waited until Severus fell asleep his head cradled in his arms.</p><p>Tom moved about levitating books back onto their shelves. Adding ingredients and stirring the potions as they finished. He bottled the potions and attached the labels accordingly. Tom then put out the fires and put away ingredients. Looking around one last time, he sank to the floor exhausted. His spectral form flickered, he'd used up too much energy. Well, at least Severus was safe and finally sleeping. The rest of the mess could wait.</p><p>Some hours later....Tom awoke, taking stock of his surroundings he realized Severus never woke up. They were still in the potions lab, and Severus's back and neck would pain him horribly upon waking. He stood and willed with all the power he had left to touch the other man. Tom ran his hands down Severus's back, rubbing out any knots he found. As he started rubbing his shoulders and neck, Severus finally shifted and moved. He muttered something incoherent as Tom continued to massage his back. A blurry eyed Severus looked around in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Peverell Manor-Severus's pov</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. Had he fallen asleep? Severus focused as he checked the counters and cauldrons. Hadn't he been finishing three final batches? He didn't remember finishing them let alone bottling them. Where were all the ingredients, he remember several sitting out on cutting boards? Everything was dirty still but all the ingredients, books, potions bottles, and labels had been moved.</p><p>Severus shook his head he'd been working too long if he couldn't remember finishing them. Standing up he groaned as his muscles protested, he yawned and stretched. A shiver ran through him as he felt like he was being watched. Severus glanced around again seeing nothing, he never spooked easy. But something about the room felt strange. He could vaguely feel the remains of someone's magic in the air. It was familiar somehow, he just couldn't remember whose it was. Shivering again he left the lab wondering what had happened and why didn't he feel worse for sleeping like that?</p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts-Harry's pov</p><p>Harry stretched out his toes curling as he opened his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He heard a soft laugh behind him, turned over to see Blaise with Hedwig. Standing he made his way to the two of them. Harry's desk had been moved from the wall and was set with two places with two covered platters to the side.</p><p>"Wow, is there something I should know?" Harry asked, trying not to smile.</p><p>"Yes, Hedwig and I have been together for awhile now. We're both leaving you for each other." Blaise deadpanned. Harry laughed as he moved closer to pet Hedwig.</p><p>"Well, that explains a lot cause Fawkes and I were doing the same." Harry joked, Hedwig flared her wings and glared at him.</p><p>"What? You stole my boyfriend first!" Harry said, laughing as he smoothed her feathers. Hedwig had a little birdy crush on Fawkes that Harry just found adorable. Charon his raven was ecstatic now that she wasn't fixated on him anymore.</p><p>"Death said that she can feel my emotions and occasionally my thoughts. Makes sense why she likes you so much. I like you she likes you and we both think you're an awesome pillow and cuddle partner." Harry said, kissing Blaise's cheek, Blaise himself looked a bit embarrassed. Which of course was even more adorable.</p><p>"Wait what time is it? Aren't we late for class?" Harry asked, he didn't really care about the class so much as the detention he would get for missing it.</p><p>"We have double History of Magic, Draco and the others will cover for us. Binns doesn't seem to notice if anyone's missing anyway. Lets just enjoy our time together." Blaise replied, as he uncovered the dishes. One platter had sliced cheeses while the other half had sliced fruits. The second had stacks of french toast neatly sliced with a small creamer pitcher of maple syrup. Blaise brought up containers of pumpkin juice and iced lemon zucchini water.</p><p>Harry smiled, Blaise had remembered that Harry didn't drink pumpkin juice much anymore. It was almost too sweet for him to drink sometimes, plus it was always offered during meals. The house-elves had taken to placing a flagon of flavored water next to him. It was just a refreshing difference, after all there was only so much Earl Grey and pumpkin juice one could drink!</p><p>"What other classes do we have for the day?" Harry asked, as he bit into a piece of juicy pineapple. The flavor burst on his tongue, the flavor making him hum in pleasure.</p><p>"Potions, Defense, and Ancient Runes." Blaise replied, before sipping his juice. Not too bad overall if History was eliminated, though they still had potions. It wasn't bad per se...it was just different in the sense that he could feel something wrong. Professor Yuki was quiet and very helpful, unlike Slughorn or Snape. But Harry could feel that she was a creature, the only real question was if it was her or Professor Raiden that was freezing people? Harry had no problems with creatures that is unless they wanted to kill him. He sincerely hoped Death would figure it out soon not knowing was always the most frustrating part for him.</p><p>"So what is Death having you learn recently?" Blaise asked. Harry smiled, Blaise was always so supportive of him.</p><p>"We've been dream training again, I've been learning how to use Hedwig as part of my dueling strategy. I'm still leery about all of it as it hurt so much to lose her the first time. But it will be good practice for when I get my wraith dragon. Death's been kicking my ass all over my dreamscape during our hand to hand training. You have no idea how many bruises I have to heal every morning. Don't even get me started on how much I ache the next morning. I 'm still having trouble freezing things, at most I've only been able to produce frost. It would help if Death was a little more instructive. He just shows me how and then completely ignores me for the most part." Harry replied, huffing. I mean really telling him to freeze something without having any instruction on water manipulation. Harry's repertoire of water based spells was almost non-existent. Augmenti alone just wasn't good enough for combative purposes.</p><p>It was just another thing on a long list of things that never seemed to end. Harry's research was suffering the most from his stay at Hogwarts. He couldn't just disappear whenever he wanted to. Although it wouldn't be a half bad idea to have golem made. Or even to work on the Gemini spell, which produced a doppelgänger that would work just as well. Truthfully, in the very beginning, Harry had thought about leaving a golem in his place permanently. And then taking an aging potion to come out as Lord Peverell himself instead of Death.</p><p>But that plan in it's long run had some inconvenient drawbacks. The largest drawback being that Dumbledore would be in possession of a golem made with Dark magic, Harry's magic. Also golem's required blood and hair from the original. Blood, hair, and traces of Harry's magic could be used for several things...bad things...like controlling him or cursing him. Those things could also be used to track Harry anywhere. Not to mention a skilled Legimens would be able to tell the difference between Harry and a fake.</p><p>With Dumbledore out of the school with no access to Harry, it made the plan slightly less risky. With Severus on his side and no other Legimens at Hogwarts well...either way really. And Harry could admit to himself that he wanted to stay for the others. He wanted to spend time with them and Blaise, his odds of doing so were less if he did so. Every so often though it would give him more free time.</p><p>"I would expect as much, he's Death he doesn't teach people. Teaching them is very counter productive if he's supposed to kill them. Every spell or ritual has an in depth explanation for a reason. It's also possible that Death thinks you're smart. He may be trying to push you to your full potential." Blaise said, as their dishes vanished from Harry's desk. Harry sighed, smart or not, didn't mean it wasn't utterly maddening. They started getting ready for the rest of their classes. While packing his bag, Harry tucked the deathnote into the secret section of his school bag.</p><p>He also had secret sections for his trunks and other school bags. Sure they had cost quite a bit, but it was worth it in the end. The deathnote wasn't the only thing Harry owned that needed to be secure. Warded and password protected only Death and Tom would really stand a chance of opening them. His password was a phrase that was a mix of parseltongue and the language of death. Even if Tom got curious and figured out the first, only Harry and Death spoke the language of the dead.</p><p>This particular language was only ever spoken by true necromancers, the ones chosen by Death himself. Sure anyone who found spells or rituals for Necromancy could preform them. But they would be at half strength or not functional at all. Without the language it just wasn't the same, it was a perversion of magic. And the side-effects...well...Merlin help the moron who did it.</p><p>Blaise chatted about the latest letter he'd received from his mother. Normally Harry would pay attention even if none of it interested him at all. But as they got closer to the dungeons a sense of foreboding came over him. All of his instincts screamed at him to stop, to not go down further. Harry shivered at the cold that suddenly sank deep into his veins. It was then that he noticed Blaise had stopped talking and had unconsciously crowded closer to Harry. He looked around not seeing any signs of ice or frost and found none. They rounded a corner and realized they had made a mistake. They had to have made a wrong turn as the hallway didn't look familiar.</p><p>Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him around to the way they had come. The feeling of foreboding only grew worse. And just as they walked in front of an alcove, something grabbed hold of his arms and legs. Before he could warn Blaise his mouth was blocked, and Harry could only watch in horror as Blaise too became constricted. Arms came out from the shadows and pulled both boys in. Blaise was panicking and trying to struggle next to him. Why wasn't it hurting them? That's when Harry felt it a deep icy cold. The corridor became darker, mist flooded into the hall from seemingly nowhere. Blaise stilled next to him as both boys watched in horror as the floor iced over and crept up the walls. It came then...a clawed inky black hand came into view first...the creature.</p><p>It looked like a mummified corpse! Long dark grey hair flowed freely around it. It's mouth was a vicious lipless slash on it's face. The creature's eyes were nothing but empty hallows, it was also wearing a tattered white kimono. It's skin was shriveled and inky black in color, it stopped moving entirely as it hovered in one spot it's feet never once touching the floor. The creature tilted it's head to the side before stopping and looking at the opposite wall from where they were hidden. It had turned so dark in the corridor so fast that Harry hadn't seen the portrait.</p><p>It was the portrait of a dark haired aristocratic man. The man like Harry was stunned at the sight of the creature's approach. Harry watched in morbid fascination as the creature started inhaling with it's mouth. The portrait screamed as a wispy form started to come out of the portrait. The spirit struggled as the creature tried to suck it in, ice crept up from the wall and started to encase the portrait. And as suddenly as it started it was over.</p><p>The creature backed away from the wall and turned away gliding back the way they had come from. Slowly the icy cold that had ensnared Harry's senses vanished, the feeling of dread lessened. In that split second of clarity he remembered that something or someone had them captive. Minutes later whoever had them seemed to feel safe enough to leave the alcove. As they were pushed forward Harry realized, whatever was blocking his mouth was furry and very strong. In a fast flourish Harry was released landing hard on the ice slicked floor. He saw Blaise fall next to him, as a cracking noise sounded. It wasn't loud, it just seemed like it in the deathly silence. Harry looked around the hall and then dared a glance at the alcove. It was empty...that crack it couldn't have been apparition. No apparition was aloud in the school's wards, only Death seemed capable of defying that rule. Honestly most rules didn't apply to Death at all really.</p><p>He heard a gasp of pain and turned to see Blaise cradling his left wrist. Harry crawled closer not trusting his ability to stand on the icy ground.</p><p>"What's the matter is it sprained or broken?" Harry asked, as he pulled Blaise's hand closer.</p><p>"Broken." Blaise replied, his teeth gritted and his other hand clenched in a fist. Harry used his other hand to feel the affected area. It was definitely fractured Blaise must've landed on it trying to catch himself. He brought his hand to just above the broken bone, he muttered a quick 'Episkey'. Once finished Harry gently rubbed the area and received no pained protests.</p><p>"Harry what the fuck was that?" Blaise asked, his voice breathy.</p><p>"I don't know...I really don't know. That will teach us to go early to class though. My question is why was the creature out hunting? It always seemed to hunt around 3 am. It's too early in the day, it's not even noon yet!" Harry replied. The creatures behavior was strange, why change it's hunting habits? Was it trying to throw them off?</p><p>"Is it possible that it's starving? I mean the castle only has so many portraits to eat. Maybe the creature's trying to catch wayward students, their aren't too many students up past 1 am. And trying to get a teacher would be too risky." Blaise said, as he moved to brace himself against the wall. Harry moved to stand as well picking up his bag and steadying Blaise.</p><p>"I didn't think of that! It's a good thing we're going to get the school closed. Hopefully no new victims will get hurt." Harry said, as they walked slowly over the ice and followed the voices of their classmates to the correct hallway. They came up at the back of the group, their class was the first potions class of the day so they were only waiting on Professor Yuki. Susan and Hannah joined them in the back.</p><p>"Where were you guys? You missed first period." Susan asked, Harry snorted in response.</p><p>"What's there to miss? Another goblin war? Seriously, all any student does in that class is sleep or catch up on assignments. I self study and make a year worth of notes based on the other wizarding schools curriculum. I actually want to pass our owls and newts tests." Harry replied, Blaise didn't look at all surprised.</p><p>"Really, that seems like a lot of extra study. Where are you finding the time?" Hannah asked, before he could answer the door opened and everyone filed in. Settling down at a table in the back with a clear view of the board, Harry unpacked his textbook. Blaise sat next to him doing the same, his hand was a little shaky. Harry grabbed his hand and held it rubbing the top with his thumb. He looked up into Blaise's eyes, conveying as much comfort as he could. It wasn't like the basilisk incident, they'd had time to get over that before being normal. They'd just been attacked and barely escaped, then they went straight to class. Blaise was holding up pretty good if that was the only thing wrong.</p><p>Blaise squeezed his fingers and bit his lip. Professor Yuki stepped up in front and began writing instructions on the board. Today she was wearing a simple dark blue Hanfu with a black silk sash. Her hair was done up in the maru-mage style, simple silver pins held it together. They were going to brew the Girding potion, which gave consumers extra endurance. Professor Yuki gave a brief history of the potion and answered questions about it. With a sharp nod Blaise and one of every other pair went and retrieved the ingredients from the store room. Harry began setting up their cauldron and cutting boards. The potion required doxy eggs, fairy wings, dragonfly thoraxes, and flying seahorses.</p><p>Blaise quietly returned and started prepping the ingredients. Normally they would take turns brewing and prepping, and today had been Harry's day for prep. He sensed though that Blaise just needed to keep himself busy. It was entirely possible that Blaise might not make it through all their classes. Sometimes Harry forgot that not everybody was like him. People get upset and scared...just because Harry was numb to all the craziness didn't mean Blaise was. Any normal person would be shook up from an encounter like that. Aside from his taste in boyfriends, Blaise was relatively normal. Feeling eyes on him he looked up to see the sharp eyes of their professor watching him. There was just something unsettling about her gaze that made him shiver. One thing was for sure it was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>Death's pov (before Harry and Blaise left the dorms)</p><p>He'd been following that blond man, Professor Raiden since earlier that morning. After watching the battle in Austria, he'd gone to the Defense professor's rooms to have a look around. Death had looked through the desk and bookcases finding nothing of interest. The Defense classroom was devoid of anything interesting as well. So he decided to return to the professor's office and wait. And since then he'd followed Raiden about. It was dreadfully boring really, he'd only started his assignment with this teacher, because it was usually the Defense teacher that wanted to kill Harry. He'd just sat through a mind numbing class for first year students. And was following Raiden out of his classroom into the halls.</p><p>At that unfortunate moment Peeves flew through and dropped smoke bombs. They explode in bursts of rainbow colored powder, Death shielded his eyes with his arm, cursing he glared at the floating poltergeist.</p><p>"If I catch you, I will reap your soul." Death said, as his glamour fell, their was no point in maintaining it since it was covered in rainbow dust. Scared Peeves flew through the nearest wall, he shook off as much powder as he could. Looking up he realized he'd lost the professor, he cursed colorfully as he glared at the wall Peeves had disappeared at. No, matter their would be another chance to observe the man. He had one more assignment besides also checking out Professor Yuki.</p><p>He opened a portal and walked out into the ministry's atrium and walked to the golden fountain. Casting some quick advanced disillusionment spell on the golden fountain. To the streaming masses of people the fountain appeared normal. He then cast a strong sticking spell to the floor and sat down on the fountain's rim to wait. Death was waiting for Melissa Hargrove, a twenty-three year old halfblood, with curly Auburn hair and brown eyes. What was most unusual about this woman was that she was Umbridge's protégé. He was actually glad that his master chose her, he didn't know it but he had just prevented a massacre.</p><p>In the original timeline Umbridge had spent some time with the centaurs of the forbidden forest. It had left quite an impression on her young assistant who was frothing for blood after the incident. For some ungodly reason she idolized Umbridge. Either way, a few years after the time Harry fled his timeline Melissa went on to pass several more laws. All in the name of her idol, those laws were heavily prejudiced against centaurs. Resenting the wizards encroachment in their society had led to an uprising. In the end two centaur herds were massacred and several Aurors lost their lives. Hate really was an emotion Death didn't care for.</p><p>The things that people did to one another was truly despicable. And hate was a wasted pointless emotion that begot violence for violence's sake. Ahh, there she was. Hargrove was headed his way carrying a stack of files. She walked right into the disillusioned area and fell face first to the ground, her files and wand flew out in front of her. She got up scowling and looking around to see who had tripped her. Death started using a strengthened cutting spell used for construction, on one of the statues. Melissa tried to move again but stumbled as her one foot was stuck. Frustrated she searched her robes for her wand, not noticing the teetering statue above. Just as she looked up the statue collapsed onto her, crushing every bone in her body. He released his spells and waited, her spirit reached him just as the screams tore through the atrium.</p><p>A crowd gathered around the scene, somebody in the back actually asked if she was all right. Death snorted, if being reduced to a bloody pulp with shattered bones was okay. The statues were solid gold and the centaur was the largest, making it the heaviest. He'd picked that one for the irony alone.</p><p>He opened a portal and appeared just inside the bedroom of Professor Yuki. Knowing his little master had her class soon, Death knew that he wouldn't be interrupted. He started looking through the nightstands finding them empty. The vanity top was empty all save for a mirror. A silver framed oval mirror whose glass was a solid black. Why did she have a dimensional scrying mirror? Curiously he searched the drawers on the vanity and came up with nothing. They were all empty! Death had expected to at least find some of the intricate hairpins the professor favored. He moved to the armoire and opened it up. His eyebrows rose, he thought their would be more! I mean it was a woman after all there should be more then eight changes of outfits. Four white Hanfu and four white kimonos. Harry had always said that she wore very colorful outfits. There wasn't a single stitch of colored silk anywhere in the armoire. Just as puzzling was the lack of shoes there were none. The only thing in the bottom was a black lacquered chest.</p><p>Opening the lid his eyebrows rose again. It was empty except for a full set of skeletal remains, that would've been normal save for one distinct feature. The bones were blackened as if they been burned. Talk about skeletons in the closet! He smirked and shut the armoire before becoming translucent and gilding through several walls. He stepped out of the back wall of the potions classroom right behind where his little one was. He moved down the rows settling next to an unsuspecting pair of Hufflepuffs. He watched the students before turning to look for the professor. To his surprise she was looking straight at him! Nobody but Harry or one of his reapers could see through his glamour. Death was always invisible, always present, but invisible unless he wanted to be seen.</p><p>She was definitely suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius's pov</p><p> </p><p>Sirius was no stranger to bouts of depression. He had them off and on for years, long before Azkaban ravaged him. It had started again just after the impromptu lunch in the garden with Barty and Snape. That had made him feel bad almost instantly. Maybe it wasn't bad maybe it was more like...jealous. Sirius only had two friends now, all the others refused to speak to him now innocent or not. All he had was Remus and Barty, Azrael didn't count as he was his lover. And Harry was his godson, Regulus was his brother. Logically speaking Barty was his own person so of course he had other friends. Friends that he grew up with, friends he went to school with, even friends he fought beside.</p><p>Maybe it was just his new life, he just seemed to get everything that made him happy. Harry, Azrael, Remus, Regulus they all made him happy. Sirius had no idea why he just expected Barty to spend time him. Barty had just woken up and his mind was healing from yet another trauma. Sirius was amazed the man was so sane after everything that had happened to Barty. Sighing he sipped at the salted caramel macchiato, the warmth seeped into him.</p><p>Sirius was currently sitting out on the patio of the 'Witch's Brew Café'. He'd volunteered to retrieve Remus's latest craving. Regulus had bought a very expensive box of truffles from the newest shop in Diagon. Of course neither of them mentioned the price as Remus would protest too much. The shop was called 'Trifling Truffles' which was very popular in France at the moment. They opened up just a few doors down from Gringotts. Remus really liked the caramel clusters, vanilla custards, and chili pepper chocolate ganache truffles. </p><p>"It's been a long time cousin." Sirius rose fast drawing his wand and turning.</p><p>"Andy?" Sirius said, bloody hell Andy hadn't talked to him since before Harry was born. Honestly he'd expected to find Bella behind him despite her incarceration. </p><p>"Yeah, I...you look well." Andromeda said, as she sat down at the other chair. He looked at her this time taking in all the details. She looked like hell, she had bags under her eyes, her brown hair was limp and dull looking. Something was wrong...</p><p>"Andy not to be rude but why didn't you owl me? I've been out of prison for a while now." Sirius asked, it was true he'd expected to hear from her for along time. She was the only family he could stand besides Regulus.</p><p>"I didn't know what to say...I believed what they had said back then. And when I found out that whole time you were innocent, I was angry. Not at you, but at them and myself. Sirius you were never like the other Blacks. I just...there is no excuse for why I believed it so easily. And now I'm ashamed to ask you for your help. I've been coming here everyday since I saw you with Harry and that silver haired man. Any letter I sent always returned to me so, I waited to see you again here in Diagon." Andy said, looking down at her clasped hands.</p><p>"Help with what Andy?" Sirius asked, he was still confused about what she needed. Why was he the one she went to?</p><p>"They're gone Siri!" She said, as she started crying in earnest. Alarm he stilled, who was gone?</p><p>"Andy, who? I don't know what your talking about." Sirius asked, as he grabbed her hands, rubbing at them in a soothing gesture.</p><p>"Ted was murdered in a park with a bunch of other muggles. And Nymphadora, disappeared with Dumbledore and a few other Aurors. I'm so worried about her, it's not like her to not contact me." She said, grasping hard on hands as a fresh bout of tears fell down her grief strickened face.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin Andy I'm so sorry. Ted was a good man who didn't deserve to die like that. What is it though that I can help you with?" Sirius asked. That was all terrible and such he just didn't know what she wanted from him.</p><p>"I need your help to find Nymphadora." Andy replied. </p><p>"How am I supposed to do that? Andy I need more information, because so far nothing but your husband's death is making sense." Sirius said, I mean what was he supposed to glean from the previous conversation? </p><p>"When Dora went without contacting me I went to the Ministry hoping she was just busy. They told me she hadn't shown up in weeks, and that they terminated her employment as such. So I went to her apartment and she wasn't there. Some of her clothes were missing but everything else was still there. I finally read her diary, she was with the Order and had left when Dumbledore disappeared. She hadn't said a single thing to me. No letters or owls at all. I went into her guest bedroom and was shocked beyond words. The room was bare save for a desk, and plastered all over the walls were pictures. Pictures of you and Harry. Even that Lord Peverell and blurry photos of Grindelwald were on those walls. There was even an entire wall dedicated to Voldemort and various deatheaters. From what I could gather from notes, Dumbledore's going to deal with Grindelwald first. Then come back and get Harry, who he believes is being 'controlled' by Lord Peverell. He wants Harry to deal with Voldemort like he's supposed to. There was a prophecy mention...it was all so overwhelming. I can't believe my baby is following that man! Dumbledore speculated that your boyfriend may be the source that was slandering him in the media. Whether that's true or not Dumbledore is convinced of it. That means Dora will be with him and I can try to talk her out of this madness. I...guess that I'm asking to stay with you." Andy finished.</p><p>"Whether any of that is true it's not up to me alone. I live with him and Harry now, it's not my house I will ask on your behalf. She's got it Andy...the Black madness can manifest as extreme loyalty...she could be like Bella. Bella's a zealot, nothing and nobody could change her mind about her perfect master. Dora really truly believes in Dumbledore and she shouldn't. He's dangerous and manipulative to the extreme. Do you honestly believe you can reason with her? If anything I think she'll rebel more once she knows you disapprove. Look what happened to me, he will sacrifice her if Dora isn't useful anymore. I was just lucky he didn't kill me." Sirius replied.</p><p>"I know Sirius, I have to try she's my daughter! She's all I've got left in this world besides you. I can't lose her too, not without trying to save her first." She cried, he closed his eyes hoping he wasn't making a mistake that would put them all in danger.</p><p>"Let me talk to him first, I will contact you. Be careful nothing is what it seems the lines of light and dark have blurred. Don't trust anyone Andy." Sirius said.</p><p>"Of course thank you!" Andy said, Sirius hugged her until she stopped crying. Sirius watched her leave his feelings twisting and roiling. This wasn't the relief or solace he'd set out to achieve. He turned and apparated away. </p><p>Back at the manor Sirius climbed the stairs slowly. He really hoped Remus wouldn't notice anything was wrong. He found the sitting room that Remus had a habit of napping in and quietly let himself in. A smile graced his features upon seeing Remus. One of the sofas had been transfigured into a bed. Dante was wearing his fur, his massive head was laying on his equally big paws. Remus was laying on his side facing the door. And Regulus was spooned behind him, face buried in Remus's neck, his hand resting on Remus's bump. Both of them were using Dante as a large furry pillow. </p><p>Grinning mischievously, he summoned a magical camera and snapped a photo. They were just too damn cute together. Sirius moved closer but stopped when he heard a low growl. A single wolf eye opened regarding him. Sirius reached in his pocket and took out the shrunken boxes of sweets. He resized them and placed them on the table next to the impromptu bed. Still being watched he, used a quick Accio on the blanket they'd fallen asleep on. Sirius then used it to cover the two of them, before placing a kiss on both of their foreheads. He earned another growl for his effort.</p><p>"Oh, hush Regulus is my brother and so is Remus in everything but blood." Sirius said, quietly glaring at Dante. Geeze, bloody wolf there was literally nothing to be jealous of. </p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov-Hogwarts</p><p> </p><p>Harry was drawing swirling loops along the side of his notes. Blaise had calmed down and made it through Ancient Runes with him. Now they were in Defense and taking notes about Gytrash. Their was a large covered rectangular item covered in a thick sheet. All the windows were closed and covered by curtains. Professor Raiden stalked along the the front and center talking.</p><p>"Does anyone know what forms it takes on?" Raiden asked. He called on Mandy Brocklehurst.</p><p>"It can become a horse, crane, mule, or dog. But it seems to prefer it's dog shape as it's sighted the most." Mandy said.</p><p>"Excellent Miss Brocklehurst, five points to Ravenclaw. Can anyone tell me why this creature is dangerous?" Raiden asked, this time he called on Hannah.</p><p>"Aside from it's venomous bite if you're clawed it's said to be a marking for the Grimms to come hunt you. If they don't outright attack they lead unsuspecting people to their deaths." Hannah replied.</p><p>"Right you are Miss Abbot, five points to Hufflepuff. Now who wants to see one?" Raiden asked, amused at excited and horrified faces around him. </p><p>"Now these creatures prefer darkness so I will light the room with bluebell flames." Raiden said, as the room suddenly went dark. Harry jumped slightly as a hand grabbed his, slowing his breathing he turned his head to his left where Blaise was. Suddenly blue balls of flame hung about the room lighting it eerily. Wait...what the hell? It had to be a trick of the light right? Professor Raiden's shadow had pointy triangular ears a top his head. Looking at the man himself, there were only normal looking human ears.</p><p>Raiden pulled off the sheet revealing a rectangle shaped transparent cage. In the center was a large dog like creature. It's eyes were dark like the endless depths of night. The gytrash lunged at the side, it's sharp teeth gleaming eerily in the light. It's forked tail thrashed about agitated.</p><p>They practiced the Verdimillious charm and sketched the creature. After they left the two of them spent time in the library. Neither of them mentioned the events of earlier that morning. But when they left for dinner, both of them were vigilant. Harry for once didn't want to look for the creature, he'd seen all he'd needed to.</p><p>Dinner was a practice in patience as his friends chattered around him. It was fortunate that he and Blaise were both naturally quiet people. Otherwise the others would've worried about their lack of participation in their conversation. Harry let the others know about visiting the chamber tonight. Just after eight o'clock they all traveled to the 3rd floor girls room.  And descended down into the depths of the chamber. As everyone split off to do their own thing, he called for Draco. Blaise told him he'd be in Sal's office and walked away as Draco approached.</p><p>"Draco have you spoken with your father yet?" Harry asked, watching Draco intently.</p><p>"No, I know he's aware something is wrong. Though he probably only thinks it's about Narcissa's death. Why do you ask?" Draco replied. He could tell that Draco was confused as to the reason why Harry wanted to know.</p><p>"Good, I have an assignment for you Draco. I want you to bring Lucius to me, whether he's conscious or not that's up to you. I only wish to speak with him, the worse that will happen is a possible obliviate. If you fail the worse you will receive is my disappointment, think of it as a test." Harry said.</p><p>"A test? Am I the only one?" Draco asked, his brows pinched together, his face unreadable.</p><p>"You're the only one I've given a task to. Blaise, Fred, George, and Luna have already proven to me that they will do what's necessary. The others will be tested tonight, I will know soon enough just how dedicated they are. Our guest has outlived her use and will be spending time with Death very soon. Every time the others play with her you, Daphne, Susan, Theo, Neville, Pansy, and Hannah are always away. This needs to be done before we move deeper into my plans Draco. I don't want anyone to hesitate, hesitation is death. They will kill or imprison us because we dared to defy them." Harry replied, Draco nodded his face solemn. </p><p>Harry walked over to the basilisk taking his normal seat a top the great beast's head. </p><p>"Everyone please come here." Harry said, as everyone but Blaise gathered around Harry, Ginny, and the basilisk.</p><p>"Our guest has outlived her welcome, our golem is virtually useless. Tonight I ask you to do something for me, something I myself would do for any one of you. I gave this girl a chance to prove that I wasn't right about human nature. She betrayed me yet again like I knew she would, it's her nature after all. She was willing to do whatever to took to get me. Even if it meant love potions and false marriage contracts. I don't know how you all feel, but to me love potions are just rape plain and simple. The victim can't consent nor are they given any choices, as they are slaves to the monsters who claim to love them. And in my past life all she wanted was my fame and fortune. She, Ronald, Hermione, and Molly conspired to blame me for Neville's murder. And she did that only after cheating on me and having another man's child. She is selfish and greedy doing whatever it takes. Her nature didn't change even when I did my best to distance myself from her family. If this were to happen to any of you, I would kill them in your defense. I would make sure they regretted ever laying eyes on you." Harry said, pausing to look at their faces.</p><p>"I need to know if your justice matches my own. This girl would've gotten away with Luna's murder. That's what she set out to do that day last year. And due to her stupidity I almost lost Blaise to the basilisk. But my special demon twins saved him from death. Ginevra doesn't deserve your pity, she deserves to continue her suffering. The table will prevent her death, today she will die again and again. I want you to feel as I feel. See what I see when I look at people like her. I want to protect our world from people like her. I will do my best to not use the same tactics as our late dark lord. But I'm afraid that many people will still die despite my best effort. Each of you will have one last go at our guest. You need not torture if it doesn't suit you, but one simple kill is all I ask for. I want to see how you care for me, and how you deal with one of the monsters that hurt me. As a leader I promised you would never have to do something I myself wouldn't do." Harry said, and with that he took out his wand 'Avada Kedavra'. </p><p>He watched dispassionately as the life left her body, only to jerk back to life mere seconds after. </p><p>"Show me how loyal you are, in war death is inevitable. But she will serve a purpose, she will make sure you don't hesitate. Because our enemies won't, they will kill us or take advantage of us. I need to be certain how much you believe in me." Harry said, putting his wand back into his sleeve. He watched them curiously waiting to see if anyone broke.</p><p>"Harry may I have the last chance?" Luna asked, her eyes bright and her smile unhinged.</p><p>"If the twins don't object you may have the final blow." Harry replied, as he saw her grin grow wider, as something dark entered her eyes.</p><p>"George and I don't care if Luna finishes her. We've said and done enough to express ourselves." Fred said, draping an arm around Luna, George too added his own arm. Interesting, how close were his little hellcat and his favorite demons? A pale Theo moved forward, delivering a cutting curse soon followed by a blood boiling curse. Ginny's neck and arm slashed open, blood surrounded her head like a demented halo. Belatedly he realized that she was choking on her own boiling blood.</p><p>"Good job Theo, I am pleased." Harry said as he summoned some sofas from long abandoned rooms. A quick 'Scrougify' later and he had Theo sitting down. It would seem that Theo was indeed different then his father and grandfather. Both of which served the dark lord faithfully, Theo himself didn't seem to have the gumption, his hesitation and pale demeanor spoke loudly about his ability to handle this. But that was okay not everyone could do what he asked. In life or death situations, one always has to make a choice. Kill or be killed, they were children in a war that wasn't of their making. And they would all be in the thick of it no matter which side. Their parents cared not for what they inevitably pushed their children into. Harry truly wished he could teach them a different way. But he had to prepare them for the horror they might face. He cared for all of them in turn and wanted nothing more then their happiness and success. </p><p>These were his people and if he was to protect them, first he had to teach them to survive without him. Neville, Susan, Daphne, and Hannah hesitated. But became less afraid of trying after seeing Ginny live through Theo. Pansy was actually brave enough to try for a weak 'Cruciatus', he congratulated her trying and told her that she needed more intent behind it. Harry might loathe Bella, but she was correct when she told him that he'd have to mean it. The stronger the intention, the stronger the spell work. Magic had a strange relationship with emotions that never ceased to amaze. Especially, since it made wandless magic even more dangerous. It was the main reason Harry kept such a tight reign on his temper. He looked up to see Pansy use 'Furnunculus', which gave Ginny a lot of painful boils. </p><p>She then used a very weak 'Confringo', that normally made things explode with fire. But in this case Ginny's boils all popped at once, leaving the skin red and covered in pus. Followed by a 'Duro' spell, which hardened the pus on her skin. Pansy muttered a spell he'd never heard of, but the hardened pus broke into chips and sank into Ginny's skin, a scream leaving her lips. Pansy must've grown bored as she uttered the killing curse. Harry smiled at her as she joined Fred, George, Neville, Susan, Daphne, and Hannah on the couches. Draco and Luna were the last two, although Draco didn't have to do it. The blond boy however always seemed to have a bit of a competitive streak to him. Even more so when it came to Harry, Blaise, and Pansy. It was almost as if he had to prove that he was just as good as they were.</p><p>Draco seemed to debate about what to do. He settled for a bone breaking hex directed at Ginny's arms, shrill screams erupted from her. He continued with an 'Avis', as the  birds that came from his wand viciously pecked and ripped at her skin. Interesting...Harry only ever used that spell as a distraction. But this was rather creative in it's simplicity and very useful. Draco then chose the some kind of freezing spell which froze the bloody mess of skin. Ginny's skin blackened from the cold, he then followed with his own blood boiling curse. Her skin was now had and interesting complexion. It was red and pink in patches. While other parts were black from the cold, and blue in other areas as bruised began to form. Draco finished with his own killing curse and sat next to Daphne holding her hand.</p><p>Luna smiled dreamily her eyes glinting and she skipped over to the now healed Ginny.</p><p>"Did you miss me?" Luna said, in a soft voice. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she tried to struggle, when she stopped Ginny tried to stay as far away from Luna as she was able. She gave him a pleading look, no doubt hoping Harry would take pity on her. Luna started with quick and precise cuts of 'Diffindo', causing Ginny to whimper and struggle weakly. She then used a 'Periculum' spell, which conjured hot sparks that danced on Ginny's skin making it burn on contact. Luna must've warmed up as her next spell was 'Defodio', which gouged out Ginny's eyes and parts of her face. Strips of torn flesh hung loose in certain areas. The screams echoed throughout the open space. Yeah, that spell was meant for cutting rock or steel. He'd scream too if it had been used on him.</p><p>Luna continued by summoning quills, the kind everyone wrote with, and dropped them. Each quill stabbed Ginny in different spots all over her body, before using 'Cruciatus' of her own. Except unlike Pansy her spell wasn't weak. Ginny screamed from the force of the spell, as some of the quills dug deeper into her skin instead of falling out. Luna stopped to stand before Harry.</p><p>"Will you make it so I can kill her for real?" Luna asked, her clothes covered in blood spatter and her eyes bright with mirth.</p><p>"Of course." Harry replied, using wandless magic to turn off the effects of the alter Ginny laid on. Luna moved back to Ginny smiling serenely, as she grabbed each quill stabbing it deeper before pulling them out. Ginny sobbed and was begging Luna to just end it already. Luna waved her wand and conjured an ornamental urn. It was emerald green with bands of gold, the lid had a snake's head baring it's fangs. Harry's brow rose at the unusual choice, but watched as Luna used a 'Diffindo' to cut open Ginny top and bra. The screaming started again as Luna made precise cuts, under Ginny's ribs. Luna put her wand in her pocket, and thrust her hands up through the incision. Harry saw Neville get up and he vomited, wincing Harry continued to watch Luna. Ginny gave a strangled cry as she stopped moving for the last time. Luna pulled on something in Ginny's chest cavity, before pulling her hands out.</p><p>Cradled in her small hands was Ginny's heart, which she placed in the urn smearing blood down the sides. Theo joined Neville as he too got sick from watching. Harry looked at the others, they were all pale. Susan and Hannah were shaking and leaning on one another. Daphne looked like she was crushing Draco's hand, and the twins merely sat there looking indifferent. As Theo and Neville went back to their seats, Luna approached Harry. She kneeled down on the filthy floor with the urn held aloft.</p><p>"She tried to steal your heart without ever asking if that was what you wanted. So I'll give you hers so that nobody ever dares to steal what isn't theirs." Luna said, rising and holding the urn up high enough to give it to Harry. She 'Scrougified' herself and offered another smile before skipping over to George and sitting on his lap. An eerie image appeared in his mind that made him shutter. The action had made him think of Bella doing something similar, and sitting on one of the Lestrange brothers. His little moon's behavior sometimes eerily echoed Bella in ways Harry didn't want to think about. </p><p>"Excellent job Luna, I wasn't expecting a gift. I need volunteers now to help me pose the body. The school needs to close for a little bit. Blaise and I encountered the creature and we were very lucky to have not been seen. I have no idea what it was but we watched it suck out the minor fragments of soul left in a portrait. I could have Azrael help me like always, but I believe it's time that everyone starts playing their part. Azrael and I have been doing the bulk of the work. Operating in the shadows we single handedly ruined Dumbledore's reputation. We took his power, and made him no better then a rat. So I ask again, how far will you go to see my vision of our future become reality?" Harry said, as he shrunk and pocketed his new urn.</p><p>Still pale Theo rose to stand next to Harry. Draco, Fred, George, and Luna followed coming to stand just behind Theo. </p><p>"Good, everyone else you did well. I am not disappointed that you chose not to help with the next part." Harry said, levitating and disillusioning Ginny's body. He motioned for the others to follow, it was late in the early morning hours. A quick tempus told him it was just hitting 3 am. They followed behind Harry who was leading with the Marauder's map floating in front of him. Out in the entrance hall Harry stopped, and wandlessly placed a proximity and a strong repelling charm.</p><p>"Fred I need you to go paint on the wall, I have a message in mind for Dumbledore." Harry said, as he walked closer to Fred and whispered in his ear. With a nod he went to the wall indicated, and conjured red paint to start his task. </p><p>"Draco and George I need you to freeze the walls and floors just like the creature. Don't worry about it melting, I will add the finishing touch." Harry said, as they nodded and started moving.</p><p>"Little Miss Moon, care to help me with the body?" Harry asked, the smirk he received was his reply. Luna held her in place as he applied some enchantments. With a grin Luna let go and took out one of her butterfly knives. She finished her task as, Harry summoned two items placing them in Ginny's hands. He then went to help Draco and George finish freezing the room. Everyone gathered around him to view their work. Harry used the strongest disillusionment spell Death taught him. He added a proximity timer, which he connected to Madame Bones. The final touch was a spell that dispelled foul smells. It wouldn't do for anyone to sniff out the body before showtime.</p><p>With a final smirk, Harry nodded at the others as the disappeared into the darkened castle. Ironically, only death made Ginny beautiful.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I will tell you that the creature isn't a Dementor, Inferi, or Ghoul. You'll just have to wait until Tom's done making his debut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out how Ginny is displayed and the Dumbledore plot thickens again. Sirius is in the dog house. Tom learns how to care for someone else. Harry gets visited by someone unexpected. Draco completes his task and we finally meet Tom in the flesh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys sorry it's been awhile but I packed a lot into this chapter. All I can say is the plot thickens and more players are coming onto the scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry pov</p><p>Smiling softly Harry watched Blaise sleep a little longer. He honestly didn't give two fucks if anyone thought him creepy at that moment. He was sitting just on the edge of the bed, thinking about the events that would follow later. He'd been unable to sleep properly last night. Even a cuddle with Blaise wouldn't have settled his mind enough to sleep. Harry gently caressed Blaise's face before leaning down and kissing soft pliant lips. The subtle movement of lips under him let Harry know Blaise was waking. Well, that and the hand on his ass and the other hand on his nape pulling him closer. A tongue explored his mouth lazily before pulling a part. He just knew his face was red as Blaise smirked up at him.</p><p>There was just something about Blaise's kisses that made him feel...so...well Harry didn't know how to describe it. But they were amazing compared to every kiss he'd had before. Could it have been the gender? Sure he'd been repressed and all but did it really make that much difference? Kissing Cho had been...wet in an unpleasant way. And kissing Ginny hadn't been bad really, it was just that it was cold. Maybe cold wasn't the best description...lacking any kind of feeling or passion. Maybe it was because deep down Harry knew that he never loved her. Maybe it was the feelings he had for Blaise that simply made it better then the rest. Then again maybe Harry was a bit biased, since he'd only kissed three people his whole life!</p><p>"Well, good morning to you too Blaise!" Harry teased.</p><p>"Me! You're the one who started it, I just finished it!" Blaise replied, grinning up at Harry. He smiled as well letting the soothing safety of Blaise's presence ground him. Everything was going to be fine! The feeling of being watched hadn't left him, Harry had simply stopped mentioning it. Harry hadn't missed the concerned looks that the others and Blaise gave him whenever he mentioned it. The last thing he needed was a concerned boyfriend and friends watching him like hawks. What was worse though was not knowing if they believed him or not. Was the concern for a possible threat or because they thought Harry was being paranoid? Either way, he wasn't going to mention that it felt like more than one person was watching. </p><p>Not only that but the watching made Harry feel like he was being hunted. It was unnerving to feel this way... Gentle fingers ran through Harry's hair, bringing his attention back to his companion. Blaise was looking at him with concern written plainly on his features.</p><p>"Harry are you okay? You didn't sleep last night did you?" Blaise asked, as he pulled him into a hug. Burrowing closer and breathing in Blaise's scent, Harry sighed.</p><p>"I'm fine...I just couldn't sleep last night." Harry replied, Blaise gave him a questioning look.</p><p>"There is a lot going to happen today! I just couldn't settle in...besides I got to watch you sleep. And let me tell you...I find it super cute you dream about me too. You said my name quite a bit...makes me wonder what you were dreaming about!" Harry teased, grinning madly at his blushing boyfriend. Blaise smacked him with a pillow before getting out of bed, and heading to the dorm bathroom. Smirking Harry followed suit getting ready for the day.</p><p>He had a show to get to after all and with the schoolboard coming to witness it! It wouldn't do to be late. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius pov</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip nervously as he waited for Andy to come. Sirius knew for sure that Harry would be angry for doing this without his consent. But it was Andy! She was family and she'd asked for his help. So stupidly enough Sirius was here leaning against the wall, just on the other side Gringotts. The same alley he'd died in, Merlin that seemed like a lifetime ago! So much had changed since that fateful day. Sirius wouldn't change a thing about what happened. It might seem strange but Diggle and Moody fixed a problem that he'd not seen coming. He was in love with actual Death...Death who didn't age or die. </p><p>Eventually, Sirius would've realized how little time he'd actually have with Azrael. Sirius's mortality would've broken them apart or ended with a very sad lonely old man. Those two rat bastards gave him eternity with Azrael. And that was something that he would never regret. That didn't mean that his fight was over, not by a long shot. Something was coming and it was going to endanger his pack...his family. Hell, even Snape was one of them now. Life was only possible if they all survived this until the end. He saw movement just to his right, his wand slid from the holster as he turned. Sirius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>It was Andy and she wasn't alone. </p><p>"Andy what is this? Why is he here too?" Sirius asked, she didn't say anything about an extra person. Then again the twins might be happy to see him.</p><p>"He wants to find Dora too and see his brothers. I know I should've asked first before bringing him. But once he heard I was leaving to see you, he insisted." Andromeda replied, her eyes wide and pleading. </p><p>"Please, I owe it to Fred and George to be there for them. Finding Dora would just be a side quest for me. I don't think she knows what she's gotten into." Bill replied. Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Harry was going to be so pissed at him. The dog house wouldn't even come close...once Harry was done with him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>For once the walk to the great hall with Blaise and Luna was uneventful. No creatures, frozen corpses, or frozen corridors to happen upon. The ambient magic of Hogwarts seemed to be holding it's breath waiting. They entered the great hall to see their friends already gathered at Slytherin table. It wouldn't be long now, Death had whispered in the ears of the schoolboard. </p><p>He grabbed a few slices of toast and some scrambled eggs. He noticed that everyone seemed quiet...subdued even. Harry knew that last night would change things between them all. There was no way to go back now. Half way through his eggs he saw Death creeping along the edges of the room. He was going to warn Blaise that they were here when he saw Professor Yuki and Raiden. Both of them seemed to be tracking Death around with their eyes. Interesting...one didn't just see or even sense Death. Death usually revealed himself when he chose to, when he was glamoured only Harry and the other reapers could see him. </p><p>He grasped Blaise's hand under the table and squeezed it to get his attention. Dark eyes turned to him, Harry nodded and returned back to his breakfast after releasing Blaise. He sipped at his tea casually as the first scream sounded just outside the doors. Harry watched as the Professors, with the exception of Yuki and Raiden, rushed for the doors. Curious students soon followed gathering around the doors to see what was the matter.</p><p>Harry and Menagerie knew exactly what they would see. There was no need to gather round and see Ginny's corpse. They had left the hall in a strong timed glamour with equally strong scent dampening spells. The room was of course frozen and the wall held Harry's message dripped in red. '<em>Did you really think you could hide from me? There is no place I can't find you! It's all for the greater good right?' .</em> Dumbledore thought his daughter was safely at his side, he'd pay good money to see Dumbledore's face once he realized she was dead. The golem would die and disappear without a trace, giving Dumbledore the illusion that his enemy literally stole her from right beneath his nose. Never once suspecting that she'd never been with him at all.</p><p>Ginny herself was in the center of the hall, suspended by magic. She was naked from head to toe with rose vines winding around her body. Strategically placed rose blooms preserved her intimate areas from view as well as the hole in her chest. Her arms were outstretched clasped together holding a skull, a dead raven perched atop the skull. It's beady eyes staring at everyone eerily. Luna had used her knives to peel off the skin and muscles, from the left half of her face all the way down to her left foot. Exposing her skeleton and organs, magic kept all of them in place, giving the crowd a morbid look at what laid beyond. Another skull sat just below her feet, along with two pictures of two missing Aurors, and a note that said <em>'You'll find the rest of us here...Dumbledore killed us.</em>' A picture of tree line behind the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. A red X marked a spot not more then twenty feet from the front door. A torn dirty piece of fabric with crossed wands, was laid just in front.</p><p>The night Harry's parents had died Dumbledore had been watching from behind the trees. James had asked two of his Auror friends to check on their property every so often. A fact that he kept secret from his wife, friends, and Dumbledore. They had seen the end of the attack and had approached the house just as Sirius appeared. After all three of them found the bodies, the other two stayed inside. While Sirius carried Harry outside bundled in blankets, his forehead bleeding. Hagrid came soon after taking Harry, while Sirius made the worse mistake he'd ever made. Once gone Dumbledore killed the other two men. The only people besides Dumbledore who knew that Sirius was innocent. Hagrid was just an easy to manipulate hapless pawn, who suspected nothing was wrong.</p><p>Dumbledore buried Auror Christian Penward and Auror Peter Robards, and finished Sirius's frame job. The two Aurors were listed as missing and eventually forgotten. But Death knew the truth, and it didn't sit right with Harry that those brave men were never brought home. That their families didn't know what happened to them all this time. No, it was time that they were properly buried and that Dumbledore should pay for their death's. They would find a unique journal in one of the men's tattered robes. It had magically preserved the events that led up to his death. Robards had kept a journal detailing an investigation into Dumbledore. It also mentioned his meetings with James who was very suspicious of Dumbledore near the end of his life. The same journal that Robards had been writing in when his partner showed up. That proved the two had been on their way to check on the Potter's property that fateful night. </p><p>It was the existence of this journal that Dumbledore had no knowledge of. And in his haste to hide the bodies he forgot to search the men. Now, Dumbledore's mistake would prove fatal as two of his victims would speak from beyond the grave. If the old goat had any followers left, he was sure to lose them now that the skeletons were coming out. In the end Ginny's last act was the further exposure of her monstrous father. Sadly enough for Ginny, death was the only thing that made her beautiful. It was her personality that had made her ugly, maybe not on the outside, but Luna had made her point all the same. </p><p>No matter how we look on the outside, we are fundamentally all the same on the inside. Death is the one debt that everyone must pay, it is how we use our lives that matter. Harry had tried to give Ginny a chance, one that she unknowingly squandered. While simultaneously proving to Harry that human nature never changed. People didn't change unless they wanted to, and Ginny made the same mistake she had the first time. She had crossed him and Harry doesn't forgive as easily as he once had.</p><p>Glancing around the horrified crowd Harry locked eyes with a very white Lucius Malfoy. Harry smirked at the horrified man as Harry broke eye contact to turn to the others. The other board of governor members were either speaking with McGonagall or looking at the body white faced and frozen. Finally, the heads of house and the perfects started taking students away. Harry shot a small encouraging smile to Draco, before following Professor Flitwick back to their tower. </p><p>Everyone stayed clustered in the common room talking about the latest discovery. Which due to the implications would cause the school to be searched by Aurors. Harry was sure they would find the frozen bodies of the Hufflepuff girl and Mrs. Norris. In turn the school will have no choice but to close pending investigation. Dumbledore wasn't here to cover things up or stall anymore. His favorite Auror would come in and handle yet another Dumbledore murder mystery. Harry really was fond of Amelia's inquisitiveness and her dogged pursuit of the truth. </p><p>Drowning out the distressed cries of a second year, he sat quietly braiding Luna's long blond strands. Blaise was sitting quietly next to them his mind seemingly wandering. They weren't kept waiting long as Flitwick returned.</p><p>"Everyone, I need your attention!" Flitwick shouted, as the voices around the room died to turn and give Flitwick their attention.</p><p>"Do to some very tragic events, Miss Ginevera Weasley, who has been missing since Dumbledore disappeared. She was the unfortunate victim of an unknown assailant. I will be sending out emergency letters to all your guardians. Within the next two hours everyone must be packed and ready to leave. Letters containing lists of assignments will be sent to each respective student. As well as a list of supplementary books to assist your homework. Please finish all assigned work and assigned reading and note taking. Practical's for the assigned work will be tested upon the school's reopening. In the mean time any who need emotional support can come speak with me." Flitwick said, as he left for his office.</p><p>"Blaise, Luna would you like to spend our vacation at my manor?" Harry asked, as the people around them continued talking in loud volumes.</p><p>"Of course I would Daddy won't have to disrupt his expedition after the Crumpled Horned Snorkbacks." Luna said, a smile on her face.</p><p>"I'm sure my mother won't mind, it will save her the trouble of petitioning for an international portkey. She never was very fond of the Italian Ministry, she thinks all of them are unbelievably stupid." Blaise replied, as he stood to go upstairs. Harry finished tying off Luna's french braid with a blue silk bow. He helped her up and they split up at the spiral staircases. Back at his bed Harry double checked his bed, desk, and side tables. He'd packed the night before since he couldn't sleep anyway, Harry just didn't want to leave anything behind. Satisfied that everything was packed he used a feather light charm and shrunk his trunk stuffing it in his pocket. Harry went to his desk to pick up a sleeping Hedwig, who had once again refused to sleep in the owlery. </p><p>Sitting on Blaise's bed he stroked the feathers on her head. Soon he would be back home to finish what he'd started months ago...Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Tom's pov</p><p>He growled in frustration as he watched his potions master. Severus Snape took workaholic to a whole new level.  Logically it could just be a transition from Hogwarts's heavy teaching load. He'd been brewing and researching on and off, in two to three day increments. Tom could definitely tell that Severus was happier and way less grumpy. It was currently day three of one such research span, and apparently his Severus forgot he was a wizard.</p><p>He was carrying a heavy stack of books down the main staircase. He followed close behind Severus as he carefully made it a few steps down. Severus must've miss judged a step as he unbalanced and started to fall back. He grabbed Severus from behind preventing his fall, but the books fell in a cascade down the stairs. Tom was expecting Severus to struggle or freak out, since nobody could see him. But he only felt the limp weight of the other man in his arms. Frowning Tom lowered Severus to the step, and leaned him back. His eyes were closed as laid there.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispered, as he grabbed Severus's wrist. Tom had been borrowing small bits of magic from the other man. Whatever kept him bound to Severus, also prevented him from taking large amounts of his magic. It would cause Tom pain every time he tried, but he didn't have much choice. He couldn't summon a house elf, and nobody else was around. Using a wandless diagnostic spell, it came up clean of injury, but detected a fever. </p><p>Cursing colorfully he winced as pain enveloped him, he finished picking the books back up. Breathing shallowly Tom gritted his teeth as he picked up Severus bridle style. The books trailed after him as he cursed every step. At the bottom he stopped, he felt awful like he'd been Crucio'd. He just had to make it around the corner and into the potions lab. Tom braced himself for the pain and made his way around the side of the staircase. Thankfully Severus had left the door open earlier, stumbling in he gratefully dropped the books on a countertop. Tom caught sight of his refection in the glass of the back windows. </p><p>His image was flickering erratically, fuck. If he didn't hurry he'd pass out and drop Severus. Taking a glass beaker Tom transfigured it into a chaise lounge, wincing he placed Severus down gently. Breathing through the pain Tom's body shook, he couldn't stop just yet. Cursing Severus's lack of self care, he took another beaker and a spoon transfiguring them. Darkness edged in at the sides of his vision. Tom covered Severus in the new blanket, and propped his head up on the pillow he'd made. Gathering the last amount of strength he could, Tom summoned a fever reducing potion. He was able to pour it down Severus's throat. Tom fell to his knees, as his vision blacked out. </p><p> </p><p>Death's pov</p><p> </p><p>Down in the Peverell catacombs Death was preparing for a ritual. He'd already precisely marked the runes necessary and was gathering the other objects off the table. In the center he placed the Philosopher's stone. On the North point of the circle he placed Tom's wand, to the East he placed a femur bone from his father. To the South, Nagini sat angrily glaring at him, and to the West he placed the Gaunt ring which contained the resurrection stone. Making sure he'd brought back enough primordial ooze, he turned back to the angry serpent. Death idly wondered if he could fix her so to speak. As a maledictus, she was cursed to stay in her inhuman form. It would certainly be interesting if he could, Harry's reaction alone would be amusing, let alone everyone else's. Tom was the only one besides Dumbledore and Grindelwald that were still alive, and knew the truth of her affliction.</p><p>Double checking his work he leisurely strode down one of the tunnels. Death wasn't in a hurry at all, his little master wouldn't be home for many hours yet. The good news was that he finally remembered. And their little pest problem would be dealt with accordingly. Several twists and turns later he was back at the entrance to the manor. Becoming intangible he slipped through the walls and floors of the manor until he found his Star. </p><p>Sirius was in the kitchen stirring what appeared to be a white sauce. Linguini noodles were boiling in water as Sirius picked up a pan of seasoned shrimp. Dumping the shrimp into the white sauce and stirring them in. Death moved closer and wrapped his arms around his Star. A soft hum and kiss to his cheek was Death's greeting.</p><p>"Making lunch yourself instead of the elves? Why whatever is the occasion?" Death asked, as he planted kisses along Sirius's throat. </p><p>"Well, I thought we could have lunch together...before Harry comes home." Sirius replied, as he flicked his wand draining the noodles.</p><p>"Oh, and why is little master coming home early?" Death asked. Oh, he knew his little one was up to something. He just didn't want his Star to know. When it came to his bond with Harry...nobody could compete. As much as he wanted to tell Sirius what was going on, Harry didn't want him to know.</p><p>Harry only wanted the others to know so much. It didn't mean that it didn't hurt having to lie to his Star.</p><p>"Ginevera Weasley is dead and all the students are coming home. But you already knew that didn't you?" Sirius asked, looking at him eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Of course I always know when someone dies." Death replied, off handedly as he leaned against the counter.</p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it! It has something to do with Harry! Don't lie to me! Is he in trouble? What's going on?" Sirius yelled, as he tossed the wooden spoon he'd be stirring with.</p><p>"You can't possibly understand." Death replied, his voice taking on a cold and dangerous edge. He saw Sirius's face crumple and he started shivering. His face softened, as he moved forward pinning his Star to the counter. He enclosed the smaller man in his arms rubbing his back.</p><p>"I love you more than you could possibly know. But my bond with Harry is absolute. It spans timelines and multiple universes. If he tells me not to tell you, I can't. Know matter how much I want to I can't. I know you are concerned and angry. But I will protect him, I know that won't stop you from worrying. He needs all of us to be stronger. He will need us...all of us if we want to help him. Harry needs you more then anything. Just be here for him, it isn't that he doesn't trust you. He doesn't want to lose you again." Death said, as he held his Star.</p><p>Reaching out with his magic he finished stirring the sauce before turning off the flames. He released Sirius who looked wrung out.</p><p>"So this lunch, what were you making for me?" Death asked, hoping to change the subject.</p><p>"Well, you are a tough one to cook for. Since you can't eat food without being sick. Given your taste in bitter drinks or well coffee in general. I decided to learn how to make some of them." Sirius said, as he made his way to the refrigerator.</p><p>Pulling out two pitchers and sat them on the kitchen island. One was a medium brown, with ice and orange slices floating about. The second was a darker brown without ice.</p><p>"I made iced Neem and Ginger tea. And the second is an iced Italian dark roast with peppermint." Sirius said, turning to grab his plate that he set beside. He heaped noodles onto his plate, before ladling sauce over top of it.</p><p>Sirius turned around and stopped as he nearly collided with Death. He took the plate from Sirius setting it on the island. Turning back around he pulled his Star close kissing him gently.</p><p>"Wonderful treasure, time has been so cruel and dark before I found you. You make me the best version of myself, you make me feel human." Death said, smiling as he breathed in the scent of his Star. </p><p>"So how hungry are you?" Death asked, lustily looking at his Star. </p><p>"It can wait a little longer." Sirius replied breathless...that's all he needed to know. He kissed Sirius again this time a little rougher, nipping at his lips. His hands fell to Sirius's hips his fingers made their way under the fabric of Sirius's pants. Palming the growing hardness, he wrapped his fingers around the girth and squeezed. Death pulled away from Sirius's mouth to trail kisses down his neck as he unzipped his pants. He slid down Sirius's chest as he finished pulling the jeans he was wearing down revealing dark blue boxers. With a pleased hum Death licked Sirius's cock through the fabric. Sirius let out a soft whine as his hands tangled in Death's hair pushing his face against his crotch. </p><p>Death chuckled at his impatient Star, working the offending fabric out of the way. He licked Sirius from root to tip before engulfing him. Sirius let out another needy whine as he deftly massaged his balls. Sirius's hips rocked forcing more of himself down his throat. A firm smack to a taunt asscheek earned Death a yelp and a glare. He smirked unrepentantly around Sirius, before firmly holding Sirius's hip to the counters edge. Continuing he hollowed his cheeks and actually started humming. The language of Death much like parseltongue, used parts of the vocal cords that non-speakers weren't capable of. He grinned as Sirius tried to buck his hips harder at the sensation. His Star didn't last much longer before cumming. He swallowed every last drop before releasing Sirius and pulling his pants back up.</p><p>"Hmm, I may only drink one cup of the iced coffee I'm rather full now." Death said, smirking over the edge of the cup he'd started drinking out of.</p><p>"But I thought you were thirsty?" Sirius asked, confused. Oh, his little Star could be so oblivious sometimes.</p><p>"I was I just finished my main course, the coffee is just dessert." Death snarked, as he watched Sirius. He saw the exact moment when Sirius realized what he was talking about. His mouth was agape and his face was red with embarrassment. Death laughed at his poor Star who looked like he could combust on the spot.   </p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov</p><p>The landscape flew by in a blur, accenting the way their day had gone so far. Rushed was putting everything mildly, the entrance hall and carriages had everyone pushing to get there first. Which had annoyed Harry greatly, nobody acted like this with dark lords or basilisks running about the castle. Apparently dead bodies warranted more of a rush to the exits. He snorted in indignation, the lack of survival instinct people had amazed him. Looking away from the window Harry took stock of everybody else.</p><p>Luna was reading the Quibbler, Daphne was talking to Pansy quietly, the twins had their heads down talking lowly. Theo was sleeping his head resting on Blaise's lap, Hannah and Neville were grinning and talking about Neville's newest plant, Draco and Susan had been taken home by their respective parents. Harry hoped Draco had a plan because he needed Lucius by tonight. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Harry turned to Blaise.</p><p>"I'm fine really." Harry replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.</p><p>"I'm just asking. You look distracted about something." Blaise said, looking at him with worry.</p><p>"Of course he is Blaise! Harry is about to complete one of his long standing goals tonight. The Nargles are excited about what's to come!" Luna said excitedly.</p><p>"Wait, what's coming?" Pansy asked confused.</p><p>"Why the dark lord of course! He'll rise tonight and help Harry change everything!" Luna said, giving Harry a dreamy look. Everyone save for Blaise, Luna, and the twins looked shocked at Luna's declaration. </p><p>"I don't care about us aligning with the dark lord. But he better keep his dogs on tight leashes, if the Lestranges fuck up I want them. What they did to my parents was more evil than anything the dark lord has ever been accused of." Neville said.</p><p>"You may have to fight me for Bellatrix though. I have my own grievance with her crazy ass." Harry said. It was true she might not have killed Sirius this time around. But that didn't matter as the look on Sirius's face haunted his dreams as he fell through the veil. Bella would pay for Sirius and Neville's parents, her failure would be their gain.</p><p>"Even if I lose Bellatrix to you, there are still two Lestranges left to be punished." Neville said, his face was sad, but his eyes reflected murder. Interesting, the little badger had teeth and claws.</p><p>"Nev, are you going to be okay with Barty?" Harry asked, curiously. Barty was only the look out that night, he never actually participated in the torture of Neville's parents. That being said Barty had done nothing to stop it either.</p><p>"He wasn't the one that hurt them. The others did though, it should be fine if I ever bump into him." Neville replied, biting his lip and looking down at his lap. Harry nodded, this was better then he was hoping at least. He didn't need yet another blood thirsty follower. Luna and the twins were more than enough as was. How Tom had dealt with so many unhinged people Harry would never know. It took a special kind of person to tolerate crazy, well that or they were equally as crazy. Sighing Harry dropped his head onto Blaise's shoulder. His lack of sleep had finally caught up with him as he closed his eyes. </p><p>Harry's dream.....</p><p>He opened his eyes and immediately knew he was still asleep. Where the hell was he anyway? Harry had first seen the sky...or what could be mistaken as the sky. There were trees in either direction he looked, until they ended with the same swirling purple-grey matter that made up Death's office walls. Did that mean he had somehow traveled to a pocket dimension? No, this wasn't real it was definitely a dream. Now where the hell was Death? Harry's dreams often featured some kind of training from Death.</p><p>"Death!" Harry yelled, waiting he looked around and was puzzled when Death didn't appear immediately. A shiver went through him something was wrong, Death always came when called. Harry stood up from where he'd apparently been sitting. Turning he came face to trunk with the most massive tree he'd ever seen. It's branches disappeared seemingly above the skyline. Harry had never felt this small since he'd first looked up at the walls of Hogwarts. Harry stepped back further to look at it more closely, well forget Hogwarts. The trunk was so large and thick it could easily contain Hogwarts and the Ministry comfortably several times over. Up in the branches lanterns hung with bluebell flames shining eerily.</p><p>A howl ripped through the quiet of the trees as Harry heard the pounding of something heavy running. He backed into the tree trunk wishing he had his wand with him. It didn't matter though Harry was capable of wandless magic and had used it often in his dreams with Death. As the noise got louder and the barking snarls came closer, Harry tried to erect a shield charm. But to his utter horror was unable to do so as only a few sparks came out of his palm.</p><p>"Sorry little Darkling you can't hurt me with my own powers." A woman's voice said. </p><p>Looking up from his hand he saw someone in the shadows. Other shadows lower to the ground moved forward. Dogs??? There were hundreds of them surrounding Harry. The taller figure moved forward to reveal a woman. She was maybe 5'7', black loosely curled hair, with green eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that clung to her like a second skin. The fabric glittered in the flame's light like stars.</p><p>"What do you mean your power? Where am I?" Harry asked, his eyes darting around looking at the dogs.</p><p>"They won't hurt you and neither will I. That power is mine... I gifted them to my chosen. My name is Hecate, and I've been waiting along time to speak with you. I sense that you have many questions I cannot answer them all." Hecate said. The freaking goddess of magic wanted to speak with him? Why??</p><p>"My Death has been lax in teaching you I see. No, matter that isn't why I brought you here Harry. The three Lords are chosen by me specifically as mother of magic and guardian of thresholds. Do you know why I brought you here to my domain?" Hecate asked, her voice silky and pleasant.</p><p>"Does my presence here mean that you've chosen me for something?" Harry said, already suspecting why she had brought him here.</p><p>"Of course little Darkling, you are here as I have need of your services once again. There has only ever been one neutral lord since the dawn of time. He who has been reborn again and again at always the right time. Death told you your soul was special. What he didn't tell you is that it is as old as his own soul. Harry you are one of the children of Nyx, and grandchild of Chaos. Human souls aren't capable of being split over ten or more times without insanity. But a master soul, or the soul of a deity, can be split across hundreds of universes and timelines. You were killed shortly after swearing to serve as my permanent neutral lord. Finding your older brother Death wasn't a coincidence little Darkling. Death is the only true neutral entity in existence. He is the only one who can help you in the task that is to come." Hecate said, moving closer to his frozen form.</p><p>"I want my chosen...neigh my children to stop suffering. So much has happened to them in such a short time frame. They never truly healed from being torn apart by their precious wars. So many lost bloodlines...so much wasted magic. I don't care about your quest for vengeance little Darkling. So long as you change our world for the better. Tom was given a similar task, one that never came to fruition thanks to Albus Dumbledore." Hecate said, her voice taking on a hard edge as she spoke his name.</p><p>Harry was stunned...never in all of his wildest dreams had he ever imagine this. He was a reincarnated soul who happened to be one of Death's siblings??? Did Death know about this? Of course he did Death knew fucking everything about everything! </p><p>"I know this is hard to take in but I need you now. Just know that you have my blessing and that I'm sorry you suffered through what you did. But I promise you when this is all over Harry, you will have everything you've ever wanted." Hecate said, a sad smile on her lips. She moved even closer to Harry until she was mere inches away, before placing her hand on his right shoulder. Harry gritted his teeth together as pain shot through his shoulders and back. His vision became blurry as a scream erupted from his lips. The barking howls sounded as darkness over took him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's pov</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes summoning up every ounce of his pureblood mask. Draco had been taken from the school after Ginny's body was displayed all over the entrance hall. Stepping out of the floo he silently prayed to Merlin that his father would talk a little longer to McGonagall. Brushing of stray floo powder on his shoulder, Draco briskly walked up to the stairs taking them two at a time. Once in his room he leaned on the closed door breathing in short bursts. In an effort to calm himself before the inquisition, Draco started cleaning his own room instead of calling an elf. </p><p>A flick of his wrist banished his bed sheets replacing them with emerald green sheets, navy blue pillows with silver trim, a navy blue comforter with crisscrossing silver lines. Draco used a cleaning charm to dust all the furniture in the room. Feeling much calmer then he had when entering, Draco placed his wand on the end of his bed. Bending down he carefully picked up the journal covered in glass. A scowl crossed his features as he remember the day everything changed for him. Shaking his head to clear it of thought he continued to gather up the rest of the journals. He was unaware that he wasn't alone anymore. Placing the journals on the bottom of his bed he picked up his wand. Carefully he cast a 'Reparo' at the vanity, being careful not to hit the glass, so the spell wouldn't rebound. </p><p>It was then as his image cleared in repaired glass that he saw him.</p><p>"Since when do you clean your own room?" Lucius asked, as he regarded him. Draco suppressed a snort, what did father actually think he knew about him? He was almost never home to even see let alone 'know' Draco. In some ways Lucius really was a stranger to him. </p><p>"How do you know I haven't done it before? It's not like you pay any attention to what I do anyway." Draco replied, trying to keep the bitterness he felt from seeping out and into every word he spoke. Flicking his wand he pointed it at the floor cleaning and shining the marble. Draco looked anywhere but at his father who was watching him. </p><p>"Draconis, how could you ever think that I don't know what you do and don't do." Lucius said.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know the simple absence of your person or maybe the fact that we hardly speak to each other at all." Draco replied, levitating books from his nightstand to his bookcase.</p><p>"Draco I assure you that nothing so childish as mere 'absence' is the reason why." Lucius said,  his gaze flickering out the balcony doors. There it was again that word 'childish', did they really think so little of him. Did they really think he was an ill-tempered child who threw fits? Draco knew he'd changed a lot in the past years. Changes that started with Harry and Daphne, that Draco knew whole heartedly that he needed. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt to have people refer to him as such.</p><p>"I don't believe we have anything to talk about then." Draco said, his voice cold. Unshrinking his trunk he placed it at the end of his bed. A tired sigh sounded from behind him.</p><p>"Look I know we aren't used to talking about things. But I have a lot to tell you and I really don't want to argue about it." Lucius said, moving a closer to where Draco was standing. Turning around to face his father for the first time in a long while.</p><p>"If you really want to talk I'm going to need something from you first." Draco replied, surprise showed on Lucius's face.</p><p>"Oh, and what's that?" Lucius asked.</p><p>"Come with me to visit Harry tonight and talk with him. Listen to what he has to say and then I swear I will talk about anything you want father." Draco replied, schooling his features into what he hoped was a neutral expression. He could hear his own heart thundering as silence reigned between them.</p><p>"And this will suddenly make you more agreeable to listen?" Lucius asked. Draco could tell that his father wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect.</p><p>"Of course." Draco replied, as he turned on his heel heading back to the floo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's pov </p><p> </p><p>He hissed in pain as his shoulder and arm grazed Blaise's upon his awakening. </p><p>"Harry are you okay?" Blaise asked, concern on his face. Gritting his teeth and clutching his shoulder, he pushed away Blaise's hands.</p><p>"It's nothing I must've just smacked it when I woke up. It's not that big of a deal I've felt way worse." Harry said, trying to assuage the worry that was directed at him.</p><p>"Are we almost there yet?" Harry asked, hoping to change the subject away from him. Blaise gave him a look that said he was very aware of his little tactic.</p><p>"Yeah, we're about to pull into the station now." Daphne replied.</p><p>Everyone stood and gathered their things from the luggage racks. Harry ignored the concerned looks coming from Blaise and Neville as he pulled down his trunk and shrunk it. Without looking back he exited their car and went out on the platform. Harry didn't even care if they were following him, after everything he'd just learned...he just needed space and Death. He spotted Death in the shadows not far ahead. Just as he was getting closer Harry stopped...there it was again. He turned from side to side observing the crowd. He'd felt it again that feeling of being watched...it was unnerving. Nobody was paying close attention to Harry. Someone invisible? But surely Death would sense it and know somebody else was here.</p><p>Just then Fred, George, Blaise, and Luna caught up to where he was standing. His skin prickled uncomfortably as the feeling only seemed to intensify before vanishing. A spying charm maybe? No, Death was very perceptive about intrusive foreign magic. Still ignoring the others Harry moved the last few feet and practically knocked Death over as he stepped into Death's arms. The others came and grabbed onto Death's arms as they vanished into the darkness of Death's portal.</p><p>They appeared in the main hall just below the staircase. Harry once again left the others behind as he made his way upstairs. There was something he had to check on before talking to Death. Once in his room he went to the bathroom turning on the light. He striped off his outer robes and struggled to get his shirt buttons open. A few of them popped off but Harry didn't care, as he finally freed his right shoulder. Turning just right he looked up into the mirror his eyes wide.</p><p>There on his shoulder where Hecate had touched him was two marks. One was clearly the mark of the Deathly Hallows, the second was a set of crossed daggers. The daggers had serpents wrapped around the blades, a single intricately designed silver key lay under them. The most interesting part was the flowers, vines surrounded both marks, which were side by side. They had blossoms of belladonna on them, the vines themselves had formed a figure eight as the marks connected. No, not a sideways eight...an infinity sign. Just as Hecate had said...a permanent lord...the mark of a neutral lord...infinity. </p><p>"Harry, what the hell is wrong with..." Blaise trailed off as he caught sight of Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"When did you get a tattoo? And why are you acting so weird?" Blaise asked, as his fingers tenderly brushed the marks with his finger tips.</p><p>"It's going to sound crazy." Harry said, as he completely took off his shirt tossing it to the floor.</p><p>"Harry you're a time traveler from the future out for revenge and is permanently tied to Death. We left crazy behind a long time ago, nothing you tell me even surprises me anymore." Blaise retorted, pulling Harry into his arms and kissing him. They broke apart from their kiss.</p><p>"You know how I have dreams about Death who teaches me things. And you know how I wake up with bruises from it sometimes." Harry said, Blaise nodded.</p><p>"I had a dream but it wasn't with Death. I even called for Death and it was like he couldn't hear me. Anyway their was this huge tree, and dogs everywhere, and Hecate appeared out of nowhere. Blaise she touched my shoulder and I passed out in my dream. I woke up in pain with that mark on my shoulder." Harry explained, feeling off balance. </p><p>"What does it mean exactly?" Blaise asked him.</p><p>"I have my suspicions but I really need to talk to Death before anything else happens." Harry replied, he moved passed Blaise back into his room to get dressed. Harry wouldn't admit it out loud but that place had scared him. He had promised himself that he'd never be helpless ever again. He'd suffered so much at the Dursley's and with the Order. So being unable to use magic or call Death to his side had terrified him. Harry hadn't been in control of the situation. Harry had never been a control freak, not by any sense of the word. People had controlled him for so long...was it any wonder he craved control of his life? Harry didn't think so if anything it seemed the the most rational reaction given the circumstances. He finished dressing into a set of casual robes, before turning and pulling Blaise into another kiss. </p><p>Breaking apart Harry told Blaise he was going to his office.  With the Deathnote tucked under his arm Harry walked into his office placing it onto of his folders. He went over to the windows and stopped in front of the bird perches. Hedwig was still flying back from Hogwarts. But Charon and Fawkes were both there, they were huddled together in a large twig nest. Fawkes opened one eye before letting out a sleepy trill in greeting. Charon let out a hissing noise in annoyance. Harry chuckled, of course his birds would all have attitude. Hedwig and Charon most of all, his girl had come a long way. He honestly missed the tiny fluff of feathers she'd been as a baby. She'd grown up entirely too fast for his liking.</p><p>A knock sounded at the door, he murmured permission to come in as he went back to his desk. The door opened to reveal Remus coming in. Wow, Remus had gotten big. Gone was his rail skinny professor, now the man was heathy and happy. </p><p>"Remy, your looking good." Harry said, as he rounded his desk and hugged the man being careful around his stomach.</p><p>"How have you been Remus?" Harry asked, a snort and a shake of the man's head was all he got.</p><p>"Dante is being and idiot!" Remus replied.</p><p>"What did he do now?" Harry asked, was Dante stupid? Whether Remus was a man didn't matter in the slightest. Even Harry knew better then to piss off a pregnant werewolf.</p><p>"He's acting like I'll break at the slightest brush from the wind. For Merlin's balls, the man won't even have sex with me! And don't even get me started about the other stuff. I'm pregnant not made of glass!" Remus said, an annoyed scowl on his face.</p><p>"Okay first that was way too much information about your sex life. Secondly isn't this his first kid? I mean he's a big guy...maybe he's just afraid he might hurt you by accident. Maybe he's afraid you'll lose the baby, he's lived with wolf packs his whole life. They don't exactly have healers Remus, and even if they did they might not be that experienced. After all most people would throw a fit if they were healed by a werewolf. His fears maybe very real for him... don't be too hard on him." Harry replied. It was true wolf packs didn't have access to the healers and supplies the general population had. It was do to prejudice and the stigmas associated with the creatures. So it was conceivable that the packs could've lost many cubs during or after birth.</p><p>"I didn't really think about it like that...surely he knows that wouldn't happen to me?" Remus questioned.</p><p>"Fears don't have to be rational Rem...that's why we fear them so much. Rationally Dante knows you would have much better healer here. But irrationally he can't help but fear for you. I think you just have to either let it go or try to confront and comfort him." Harry replied.</p><p>"Thanks, I needed that I think. Ah, you have visitors already and you might get pissed at Padfoot." Remus said, Harry tried to not be annoyed at the prospect of dealing with people.</p><p>"Find them and Sirius and bring them up please." Harry asked, as he went back to his desk. He summoned a bottle of whiskey from the catacombs. Pouring it into a glass he sighed heavily he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. He sipped at the bitter beverage, the door opened again. Sirius, Barty, and Lucius came in. He was expecting them, what he wasn't expecting was for Bill Weasley and Andromeda Tonks to come in as well. That would definitely explain why Remus would think Harry would be pissed at Sirius. They didn't have many rules to follow, but the one rule was absolute. He told everyone that outsiders weren't welcome. The risk of exposure or betrayal were just too great. That was the exact reason why Harry and Death personally checked everyone.</p><p>"Harry I couldn't just leave her out there...she's family. I didn't know about Bill...I swear I was only bringing in Andy." Sirius said. He would give it to his godfather, he tried valiantly to keep a cool exterior. Inside however he could tell that Sirius was really upset. Probably because he was torn between them and Andromeda.</p><p>"I told everyone in the beginning, nobody was to bring outsiders in without my permission. I'm bound by magic to protect those who reside on this property. Because this place is neutral ground I am honor bound to give asylum to those in need. But they must know that if they break the rules set out by the properties wards the penalty is loss of magic or death. You risked the security of everyone here and you kept it from me! You know why it's important that we have that rule Sirius. How do we know for sure they aren't spies for Dumbledore? How do we know Dumbledore didn't tamper with them?" Harry replied, his voice cold. How could Sirius be so stupid? </p><p>"Tamper with them?" Lucius asked, talking for the first time.</p><p>"Dumbledore has a habit of using mind altering potions and spells on people. Sirius, Severus, Remus, myself and a few others had been tampered with. Including several bindings on each of us as well as compulsions. Make no mistake you will find no love or loyalty to that monster within these walls." Harry explained. Bill honestly looked surprised and Andy merely sat there not moving. Either the revelation was no surprise to her or something else was happening.</p><p>"Now what I have to tell you will never leave this manor. The wards prevent any information learned here from being shared without my permission. You will only be able to share things with people already in the know. The wards also detect malicious intent. By making it into the property you have already agreed to the terms of the wards." Harry said. He received nods from everyone as he looked around the room. And so he told them his story conveniently leaving out the years most recent events. </p><p>For the most part everyone took it well...mostly. Bill looked pale like he could be sick, Sirius was simply quiet, and the rest seemed unruffled by the news. Harry was surprised Andromeda had no reaction, as far as he knew she had no intimate knowledge of the war. He had expected Lucius and Barty to maintain their composures. Some might think badly of purebloods, but they knew how to train their kids. </p><p>"At the risk of sounding treasonous, why would you actually want to bring the dark lord back? Furthermore why are we here?" Lucius asked, his eyes narrowed as he stared back at Harry.</p><p>"Au contraire, Lucius we both know you can't be treasonous. Voldemort was also one of Dumbledore's victims, the further he delved into dark magic the more mentally unstable he became. As powerful as he was even he succumbed to some of Dumbledore's manipulations. He is a true lord, chosen by lady magic to complete his task. I want him as a willing ally to my cause...I want to change our world as well. I brought the two of you here as well as Severus to represent the inner circle. When he returns he will need you with him, I have faith he will see it my way." Harry replied, well that and a sizable life debt. Harry pieced his soul together, got Severus to heal said soul, and then he was returning him to life, as well as solving the immortality bit. To say that Tom would owe him was and understatement.</p><p>"Severus was right you are interesting." Barty said, his eyes gleaming as he looked at Harry.</p><p>"Bill, Andy the two of you know where this is going. If you want out you need to tell me now, because you won't be offered an out later. The worse that will happen is you get obliviated and dropped off in Diagon." Harry said. Everyone here at the manor was here for a reason. But Harry could tell that the two were unsure about everything. </p><p>"I want to see my brothers first...can I decide after that?" Bill asked, biting his lip as his eyes darted about watching Lucius and Barty keenly.</p><p>"Of course, you can I expect a decision by tomorrow." Harry replied, Bill nodded as he shifted about in his chair.</p><p>"I'm here for my daughter...she's with that monster. I don't know if I can save her, but I have to try. Every moment she spends with him she's in danger. The papers in her apartment seem to indicate that Dumbledore will return to oppose Peverell. My daughter will be with him, I will do whatever it takes to be there for her...to fight for her." Andy said, her posture was resolute and her eyes like steel. This was a mother that would do anything to save her baby...just like his mother. He'd never doubted Andy, he just wanted to keep her from being entangled in this conflict. </p><p>"Alright it's dinner time here soon so everyone lets go to the dining hall and eat. Later tonight around midnight we'll start the ritual." Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>(Time skip)-after dinner</p><p> </p><p>Harry could honestly say that, that was the most awkward dinner he'd ever attended. Everyone had been silent not even Sirius had made a noise. He was currently traversing the tunnels of the catacombs. Death hadn't been seen since he'd dropped them all off. Which wasn't surprising Death was only around people when he felt like it. Though he'd come a long way since knowing Sirius and Harry. Death still preferred not to mingle with the living beings very often. </p><p>He heard angry hissing as he entered ritual room and observed the scene. All the pieces were in place around the circle except for one. Death was sitting in a chair with Nagini's head in his hand, the rest of her body was restrained by as mass of moving shadows.</p><p>"What on Earth are you doing with her?" Harry asked, as Nagini his swear words and threats.</p><p>"Studying her magical core, though she's making it more difficult by thrashing around." Death replied.</p><p>"There's nothing to be done for her she's a maledictus." Harry said, watching the strange sight in front of him.</p><p>"Yes, well just because the humans don't know how doesn't mean I can't try. I can't imagine a person let alone a witch wanting to stay a snake all the time." Death said, running his hand down the length of Nagini's tail. </p><p>"I had a visitor today, care to guess what she told me?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Death. Death stopped moving, his hair falling just so to block his face.</p><p>"I had wondered when she'd come for you." Death said, as he placed Nagini back in her bubble levitating her back into position.</p><p>"So you conveniently forgot to mention I'm some how your reincarnated brother? Or how about the fact that apparently I'm the only neutral lord ever? Or maybe how you lied to me and said their were only ten versions of me alive and walking about the multiverse?" Harry asked, anger tinging his voice. How could he lie to him? Keep secrets from him? This was the same shit that made Harry distrust Dumbledore so much.</p><p>"I couldn't tell you just yet.." Death said, Harry cut him off.</p><p>"Couldn't or wouldn't tell me." Harry said, feeling rather vicious in his anger.</p><p>"I couldn't Harry there is a reason why mortals don't know about the divine! It can cause insanity amongst humans...your very lucky your little friends haven't lost it. Humans aren't meant to know everything for a reason. Hecate wanted to be the one to tell you. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you until she deemed you ready." Death replied. Harry closed his eyes and did his best to stamp down on his anger. A promise was far better than blatantly lying to him. That didn't make it right between them but it eased him somewhat.</p><p>"On the bright side you may want to check on that egg later. It should be ready for hatching soon." Death said. Harry nodded numbly. </p><p>"Oh, I also remembered what that creature is now." Death said, gaining his attention back.</p><p>"Yeah, what is it exactly?" Harry asked. </p><p>"I was definitely right about the time period in question. Izanami had rebelled about her imprisonment and had stopped gathering souls. So I had to go and do it myself, one of which I knew was going to die in the mountains. However I got there too late as another creature had eaten the humans soul. His body was frozen solid, just like the ones at Hogwarts. The creature is a Yuki-onna, the damned spirit of a woman who died tragically in the mountains. If souls aren't collected they can become lost or demonic as their anger and pain corrupt and consume them. There is only two ways to escape them, make them fall in love with you or find their original dead body. The problem is that Yuki-onna always hide their human bodies. And this Yuki-onna is really old...the older a demon the more powerful it becomes. I saw a set of blackened bones in your potions professor's rooms. The bad news is I doubt she will keep them where she did before. Demons are capable of seeing me since they aren't human and hail from the otherworld." Death said, as he watched Nagini lunge at the bubble trying to get at Death. </p><p>"What about the other professor?" Harry asked. At the very least they now knew the identity of the more dangerous creature.</p><p>"Of Raiden...if he wanted to harm you he could. He's messenger of sorts, as his kind doesn't mix well with yours otherwise. Your description of him was what gave it away that and what happened with the other creature. Only one yokai is capable of having space altering illusions. Though I think I'll let you figure that one out on your own." Death said, a mischievous grin on his face. Harry glared at Death not at all impressed with his antics.</p><p>"Besides you need to go get Severus it's almost time." Death replied as he turned back to the ritual table. Casting a quick tempus he was surprise at the time, if he walked he wouldn't make the deadline. Feeling the wards...he felt Severus down in the potions lab. With his destination in mind he apparated away. </p><p>His knees nearly buckled as he landed in the potions lab. Righting himself he looked up to find a chaise lounge of all things in there. Severus must've wanted to take a nap, that didn't explain the exhausted looking form of Tom Riddle laying on the floor beside the lounge. Ghosts didn't sleep per se, they just looked asleep. They just didn't have enough energy to manifest properly, which resulted in black outs. Reaching out he touched the choker and locket on Severus's neck. Feeling out with his magic he sensed that Tom was still healed just 'tired'. Interesting...suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Looking up he met the deep obsidian orbs of Severus.</p><p>"Potter, dare I ask why your touching me?" Severus snarked.</p><p>"I needed to check on the soul as the ritual is due to start soon." Harry replied, moving away from him. Snape looked around curiously confused for a minute.</p><p>"How did I get like this? Did you do it?" Severus asked, in an accusing tone.</p><p>"No, I assumed that you decided to take a nap. That's where I found you." Harry replied,  his brow raised. Severus gave him a look of horror.</p><p>Looking away Harry extended his hand. Severus gave him an questioning look.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? Take my hand it's the only way to get down there in time." Harry said. Severus hesitated but placed his hand in Harry's.</p><p>Seconds later they dropped down into the ritual room just as Lucius, Barty, and Sirius appeared in the doorway.</p><p>Harry turned to ask for the necklaces when he noticed Severus and Lucius were staring at one another. It made sense Severus had literally disappeared off the map.</p><p>"Severus I need the necklaces." Harry asked. Snape turned to him and removed the locket first. The choker followed soon after. Moving to the circle Harry draped the necklaces over top of the Philosopher's stone.</p><p>Stepping back Harry stood near Severus. Death stepped to the edge just above the North point. Death waited a full minute as it finally became midnight. In the language of death he started speaking.</p><p>One by one the runes from the North point lit clockwise in a shade of acid green. Death stopped to pour the container of primordial ooze over the Philosopher's stone. He started again, Harry noticed the ooze was being sucked into the stone turning it from red to purple.</p><p>The wand rose and levitated, the Gaunt ring rose up and the stone turned a darker shade of black a dark mist floated about. Nagini's bubble glowed the same green color as the runes as she withered around. And finally the femur rose and then disintegrated.</p><p>Death continued to speak, the air became thick with magic. Suddenly the ooze seeped out of the stone and started bubbling and moving. Slowly a form started to take form. Fascinated Harry couldn't take his eyes off of it.</p><p>Once fully formed the ooze turned the color of skin. Death stopped as the ritual finished. Laying on the ground naked was Tom Riddle, no older than thirty-five. Both necklaces were wrapped snuggly around his neck. The ooze and the Philosopher's stone were gone, sacrificed to form Tom's body. </p><p>Everyone seemed frozen as tired looking red eyes opened and met shocked obsidian orbs.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If your confused by the Hecate scene with the dogs. Hecate's coming was heralded by the baying of dogs. Symbols associated with her are keys, dogs, serpents, poisonous plants. Also I was tying up loose ends from the beginning by finally explaining Harry's unique soul.<br/>The universe and multi-verse alike are very big places. You guys didn't think Death was the only Deity wandering around did you? It also explains Harry's habit of getting in trouble. I mean who wouldn't want Chaos as a grandfather and Death as an awesome older brother? And we got Tom back I couldn't think of another way to celebrate Raven Rose's 50th chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>